May's journey
by harvestfan
Summary: May tries to find herself in her quest to become greater than her father. But a man wanting her death holds her back. Based on Pokemon Sapphire and a little Emerald.
1. Chapter 1 Changes

It was a dark and not so lonely night. A man crept in the shadows and came upon a certain 2 story house. He climbed up a tree that was close to the 2nd story window. It was very dark out. But a certain pokemon could see in it. The man knew for a fact that someone forgot to lock the window. He leaned over and slowly slid the window open. He had been waiting for them to slip up. And now that they have, it was time to do what he wanted for a long time. The man climbed inside and was in a bedroom. A 15-year old girls bedroom to be exact. He could hear the girl slowly breathing. It was as he suspected. She was sound asleep. He took the knife from his belt and looked at it. He imagined how the weapon would soon be covered in blood. The creepy man smiled and decided to let her be awake to witness this. He gently shook her like her mother usually does. The girl started to wake up. She stretched and looked at her glowing clock to check the time. It was 2:23am. Which was odd, because her mother usually didn't wake her so late in the night. She was groggy and didn't even notice the strange man in the room until it was too late. He grabbed her by the throat and held the knife to her face. She was certainly awake now. And completely frightened. The girl tried to scream, but his hold on her neck stopped that flat.

The man decided to whisper in her ear. "You are Norman's daughter right?"

She could only wheeze in a reply. This man was going to kill her. And there wasn't a thing she could do with that knife so close.

"Well, I guess you are. Which is too bad for you. I bet you're wondering exactly what I want. After all, we've never met. Well, I'll tell you."

He moved the knife down to where her heart was. And he spoke slowly to make her even more scared. "I'm gonna..cut....you....up. And carve your heart out."

He was about to make his first cut when something hit his hand hard. The man dropped the knife and saw Vigoroth. The sloth pokemon let out a battle cry. "Vigoroth!"

Vigoroth hit his other hand to free the girl. She fell to the ground and crawled behind the angry pokemon. The man rubbed his injured hands together and was about to grab the fallen knife. But police sirens let him know that he had to get as far away from here as fast as possible. Norman jumped in the room looking livid. "Don't let him get away! Use fury swipes!" Norman shouted.

Vigoroth leapt at the man, but the man jumped out the window. The pokemon jumped out and tried to find him. The girl's mother came in with two Slakings and hugged her. They both cried.

May's Journey

**A/N: Here's my pokemon story. If it is a little off it's because this was written as a script at first. I don't have the patience to edit it further. The first few chaps aren't too good. But I think the rest are good. Anyway, I'll let you continue. I'll explain a little more after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.** **But I do own the guy with the knife.**

Chapter 1 Changes

(My name is May Sapphire. I'm 15 years old and I'm a mellow person.)

May ran down the stairs while yelling at her mother. Who was running right behind her. "For the last time no! And stop following me!"

(Well, most of the time.)

"You need to talk about it! You can't just bottle up your feelings!" May's mom yelled as she ran after May.

She almost tripped as they got off the stairs. But that didn't stop her from chasing her daughter. May's mom is called Ruby. And she is a very persistent person. "It's already been a week! It's not healthy to do that!"

The chase went on into the backyard. "Like you said! It's been a week! Just only a week, Mom! I don't want to talk about it this soon!"

"But the police-"

"Can bite me!"

"May! I don't approve you saying such words!"

May finally stopped and faced her mother. "Fine, I'm sorry I said that. (It's not like I cursed. But whatever.) But I'm still not talking about that incident."

Ruby sighed and decided to drop the subject. "Alright, but you can't keep holding in your feelings."

"Yeah, yeah sure." May replied.

Her mom smiled and patted her head. "Good, now hurry up and grab your things. We're leaving soon."

(We were going to move to Little root town. My dad already left a few days before. I was glad my mom wasn't going to talk about what happened a week ago. I really don't want to talk about it.)

"Maybe we can talk in the car."

May had enough of that! "(Ugh! That's it!) Mom, I'm riding in the moving van."

May's mother quickly tried to calm her. "I didn't mean about what happened."

"Oh? Then what?" May asked.

"Your dad's friend will be able to give you a pokemon. I think having one will make things easier. Maybe you can even go do the gym leader challenge." May's Mom said.

May hard a pretty good feeling about what her Mom wanted. "Are you trying to say it's going to be hard for me to make new friends so having a pokemon will make it so I'm not lonely and make them strong by taking the gym challenge so that they could protect me?"

She took in a long breath before continuing.

"And help me open up so I could finally talk about my feelings and etc?"

"Yes." Her Mom answered.

May shook her head before saying, "There's no reason for me to take the challenge. So there's also no reason to have a pokemon. Plus, I'd have to challenge Dad to a battle. There's no way I'd be able to beat him. Now if you excuse me, I'll go ride in the truck."

Her mom sighed again as her daughter left. "I'll see you there."

And so it starts. Later...

The moving van came to a stop. The boxes rattled but didn't fall on May. The doors opened up and she hopped out. She was right in front of a house. May's mom walked out of the house. "May, we're here, honey! It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck."

May's thoughts were not exactly on the same track. "(I'd rather do that then hear you harp on me not talking about the incident.) A little."

"Well, this is Littleroot town. How do you like it? This is our new home!" Ruby said with excitement.

May looked at the house and it looked okay. But no front or back yards. Which would have made it better.

"It's alright." May said halfheartedly.

Her Mom just smiled and opened the door back up. "It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think? And you get your own room, May! Let's go inside."

(Sometimes she gets too excited over things. But maybe it also had something to do with finally moving to a new location. Either that or she misses Dad.)

The girls walked inside. Two Machoke were working. Well, one was moving boxes, the other was watching tv.

Ruby led her daughter through the room. She was way too excited in May's opinion. "See, May? Isn't it nice in here, too? The mover's pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient! May, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear! Dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!"

"Okay." Was May's short reply to her mother's babbling. May avoided being in the working Machoke's way and went to her room. Everything was set up. Her bed, desk and even her gamecube was ready to go. "Dad must have done that. How nice."

She went over to the clock and set it to the right time. Her mom walked in still looking happy.

"May, how do you like your new room?" She asked.

"I like it. It's kinda cosy." May honestly answered.

That made Ruby even happier. "Good! Everything is put away neatly! They finished moving everything downstairs, too. Pokemon movers are so convenient! Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk."

She left and May figured that was a clue or something. She booted up the PC and withdrew a potion. "I could need this in the future. In case a pokemon is hurt."

She turned off the PC and went downstairs. Well, not before testing her new bed out. It was very soft. But that was to be expected. Her father had a lot of money. She went downstairs and her mom was looking at the tv and noticed May. "Oh! May, May! Quick! Come quickly!"

May walked over.

"Look! It's Petalburg gym! Maybe dad will be on!" Her mother said.

May looked at the tv and the interviewer on there was talking. "...We brought you this report from in front of the Petalburg gym."

Then the show was over. May's mother was disappointed. "Oh... it's over. I think dad was on, but we missed him. Too bad."

May shrugged. "Oh well. (She definitely misses him.) I guess we can ask him about it when we see him."

"Yes, you're right." She looked sad for a moment, but then remembered something. "Oh, yes. One of dad's friends lives in town. Prof. Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself."

"Is this the guy that you were talking about earlier?" May asked.

Her mom sat down by the table. "Yes, but I'm not trying to push you into getting a pokemon."

"Okay then. See you later." May said. And May walked out not knowing that this was the start of something big. She walked over to the only house next door and went inside. A woman was sitting by a table and saw May walk in. Her name is Lady. Lady was excited. She ran over to greet May.

"Oh, hello. And you are?"

"I'm May. Nice to meet you. I came to introduce myself. (She must be Prof. Birch's wife.)"

Lady smiled. "Oh, you're May, our new next-door neighbor! Hi!"

(She reminds me of mom.)

"We have a son about the same age as you. Our son was excited about making a new friend. Our son is upstairs, I think." Lady said.

"(Maybe the Prof. Is upstairs too.) Okay, I'll go meet him." May went up the stairs and was in the boy's room. The whole house looked almost exactly the same as hers. Except like, reversed like a mirror. A boy with white hair was looking at some notes on his desk. He didn't even really notice May come in. She walked over to talk. "Hello."

"Pokemon fully restored... Items all packed, and..." He finally realized May was there and turned to face her. "Hey! You... Who are you?"

"(He's kinda cute. And he's my age. Oh right, he asked who I am.) Oh sorry, I kinda just barged in didn't I. Well, my name is..."

"Oh, you're May, aren't you? Moved in next door, right? I didn't know that you're a girl."

Didn't know May was a girl? (That is a girl name....isn't it?) May thought.

The boy continued. "Dad, Prof. Birch, said that our new next-door neighbor is a gym leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy. My name's Brendan. So, hi, neighbor!"

"Brendan huh? Well, I'm glad to meet you." May said.

Brendan smiled and then noticed something. "Huh? Hey, May, don't you have a pokemon?"

"No, I don't have one."

"Do you want me to go catch you one? Aw, darn, I forgot... I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild pokemon. Some other time, okay?" Brendan quickly left his room. Which left May alone to think.

(Wow, he's nice. He offered to catch me a pokemon and he just... wow, he's good. I think I developed a crush on him already. And I've only known him for about a minute.) Then she started thinking of how he knew her. The only way he heard of her was through her father. That made her a little depressed.

(It was always the same. Back in my home town, people only knew me by Norman's daughter. Or the future gym leader's kid. It was like I was an alien in my own home. Like, I have no existence. Who's May? I only know of Norman's daughter. Man, because of all that, I lost who I was. I don't know anymore. I really don't. But I do know this, I want everyone to know me, for me. Not as the daughter of a gym leader.)

She was tired of being just Norman's daughter. But-

(There really isn't anything I can do. I don't know how to get my own personality.) She sighed, but then remembered she was supposed to meet Birch. It would have helped if she followed Brendan. But it was too late now. So May went downstairs to talk to Brendan's mom. She seemed to be talking to herself.

"Where has my husband gone? Just when May is visiting, too..."

"Excuse me." The woman finally noticed May. (Is it hard to catch everyone in this family's attention?) Where do you think I can find Prof. Birch?"

Brendan's mom almost laughed. "That man can never sit still for long... He might be at his lab."

"Okay, I'll head on over there." May said.

"Tell him to try to not be so rude. Meeting his friend's family when they arrive is important." Lady said.

"Okay."

(I had no intention in doing that. I just wanted to hurry up and meet dad's friend.)

She left and it wasn't hard to find the lab. It was the only other building in town. Plus the sign helped too. She walked in and only one guy was there. "Hello, are you Prof. Birch?"

He was actually an assistant. "Hunh? Prof. Birch? The prof's away on fieldwork. Ergo, he isn't here. The prof isn't one for doing desk work. He's the type of person who would rather go outside and experience things than read about them here."

"Great, he's not here either." May said a little frustrated.

"Cheer up, I think he's just out of town. He rarely goes far off." The assistant helped.

That made May feel better. But once again, she had to go off. "Thanks. See ya."

The assistant waved as she left. And went on with his work. Meanwhile, May went off to take the route out of town. A little boy was standing by the border. He looked scared. "Hey kid, is something wrong?" May asked.

"I can hear someone shouting down the road here." The boy said while looking scared.

That was a shock to May. "What?"

"What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to go help..."

May put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll check it out."

It's dangerous to go out in the wild without a pokemon. But May didn't really care. She went out of town and didn't get far when she heard the scream herself. "H-help me!"

May ran into action and saw a pokemon chasing a man. She assumed it was Prof. Birch. A Poochyena chased him in circles before cornering him. "Hello! You over there! Please! Help!"

May was about to go run for help. Maybe a person with a pokemon could do something. "I'll go find-"

"No! Don't leave me! In my bag! There's a pokeball!" Prof. Birch cried in desperation.

She saw a bag on the ground near the Poochyena. She didn't really think, she dove for the bag. The pokemon was too busy to notice. Three pokeballs were in the bag. It was obvious that Birch wanted her to call out a pokemon to help. She grabbed the pokeball labeled Mudkip and threw it near Poochyena. Mudkip emerged and the battle started. "Mud mudkip!" The little water pokemon cried.

"Hurry and attack Poochyena! Tackle!"

Mudkip nodded and hit the other pokemon. Poochyena didn't like that so he hit back with his own tackle. Mudkip easily took the hit and charged Poochyena again. Poochyena cried out and hit the ground hard. He was defeated. May and Birch sighed. "Good job Mudkip. Return to your pokeball." May said. Mudkip looked happy and went back.

Prof. Birch sighed again. "Whew..."

"What happened to you?" May asked.

Prof. Birch dusted off his coat and answered, "I was in the tall grass studying wild pokemon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot!"

"Good to see you're alright. I'm May."

"Oh? Hi, you're May! This is not the place to chat, so come by my pokemon lab later, okay?"

They walked back to the lab, then Prof. Birch continued to talk with her. "So, May. I've heard so much about you from your father. I've heard that you don't have your own pokemon yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all!"

He had no idea that saying that made May feel sad. She loved her father. But she really didn't like to be compared like that. "Oh, yes. As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the pokemon you used earlier."

Birch handed her the pokeball with Mudkip. "(I guess it won't kill me to have a pokemon. It would help in situations like that.) Thank you Prof. Birch."

"No problem. If you work at pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good trainer."

May wasn't sure about being called a trainer. Just having a pokemon as insurance for leaving town would be enough. She was about to say so when Birch continued. "My kid, Brendan, is out on route 103 studying pokemon."

May perked up at that name.

"It might not be a bad idea for you to go see Brendan. What do you think?" Birch asked.

"(Seeing Brendan again sounds great.) Sure." May said.

Birch was glad. "Great! Brendan should be happy, too. Get Brendan to teach you what it means to be a trainer."

May agreed and left the lab to go in search of Brendan. She left town and walked to a sign that said Oldale town up ahead. It was surprising how fast it took to get there. It was a nice place. But she kept moving. She wanted to hurry and find Brendan. But a person stopped her. "Hi! I work at a pokemon mart. Can I get you to come with me?"

The person led her to the front of the store.

Blah blah blah. That's all May heard until... "Here, I'd like you to have this as a promotional item."

They handed her a potion. May put it in her bag with the other one.

"Thanks, but I really must be going." May quickly walked away before person could blab more.

"Wait! Aren't you going to buy something! She left. And after I gave her free stuff. The least she could have done was buy one thing."

May found herself out of that town and on another route. She saw another sign. (Let's see... it reads, "Route 103." Hey! I'm here.)

She walked a little further and found Brendan. Who was talking to himself again. "Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on route 103..." He noticed her at last. "Hey, it's May! I see dad gave you a pokemon. Since we're here, how about a little battle?"

"Okay. (Not what I was planning, but it could be fun.)" May thought.

"I'll teach you what being a trainer's all about!" He threw out his pokeball. And a Treeko came out. May threw hers and out came Mudkip.

"Only use your attack move." Said May.

Mudkip nodded and charged to tackle Treeko. But-

"Pound." Brendan ordered.

Treeko wacked Mudkip with his tail. Mudkip shook it off and attacked himself. Treeko hit him again but Mudkip was gained the upper hand with another tackle. Treeko was starting to get tired. Brendan tried to encourage his Treeko. "Hang in there."

Treeko nodded.. "Tree Treeko!"

Another wack from Treeko's tail made Mudkip almost fall over. Mudkip rammed into Treeko and whittled Treeko's strength down more. Treeko was barely standing.

"Once more, Mudkip." Said May.

Treeko hit Mudkip again and Mudkip looked worn out too. But he got the last hit in. And KO'D Treeko! Thus growing to level 6. And learning mud-slap.

May was a little surprised. (Wow, I beat Brendan.)

Brendan smiled. "Huh, May, you're not too shabby."

They recalled their pokemon.

"Thanks, Brendan."

"I think I get it. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now. Look, your pokemon already likes you, even though you just got it. May, I get the feeling that you could befriend any pokemon with ease."

"Uh... (uh...)" Was all May could say.

Brendan laughed at May's "response." "(She's cute. A tough battler, but a little shy.) We should head back to the lab. Come along."

He left and May was left with her thoughts. (Brendan is a good sport. But I wish I responded better then that. Anyway, that was fun. Maybe becoming a trainer isn't such a bad idea.)

She remembered she should return to the lab, so she quickly started heading back. May arrived in Oldale town and saw Brendan waiting for her. But then she saw the pokemon center. "(Mudkip needs to be healed. I'll stop by really fast.) I'll be right back!"

Brendan nodded and waited for her. May went in and saw the pokemon nurse. Nurse Do greeted her. "Hello there I am Nurse Do (Doe), do you need me to heal your pokemon?"

"Yes, please, my Mudkip was in a battle not too long ago."

"No problem."

The nurse took the pokeball holding Mudkip and used the machine to restore him to health. "There you go."

The nurse handed Mudkip back to May. "Thanks."

May quickly left and met up with Brendan. "Hey there. I'm heading back to my dad's lab now. May, you should hustle back, too." Brendan said.

He went on ahead and May quickly followed. It took no time at all to reach Littleroot again. May went into the lab and Brendan was standing by his dad. Prof. Birch just heard Brendan say what happened. "Oh, hi, May! I heard you beat Brendan on your first try. That's excellent! Brendan's been helping with my research for a long time. Brendan has an extensive history as a trainer already. Here, May, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this pokedex." Birch handed her the pokedex. "The pokedex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any pokemon you meet or catch. My kid, Brendan, goes everywhere with it. Whenever my kid catches a rare pokemon and records its data in the pokedex, why, Brendan looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows me."

"Thank you. (I already know what a pokedex is. I could have done without the long explanation.)" But May didn't say those thoughts out loud. Even though she really wanted to.

Brendan piped up. "Huh... So you got a pokedex, too. Well then, here. I'll give you this." Brendan gave May 5 pokeballs. She put them away. "You know it's more fun to have a whole bunch of pokemon. I'm going to explore all over the place to find different pokemon. If I find any cool pokemon, you bet I'll try to get them with pokeballs."

"Thanks Brendan."

(I guess wheels started turning in my head then. At first I thought that being a trainer was unnecessary. But, now that I think about it, if I were to take on pokemon gyms and become a strong trainer, people would think of me for me. If I gained a reputation here in Hoenn, then people would say, "Look over there, it's May. The strong pokemon trainer." Not the gym leader's daughter. And one day, If I tried hard enough, I could beat dad. If I surpassed him, I could finally stop living in his shadow. And maybe I could finally gain my own life.)

"I'll do it." May suddenly said.

Birch and Brendan looked confused. "(What on earth is she talking about?) Come again?" Birch asked.

"I'm going to take the gym leader challenge." May answered.

"Really? That's great. But isn't this all a little too soon. You've only just moved here."

"I'll be alright. And I'm sure my parents will be thrilled."

Brendan walked up to her. "I'll be leaving to find pokemon in different areas soon. So I'm sure we'll cross paths every so often. How about we battle again sometime?"

He stuck his hand out. May thought about it and smiled.

"Sure." Was all she said.

They shook hands and May left the lab to tell her mother what she decided. She went over to her house to see that her mom was standing right in front of it. "May! May! Did you introduce yourself to Prof. Birch?"

"Yes, and take a look at this."

May threw her pokeball and out came Mudkip.

Her mom looked at Mudkip and had a big smile on her face. "Oh! What an adorable pokemon! You got him from Prof. Birch. How nice! You're your father's child, alright."

May's mom didn't see her flinch. "You look good together with Mudkip!"

"I decided to take the gym leader challenge after all. I'll be leaving now."

Her mom looked a little sad. But perked up right after. "I'm glad you decided to do this. A little sooner than I thought, but this will be good for you. Here, honey! If you're going out on an adventure, wear these running shoes. They'll put a zip in your step!" Ruby said with excitement... again.

May took off her regular shoes and switched them with the running shoes. "It's a gift I was planning on giving you today."

"Thank you, mom. (I'm getting things left from right.)"

May hugged her mom. "To think you have your very own pokemon now... Your father will be overjoyed."

"Yeah, I bet he will. (Since he's wanted me to have a pokemon for a while too.)"

The hug ended. "...But please be careful. If anything happens, you can come home."

May tried to reassure her mom. "I will. Don't worry. Goodbye."

"Bye dear. Go on, go get them, honey! Those gym leaders won't know what hit them." Her mom quickly went inside the house. Their parting was getting to be a bit much.

"Mud Mudkip."

May looked at her new pokemon. "Mom will be lonely. Dad will be in Petalburg gym, I'll be off on my own and she doesn't have any pokemon of her own. But I'll make her proud. When I return, I'll be a strong trainer. Now come along. We've got to catch some pokemon."

She started walking out of town and Mudkip followed.

Later...

"Tackle Wurmple."

Mudkip charged and hit Wurmple. Mudkip held the worm pokemon to the ground until Wurmple shot some string out. Mudkip jumped off and tried to get untangled. May quickly threw a pokeball at Wurmple and easily caught him. She picked up the ball and put it away. Then stripped away Mudkip of his bindings.

"Mudkip."

"You're welcome."

A Zigzagoon ran up. "Here's another chance. Tackle him." May said.

Mudkip hit Zigzagoon but the pokemon growled loudly. Mudkip was a little hesitant to attack after that. But he charged for another tackle. Zigzagoon "zigged" out of the way and tackled Mudkip to the ground. Mudkip got up and attacked again. Which the other pokemon returned the same. Zigzagoon was tougher than that Wurmple. But certainly tired. The perfect time to catch him. May threw the pokeball and caught Zigzagoon too. "Good job. Now that's enough for now. Return."

Mudkip returned to his pokeball and May took Zigzagoon's pokeball as well. And started walking to Oldale again. (A Zigzagoon and Wurmple aren't exactly strong pokemon to start with. But these are all I have as options.)

She made her way to the town and had Nurse Do, heal her injured pokemon. After that was done, May sat at a table there and thought about what to do next. (I wonder if I should go to the next town or spend the rest of the day here. Well, a lot has happened. I would like some rest.)

A girl a little older than her sat down next to her. The girl's name is Alice. Alice saw May looking a little confused. "Hello, my name's Alice. Are you a new pokemon trainer?"

"Yes, how did you know?" May asked.

"You look a little unsure of what to do next. That's a clear sign of a new trainer. I've been all over the world. I know a lot about different pokemon. So do you have any questions? I may be able to help you." Alice kindly offered.

May didn't have much need for that. "Nope. I know a fair amount about pokemon. When I was younger, I took the trainer, gym leader and elite test. I passed them all. And since I passed the Gym leader test with flying colors, I can actually qualify to run a gym."

"Wow, me too. I didn't pass the Elite test with flying colors. But I can qualify as an Elite trainer."

Now that shocked May. (No way...just who is this Alice person anyway?)

"Oh, what are your current pokemon?" Alice asked.

"A Mudkip, Wurmple and Zigzagoon."

Alice shook her head. "Oh, no. That won't do. You need pokemon that have potential. I breed pokemon that can benefit new trainers. If you are willing, I'll trade your pokemon for mine."

"Wait, why would you do that?" May asked. Really, how could Alice benefit from that at all?

"Like I said, I have traveled all over. I have rare pokemon that people would do anything to even see. I just hatched a Lapras, Miltank and a Growlithe a few days ago. They have never been in a battle. But they are good starters for trainers."

That was even more surprising. "Lapras, Miltank and Growlithe. I've only heard of those pokemon. I have never seen them before. (Even though I moved from Johto. I never went out to see these pokemon. I didn't think I'd get the chance.)"

"Then here's your chance." Alice said.

They walked outside and Alice let the three pokemon out.

"La"

"Millo"

"Growlithe."

"Would they interest you?" Alice asked.

"You'll have to tell me a little about them." May said.

"Certainly".

Lapras Lv 5 hatched in Kanto Hasty nature Ability Water absorb. (Changes water into Hp.) Type Water ice. Female. Attacks

Surf

Sing

Thunderbolt

Icebeam

"Lapras's father was taught Thunderbolt and Icebeam. And She inherited it. With Thunderbolt and the ability to negate water attacks, she is the perfect defense against water pokemon. I taught her Surf, which will be very useful. It took her forever to hatch. But it was worth it."

Miltank Lv 5 hatched in Hoenn in the Lavaridge town healing hot spring Brave nature Ability Thick fat (Heat and cold protection.) Type normal. Female. Attacks

Tackle

Growl

"Miltank wasn't bred with special moves. But she will come in handy when she learns certain ones. Miltank's mother came from Orre."

Growlithe Lv 5 hatched in Hoenn. Mt. Chimney peak Docile nature Ability Flash fire. (Powers up if hit by fire.) Type Fire. Male. Attacks

Bite

Roar

Crunch

Flamethrower

"His father was a Mawile. That Mawile knew Crunch and Flamethrower. And his mother knew flamethrower as well. So he inherited those attacks from them. He has poor defenses though, and one super-effective attack could KO him."

May was surprised. These pokemon were nonresistant in this region. And being born with powerful attacks is a great plus. She would have to be a fool to turn this deal down. "I'll take the deal. (I can feel it, I will gain my own life if I start off with these pokemon.)"

May let all her pokemon out. "You have to go with Alice now. She'll take good care of you."

Only Mudkip looked like he was going to miss her. "Mud?"

"It was nice meeting you, Mudkip. Thank you for helping me. Even if it was for such a short amount of time. (It's probably better that way. We didn't get the chance to grow attached.)"

Mudkip smiled and nodded. "Mud mud mud mud kip."

"Okay: Everyone return." May said to them.

"You three as well. And farewell. I'll miss you." Alice told Growlithe, Lapras and Miltank. All of the pokemon went back into their balls. "I promise you wont regret this. They'll be good to you."

The girls swapped pokeballs and the trade was done. May put her new pokemon away and took out her pokedex. She wanted to know a little more about her new pokemon. But... "What?"

"Something the matter?" Alice asked.

May showed her the pokedex. "My pokedex doesn't have any information on them. Not even pictures."

"Oh? Well your pokedex needs to be updated. Don't worry. I'll write down information from mine so you can look over later."

"Thanks."

Alice wrote down a lot of information in a little book. Then she ripped out some pages and handed it over. "I was starting a diary. But you can have it. I ripped out what I already wrote. Now, I should go. Take good care of your new pokemon. They'll help you out. Oh, all three of them are holding exp share. So training them should be easier. Farewell."

May waved as Alice started to leave. "Good bye. I'll do my best. (And with these pokemon, I will surpass dad. And finally get out of his shadow.)"

May didn't feel like continuing on her trip. So she went back into the pokemon center. So she could spend the night and start fresh the next day.

Preview: May sets off to the next city. And starts to form a relationship with her pokemon. Wally comes into the picture. A new rival? Next time... Chapter 2 The promised battle

**A/N: Wow. That was a lot of work to edit. You could tell I got lazy on some parts. Oh well. Here are a few explanations I should have said earlier. ( ) are thoughts most of the time. There is a narrative in May's POV that wasn't her thoughts. Hope it wasn't hard to figure out. I was playing the game as I wrote so if some of the dialog seems familiar, it's because it is right out of the game. Alice is actually myself. Except my name isn't Alice. Anyway, I traded those pokemon over to May in Pokemon Sapphire. So a lot of the stuff happening is happening while I'm playing. Hard to explain but if you've played the game you should understand.**

**This story is sappy. But is nowhere near as sappy as my first pokemon story. (Which I will never post because of that.)** **If you like that kind of thing then you'll love this story. Updates will probably be slow. Turning a script format into a regular one is exhausting. I wish I could get a beta reader to do this for me. Oh well... I admit the first chapter is rushed. But again, if you played the game you should know that May rushes into adventure right away. I was going off of that. And maybe I was a little lazy with that as well. **


	2. Chapter 2 The promised battle

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter I edited in a sitting. I was so bored... anyway, I want to update these first few chapters fast so you can get to where I changed my writing style. I think that starts in chapter 4. Once you get there you'll see I don't say EVERYTHING that happens in the game. I have battles in here that are so short they should have been skipped all together. Still... I like this chapter.**

Chapter 2 The promised battle

It was late at night. May was sleeping in one of the rooms at the pokemon center. Inside one of the pokeballs, her new pokemon, Growlithe felt that he needed to come out. He released himself from his pokeball and saw how dark it was. He knew he should be sleeping, and that his new trainer probably wouldn't want him to pop out like that, but he felt he had to. He saw May looking like she was in pain. She kept twitching and looked like she was starting to sweat. Growlithe knew she wasn't okay. He started to walk over. But she suddenly jolted up and gasped. The sudden movement started Growlithe and he jumped back. May was now wide awake and breathing harshly. She had a hand over her heart and took deep breaths to calm down. "Growl growlithe."

May snapped out of it and saw Growlithe. "What are you doing out?"

Growlithe looked a little worried and walked closer to her. He nudged her side. "Growl."

May smiled and started to pet his head. (I hoped I wouldn't have nightmares tonight. But I can't escape them. It's too fresh in my mind. But with Growlithe here, I don't feel so alone.)

Every night since the incident, she's have nightmares about it. Her dad didn't know about that. She usually woke up late at night from them, try to calm herself, drink some milk, maybe take a shower from sweating and then go back to sleep. Where she would usually not have a nightmare again.

(The first one to catch me in this state is one of my new pokemon. I guess if we're all going to travel together, they should know anyway.)

She stopped petting Growlithe and yawned. "I need to get back to sleep. Do you want to return to your pokeball?"

Growlithe shook his head and walked over to the door. May wasn't sure what he was doing. But then he laid down in front of it and curled up to sleep himself. "(Is he guarding the door? Well, it can't hurt.) Good night Growlithe. And thank you."

"Growlithe." The dog pokemon replied.

The next morning, May woke up and saw Growlithe still sleeping. It was a little early, so she decided to read some of what's written about him in the book Alice gave her. She flipped through and easily found the info.

Growlithe. The puppy pokemon.

Height 2'04 weight 41.9 lbs

Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this pokemon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.

That surprised May. (Wait. He can sense someone's emotions by the way they smell? Hey, maybe he sensed how I was feeling last night and went to comfort me. Wow, I want to know more.)

She continued reading.

Very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting.

It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes.

Very protective of it's territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space.

(Growlithe is an interesting pokemon alright. He's like a guard dog. Or puppy in his case.) May got up and put the book away. Growlithe woke up and waited for her to get ready. May grabbed her things and was ready to go get some breakfast from the nurse. "(Oh yeah. I should recall Growlithe. But, then again, there isn't any problem with having him stick around. He's travel size anyway.) Come on Growlithe. Let's go eat."

Growlithe looked happy and nodded. Then he followed her out.

Later... May and Growlithe walked out of the pokemon center completely content. Not only did Nurse Do feed them pancakes, but she made enough or them to have seconds and share with Lapras and Miltank. Those pokemon were back in their pokeballs and they were ready to go.

"Okay, time to go." May said.

"Growl growl." Growlithe responded happily.

They started walking. They left Oldale town and went out into the unknown. May passed this boy named Calvin and he stopped her. "You look like a trainer. Come battle me!"

"What? What's with you? I just want to pass."

"Not before getting passed me! Go Zigzagoon!" He released his pokemon.

"(Oh brother.) Fine. I choose..."

Growlithe looked ready, but was disappointed when she said...

"Lapras."

Lapras came out all full of pancakes and ready to battle.

"Use Surf." A huge wave crashed down on Zigzagoon. The pokemon barely had strength to stand.

"Use Growl." Calvin commanded. Zigzagoon did and it didn't prevent any damage.

This battle was all too easy for May. "Finish him." The second wave ended it. Lapras was victorious.

"Arrgh, I lost... I should have trained more..."

"Can I pass now?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Zigzagoon and Lapras were recalled and May continued. Only to run into another person. (This is going to take forever.)

After beating Rick and Allen, Lapras went to level 6.

"Growl Growlithe" Growlithe looked at May..

"You want to battle? Well, I'm training Lapras for now. Don't worry, I'll make sure I train you next."

Growlithe understood and they continued. May saw some berries and picked them. They would probably come in handy. May eventually came upon a sign. It read "Petalburg city" coming up."

May perked up at the name. "Petalburg? Hey guess what, my dad is the gym leader here." Growlithe tilted his head in confusion. "My dad probably doesn't know that mom and I are already here. He'll be surprised to see me."

They kept going only to be stopped by a girl named Tiana. Which frustrated May. "I want to hurry and get to Petalburg. Can you please step aside?"

"No. I want a battle now." Tiana said without care.

May was getting annoyed. All these people were practically forcing her to fight. She wasn't in the mood to be stopped from seeing her father. "Fine, whatever."

"Good, now I choose you Zigzagoon!"

"My choice is Lapras."

Both pokemon came out. May planned to finish this battle as soon as possible. "Surf." The wave knocked out that pokemon in one hit. Lapras grew to level 7.

Tiana couldn't believe her Zigzagoon lost so easily. "Dang, you don't have to have your pokemon attack so hard."

"I told you to move out the way. You should have listened." Said May.

"It's not over yet. Go Zigzagoon number 2!"

"(Another one? I'm getting tired of all these Zigzagoons.) Knock her out."

"La." was all Lapras said before the attack. The wave of water knocked this Zigzagoon out too. The battle was over.

Tiana accepted defeat. "Sorry."

" It's fine." May said.

The pokemon were recalled and May and Growlithe entered Petalburg. It was a calm looking place. May was about to go into the pokemon center to have Lapras rest, but she saw a woman looking worried. "Where has our Wally gone? We have to leave for Verdanturf town very soon..."

May decided it wasn't her business and went in the center. The nurse, who is named Ray, healed Lapras and she left to go to the gym. She stood in front of it and Growlithe knew she was nervous. "What if dad wants a battle? He is a Gym leader after all. I'm not ready. He's too strong. But... he's my dad. He wouldn't force me to battle anyway. Come on Growlithe."

They walked in and Norman was standing right there. "Hm? Well if it isn't May! So you're all finished moving in?"

"Yeah dad."

Norman laughed and gave her a quick hug. "I'm surprised that you managed to get here by yourself." Growlithe walked over to him and sniffed him. "Oh, I see. You're with some pokemon. Hm... then I guess you're going to become a trainer like me, May."

"(Not like you, but-) Yes, I've decided to become a trainer." May said.

Norman smiled at that. "That's great news! I'll be looking forward to it! (Maybe you'll even open up.)"

Some kid about May's age suddenly walked in and right up to Norman. "Um... I... I'd like to get a pokemon, please..."

" Hm? You're... uh... oh, right. You're Wally, right?" Norman asked.

The boy answered, "Yes. I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a pokemon along. But I've never caught a pokemon before. I don't know how..."

"Hm. I see. May, you heard that, right?"

"Yeah..." She replied.

"Then go with Wally and make sure that he safely catches a pokemon."

"Sure."

Norman was glad his daughter agreed. Wally really did need help. "Wally, here, I'll loan you my pokemon. A Zigzagoon."

(Oh come on!) May thought.

Wally didn't have the same thoughts. "Oh, wow! A pokemon!"

"Hm. I'll give you a pokeball, too. Go for it!" Norman said.

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" Wally said with excitement.

Only one thing came to May's mind. (This guy is too hyper.)

"May...Would you really come with me?" Wally asked.

May could tell he was a little timid so she was nice. "No problem. Stay here Growlithe. I'll be right back."

May and Wally went out and back to the wild where May just came from. He started looking through some grass. "May... Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?

"Yes, just be a little patient and one should pop out."

"Okay, please watch me to see if I can catch one properly. ...Whoa!" A Ralts jumped out! Wally brought out Zigzagoon and had him tackle Ralts a few times. Ralts was starting to look weak. "Return Zigzagoon."

Zigzagoon was recalled. "May, I throw a pokeball now right?"

"Yeah, go for it." May encouraged him.

Wally threw the pokeball and Ralts was caught. "I did it... it's my... my pokemon! May, thank you! Let's go back to the gym!"

They hurried back and Norman and Growlithe greeted them. "So, did it work out?"

Wally nodded. "Thank you, yes, it did. Here's your pokemon back." He returned Zigzagoon to Norman and turned to May. "May, thank you for coming along with me. You two are why I was able to catch my pokemon. I promise I'll take really good care of it. Oh! My mom's waiting for me, so I have to go! Bye, May!" Wally ran out and Growlithe started sniffing the ground where he stood.

Norman turned to his daughter. "Now... May, if you want to become a strong trainer, here's my advice. Head for Rustboro city beyond this town. There, you should challenge the gym leader, Roxanne. After her, go on to other pokemon gyms and defeat their leaders. Collect badges from them, understood?

"Yes, dad. I know that already. But what about you?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm a gym leader, too. We'll battle one day, May. But that's only after you become stronger. Collect 4 badges and then come challenge me."

"Okay then. Well I'll be going then."

She started to walk out but Norman stopped her. "Wait, that Growlithe looks like a good pokemon. But you'll want to keep him out of your first gym battle. I shouldn't say any more on that. Good bye my beautiful daughter. Train hard."

May almost laughed at what he said. "Alright, bye dad."

She left the gym and Norman had a feeling that she would be fine. May turned to Growlithe and saw him still sniffing around. "Growlithe, we're gonna stay the night here. I don't feel like moving on today." Growlithe stopped sniffing and looked at her. "We'll stay at the pokemon center. But, we'll look around first."

(May's traveling tips. It's best to linger in areas you travel so that you can remember them. That's good to do if you want to return and not get lost. Remember landmarks so that they will jog your memory in case you don't know where you are.)

May looked around the small city and came up a house. She knocked and walked in. The two people there greeted her. The woman walked over. "You must be a traveling trainer. In case you didn't know, a man named Norman became our town's new gym leader. I think he called his family over from the Johto region."

May thought about what she said before replying, "Heh, I bet you're right. (Better not let them know I'm his daughter. That would start the cycle all over again.)"

The boy sitting at the desk sighed. "Be careful if you want to challenge him. I battled Norman once, but, whew, he was way too strong. How would I put it? I just got the feeling he lives for pokemon."

After chatting a little bit, May left to long around some more. She came upon some guy not too much older than her looking into some water from a pond, lake or whatever. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "My face is reflected in the water. It's a shining grin full of hope... Or could it be a look of somber silence struggling with fear... What do you see reflected in your face?"

He turned back to stare at the water. May thought he was a little crazy. But couldn't help but look at her rippling reflection. (I'm not sure what I see. I'm nothing right now. I'm not even sure what I want.) Growlithe nudged her at looked into the water himself. (He must sense my sad mood. Maybe Growlithe wants me to look again.)

She did and tried to think a little more positively. (I see... someone who is slowly growing. And will find her way some day.) She smiled a little and Growlithe seemed happier. "Let's keep looking around."

Growlithe nodded and they eventually wound up at a nice house with a garden with a little front yard. "Wow, I wish Mom and I moved here." She noticed a sign. "This sign says, "Wally's house." Hey, maybe we can see Wally before he leaves."

She knocked and went inside. They were surprised to see the woman they saw when they first arrived. "Hello there. Wally was really happy when he told us that he caught a pokemon. It's been ages since I've seen him smile like that. I'm Wally's mother. Nice to meet you."

A man walked over before May could say anything. "You're... Ah, you must be May, right?"

"Yes, I guess you are Wally's dad."

"Yep. Thank you for playing with Wally a little while ago."

(play?) May thought a little confused.

Wally's father didn't even notice as he continued. "He's been frail and sickly ever since he was a baby. We've sent him to stay with my relatives in Verdanturf town for a while. The air is a lot cleaner there than it is here. I wonder how he is doing. He left on his own."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." May said.

After talking with Wally's parents, May went around Petalburg for a while and when it got dark, she went to spend the night at the pokemon center. She kept Growlithe out of his pokeball and prepared for bed. "(I'll beat you one day dad. And then beat the rest of the gym leaders.) Growlithe, we will fight my dad for a badge one day in the future. Let's train tomorrow and battle many trainers so our little team can get stronger."

Growlithe nodded and they went to sleep. That night, May was having another nightmare. It seemed like she was struggling with something in her sleep. Growlithe woke up right away and walked over to her. He put a paw on her and started to shake her. But that didn't do much. So... "GROWL! GROWL! GROWL!"

His loud "barking" made her suddenly wake. May seemed shocked for a second but was okay. She realized it was Growlithe who woke her up. "Thanks. I really didn't want that nightmare to continue. My heart is still racing."

Growlithe looked a little worried but May assured him she was fine. And the two of them went back to sleep.

Preview: The training begins. May's pokemon try their best in battle. But they run into trouble along the way. Who is Team Aqua? And is it possible to get a badge when at a disadvantage? Next time... Chapter 3 Runaway thief

**A/N: This is where "May's traveling tips" debuts.** **There's no real reason for it. And get used to the night terrors. She'll be having them for a long time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Runaway thief

**A/N: Looking back at all the battles I've written, I can't help but notice they're all bad. The story gets better but the battles stay the same. Except for one string of battles that happens in about 27 chapters. Anyway, you'll get to meet Team Aqua this chapter. This follows the same plot as the game for a while. But don't worry. I will get back to what happened to May in the first chapter eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Or half of the dialog... I still own the guy from the first chapter though.**

Chapter 3 Runaway thief

May quickly left the pokemon center in the morning. Growlithe followed her out into the wild. May found herself at a beach and a trainer challenged her. Needless to say, May had Lapras come out and jump in the water. Lapras easily beat the pokemon and grew to level 8. With the exp share, Growlithe and Miltank went to level 6. "Good job Lapras. Now return."

Lapras was recalled and May continued. She left the beach and saw a house by a pier. The pier had a boat in the water by it. May read the sign by the house. "It says Mr. Briney's cottage. Look... the doors wide open."

They went in and saw that it was empty. It was a nice place. But May decided they should hurry and leave. So they left and continued walking. They ran into a girl about Mays age. "Look over there. That seaside cottage is where Mr. Briney lives. He was once a mighty sailor who never feared the sea, however stormy. I wonder where he went."

After talking with her, May continued. After battling some rich guy, she went into Petalburg woods. Battling with Lapras against a trainer. Lapras grew to level 9. May and Growlithe reached the middle of the woods.

They saw a man looking around. "Hmmm... Not a one to be found..." He walked over to May. "Hello, have you seen any pokemon called Shroomish around here? I really love that pokemon."

Before May could say anything, Growlithe started to growl. "What's the matter?" May asked.

A man with a blue bandana on his head walked over. A man named Uno glared at the man. "I was going to ambush you, but you had to dawdle in petalburg woods forever, didn't you? I got sick of waiting, so here I am!" He ran over to the man. "You! Devon researcher! Hand over those papers!"

The Devon researcher ran behind May in a panic. "Aiyeeeh! You're a pokemon trainer, aren't you? You've got to help me, please!"

"Don't worry, I won't let him get you." May assured him.

That got Uno angry. "Hunh? What do you think you're doing? What, you're going to protect him?"

Growlithe growled even louder.

"That's right. (Who does he think he is?)"

"No one who crosses team Aqua gets any mercy, not even a kid! Come on and battle me! Go Poochyena!" Grunt Uno released his pokemon.

"I see Growlithe wants to fight. So go on Growlithe." Growlithe ran up to face the other dog like pokemon. Dog vs hyena. And this poochyena was at level 9 while Growlithe was at 6. "Here's your first battle. Use Flamethrower." May ordered.

Growlithe shot flames out of his mouth and hurt Poochyena pretty bad. Poochyena tackled but one more flamethrower finished it. He grew to level 7. Growlithe forgot roar and learned ember.

"You're kidding me! You're tough!" Grunt Uno admitted with shock. "Grrr... You've got some nerve meddling with team aqua! Come on and battle me again! I wish I could say that, but I'm all out of pokemon... And, hey, we of Team Aqua are also after something in Rustboro. I'll let you go today!"

Uno ran away and the Devon researcher sighed with relief. "Whew... That was awfully close! Thanks to you, he didn't rob me of these important papers. I know, I'll give you a Great ball as my thanks! Didn't that Team Aqua thug say they were after something in Rustboro, too?"

He turned away while thinking, then back. "Uh-oh! It's a crisis! I can't be wasting time!"

He ran away as well. Leaving May and Growlithe confused. "I wonder what that was all about. Anyway, let's hurry up and go."

"Growl growl."

They made it out of the woods and saw a building. The sign said, "Pretty petal flower shop." May and Growlithe walked in. Three woman were inside. The first girl out of three sisters spoke up. "Hello! This is Pretty petal flower shop. Spreading flowers throughout the world! Your name is?"

"It's May."

"May. That's a nice name."

"Thanks. (I guess...)"

"May, would you like to learn about berries?"

"Sure. (She could have a useful tip.)" Poor May didn't know that would be the start of a long and pointless explanation. For a while, all May heard was blah blah blah.

" ...I want to see the whole wide world filled with beautiful flowers. That's my dream. Please help me, May. Plant berries and bring more flower into the world."

"I'll do what I can. (Meaning I probably won't.)"

May walked over to the next woman. Hopefully this woman wouldn't be so talkative. "Hello! The more attention you give to flowers, the more beautifully they bloom. You'll like tending to flowers. I'm sure of it. You can have this." She handed May a Wailmer pail.

"Um, thanks."

After this woman talked about how to use it May went to the 3rd sister. "I'm trying to be like my big sisters. I'm growing flowers, too! Here you go! It's for you!" She handed a Cheri berry over to May.

This time May was genuinely grateful. "Thank you. (Now this, is actually useful.)" She smiled in thanks. They talked a little and May started to leave. The sisters bid her farewell.

"Come again soon!"

"It was nice having you!"

"Your pokemon is very cute!"

Growlithe blushed and they walked out. They continued their trip and carefully avoided battles. They had trained enough. Crossing over a bridge, they finally reached Rustboro city. May quickly ran to the pokemon center to heal her pokemon. "Okay, now let's go to the gym." She said.

A random girl in the center spoke up. "You'll want to look around town. Why, you'll find different things. Like, the man next door gave me an HM! I used it to teach my pokemon to cut down skinny trees."

The girl's advice was ignored. "I'll look around after I beat the gym leader. That's the most important thing."

"Okay. If you say so." The girl said.

May was determined. Today was the day she would get her first badge. "Come on Growlithe."

"Growl."

They walked out and went straight for the Gym. But a different girl stopped her. "I see you are a trainer. But I'm not sure if you're ready to face the Gym leader. Especially with that pokemon. I challenged the Gym leader, but... It's not going to be easy with my Fire-type pokemon... Fire-type pokemon don't match up well against Rock-type Pokemon..."

A Gym leader's kid knows all about this kind of stuff. It was no news to May. "I know, so I guess I won't use Growlithe. (Miltank's attacks will be useless too. Hm...)"

The girl offered more advice. "Check out the trainer school over there. They know a lot about the leader and can help."

"(I guess I should check in just in case.) Okay, thanks." May went in the school and went up to the teacher. But before she could say a word the teacher checked on the students then walked back over to her. "What are you doing?"

The teacher replied, " Students who don't study get a little taste of my quick claw. Whether or not you are a good student will be evident from the way you use this item."

He gave May a Quick claw. "Thanks but why did you give this to me?"

"You wish to challenge the Gym leader, yes? This will help a little. The leader's pokemon can slow yours down and crush them. A pokemon holding the quick claw will occasionally speed up and get to move before it's opponent." He told her.

"(Wow, I had no idea. This will be helpful. I'll give it to Lapras.) What else do you know about the leader?" May asked.

"I know a lot. But that is something I should let you find out on your own. Good luck."

May thanked him and left the school. It was finally time. She ran up to the gym and read the sign. "Rustboro city pokemon Gym leader: Roxanne. The Rock-loving honors student!"

"Let's go inside." She told Growlithe.

"Growl!"

They went in and May started to feel nervous. If she failed, it would be all over. A man wearing green clothes walked over. He was a Gym Dude. "Yo, how's it going? Listen, my friend! Would you like to become a champion? I'm no trainer, not me, but I can sure give you winning advice."

She was a little taken back by his eagerness but wouldn't pass up useful information. "Okay."

"That's settled, then! We'll aim for the Pokemon Championship together! It's your job as a trainer to collect Gym badges, am I right? But Gym Leaders aren't pushovers! And that's where I come in! I'm here to provide expert advice! Roxanne, the Gym leader, is a user of Rock-type pokemon. The rock-type is very durable, but it can't stand Water-type and Grass-type moves. Come see me afterwards, if you beat the Gym leader. Well, go for it!"

His advice actually was helpful. Now May knew what to expect. "Alright, thanks for the tips." May and Growlithe went right over to Roxanne. It starts... Now!

Roxanne noticed May and greeted her. "Hello, I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Pokemon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply what I learned at the pokemon trainers school in battle."

May thought, "(She went to that school? No wonder the teacher knew a lot about her.) I'm not exactly here to chat."

"I see... Well then, would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with which pokemon?"

"Gladly." May said with confidence.

"Alright, you're up, Geodude!"

"I choose Lapras."

The pokemon were released. May went first. "Surf" Geodude was level 14, and Lapras was level 9. But the huge wave knocked Geodude out in one blow! Lapras went to level 10.

Roxanne didn't let that bother her. "Return Geodude. And Come on out Nosepass!"

A very strong looking Nosepass emerged from it's pokeball. May did not want Nosepass to even touch Lapras. "Sing"

"La, la la laaaa" Lapras sung and Nosepass fell asleep!

"Now use Surf." The level 15 Nosepass was a sitting duck. He barely was able to withstand it. "Finish her."

Roxanne quickly used a potion. And Nosepass survived.

That wasn't good for May. Lapras looked at her while waiting for a command. "(Nosepass will wake up if I don't end this now. That Nosepass is strong. I can tell. I can't afford to have Nosepass attack.) Try again."

Lapras used Surf again, but another potion made Nosepass survive. Gym Dude cheered from the back. "You can do it May! Don't give up!"

"Growl Growl!" Growlithe encouraged her as well.

May kept going. "Again! (This is so frustrating! Just go down!)"

This time, Roxanne didn't have another potion. And Nosepass was knocked out. Lapras went to level 11. "(I...I won! And it was easy!) Great job, Lapras."

"La."

Roxanne took out a badge. "So... I lost... It seems that I still have much more to learn... I understand. The pokemon league's rules state that trainers are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official pokemon league Stone Badge."

May took it from Roxanne in mild shock. "Wow, I'm still a little surprised we won on our first try."

"You deserve it. That strategy to stall Nosepass by making him sleep was very smart. Now, the Stone Badge heightens the attack power of your pokemon. It also enables them to use the HMCut outside of battle. Please take this with you, too." She gave May TM39 "That TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers speed."

"Thanks for the badge. It was nice battling you. (Unlike other trainers, she's polite.)"

Roxanne smiled and they recalled their pokemon. "Since you are so strong, you should challenge other Gym Leaders. By battling many trainers, you should learn many things. Good luck."

"Thanks. Goodbye."

She and Growlithe went back to that gym dude. He looked ecstatic. "Whoa! What a breathtaking victory! My cheering must've worked! Great! Check your trainer card. The Stone Badge should be properly recorded on it. In other words...You've climbed the first step on the stairs to the championship! That's got to feel awesome!"

(It really did feel good. Because of all my pokemon, I was able to win. Three more badges, dad.)

"Yep, now I should leave. Goodbye." May said.

"Don't you worry. I see a champion in the making. We'll meet again soon."

May and Growlithe left the gym. Things were going great. "I can't believe it. We really have a Boulder badge!" She said with excitement.

"Grooooooooooooowl!"

"You look happy."

Growlithe nodded. But then suddenly started growling. He looked over to the right looking angry. Suddenly, that Aqua grunt suddenly ran by while yelling, "Get out! Out of the way!"

The Devon researcher came out after him. "Wait! Pleeeaaase! Don't take my goods!"

He started going after the Aqua grunt. May looked at Growlithe. "Let's go after them."

Growlithe nodded and they went after them. May ran into Devon guy after a bit. He looked surprised. "Oh, it's you! You're that fantastic trainer who helped me in Petalburg woods!"

"Yeah, good to see you again. Now what's wrong?"

"Help me! I was robbed by Team Aqua! I have to get the Devon goods back! If I don't... I'm going to be in serious trouble. That shady character, I think he took off towards the tunnel over there."

That was all May needed to know. "Okay, got it. See ya."

May and Growlithe started running after the grunt. They carefully avoided battle. They made it to a house. Where this man with a white outfit stood. May decided to ask, "Did you see a guy with a blue bandana on his head go this way?"

The man who was nicknamed BF didn't seem to listen. "Nnn... Roar! What's going on?"

"Did you hear me? A guy with a blue bandana. Did you see him?"

BF looked at May as if he just noticed her. "Huh? Well yeah! I was digging the tunnel without any tools when some goon ordered me out! That tunnel's filled with pokemon that react badly to loud noises. They could cause an uproar. That's why we stopped using heavy equipment for tunneling... I'm worried that goon will do something stupid and startle the pokemon into an uproar."

"Don't worry, we beat this guy before. We'll take care of it." May told him.

"Try to hurry, and not make too much noise. Oh, and there are rocks blocking the way in there. I was trying to dig through the blockade. Anyway, that goon doesn't have anywhere to go. You can corner him."

May thanked him for the info and went for the tunnel entrance. An old man stood by it. He looked very upset. "Ohhh, what am I to do? We were on a walk, Peeko and I, when we were jumped by an odd thug... The scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko! Weeeoooooooooaaar! Peeko!"

"Don't worry sir. I'll get Peeko back for you. What pokemon is she?"

The old man answered, "Peeko is a Wingull. Please save her."

"It'll be okay. (That stupid guy. Hurting an old man is going way too far.)"

May and Growlithe went in. There was a lot of mist. They carefully made their way through. And they spotted Grunt Uno! "What, are you coming? Come and get some then!"

Uno and the hostage pokemon, Peeko, moved back. May and Growlithe went over. "Grah, keelhaul it all! That hostage pokemon turned out to be worthless! And to think I made a getaway... In this tunnel to nowhere! Hey! You! So you want to battle me?"

"Yeah. Go for it Growlithe."

"Growlithe!" Growlithe was ready to go.

Grunt Uno threw out the pokeball. "This is your second chance. Don't blow it this time Poochyena." Poochyena came out. And was stronger than last time. A level 11 Poochyena vs. a level 7 Growlithe.

May had Growlithe start. "Flamethrower."

Growlithe summoned as much power as he could to pull off a critical hit! Poochyena yelped and fainted right away. Growlithe went to level 8.

Grunt Uno slapped a hand to his head. "Urrrggh! My career in crime comes to a dead end!" He recalled his pokemon. "This plan is not right... The Boss told me this would be a slick-and-easy job to pull. All I had to do was steal some package from Devon. Tch! You want it back that badly, take it!"

He threw it at May, but she caught it. (Sore loser.) She thought. He pushed past her and ran off. "Hey! Come back here!"

The old man walked up and May moved aside so he could see Peeko. "Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe!" The old man and Peeko were very happy. "Peeko owes her life to you! They call me Mr. Briney. And, you are?"

"(So THIS is where he was.)My name's May. And this is Growlithe. He took care of that guy's pokemon."

"Growl Growlithe." Growlithe's ego went up a few notches just then.

Mr. Briney gave them a huge smile. "Ah, so you are May! I sincerely thank you! And Growlithe. Now, if there's anything that troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me! You can usually find me in my cottage by the sea near Petalburg woods. Come, Peeko, we should make our way home."

Peeko nodded and let out a "Pihyoh!"

They suddenly left. May looked at Growlithe feeling proud. "You really pulled through for me. That was amazing. Critical hits don't happen a lot."

Growlithe smiled and they both walked out of the cave. The guy called BF walked over. "Nnn... Roar! That goofy goon hightailed it out of the tunnel! I can go back to digging! Thank you."

"You're welcome. (I wonder why he's so pumped about digging through the blockade.)" She thought. But decided to forget about it for now.

BF went on to do his thing. And May and Growlithe made their way back to the Devon man.

"Oh! How did it go? The Devon goods?"

May showed him the Devon goods. "Got em right here."

"You did! You got them back! You really are a great trainer! I know! As my thanks, I'll give you another Great Ball!" May took it and thanked him. "Excuse me, please! Please come with me!"

"...Uh... sure."

Later... in the Devon building's top floor.

The Devon researcher led May in. "This is the Devon corporation's third floor. Our president's office is on this floor. Anyway, I can't tell you how much I'm grateful for what you've done. Um... By the way, that parcel you got back for us... Could I get you to deliver that to the shipyard in Slateport? It would be awful if those robbers tried to take it again."

May gave him a look. (Another favor? I'm starting to think he's taking advantage of my kindness.)

"Uh... Hehehe, so, uh, could I count on you to do that for me?"

Before May could say anything... "Oh, that's right. Could you wait here a second?"

He left to go to the other side of the room for a moment. And then returned. "Our president would like to have a word with you. Please come with me."

They walked over to a large table with the president of the company sitting there.

"Please, go ahead." The researcher said.

May went over to the other side of the table to hear what the president had to say. "I'm Mr. Stone, the president of the Devon corporation. I'd just got word about you! You saved our staff not just once, but twice! I have a favor to ask of an amazing person like you.

"(A favor? Come on! But... he did call me amazing.) What can I do to help?" She said while not really saying if she'd do it or not.

Mr. Stone began to explain. "I understand that you're delivering a package to Slateport's shipyard."

(I never agreed. But I guess I will.) May thought.

"Well, on the way, could you stop off in Dewford town? I was hoping that you'd deliver a letter to Steven in Dewford."

That wasn't too complicated. "Sure."

He handed May the letter. "Now, you should know that I am a great president. So, I'd never be so cheap as to ask a favor for nothing in return. That's why I want you to have this!"

He gave May some high-tech device. "Thanks, but, what is it?" May asked.

"That device... It's a pokemon navigator, or pokenav for short. It's an indispensable tool for any trainer on an adventure. It has a map of the Hoenn region. You can check the locations of Dewford and Slateport easily!"

"(Wow! Now this is a fantastic gift. I'll definitely do this for Mr. Stone.) Leave it to me."

"Great. I'm counting on you!"

The Devon researcher spoke up. "If you visit the Shipyard in Slateport, you should go see Capt. Stern."

"Alright. Goodbye." May said as she and Growlithe turned to leave.

Preview: May got her first badge. After all that excitement, she's ready to relax for the rest of the day. But advice makes her realize something she doesn't want to be true. What's this? A temporary pokemon to even out some problems? Next time... Chapter 4 A fun day in Rustboro.

**A/N: Turning this from script to non-script isn't as bad as I thought. I'm glad I decided to do this. I'm pretty happy about sharing May's journey.**


	4. Chapter 4 A fun day in Rustboro

**A/N: Okay, the slight change in style is in effect. Well this chapter is my first filler. It's for some character development**. **You also get to see what is on the pokemons minds. Oh, and you're probably wondering why this is rated T. It's for some violence that happens later on. It wont be full of gore so don't worry. It will just be a step up from the normal stuff. I'll let you know when that happens. Sit back and relax for now with this filler.**

Chapter 4 A fun day in Rustboro

May and Growlithe walked out of Mr. Stone's office. (I guess I'll leave this city tomorrow. For now, I'll hang around.) She thought.

They walked through a room filled with scientists and walked out. Then the got to the first floor and left the entire building. Then May ran over to the pokemon center to rest up her pokemon. Not that they really needed it. Considering Lapras and Growlithe didn't take a single hit. After that was done, May turned to Growlithe. "Let's look around."

"Growl." Growlithe responded.

They left the pokemon center and walked down a little. And guess who they spotted? "Brendan? Hey!" May called him over.

"May, good to see you. How's your pokedex? Have you filled any pages yet?"

(I think I have a total of 4 entries on it. Hehe...) "Not exactly." May said.

"Well, Mine rules. I went on a pokemon-catching frenzy in Petalburg woods until I ran out of Pokeballs."

"That's good to hear." May was a little distracted while talking to him. Brendan didn't even notice.

"By the way, I walked by Mr. Briney in Petalburg woods. I bet he was on his way home to his cottage by the sea. I bet you didn't know this, but he's always got a pokemon with him."

May smiled a little when he said that. "Oh, actually I already knew that."

Brendan was a little confused so she started to explain. All while Growlithe watched. He noticed she was happy to be around Brendan. Growlithe wondered how they knew each other.

" ...Whoa, so some guy with a blue bandana attacked, AND you beat Roxanne? That's a lot. But I'm glad you won." Brendan looked down and just noticed Growlithe. "A Kanto pokemon? How did you find him?"

May told him, "A trainer traded me Growlithe, Lapras and Miltank for my three pokemon the same day I started this journey."

"...And you won against Roxanne? What level were your pokemon? All under level 10?"

Why was he so surprised? "Yeah... they were. Until Lapras jumped to level 11."

Brendan sighed. He couldn't believe May would find herself in such a situation. "New trainers without at least 2 badges should trade pokemon. Once they reach level 11, they'll start to disobey if you don't have the right badge."

May looked horrified. She had honestly forgot that lesson she learned in Earl's class back in Johto. "Oh no... But... Even so... (I can't imagine them turning against me. And Growlithe, he helped me last night.) Growlithe wouldn't do that."

Growlithe tilted his head in confusion. "Growl?"

"Not now. But it can happen if he gets any stronger."

Then a thought hit May. "Wait... Lapras."

"Your Lapras shouldn't battle. Get the next... Oh no."

"What?" She asked while getting a feeling things would get worse.

Brendan started, "Brawly. He's the gym leader in Dewford. With Fighting pokemon. That is the badge you need. But you only have those traded pokemon, right?" May nodded. "Think about it. You can't use Lapras, and your other pokemon can't get much stronger than they are."

(What is he... Oh no!) "He's a fighting pokemon trainer. Miltank can't stand up to that, neither can Growlithe. I'm doomed."

Brendan suddenly had an epiphany. He took out two pokeballs. Now May was really confused. "You want to battle me at a time like this?!"

"Nope, we're going to hang out. Take out Miltank and I'll explain the rest. Come on out Treeko and Taillow." Treeko came out along with a bird pokemon.

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's go Miltank." Miltank popped out of her pokeball. "So... what is going on?" May asked.

"We hang out with our pokemon. They'll become friends and you can borrow Taillow once everyone is acquainted." Brendan replied.

"Borrow Taillow?"

"As long as Taillow knows I'll be back, that tough bird will obey you. So this is technically not a trade, since I don't get anything in return."

May started to think, (A bird pokemon can whip fighting types! I'll have a good chance of winning!) "Thanks Brendan."

"No problem at all. Just remember that I'll want Taillow back as soon as possible. Taillow is supposed to keep my mom company while I'm gone. I know my dad won't have time for her. Well, we should probably plan on what to do. This place is pretty big."

"Sure. I think maybe we should eat some lunch." She suggested.

They continued talking while the pokemon watched. The four pokemon started their own conversation.

"Milo moo moo." (Boy, that Brendan guy is nice.) Miltank said.

"Growlithe growl." (Yes, they both have interesting scents.) Growlithe said while taking a quick sniff.

"Treeko tree treeko?" (What do you mean?) Treeko asked.

Growlithe responded, (It's hard to explain. At first, May's heart sped up. She smelled nervous and happy. Now she's just happy. And Brendan wasn't nervous, but just happy.)

Treeko just shrugged his shoulders. (Well, what do you expect? They are friends after all.)

Miltank thought differently about it. (I think it goes a little deeper than that. May probably has a crush on Brendan. Can you tell if Brendan has one on her?) She asked her teammate.

Growlithe told her, (I don't know. I'm only a pup. I was born about a week ago. I'm not sure about a lot of things. Let alone my own abilities)

Miltank sighed. (That's true.) She was about the same age as him so she knew what Growlithe meant.

Taillow got in on the conversation. (You are looking way too much into this, Miltank. Treeko told me May and Brendan hardly even know each other.)

Treeko nodded. (Yeah, but they are friends anyway. Hey, what happened to Mudkip?) He just remembered his little rival.

Growlithe answered, (He was traded for me, Miltank and Lapras.)

Treeko said, (Oh, well it was cool battling him. Hey, I just thought of something.)

(What?) Taillow asked.

Treeko continued. (Since Brendan and May can be friends right off the bat, we can do the same.)

(Won't we have to battle them?) Taillow asked.

Treeko answered, (Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. You'll have to join them for a while anyway. So we should be buds.)

Taillow shook his head at his teammate. (You can be too laid back at times.) Treeko just shrugged again.

Miltank held her hoof out. (Okay, let's shake on it.)

Treeko shook her hoof and then Growlithe's paw.

Taillow said, (I would, but my wings aren't good for shaking.)

(Good enough.) Growlithe said. And it was settled.

May and Brendan's conversation continued. May had finally thought of something. "I know, how about we visit the cutter's house first, then we can walk around the city. A girl tipped me off he would give me an HM."

Brendan agreed with the idea. "Alright, let's go."

Everyone walked over to the house by the pokemon center. May read the sign. It said it was Cutter's house. "This is the place." (Obviously.) They walked in.

A man was sitting at a table. His daughter was making food. May went over and was about to ask if he was the Cutter. But... "That determined expression... That limber way you move..." The man said very creepily.

"What?" May asked at the same time Brendan did.

The Cutter looked behind them. "And your well-trained pokemon... You're obviously a skilled trainer!"

"Um-" Was all May could say before getting cut off.

"No, wait, don't say a word. I can tell just by looking at you. I'm sure that you will be capable of putting this HM to good use. No need to be modest or shy. Go on, take it!"

He gave May HM01 Cut. She put it away and thanked him.

"That HM, it's Cut. Your pokemon can cut down skinny trees if you teach one of them this."

"Well thanks for the HM." May said.

"It was an honor."

The Cutter's daughter walked over. "I know my dad's a little weird. But he's not so bad. When they were expanding the city of Rustboro, my dad helped out. He made his pokemon use Cut to clear the land of trees."

"I'm not weird." He said while clearly offended.

"Yes you are."

Brendan interrupted the small fight. "We have to go. But it was nice meeting you."

May, Brendan and the four pokemon left.

"Brendan, didn't you want Cut too?" May asked.

"Nah, I don't need it."

Then they all went sightseeing after that. Rustboro was a pretty place to look at. Old buildings looked like castles. They spent some time at the fountain and had a good time. Then it was time for dinner.

Brendan thought he should be the one to go. "You and the pokemon can meet me at route 115. I'll go get us some food."

Brendan ran off before May could ask him where it was. But then remembered her Pokenav. According to the map, the route was north. "Come on everyone. It's this way."

May led, Growlithe, Treeko, Miltank and Taillow to route 115. They passed the Rustboro hospital and made it out of town. (I wonder why Brendan wanted us to come here instead of... wow.) They came to a small cliff that was right by the beach. May sat on the grassy cliff and looked at the ocean. It was very nice. Growlithe and Miltank sat next to her. Treeko just laid in the grass while Taillow flew around. "Isn't this a great place to eat?"

"Growlithe."

"Moo."

Her pokemon looked happy. Brendan shortly returned with cheeseburgers. He sat down and everyone eagerly grabbed a couple. Except for Miltank. She just stared for a while, but eventually started eating when Brendan said hers was veggie. Brendan and May started talking about what happened to her earlier again.

(May's traveling tips. Having a friend that knows the area well can make traveling easier.)

Brendan asked, "You said that the guy in the blue bandana was a part of a team?"

"Yeah, Team Aqua. Do you know anything about them?"

"No, but they don't seem too dangerous if you beat them easily."

She said, "I guess... But I wonder why Team Aqua would want the Devon Goods."

Brendan thought about it a little before replying. "You're delivering the goods to Captain Stern in Slateport, right? Maybe he knows something."

(Brendan could be right. I'll go ask when I meet him. But first, I have to deliver a letter and beat Gym Leader, Brawly.) May thought.

The pokemon had their own thoughts about the situation.

Growlithe told his pokemon friends, (I didn't like the way that Aqua guy smelled. I know he's trouble.)

Treeko said, (If that team wants those Devon Goods, they'll come after you.)

(I'll help the best I can.) Taillow told them with confidence.

Miltank smiled. (Thanks, Taillow. It'll be nice having you on our team for a while.)

Growlithe looked a little upset. (I have a bad feeling about Team Aqua. They may be more than a band of thugs.)

(Don't worry, we'll take care of them if they try to cross us.) Miltank said with even more confidence than Taillow.

Treeko had enough of this talk. (Guys, just relax already. Look at the calming scenery. Let's take it easy and not dwell on bad things.) The other pokemon agreed. They were supposed to be having fun.

May and Brendan eventually stopped talking about Team Aqua and relaxed as well. Later on, it was starting to get late.

"I should get going to bed." May yawned a little as she said that.

"Go on ahead to the pokemon center. I'll stay out and train Taillow. We'll meet you in the morning." Brendan told her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

May recalled Miltank and she and Growlithe went to the pokemon center. That night, May tossed and turned. Growlithe woke up to see she was having another nightmare. He walked over and shook her with both paws. May jumped awake looking scared again.

"Growl?" He was really starting to worry about his new trainer.

"It's nothing. Just go back to sleep." (I was having a great day. I thought I might not have a nightmare tonight.) May needed some time to calm down, so Growlithe stayed up until she went back to sleep. He yawned and went to sleep after her.

Preview: May had a great time with Brendan. Their pokemon became friends and Brendan will leave his Taillow with her for now. May decides to fight Brawly before delivering the letter. Can Taillow do all the fighting? Or will the bird pokemon fall a little short? Next time... Chapter 5 Stuck in the dark.

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to do the pokemon conversation. I had to make sure the readers knew who was talking the entire time. It would have been way easier to leave it as a script. Oh well. I tried to make their personalities more apparent. Miltank has a brave nature but I also wanted to make her a romantic.**

**What really happened.**

**I was playing the game as I wrote. But I made a horrible mistake. I forgot traded pokemon would reject their trainers at level 11 if they didn't have the second badge. So I caught a Taillow for the next gym battle and just called it Brendan's. So technically Taillow belongs to May. But it is not in the story. I have a set of pokemon I want May to have. Taillow is not one of them.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope there wasn't too much talking for you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Stuck in the dark

**A/N: Have I said how much I love this story? Well I love it. It's so much fun to write. And I'm happy I get to share it with others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Nintendo does.**

Chapter 5 Stuck in the dark

The next morning, May woke up feeling tired. Staying up took a lot out of her. But she had to go to Dewford, get a badge and deliver a letter to some guy named Steven. There was no time to get more sleep. She went to take a shower while Growlithe waited. He really wanted to know why she had nightmares every night. There had to be a reason. After May was dressed, she came back out and yawned. The pokemon nurse walked in at that moment.

"I see you're still tired. Would you like to sleep a little longer?" Nurse Me asked.

"No thanks, we really have to get going."

"Alright, well come with me and I'll give you your breakfast."

May and Growlithe followed her. After eating... they were set to go. May was very grateful to Nurse Me. "Thank you for the food and a place to stay."

"It was my pleasure. I hope to see you again soon."

May walked out and started to leave town.

"Growlgrowl." Growlithe suddenly said.

"What is it?" (Growlgrowl? What does that mean?)

"Growlgrowl."

Growlithe raised a paw to point ahead. May saw what he was looking at. "Oh, it's Brendan. Does Growlgrowl mean Brendan?"

Growlithe nodded. May found that amusing and they walked over to Brendan. Taillow was sitting on his shoulder. "Hey there, May. I guess it's time for you to go."

"Yeah."

"Well, here's Taillow." Taillow flew over to May and sat on her shoulder. "I'll keep Taillow's pokeball so he'll will know I'm still his trainer. Remember, Taillow is part Normal type. So Taillow doesn't have a resistance against fighting pokemon like other bird pokemon."

May told him, "Don't worry, Brendan. I'll take good care of Taillow."

Brendan smiled and knew his pokemon was in safe hands. Good luck. And we'll meet again soon. Brendan started walking away. Taillow watched him go and looked a little sad. "Bye Taillow."

"Taillow!" Taillow raised a wing to wave to Brendan. Taillow's mood lifted right away and Brendan and May parted ways. After a quick trip through Petalburg woods, May, Growlithe and Taillow made it to Mr. Briney's cottage.

"Wow, that was kinda fast." (Then again, those trainers didn't slow me down since I already beat them.) May thought.

They walked inside and saw an interesting sight. Mr. Briney was chasing Peeko around a table. "Hold on, lass! Wait up, Peeko!"

May tried to not be too weirded out. "Excuse me, Mr. Briney". (Don't see things like that every day.)

Peeko and Mr. Briney stopped running. "Hm? You're May! You saved my darling Peeko! We owe so much to you! Is there anything you need?"

She nodded. "Actually, I need to get to Dewford. I need to deliver a letter to a man named Steven. Then deliver some Devon goods to Capt. Stern. Can you help me out?"

"What's that? You want to sail with me?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

Mr. Briney thought about the situation for a moment. "Hmhm... You have a letter bound for Dewford and a package for Slateport, then?"

"That's right." May replied.

The old man laughed. "Quite the busy life you must lead! But, certainly what you're asking is no problem at all. You've come to the right man! We'll set sail for Dewford."

"Thank you very much."

"It's the least I could do for a kind lass like yourself. Hehe Dewford, here we come! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!"

Everyone went out and boarded the boat. May felt like a pirate with a bird on her shoulder. Growlithe stayed close to May as the boat sped through the water. After a while they made it to Dewford. Mr. Briney got off with May.

Mr. Briney shouted, "Ahoy! We've hit land in Dewford. I suppose you're off to deliver that letter to, who was it now, Steven!"

"Right, but first I'm going to get the badge. So this could take a while." (Considering I have no idea what Steven looks like, or where he is.) Maybe she'd get an answer from the gym.

"No problem, we could stay at the pokemon center if it takes up a lot of time. We don't mind. Right Peeko?"

"Wingull!"

"See? She agrees." Mr. Briney happily said.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Mr. Briney." May Growlithe and Taillow took a quick glance around. This place was very small. And the town was built on the beach. It was very easy to find the gym. May walked over to a sign in front of it. "Dewford Town Pokemon Gym Leader: Brawly. "A big wave in fighting!" Ready Taillow?"

Taillow nodded and they walked in. And it was VERY dark! (I can barely see in front of me!)

She walked up a few steps and was even more surprised to see Gym Dude! "Hey. How's it going, Champion-bound May?" He asked her.

May was confused. "It's you... weren't you in Rustboro yesterday?"

"I came to the next gym to find out about Brawly for you. I knew you'd come here for the next badge."

"Oh... well, any advice?" (I wonder how he got here.) She thought.

"Sure do. Dewford's Gym Leader Brawly commands fighting-type pokemon. Going against him with normal-type pokemon is asking for trouble. Fighting pokemon will lay serious smack down on Normal pokemon, so be careful! What's worse, the gym is as dark as the ocean floor. But it will get brighter after defeating the trainers in your way. Hey, okay, go for it!"

"Thanks again." (But I want to avoid unnecessary battles. Being in the dark will make be bump into trainers in here. Oh well, hopefully Taillow can take care of them all.)

May walked further into the darkness. And as expected, she ran into some people who wanted to fight. Taillow won the battles without too much trouble. But it was a little difficult since May didn't know what attacks Taillow knew at first. She actually had to guess. Now, after defeating all the trainers. It became much brighter. All that was left, was to fight Brawly. May stood before him.

(At last, Taillow is starting to get tired. But there's no stopping now. Taillow is strong though. So the chances of winning should be... 80% at least.) May thought.

Before she talked to Brawly, May gave Growlithe and Miltank the exp share back. Anyway, Brawly was sitting on a nice couch. " I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave!"

(Oh great... a surfer dude.) "My name is May. And I'm here to challenge you."

Taillow jumped off her shoulder and flew to the ground. Brawly took out a pokeball. "So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" The gym battle began. "Surfs up, Machop!" Machop came out of his pokeball.

May took the first move. "Wing attack."

Taillow's flew at Machop and smacked him in passing with wings. And to everyone's surprise, it was a critical hit! Machop went down it one hit!

"Wow." May said in shock.

"Whoa!" Brawly yelled when looking at his fallen pokemon. Then Machop was recalled.

"Growl?" Growlithe wondered what just happened.

"Taillow!" Taillow cheered in victory!

The level 18 Taillow cheered. Miltank grew to level 7.

Brawly got his other pokeball. "Makuhita will fry that bird."

"Great job Taillow. Just one more." May told Brendan's pokemon.

Taillow nodded and Makuhita came out. "Wing attack again." Taillow did the same. Makuhita barely survived.

This time Brawly had a chance to make a move. "Sand attack!"

Makuhita threw sand at Taillow to lower his accuracy. Taillow tried to shake it off but it wasn't working. "Try to finish him off." May told Taillow.

Brawly quickly used a super potion and the attack was barely endured again.

"You can do it. Wing attack."

Another potion was used and Makuhita endured another hard hit. Taillow was looking a little tired at this point. But he didn't plan on giving up.

"He has to run out of potions at some point. Do it again." May was right, and nothing could prevent Makuhita from taking the final blow. Makuhita was knocked out! Miltank grew to level 8 and learned defense curl. Growlithe grew to level 9.

Brawly had his pokemon return. "Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!"

The light was completely restored and May was relieved. Brawly gave her the Knuckle badge.

"The knuckle badge makes all pokemon up to level 30, even those you get in trades, obey without question. And you'll be able to use the HM move Flash outside of battle. If you'd like, use this technical machine, too." He gave May TM08. She thanked him as he said... "That TM08 contains Bulk up. It's a move that raises both attack and defense stats."

"Thank you for the badge and TM." (Yes! Not only 2 badges. But I don't have to worry about Lapras turning on me.) "I'll be leaving now."

May and Growlithe turned to leave. Taillow flew and landed on her shoulder. Brawly smiled. "I can see your talent becoming a giant wave to cause a storm of astonishment among trainers one day!"

May kept walking and thought about what he said. They easily made their way back since the lights came back on. By the door, Gym Dude was looking a little bothered. "Whoah! It's turned too bright in here! Your future is bright, too!"

"Say, do you know where a man named Steven is?" May asked.

"Hm... Well, when I arrived here, I saw a guy with white or gray hair walking north. That could be him. The only thing up there is the dark cave where Brawly says he trains. I don't know why someone would go there."

Finally a lead! "Thanks, we'll go check it out. Goodbye." Gym Dude waved and May left the gym. "I only need 2 more badges to battle dad. But he's no pushover. We're no where near strong enough to beat him. Oh well, I got the Knuckle Badge."

"Groooooowlithe!" Growlithe howled.

"Taillow tail." Taillow said in victory as well.

"Okay, let's heal at the pokemon center and then look for Steven."

After doing that, May headed north and saw the cave. They went in and a Hiker was inside. "Hey, you. It gets awfully dark ahead. It'll be tough trying to explore. The guy who came by earlier... Steven, I think it was."

"You saw Steven?" May asked with hope.

"Yeah, He knew how to use Flash, so he ought to be all right, but... Well, for us Hikers, helping out those that we meet is our motto. Here you go, I'll pass this on to you." He gave May HM05. "Teach that hidden move Flash to a pokemon and use it. It lights up even the inky darkness of caves." The hiker said.

May thanked him before asking, "Which way did Steven go?"

"I'm not sure. This place is like a maze."

"Well, thanks anyway." With a Taillow on her shoulder and a Growlithe walking by her side, they started walking. Pretty soon, it was getting very dark. May took out her Pokenav. "Flash isn't necessary for now. I'll use the map to find out where to go."

"Growl?"

"Don't worry, I'm good at reading maps." (Thank goodness the pokenav screen lights up.)

She bent down to pat Growlithe on the head. Then they were off to find Steven. Many pokemon stood in the way. So May used Lapras to clear the path. It felt good to have Lapras to battle with again. May switched it up so each of her pokemon could have a turn fighting. Lapras went to level 12, and Growlithe and Miltank went to level 10. And before they knew it, they came to the lit up area. May walked over to the cliff and saw the Hiker off in the distance.

"According to the Pokenav, there should be another area. Let's go this way." (This was the last place we can look. I hope he's in there.) May thought.

They came to the opening that led to the next area. Growlithe sniffed the ground and looked at May. "Growlithe growl."

"Someone's in there?" She asked. Growlithe nodded. "It must be Steven."

May walked in and saw a man with gray hair. But he wasn't as old as May thought. He looked like he was in his mid-30s. (Maybe his hair is dyed.) "Hello there, you must be-"

He interrupted, "That device you have there... It's a Pokenav." He pointed at the pokenav that she was holding. The man was slightly surprised. "When trainers that have pokenavs battle, it keeps a record of how things went, I think." He then realized he wasn't being very polite. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Steven. I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there."

(So he IS Steven.) "My name's May, and I have a letter for you."

"Oh? A letter for me?" Steven asked.

"Yes, here you go." May got the letter out of her side bag and gave it to him.

"Okay, thank you. You went through all this trouble to deliver that. I need to thank you. Let me see... I'll give you this TM. It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing." Steven handed May the TM.

"It was (Plenty) no trouble at all. Thank you for the TM." May said.

Steven nodded and looked at Growlithe. Who was currently sniffing the ground. Steven smiled. "Your pokemon appear quite capable."

"You think so? How can you tell?" May asked.

"Instincts. And you are capable as well. If you keep training, you could even become the Champion of the pokemon league one day. That's what I think." Before May could say anything, Steven suddenly remembered something. "Now, I've got to hurry along. If my instincts are correct, we'll see each other again." Steven quickly walked out.

"Well that was an interesting guy. But he's starting to make me think I can make a name for myself." Growlithe tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, never mind. We don't need to get into this. Let's just get outta here."

Growlithe nodded and they left the cave using a shortcut. They got back to Dewford.

May walked over to the dock where Mr. Briney was. He was talking with Peeko. "No Peeko. Crackers are the best cure for seasickness.... Oh, May! How'd it go?"

"I found Steven and delivered the letter." She told the old man.

"That's very good. Do you want to move on to Slateport?" Mr. Briney asked.

Just the thought of more adventure tired May out. "I've gone through a lot today. I'd like to wait." Mr. Briney looked happy and started walking away from the dock. Peeko flew after him. (Where's he going?)

Mr. Briney said, "Then we stay here today and leave tomorrow. I like Dewford anyway. It's very peaceful."

He went to the pokemon center and May was glad. (I like this place too. This beach is great. I can have a mini vacation. But first-) "Let's go to the pokemon center, Growlithe."

"Growlithe."

After having her pokemon healed by Pokemon Nurse Fa, they left the center to look around the island-like town. Taillow was content with staying on May's shoulder.

(I'm so tired. But I think my pokemon deserve a break.) "Lapras, Miltank, we're gonna take a break." She threw Lapras's pokeball in the water and Miltank's in the sand nearby. Lapras emerged from the water looking happy. Miltank looked glad as well. "For the rest of the day, we are going to relax. 2 badges in 2 days is a tiring feat." (Feat? Sometimes I wonder how I end up saying things like that.) "Anyway, just go and have fun."

Miltank took that to heart and ran over to the water. Growlithe was curious and followed. May sat down and started looking at her pokenav. Not really paying attention to her pokemon. Taillow shifted on her shoulder for a second.

"Oh, you should go play with them too. You got me the badge, Taillow. You've earned it." Taillow just stayed put. "Suit yourself." May looked closer at the pokenav. "It looks like Slateport doesn't have a gym. Where do you think the next one is?"

"Taillow Taillow?"

May just smiled and shut it off. She was too tired to worry about that. "Can you get off my shoulder? I'd like to lay down." Taillow nodded and jumped off and settled next to her. May laid down and shut her eyes. (My hair is getting sandy. Oh well, I'll just take a shower later.) She thought.

Meanwhile... Growlithe was getting a little nervous. Miltank started splashing water at Lapras. And Lapras was splashing back a little, but that could change. The two female pokemon were having a fun time. But then, Lapras decided to finish the splash fight. She reared up a surf attack to form a big wave. Miltank looked at the wave forming and froze. Growlithe quickly started running. He wasn't going to sit still and get water on him. Miltank was hit by the wave, but it didn't hurt. Lapras made it a gentle wave. But the water kept traveling. Almost seeming to chase Growlithe. Back with May. She was just about to fall asleep when-

"Growl!"

Growlithe jumped on her and May quickly sat up in surprise. "What? What's wrong?"

That's when she noticed a rush of water coming towards them. It looked like the tide was coming further than usual. Taillow flew up and May stood up with Growlithe in her arms. Seconds later, the water came and went up to May's knees. Which almost knocked her over. Growlithe looked up to his rescuer and looked relieved.

(Aw... poor Growlithe thought the water was going to get him.) "Don't worry, Growlithe. I wont let that water get you."

The water receded and Growlithe suddenly licked May's cheek. Then he jumped down and wagged his tail. (Well that was unexpected.) "Is that your way of saying you like me?"

"Growlithe!"

"Well I like you too. But can you warn me before you do that again?" Growlithe smiled and Miltank crawled over looking very wet and worn out. "Are you okay?"

"Moo..." Miltank managed to say.

(Man, what happened while I was trying to take a nap?) "Come on. Let's go to a less soggy part of the beach." May, Miltank and Growlithe wandered off. Taillow went over to Lapras and landed on her head.

May passed a few people who were wondering how their feet got wet. Then she came up to a nice house. They went inside... after Miltank shook off the water. A fashion guy saw May and her pokemon. He looked happy. (Finally! Someone to show this to.) He thought before saying, "Hey there lady trainer. Gorge your eyes on this! It's a Silk Scarf. It's right at the cutting edge of fashion, yeah!"

May looked at the scarf in his hands. It looked smooth and soft. It also seemed to be very stylish. Even if it was just a plain white color. (I wish I had one of those.) "Wow, it's beautiful."

Miltank looked at the scarf in fascination too. But Growlithe didn't really care about it. Maybe it was a girl thing. Then again, that guy obviously likes it.......

The fashion guy said, "Oh, I can see your eyes twinkling! You appreciate my dazzling style! Oh, you're a delight! Here you go. I want you to have it!"

(What?!) "Are you sure?" May asked.

The man smiled and was practically giddy. "Of course. Only a lady such as yourself would appreciate my specially designed scarf. And you can let one of your pokemon wear it too. The Silk Scarf raises the power or Normal-type moves. It's a marvelous scarf that will go with almost all pokemon!" He gave May the scarf and she put it away. Miltank wistfully watched, but May wasn't paying attention. After having a nice talk, May left with her pokemon.

May's stomach started to growl. She was hungry and her pokemon probably were too. "Miltank, Growlithe, go back to Lapras. I'll go ask Nurse Fa to make us something to eat. And I'll bring it back." The two pokemon left and May went to go get the food.

For the rest of the day, they just sat back and relaxed. When it got dark, May recalled Lapras and Miltank. Then she, Growlithe and Taillow went into the pokemon center to go to sleep. But once again, May's calm sleep turned into a nightmare. Growlithe saw her tossing and turning again.

But he didn't get a chance to wake May. She bolted up herself. Taillow watched her from a corner as Growlithe walked over. May had her hands on her head.

(When?! When will my nightmare end?! This is enough to drive a person crazy! Why must you plague me in my dreams?! WHY!!!) It was easy to tell she was getting more stressed out with each nightmare.

"Growl? Growl?"

May heard and looked at him. Growlithe walked closer. "I'm fine. So go back to sleep." The tone in her voice almost made Growlithe stop. But he continued to walk closer. May sighed in irritation. "I'm not in the mood. Stay away, now." (Why is Growlithe... oh right. He can sense my emotions by smell. Drat.)

Growlithe took another step forward and that did it for May. She brought out his pokeball. "I warned you. Now return."

Growlithe's ears flattened as he was recalled. That sad look made May feel guilty. (He knew how I was feeling and wanted to comfort me. And I act like that. Man...) She thought a little more about it for a few minutes and decided what to do. May released Growlithe and saw he still had droopy ears. She put the pokeball away and sighed. " I'm sorry Growlithe. I've been feeling a little stressed out. And I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. And-"

She was interrupted when he jumped into the bed and laid down beside her while looking content. May just smiled and started petting him. Taillow watched the cute scene and went to sleep right after May and Growlithe.

Preview: The mysterious Steven said some encouraging things. Could there really be truth in them? When they get to Slateport, the delivery of the Devon goods doesn't go as smoothly as planned. Doing a favor while having to pay to get in isn't really fair. Next time... Chapter 6 Into the Museum

**A/N: Yes I had to have more filler. It was going to be too short if I didn't. Besides, having character development is important to a story. If you want me to stick to what happens in the game then you'll probably be happy with the next chapter. If not then there will be more filler soon after. See? I like to make everyone happy.**

**What really happened.**

**The pokenav doesn't tell how to get through caves. I didn't want to waste Flash on one of the pokemon so I just used my strategy guide to navigate. Walking through that cave in the dark isn't too hard with the guide.**


	6. Chapter 6 Into the museum

**A/N: This gets a little educational. Hope it doesn't bore the poor readers. This continues the plot for the game. But the next chapter is based on my own plot. Most of it will be filler though. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6 Into the Museum

Way over in Littleroot... May's mom, Ruby went over to Brendan's mom's house. "It's good to see you. I brought over some breakfast." Ruby said pleasantly.

"Thanks, Ruby." Lady told her. The two went to sit at the table and chat. They were getting to be good friends. That was because they had a lot in common. Both had husbands they rarely saw. And they had trainer kids.

"It gets a little lonely doesn't it." May's mom said.

Lady had to agree. "Well, I do miss my son. But I know he'll return for a break one of these days. My husband is only at his lab, but I almost never see him. It must be tough having yours work in Petalburg."

Ruby was optimistic though. "Norman isn't too far. And he did come home once. His responsibility as Gym leader makes him very busy with challenges. But we do get paid a good amount of money for it."

"I wish I could say the same for my husband." Both women laughed at that.

Then May's mom went on to say something else. "I really miss May. I wish I bought her a Cell phone."

"She'll come home eventually. Then you can give her one then." Brendan's mother said.

"That's true. I think I will! Maybe I'll even ground her for not calling on someone else's phone!" (Oh May.... I wish you would call. Are you really okay? Or are you constantly thinking of what happened to you not so long ago?)

Brendan's mom laughed at that. Not noticing Ruby's mood changed. "That's the spirit!"

Ruby continued to think about her daughter. (May... I guess you haven't tried to call because you know I'll bring it up. But I can't help it. It'll eat away at you if you don't talk about it soon. If not with me, then with someone else. Please...)

Way over in Dewford town, May just finished eating breakfast with her pokemon. She and Growlithe walk out of the pokemon center and she stopped for a moment. (I really miss Mom. It's a little funny. I miss her but I'm not homesick. Probably because I only stayed at my new home for 10 minutes. Anyway, maybe I should call her when I get to Slateport.)

But there was one thing May wanted to do before leaving. Training in the cave would do a lot of good. Most trainers would have their pokemon around level 15 by now. "Come on Growlithe. You, Lapras and Miltank will train for a few hours."

Growlithe nodded and they went out to train. The little incident last night wasn't mentioned at all. May felt that her nightmares were only her problem. And no one else had to be involved. During the training, May found a HeartScale and some red sand called Stardust. She put them away. The training went well. Growlithe went to level 14, Lapras went to 13 and Miltank grew to level 15. And she learned the move called Stomp. They practiced a little of it.

"Miltank, use Stomp against that Zubat." May ordered.

"Millo!"

Miltank jumped in the air and landed on top of Zubat using her hooves. The Zubat was instantly knocked out. May patted Miltank on the head for a good job. "I'm proud of you. That was an excellent attack. But it's time to go to Slateport. So return to your pokeball for now."

Miltank nodded with a smile and was recalled. May walked out of the cave and went to the pokemon center. Taillow stayed on her shoulder as she talked with the pokemon nurse. "Excuse me Nurse Fa. Can you tell me where Mr. Briney is? I don't see him in here."

Nurse Fa answered, " He said he was going to the dock. Are you leaving?"

"Yes, thanks for the food and shelter. Goodbye." May and Growlithe went out. And like Nurse Fa said, he was waiting at the dock with Peeko. May walked over.

"Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime! Good morning, May. Are you ready to go?" Mr. Briney asked.

"Yeah, we're ready to go."

"Then we're off to... Slateport, is it? Alright. Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!"

Peeko looked happy and they all boarded. The speedy boat trip was really fun. Growlithe enjoyed the experience better this time. They eventually docked at a nice big beach. They all walked off. May felt like a pirate again.

"Ahoy! We've made land in Slateport! I suppose you're going to visit Capt. Stern and deliver the Devon Goods?"

"That's right. Thank you for taking me here. You've made things much easier." May said.

"It was my pleasure. Good luck on your errand." May waved goodbye to Mr. Briney and left. Mr. Briney looked at Peekol. "I guess May doesn't need us anymore. So what do you say about taking a vacation at this beach?"

"Wingull! Wingull!"

"I thought so. I need a tan anyway."

Many trainers were on the beach. It was a perfect opportunity to train a little more. May was close to Slateport, but some training on the beach would be a good idea. So she battled all the trainers on the beach and saw what looked like a beach house. There was a sign.

May: Seashore House. "May hot battles rage on hot sands! The place for hot trainers!" (Interesting. Maybe I should take a look inside before leaving this beach.)

A little girl suddenly ran up looking excited. "Yo, Trainers! Whether you're hot to trot, or cool cat not, chill at my papa's spot! Come inside miss. See if you can win."

"Alright." Why not? May was about to go in when she noticed Growlithe sniffing the sand. "Come on Growlithe. I want to hurry and train and run over to find Capt. Stern. We'll come back to this beach later."

Growlithe stopped sniffing and started to follow her in. But he stopped to look back for a moment before entering. A man by a soda machine greeted May. His name is Mr. Sea. "Hello there young trainer. I'm the owner of the Seashore House. But you can call me Mr. Sea! What I love above all is to see hot Pokemon battles. Let me see if your heart burns hot! If you can defeat all the trainers here, I'll reward your efforts."

May looked at the three trainers in the room. She felt her pokemon could take theirs. "I accept the challenge."

Mr. Sea was happy about that. "Show me some hot matches! I run this Seashore House just for that reason alone!"

After the three battles, and with all the training on the beach, Miltank went to level 16 and Growlithe and Lapras went to level 15. So May was pretty satisfied that her pokemon were making good progress. Mr. Sea was impressed as well.

"You're scorching hot! Those battles blazed! I'm more than just satisfied! As a thanks for showing me your hot streak, I want you to take these. It's half a dozen bottles of Soda Pop!"

He gave May the Soda and she put it away. (I thought I was going to get something else... but I like Soda anyway.) "Thank you Mr. Sea."

"No thank you. And please come again." He replied with a smile.

May left and finally walked up to Slateport. It was now 1:00pm. So she was getting hungry. But delivering the Devon goods were going to have to come first. All the detours she took made the delivery take longer then it should. So it was now very important to do this first and train more later. They could eat lunch right after they found Capt. Stern. It probably wouldn't take long anyway. How hard could it be? They entered the city. And May, Taillow and Growlithe were shocked.

"Good grief this place is huge!" Taillow and Growlithe nodded in agreement. (We're not going to eat lunch, are we?) "Come on, let's start looking."

There was a huge marketplace. May considered going over there to look. But Growlithe suddenly sniffed and put his nose to the ground. He looked like he was trying to pick up a scent.

(He never met Capt. Stern. So he can't be trying to sniff for him.) "Are you picking up Brendan's scent?"

Growlithe shook his head and sniffed a little harder. He started to growl loudly and looked up. May knew this couldn't be good news. "Growl Growl Growl!" Growlithe barked. He took a few steps and looked at May.

(Is he asking permission? Well... I do want to know what's making Growlithe uneasy.) "Go on and try to find what you're smelling."

Growlithe started running north. May went after him and they soon found themselves at a museum. Growlithe stopped. Partially because he lost the scent because there was a crowd of people. The other reason was because-

(Are they Team Aqua?) May thought with surprise.

A bunch of people in line at the museum were wearing blue bandanas. They looked like that guy she battled in Petalburg woods. Growlithe started growling so May stepped in front of him. Growlithe stopped and looked at her in confusion. She bent down to his level to explain.

"These people could be that gang that guy was talking about. If we want to learn more, we need to be quiet and not draw attention to ourselves. Let's get a little closer and try to listen to their conversations."

May started to go closer and Growlithe followed. They would get close, but not too close. The Grunts were all talking to each other.

"Why are we even lining up and paying? We should just march in!"

One of the men noticed May and thought she was in line to the museum as well. May almost panicked when he looked right at her.

"A long line, huh?" He asked.

"Ah... yeah it is." May said when she figured he meant no harm. At least for now.

He continued, "It reminds me of the times I lined up to buy smash-hit games..."

May didn't say anything else and moved to see what the others were saying.

"What's the new scheme, I wonder? Our Boss is scary when he's mad, so I'd better not screw things up..." One said.

"If there's something we need in the museum, we should take it all!" Another yelled in frustration.

May was really suspecting fowl play, and moved a little closer. But one of the men saw her and thought she was trying to cut in line.

"Hey, you there! Don't butt in!"

"Oh sorry." (Not.) "I'll just be going." (To listen to more of your pals.)

The Grunt was satisfied and didn't say anything else. May and Growlithe moved ahead and heard more interesting talk.

"Our Boss is brilliant. What would he want to do with a museum now?"

(What a confused man.) May thought.

He went on to say, "Team Aqua has a policy of assembling and dispersing at the operation site."

He seemed to be writing stuff down as he talked. Was it a way to remember? May was about to go when she bumped into another member.

This time it was a woman Grunt. "Hey, there! Quit pushing! This is the line, can't you see?"

May apologized again. "Sorry about that." (So much for not attracting attention. But at least I found out they are certainly Team Aqua. I wonder what they are doing.)

May started to leave. She wasn't the only one who noticed the line. "What is that over there? That long line..." A woman said.

May was going to go search for Capt. Stern. But she decided it was best to ask around. She saw a man by the museum. "Excuse me sir. Do you know who Stern-"

"Stern, the fellow who built the museum, also happens to be the leader of an undersea exploration team. So, everyone calls him Capt. Stern." The man answered.

"I see. Well where can I find him?"

"The big building right down from here. It's big and brown. Hard to miss."

"Thanks. That was easier than I thought."

Luck was on her side at last. May quickly made it and saw a sign. "It says Stern's Shipyard "Wanted: A sailor capable of sailing in all currents." Well, this must be the place."

They walked in and May saw a man with a receding hairline. Maybe it was Stern. He stood in front of a large paper.

(What's this? A blueprint of some sort? It's too complicated!) May thought when she looked at the paper.

May took out the Devon goods and the man stared at the paper and was really focused on it. "Umm... If this goes here, and that goes over there... Then where does this thing go? And what about that doohickey? Aaargh! I can't make heads or tails of this!" He just noticed May. And was surprisingly not embarrassed at what he just did. "Hm? Hi, I'm Dock. Capt. Stern commissioned me to design a ferry. Oh! That there... Are they the Devon Goods?"

(I really wish he were Stern. Maybe I can just leave this with him.) "Yes they are. So should I just give-"

Dock interrupted, "But hmm... This won't do... Capt. Stern went off somewhere. He said he had some work to do. Could I get you to go find Capt. Stern and deliver that to him?"

" ...Sure." (Does this count as a wild goose chase. This really feels like one.)

Dock didn't notice her irritated mood and went on to work. "Thank you..." He paused so she'd tell him her name.

"It's May."

"Thank you, May."

He smiled and looked at the blueprints sideways to see if that would help. May left and wondered where Stern could be. They walked up and headed up near the museum. She wasn't sure where to look but noticed the line wasn't there anymore.

(What happened to Team Aqua? Maybe I should investigate. Plus, Capt. Stern built the museum. I could ask around and see if anyone knows where he went.) "We're going to the museum. Let's go."

Growlithe started to follow May but started growling when they got close. They walked in and Growlithe's growling got worse. An Aqua member was by the clerks. Growlithe stared at him while May talked to one of the lady clerks.

"Welcome to the Oceanic Museum." The clerk said.

"Do you know where Capt. Stern could be?"

"Why yes. He came in here a while ago. You shouldn't have a problem finding him."

"Thanks."

May was about to walk through when the clerk put a hand out. "The entrance fee is P50."

That clerk had to be kidding. "I really need to just deliver something to him."

"You can leave it with me and I'll give it to him. Unless you pay to get in and do it yourself." The lady said with a big smile. That bothered May.

(I should do this in person. Especially since Team Aqua is here. They were after the Devon Goods before. So...) "Alright here's the money."

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy yourself."

May took a few steps toward the Aqua member nearby and Growlithe wouldn't stop growling at him. May planned to pass him by when she recognized him. "It's you!"

"Aiyeeeh! What are you doing here?" It was Grunt Uno!

"What about you?"

Uno replied, "Me? I'm the Team Aqua member you thumped before, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Growlithe was not happy.

Grunt Uno pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, take this! You have to forgive me!" He gave May TM46. Called, Thief. She put the item away. "Aww, darn it! You so screwed up our plans! I was going to rip off something the make up for it, but..."

"You were going to steal something here?" (If that's why he is here, then why is the rest of his team here?)

Uno shrugged. "Too much trouble now. Ooh, just you wait! You'll get yours one day!"

He ran out like the little coward he was. May sighed and decided to look around. She DID pay to get in. Why not get here moneys worth? Growlithe stopped growling since Uno was gone. And they went over to a case. May started reading little notes.

"Oceanic Mini fact 1 Why is seawater blue? Light is composed of many colors. When light passes through water, most kind of light lose color. However, blue light retains its color, making the sea appear blue."

Some of the Aqua members were talking. So May decided to listen while looking around. "If our goons didn't bungle things in Rustboro, we wouldn't be here!"

(They are up to something. It's a good thing I came in here.)May thought and looked at another case.

"Oceanic Mini Fact 2 Why is the sea salty? Seawater contains dissolved salt in the form of sodium and chlorine ions. These ions leach out of rocks and are carried out to the sea by rain. The concentration of dissolved salt makes the sea salty."

One of the Aqua Grunts was looking at the cases as well. "If I ripped off the stuff here, would it make me rich?" Well... Team Aqua obviously weren't there to learn.

"Oceanic Mini Fact 3 Which is bigger? The sea or land? The sea covers about 70% of the planet, and the rest is land. The sea is therefore more than twice the size of land."

May continued to walk around. And found some interesting things. "Taillow, Growlithe, look at this. A strange machine is rotating under a glass dome. Maybe it's for measuring the depth of something..." (Hm... well time to move on.)

She stood next to an Aqua member to look at the next thing. It was a sample of beach sand.

"Stones from mountains are washed down by rivers where they are chipped and ground down. They are reduced to grains and end up as sand on beaches."

The Grunt by her spoke to himself. "What I learn here, I can put to use on nefarious deeds..."

The next case was by another Aqua guy. It's a sample of soil from the ocean floor.

"Over many years, the remains of life-forms settle at the bottom of the sea making sedimentary layers. By analyzing these layers, the ancient past is revealed."

The Aqua member from before came to talk to his friend.

"Hey man. Where were you?"

"I didn't have P50, so it took a long time getting past the receptionist."

Two more members were talking. But May wasn't really listening anymore. She looked at a blue fluid that was spiraling inside a glass vessel.

"This is an experiment to create a whirlpool artificially using wind."

The members started talking louder. So May couldn't help but hear.

"We were told to assemble here, so we did, but... Our Boss, the lynchpin, isn't here." A male Aqua member said.

His female friend said to him, "Be patient. Remember, We, Team Aqua, exist for the good of all! Waiting a few more minutes for the boss is important. For everyone."

(She makes it sound like they are good guys. But that can't be true. What the heck is going on? I'll figure it out later. This case looks cool. I'll go look at that.) A red ball is bobbing up and down inside a glass vessel.

"This is an experiment simulating a waterfall using the ball's buoyancy."

May, Growlithe and Taillow moved on to the next one by the stairs. It's a fossil with wavy ridges on it.

"Soil on the ocean floor gets scoured by the tide. The flowing seawater marks the soil with small ridges and valleys. If the soil becomes fossilized, it is called a ripple mark."

May glanced around. Stern wasn't on the first floor. So she went up the stairs. The room seemed empty. So she looked around more at the cases. There was a model of the Hoenn region"

" Hey look, It's a miniature diorama of the Hoenn region.... Where is Littleroot town on this?" She gave up and moved on to a model.

"Submarine Explorer 1 A replica of the high-performance ocean floor exploration submarine."

And the next is... "Submersible pod A replica of a compact, unmanned pod for seafloor exploration." And over here is... "The Ferry S.S. Tidal A scale replica of the ship under construction at Stern's shipyard."

May passed by some scientist and kept looking. She came up to another case. A rubber ball is expanding and shrinking.

"In the sea, the weight of water itself exerts pressure. In shallow water, the pressure is not very heavy. However, in extremely deep water, the pressure can reach even tens of thousands of tons on a small area." They looked at the next thing. It's a display on the flow of seawater. "Near the bottom of the sea, water flows due to differences in such factors as temperature and salinity." The next one says, "Toward the surface, seawater flows as currents driven by the winds."

They started looking at water samples.

"Kanto water quality sample," the label says. The sea is all connected, but the water seems to differ by region. "Johto water quality sample," the label says. Maybe the water's saltiness differs from one region to another...

Walking near the scientist, May looked at the last interesting thing.

"S.S. Anne A replica of the luxury liner that circles the globe."

"I've heard about this." May said. "It's almost impossible to ride on it. The scientist was looking at the model too. And May suddenly had a thought. (He may not look like anyone important. But he's probably Stern! The lady did say he was in here somewhere.) "Excuse me sir. Are you Capt. Stern?"

He replied, "Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me." May sighed in relief and took out the Devon Goods. He looked very happy. "Ah! That must be the part I ordered from Mr. Stone of Devon." Capt. Stern said.

"That's right."

"Thank you! That's great! We can prepare for our expedition now."

Two Aqua men suddenly charged in the room. "Hehehe, hold it! We'll take those parts!"

"Wh-what? Who are you people?" Stern asked.

"We're Team Aqua! Our Boss wants those parts! Shut your yap and fork them over!"

May stood in front of Capt. Stern. "You're ticking me off. I don't know why you want the Devon goods, but you're not taking them from me. Go get them Growlithe."

"Growl!" Growlithe approached the men looking ready to pounce.

The other grunt looked at May closely. "She has a red bandana and a fire pokemon. She must be from Team Magma! That girl must be stopped."

(Team Magma? What are they talking about?!) May angrily thought.

His teammate said, "You're right. Go Carvana!"

"Return Growlithe." May suddenly said.

"Growl?"

"That's a water pokemon. You don't want to mess with one." Growlithe nodded and jumped back to her side. "Lapras you're up."

The large pokemon was released. Meanwhile... downstairs. The clerks heard a big thump.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It sounded like a giant pokemon just hit the ground."

"Should we see what's going on?"

"Are you kidding? Whatever is happening we probably don't want to get involved."

Back upstairs...

"Focus your energy." The Grunt commanded. Carvana got pumped up for a attack.

"Use Thunderbolt." Lapras charged up electricity and shot it at the fish pokemon. That knocked it out right away.

The grunt recalled his pokemon. "Awaaaah! A kid beat me!"

May recalled Lapras. "Do you give up?"

He ignored her question. "Oh, man what a disaster... The Boss is going to be furious..."

His Teammate was mad. "Humph, sniveling wimp! Let me take care of this. Go Zubat!" Zubat came out of a pokeball.

(Here we go again.) "You can fight Zubat." Growlithe walked up to face Zubat. "Flamethrower." Growlithe shot out fire and knocked out Zubat in one shot.

The Aqua member wouldn't give up. " It's not over! I'll use my Carvanha."

"That's it Growlithe. I'll use Lapras again." Growlithe jumped back and Lapras was let out along with Carvanha. "Finish him off." May said.

Lapras shot out another Thunderbolt and the battle was won. Both pokemon were recalled.

"What?! I lost, too!" The Grunt exclaimed.

His friend was upset as well. "Now what? If we don't get the parts, we're in for it! Arrgh, I didn't count on being meddled with by some meddling kid!"

Some big strong looking guy walked in. "I came to see what was taking so long to snatch some parts, and you simps are held up by a mere child?"

One of them said, " She's from Team Magma though."

"What are you talking about?!" May yelled.

The tough guy sighed at their stupidity. "No she's not. She doesn't have their logo. And she's a teenager."

"Who are you?" May asked.

"I am Team Aqua's Archie. Tell me, why do you meddle in the noble affairs of Team Aqua?"

"Because you're thieves."

Archie shook his head. Growlithe stated growling and May was getting mad too. "Pokemon, people, all life depends on the sea. So, Team Aqua is dedicated to the expansion of the sea. Don't you agree? What we are doing is a magnificent undertaking."

"That's crazy. You try to justify stealing, but you are just a bunch of thugs. It makes me wonder what else you did to reach your goals." May told him with her anger rising.

Archie wasn't fazed by that. "Ah, fine... You're still too young. It can't be helped that you do not understand our ideals. But if you ever oppose us again, there will be consequences! Heed my warning! Farewell!"

Archie and his team left in a flash. May looked back over at Stern. "Well that was a little crazy."

Capt. Stern nodded. "Indeed. Um, so you're..."

"May."

"Ah, okay, you're May... Anyway, that was a tense situation! Thank you for saving us! Oh, yes, I almost forgot that you even brought the parts from Devon!" May finally gave him the Devon Goods. "Whoops! There's no time to lose! We have to set out on our ocean floor expedition really soon. Thanks, and excuse me!"

Stern walked out. That gave May time to think about what just happened. (Why would they go after the Devon parts? How does that help them expand the sea? And why would that man give up without trying to fight me? Is the reason that they're moving on to another plan? Agh! Too many questions!)

May's stomach growled and brought her out of her musings. Growlithe and Taillow looked at her. "How about a quick trip to the pokemon center to heal and get some food?" Both pokemon looked excited and they left to go downstairs.

Preview: A run in with Team Aqua's boss, Archie makes her understand a little more about their motives. Finally finished with her errands, she plans on spending the rest of the day relaxing. But something makes May question if she is alright or not. Next time... Chapter 7 Locked away feelings.


	7. Chapter 7 Locked away feelings

**A/N: Here's the filler as promised. This gets a little dramatic and wordy. It should be a little funny though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But this time I do own most of the dialog. It came from my head.**

Chapter 7 Locked away feelings

May and Growlithe walked out of the pokemon center. Nurse So gave them a late, but very good lunch. May wondered if Nurse So would still make them dinner.

(Today was very eventful. I came to Slateport, trained a lot, searched for Capt. Stern, found him but ran into Team Aqua, fought them and found out that they wanted to expand the sea. At least I got to spend time to look at some interesting things at the museum. I also met the Aqua leader, Archie. And some Aqua grunts thought I was a part of some team called Magma. So much happened. And yet... the day is still going on.)

With Team Aqua gone, they could relax in Slateport. May started walking around and looked at the marketplace. There were some cute pokemon dolls, but she didn't buy any. They left the market and May saw a phone booth.

(That's right! I was going to call Mom. I'll go do that now.) "Growlithe and Taillow." May said.

"Growlithe?"

"Taillow?"

"I'm going to make a call. I'll be right back."

Taillow flew off her shoulder and the puppy and bird pokemon waited outside while she went in. May put some money in, dialed and held the phone to her ear. Back in Littleroot...

Ring....Ring....Ring....

May's mom quickly looked around the house. "Oh drat. Where is the phone?" (I keep thinking of the place where the phone was in the old house. Where is this one?!)

Ring....Ring....

"Ring! Ring! Shut up!" Ruby yelled in frustration.

She finally found the phone and picked it up. Despite her frustration, she answered it sweetly. "Hello."

"Hey Mom." Came from the other end.

"May! It's you. I was just thinking about you. Why haven't you called sooner!? I love you so much. I missed you. It's been days! What were you thinking?! How have you been?"

May paused before saying, "Wow... you're just as crazy as ever."

"Haha I guess you're right."

"Anyway, I'm doing fine. I actually have two badges already."

"That's wonderful! How is Mudkip? Has he evolved?"

"I traded him that same day I left."

That surprised Ruby. It's not often a trainer trades their first pokemon. "Oh? What pokemon do you have now?"

"A Lapras, Growlithe and Miltank." May answered.

That made May's mother think. (Strange, all are pokemon that would never be found in Hoenn in the wild. A rare find.) "That's very nice. Have you bonded with them?"

May paused before saying, "I don't know if you can say bond. But we're starting to be good friends."

"And... do you still have nightmares?" Ruby asked her daughter.

" ...That doesn't matter."

"It does, May. I know you don't want to talk about it, but the police need-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" May hit the side of the booth and spooked Growlithe and Taillow. They looked at her through the glass in confusion. May heard her mom sigh.

"You're not the same."

"What are you talking about?" May asked.

"You're locking away your feelings. Everything else is the same, but... Oh never mind. I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive."

"It's okay Mom. Um... sorry I yelled." May said sincerely.

"It's alright. Anyway, you need to call more often."

"I'll try. It's just that I'm busy. And I want to call after I get my next badge."

"When will that be?" May's mom asked.

May checked her Pokenav. The next gym was in the next city. Mauville city to be exact. "The next Gym is in Mauville. I'll try to get a badge tomorrow."

"So you'll call tomorrow?"

"If I remember-"

"May!"

"Just kidding! Yeah, I'll call you when I'm a step closer to beating Dad."

"That's right, he mentioned something about you having to get 4 badges before fighting you." Ruby said.

"I have to go now. I'll call tomorrow."

"Bye May, I love you sweetie!"

(Oh brother... She's an oddball. But I still love my ma.) "Love ya too Mom. Bye." May hung the phone up. Her mom had both cheered her up and depressed her. (I haven't locked away my feelings... Have I?) She came out of the booth and saw Growlithe and Taillow waiting patiently. "Let's go look around some more."

Taillow flew to her shoulder and they went to look around Slateport. They saw a big lighthouse. A man there was looking at it too. "The light of the lighthouse reaches dozens of miles away. I wonder if it doesn't startle pokemon in the sea." The man said to them.

They went on and met a few more interesting people. May walked by the shipyard and saw two sailors. "Hey lass, do you know what they do with old ships that become too creaky to sail?" The sailor asked.

"Destroy them?"

"Nope, they sink them in the sea so they become habitats for pokemon."

(Isn't that littering?) "Interesting..."

She decided to move on But she saw another sailor staring out at the sea talking to himself. Or thinking out loud. He was very thoughtful. "The sea is just so vast... Could the sea have been made by the tears shed by pokemon?"

May thought, (That's a little morbid. But It does make you wonder. Does staring at the sea make everyone think that way? Sea... Sea... Oh yeah, I should tell Mr. Briney that I succeeded.)

May ran back over to the large beach. She didn't have to look long for the old man. He and Peeko were resting on beach chairs. Mr. Briney spotted her. "Hey May." (I hope she doesn't want to sail again. I want to relax for now.)

"I delivered the goods." May told the old man.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad I could help. Do you need another ride?" (Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.) Mr. Briney thought.

"No. I'm going to the next city. I don't need a boat." May said.

Mr. Briney Briney smiled before saying, "Okay then." (Yay! Tan time!) Growlithe looked at Mr. Briney and wondered why he sensed him feeling very happy right then. "You should relax here too May."

"Wingull!"

"Peeko agrees." Mr. Briney said.

"I guess I can take a break. There isn't really anything else to do here." She said.

Mr. Briney nodded and laid back. He was really enjoying his time. May started walking to find a beach chair to sit in when she saw an old man. This man had a Zigzagoon with him. And it was picking up trash. The man decided to talk to her. "Hello there young lady. Please remember to clean up after yourself."

(What is he talking about? Is he trying to be rude?) May thought.

He saw the look on her face and explained himself. "I tell that to all the people who come here. The water around these parts is clean. But, I get my Zigzagoon to pick up litter from the shoreline at times."

Now May understood. "I see. So you're just trying to keep the place clean. You weren't implying anything."

The old man nodded and continued. "That is correct. No offense at all. Some people are careless. And don't know that dirty water becomes rain and joins our rivers, which we drink from... Always remember, If we pollute the sea, it all comes back to haunt us eventually."

The old man and his pokemon continued walking down the beach picking up trash.

(What a weird old man. But I guess he's right. Boy I'm learning a lot about the ocean today.) May started heading towards the water when she saw two kids making a sand castle. It was a boy and girl.

"Our sand castle's taking a long time to make." The little boy said with a frown.

The little girl agreed. "I know. Oh look! That lady has pokemon. Hello missy."

(Missy?) "Hey."

"You can have this!" The little girl gave May a little bag with Soft Sand in it. May put it away.

"Thanks. But why did you give this to me?" May asked.

The little girl answered, "You can help build our castle with that. We're going to get all the sand from the beach and make a big castle! And then we're going to be king and queen. We'll let you be a servant."

May laughed a little at that. "Ah... I don't have time to build a sand castle. Sorry." (A lie. But there's no way I'm doing that.)

The boy sighed and asked, "Aw... can you at least let us see your cool pokemon?"

"Yeah! Please." The little girl asked as well.

" ...Okay fine."

May let Lapras and Miltank out. Lapras was released in the water.

The little boy was amazed at May's pokemon. "Wow. I only know what Taillow is. I have no idea what the other pokemon are called."

May decided to explain her pokemon to them. "The dog pokemon is Growlithe. The cow pokemon is Miltank. And the... sea monster pokemon is Lapras. None of these pokemon live in Hoenn. You normally find them in Kanto and Johto."

The boy kept staring at Growlithe. Growlithe felt a little uneasy and started to walk away. But the boy followed.

"What are trainers? My parents never explained that to me." The little girl asked May.

The boy actually started chasing Growlithe. But May didn't notice. Lapras and Taillow watched in sympathy.

"Well, trainers train pokemon and win badges. The stronger the pokemon the better. A trainer becomes friends with their pokemon and leads them."

"What do you mean by "lead?"

May thought about an example to use to make her understand. She looked at the sea and it came to her. "Think of a captain to a ship. The captain tells his crew what to do. And they do what the captain says because they trust them. As long as they trust the captain, they will do as advised. And the captain has to know a lot. So if the crew doesn't know what to do, they can turn to the captain for help. Being a trainer is like that. We tell the pokemon what moves are best and they'll do it if you're friends and know your stuff."

Miltank walked over and listened to the conversation.

"I think I get it." The little girl said.

Growlithe actually was starting to have fun. The boy was a little too slow.

"Being a trainer has its ups and downs. And one of the ups is getting paid for winning battles. A person can do this as a living. As long as they're good. If you stink, you'll have no money." May finished.

The little girl responded by saying, "Maybe I'll be a trainer when I grow up. It sounds like fun. Wait a second... If you had time to explain this, then you had time to build a sand castle."

"Oh would you look at the time. We have to go. Come on Growlithe!" May quickly ran off with Miltank.

Growlithe tried to run after her. But the boy tackled him. "Aha! I finally caught you."

A few minutes later... May and Miltank got further down the shore and looked around. "What happened to Growlithe and Lapras?"

"Millo moo?" Miltank had no idea.

"Taillow!" Taillow pointed a wing at the sea. Lapras was swimming over. And she had Growlithe on her head. Lapras came close and lowered her head. Growlithe jumped off and walked over to May.

"I'm glad to see you're okay. I didn't want to lose you." It was close though. The little boy wanted to play more. Luckily for Growlithe, Lapras lowered her head and let him jump on for an escape. "Anyway, let's just sit here and try not to run into any more people."

May sat down on one of the many beach chairs. Growlithe settled on her right, while Miltank sat on her left. They looked at the ocean together. Lapras swam around a little since she moved best in the water. Not really doing anything made May think about her phone conversation. (Locking away my feelings... I'm an open person. Just not about that. I don't know why mom keeps picking at that.)

Back in Littleroot. May's mom was thinking too. (I remember how she used to be so happy. I wish she didn't have to deal with this on her own. May... I know it's hard. I just don't want you to think you're alone. I want you to be happy.)

Neither knew that they both thought of the same memory at the same time.

FLASHBACK

An 8-year-old May climbed on her dad's lap.

"Whoa. You're getting heavy. You're growing up to be a big girl." Norman said.

What he thought was a complement, turned out to be something else in May's eyes. "Mommy! Daddy called me fat!"

Norman panicked as his irritated wife walked in. "I didn't... I just... I would never..."

Both girls laughed.

"Couldn't you tell she was joking?" His wife managed to say in-between laughter.

"What?"

May jumped down and smiled. "Yeah dad. I can't believe you fell for that." The girls continued to laugh. And Norman joined them after a while.

END OF FLASHBACK

(May grew up and-) Ruby thought.

May thought, (I was still the same. In ways. But after what happened... I guess I must have-)

Ruby thought, (Changed a little. But I can tell her fear is still there. And she wont open up about it. I guess-)

(It's to be expected. Even if a month passed It still probably wouldn't be enough time.) May put on the silk scarf since it was getting a little cold. Growlithe looked at her and wondered why it smelled like.... he wasn't sure. It was a mix between sadness, confusion and... anger? No. He debated that. Miltank had no idea about any of that. She just stared at the scarf adoringly. May stood up. "Listen everyone."

All her pokemon and Taillow listened closely. "Ever since I was young, my dad loved normal type pokemon. He wanted to have his own gym. His constant training caught the media's attention. And he even went here to Hoenn and caught three Slakoths. He wanted to prove that normal pokemon were strong. All his friends supported him and he actually became famous. My family was constantly interviewed. And I was always known as Norman Sapphire's daughter. Never May. I became accustomed to it. Not really noticing that I was being pushed to the side. After moving here. I realized I had the chance to make my own life. I can be May. If I can become a strong trainer, and beat my dad. I can finally be my own person. Becoming the champion will make me May Sapphire. Not Norman's daughter. I want to beat my father. And together, I think we can do it. I love my dad. But we're gonna beat him in battle."

Her pokemon stared for a while. Before they suddenly started to cheer.

"Growlithe!"

"Moo!"

"La!"

Taillow stayed silent. This didn't really involve the little bird.

"Glad to see you're with me." (See? I can be open. Just never about that.) May thought.

For the rest of the day, they just hung out. May eventually recalled Lapras and Miltank and went to the pokemon center to sleep. Just when May planned on going to bed, she saw Growlithe about to jump in the bed. (I don't want Growlithe to see me like that anymore.) "Actually, I'd like it if you went in your pokeball."

Growlithe knew her real reason. So he asked a favor. "Growl growl growlithe growl?"

Taillow discreetly nodded. Then Growlithe went in his pokeball and May laid down. As expected, May had another nightmare. She was jostled out of her sleep by what felt like a peck. May didn't think of that until after she calmed down. She took a deep breath and looked in Taillow's direction. The bird pokemon didn't appear to have moved. Taillow seemed to still be asleep. May got up and decided to take a shower. She was sweaty and needed to do something to calm her nerves. Just before she left the room... (I'm glad that I didn't have to endure that dream anymore.) "Thank you."

She left for her shower and even with his eyes closed, Taillow smiled.

Preview: May travels to Mauville and gets ready to take on the Gym leader. It's time for Growlithe to shine! But is he strong enough to take on an evolved pokemon? Taillow flies away? Someone blocks the entrance to the gym? Electrifying battles are ahead. Next time... Chapter 8 Between friends.


	8. Chapter 8 Between friends

**A/N: These battles actually don't suck like the other ones.**

Chapter 8 Between friends

May woke up that morning feeling nice and refreshed. She no longer had to worry about delivering things. So there was no reason to rush. She started to get ready. (Today, we get the 3rd badge. I should remember to train before challenging the Gym leader.)

Training was important, but it takes a lot of time. Most trainers make the mistake of jumping to the next gym without training. And they eventually pay for it. It's hard for trainers who like to travel to stay in one place. But after May's lessons in Earl's class, she knew better. May finished getting ready once she put on her stylish scarf. Taillow flew to her shoulder and went to go get breakfast.

Nurse So greeted her. "Good morning May. I'll make you and your pokemon food right away."

"Thanks a lot." May replied.

The pokemon nurse smiled. "It's no problem at all. You'll need a good meal for your travels. You are going to Mauville, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll give you one piece of advice. Cheri berries." Nurse So said.

"Cheri berries? Okay, thanks for the advice."

So made the food and May and her pokemon ate. After a nice breakfast, May said goodbye. Nurse So smiled and waved to May as she left. She wished May luck on her Mauville trip. That Gym is one of the first ones that puts up a good fight. Even with a disadvantage. Outside, May Taillow and Growlithe were ready to go. Growlithe was glad to be out his pokeball. It was nice to look around as they travel. May walked out of Slateport and found herself in Route 110. She passed a small building that said was the entrance to the seaside cycling road. (A cycling road huh? Too bad I don't have a bike.) May thought.

She and Growlithe continued walking. They trained a little while walking on the path. Now all May's pokemon are level 16. They walked under the cycle road and stopped to watch a few people ride their bikes. "You see that Growlithe? The road is above us so it can take the bikers over the water like a bridge."

The path they were following zigzagged and would take some time to get to the other side of the water. But taking the cycle road cut that time in half. May and Growlithe kept walking and enjoyed looking at the water. They walked a little further but then Growlithe suddenly stopped to sniff the ground. May and Taillow were confused until...

"Growlgrowl."

May recognized that. "Are you saying you smell Brendan?"

Growlithe nodded. "Growl." Taillow looked very happy.

"Okay, let's go find Brendan." It didn't take long before they spotted him looking in the grass. (Is he looking for pokemon? ...Well why else would he be doing that?)

Taillow suddenly flew off May's shoulder and landed on Brendan's. Brendan was a little surprised. But happy. "Hey Taillow. Where's May?"

Taillow pointed May out and he walked over. "Hey Brendan." May greeted him.

"Hey, May. So this is where you were. How's it going?" Brendan asked.

"Everything is great. Thanks for loaning me Taillow. I couldn't have won without him."

Brendan smiled and was glad he was of some help. "Glad to hear you won. Hey Taillow?"

"Taillow?"

"It's time for you to keep my mom company. I'm glad to have you back, but she needs you more. Do you remember the way back to Littleroot?" Brendan asked his pokemon. Taillow nodded and flew off his shoulder. "Okay, bye Taillow. I'll see you soon. And give my mom my regards."

Taillow nodded and happily flew off. Brendan turned back to May. "Well, I hope you didn't rely on Taillow too much. Training your own pokemon is very important. Have you been raising your pokemon?"

"Yeah, I think we trained pretty well." May answered.

"Hm... I don't know if I can take your word for it."

That confused May a little. (What is he trying to say?)

"I know, I'll check for you."

It took a few seconds to figure out what he meant. But May eventually got it. (Oh I see. He's playing with me. I know what he wants.) "And the best way..." She brought out a pokeball.

"Is to..." He brought out his own.

They both said, "Have a pokemon battle."

Both pokeballs were tossed and out came a Numel and Lapras. Lapras slid in the water. Numel is level 18.

"Use surf." May told Lapras. A giant wave knocked out Numel in one shot. Miltank grew to level 17 thanks to Lapras. Brendan recalled Numel.

"Nice try Numel. But I'm going to take down that Lapras with Grovyle." He let out Grovyle and May recalled Lapras.

(Grovyle. That's the evolved form of Treeko. He must have evolved.) "You're up Growlithe."

Growlithe ran up. "Growl growlithe?" (That you Treeko?) Growlithe asked.

Grovyle answered, (That's right. I evolved. I'm Grovyle now. I hope there aren't any hard feelings bud. But I'm gonna have to take you down.)

Brendan called out an order. "Pursuit."

Grovyle used speed faster than Growlithe could imagine and punched him. Growlithe shook off the attack.

"Flamethrower." (A super effective move like that will knock him out in 1 or 2 hits.) May thought.

Growlithe shot flames from his mouth and Grovyle was hurt badly. He breathed heavily. Brendan was a little worried about that. But Grovyle still wanted to battle. "Hit him again."

With as much grace as he could. Grovyle charged and smacked Growlithe again. Growlithe yelped. He's never been hit that hard before. Half his heath was gone and he started getting tired. But May believed he could do this. "Finish him."

Another flamethrower did the trick. Grovyle was knocked out. Lapras and Growlithe grew to level 17. Brendan recalled Grovyle. "Good effort. I'll go with Wailmer."

That made May want to switch. "That's enough Growlithe. I'll have Lapras finish the battle." (Plus a water pokemon like that would trample him.) Growlithe nodded and stood behind her. Lapras and Wailmer were both released in the water. "Thunderbolt."

Wailmer was struck with the electric attack. But managed to hang in there. Brendan was glad his pokemon was okay. "Rollout."

(Drat! That'll be super-effective!) May thought. Wailmer barreled towards Lapras and he hit her. But it didn't do a lot of damage. She shook it off. "Thunderbolt again."

The next hit finished it. Wailmer was KO'd and both pokemon returned.

Brendan accepted his loss. "Hmm... You're pretty good. But I noticed something."

"What s it?" May asked.

"All of your pokemon are weak against fighting pokemon. Sharing a weakness isn't good. You need to catch a pokemon that can counter fighting pokemon."

(He's right. Especially without the help of Taillow, my pokemon would lose against a person with even just one fighting pokemon.) She thought.

Brendan continued. "But your team is still strong. And you beat me without trouble. May, you've trained without me noticing... Good enough! Here, take this." He handed May an itemfinder. "That's an itemfinder. Use it to root around for items that aren't visible. If it senses something, it emits a sound. Anyway, I'm off to look for new pokemon. And I'm sure you want to get to your next Gym battle."

He was about to leave but May stopped him. "Wait a second. I just remembered to tell you I ran into Team Aqua. And there were more of them. I met this one guy who is the leader. His name is Archie. He said he wanted to expand the sea."

(Expand the sea? That's madness. May really should be more careful and avoid crazy people.) "May, they obviously are trying to mess with things they shouldn't. I think I should give you my cell phone number. If you ever come across them again, give me a call. You shouldn't try facing them alone. I'll come and help." He wrote down his number and gave it to her.

"Thanks Brendan."

"I gotta go. See ya, May."

He took an (Obviously compact fold up) bike out of his backpack and it grew to full size. Then he rode away. May and Growlithe looked at it in awe. "Wow. I wish I had a bike like that." She looked down on the slightly tired puppy pokemon. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back in your pokeball?"

Growlithe shook his head. Grovyle was strong. And fast. He wondered if all evolved pokemon were strong like that. Could he really stand up against them? Growlithe wasn't sure. They started walking on the path again. While avoiding trainers for now. May just wanted to hurry and get off the route. Growlithe needed to be healed. After a while, they reached the end of the path. A man was fishing and May saw a sign.

"Let's see... it says Mauville city up ahead. We're almost there." May passed a few more people and made it to Mauville. She went straight to the pokemon center to heal her pokemon. Nurse La gladly did it for her.

After her pokemon were healed, May planned on going to the Gym. But a guy sitting in the corner called her over. "Hello there miss. I'm the Storyteller. I'll tell you tales of legendary trainers. Will you hear my tale?" The storyteller asked.

(Interesting. I guess I could go for a quick story.) "Sure, why not."

He looked a little sad. And May was confused until he said... "Um.. I wasn't expecting you to agree so easily. I wish I could since you're so nice. But, I know no legendary trainers. Hence, I know no tales."

(What?! Why would he? What was? The nut.) May thought.

He didn't catch on to her thoughts and wondered out loud, "Where does one find a trainer worthy of a legendary tale?" He looked at Growlithe. "Wait... are you a trainer?"

"Yes." Where was he going with this?

"Then tell me, have you any tales that are even remotely legendary?" The storyteller asked her.

May answered, "I don't know about anything close to legendary. But I'll try to think of something. Umm... hey, in my pokenav, it says I battled 37 times."

"What's that?! You... You... Battled 37 times?! That is indeed magnificent! It's the birth of a new legend! What is your name miss?"

"It's May."

"Thank you May. I will tell the story of May, the battle-happy trainer to everyone I meet."

"You're welcome." (I wonder if I should have not given my name out.) May thought while feeling a little nervous about that.

May said a quick bye to the strange man and exited the center. She wanted to train a little before taking on the gym. But wanted to see the gym really fast. May and Growlithe walked over to the gym. But found it blocked off. Two guys were standing in front of it. But the younger one was familiar. Growlithe took a quick sniff. "Growl." Growlithe said.

( Is that...) May started to think.

The older man started to speak. "It's because of pokemon that this boy's got more pep, I suppose... But he's become a bit too peppy..." This man was thinking out loud. But May didn't pay too much attention. She was a little surprised.

(Is it really him? I wonder if he's Wally.) May wondered.

Just as she was going to ask. The kid turned to his uncle. Yep. That looked like Wally all right.

"Aww, Uncle, please? I want to challenge this gym and see how much better I've become. Please? May I, please?"

Uncle told him, "Now hold on, Wally. Since you started living with Ralts, you have grown quite a lot stronger. But don't you think you're pushing it to suddenly challenge a gym?"

So it was Wally after all! "I'm not pushing it. If I combine forces with Ralts, we can beat anyone!" Wally suddenly noticed May. "Oh! Hi, May!"

May smiled and said, "Hi Wally. I haven't seen you in a while. It was back in Petalburg when you caught your first pokemon. How are you doing?"

Wally answered, "I've gotten a lot stronger since we met. May, I want you and my uncle to understand that. May, please, will you have a battle with me?"

She thought about it. (He only has Ralts. Wally needs to learn to not challenge a gym with only one pokemon. And to not rush like he's trying to. A battle will help him learn. But I can't help but feel a little bad. He's a little naive.) "Okay, I'll battle you with Growlithe." Growlithe walked up ready to fight.

"May, thank you. Okay... Here I come! Go Ralts." His little pokemon jumped out of the pokeball and was ready.

May thought, (I shouldn't go easy on him if I want the message to stick. A super-effective move should do the trick. A dark attack crushes psychic pokemon like Ralts.) "Use Crunch on Ralts."

Growlithe bared his teeth and ran forward. Ralts and Wally were afraid. Before Wally knew what was happening, his Ralts was bitten hard two times. Growlithe jumped back after the attack.

"...Ralts...use-" But his pokemon suddenly collapsed. The battle was over. Wally was sad and recalled Ralts. "Sorry buddy. I should have not put you up against a pokemon that is obviously much stronger."

Wally turned to May and had a small sad smile. " ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I lost..." Then he turned to his uncle. "Uncle... I'll go back to Verdanturf... May, thank you. Being a trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to have pokemon and make them battle. That isn't what being a real trainer is about."

Uncle told his nephew, "Wally, there's no need to be so down on yourself. Why what's keeping you from becoming stronger and stronger? Come on, let's go home. Everyone's waiting for you."

Wally nodded. "Okay. Bye May. It was nice seeing you again." (Not so nice I lost... but still nice to see her.)

She felt a little bad about how sad he seemed. "Bye Wally." (He looks upset. I hope I didn't crush his hopes.)

Wally and his uncle started walking away when his uncle walked right back. "May, it just dawned on me that you must be the trainer who kept an eye out for Wally when he caught his pokemon. Why don't you visit us in Verdanturf sometime? I'm sure Wally would enjoy it."

"Sure. I'd like to see you guys again." May said. Wally's uncle smiled and the two walked off. May looked at Growlithe. "Another victory. You're getting stronger. I'm proud of you Growlithe. You didn't even take a hit this time."

Growlithe looked proud. May patted his head and wondered if the Gym battle would go as smoothly. ...Nah. That would be too easy. She looked at the sign by the gym and read it. "Mauville city pokemon gym leader: Wattson :The cheerfully electrifying man!"

May started walking away from the gym. She realized that this was going to take some effort. (Electrifying man... Sounds like an electric pokemon type gym. Paralysis is going to be a big issue. I'll have to change my strategy.)

After training a couple of hours, they were ready to go. May gave each of her pokemon a different item. Growlithe and Lapras went to level 19. Miltank went to level 20 and learned an excellent move called Milk drink. May went inside the gym. And guess who she saw. (I had a good feeling I'd see him.) "Hey."

Yep it was Gym Dude. "Hey, how's it going, the champion-bound May?"

"Everything's going well. What's your advice today?"(I wonder how he got to Mauville.) May thought.

"Wattson, the leader of Mauville gym, uses electric-type pokemon. If you challenge him with water-type pokemon, he'll zap them! Bzzt! And, he's put in switch-controlled doors all over his gym! Eccentric! Hey, go for it!"

"Thanks. I'll talk to you after I win."

Easier said than done. For May had to go through all of the switches and electric blockades to reach Wattson. But after getting through it all, May found herself in front of an old "round" man.

(He reminds me of Santa.) "Hello there. My name is May."

Wattson smiled and warmly said, "Have you come to talk? That's nice. I did want to talk to someone today."

May started to say, "Um. Actually..."

But she was interrupted. "I've given up on my plans to convert the city, I have. And so, I put my time into making door traps in my gym. Oh? Now, what are you doing here? I thought I put up many traps."

(He's a weird old man.) "Yes, it wasn't easy but Growlithe and I made it through." May said.

That tickled the old Gym leader. "What's that? You say you've gotten past all my rigged doors? Wahahahahah! Now, that is amusing! I guess that means you want to challenge me for a badge."

"Yes."

"Then, I, Wattson, the leader of Mauville gym, shall electrify you! Go Magnemite!" Wattson released his pokemon.

"Growlithe I want you to battle."

And so started the battle.

"Growl!" Growlithe was pumped up.

Wattson shouted, "Thunderwave!" The attack doesn't do any damage, but instantly paralyzes its target. Electricity flowed through Growlithe and paralyzed him. "I hate to hurt a good pokemon like him. But I don't like to lose." May just had a small smile. Wattson looked over to Growlithe and saw he was holding... "A Cheri berry? Very clever. I see you did your homework."

Growlithe ate the berry and was cured. "Flamethrower."

"Growlithe! Growl!" The fire attack shot out and KO'd Magnemite. Fire attacks work well against steel pokemon.

Wattson took out Magnemite's pokeball. "Return Magnemite. That was a great attempt. Too bad we didn't know about the berry. Don't worry my friend. You did splendid!" After recalling Magnemite, Wattson released Voltorb.

"That's enough for now Growlithe." Growlithe stepped back and May took out Miltank. "Ready Miltank?" May asked.

"Moo!" Miltank nodded. She was excited that she got to be in a gym battle.

Wattson was getting excited as well. Maybe too much. "This battle is turning out to be fun! Selfdestruct!"

"What?!" May yelled.

"Millo?"

Voltorb suddenly exploded and Miltank was caught up in the blast. Smoke covered the gym and May and Wattson started coughing.

"Wattson. Don't you think you went a "little" overboard?"

"Whoops. I sort of jumped the gun. Are you okay?" Wattson asked.

"Yeah, but how are the pokemon?"

The smoke cleared and Voltorb was laying on his side knocked out. Miltank was on her feet and didn't look too hurt.

The result wasn't good for Wattson. But he didn't take it hard. "Whoops. Sorry Voltorb." (Well that was a waste. That Miltank wasn't knocked out too. Which would have helped. Oh well...) He recalled Voltorb and threw out his final pokemon. "Let's go Magneton!"

Magneton came out. And May had to think of what to do. (Miltank took a good amount of damage. But even if I have her heal herself, none of her attacks will do much damage. Growlithe is at full health. But fighting an evolved pokemon like that will be tough. But I need his fire attacks. And Lapras is out of the question. I'll just have to hope for the best.) "You can sit this one out, Miltank. Growlithe will finish this."

Miltank walked over to the side and watched. Growlithe walked up to face Magneton. He knew May really wanted to win this. If they won, they would only need one more badge to face her father. Growlithe started growling. Magneton was the only thing in the way of getting this badge. Growlithe really wanted to win this for May. And he was going to!

"Flamethrower."

"Supersonic!"

(Drat! He's trying to confuse him!) May thought.

Magneton sent out sound waves towards Growlithe. Growlithe jumped away from where he stood to dodge the attack. And then blew his flamethrower at Magneton. May and Wattson were shocked.

May and Wattson both said, "He dodged it?"

Magneton looked like he was beat up. But the magnet pokemon still had some fight left.

"Great Growlithe. Hang in there." (This fight could go any way. If we can get one more hit in now we can win. But Magneton is faster.) May thought.

Wattson had to think hard about what to do next as well. (Hmm... using Shock wave will do a lot of damage. But not knock him out. Perhaps confusing Growlithe will give me enough time.) "Magneton, confuse him!"

Magneton used Supersonic again. Growlithe dodged the attack at the last second. Which surprised May and Wattson again. It wasn't often that a pokemon evades two attacks in a row. May snapped out of it. "Attack one more time!"

Growlithe shot another Flamethrower and that finished Magneton off. Growlithe went to level 20 and Miltank 21. Miltank cheered and she and Growlithe ran over to May. May kneeled down to hug them. "Alright you guys did it."

Growlithe and Miltank were very happy and Wattson recalled Magneton. "Wahahahahah! Fine, I lost! You ended up giving me a thrill! Take this badge!" May got Dynamo badge. "With the Dynamo badge, pokemon can use Rock Smash out of battle. And, it will make your pokemon a little bit faster, too. Hmm... You should take this, too!" He handed May a TM. "That TM34 there contains shock wave. It's a trustworthy move that never misses! You can count on it! Ah.. Thank you so much May."

(I can't believe he's thanking me for beating him. Wattson is the complete opposite of a poor sport.) "It was fun battling you too." May said.

Wattson smiled and watched how May and her pokemon were having a little moment. "I swell with optimism, seeing a promising young trainer like you! Go with care on your pokemon journey. Please visit me the next time you drop in town my friend. Who knows, maybe we can stop and chat for a while."

"Sure. Goodbye Wattson." May started walking away when she felt a tug. She looked down and saw Miltank. "Oh sorry, I guess you want to go back in your pokeball now."

Miltank tried to point up to May. "Millo. Millo moo."

May looked at where Miltank was pointing her hoof and touched the scarf on her neck. "Are you saying you want my scarf?" She asked.

"Moo." Miltank nodded.

May took off her scarf and wrapped it around Miltank's neck. Who practically danced for joy. She finally had the scarf! "There you go. You deserve it. Now time to return."

Miltank was recalled and she and Growlithe started walking out. All the traps seemed to have been turned off. May walked over to Gym Dude. "Whoa, you're electrifying! You've powered the door open! Great work champ. I'll see you at the next gym."

May thanked him again for the advice and left the gym. She went to the pokemon center to have Nurse La heal Growlithe and Miltank.

Preview: The 3rd badge was won. But the day is still young. Two people in love try to reach each other. And Miltank learns some new moves. Next time... Chapter 9 Karate cow and the power of love!

**What really happened.**

**Taillow was put in the storage to never be used again. And Wattson kept beating May's pokemon. I had to start writing how the battle went and then when I lost I had to delete it and turn off the game. Then I'd have to start the battle over. I was SO lucky Magneton missed with Supersonic twice that time. It was the only way to win. I was shocked it turned out that way. That's what I get for writing how the battles really happened. But that was awesome. Isn't Miltank freakishly resistant to Self-destruct? That was weird.**


	9. Chapter 9 Karate cow and love!

**A/N: This chapter really shows off how Miltank is a romantic. She gets a little silly with it. Anyway, Chapter 10 comes after this. It's the first special long chapter. That's when the story really gets going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I think some guy named Satoshi created it.** **His name is in the credits for some of the games.**

Chapter 9 Karate cow and the power of love!

After Miltank and Growlithe were healed, May walked out of the center still happy about that Gym battle.

(I'm glad that I won and none of my pokemon were knocked out.) "We really got a Dynamo Badge, Growlithe."

"Groooowlithe!" Growlithe was very happy too. He won a Gym battle for May. And he sensed that she was happy. That put him in an even better mood.

"You did excellent work. Your first gym battle was great. We only need one more badge before I can challenge my dad." May took out the Pokenav and looked for the location of the next Gym. But was a little disappointed. It was WAY over in Lavaridge town. That would take a lot of leg work. She wasn't even sure how to get there. The map didn't show her exactly. (Oh well, I'll just see where the road takes me.)

May started walking around the small city. There wasn't much to do. Except go to the game corner and play the slot machines. Then she noticed a lot of bikes parked by a small building. May looked at them and read the sign by the building. "Ride in gravel and shake up your soul!" "Rydel's cycles. It looks like a bike shop." (I wonder how much they cost.) She thought.

May walked in and saw a lot of bikes. Red, blue, and yellow colors. A worker came up to May. "Hello there. Is there anything I can do for you? Well, I probably wont be able to answer many questions. I'm learning about bikes while I work here. If you need advice on how to ride your bike, there're a couple handbooks in the back."

"I was just looking around. I don't even have a bike." May told him.

"Oh? Then talk to that guy over there. He'll help you out." The worker suggested.

May walked over to the man he pointed to and said man looked happy. "Well, well, what do we have here? A most energetic customer! And just what is your name?"

"It's May. And who are you exactly?" (I'm getting tired of giving out my name. But Mom always told me to be polite. Oh! Right! I need to call her.) May thought.

"Me? You may call me Rydel. I'm the owner of this cycle shop." He looked down at May's shoes and slowly shook his head. "Your running shoes... They're awfully filthy. Did you come from far away?" Rydel asked.

"Yes. All the way from Littleroot." May answered.

Rydel processed that information. "Hm, hm... ... ... ... You're saying that you came all this way from Littleroot? My goodness! That's ridiculously far! If you had one of my bikes, you could go anywhere easily while feeling the gentle caress of the wind! I'll tell you what! I'll give you a bike!"

"Really?" (I get a free bike? Woohoo!) May thought with excitement.

"Yep. Oh, wait a second!" He said as if he just thought of a catch.

(I knew it was too good to be true.) May thought while a little disappointed.

"I forgot to tell you that there are two kinds of bikes! They are the Mach bike and the Acro bike! Mach bike is for cyclists who want to feel the wind with their bodies! And the Acro bike is for those who prefer technical rides!" Rydel said.

May's hope returned! (So I actually do get a bike. Rydel is great.)

"I'm a real sweetheart, so you can have whichever one you like! Which one will you choose?" He asked.

May answered, "I choose... the Acro bike." The compact bike was stored away. "Thank you so much Rydel."

Rydel smiled and said, "No one should travel such a distance without transportation. It was the least I could do. Glad I could help. Remember, if you get the urge to switch bikes, just come see me!"

May thanked him again and left the shop. That was very fortunate. "Maybe we should look around a little more. And then call my mom." (We could get more free stuff.)

Growlithe nodded and they went inside a house. A man with glasses was inside. He was happy to see a trainer. The man saw Growlithe and was impressed. "Woohoo, your pokemon look pretty strong. I like that! Here, take this HM!"

May gladly accepted HM06. "Thank you for the HM." (Well that was unexpected. But in a good way.)

The man with glasses replied, "There's no need to thank me. It's my job to give out this HM to strong trainers. That HM contains Rock Smash. If you come across large boulders that block your path... Well, use that HM move and smash it right out of your way! Teach it to a pokemon."

"Sure. But before I go, do you have a phone?"

"Sorry, I don't. Except my cell, but it ran out of power."

"Oh okay." (Man... I really want to call mom.) "Well goodbye." May said.

He said bye and May left. She saw another house. (They probably have a phone.) She walked in and saw a depressed looking woman. The woman sighed. "Um... what's wrong?" May asked.

The woman replied, "If I had a bike, it'd be easy to cycle to Slateport for some shopping. I'd be able to buy Harbor mail at the Pokemon Mart it Slateport... I really want that stationary."

She sighed again. May didn't have the heart to ask a favor. Even though it was a small one. She left the house and thought about it. (Well... I could go on the bike road and go to Slateport to buy that stationary for her. And I know there's a pay phone there...... okay. I wanted to test out my bike anyway.) "Growlithe, we're going back to Slateport for a quick trip."

And before you could say "Wattson looks like Santa", May was on her bike riding through cycle road. It was a smooth ride. Growlithe ran after May to keep up. The view of the water and the poor trainers who had to walk made the bike ride more enjoyable. May finished the trip in no time and was in Slateport in only a few minutes. She got off her bike and walked over to the pokemart.

A sales man said, "Hello! How may I serve you?"

"Do you have any Harbor Mail?" May asked.

"Yes, it's a Wingull print paper for mail. It costs P50."

"I'll take it."

He handed it to her. "Here you go! Thank you very much."

May paid for it and walked out. She was about to go to the phone booth when she noticed a building right next to the mart. She walked over to it. (I've never been here before. Oh, there's a sign.) "This sign says, Pokemon fan club. "Calling all fans of Pokemon!"

It couldn't hurt to take a quick look inside. So May and Growlithe walked in. A Zigzagoon, Azumarill and Skitty were inside with a bunch of people. A woman with her Skitty walked over. Her name is Belle. "Hello and welcome to the pokemon fan club. Aw... what a cute Growlithe. I love seeing pokemon that love their trainers. Did you know that pokemon are very sensitive to the feelings of their trainers? If you treat your pokemon with love and care, they'll love you back. And I can tell, your pokemon really adores you."

(Growlithe adores me? I know he likes me. I'm not sure about adoring me. Is it true?) May looked at Growlithe. As if he read her thoughts, he nodded.

"For you, a most compassionate trainer, a gift from the fan club!" Belle gave May a Soothe bell. It was a nice looking silver bell with red string to hold it.

May accepted it. (It's actually very nice. Wow I'm getting a lot of stuff today.) "Thank you."

"No problem. That bell calms the spirit and fosters friendship." Belle said.

"Well thanks again. We have to hurry up and go. So goodbye."

Belle said bye and May walked out of the club. She looked at the bell and decided to put it around Growlithe's neck. She stood back and looked at it. "It looks good on you. What do you think?"

Growlithe smiled and pawed at it to make it jingle. "Growlithe."

"Glad you like it now I guess it's time for me to call mom. Stay here and I'll be right back."

May walked over to the nearby phone booth and dialed the number. It rang twice before her mom answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom. I beat the Gym leader."

"So you have 3 badges now. That's wonderful!" May held the phone away from her ear when Ruby screamed.

"Mom. Can you please not yell so loud?"

"Sorry dear. I got a little too excited. But I'm just so happy. Anything else happen?"

May told her, "I got a free bike. Oh, and I met up with Brendan and this kid named Wally."

"Is this... Wally, your friend too?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Interesting. Brendan and Wally are your new friends. You don't have any female friends. Is it that you have crushes on these boys?"

May blushed and thought about her meeting with Brendan. " ....... No mom."

"You hesitated when you answered. Which boy is it?" (I love messing with May.)

May wanted to end the conversation now. This was embarrassing her. "I have to go give something to someone. So I have to go."

"Okay. But when do you plan on calling again?" Ruby asked.

"I could be very busy the next couple of days. So I'm not sure." It was true. May wasn't sure when she'd talk to her mom again. Getting the next badge might take a while.

"Okay, I understand. But be sure to take care of yourself."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise. Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie."

They both hung up. And May was glad that conversation didn't go to that certain topic.

May exited the booth and went back to Growlithe.

Back in Mauville... the woman who wanted the Harbor mail was still sad. (I wish I had some Harbor mail. Harbor mail reminds me of that Wingull I used to have as a child. I miss him...)

A few minutes later... May and Growlithe walked in. May took the mail out and was about to give it to her when-

"Oh! You have Harbor mail? Will you trade it for a coin case?"

(A trade? Well I guess that's fair. I was going to give it away for free, but this is better.) "Okay." May handed her the Harbor mail.

The woman was ecstatic "Oh, I'm so happy! Okay, I'll trade you a Coin Case!" She gave May the case. "That Coin Case can be used at the Game Corner. If you are into that sort of thing."

After giving that woman the Harbor mail. May and Growlithe left. May looked at the time. It was 1:27pm. She could still do a few things. (According to my Pokenav, Verdanturf isn't too far away. I suppose I could see how Wally is doing. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.) May threw out a pokeball. Miltank came out while the wind blew her stylish Silk scarf.

"Millo?"

"I want you to learn Rock Smash". (A very weak move, but it should come in handy.) May took out the HM and a light glowed from it to Miltank. And after a few seconds, Miltank gave up the move defense curl, in favor of Rock Smash. May put the HM away and patted Miltank on her head. "Now that you know a new move, I want to test it out. So you should stay out of your pokeball until then. We're going to Verdanturf now. Maybe we'll find some rocks on the way." (I also would like to test out Milk drink, but that can wait until we need it.)

Miltank nodded and May took out her bike. May started riding to the path that led to Verdanturf. Miltank and Growlithe followed after May. The ride to Verdanturf was a nice one. Small ponds and flowers made it enjoyable. In only a minute, they reached the town.

It was a nice small town. There were only 3 houses. Many flowers were swaying around them.

"But where is Wally staying?"

A man walked over to her. "I couldn't help but overhear you, miss. You see..."

(Whoops. I can't believe I spoke my thoughts out loud. How embarrassing.) May thought.

The man continued. " ...He used to be sickly until recently I heard. But here, the way the winds blow, volcanic ash is never blown in this direction. The air is clean and delicious here. Living here should do wonders for even frail and sickly people. Ah yes... you were wondering where the boy is staying. He is at Wanda's house. His cousin. I see you have two pokemon with you at least. Next door you should visit the lady. I have to take care of something. So I'll be going. These are the houses."

The man pointed at two houses and then walked off. May didn't really get a chance to say thanks. Just then, she heard two guys talking.

"Do you see the cave next to the pokemon mart?" One said.

"Yeah, what about it?" The other guy asked.

"There's a guy who's trying to bust up boulders so he can bust out through the other side. It'd be great if we could get through... It'll make it easy to visit Rustboro." The first guy answered.

May turned to Miltank "Bust up boulders? You should give it a try after we visit Wally."

Miltank nodded and they walked in Wanda's house. May saw Wally's uncle and greeted him. Uncle was glad to see her. "Oh! May! Good to see you. Wally's next door. In his room. But, boy, there's something I have to tell you. This natural environment is doing wonders for Wally's health. Maybe it's not just the environment. It could be pokemon that are giving the boy hope."

"Growl..." Growlithe said at a distance.

May looked behind her and only saw Miltank. Who pointed to Wally's room. (What is Growlithe doing?) "Excuse me sir."

May went over to Wally's room and saw him petting Growlithe. "Hey Growlithe. That was a good match." Wally didn't look so depressed from their earlier battle. May was glad for that. Wally saw her and stopped petting Growlithe. "Hello again. I lost to you, May, but I'm not feeling down anymore. Because I have a new purpose in life. Together with my Ralts, I'm going to challenge pokemon gyms and become a great trainer."

May told him, "Well that's good." (Looks like he is not going to give up. Maybe Wally is stronger than I thought.)

"Please watch me, May. I'm going to be stronger than you. When I do, I'm going to challenge you to another battle." Wally said.

"I believe you will make a worthy opponent. I guess that means we're rivals." May said.

"Rivals who are friends." Wally told her.

After having a small talk, May left his room and planned on leaving. She saw a woman sitting at the table. "Are you Wanda?" May asked.

"No. I'm Wally's aunt. Wanda is my daughter. Right now she's in the cave watching her boyfriend try to dig through. My daughter's boyfriend is a very driven and passionate sort of person. He's been digging a tunnel nonstop just so he can see my daughter. My daughter's a little concerned, so she goes out to the tunnel a lot." Wally's aunt said.

May thought that was a little sad. But she didn't expect Miltank to start crying. She put her hoofs over her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your pokemon cry."

"It's okay." (Wait. A guy digging through a tunnel. And it leads to Rustboro? It's the same guy!)

Flash back

BF said, "Try to hurry, and not make too much noise. Oh, and there are rocks blocking the way in there. I was trying to dig through the blockade. Anyway, that goon doesn't have anywhere to go. You can corner him."

End of Flashback

Miltank wiped her eyes and looked at May with determined eyes. "Millo moo moo!"

(She wants to help. This is the perfect time to test her attack.) "Let's go." May, Growlithe and Miltank left the house and went into the cave next to the pokemart. It was filled with mist.

(Yep, this is the same place. We're just on the other side.) May thought.

They walked a little and found a woman. She had to be Wanda. She was looking at BF. BF didn't even know May was there. He just kept chipping away at one of the huge rocks. Wanda noticed May and her pokemon.

"You're Wanda, right?" May asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm not sure what you want, but can't it wait a little? You see, on the other side of this rock... My boyfriend is there. He... He's not just digging the tunnel to come see me. He works his hands raw and rough for the benefit of everyone. I can't leave yet." Wanda said.

"You've got me all wrong. I'm a friend of Wally's. And we heard your story." May examined the large rock. It was as tall as she was. But- "It's a rugged rock, but a pokemon may be able to smash it."

At this, BF looked up. (... It's her!)

"Really?" Wanda asked with growing hope.

May nodded. "Miltank... crush it."

"Moo!" She lifted her hoof and karate chopped it into pieces. And it cleared the way!

BF was amazed with Miltank's power. "Wow! You shattered that boulder blocking the way. You are amazing. You should be called Karate cow." Miltank blushed and BF reunited with his girlfriend. Then he bent down next to Miltank and handed her something. "To show you how much I appreciate it, I'd like you to have this HM. It's HM04. That contains Strength. If a muscular pokemon like you were to learn that, you would be able to move even large boulders. Haha. If you can't crush it, them shove 'em out your way Karate cow!"

He got up and turned back to his girlfriend. "Wanda! Now I can see you anytime!"

Wanda was just as happy. "That's... wonderful. Please, take some rest at my home."

The happy couple practically skipped out of the cave. Miltank smiled and gave May the HM. "Wow, "Karate cow." You did some real good work. And now you can learn the move Strength."

Miltank forgot Tackle and learned how to use Strength. After smashing the other rock, they left the tunnel to check on Wanda and BF. They went back to the house and saw the couple sitting at the table with Wanda's mother.

Wanda saw May and said, "Excuse me, I never really got to ask who you are."

"My name is May."

"Oh, right, I get it! You're the May who Wally was telling me about. I'm Wally's cousin. Glad to formally meet you! I think Wally's become a lot more lively and healthy since he came here. Now with my boyfriend here and my cousin feeling well, I'm ecstatic."

BF told May, "Yeah, thanks to you and your pokemon, I can see my girlfriend everyday. Happy? You bet I am!" The couple started laughing and May, Miltank and Growlithe walked out while the family started making plans for a party.

Wally's aunt started to think. (It's amazing. My daughter's boyfriend was digging the tunnel by hand! It's so incredible! And that May was something else too.)

May walked over to the house next door. She wanted to hurry up and see this woman.

(Parties are nice, but I wanted to do a few things. After talking to whoever is here, I planned on going through the tunnel to Rustboro to see Mr. Stone. I want to tell him I delivered the letter and goods. Then, go back to Mauville. Since that's where I'll be staying tonight.)

May walked in the house next to Wanda's and saw a friendly looking woman with her Pikachu. "Hello there trainer. I see you have some very cute pokemon. I'm Lovely, and this is Pikachu."

"Pika pika!"

"My name is May." (When will the introductions end?) "Some guy said I should see you.

"That's because I can tell how pokemon feel about their trainers. Many trainers come see me to see if they truly have a bond with their pokemon. And I'm glad to inform them... well, when it's true. There have been many cases when the pokemon is either indifferent or hates them. Anyway, do you want to know, May?" Lovely asked.

".... Sure. I am curious."

"Then let's step outside. Pikachu, stay here and guard my house if it's not too much trouble." Lovely said.

Her pikachu nodded and they stepped outside. May released Lapras and Lovely looked at her three pokemon. "Oh. Your pokemon..."

(Oh no. Does one of them hate me and just pretends not to? No. I'm being paranoid.) May thought.

"They like you quite a lot. They seem to want to be babied a little. Give them some extra love and that'll make them even happier."

May sighed with relief. (Thank goodness.) "Really? Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. I must be going now. But come visit me again in the future. I'm sure they will have much more affection to a kind trainer like you in the future. Farewell." Lovely went back in her house and May was glad her pokemon liked her after only knowing her for only about a week. But it was time to move on.

"Okay, Lapras, time for you to get back in your pokeball. You too Miltank."

Miltank and Lapras went back in their pokeballs. And so, May and Growlithe started to quick trip back to Rustboro. Meanwhile... on the other side of the tunnel, the Devon researcher was sitting in the grass. "Ahhh.... It feels good to relax after a tough meeting. Hm. I wonder if that girl, will come back."

May and Growlithe emerged from the tunnel. "Oh! It's you! Hah! Speak of the devil. You're that person who not only helped me in Petalburg woods, but also got back my stolen package and even graciously delivered it to Slateport! Capt. Stern informed us that the package arrived, too! I thank you very, very much! Why, if I were a rain cloud, I would shower you with gratitude and hail you as a hero!"

May couldn't help but have a small blush. Never. Has anyone thanked her like this. (This guy is really crazy. It's moments like these that make me not want to do anyone favors.) "I'm glad I could help. But it wasn't really much..."

"Oh but it was! And for you, the most wonderful trainer, I bear good news! Recently, our company developed a new kind of Pokeball. As a token of our appreciation, this is our gift to our wonderful trainer!" He handed May a Repeat ball. "Our new pokeball will be available at the pokemon mart in Rustboro. Please try it out! Thank you and bye-bye!"

He suddenly ran off. Growlithe started sniffing the ground and he saw a pocket watch. May looked down and noticed it too. (Why me?) "Let's go all the way back to Rustboro and return this. Man... I'm too nice."

Growlithe smiled at May's comment and followed her to Rustboro. This was a short trip too. And they easily made it to the Devon building. The researcher was confused when he saw May walk in the president's office, until he saw his watch. She handed it to him and-

"Oh! Thank you so much! My grandfather gave this to me as a kid and..."

Mr. Stone interrupted, "Hello May. I see you're back. Can you come here please?" May was glad she had an out on Devon guy's ranting. She practically ran to the president. "You delivered my letter?"

"Yes I did." (Wasn't easy though.)

Mr. Stone was glad. "Thank you kindly! This is my way of thanking you. It should help you, a trainer." He handed May an EXP. Share. Like the ones she already had. But the more, the better.

"Thank you Mr. Stone." May said.

"No, don't thank me. You are the one who needs to be given thanks. Ah, you know, since my youth, I've immersed myself in work. Consequently, I'm not familiar with trends and that sort of thing. But do young people all want to be trainers in the pokemon league? Hm. I wonder."

"I can't really speak for everyone. But I don't think so. I personally don't think it's a trend." May said.

(Why does President Stone have conversations with her and only yells at me?) The Devon researcher thought sadly.

After a nice chat with Mr. Stone. May said her goodbyes and started riding her bike back to Mauville. They made it though and were back in Verdanturf town. May was going to continue on to Mauville, when a pokemon nurse stopped her. She was the Verdanturf nurse.

"Oh excuse me. But are you May?" Nurse Ti asked.

"Yes. Is there something you need?"

"My name is Nurse Ti. Nice to meet you. Anyway, I received a letter addressed for you not too long ago. I've been looking for someone named May for about an hour." She handed it to May and May noticed the letter was wet. "Whoops, my mistake. I was treating a Lotad when I got this. And Lotad sort of used a water attack on it. I tried drying it off, but I didn't do a good job."

May read the letter... as best as she could. But all she could read was "watching." (Weird. I wonder who this was from. And what they were saying.) "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Well, goodbye Nurse Ti."

Nurse Ti waved as she watched May ride away on her bike. She went back to the pokemon center while May went to the one in Maville. The rest of the day was uneventful, and May went to sleep that night, glad she only needed one more badge to face her father.

Preview: May continues to travel. But she learns that Team Aqua is up to something. Whatever it is, it must be trouble. Now she has a mission, find Team Aqua and stop whatever plan they formed. Next chapter... Chapter 10 Get that meteorite!

**A/N: Hm... that last part doesn't happen in the game. Does this mean I'm being original? Yes it does. That's going to be brought up later. Hope you enjoyed this laid back chapter. 'Cause a lot of action and drama will happen in the upcoming chapters. Especially when we get to 12-14. Not much longer now. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10 Get that meteorite!

**A/N: Well here it is. Chapter 10. It was getting long so I cut out some details. Sorry about that. But I still like this chapter. It sort of is a set up for an interesting encounter on chapter 11. This chapter is also the first dramatic encounter with the Aqua leader. But this isn't as dramatic as this story gets. This is nothing compared to a certain chapter. You'll have to see it to understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. However, I do own the future drama.**

Chapter 10 Get that meteorite!

May woke up the next morning, she was very refreshed. She sat up and accidentally knocked Growlithe out of the bed. (I thought he was sleeping on the floor. He must have snuck in last night.) She thought.

Growlithe stood up and tried to not be too embarrassed. He had jumped in her bed so he'd be close when she had a nightmare. But... she...she... wait...

"Well we should probably go see Nurse La and ask her for some breakfast." (I feel so rested. Usually I'm kinda tired from my nightmares... wait...) "I... didn't have a nightmare... I didn't have a nightmare!"

She picked up Growlithe and swung him around. May was happier than a Blissy. Growlithe was happy, and dizzy. But he didn't mind being swung around when May was in a good mood. He's never seen her so happy. May gave Growlithe a big hug and then put him down. Growlithe was heavier than he looked.

"Growl growlithe."

"Yeah, today is going to be good. I can feel it." May said.

They went out and May and her pokemon had a good breakfast thanks to Nurse La. After breakfast and saying goodbye, May and Growlithe walked out of the pokemon center in Maville. They walked north of the city and went where they have never walked before. They passed some trees and a house.

Then they made it to a blockade. There was no way around the rocks. May examined one of them. "This rock appears to be breakable. Miltank can probably clear a path." May threw out Miltank's pokeball. She emerged and her scarf waved in the wind. "Alright, it's time for Karate cow. Use Rock Smash."

"Moo!" Miltank chopped the rock into nothing. May patted her head and Miltank looked proud.

"Good job, now return."

Miltank went back in her pokeball and May continued. She and Growlithe walked passed a few more trees and saw a woman with a microphone and a guy holding a camera. May walked over to see what they were doing.

But the cameraman spotted her. And he looked happy. His name is Ty. "Hey, lookie here! A tough-looking trainer here, of all places!"

The woman with him spoke up. "Oh! We've just spotted a tough-looking trainer here of all places! This is a rare find folks."

"The camera isn't on yet." Ty said to her.

"Really? Okay, roll camera! Let's get this interview." The woman said.

Ty nodded. "Camera's rolling!"

(What?) May thought in confusion.

The woman didn't notice and began talking to the camera. "Gabby here, and my cameraman and I spotted a trainer. You know... I don't like that take. Ty? Can you edit that out later?" So her name was Gabby?

"No problem." (My sweet. Oh how I wish I could tell her...) Ty thought wistfully.

"Young trainer, care for a battle? It'll be 2 on 2." Gabby said.

May shrugged. "Okay, that sounds interesting." (I've never done a 2 on 2 battle. Let's see how good my pokemon work as a team.)

That made Gabby happy. "Alright! Come on out Magnemite!"

"You too Whismur." Ty let out his Whismur at the same time.

"It's time to battle Miltank." May released Miltank.

All pokemon were ready. A level 19 Whismur and Magnemite vs. level 20 Growlithe and level 21 Miltank. May quickly thought of a strategy. "Growlithe, Flamethrower on Magnemite. Miltank, Strength on Whismur.

Growlithe quickly shot out flames and Miltank ran forward and shoved Whismur hard to the ground. And in but a few seconds, both Magnemite and Whismur were knocked out. Gabby and Ty's mouths dropped. Then they recalled their pokemon. Miltank and Growlithe were happy. May recalled Miltank after congratulating her on her victory.

(Miltank's scarf made her attack stronger, and Growlithe's flamethrower was super-effective against the steel pokemon. So that was an easy battle.) May thought. Today really was going to be good.

"My eyes didn't lie! I did discover an astonishing trainer!" Gabby said with excitement in her voice.

"Yep, we sure spotted a hot trainer. This is a huge scoop for us!" Ty agreed.

"Awesome! Awesome! Who are you?!" Gabby asked May.

"My name's May."

Gabby was sure happy for someone who lost. "I knew we were onto something wild when we spotted you!"

She was too happy about meeting a strong trainer to introduce them. Ty decided to do it for her. "By the way, I'm Ty. And this is Gabby."

Gabby stopped her ranting as she heard that. "That's right, she doesn't really know who we are. Oh, please let me explain, May. We travel around everywhere interviewing all sorts of trainers. And batting them. So, would you give us a bit of your time for an interview?"

"Sure."

"You will? Thank you! Okay, I need you to describe your feelings about our battle, but it has to be short and sweet. Go!" Gabby said. That confused May a little.

"In other words, a one word answer." Ty explained.

(Uh... that battle was...) "Excellent." May answered.

Gabby liked it. "Mmm, yeah! That's the perfect clincher! I get the feeling this will make a great TV show. There's a chance they'll air this on TV, so make sure to look for us! Okay! We'll be seeing you!"

"You're a natural! Got me some prime footage right here!" Ty told May.

"We'll be keeping an eye out for you! Goodbye." Gabby said. And so Interviewer Gabby and Ty left. May and Growlithe watched them go. Gabby and Ty were interesting people. May started walking again up the path.

Meanwhile... in Littleroot town, Prof. Birch was doing work in his lab. But then decided to call Brendan. He took out a phone and dialed. And started watching TV.

Brendan answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey son. Can you buy me some herbal remedies from that shop and bring them to me? Plus your mom wants you to visit.... me too. Sorry, didn't mean to sound like the only reason I called was for your help." Prof. Birch said.

Brendan replied, "...Sure. But I can't stay for too long. Just a couple of days. I'm busy catching..."

"Whoa! Turn on a TV. May's on!" Prof. Birch yelled.

"I'm nowhere near a TV. What's happening on there?" Brendan asked his father.

On TV

In search of trainers...

"Hi! Today I'm visiting an area near route 111. We're trying to spot some up-and-coming new talent in the field. Today, we turned our lens on the trainer May. There's something about this trainer that piqued our interest. The best way to determine how strong a trainer is... Well, the fastest way is to battle. And so we began our investigation! ... ... That's how we ended up in a battle with May. In a dominating performance, we were flattened, rolled up, and tossed aside! May is ruthlessly strong... We asked the trainer for a succinct summation of the battle we shared. ... I lost confidence in myself as a result of our encounter. We were beaten before we could launch a single attack. Ohhh... Snivel... In spite of that, May's battles are worth seeing. I recommend confident trainers to challenge May. Like I said, After our battle, we asked May for a succinct summary. The trainer replied, "Excellent." May's pokemon Growlithe and Miltank... And "Excellent"... Mmm! That's deep! There's deep significance behind that quote! It's no surprise -a good trainer has good things to say. That's all for today! See you again on our next broadcast!"

Back with May... she walked up to this sandy dusty place. It looked like a dessert. As she walked a few steps she walked right into a sandstorm. A bunch of sand got in her eyes. May whipped them and started backing away.

"The sandstorm is vicious. It's impossible to keep going. Let's go on the path to the left instead, Growlithe."

They walked out of the storm and walked left in the path. It was nicer to walk in the grass rather than a dessert anyway. They kept going left until they saw a set of stairs. May walked up the stone stairs and Growlithe suddenly started growling.

(He only growls like this when he smells Team Aqua. They must be up to something.) "Growlithe, let's sneak up on them. Lead the way."

Growlithe nodded and led her to where he smelled Team Aqua. And by this gate, two Aqua members were standing guard. May and Growlithe hid behind some small trees. May thought about going over and fighting them. But the Aqua Grunts were in conversation. It was best to listen in for now.

"Grumble... I'd like to ride the cable car to the top, too..." The first said.

(Cable car? Is that what's beyond the fence?) May thought.

"Grumble... What happened to the others who went to Fallarbor? They're late..." The second said.

(Whatever they're doing, it can't be good. I have to go to Fallarbor town and stop them!) May thought.

May and Growlithe snuck away and she looked at her Pokenav. It would take some time to get to Fallarbor, so riding her bike would be best. First she had to go in the cave called Fiery path. It cut through Mt. Chimney.

She got on her bike and went into Fiery path. Steam came from the ground every few seconds, but May had no trouble. Growlithe didn't mind the heat, but he struggled to keep up with her. At the end of the path, May exited the cave and saw some berries in a patch. She grabbed them in case she needed them and continued. May had to hurry, she had a feeling Team Aqua was planning something big.

She kept going and noticed that they were where the other side of the dessert was. Going up further, May saw more berries and picked them before continuing on the path. But she was starting to get tired. May saw that the grass up ahead was a pale color. And when she got there, May got right off her bike in surprise. Because it was... snowing?

(What the... what is this?) She looked at her pokenav and was given an answer. "We're close to Mt. Chimney. I guess it's a volcano. And this must be volcanic ash falling on us."

Growlithe knew exactly what the volcanic ash was. Since he was born on Mt. Chimney, this was something he was introduced to not that long ago. May put up her bike and decided to not risk riding in this "weather." The two of them walked through the grass and saw a few trainers trying to catch pokemon. They left a trail in the ashes as they walked. Then the volcanic ash would cover the area again. This would have been a fun time, if it weren't for the current situation.

(It's hard to look at the map through all this. Hey wait, Growlithe was born on Mt. Chimney. He may know his way around here.) "Growlithe, do you know the way to the next town?" May asked.

Growlithe sadly shook his head. The only place he saw before meeting May was the peak of the mountain.

"Okay, then can you try to sniff out Team Aqua?"

He tried to sniff the ground, but all he could do was sneeze. The only thing he smelled was ashes. Growlithe couldn't even smell May! But then he noticed something. "Growl, growl growlithe."

May looked at where he was staring and saw a house. They could get their bearings!

(May's traveling tips. Remember, even if you have a map, it's useless if you're trying to read it in bad weather. So be prepared.)

They walked inside and saw a little boy and man. The man with a receding hairline spoke up. "Welcome, I am Flu and this is my young assistant Jeff. Huff-puff."

May was about to ask if he saw Team Aqua and how far Fallarbor was but he suddenly said-

"This area is covered in volcanic ash, huff-puff! I'm specially gifted, huff-puff. I make glass out of volcanic ash and make items, huff-puff. Go collect ashes with this, huff-puff."

He handed May a Soot Sack. "Thanks but-"

Flu wasn't listening. "Just take that Soot Sack and walk through the piles of ash, huff-puff. And it will fill up with volcanic ash, huff-puff. Once you think you've collected a good amount, come see me, huff-puff. Now goodbye."

"Wait, have you seen any people wearing blue bandana's around here?" May asked.

Jeff spoke up for the first time. "We've been inside all day. Right boss?"

"That's correct. Huff-puff." (Curse the ash for making me cough.) Flu thought.

"Then how far is Fallarbor?"

Jeff answered, "You're really close miss. Just keep going on the path and you'll be there in a minute or two. It's just hard to see the town through all the volcanic ash falling around here. But it doesn't reach Fallarbor."

"Thanks for the help." (Good, maybe I'll catch up to Team Aqua.)

May quickly left that house and kept walking. The ashes stopped falling and May saw the town right away. She and Growlithe quickly went in and went into the pokemon center for healing and info on Team Aqua. "Excuse me, Nurse. But have you seen Team Aqua?"

"Team Aqua? No I haven't heard of anyone like that. But you should ask Lanette over by the PC. She's a smart woman. In the meantime, I can look at your pokemon." Nurse Jasmine said.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." May left her pokemon with Nurse Jasmine and walked over to the PC. Lanette was doing something on it. "Excuse me."

"Oh, hello. You are?" Lanette asked.

"Im May and-"

"Okay, your name's May. I can see that you're a trainer. So that means you use the pokemon storage system I developed. How I arrived at that conclusion is a simple deductive process. You spoke to me because you wanted to access something on this PC."

"No I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lanette. Honestly, I'm glad to meet you- it's great that you're using the storage system. If you could, please come visit me at home. My house is on route 114." Lanette suddenly ran out as if she forgot something.

(She didn't even let me get a word in! I have to find Team Aqua! How can nobody have seen them!) May thought in frustration.

"Your pokemon are healed." The pokemon nurse said.

May left the pokemon center with Growlithe. He could tell she was frustrated. So he tried to think of how to help May. "Why can't anyone tell me where Team Aqua is? Didn't their teammates say they were coming here?"

An old man walked over. "What's up, what's up? I saw a shady fellow scuttling in and out of Prof. Cozmo's lab. Perhaps he was this, Team Aqua, you speak of."

(Finally a lead!) "Where is the lab?" May asked.

"Right over there. It's small like a house."

"Thank you very much." May walked down to the lab and walked in. The old man said someone went in and out. So Prof. Cozmo should know. They saw that this place honestly looked like a regular house. Only a woman was inside. "Are you Prof. Cozmo?"

The woman was actually named Ruth. "No, Prof. Cozmo went off to Meteor falls on route 114 with some people from... what was it they called each other?... oh yes, Team Aqua. So you'll have to... huh?"

May was gone. She had already run out and gotten on her bike. She pulled out the pokenav. (Route 114 is left of town. Got it.) "Let's go Growlithe. We're going after them."

"Growl!"

The search continued. May went on route 114 and started riding down the path. She came to a large bridge and crossed it. But had to stop, since the path ended. She wasn't sure where to go. "Can you smell them?"

Growlithe shook his head. That ash smell was still in his nose. May sighed and wished she asked Ruth how to find Meteor falls. She wandered around a little and found some more berries. She picked them and noticed a house. (That could be Lanette's house. I should try asking her... again.)

Meanwhile.. in said house. Lanette was checking her e-mail. "So he sent me another e-mail." (Why doesn't anyone just call anymore?) "Let's see..."

"Your storage system offers more convenience than mine. It has a lot of user-friendly features that make it fun and useful, too. It makes me proud that I played a part in its development. Here's hoping that you'll continue research in storage systems. From Bill."

Lanette smiled after reading that. Bill was a nice guy. She knew she'd probably never be as famous as him. But maybe that was a good thing. Part of the reason he was so famous was because a accidentally turned himself into a pokemon with one of his machines one time. But that was years ago. A story that would take too long to tell. Suddenly May walked in on Lanette. The house was filled with computers, boxes and many books all over the place.

"Hi again. I-"

"Oh! May!" (I didn't expect her to come today.) "I'm sorry everything is so cluttered... When I get engrossed in research, things get this way... this is embarrassing... Please keep this a secret in exchange for this." Lanette transferred a Lotad doll through the PC. "I'm giving you a doll. You'll be able to access it under your name. It can be taken out at your home and-."

This time May interrupted Lanette. "Listen! I need to know where Meteor Falls is! My map doesn't show the specific direction."

"Ohhh. Meteor Falls is a cave with a couple of large waterfalls. To get there, go on the rocky terrain. It will zigzag, but eventually lead you to the cave." So she DID have useful info!

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

May and Growlithe quickly left. Making Lanette confused. (I wonder why they left so soon. Maybe to see the pretty waterfalls.) She went on to do her work while May tried not to crash her bike on the rocky terrain.

In meteor falls... Team Aqua was there with Cozmo. And things were not going well for the professor.

"What are you doing?!" Prof. Cozmo yelled.

Aqua Admin Matt said, "What? We found the meteorite. Now we're taking it."

This really upset Cozmo. "But I was going to use that for research! You can't just say you're going to help me and just take it away right when we found it!"

"Actually, we can do what we want. It's for a better cause." Aqua Admin Matt replied.

"But-"

"I suggest you stop whining. Or me and my friends will make you stop." Matt threatened. Two other Aqua members stepped forward and cornered Cozmo. The professor was scared and didn't say anything else. "Good! Hehehe. Now one of you call the boss. Tell him we have it, and will meet him soon."

Back with May... She got off her bike once she reached the cave. Growlithe immediately started growling. The ash smell left his nose, and he recognized a few of the smells by the entrance.

(Bingo.) "Lead the way." May told Growlithe.

Growlithe ran in and May followed him. The cave was actually beautiful, and had a lovely looking waterfall. Too bad they didn't have the time to enjoy it. The two of them came by a staircase and Team Aqua was found. A tough looking big (As in muscular) Aqua guy started laughing. " Hehehe! With this meteorite, Mt. Chimney will..." Aqua Admin Matt saw May and Growlithe. "Heh? I don't know who you are, but if you get in the way of Team Aqua, don't expect any mercy!"

"I'm not afraid of some bonehead! What the heck are you trying to do anyway!? May yelled/asked.

That got Matt really angry. "Bonehead? Bonehead! That's it! You're toast!"

He started stomping towards May. Growlithe sensed his negative intentions and stood in front of May. "GROWL! GROWL! GROWL!"

The Admin wasn't afraid and kept walking. Growlithe was about to go bite this guy until...

"Hold it right there, Team Aqua!" Matt stopped in his tracks and looked back. "We, Team Magma, won't allow you to get away with your misdeeds!"

Three people dressed in red walked over. There was one not wearing a red hat. But had red hair.

May started to think. (Team Magma? Who are-)

Admin Matt laughed. "Hehehe! Even Team Magma joins us! But it's too much trouble to deal with you all... Heh, it doesn't matter! We've got the meteorite, so off to Mt. Chimney we go! Hehehe! Be seeing you, you Team Magma dingbats!"

He and the other Aqua members ran at May. Growlithe snapped at them, but they pushed through. May had to jump out of the way to avoid getting run over.

"Ahhhh!" Matt screamed.

May was confused when that guy yelled as he was running. But one look at the cloth in Growlithe's mouth quickly answered that question. Growlithe spit out the piece of pants as the Magma member without a hat walked up to May.

"And you are?"

"I'm May. Who are you?"

"Fine, so you are May. I am Maxie. As the head of Team Magma, I have dedicated myself to thwarting the dangerous plans of Team Aqua. Because Team Aqua is a grave threat to us all. They have committed many destructive acts in their bid to enlarge the sea. We, Team Magma, love dry land above all! Team Aqua is our sworn enemy!"

Maxie's teammates walked up. "Maxie, we should give chase to Team Aqua..."

Maxie was mad at himself for that. (Drat! I let my anger make me stop to tell all my troubles to some wandering trainer. There's no time for this!) "Yes, yes, we must! We've got to hurry. There's no telling what Team Aqua will do at Mt. Chimney!"

(Man... that's right. Team Aqua is going all the way back to Mt. Chimney. It'll take forever to go all the way back there!) May thought.

"May, you should keep an eye out for Team Aqua, too. Farewell!" Maxie and his team left.

May was about to go, when she noticed a nerdy guy wearing glasses and a lab coat. "Hey, are you okay? You look scared. Who are you? And what happened?"

"I... I'm Cozmo... I'm a Professor... I usually study meteorites in Fallarbor town... Then some people from Team Aqua made me guide them to Meteor Falls... They promised me that they would excavate meteorites for me... But, I... Team Aqua tricked me... Oh... that meteorite... It will never be mine now... But that Team Aqua... What are they going to do with that meteorite at Mt. Chimney?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to put an end to it." (Even though I have to go all the way back to where I spied on those Aqua members talking.) "Will you be okay?" May asked.

"I'll be fine. Go on and teach them a lesson." Prof. Cozmo said.

May got on her bike and started the long ride back. May and Growlithe had to go back to Fallarbor, go through the falling volcanic ash, and go on the long path that led back to Fiery pass.

Now, it was 6:00pm. Needless to say, May was exhausted. But she made it through the Fiery path and made it to where the Aqua grunts were talking. May got off her bike and put it up. The grunts were no longer there. They walked in a small building and saw a slightly looking scared woman. By a cable car. (Oh thank goodness! Someone to help! But I must be professional.) "Would you like to go up on the cable car? It'll take you straight up the mountain."

" ...yeah." (Does she not know Team Aqua is here? Or is she dense?) May thought to herself.

(Yes I'm saved!) "Please come this way." May and Growlithe boarded the cable car, and it started going up and out.

May looked out the window with Growlithe. "Would you look at that view. All the trees look so small from here. Even though we're going into battle, I feel sort of relaxed because of this view."

"Growl?"

"Hm... I'm not exactly sure why." Volcanic ash started falling down. "Alright. We're almost there. Enough sightseeing. I need to focus."

During their trip to Fallarbor and back, Lapras grew to level 22. Growlithe was still at 20 and Miltank 21. May hoped they would be strong enough to stop Team Aqua. The cable car reached the top and they got off. Another cable lady led them to the door leading outside.

When May exited this building, the ashes were really coming down. And even the trees changed colors up here. But that didn't surprise May. What did was seeing, what one could probably call a gang war. They immediately saw an Aqua and Magma grunt having a pokemon battle. But there were more confrontations a little ways up.

The Magma grunt saw May. "It's you... please, help us! There isn't time to go for help and we're outnumbered! If they expand the sea, there'll be less habitats for pokemon and people!"

His Poochyena was suddenly tackled by an Aqua member's Poochyena. "Yeah! Hose them down!" The Aqua member yelled.

"Hurry May! I've got this one! Go stop them!" The Magma grunt pleaded.

"Alright, don't worry, we'll stop them." May said.

May and Growlithe kept walking up the mountain and saw the others. And it wasn't looking good for Team Magma. Almost everyone was battling.

A different Magma grunt was having problems. "Darn... Team Aqua outnumber us! We can't keep up with them!"

The battles continued, and some were even in arguments.

"Stay out of our way, okay? We're trying to enlarge the sea for the good of everybody!" An Aqua Grunt yelled.

"Team Aqua wants to expand the sea... How's that for insane?" A Magma Grunt countered.

The only response the Aqua Grunt had left was, "Shut up!"

Growlithe was starting to get more upset. The place he hatched was turned into a battlefield.

It was so peaceful when he was here. Even though he was only there for a minute. May and Growlithe came to Maxie. And were surprised to see his pokemon was facing three other Aqua pokemon. But the pokemon was holding up surprisingly well.

The Aqua Grunts kept ranting. "That annoying Team Magma... They always mess with our plans!"

"Go my pokemon! Stomp Team Magma! And expand the sea!"

May made her way over to Maxie. "We'll help you."

"Oh, May! Please, you must stop Team Aqua for me! Forget about me. They're trying to make the volcano inactive by using the stolen meteorite's power! They want the magma to harden. So that rain wont turn to mist. Dealing with these three thugs is a lot, even for me! But you have to go on and get that meteorite! We'll slow the others down as long as we can."

"We've got it covered." (I'm starting to get nervous.) May thought. This was a lot of responsibility.

Maxie nodded and continued his battle.

(I acted brave, but Team Magma is fighting a losing battle. And they expect me to even out the odds. It was four Magma members against nine Aqua members.)

May kept walking and saw two Aqua guards. There was no way to sneak passed them.

(Why be afraid? With my pokemon, I can take those guys down without a problem.) She walked right up to the guard.

"We of Team Aqua are working hard for everyone's sake." The Aqua Grunt said.

"For everyone's sake? How is expanding the sea and being thugs doing anything positive?" May asked.

That shook him up a little. "Um, Like, if there's more water around, water pokemon will be happy, and it'll give people more fun places to swim!"

"You do realize you'd have to take away from land to do that, right?"

"Yeah... but I don't care. Go Zubat!" Moron.

May tossed out her own pokeball and released Lapras.

"La."

"Sorry there's no water here. Anyway... knock out his Zubat with Thunderbolt." May told Lapras.

Lapras gathered energy for her electric attack and shot a super-effective bolt that KO'd Zubat in one shot. The grunt had his Zubat return. "Man... just one shot... But this isn't over. Go Poochyena!"

His pokemon came out and May recalled Lapras. "It's your turn Growlithe."

"Growlithe."

"Flamethrower."

Growlithe blew out fire that knocked out Poochyena in one shot as well. Poochyena fell to the ground just before the Aqua Grunt recalled him. The Grunt didn't even know what went wrong. Both pokemon were at the same level and were both unevolved.

"Hunh? What do you mean I lost?" (How could her Growlithe knock out my Poochyena in one shot? It makes no sense!) "Man... Our Boss says, "It will make everyone happy." But why does everyone keep getting in our way?"

May ignored him and kept walking. Running into the second guard. Which made Growlithe very mad. It was Aqua Admin Matt. "Hehehe! So you've come all the way here! But you're too late! I've already delivered the meteorite from Meteor Falls to the Boss! And now, you and your pants ripping puppy will pay! Those pants cost a lot of money! Go Carvanha!"

"I choose Lapras." Both pokemon came out. "Thunderbolt."

Shots of lightning quickly knocked out the fish pokemon. Matt had his pokemon return and brought out a Poochyena.

"Lapras return. Knock him out Growlithe." May recalled Lapras and Growlithe stepped up. Growlithe used Flamethrower and the pokemon was KO'd in a second. Growlithe grew to level 21.

"I'm not done yet. Carvanha number 2!" Matt yelled. His pokemon came out. And May knew it was better to switch to Lapras again.

"Return Growlithe."

Growlithe went back to her side as she released Lapras. After the command, the fish pokemon was wiped out with a thunderbolt as well. And that ended the battle. Both May and Matt recalled their pokemon.

"Hehehe... So I lost... I'm sure glad I never took you on back at Meteor Falls. I'm usually not one to give up. If it were up to me, I'd throw you in the lava. You little pest." Matt said with malice.

Growlithe started growling and Matt backed away. While trying to not look intimidated.

"I see... so now you're threatening to kill me. I thought you were trying to help the world." May said.

"I... whatever! Your lucky that you have your little pokemon for now, but he wont do any good against the Boss. Hehehe! You might have beaten me, but you don't stand a chance against the Boss! If you get lost now, you wont have to face a sound whipping! You better heed my advice." Matt said.

May just walked by him. Growlithe kept a good eye on Matt. If he dared try to even touch May, Growlithe would do more than rip his pants. May found a machine holding the meteorite.

(The machine seems to be storing energy into the meteorite. Wait... that's odd. Where is Archie? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'd better stop the machine.) She reached for the meteorite, only to get her hand smacked away. Archie came up from who knows where and did that. Growlithe realized he missed him because of the falling ashes. And jumped towards Archie. But a Mightyena suddenly appeared and knocked Growlithe away. Growlithe hit the ground away from May and Archie. Mightyena stood in front of Archie.

"Growlithe! Are you-" May was interrupted when Archie grabbed her wrist hard. They were right on the ledge by the lava. (Is he going to throw me in?) "Let go!"

She tugged hard, he pulled harder and knocked her to the floor. Growlithe tried to get to her, but Archie's pokemon pinned him to the ground by the back of his neck. May slowly got up and was glad Archie didn't throw her in the lava. But she was pretty mad he threw her at all.

Archie began his long rant about his plans. "The power contained in the meteorite... By amplifying its power with this machine, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will stop. Fufufu... Eventually, the cooled-down crater will fill with rainwater, giving water pokemon a place to live. Now listen. All life depends on the sea. The sea is everything! Its importance is paramount! That is why we of Team Aqua are committed to expanding the sea. Doing so will result in the emergence of new pokemon species. We will return the world back to nature for the good of pokemon. That is Team Aqua's vision! I can't allow an ignorant child like you to get in the way."

(Ignorant child?! How dare he!?) May angrily thought.

"I, Archie, will show you the consequences of meddling!"

Growlithe had enough! He pushed up as hard as he could, that gave him enough space to turn around and blow fire at Mightyena. The hyena pokemon released him and jumped back from the pain.

"Growlithe!" He ran over by May to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Archie wasn't fazed by this at all. (The rain will make the volcano overflow and flood the surrounding area. They will all see how water is the key to life!) "Mightyena, Bite!"

Mightyena, being the taller dog like pokemon and at level 24, easily grabbed Growlithe by the back and bit him.

"Quick use Flamethrower!"

Growlithe shot his flamethrower at Mightyena and was released. This evolved pokemon wouldn't go down without a fight. He growled back at Growlithe, trying to show that he was stronger.

"Bite him again!" Archie ordered.

Growlithe tried to jump away, but Mightyena grabbed him and bit hard in the same spot.

"Growl!" Growlithe tried to play that off as a growl to show he was angry, but he wasn't fooling anyone. That was a yelp of pain.

(Poor Growlithe, he can't take much more of this.) "Flamethrower again..." Now May wasn't sure what was best to do.

Growlithe blew out a flamethrower that not only set him free again, but critically injured Mightyena. Mightyena stared at Growlithe with pure hatred before suddenly yelping in pain. His body was burned.

Both pokemon were practically dead on their feet. And May decided Growlithe couldn't finish the job. "I know you want to beat Mightyena, but I want you to return. One more hit and you'll be KO'd."

Growlithe nodded and walked back to her. He was a little disappointed in himself. He wasn't strong enough...

"You did a great job. Especially burning Mightyena." May tossed out a pokeball and Miltank came out. Miltank saw how hurt Growlithe was and instantly hated Mightyena.

But then, Archie used a super potion of Mightyena. And Mightyena was healed of most damage. Mightyena yelped again when his burn started hurting again. "Pull yourself together! We're fighting for a noble cause!"

"A noble cause?! You stole a meteorite, have a gang fighting team Magma as we speak, and you shoved me to the ground. I don't see anything noble about that?"

"Quiet girl. You're naive to what's best for the world." Archie said.

"You're the naive one! Miltank, use Strength."

Miltank charged at Mightyena and shoved him as hard as she could. Mightyena regained his balance and kicked sand at Miltank's face. "Millo!" She wiped off her face and saw Mightyena preparing to attack again.

"Finish him off." May comanded.

Mightyena leapt at Miltank, but was easily thrown to the side. Mightyena didn't get up after that.

"Mightyena? Mightyena! Get up!" (Darn! He's out cold.) "I'll teach you not to hurt my pokemon." Archie recalled Mightyena and released a Golbat.

May turned to Miltank. "Miltank, you should watch Growlithe for me. I'm going to have Lapras finish the battle."

Miltank agreed and stood by Growlithe. Who had laid down to rest. May released Lapras.

"Wing attack!" Archie yelled to Golbat.

The bat pokemon flew at Lapras and beat her with his wings. The hit was critical and Lapras only had half of her health.

"Thunderbolt." Lapras shot out the thunderbolt and zapped Golbat. But he barely hung on. (That Golbat is still standing? That was super-effective! Okay... then we'll have to hit him again.) "Ice beam."

Thanks to the Quick Claw Lapras was holding, she attacked first and shot a beam of ice from her mouth. Which knocked Golbat out. Lapras went to level 23. Archie recalled his pokemon and pulled out his last pokeball. A shark pokemon came out. The mascot for Team Aqua, Sharpedo. Both water pokemon stared at each other.

"Focus your energy. Prepare to hit Lapras hard." Archie commanded.

Sharpedo started pumping up his energy.

"Thunderbolt him." May told Lapras.

The attack was super-effective, and almost knocked out the shark pokemon. Archie quickly used a super potion to remedy that. But it didn't heal Sharpedo completely, which May knew was the turning point. (This battle is over.) "Knock him out."

Another thunderbolt easily KO'd Sharpedo. Lapras went to level 24. Archie had his pokemon return and looked furious. "What?! I, Archie, was caught off guard?!"

"That's right. Now stop this stupid plan of yours."

"Ah, whatever. I will give up our plans for Mt. Chimney for the time being... But no one can ever stop us! Team Aqua will prevail! Don't you ever forget that!"

Archie an off and May sighed. (What will it take for him to give up?)

Maxie walked over to May. Honestly, he felt a little guilty when he sent her off to fight Archie. But everything was okay now. "May! Thank you! With your help, we thwarted Team Aqua's destructive plan! They have all left Mt. Chimney. But... This victory doesn't mean the end of their evil plans. We will remain vigilant and keep up our pursuit of Team Aqua. May, we shall meet again!" He suddenly walked away.

(Well, I'm glad that's over. Now I can-) "Wait the meteorite!"

She went to the machine and quickly removed it. The machine lost its power and stopped. May turned to her pokemon and saw how tired Growlithe and Lapras were. And they were no where near a pokemon center.

(It's a good thing Miltank has that new move.) "Miltank, can you use Milk drink to heal Growlithe and Lapras a little?"

Only a little because Miltank loses health when healing allies. Miltank nodded, and first worked on Growlithe. Out of nowhere, Miltank produced a glass cup and turned away from everyone. Then turned back around with the glass full of milk. She gave it to Growlithe and he drank it. He regained some health back. She gave him another and then one to Lapras. At this point, Miltank lost half her health. May took out one potion and gave it to Miltank so she would be healed partially too. Once that was done, all her pokemon had 80% health left.

(It's a good thing I had this one potion left for Miltank.) May thought.

(Thanks Miltank I feel much better.) Growlithe told her.

(Yes, thank you very much.) Lapras thanked Miltank as well.

(It was no problem.) Miltank replied.

May was glad her pokemon were doing good now. It was getting late, so it was time to leave. "Good job everyone. Now, Lapras and Miltank, return."

Both pokemon went back in their pokeballs. May and Growlithe started walking back. And Growlithe was glad that Team Aqua had left the place he was born.

Preview: After being startled, May and Growlithe stumble across Lavaridge town. A place with a calming hot spring, and a gym. May also gets more responsibility. Finally, the 4th badge is within reach. The one she needs before facing her father. Next time... Chapter 11 A bun in the oven

**A/N: Lapras leveled up pretty fast in this one. Even I was surprised. This chapter is twice the length of the usual ones. I could have split it but that would have ruined the flow. This was the first meeting with Gabby and Ty. But this isn't the last you'll see of them. They'll be reoccurring** **characters.**


	11. Chapter 11 A bun in the oven

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! I'm happy that we're close to one of my favorite chapters. I'm also happy that you're about to read this chapter. I like the beginning of this chapter. I hope you'll find it amusing as well.** **I looked back and saw some errors in chapter 10. Ugh that bothers me. If I weren't so lazy I'd correct them. Sorry about that. I'll be more careful with upcoming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I don't even own a car. (Or currently know how to drive. Oh... the shame...)**

Chapter 11 A bun in the oven

After that showdown on Mt. Chimney, May and her pokemon were tired. It was night, and she started walking down to the cable car. (I'm beat... I've been chasing Team Aqua the entire day. And I didn't have lunch or dinner.)

They reached the area where the cable car was, but then May spotted a sign. It said that Lavaridge was this way. (What? Oh, some Aqua and Magma member were battling here earlier. So I didn't see this path before. Hmm.. Should we try to go that way?) "Growlithe, Lavaridge is in that direction, do you think we should go that way? Or should we return to Mauville to rest?"

Growlithe started walking in the direction of Lavaridge. "Growlithe growl."

"Okay... I just hope we don't run into anything dangerous." (I don't think I'd be able to take it.) May thought.

May and Growlithe started walking down and were in Jagged Pass. The route down Mt. Chimney. May started thinking about what happened earlier. (Team Aqua say they love water pokemon and the sea, and they say they want to help the world. But what they're trying to do is wrong. But... I'm not sure that Archie is so bad. Sure he knocked me to the ground, but he could have easily shoved me in the lava from his position. Is it that he wouldn't go far enough to kill someone? Even so, he's still pretty bad. Not total evil, but still bad. That Admin guy though, he can be considered evil. Threatening me like that... Oh, and Archie calling me stupid... I'll show him stupid! If I see him again I'll-)

A pokemon suddenly jumped on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" May grabbed the pokemon and threw it off. The little pokemon started hopping on its tail... since it didn't have any feet.

"Spoink spoink." The pokemon said.

Growlithe couldn't smell the little pig pokemon since all he could smell were ashes. He couldn't warn May, but that was kind of funny. May didn't think so. "What is your problem?!"

Spoink balanced a pearl on his head and stared at May in confusion. That made her even more angry. (I can't believe... wait... Spoink is a psychic pokemon. Psychic attacks work well against Fighting pokemon. Which Growlithe, Lapras and Miltank are weak against. Interesting.) May released Miltank. Spoink is at level 22.

"Moo!"

"I want that pokemon. Use Stomp." May told Miltank.

Miltank jumped in the air, which freaked Spoink out, and stomped her hooves on him. Miltank jumped off and Spoink was hurt pretty bad. He tried to attack, but that attack made him flinch.

(Perfect.) May took out one of the pokeballs Brendan gave her and tossed it at Spoink. Spoink was sucked inside. May, Miltank and Growlithe stared at the pokeball. It shook once....twice....three times... then...

"Gotcha. I caught Spoink." May picked up the pokeball. Her pokedex started flashing.

"Growlithe?"

"Moo?"

"My pokedex has info on my new pokemon. I'll open it and read it. Let's see..."

Spoink the Bounce pokemon.

HT 2'04" WT 67.5 lbs.

A pokemon that manipulates psychic power at will. Spoink keeps a pearl on the top of its head. The pearl functions to amplify this pokemon's psychokinetic powers.. It is therefore on a constant search for a bigger pearl. The pearl comes from a Clampearl Spoink bounces around on its tail. The shock of its bouncing makes its heart pump. As a result, this pokemon cannot afford to stop bouncing. If it stops, its heart will stop. It doesn't stop bouncing, even when it is asleep. This pokemon loves eating mushrooms that grow underground.

After reading the dex entry, May put up Spoink's pokeball. (The pokeballs Brendan gave me turned out to be of great use. Oh wait... Brendan. I told him I'd call if I met up with Team Aqua.... Oh well, it's too late now.)

May recalled Miltank after congratulating her. This new addition to the team would help. May and Growlithe kept walking down the Jagged pass down the mountain. Which they had to occasionally jump down short ledges to continue. The ashes stopped falling the further they went. Slowly, they made it off the mountain. And to their right, they saw Lavaridge town. They quickly went in town and went to the pokemon center. Nurse Frances was there to greet them.

"Welcome to the Lavaridge pokemon center. Where we not only heal pokemon, but have calming hot springs. How may I help you?"

(Hot springs huh? I should check that out tomorrow.) "My pokemon need to be healed. And We would like to spend the night. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, can you give my pokemon some food?" May asked.

"No trouble at all." (This girl looks tired. I'll have to make sure she goes in the hot spring tomorrow.) Nurse Frances thought.

After being fed a very late dinner, May went to a room to sleep. And for the second night in a row, she didn't have a nightmare.

In the morning... May felt a little sore, but still refreshed. She got out of the bed and went into the main room in the pokemon center. Where Nurse Frances walked over. "Hello. I hope you slept well. Now, you probably want some breakfast. But it isn't ready yet. I suggest you go to the hot springs through that door over there while you wait."

(No food yet... but I shouldn't complain since it's free. The hot spring sounds nice though.) "Alright, I'll go wait in there." May said.

"Excellent! Now I'll send someone out to get you when it's time to eat."

May agreed and walked through the door. It led outside and to some stairs. She and Growlithe climbed up and saw an old man. He was looking at two old ladies that were in the hot spring. (I REALLY hope he's not being a perv.)

The old man saw her and smiled. "Hello there, young lady. It's my job to hand out bathing suits and make sure some pervert doesn't come in here. It's the women's turn to go in. So you came at the right time. Why, I can't wait until it's my turn. This is a special place. We draw as much hot water as we need, and yet the hot springs never run dry. Isn't it magical? These hot springs appear near active volcanoes. Veins of water under the ground are heated by magma to well up as hot springs."

"That's very interesting" (Wow he's a talker. At least he's not a perv.) "But can I have a bathing suit?" May asked him.

"Oh! Of course. You can change in that little tent over there."

May thanked him and took the suit to the tent. Growlithe stayed by the man as she changed. After a few minutes, she came back out. The old man guided her to the water and watched how she became one of the "floating heads." Growlithe stayed next to the old man. Hot water might not do anything to him, but he didn't want to risk it. Plus, the water was too high for him. The moment May stepped in she felt completely relaxed. The two old women were gossiping about something. But then one of them saw May.

"Hey there. It's good to see another has joined us. You know, they're claiming that these hot springs are good for calming nervous tension, relieving aching muscles, solving romantic problems, and attracting money... I don't know about all that. But it certainly does relieve my aching muscles." The old woman said.

May replied, "Yeah, I know that's the truth." (This feels great. It's like all the stress is melting away. Hm... wasn't Miltank hatched in this hot spring? Yes, I think that's what was written on the paper.)

May went over to the side to talk with Growlithe. "Can you bring out Miltank?"

Growlithe nodded and went to where she left her things. He saw Miltank's pokeball and pressed the button. Miltank popped out and looked around confused. "Growlithe growl growlithe."

Miltank nodded and went over to see May. "Do you want to come in?" May asked.

Miltank started recognizing where she was and went in right away. Miltank swam a little and looked quite at home. (How ironic that she was born here at a healing hot spring, and is a healing pokemon.) May thought. They enjoyed themselves in the hot spring until someone came out to tell them it was time to eat.

After breakfast... May and Growlithe walked out of the pokemon center. After the hot springs and having a great breakfast, May was ready to take on the gym. "The hot springs were great. I should go there again after our battle."

A different old woman was standing by the pokemon center. She overheard May. "Oh, you like hot springs, do you? That's surprising for one as young as you."

Before May could say anything, a little girl walked up. "I bathe in the hot springs every day. I want to become a beautiful and strong Gym Leader like Flannery."

That got May interested. "Oh, so a woman named Flannery is the gym leader?"

The old woman answered. "That's right. Hm... maybe you should check out the Herb shop over there. You may want to get a few things before your big fight."

The little girl piped up. "But you'll never beat Flannery. She's too cool. Or... hot?"

"I think I will see what's in the shop." May left the two and walked over to the shop. The sign said, Pokemon Herb shop "Bitter taste- better cure!" May and Growlithe walked in and started looking at the herbal remedies. They were cheap and effective, but everything was labeled very bitter. So May decided to not buy anything here. She was about to walk out when-

"You've come to look at herbal medicine in Lavaridge? That's rather commendable. I like you! Take this!" An old man handed May a piece of Charcoal. "That charcoal I gave you, it's used for making herbal medicine. It also does wonders when held by a pokemon. It intensifies the power of Fire-type moves. That should help your fire pokemon there."

(Wow, I could use this for Growlithe one day.) "Thank you sir. This will certainly help me."

After talking with the old man a little longer, May left the shop and went straight over to the Pokemon Gym.

"The sign says Lavaridge town pokemon gym Leader: Flannery "One with a fiery passion that burns!" Okay Growlithe, let's go in. It's time to get the 4th badge. So we can take on my dad." (Even though I'm not sure my team is strong enough yet.) May thought.

Growlithe wondered why he sensed May was feeling a little unsure. But he didn't have any more time to dwell on that since May entered the gym. The gym was filled with steam. Making it a little hard to see. And surprise surprise, Gym Dude was there.

"Hey there." May greeted him.

"Hey, how's it going, Champion- bound May? I'm sure you want the scoop on the Gym leader."

"If you don't mind."

"Glad to help my friend. Lavaridge's Gym Leader Flannery uses Fire-type pokemon. Her passion for pokemon burns stronger and hotter than a volcano. Don't get too close to her- you'll burn! Hose her down with water and then go for it!" Gym Dude cheered.

(He is such a weird person. Anyway, this is going to be easy. Lapras will tear through any fire pokemon. And if by some weird chance she can't finish, Growlithe is immune to fire attacks, and Miltank's ability makes it so fire attacks only do half damage. This is going to be the easiest gym battle ever.) May thought.

Gym Dude wasn't done though. "To get to Flannery, most trainers have to go through this maze of rocketing steam shoots. But I found a hidden switch for you. And it will take you straight to her. You'll still have to be shot with the steam shooter. But it's a short trip."

"Oh, thanks. Well, where is it?" May asked. He pointed out a hole. May walked over to it but didn't step inside. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Trust me." He pulled the secret switch. May picked up Growlithe and stepped in the hole. They fell right through! But the steam suddenly shot them out.

"Ah!"

"Growlithe!"

"Good luck!"

May and Growlithe almost hit the roof, and then they headed for the ground. Flannery no where to be seen. (Something must be wrong! Oh... this is going to hurt.) May thought.

But they ended up falling through another hole. And then suddenly popped up out of... a... different hole. Which really didn't make much sense. But at least they weren't rocketing again, and were safely on solid ground again. Growlithe jumped down from May's arms.

That was really scary. "I never want to go through that again." May and Growlithe heard something behind them. And they saw a girl who couldn't be that much older than May. (Is that Flannery? This person looks like she's 19...20... or 21.) "Hey, my name is May and I'm here to challenge the leader."

It turns out it was Flannery. And she looked happy... and slightly nervous to see a challenger. "Welcome... No, wait." Flannery suddenly made her voice go a little deeper to sound intimidating. "Puny trainer, how good to see you've made it here! I have been intrusted with the... No, wait."

May and Growlithe looked at each other in confusion. (Is she serious? Or am I on some hidden camera show?) May thought.

"I am Flannery, and I'm the Gym Leader here!" The deep voice was dropped as Flannery struggled. "Uh... Dare not underestimate me, though I have been Leader only a short time!"

(Ohhh. That explains it.) May thought. It made sense.

"With skills inherited from my grandfather, I shall, uh... demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land! I accept your challenge!" She tossed out her pokemon, then May did the same. Out came Lapras and Slugma. Slugma looked terrified of the giant water pokemon. (Oh no... a water pokemon. We're doomed.) Flannery thought.

May couldn't help but have a small smile. She didn't know what other pokemon Flannery had, but this Slugma was going down. "Surf."

A giant wave crashed down on Slugma and KO'd her in one shot. Flannery sadly recalled her Slugma. (Well... it couldn't be helped.) "Okay, just try to beat my second Slugma!" She tossed out another Slugma.

"Knock ths one out too." May told Lapras. Another wave crashed down and KO'd the second Slugma. "You know Flannery, you shouldn't try to hide who you really are. How about you drop the act and battle me as Flannery. Not whoever you're trying to be." May said.

Flannery looked a little insulted. May realized Flannery probably took it the wrong way. "Don't act so tough. The battle isn't over yet. And you don't know how I feel. To meet everyone's expectations is hard. I have to be strong. Now Torkoal, come on out and show May how strong we are!"

The turtle pokemon came out looking strong. May sighed. (I tried to help her. But she's too hard headed.) "Surf again."

Lapras made the wave hit Torkoal... but Torkoal survived. Flannery started relaxing. She had a window. (Now that's more like it.) "Body Slam!"

Torkoal slammed into Lapras... but the attack barely had any effect.

(Such a defense... Drat. I should have had her use Overheat.) Flannery thought a little too late. One more Surf finished the job. May had won. Lapras went to level 25 Both pokemon returned to their pokeballs.

Flannery looked down. "Oh... I guess I was trying too hard... I... I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I tried too hard to be someone I'm not. I have to do things my natural way. If I don't, my pokemon will be confused. Thanks for teaching me that. For that, you deserve this." Flannery handed May the Heat badge. "If you have the Heat badge, all pokemon up to level 50, even those you get in trades from other people, will obey you completely. And, it lets pokemon use the HM move Strength outside of battle. This is a token of my appreciation. Don't be shy about taking it!"

She handed May TM 50. "Thanks." (Woo hoo! Another badge and another move. I'm on fire! ...haha. I'm funny. I should tell jokes out loud.)

Flannery continued. "That TM50 contains Overheat. That move inflicts serious damage on the opponent. But it also sharply cuts the SP. ATK of the pokemon using it. It might not be suitable for longer battles. From now on, I'll be myself. But... I'll probably still be nervous at first."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Well, we'll be going. Take care." May said.

"You know... Your power reminds me of someone... Oh! I know! You battle like Norman, the Gym leader of Petalburg." Flannery said before May left.

(I'm like dad?) "Really?"

"Yeah, his pokemon are tough cookies. If you plan on challenging him, then I wish you good luck." Flannery said.

"Um... how do I get out?"

'Just jump in that hole and..."

"Get shot to the entrance? Man... who puts these dangerous things in?"

Flannery laughed. "You'd be surprised how many gyms have something like these. If you're going to be a big baby, then I'll just unlock the doors for you."

After a little disagreement on May's end. "I'm not a baby", Flannery unlocked the doors and May walked back to Gym Dude.

"Yow! That was a scorching hot battle! Another grand victory. I can't wait for your next battle. Adios." Gym Dude said.

(The next Gym battle... Dad. Are we strong enough? Heh. I'll just have to see.) "Bye, and thanks for the advice.....again."

May and Growlithe walked out of the gym. And were surprised to see Brendan walk out of the Herb shop. He was equally surprised and walked over. "May, hey, it's been a while. How's it going? "

"Everything's going great. Take a look at this." She took out her badges to show Brendan.

That impressed Brendan. (One..two..three..four badges. Looks like May's beaten the gym leader here. She's gotten even stronger.) "Hmm... That's a decent collection of badges. All right, then. You may as well have this." Brendan handed her some Go-goggles.

"Thanks..." (Why give me goggles?) She thought.

"Keep those with you if you're planning on going into that desert near route 111. There should be some pokemon that are exclusively desert-dwellers. You might look around for those. As for me... I'm considering challenging Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg. Unlike you, May, your dad looks like he is really tough." Brendan teased.

"What did you say?!" (The little-)

"Whoops, I can see how you'd take that the wrong way. You're strong, but don't look it. If you weren't strong, you wouldn't have four badges already. Hehe..." May didn't look amused. " ...I really didn't mean that comment in a negative way. Just... sorry."

"I don't take offense. I'm just worried about how I'm going to battle him." May admitted.

"Fighting your own dad? That's gotta be tough. But just remember that he's a Gym Leader and you'll..."

"It's not just that. I know he's strong. And it worries me because of how things were in Johto."

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked.

"I was always Norman Sapphire's daughter. No one really took the time to get to know me. And they didn't care. Because the only person they really cared about was Dad... Sorry. I'm not really explaining this well." May said.

"I understand perfectly. You want to surpass your dad. I felt the same. My dad is a professor. He's the important one, and I honestly hadn't met someone who hadn't referred to me as Birch's son until I met you recently." Brendan honestly said.

(Wow... I like him even more now.) "Really?"

"Yep, that's why I'm going to catch every pokemon I can and travel the world. I'm going to live life to the fullest and just be myself. Out there, is my calling." Brendan said.

"Sounds nice. My goal is much simpler. To beat my father, become the champion and not be called Norman's daughter." May said.

"Well, you're off to a good start. My dad said he saw you on TV yesterday."

"What? When did... oh yeah." (Gabby and Ty.)

"That's right. My dad said that you easily won a 2 on 2 match. Too bad I missed it. Oh.. That reminds me, I have to go take some herbs to my dad. Good luck in your battle with Norman."

"Thanks." (Aww... does he have to leave?) "Bye Brendan." May said.

Brendan smiled and took out his bike. "Bye May. See you around!" He rode off and was glad he left on a good note. (My plan for inspiring May to beat her dad almost backfired. I should really work on wording things different.) Brendan thought.

May just stared off from where he left until Growlithe nudged her. "Oh right! Sorry Growlithe." (Stupid crush! Making me act like a lunatic!) "Ahem... I got a Heat badge."

"Groooowlithe."

"Okay, let's go to the pokemon center and heal up. Then I can take another dip in the hot springs."

They started walking back and went near the hot spring. There was sand in the general area and just before going in the center. May saw another old man. He was laying down with his body buried in sand. Next to him was another old woman.

(This town is filled with old people.) May thought.

The old man in the sand started to talk. "Being buried in this hot sand is... Sigh... So warm and heavenly... Eh? Gyaah! Ouch! A pokemon nipped my backside!"

The old woman by him told him, "Oh hush up. You're just trying to steal me from my husband again."

"No. Seriously, I was nipped! I think it was a Krabby." He said.

"Krabby don't live in Hoenn." The old woman had a point.

"Well... then it was probably that other crab pokemon. Uh.. Was it called Corphish?"

The old woman noticed May watching the little scene and almost jumped for joy. "Young lady. Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it?" (I hope it doesn't involve delivering something.) May thought.

"I have here an egg." She brought out a large blue egg. "I'd hope to hatch it by covering it in hot sand by the hot springs. But that doesn't seem to be enough... I've heard it would be best if it were kept together with pokemon and carried about. You are a trainer, yes?"

May nodded slowly.

"And your pokemon radiate vitality. So, what say you? Will you take this egg to hatch?" The old woman asked.

May had to think about it. (A new pokemon. But I'm not sure I'd take good care of it. Then again, this poor little baby pokemon needs help. It's hard to turn this old woman down. With those big hopeful eyes anyway.) "Sure. I'll take the egg."

"Good! I hope you'll walk plenty with this here egg!" She handed May the egg and a harness. "Put the harness on and put the egg inside. Remember to keep it warm."

(Where on earth did she find a pokemon egg harness?!) "Right..." May slowly said.

The woman walked off to tell her husband the good news. May put the harness on and put the egg inside. She looked over to Growlithe. "Well, it looks like we have another pokemon on our team. I hope I don't accidentally break this egg."

They went in the pokemon center to have Lapras fed. Then May spent the rest of the time in the hot springs and relaxing.

At night... she went in a room in the center and started looking through her things. May wanted to look at that note pad again. Growlithe jumped on "her" bed and watched her flip over a page. "With everything going on, I forgot to read the rest of this. I'll read what is written about Miltank."

Miltank the milk cow pokemon

Miltank gives over 5 gallons of milk on a daily basis. It's milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.

May had to stop reading for a second. (5 gallons of milk a day? Miltank doesn't do that. Maybe she's too young for that now.)

It's milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. If it just had a baby, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual.

"This only really talks about a Miltank's milk. Is there anything... aha. Alice wrote a little note."

May read the note out loud. "This Miltank will eventually learn Milk drink. So she can be the healer of the group. Which is great when you aren't close to a pokemon center. Remember that Miltank can heal herself too. But only in battle. And she can only heal other pokemon outside of battle. I still haven't figured out why."

May shut the note pad and took off her harness. It was time to sleep. She went in her bed and held the egg. May wasn't sure if it would stay warm on its own. Growlithe laid by her and the egg. "We should train a little tomorrow. Oh yeah.. And give the meteorite back to Prof. Cozmo. Then we can go to Petalburg city so we can beat my dad. How does that sound?"

"Growlithe." Growlithe replied.

May pat Growlithe on his head. "I'm guessing that was a positive answer." They went to sleep and hoped tomorrow would be just as relaxing as today.

Preview: A new day brings new adventure. May takes a few detours and finds a couple of interesting things. But something starts to spook Growlithe. And May might make a very wrong decision. Next time... Chapter 12 May's judgement.

**A/N: Yeah... Flannery is easy to beat when you've got a Lapras. Well May has two new pokemon. Anyone who has played the game already knows what pokemon is in the egg. Next chapter is going to be mostly filler. Mainly just to tie up a loose end or two. But the end is NOT filler. **

**What really happened**

**I looked for a male Spoink for almost an hour. He was a lot tougher to find than I put in this story. He did flinch though after one Stomp. That was fun.**


	12. Chapter 12 May's judgement

**A/N: You'll be able to tell there's a lot of filler. But the plot actually continues with this. I like a certain part of this chapter. That part is the whole reason why this chapter is called May's judgement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 12 May's judgement

May was uneasy in her sleep that night. Growlithe woke up and could tell she was having another nightmare. He nudged the egg out of her grasp and rolled it to a farther side of the bed as she started turning. Once Growlithe was sure the egg was safe, he went to wake up May. But she jolted awake and suddenly sat up. Growlithe knew moving the egg was a good decision.

"Growl?"

May was frustrated. She got out of bed and started pacing. (I knew it was too good to be true... my nightmares have come back. And it's as bad as it was before. I can still feel my heart beating.)

May looked back over at a worried Growlithe. May knew she was probably making him worried. "I'm okay Growlithe. It was just a nightmare. Lets go back to sleep." She went back in the bed and took the egg again. May closed her eyes and wished she wouldn't have another nightmare.

The next morning... May woke up and immediately wanted to go to the hot springs one more time. That nightmare last night made her stressed out. She got up, got dressed, put on the harness, put the egg in and walked out the room. After a quick breakfast, May went to the door that led to the hot springs and went over to it. Only to find that it was the time for men to bathe.

(Nooooooooooo! Why?) She thought in despair.

The old hot spring man poked his head out of the water and walked over. "This is so relaxing. I know it's the mens turn. But you're welcome to join us. After all, we'd all be wearing suits."

"No, I think I'll just go. Thanks for the offer. I should hurry over to Fallarbar town anyway." May said.

"Oh yes... Fallarbor. The way to get there is usually through Fiery path. Did you know that the fire pokemons treasure is inside?" The old man asked.

"The fire pokemons treasure? Nope, never heard of it." May said.

The old man decided to explain it to her. "I heard rumors that the fire pokemon there have no use for it, but protect it for a pokemon that would be able to use it wisely. You should check it out. Fiery path is very close. Just exit town and you'll be close. It's right by a cable car I believe..."

"I guess I should check it out since it's on my way. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. And good luck." He said.

May and Growlithe walked back in the pokemon center. Then after saying bye to Nurse Francis, they walked out and started leaving town. But May wondered how they could be close to Fiery path. If that were the case, then wouldn't they have seen Lavaridge town the first time they were in the area? Once May and Growlithe made it out of town, the answer came. There was a small cliff that couldn't be climbed. But a person can jump down without hurting themselves.

(Now that I think of it, I think I did see this cliff before. I guess that means the only way to get in Lavaridge is going down Mt. Chimney. That would explain a few things.) May thought.

May and Growlithe hopped down and were cut off from Lavaridge. They started walking up and came to Fiery path. They went in and started looking around. "I know I was in a hurry before but how could I miss some... fire pokemon treasure?"

The answer came when May spotted some large boulders to the left. The treasure had to be hidden there. May tossed out Miltank's pokeball. "Okay, Miltank. This rock is too big to crush. Try to use Strength to push it."

"Moo!" Miltank shoved the boulder as hard as she could. And it moved a little. She kept shoving until they came to a new area. The three of them walked a small path and saw another boulder.

(This may take a while.) May thought.

After moving three more rocks, they made it to a wide open area. And laying on the ground, was the fire pokemons treasure. May picked it up, half expecting some sort of trap to spring. ...Nothing. All was good.

"Oh, this is a Fire Stone. These are supposed to be rare in Hoenn. A Fire Stone has the ability to evolve certain fire pokemon." (Which would explain why none of the fire pokemon here have a use for this. They can't evolve using a stone.) "Well, since it's rare we might as well keep it."

May put the stone in her side bag and recalled Miltank. It was time to get out and go to Fallarbor again. She rode her bike, made it through Fiery Path and went through the volcanic ash again. They came across Flu's house.

(Oh yeah, I wonder if going through all that ash made the soot sack fill up?) May got off her bike and looked through it. There seemed to be a decent amount. "We'll take a quick stop at Flu's house."

Growlithe nodded and they went in. Flu and Jeff were sitting around doing nothing. But then Flu saw May. "Have you collected ashes, huff-puff? Let me see, huff-puff." May handed the soot sack over and he looked excited. "Oh! You've got a lot of ashes, huff-puff! I'll make you a glass item, huff-puff! A blue flute for you, huff-puff."

"Thank you." May said.

"No problem. Okay! I'll make it for you, huff-puff. Just wait a little while, huff-puff."

10 minutes later...

"Ah, I've finished your Blue flute. Take it, huff-puff."

May took it and thanked him again. The blue flute is a very useful item.

(And I would probably need it with the battle with my dad.)

"Okay, well I have to hurry up and go. Bye Flu and Jeff." May said.

"Goodbye, and if you want a different flute, collect more ashes, huff-puff." Flu said.

May and Growlithe left and continued onto Fallarbor. Once they made it there, May went straight to Prof. Cozmo's house. Ruth and Cozmo were there. But Prof. Cozmo was pacing around looking blue.

Ruth saw May and walked over. "Oh, hello there. Prof. Cozmo is here but he's not in the best of moods. Poor Prof. Cozmo... He's so depressed... I feel sorry for him."

"I think I can cheer him up." May said with confidence.

May walked up to the Professor. He really was depressed. "Oh... I never should have let myself be conned into telling Team Aqua where you can find meteorites... That meteorite from meteor falls... It's never going to be mine now..."

Before he could continue, May took out the meteorite. "Oh! Hah? That item... Could it be? Is that the meteorite that Team Aqua took from Meteor Falls?" Cozmo asked.

"Yep. I took it back from them." May said.

"Please, may I have it? I'm not asking for it for free. How about in exchange for this TM."

"Sure, here you go." May handed it over to him. Cozmo would have leaped for joy if there weren't others in the room.

"This TM, it represents my feelings of gratitude. Please use it!" He gave May TM 27. And all was right in the world for him. "Oh, I can't believe it. This is really, really great! This meteorite is really going to help my research!"

He ran off to his desk to look at it at that very moment. Ruth walked over to May. "Aw. Look at Prof. Cozmo... He's so happy! I think it's cute. Thank you very much."

She went off to talk with Cozmo. So May and Growlithe left the house. They were going to leave Fallarbor and head back to train. An older gentleman saw May and Growlithe. "Hello there Miss. I see you are a trainer. Have you already challenged Flannery, the leader of Lavaridge Gym?"

"Actually ye-"

"The girl's grandfather was famous. He was one of the Elite four in the pokemon league at one point. It wouldn't surprise me to see Flannery become a great trainer in her own right." The old gentleman said.

"I did challenge her. And I won." May said.

"Really? Well you must be very strong. Well..."

He continued to talk and May started to think. (So much pressure was put on her. Reminds me of myself. Hm... oh this guy's still talking.)

" ...Very nice talking to you. I hope you win more gym battles and are safe in your travels."

He excused himself and went on to do whatever he was going to do before. May hopped on her bike and got ready to leave. "Well, we gave back the meteorite, it's time to train and start heading to Petalburg." May told Growlithe.

Growlithe hoped they would stop and eat lunch before training. He was starting to get hungry. May started riding back, so he ran to follow. On the way back, May battled a few trainers and her pokemon got a little stronger. But she wanted all her pokemon to get to level 30. After another battle, May turned to the pokemon she just used.

"That was good work, Spoink." Spoink bounced and looked glad for the complement. He didn't really know May, but he was flexible. So he didn't mind listening to May's orders.

Growlithe turned to Spoink.(Spoink, there's something I've been meaning to ask.)

(Yeah?) Spoink asked.

(Why did you jump on May before she caught you?) Growlithe asked.

Spoink answered him. (Oh, that. I bounced in her direction and didn't see her until it was too late. Well, I saw her, but couldn't stop bouncing. That's pretty much my lifeline.)

Growlithe nodded in understanding and May recalled the little pig pokemon. They walked a little before they came to the desert area again. (That's right, Brendan gave me go-goggles so I can get through here. Good, that'll make the trip back to Mauville faster.) "We're gonna go in there. Are you ready?"

Growlithe nodded. "Growl."

May put on the goggles and they walked in. The sandstorm wasn't a problem since May's eyes were protected. She covered the blue egg with her arms as they walked. Suddenly, a pokemon with a big head and a small body came up. It wasn't cute... May actually didn't want anything to do with it. The pokemon was a Trapinch.

"Come on Growlithe, we should go and challenge the trainers here to train." May said.

They started walking away, but Trapinch wasn't willing to let them leave. His special ability, Arena trap kicked in. He hit the ground and a rock barrier formed right in front of May and Growlithe. The barrier circled around so that they were trapped inside with Trapinch. The only way out was if they could jump really high, or take down Trapinch. May didn't find the situation amusing. She turned to face Trapinch. Growlithe could tell she was ticked off. "I didn't want to fight. And then you decide to trap me in here. If that's what you want..."

This Trapinch was only a little lonely. So he didn't want them to leave. But if they wanted to fight he'd chomp down on any pokemon she'd send at him.

May threw out Miltank's pokeball. "Knock out this Trapinch using Strength."

Miltank ran forward and shoved Trapinch, but he suddenly bit her arm. Miltank ran around trying to get him off. And the sandstorm was starting to buff her.

May started to think about that. (That hit should have knocked Trapinch out. But he survived it. Hm... now that I think about it, we could use another new pokemon. And he's level 21. Which is a good start. I don't like how he trapped Growlithe and I, but a ground type pokemon could be of some use.)

Despite the fact that she was mad at the pokemon, she decided to capture him anyway.

"Millo!"

(Whoops, forgot Miltank was having a little trouble.) "Hold still. I'll make him let go."

Miltank stopped running in circles and saw May take out a pokeball. She threw it and it sucked Trapinch inside, which freed Miltank. Once again, they watched the pokeball shake. One...Two...Three... times, then Trapinch was caught. May picked up the pokeball and put it away. The rock wall fell away.

"Sorry for taking a while. But you did good. Return." Miltank returned to her pokeball and May saw her pokedex's light was flashing. Growlithe walked closer as May opened the pokedex to read it.

"It says..."

Trapinch the Ant Pit Pokemon

HT 2'04" WT 33.1 lbs.

Trapinch is a patient hunter. It digs an inescapable pit in the desert and waits for its prey to come tumbling down. This pokemon can go a whole week without any access to water. It's big jaws crunch through boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back.

"Trapinch isn't exactly cute." (Like the rest of my pokemon.) "But now he's a part of our team." May said.

So the training continued. But it was almost 2:00 when they stopped training in the desert. May decided it was time to leave and get some lunch in Mauville. The training went very well. But none of her pokemon reached the 30th level mark. Even so, May was starting to think that her group stood a chance against her dad. May and Growlithe walked down and were getting close to Maville. But they saw a man standing in front of a house. (I think I saw that house right before my battle with those interviewers. I wonder what he's doing.)

May walked over to the man and he looked delighted. He had his little son in what appeared to be a Pikachu costume on his shoulder. The Winstrate battles start. The man is called Victor. "Hello! I take it you're a traveler. How's this? What do you say to taking on our family of four in a series of pokemon battles?"

"Okay." (We can have one more shot at training.) "I'll use my Growlithe."

"Growl." Growlithe was ready.

"That's the spirit! I like you! Go Taillow."

Victor's pokemon came out.

"Flamethrower."

"Quick attack!"

Victor's Taillow quickly hit Growlithe, but his flamethrower finished that bird in one shot. Victor recalled Taillow and sent out a Zigzagoon.

"One more flamethrower." May comanded.

The fire attack KO'd this pokemon too. That was it for Victor. "I'm all out of pokemon... Aiyah! You're a lot tougher than I expected!" He recalled his pokemon and yelled to his family in the house. "Hey, all! I've found a pretty strong trainer!"

He went in and his wife came out. Her name is Victoria. "Oh, my goodness! Aren't you young? You must be quite the trainer to beat my husband, though. It's my turn to battle now! Roselia it's time to shine!"

Victoria's Roselia came out. "Roselia is a grass pokemon." May told her pokemon.

Growlithe nodded and used Flamethrower. After a super-effective hit, the battle was over. Roselia was recalled.

"Oh, gosh! I can't get over how strong you are!" Before May could say anything, Victoria called to her family. "There's a strong trainer here! This one's really strong!"

She went in the house and the daughter came out. Her name is Vivi. "You're stronger than Mommy? Wow! But I'm strong, too! Really! Honestly! I'll show you. I choose Marill." (A water type will take care of that Growlithe.) Vivi thought.

May and Growlithe weren't even fazed by the type disadvantage. "Crunch." May told Growlithe.

Growlithe bared his fangs and leapt at Marill. In one good bite, the water pokemon was KO'd. Vivi was shocked. "What? But..."

"Growlithe was stronger. That's all." May explained.

Vivi had her Marill return and she brought out a Shroomish. Which was weak against fire.

"Flamethrower again."

The attack KO'd this pokemon too. Shroomish was recalled and Vivi was starting to get upset. "Go Numel!" (A fire pokemon vs another. Try to beat us now.) Vivi thought.

"Crunch again."

Numel was chomped on and knocked out too. Numel was recalled and Vivi had tears in her eyes since she lost. "Huh? Did I just lose? No..."

"Um..." (Should I say I'm sorry?) May was starting to feel a little bad about that.

"This stinks... ...snivel... Grandma!" Vivi ran in the house and her grandma came out. Looking very angry.

Vicky was one tough grandmother. "How dare you make my granddaughter cry! For that, I'm going to smack you with my Meditite! Prepare to lose!"

Vicky's pokemon was let out. May sighed. (I honestly don't think I did anything wrong. Oh well.) "Flamethrower."

The Meditite was KO'd and the mad grandma had to have it return. Growlithe grew to level 29!

"Kwah! You are strong... My granddaughter was right..." Vicky calmed down and smiled. "Your pokemon is well trained. You must have a good heart."

"I don't know about a good heart. But thank you for the complement." May said.

"You do have one. Oh, If you're not in any hurry, visit with is for awhile. I'm making a special dinner."

She went in her house and May instantly followed upon the mention of food. Victor saw May and welcomed her. "I see you're joining us. Good. Let's eat."

The grandmother served the food and everyone was thankful. May let Miltank, Spoink and Trapinch out to eat inside. (I'll have to give Lapras some outside after this.) "Thank you for the food."

"It was no problem." Vicky said.

Victor said, "You know what? You're the first trainer I've seen who deploys pokemon so masterfully. But, I should tell you- my eldest son is stronger than you. He even took the pokemon league challenge, I'll have you know."

Vivi spoke up. She had finished crying. "Yep, it goes like this. Mommy is stronger than Daddy. I'm stronger than Mommy. And Grandma's stronger than me! But my big brother is even stronger than Grandma."

Vicky agreed. "There's no question that you're strong. But if you were to battle my grandson, you'd end up crying in frustration. He's much stronger than any trainer our family knows."

"He sounds interesting. It makes me want to challenge him. Where is he?" May asked.

"He must be challenging the pokemon league champion by now. Knowing my grandson, he could be Champion already!" Vicky answered.

"Hey, come here for a moment. If you don't mind." Victoria called May from her family.

May put her lasagna down and walked over to the mom. "What is it?"

Victoria held up an item. "We use this Macho Brace to more effectively strengthen our pokemon in training. Since you've beaten the four of us, I don't know if you'll need it, but we would like you to have our Macho Brace." She gave May the Macho Brace.

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome. When it comes to pokemon battles, we tend to be pretty passionate. So when we see a strong and upcoming trainer, we like to help in our own way." Victoria said.

May sat back down and continued eating. This family was nice.

"Say, how is your training coming along anyway?" Victor asked.

"We've hit a little road block. And when it takes more time for a pokemon to get stronger in one area, that means you have to move on to challenge new people and pokemon in another." May answered.

"Oh? How strong are your pokemon now?" He asked.

"Growlithe recently learned a new attack called Take Down. And he just went to level 29. My Lapras went to level 27. Miltank and Spoink are at 25, Spoink learned Confuse Ray, and Trapinch is at level 23. So that's not bad."

"Oooh... and you have a pokemon egg. What's inside of it?" Vivi asked.

"I have no idea." May said.

"So it's a surprise. How nice. Anyway, you only have 6 pokemon counting that egg?" Victoria asked.

"That's right."

After eating, the grandmother handed out bars of chocolate. That was for dessert. May gave Miltank, Trapinch and Spoink some.

"Growlithe?"

"Sorry, I think chocolate will make you sick. You are a dog pokemon after all." May said.

Growlithe sighed as he watched everyone else enjoy their chocolate.

"I'll make it up to you when we eat dinner."

Growlithe nodded and started wiping sauce off his mouth. After dessert, May recalled Spoink and Miltank and said she had to leave for Petalburg. The Winstrate family bid her farewell and she left. And... after also giving Lapras leftovers of dinner. May and Growlithe started the trip to Petalburg. First stop would be Verdanturf town.

"You want to see Wally again?" May asked.

Growlithe nodded. He knew May was curious about how the boy was doing. And since it was on the way, it only made sense to visit Wally. They made a quick stop in Mauville to the pokemon center and then proceeded to Verdanturf town.

A quick bike ride from Mauville later... they arrived. May got off her bike and put it away. (Now that I think about it, I should go see Lovely to tell how my pokemon feel about me again. We'll have to do this fast if we want to get even close to Petalburg before dark.) May thought.

They reached Wanda's house and went in. But Wally was...

Uncle greeted May. "Hey May. Good to see you again. Uh... I'm sorry to say you've missed Wally. He um... Wally's gone away... He slipped off on his own..."

Sitting next to her boyfriend, Wanda scolded her father. "Dad! The way you're talking you're going to make her worry!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about Wally. He'll be just fine. I know my little cousin, and he has Ralts with him, too." Wanda told May.

"That's good to hear." (So, Wally. You've decided to go out on your own to get stronger. I guess I'll see you again in my travels.) May thought.

Wally's Aunt said, "Even so, if anything were to happen to Wally, I would never be able to look his parents in Petalburg in the eye..."

"Don't worry so much... Wanda's mom... um.. Mam. Wanda's right. He'll be okay." BF awkwardly said.

She laughed at her daughter's boyfriend. "You can call me Mom."

"Ahhhhhh.... ummmm...."

"Mom! You're scaring him." Wanda said.

Uncle shook his head and said, "Anyway... May. It was nice seeing you again. If you see Wally, tell him we worry about him. And his parents too. Also, tell him we wish him the best."

"I'll tell him."

Uncle was glad, and May said goodbye to them and left the house. Only one more stop in town before they would move on. May went next door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened and Lovely greeted her. "Oh, it's you. I didn't expect to see you this soon. But it's nice to see you. Do you want me to tell me how your pokemon feel about you again?"

"If you don't mind."

"Seeing happy pokemon makes me happy too. I'm glad to." Lovely said happily.

They walked a little outside and May released her pokemon. Lovely looked at Spoink and Trapinch first. "Spoink and Trapinch aren't very used to you yet. They neither love nor hate you."

Next was Miltank. "Miltank feels the same. She likes you quite a lot. And seems to want to be babied a little."

Growlithe and Lapras were next. "Growlithe and Lapras seem to be very happy. They obviously like you a whole lot."

It was as May suspected. Trapinch and Spoink didn't share a bond with her yet. But that would change once they got to know her.

"Make sure you spend more time with Trapinch and Spoink. This is the point where they either like you or don't. So you'll want them to lean in the liking direction." Lovely suggested.

"Thanks for the advice." (It's good to know that my pokemon are happy.) May thought.

Lovely noticed the big egg May had strapped onto her. "Aww... how nice. A baby pokemon. Do you know when it's going to hatch?"

"No. It hasn't even moved an inch." (I wonder how old this egg is? If it's fresh, then it'll be a long wait.) May thought. They heard a sudden crash from her house. "Is everything okay?"

"Its fine. I just left my Pikachu in my kitchen. She always tries to make omelets when I'm not around to stop her... anyway, see ya." Lovely briskly walked back in her house.

May recalled all pokemon except for Growlithe. "Okay, lets get through the tunnel and get to Rustboro. Then Petalburg will be just a hop skip and a jump away."

She started walking over to the tunnel. And Growlithe was trying to figure out what the heck she just said. They went in and May started walking to where the tunnel led to Rustboro. But she stopped when she noticed a different path.

(How long was that there? I wonder where it goes. Should we check it out? Well... I guess it wouldn't kill us.) "Lets go to this path on the left to see where it goes."

"Growlithe?"

"Because it's good to explore new places. It sometimes(Key word sometimes) helps you if you are lost." Growlithe was confused again. "I mean that getting to know where new places are helps you know... over all where... things are." (In English May. I barely understood that.) "I mean exploring helps us know more about the land."

Growlithe was starting to understand. But he thought she wanted to hurry up. Was it that she was stalling too? So that it would take longer to reach Petalburg? He would have to think more on that.

"Come on. Lets go." They started walking down the path. And they reached the end. It led outside. They came to a nice grassy area with a rugged mountain terrain. It was the mountain the tunnel was built through.

But they weren't alone. Some geeky guy was looking around. He saw May and walked over. "Hey, I dropped my glasses... Can you help me find them?"

(Another favor huh? Well, I might as well since I'm here.) "Sure."

May and Growlithe started looking on the ground for them. After a minute of sifting through grass, May found some Black glasses. She held them up. "Hey, are these-"

"Those glasses! May I see them for a second?" The geek asked.

She showed them to him. (I get interrupted a lo-)

"Hmm... These are Black Glasses. They're not what I'm looking for... Maybe my glasses aren't around here..." He left abruptly.

(Well that was rude. Oh well. Growlithe and I can explore this area better since we're alone now.) May thought.

She put up the glasses and started walking up the mountain trail. Growlithe followed her... but he was starting to get an uneasy feeling. They kept walking up, and the ledge was getting a little shorter as they progressed. But May wasn't afraid. She actually loved heights. Growlithe was feeling worse with each step. They were starting to walk up too high for comfort. They could slip and fall.

"Growl..."

May stopped and looked at Growlithe. "Something the matter? I only want to go up a little further. So we can see a nice view. All we can see now are rocks. It wont take much longer."

She kept walking up the winding trail that went higher and higher. Growlithe realized the source of his anxiety was a scent. Something was very wrong about it. He never smelled such feelings in a scent before. It was filled with such-

"We're here. Almost at the top. And it only took 10 minutes."

The two of them stood on a high cliff. Suddenly, a Zubat flew towards them. Well... trying his best to fly. It was obvious one of his wings were broken. Feeling pity as the bat pokemon nearly fell, May caught him and started to examine his wing.

"Hey little Zubat. What happened to you?" (I'm surprised he was able to fly at all with his wing banged up like this.) May thought.

Growlithe quickly sniffed the Zubat. Nope, that wasn't what he was smelling. But now he wondered what to do. Should he try to warn May and lead her away? Or should he take her to the source so they could take care of the problem?

(Poor thing.) May thought. The Zubat looked like he wanted to climb up. He kept trying to climb up May's arm. She obliged and placed him on her shoulder. Growlithe decided it was best to get away. An unknown threat was too dangerous to mess with.

"Growlithe. Growlithe growl." Growlithe tried to get May to leave.

May looked at him and said, "Don't worry. We'll come down this mountain path right now." (Seeing a nice view isn't as important as helping a hurt Zubat anyway. Which reminds me... wild Zubat don't live around here. I wonder if that means he has a trai-)

That thought was cut off as the Zubat suddenly sunk his fangs into her neck. Injecting her with all the poison he had. It all happened so fast. Zubat let go and started flying away as best he could. The only thing May registered was how painful that was, before she fell unconscious.... right off the cliff.

Preview: May was injected with a lot of poison into her veins. And due to falling unconscious, she easily fell off the cliff. Climbing up high will be her undoing. Because it's a long way down. If the poison doesn't kill her, the fall will. Growlithe can't help her now. Next time... Chapter 13 Growlithe's heart.

**A/N: Yep. I had May catch another pokemon. So her team is Growlithe, Miltank, Lapras, Spoink and Trapinch. ...And the egg I guess. Anyway, next chapter is all me. It doesn't follow the game's story. I'm being original again. Happy about that? I know I am. Chapter 13 is one of my favorites. This is the first cliffhanger in this story. Hope it was a good one.**


	13. Chapter 13 Growlithe's heart

**A/N: This chapter was one of my favorites to write. Of course there's a little drama but I tried to put in some comic relief. This event does not happen in the game. This all came from my creative mind. That's why I like it so much. I get the feeling that no one is going to read this note and skip to the story. Oh well... that's what happens when you have a cliffhanger. Haha... cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did there would be extra dramatic scenes in the games. Not counting the mystery dungeon ones. I can't top those.**

Chapter 13 Growlithe's heart

Growlithe grabbed the back of May's shirt in his mouth at the last second. He tried his best to dig his claws into the cliff to keep them from both falling over. That Zubat had poisoned May! Why?! What could possibly be the reason? Especially when she offered help.

Growlithe felt that he was starting to lose his grip, so he bit her shirt harder. If she fell, not only would she die, but the egg would be crushed too. Growlithe was fighting for both of their lives. But there was a problem. Every time he tried to pull up, he slid a little more off. One wrong move and they would all meet their doom. Her side bag hit the cliff and was torn open. Growlithe was at a stand still. How could he get May back up without sliding off the cliff? Then he started to notice the shirt start to rip in his mouth. Growlithe started to panic. What could he do? He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't prevent what was to come. Growlithe tried to calm down, but things were going terrible. And May was... going to die.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on holding the shirt. Tears started coming to his eyes as his thoughts kept going back to one thing. May was going to die.

She was going to die.

Die.

Be gone forever.

No... she couldn't. But even if he managed to pull her up, he couldn't carry her to get help. The best he could do is slowly drag her. But by then the poison would have killed May already. The shirt ripped even more, and that was enough for her to slip out of his grasp. Growlithe opened his eyes and saw May falling to her death.

"Growl!"

Everything slowed down.

"You really pulled through for me. That was amazing."

May was always kind to him. And he could tell she cared about others, even though she didn't act like she did all the time.

"Don't worry, Growlithe. I won't let that water get to you."

They haven't known each other for very long, but Growlithe grew attached to her.

"Well I like you too. But can you warn me before doing that again?"

May would occasionally pet and hug him. Growlithe loved those moments.

"You did excellent work. Your first gym battle was great."

She was tortured by nightmares, but didn't want others to worry about her. May was a good person. IS a good person. And she is also his friend! No! It couldn't end like this! Growlithe didn't want to say goodbye.

He jumped after her. Knowing that this was practically suicide. He started falling towards her, and noticed that some of her things fell out of her bag. While in the decent, he fell towards the Fire Stone. Wait... was it possible it would give him the power he needed? Would it... make him evolve? Could he even evolve? Growlithe wasn't sure. But he grabbed that stone anyway.

(Make me stronger!)

His entire body started glowing. The Fire Stone was going to grant his wish! Growlithe's body grew bigger, his tail grew longer, his fur, fangs, claws, everything. He even grew a mane to look more lion like. The glowing stopped momentarily. The transformation was complete. Growlithe had evolved into Arcanine.

"Arrrroooo!"

Arcanine caught up to May thanks to his extra weight, and grabbed the back of her shirt and the harness. Then quickly maneuvered so he could grab a different ledge with his claws. May was between the rock and Arcanine, so he was careful. He climbed up the ledge and was at a lower level on the mountain trail. After checking to see if the harness would rip or not, he jumped down the rest of the way. They were safe on the ground. Arcanine suddenly heard something. He looked up and thought he saw something moving near the top. Probably the person responsible for this incident. Arcanine wanted to find them, but getting May help was the most important thing. A memory suddenly popped in his head. There was a hospital in Rustboro! Arcanine carefully placed May on the ground and ripped the harness with the egg off of her. He grabbed the back of her shirt with his teeth and placed her on his back. Arcanine took care, and bent down to grab the ripped harness with the egg. Then started walking quickly to Rustboro city.

Meanwhile... at Rustboro hospital. Doctor Maxwell Night was sitting in the doctor's lounge eating a burrito. He was bored out of his mind. Normally he loved it when he didn't have a lot of patients to look after. That meant he could sleep, eat, and catch up on paper work. But for the past couple of weeks, things were slow. He only had to take care of three people. No... that's not true. Dr. Night also had six other patients. But they went into a coma. The only thing he really had to do was go in their rooms, see if they're still alive, and confirm that... oh yes. They are still in a coma. Man he was tired of that. He looked out the window and wished for a little more excitement. Just a little. He still appreciated having some time to himself. Then he saw an Arcanine making his way towards the hospital.

"That's odd... maybe he needs a pokemon center... hold the phone! There's a girl that looks hurt on his back." He dropped his food and ran out the room. Bypassing the elevator in favor of the stairs. He was 38-years old, and glad he still had enough youth in him to not trip down the stairs. Maxwell made it to the ground floor and got to the front of the hospital just in time to see Arcanine push his way inside.

"What in the world happened here?" Dr. Night asked out loud. A bunch of Nurses and a few doctors came to assist him. A stretcher was brought out and they placed her on it. "It looks like she was bitten by something. Her neck is bleeding and... whoa. Poison is coming out of the wound. I think a pokemon got her. Call the surrounding pokemon centers immediately. And check for additional injuries while we wait."

The nurses did as he asked and the doctors went to take May somewhere. Arcanine started to follow, but...

"You have to stay here. We're going to help your friend." Dr. Night said.

Arcanine growled at him loudly. He was getting very angry. May was hurt and he wasn't going to let him stay with her? Dr. Night took a deep breath out of nervousness. He had no idea how to deal with a pokemon. He specialized in HUMANS. "Just stay here. She is now my patient. And I'm doing everything I can to help her."

Arcanine sat down and decided to wait. But he was still on edge. Dr. Night left and Arcanine put the egg down. He pulled the egg close to him with a paw and ignored the waiting patients staring at him.

A female receptionist was currently listening to some guy that was forced to wait because of May. "Look, you have a cold. People with dismembered limbs and broken bones can "cut in line." As you have said."

A different patient piped up. "I think I have a broken arm."

"Still... a person who is on the verge of death goes first. And you will probably be next as long as another person doesn't need immediate assistance. Just hang on and don't move." The receptionist said kindly.

"But I've been waiting for 3 hours! It's not fair." The guy with the cold said.

The receptionist decided to ignore him. She saw Arcanine and went over to see him. The patient was outraged and went to sit in his seat. "Hello there. You came in with the poisoned girl right? Well just sit back and try to relax. Help is on the way."

Just as she said that, Pokemon Nurse Me burst through the doors holding a wooden box filled with something. "Excuse me, where can I find Dr. Night's patient?" Me asked.

The receptionist quickly went back to her desk and checked the computer. After finding the location, Nurse Me went to the elevator to get to the floor. Arcanine really felt out of the loop, so the receptionist decided to help a little. "I'll take you to the waiting room on the same floor as your friend. You'll get an update faster." This really wasn't her job, but she walked up the stairs and Arcanine eagerly followed.

Meanwhile again... Nurse Me made it to the room she was instructed to go to. And she was very surprised at who the poisoned girl was. (It's May! And she's in terrible shape. I have to help her fast.)

Dr. Night tried to wait patiently as the pokemon nurse examined the wound on May's neck. It was a small, but deadly bite.

"I recognize these as bat pokemon marks. It had to be a Zubat from the size." She reached in the box that had all kinds of pokemon poison antidotes, and pulled out the correct one. They hoped that it wasn't too late.

... He waited... and waited... and waited.... it was another hour before anyone came out to talk to him. It was Nurse Me. A few other pokemon nurses arrived within the hour, so she was able to see him. "Are you May's Growlithe? ...Or, I guess Arcanine now?" Nurse Me asked.

Arcanine nodded waiting for any news regarding May.

"She isn't exactly stable. But the fact that she's still alive is a good sign. We still need to check how much, and for how long the poison was in her. Anyway, a few tests were taken and the doctor is waiting for the results. In the mean time, May has been put in a room. I'm sorry to say she hasn't woken up. I'll take you there now."

Nurse Me and Arcanine started walking towards the room. She held a few of May's things that were in her side bag. One of which was the Pokedex. That pokedex would help them contact May's family. The two of them reached the room and Nurse Me watched Arcanine go in by himself while she went to a phone. Me would return after she was done. It was a known fact that the professor that gave a trainer a pokedex always put their number on it.

Over in Littleroot town.. Prof. Birch's assistant and Brendan were sorting through papers. Brendan wasn't happy about that. (I can't believe Dad is making me do all this work. He's off having fun in his field work while I'm stuck here. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't worry." He says. Dad's been gone all day.... oh, I hope he wasn't attacked by a pokemon again. Oh brother... you'd think he'd stop going into the wild after an incident like that. But nooooo...)

The phone started ringing. Brendan got up from the desk and went over to pick it up. "Prof. Birch's lab. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm the pokemon Nurse from Rustboro and I need to speak with Prof. Birch. It's concerning May."

(May? What's going on?) "He's out doing fieldwork now. And probably wont be back until late. I'm Brendan Birch though. And I know May personally. Is there something you need to know?"

"Well... May has been admitted in Rustboro hospital." Nurse Me said.

"What? What happened?!"

"There was..."

Brendan strained to hear as she seemed to have been cut off and talking to someone.

"Personal information..... family only..... what the heck are you doing....."

Nurse Me could be heard replying, "This is better than nothing. He could tell Prof. Birch anyway. Brendan? You still there?"

"Yes? Now what happened?" Brendan asked.

"I can't go into details because that's... frowned upon here. But I can say that May was in an accident. You can hopefully tell her family and get them to come over here........ um..... Brendan? ...Brendan Birch?.... Hello?... You still there?.... He hung up." (And before I could learn anything that could help.) Nurse Me thought.

She looked at the pokedex again and almost slapped herself. In May's writing was "Property of May Sapphire." A last name would help get her medical information. Nurse Me went to go tell Dr. Night right away. Getting May's medical info would help since they had no idea if she was allergic to the antidote or anything else they were giving her.

While she did that, Arcanine sat next to May's bed. He was pretty much alone with her. Not counting the egg that he put on a desk nearby, or the pokeballs on there with the other pokemon inside. Arcanine kept looking at May. She didn't look better... but she also didn't look worse. He would do anything to get her to wake up. Arcanine laid his head on her bed and sighed. Dr. Night came in at that moment.

Arcanine took his head off the bed and started growling at Dr. Night. "I just came to check up on May. (And to make sure she isn't going to go into a coma.) "It's a good sign she doesn't need assistance breathing." (Yet.)

Pokemon Nurse Do and Ray walked in as well. "Doctor, she has been identified as May Sapphire. The receptionist looked her up and we have her information." Nurse Do said.

Dr. Night took the printed copies and read them through. "Let's see... May Sapphire.... Age 15.... blah blah blah.... transferred from the hospital in Johto to move to move to Hoenn... according to this, she currently doesn't have a doctor. Okay..."

He read a little more but then was interrupted by Pokemon nurse Ray. "We need you to check her condition. Four more pokemon nurses are on their way, but not until late tonight. You have to figure out what's best until then."

"The reason why you were needed was because you pokemon nurses have knowledge of pokemon venom. If my team works blindly, May will certainly die." Dr. Night said.

Arcanine starting growling again and looked mad. Nurse Do sighed and said, "Can you please not say things like that in Arcanine's company? Most pokemon understand human speech."

(Excuse me for not being a pokemon expert.) "The best we can do now is keep monitoring her and hope that the antidote is doing its job. She needs to get some strength back before we do anything further anyway." Dr. Night said.

The doctor and the pokemon nurses decided to leave for now. Arcanine stopped his growling and looked out the window. The sky was orange. It would be dark soon. Nurse Me suddenly came in holding a blanket. "Hello again, Arcanine."

He started growling at her.

"I came to care for the egg. It's not good to leave it without warmth for long." She approached the desk with May's things. Arcanine didn't stop growling, but she took the egg anyway and put it in the blanket. Also putting down May's other things. Including the notebook, pokedex and pokenav. Knowing that Growlithe and Arcanine are known for biting, Nurse Me made a quick exit before angering him further. He thought it was going to be more quiet from now on.

10 minutes later... Brendan was on his bike weaving through Rustboro trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. Which resulted in him losing balance and falling off the bike. Brendan pushed the contraption off and stood up. He wasn't hurt, and was glad that no one seemed to have seen him. Brendan brushed himself off and ran the rest of the way to the hospital. Once inside, he quickly went to the receptionist.

"Where is May Sapphire?" He asked.

She looked at the tired boy a few moments before checking the computer. "Are you family?"

"I'm her friend." Brendan replied.

She found it and realized he was looking for the girl that was carried in by an Arcanine. This was interesting. (I really should let her family see her first, but seeing how the number in the files leads to an old house number we can't contact them. He probably knows how to reach them.) "Okay she's on the 9th floor room 329. But please don't tell anyone I'm the one who sent you."

"Sure, but can you tell me what happened to her?" Brendan asked.

"Look kid, I'm already stretching the rules. I can't tell you the details. Only a blood relative can give you permission to know things like that."

Brendan decided to give up and walked over to the elevator. On the way to her room, he couldn't help but think of how weird the number was 329. Anyway, he got to the floor, and went to the 6th door which had the number. Brendan hesitantly opened the door. Only to come face to face with a livid Arcanine. Arcanine was growling very loud and barring his teeth.

(What pokemon is... wait... wasn't Growlithe wearing a bell like that around his neck? That's Growlithe?! Well, Arcanine is supposed to be his evolved form.) "Hey, it's me. Brendan. I just want to see May."

Arcanine continued to growl and block the entrance. Nurse Do walked up. "What are you doing? There is a person in critical condition in there. You shouldn't be trying to go in there. Especially on your....... Wait. You're Brendan from Littleroot town."

"Yes, I heard May was in an accident. Please can you help me get inside?" He asked.

"Arcanine is very stressed out. He's gone into a protective mode since his friend is unconscious." Nurse Do said.

"Wait. May is unconscious?"

"Yes, and I'll tell you what. You can come in with me. It's my turn to check on her. Arcanine will let me in. And Dr. Night won't get mad as long as I supervise you."

"Thank you."

Nurse Do started walking forward, and Arcanine was forced to move since it was in May's best interest. He stood by May and growled at both Brendan and Nurse Do. To Brendan, she looked like she was asleep. But it bothered him to know that her "sleep" was unnatural. That, and the bandages on one side of her neck.

"I think the antidote is working." Do suddenly said.

"Antidote?"

Nurse Do knew Brendan since her pokemon center was the one right by Littleroot. She didn't feel the need to keep the information they knew secret from him. It wasn't like they knew that much anyway. "May was poisoned. It appears a Zubat bit her and its venom was released in her veins. Arcanine brought her here."

(That sounds pretty lethal...) "Is May going to make it?" Brendan asked while hoping for a positive answer.

"I don't know for sure. The doctor wants to wait before checking how much the poison has affected her, and if it's being reversed. We're waiting for other pokemon nurses opinions before continuing. That is probably better so May's body has a chance to fight the poison. Moving her around for tests would probably do more harm than good." Nurse Do told him.

Dr. Night walked in that moment. "Why is this boy here?"

"I know him. And he knows May too." Nurse Do explained.

"I'll take your word for it, but please make sure he's supervised when coming in here."

"I don't think we have to worry about that. Arcanine is more than enough."

They all looked at the continuously growling pokemon before Maxwell Night thought of something to ask. "Hey, kid, who told you where May is?"

(Quick! Think of a lie!) "Um... some... guy..." Brendan lied.

Before Dr. Night could question him further Nurse Do asked, "Doctor, did you come in here to speak with me?"

"Oh yes, right, I'm going to call her old doctor to get as much information as possible. But I need someone to wait for the other pokemon nurses at the lobby downstairs. Nurse Ti said she would be here soon." Dr. Night said.

"No problem."

The two of them started to leave. Dr. Night took one last look at Brendan. "If I weren't so busy, I would have argued more about leaving you in here. One wrong move and I'll have security throw you out." (Rebellious little punk...)

Brendan sighed as they left. A little quiet, despite being growled at, was nice. He took a step towards May.... but stepped back when Arcanine snapped at him. Brendan decided to sit in a chair since he couldn't get any closer. Arcanine laid down in front of May's bed and stared at Brendan. He knew Brendan felt sad about what happened to May and didn't mean any harm. But he didn't want anyone near May. Was he being overprotective? Sure. But anyone would be after going through something like that.

Brendan looked at his hurt friend and couldn't help but worry. (Poor May... why would a Zubat do that? There are cases when pokemon attack humans, but not like this. This has gone too far. I hope May makes it. No. I know she'll make it. She's strong and will fight the poison.) Brendan thought.

Meanwhile... on the phone, Dr. Night was talking with May's past doctor. Joanne Ferb.

"...And that's pretty much it." Dr. Night finished.

"My, this is so much for her to go through. I should tell you what happened around 2 weeks ago. The last time May came to my hospital was certainly more than a check-up." Dr. Ferb said.

"Tell me what happened." Dr. Night said.

"She was attacked. Someone broke in her house and tried to kill her. Her injuries weren't serious. Just a few bruises on her neck. It was obvious that the attacker tried to choke her to death. But her lungs weren't damaged. So the attacker must have stopped before cutting off her air completely."

"Must have? Don't you know everything that happened?" Maxwell Night asked.

"No. The parents were too worried about their daughter to explain the whole thing. And I couldn't bring myself to ask May. She was too spooked to even say anything. The poor girl..."

(I guess I shouldn't ask May about this.... if she survives. But if she managed to live through that, she can live through this too.) Dr. Night thought.

Their conversation continued. And for the next few hours, Dr. Night continued to check on May. He was glad to see her condition wasn't getting worse. And eventually, the other pokemon nurses arrived. Brendan was kicked out of the room. Arcanine didn't come out as easily.

"Honestly, you're pokemon nurses. Can't you get this one pokemon out of here?" Dr. Night asked in frustration.

"We're trying. But he wont listen to reason." Nurse La said.

"Don't worry about it." Nurse Fa said. The others looked at her in confusion. Arcanine bared his teeth and didn't budge from his spot by May. Why did he have to leave anyway? Nurse Fa walked over to him. "Don't worry. I promise that I wont ask you to leave."

Arcanine was confused. He couldn't sense that she was lying. And in one swoop, Fa shoved some unidentified needle into his side. Then he collapsed. Everyone was silent for a while, until Maxwell broke it. "What was that?"

"Just a sedative." Fa answered.

"....Right. Anyway, all of you are here because you know all about pokemon and things relating to them. I'm glad you could come and help May. Nurse Do, Ray, Me, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do-

"You already said my name." Nurse Do said.

"Right. Sorry. So are you ready to assist me?" Dr. Night asked.

Nurse So answered, "Yes we are. May has been to each of our pokemon centers. And we really want to help her."

"Good. Now we'll examine her together. Your talents of knowing what the poison is capable of is invaluable in May's case. I want to hear all of your opinions." Dr. Night said.

Nurse Me started, "The fact that she's still alive now means the antidote is working."

Nurse Ti said, "After checking her, we can see if we need to up the dose or not."

Nurse La spoke up as well. "You'll have to be the one to check how much damage it caused. And if it can be reversed." They started working. Dr. Night's team got to work and the P. Nurses gave their advice.

It was late. Brendan didn't know how long he waited for news. But he did know that security dragged Arcanine over to the waiting room with him. And Arcanine woke up some time ago. The few other people that were in there ran out of the room when he did. It would be an understatement to say that Arcanine was angry. Brendan just stayed where he was and waited for Arcanine to calm himself. Right now, Arcanine was in the middle of the room staring at the door. The dog pokemon stopped growling a while ago. All seven pokemon nurses walked out. They looked really sleepy.

Dr. Night came out with them. "Kid, your friend is going to be fine."

"Really? That's a relief."

"The venom didn't do any permanent damage. That must be because that pokemon brought her here fast. But the poison did do some damage. She'll be weak, and need a lot of rest for the next few weeks. But I expect May to have a full recovery." (Yes! She wont turn into a coma patient! Wow. It's a good thing I never say what I'm thinking out loud.) Dr. Night thought.

Arcanine was glad. May was going to live. Everything would be okay.

"And to all of you nurses. Thank you for assisting me. You're free to leave. The doctors and the (human) nurses will take care of the rest."

All pokemon nurses started to leave, except for Me. "Brendan, visiting hours here ended a while ago. Come stay at the pokemon center. You can come back tomorrow."

(I would like to see May again, but I guess I should go...) "Okay. Thank you." Brendan said.

Nurse Me smiled and walked with him back to her pokemon center. Arcanine started walking back to May's room. Dr. Night didn't care. He just watched Arcanine go and went on with his own business.... Which was checking his other patients one last time and going home.

Arcanine went in May's room and laid down next to the hospital bed. He could finally sleep.... finally naturally sleep. Everything was so nice today, until May was bit. Arcanine closed his eyes and tried not to think of it. If he wasn't careful, he'd have nightmares about it. ...nightmares. His last thought was wondering what brought on May's nightmares. At least now, he knew he had the chance to find out one day.

Preview: Growlithe evolved and saved May. Using the Fire Stone they found earlier to become Arcanine. With May unconscious, it makes Arcanine feel edgy. And he wont let Brendan near her. Which causes some conflict. What can make Arcanine calm down? Next time... Chapter 14 Too long a road

**A/N: Wow. An entire chapter where May doesn't have lines or thoughts. I CAN be done! ...Not counting the memories. I know it had to be painfully obvious Growlithe was going to evolve. It was pretty easy to tell May was going to live too. Especially since I say what current chapter I'm writing on my profile. Definitely way passed 13. And now you know why I named the pokemon nurses like that. Just for one joke.**

**Fun Facts**

**The room number is based on an address.**

**Dr. Night was named that because I thought it would be cool to have a last name like that.**

**What really happened.**

**I had May go up the hill and use the Fire Stone to evolve Growlithe. Then I had her walk down and to the Rustboro pokemon center. ...Yeah... what I wrote is better than that.**


	14. Chapter 14 Too long a road

**A/N: Here's another chapter that has nothing to do with the game. That's why it is another one of my favorites. I tried to balance humor and drama. I like the next chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Pokemon. But I own Dr. Maxwell Night! His character may have been influenced by House, Grey's anatomy and Scrubs. Yeah... I watch a lot of doctor shows.**

Chapter 14 Too long a road

The next morning... Brendan woke up to the sound of his phone. He groggily answered it. "Who is this?" And grumpily.

"It's me. So... what happened to you? When I returned you weren't there." Prof. Birch's voice came from the other end.

"Oh, Dad. It's you. Sorry but-"

"You felt the call of the wild... wait.. That didn't sound right... I mean you just had to keep traveling. I understand. But I would... and your mother would like it if you would, you know. Say you were leaving." Birch said.

"Okay, but it was-"

"Ahhhh!!!" An unfamiliar voice yelled on Prof. Birch's side.

Birch yelled, "Don't touch that! I have to go. Some stupid kids wandered in and.... Watch it! Don't swing that arou- ahhhh!!!!" The phone cut off. Brendan wasn't worried though. Things like that happened to his dad all the time. He's learned not to question things...

(I need to go see May anyway. Maybe she's woken up.) Brendan thought. Completely disregarding a needed shower and breakfast, Brendan ran out of the pokemon center. Only to be snatched back by Nurse Me. (How did she-)

"They aren't going to let you in with you smelling like that. And you're gonna get hungry. Hospital food isn't the best. Come back and take care of yourself before checking on May." Me said.

"But-"

"No buts." Nurse Me said firmly.

Over at the hospital... Arcanine woke up too. And was in a depressed mood. He hoped that May getting poisoned was all a nightmare. But the moment he saw his big paws he knew all of that really happened. Arcanine looked at May. She still wasn't awake. "Arrrrr..."

One hour later... Brendan walked in. Arcanine started growling.

(Not this again.) "Can you please let me see May up close?" Brendan asked.

Arcanine shook his head. Brendan took out a pokeball. "I hope you'll listen to reason."

He threw the pokeball down and out came Grovyle. "Arcanine is Growlithe. May is hurt and he wont let me get close. You are a laid back pokemon. See if you can get through to him."

Grovyle nodded and tried to help.

(What's your problem? Did evolving change more than your looks?) Grovyle asked.

(Keep Brendan away. No one goes near May except for the doctors.) Arcanine said.

(Arcanine, you know Brendan doesn't mean any harm.) Grovyle tried to reason with him.

(I know! But I don't care!) Arcanine yelled.

(You're being irrational. Remember, we're friends. All of us.) Grovyle said.

Arcanine sighed and looked down. (I haven't forgotten we are friends. And as my friend, you should know how I feel. May is hurt. And it's my fault. I knew there was danger and...)

(...And?)

"Arrrr..." (Just... Stay away from her!)

Grovyle sighed. Arcanine was too upset to listen to reason. Brendan saw the conversation didn't seem to go anywhere and recalled his pokemon. He would have to do this himself. "Why wont you let me see May? Do you think you're the only one affected by this?"

He received an angry growl as an answer. Arcanine was not going to back down. Brendan stepped forward and Arcanine stood right in front of him. Arcanine was taller than Brendan, so it was intimidating to stand right next to him. And his sharp teeth. But Brendan didn't want to back down either.

"Move out of the way."

Arcanine had it. He gave Brendan many warnings but was ignored. Now Brendan would learn to not provoke him. Arcanine opened his mouth and lunged at him. Brendan held his arms up to protect himself. But Arcanine stopped before biting Brendan's arm. He was an inch away. The freaked out Brendan took the opportunity to back away as Arcanine seemed frozen. Arcanine turned to look at May. She was waking up... Arcanine walked right up to her as she started to open her eyes.

(What is all the noise?... wait... where am I? I can't remember... Hey, who's that pokemon staring at me? And-) "Ow! My neck hurts..."

"May! You're awake!" Brendan was ecstatic.

(Brendan's here? What? And this pokemon.... he... the Soothe Bell! He's-) "Growlithe?" Arcanine nodded and licked her face. "Growlithe. You evolved." (That's right. I didn't even think of him being able to evolve. What was his evolution again...? ...Arcanine! He evolved into Arcanine.) "You're Arcanine now."

She reached her hand out to pet her friend. But it took some effort. Her hand was shaking a little, but she managed to put her hand on Arcanine's head.

(Is that a mane? I thought he was a dog pokemon. Not a lion.) May thought.

Seeing that Arcanine had calmed down, Brendan approached. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

(Oh yeah... Brendan's here.) "Honestly, I feel like I was run over by a bus." (Everything is starting to hurt.... why am I in this pain?) "Wait a second..." She finally noticed that she was in a hospital. (A hospital?) "...Was I run over by a bus?"

"You don't remember? What's the last thing you can remember?" Brendan asked her.

May slipped her hand off of Arcanine, she ran out of energy and couldn't pet him anymore. She tried to remember. "I... left Lavaridge to-" (That's right. I probably shouldn't mention my encounter with Team Aqua. He'll be offended that I didn't call for his help. I'll leave out the part where I returned the meteorite.) "...go to Fiery Path. I found a Fire Stone and started training my pokemon. Then we started heading back towards Petalburg. We went to Verdanturf and were going to go through the tunnel to Rustboro. And... that's all. I have no idea what happened after that."

Growlithe evolved, she was in some kind of accident, Brendan was here... there was a lot she missed. For all she knew, she went on a date with Brendan and she hurt herself from fainting from all the bliss.

(Yeah... I wish.) "....How long was I out?" May asked.

"Since yesterday."

"Brendan... what happened to me? Do you know?"

"They say you were poisoned." Brendan answered.

(Poisoned... that must be why I feel so weak.) She lifted her arm and watched how it shook, and tried to concentrate on stopping it.

(I couldn't be weak. How was I going to challenge my dad if I couldn't even keep my hand still?)

Brendan gently took her hand and patted it in comfort. "You don't have to worry. The doctor said you'll make a full recovery. Just relax."

If May currently didn't feel all that pain and weakness, she would have been embarrassed by Brendan holding her hand. But she just didn't have it in her. Which was good... in a way. Brendan glanced over at Arcanine. Arcanine didn't have a problem with him being near May now.

"Okay... but can you tell me how I got here?" May asked. Brendan started telling her about Arcanine bringing her and how he got the news.

Meanwhile... Doctor Night was doing his slightly boring job. He went in Mr. Jone's room. "Oh would you look at that. You're still in a coma. You know, I would appreciate it if you woke up."

The patient stayed still.

"I know you can hear me. Come on. I'm tired of hearing your family moan and cry over the fact that you're in a coma. I told them there was a chance you'd wake up in a few weeks to a few months. Now that it's been 3 weeks, they're freaking out. And yes, this could be permanent. But that doesn't mean I have to deal with them all the time. I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist. So... yeah... I'd be nice if you could take them off my hands." Dr. Night said.

He would have continued, but he was almost fired the last time he was caught, "tormenting", as they called it, the coma patients. Best to shut his mouth now before someone walked-

"Dr. Night, stop messing with the coma patients and go to room 329. May has woken up." A nurse said.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Dr. Night said. He watched her leave and turned to Mr. Jones. "See? SHE woke up."

He walked out the room and started going to May's room. All while wondering if dealing with six coma patients was slowly driving him crazy.

He walked into May's room and saw a few nurses checking on her. "Hello Miss Sapphire."

"My mom's here?" May looked around the room.

"No. You're just a little out of it since you just woke up." Dr. Night explained.

(Ohhh...) May thought.

"Anyway, I am Dr. Maxwell Night. Now, do you remember what happened to you?"

"Not the accident."

"Well I'll explain what I know. You see... a Zubat bit your neck and injected you with a lot of venom. But your Arcanine carried you here to Rustboro hospital. The antidote was given to you in time, so you'll be fine. But you need a lot of rest. Your body needs time to get your strength back. I recommend you stay here for at least a week."

(A week!?) "For that long?" May asked.

"Actually, two weeks is better. Then you can go home and get lots of rest. You wouldn't want to strain yourself." Dr. Night said.

(Two... two weeks?! I want to battle Dad! I can't wait that long! All that training... was it for nothing!?) "I see... but isn't there a way for me to leave the hospital sooner?"

Dr. Night shook his head. "No. You can't even sit up. It's too early to be thinking of leaving this hospital. The road to recovery is a long one. You must be patient. Oh right, can you tell me your home number? I'd like to contact your parents. I'm sure they'd want to know about this."

" ...Um... I just moved over here to Hoenn. I haven't memorized my new home number." (Hope he bought that lie. There's no way I'd let Mom and Dad find out. At least not before challenging Dad. He probably would refuse to battle me for months.) May thought.

"How unfortunate. Well I suppose there is nothing to worry about. You don't have to worry about paying. Trainers automatically get free health insurance." (Which is probably why just about everyone tries to be a trainer. The cheapskates....) "Let us know if there is any way to contact them." Dr. Night and the nurses left to go see other patients.

May took the opportunity to talk to Brendan. But she was wiped out from all that talking. That poison really did a number on her. And probably the extra dose of pain killers the kind nurses gave her. "Brendan...."

Brendan went to her side. "Yeah? Do you need something?"

"...Please don't...tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone you're hurt and in the hospital? I don't know..."

"I... have.... reasons...." (So very tired...) May thought while trying to fight sleep.

Arcanine looked from Brendan to May. Brendan was really debating this. What was the reason May wanted to keep this quiet? Was it wise? She needed her parents to help bring her home to rest eventually. (It's hard to say no to her. This is the only thing she's asked of me anyway.) "Alright. I wont say a word to anyone."

"Thank-" She fell asleep mid-sentence. Brendan sighed and hoped he was doing the right thing. Arcanine walked over and laid his head on her bed again. It was interesting how she could be in such a deep sleep after only a short time. But it was nice knowing she wasn't experiencing bad dreams in this slumber.

The next day, May was feeling better... and worse. It was about lunchtime and she had sent Brendan to retrieve her egg. Er... the pokemon egg. In the meantime she released Miltank, Spoink and Trapinch. They went from staring at Arcanine in confusion to being worried that she was hurt every few minutes.

But that wasn't what was troubling her. May was in deep thought. (My own life... I know it seems like I'm doing good. But I have to beat Dad. I have to. I have four badges. I waited patiently. And went through so much. And when I can finally challenge him, I get bit by a Zubat! And I don't even remember it! Of all the-)

A memory of what happened flashed in her head. Something about some nerd. May reached a shaky hand over to her bag on the table and looked through it. She saw some black glasses. (Black glasses... where did I get them? Wait... that nerd was looking for some glasses. These weren't it and he left.) May thought.

Great. Now all she had to do was remember where she was when she met the nerd. Then remember when she came in contact with a Zubat. While she thought about that, Arcanine had finally convinced Miltank, Trapinch and Spoink that it really was him. It was hard, but he pulled it off.

Brendan walked in with the egg and handed it to May. "There you go. And Nurse Me says she hopes you feel better."

May slowly sat up, losing half her energy while doing so, and held the egg close. Brendan then put the harness on the table.

"Hey, what happened to the harness?" May asked.

"It was ripped, so Nurse Me sewed it back together." Brendan answered.

A nurse walked in with a cup of water and some pills. "Hello May. Good to see you're doing better. Here, take these."

Miltank held her hooves out to offer to take the egg. May gave it to her and took the pills from the nurse.

"I have to take pills now?"

"Your pain isn't as bad as before, correct?"

May nodded still wondering why the sudden change.

"Now just about the only pain is in your neck. So you don't need a strong painkiller anymore."

The wheels started turning in May's head. "So... if I wanted, I could probably just have something over-the-counter?"

"Well, I suppose so. But it might not be as effective for your neck. Are you saying you're uncomfortable with these particular pills?" The nurse asked.

"No. I was just curious." May took the pills and the nurse walked away wondering if she should be worried about May's question.

"What was that about?" Brendan asked May.

"Oh nothing. Say, can you hand me my notebook?"

It was easy to tell she was trying to change the topic, but Brendan handed it to her anyway. Arcanine, Spoink, Miltank and Trapinch walked closer to see what she was doing. May flipped through the book and found what she was looking for.

(Aha. It seems like she did write pokedex data for Arcanine.) "I'll read this out loud for you guys to hear."

"May, if you happen to make Growlithe evolve, then here's the info on Arcanine."

Arcanine the Legendary pokemon

(Legendary? I've heard of a lot of legendary pokemon. And not once did I hear Arcanine was one.) May thought but kept reading.

HT 6'3" / 342 lbs.

Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this pokemon's body is its source of power. This fleet-footed pokemon is a pokemon that is described in Chinese legends.

(Oh, a Chinese legend.) She thought.

It is said to race at an unbelievable speed. A pokemon that has been long admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings.

(This is good to know.) After reading the info on Arcanine, May started to think about his change. He was stronger and faster than before. But how did he evolve? (It had to be the Fire Stone. But when was it used? Did I do it to him to make him stronger for my battle with Dad? I hope I didn't. That's a little selfish.) May thought.

"May, you've been quiet for a while. Is something bothering you?" Brendan asked.

"I just wish I could remember what happened to me." Her melancholy tone of voice depressed everyone. Arcanine, Miltank and even Spoink's ears drooped. Trapinch just looked sad.

Brendan watched the scene and was surprised how all of her pokemon seemed to share her emotions. He briefly wondered if he was a little sad, if Grovyle would be sad too. (Time to change the subject.) "May, that Spoink and Trapinch. Are they new on your team?" He asked.

"Yes, I felt it was time to catch some new pokemon." And, the fact that those two got on May's bad side. Resulting in capture.

The rest of the day was pretty plain. As usual, Brendan left at night, May recalled Trapinch, Miltank and Spoink and then fell asleep that night.

Late at night... Arcanine sensed her need of help. He got up and could tell she was having another nightmare. Trying to not alert anyone else in the hospital, he nudged her with a paw. But she didn't wake up. He tried again harder, and May still was stuck in her nightmare. Arcanine didn't want to hurt her more than she was, so he could only do one other thing.

"Arrrrrr!"

May shot up awake, then fell back down from moving too fast. "Ow..."

She looked at Arcanine. Once again, he had woken her up from a nightmare. "Thank you. Again." (He's always been there for me. And I appreciate it, but I hate feeling weak.) May thought.

Arcanine licked her face and laid back down. May wiped her face. "I could have sworn I asked you to warn me before you did that."

Arcanine's only reply was a lazy "I don't care" yawn. Still feeling sleepy, and knowing she couldn't get out of bed to take a shower as usual, May just went back to sleep.

The next day was the same. Brendan came over and brought some food for her pokemon, which May wished he gave her something. The hospital food was horrible. They talked a little and the nurses changed the bandage on her neck. The day seemed to go on forever for her. She couldn't stop thinking of how she wanted to challenge her dad. It was driving her crazy.

After Brendan left for the night... May put on the harness to keep the egg warm. And then grabbed the notebook. Arcanine could tell she was feeling better. But she was still weak. He watched how she wrote in the notebook. She tore out a page while feeling sad. Arcanine really wished he knew how to read. May reached over to the table and grabbed her bag. She put her pokeballs back in and her other things.

(Pokedex, Pokenav, Trainer ID, Pokeballs, am I missing anything?) May thought.

"Ar?"

"We're getting out of here tomorrow, Arcanine. The road to recovery is too long a wait." Arcanine shook his head. This was insane. She wasn't up to leaving yet.

Preview: She must have gone crazy. Leaving the hospital at this time is too soon. Arcanine tries to stop May. Does he succeed? Next time... Chapter 15 Break out

**A/N: Isn't it funny how I mess with May? She gets enough badges to fight her dad and I make her poisoned. Am I cruel to do that? Maybe. But it's entertaining.**

**Fun facts**

**May now has pokemon from three generations.**

**Arcanine and Lapras. First generation**

**Miltank. Second generation**

**Spoink and Trapinch. Third generation**


	15. Chapter 15 Break out

**A/N: This story has more hits than 'Tina's diary.' And that's been out longer. I'm not sure if I should feel happy or sad about that. Hm... I'll settle for happy. All those hits combined makes a huge number. This chapter is one of the small reasons this is rated T. The main reason is 15 chapters away. But I'm looking too far in the future again. I'll talk about that more some other time. You don't have to worry about a cliffhanger. ...This time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.** **I just play the games.**

Chapter 15 Break out

Early in the morning... May was doing the long and arduous task of putting her normal clothes on. She made up her mind. May was going to escape this hospital today and surpass her dad. The entire time Arcanine was trying to figure out a way to stop her. May had already taken out all the stuff she was hooked up to. She was glad that the heart monitor was taken off her two days ago. The last thing she needed was to remove it and have it say she was flat lining. Oh, and one particular thing she removed was going to haunt her for life. May shivered at the thought and continued her task of getting ready. She got her clothes on, had the harness on and sat on the edge of the bed. May knew for a fact that a nurse checked up on her around this time every day. She guessed it would be at least five minutes before that happened.

May looked at Arcanine, hoping to convince him. "Please... I need you to help me."

Arcanine shook his head. He was not going to help her hurt herself.

"I know this is crazy. But I can't take it. All my life I've been Norman's daughter. Never May. I just want to stop living in his shadow. I.... I can't take another day. Another moment feeling like I don't matter. Arcanine, in Johto, no one cared who I was. To them I was just a great man's child. I have to surpass him. And then become champion. If I don't, the same thing will happen here. I can't take it.... I was afraid at first. I wondered if we were strong enough to fight my dad. But now, I know we can do it. I can feel it. Please help me get out of here. There isn't much time. Please..."

She sounded so desperate. And he could tell she was. May really wanted to beat her dad. But... was it worth the risk? Arcanine didn't want her to make her condition worse. May even looked a little tired from getting her things ready. And the nightmare she had last night probably tired her out even more.

May sighed and tried to stand up. Maybe she could try to sneak out since Arcanine was so against this. The second she stood up, she fell. But she wrapped her arms around Arcanine's neck to catch herself. "I guess I'm a little weaker than I thought...."

Arcanine sighed and lowed himself. May was confused for a second, but then-

"Are you agreeing to help me?" She asked.

"Ar."

May gave him a little hug while she was in that position. "Thank you so much. Only you can pull this off." She climbed on his back and Arcanine stood up. They faced the window. (He's too big to get through that. There is only one thing to do.) May thought.

Not too many people were out at this early hour. Most of the people were the ones that had to get up and go work at the Devon corporation. One person was the teacher at the pokemon trainer school. It was a peaceful morning to the early dwellers. Until a sudden burst of fire totally knocked out a wall in the hospital. People ran for cover as concrete fell towards the ground. And for a second a few of the early dwellers saw an Arcanine jump down from where the explosion was, gracefully hit the ground and run off so fast, they question whether or not they saw him.

Inside of the hospital.... Dr. Night was furious. "What happened here?! Why is there a huge hole in the wall?! And where is my patient?!"

He was ignored as a few people used fire extinguishers to cool down the wall and prevent a fire. The singed marks on the remains of the wall were an obvious sign of a powerful flamethrower attack.

Back at the pokemon center.... "Brendan! Brendan wake up!"

Brendan opened his eyes and saw Nurse Me staring at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Something happened at the hospital. I'm not sure, but I think it involved May." Nurse Me said.

That really woke him up. He grabbed his things in a second and rushed out the room. Brendan made it out of the pokemon center and looked at the hospital building. A huge hole with singed sides and a lot of rubble on the ground. It looked like the hole was in May's room.

(Oh no...) "May!" Brendan yelled.

He ran to the hospital to find out if she was okay. Nurse Me walked out and went to follow him. (What happened here?) She thought.

Dr. Night kept asking that question too. Well, more like shout in anger. He heavily sighed. Dr. Night had made May his official patient. And now he was going to be responsible for this. A fellow doctor went over to him.

It was Dr. Marsh. "Good news and bad news. Our insurance covers a trainer's pokemon's damage. As long as the trainer is admitted. Odd, because it wont cover any damage from wild pokemon. The bad news... well, everyone on the floor has to be moved so that the damage to the wall can be fixed. And every patient is going to be assigned to you. As... punishment for losing a patient."

"You've got to be kidding. Isn't that a bit harsh? And I didn't lose her. She escaped!" Dr. Night yelled.

At that moment Brendan charged in. "What happened to May?"

(How did he get in here?) "Your friend went crazy and escaped." Dr. Night explained.

"She... oh..." Brendan noticed the singed wall and put two and two together. Nurse Me came in next.

"Does that antidote have any side effects?" Dr. Night asked her.

"Yes, everything does. But if you're thinking it messed with her mind, you're mistaken."

"I see..." (So the girl is naturally crazy.) "Foolish girl." Dr. Night said.

Brendan noticed a piece of paper and picked it up from the floor. "What's this?"

Dr. Night looked over at Brendan. "A paper with writing on it? Why didn't anyone notice this before?"

All the people using the extinguishers yelled, "We were trying to make sure the entire hospital didn't catch on fire!"

Brendan ignored the arguing and looked at the paper. It was addressed to him.

Brendan,

Sorry for all the drama I probably caused when leaving. But I just had to get out. There's something that I can't wait any longer to do. I'm glad you visited me and kept my visit to the hospital a secret. You are a true friend. But staying here to visit me is stopping you from your own journey. Go on ahead and keep catching pokemon. I'll be fine. I promise. I will take it easy, and have plenty of rest. So you don't have to worry. The next time we meet, maybe we can have another pokemon battle.

-May

p.s. Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.

Brendan folded up the paper and put it away in his backpack. Nurse Me and Dr. Night looked at him, wondering what the note said. Brendan sighed. "May isn't in danger right?"

Dr. Night answered, "She'll probably overexert herself, but her life isn't in danger. All the poison in her body is gone."

Brendan started walking out.

"Where are you going?" Nurse Me asked.

He turned and faced her with a small smile. "May is pretty strong. She'll be okay. And like Dr. Night said, her life isn't in danger. It's time for me to move on and keep training my pokemon. I'll hopefully beat May in our next pokemon battle." Brendan turned back around and kept walking out. He was still a little worried, but he knew May would be alright. After all, any person who could beat him in battle was tough.

Arcanine and May arrived at Petalburg in no time. Arcanine laid down so May could get off his back. She had to use him for balance for a while. Arcanine knew that without his help, May wouldn't have been able to escape the hospital. But she would have been unhappy. So he caved in. If they could hurry and win the battle, then she could rest again. May had one hand on Arcanine to keep her footing, the other was on her mouth.

(I can do this... I can do this.... I can... ugh I feel sick.) May thought.

She tried to pull herself together and took out all her pokemon. Lapras, Miltank, Spoink and Trapinch looked at her in confusion. "We're taking on my dad today. I know I shouldn't be out of the hospital, but I feel strongly about this. I wont be going back to that hospital." (Or Rustboro for that matter. Yeah... everyone there wouldn't be too happy to see me.)

Miltank noticed how May looked tired. So she did what she did best. Miltank turned around, and turned back holding a bottle of milk. It took some energy, but she wanted to help May. "Millo."

May noticed the milk and Miltank handed it to her. "... Thank you Miltank." (This is weird. But, it's supposed to help heal. So here it goes.) She thought.

May drank the milk and it was surprisingly good. Weird... but still good. She even felt a little energy from it. Enough to help her stand on her own. May let go of Arcanine and truly felt better. She was still weak, so Miltank was going to give her more milk. But May put her hand on her head. "Thank you very much. But you're losing your own strength doing this. That's enough, you need your strength for the gym battle." May said.

Miltank reluctantly agreed. May recalled all of her pokemon except Arcanine. And quickly went to the pokemart to buy some pain killers for her neck. After doing that, she left and took off the bandage on her neck. The bite marks could hardly be seen. So her dad probably wouldn't see them. May walked up to the entrance of the gym.

(Today's the day. I have to be strong.) May thought.

Just then, she felt the egg in the harness move. Arcanine noticed it too and sniffed it. "The egg's well on its way to hatching." (I wonder how much longer it'll take.)

Not wanting to waste anymore time, May and Arcanine entered the gym. The faster they took on the challenge, the faster May could leave.

As expected, Gym Dude was there. "Hey, how's it going, champion-bound May? Whoa! Your Growlithe evolved into Arcanine?" Gym Dude asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd it happen? You used a Fire Stone?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Anyway, how did you know I was coming here to challenge my dad?" May asked.

"Oh that's easy. I remembered which badges you have. And you don't have- wait... he's your father?" Gym Dude asked in shock.

"Yep. Now do you have any info?"

"Hm? Oh right. Look behind me. There are two doors. The doors in this gym open when you beat the awaiting trainers." Gym Dude said.

"In other words. I have to beat all my dad's lackeys to get to him. ...I don't see anyone in this room..."

"Whoops! The doors in this room are already open, so don't attack me! It's the other rooms you have to fight through. Anyway, the trainers of Petalburg gym use all kinds of items. The door to the left leads to the Speed room. The door to the right leads to the Accuracy room. The room's name will be on the door, so choose carefully. Once you've chosen the door... Well, hey, go for it!"

And so... May and her pokemon went through the doors and faced all of Norman's "lackeys". At some point, Norman got word of May's arrival and made sure the gym trainers went all out. But May persevered.

She and Arcanine stood at the final door. May was tired and not feeling well at all. It was safe to say she was over-exerting herself. But she wasn't going to stop now. Not when she was so close. Some of the gym trainers words came to mind.

"The way you use your pokemon... It's like your father's style. Go on through! The Gym Leader, your father, is waiting!"

"Your father really is strong. He's a trainer worth my respect. And, I sense the same glow from you as your father. I hope you'll stage a terrific battle with your father!"

"I should have expected no less from our leader's kid. No, wait! A trainer's abilities are earned only through effort. I lost because my own efforts weren't enough."

Honestly, those battles were challenging. (And to think, Dad is next.) May thought.

May breathed deeply for a few seconds in hopes that her body would allow her to continue. Arcanine really wished she would stop now. She couldn't stay on her feet for much longer. "Lets finish this. Ready Arcanine?"

"Ar." Arcanine nodded.

She removed the soothe bell for now, and gave him charcoal to increase his fire power. Then they walked in. Norman saw them come in and greeted them. "Hey there May. How are you doing?"

"Just fine since I have these." She pulled out the four badges for her dad to see.

"Hm... So, you did get four Gym badges." Norman said.

"That's right. Now I challenge you." May pulled out a pokeball.

Norman smiled and did the same. "Fine, as promised, we will have a pokemon battle. May..."

"Yeah Dad? What is it?" (I hope he hasn't figured it out.) May thought while feeling a little worried.

But Norman didn't suspect a thing. "I'm so happy that I can have a real battle with my own child. But, a battle is a battle! I will do everything in my power as a Gym leader to win. May, you'd better give it your best shot, too!"

"You don't have to worry about that." May said.

They released their pokemon at the same time. Norman's pokemon was Slaking. May's was Lapras.

(I know everything about Dad's pokemon. They are strong, but they do have weaknesses. Slaking are naturally lazy, and don't attack all the time, even when asked. But when they do get a hit in, it's devastating. I'll have to keep on my toes.) May thought.

"Slaking, yawn." Norman ordered.

Slaking let out a big yawn. The power of it started to make Lapras sleepy. She yawned as well.

Norman knew what he was doing. (May knows about Slaking's weakness. But she can't do anything if her pokemon falls asleep. It wont matter if Slaking doesn't always attack. She'll be a sitting duck.) He thought.

(Drat. Well, we'll see how he handles it.) "Sing." May told Lapras.

"La la la laaa."

The tune made Slaking fall asleep. Then, Lapras suddenly fell asleep too.

"Very clever. Now we have to wait and see who wakes up first." Norman said.

"That'll be Lapras." May opened her bag and pulled out the Blue flute she got from Flu. The blue flute worked like a pokeflute. Except you can use it only on one specific pokemon. Meaning... the effects won't accidentally effect the opposing pokemon. May blew the flute towards Lapras. The calming tune instantly woke her. "Surf."

As the water Lapras summoned was about to crash on Slaking, he woke up. But he was still hit by it.

"Quick, Facade." May's father said.

Slaking beat his chest and charged at Lapras. He punched Lapras a few times with some hard hits.

"One last Surf." The wave of water finished off Slaking and stopped the barrage.

Norman recalled Slaking. "Good try Slaking. You weakened Lapras. Now its time for my second Slaking."

"Lapras, that's enough for now. You did exactly what I wanted. Return." Lapras was recalled. And May was starting to feel very sick. (I'm gonna throw up. No. Keep it together May! You can throw up after the battle.) May thought.

Norman released his second Slaking. Who was stronger than the last.

"Slaking!" Slaking yelled.

"Arcanine, you're up." Arcanine looked at her for a moment before walking up to face Slaking. He could sense she needed rest. He'd hurry for her.

"Are you sure you want to use that pokemon?" Norman asked.

"I'm positive." (If I remember correctly, this Slaking knows Focus Punch. A fighting attack that would tear apart Arcanine, Lapras or Miltank. But that's the reason I'm putting Arcanine in that danger.)

"Focus Punch." Slaking's fist glowed as he prepared to whoop Arcanine.

"Flamethrower."Arcanine blew out a powerful Flamethrower that actually burned Slaking. Slaking's fist stopped glowing and his attack was cancelled out. (Dad'll try to knock out Arcanine with one super-effective hit. But Focus Punch requires a lot of focus. As long as Arcanine hits Slaking while he's preparing to strike, the attack will be cancelled out every time.)

The burn on Slaking's arm was really hurting. He continued to stare at it.

"Attack again." May told Arcanine.

Another Flamethrower hit the sloth pokemon. And Slaking was almost KO'd. Norman pulled out a Hyper potion and completely, except for the burn, healed Slaking.

"Keep attacking. Don't let up." Arcanine nodded and shot more flames at Slaking. Slaking tried backing away, but was hit with another one.

Norman was getting a little worried. (Come on Slaking. Don't give up. We're being backed into a corner. He can't attack yet!) He gave Slaking another Hyper potion to heal Slaking. But the burn hurt Slaking more.

May managed to control herself. But it was getting harder as time went on. (Dad's dragging out this battle. I can't take much more... I don't know what I'll do first. Faint or puke? Probably puke. Man... I didn't think I'd feel this tired.)

Arcanine hit Slaking with another Flamethrower. And tried to not go to May's aid. He had to admit, she was acting like nothing was bothering her. No one could tell she was on the verge of collapsing. The charade couldn't last for long. Arcanine tried his hardest to KO Slaking. Luckily, that was a critical hit. And Slaking finally went down. Arcanine went to level 30.

"You defeated my strongest pokemon. But we're not done yet." He had his Slaking return to the pokeball and released Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth." Vigoroth waved happily at May.

"Hey Vigoroth." May said.

"Vigoroth, this isn't a friendly visit. May is challenging me for a badge. I don't want you going easy on her pokemon." Norman said.

Vigoroth didn't share the same weakness as the two Slakings. Which was because Norman chose to not have him evolve. But because of that, Vigoroth wasn't as strong as them. Vigoroth was the exact opposite of the Slakings. Not only was he not lazy, but he couldn't even fall asleep when a pokemon tried to make him.

(Now that I think about it. I've never seen him asleep. I'll have to ask Dad if Vigoroth even sleeps.) May thought.

Vigoroth was a bundle of energy. But he was a little resigned to fighting May. The last time he saw her wasn't a happy time.

"Do everything in your power to defeat her." Norman said.

Vigoroth sighed and stepped forward to attack. May didn't seem to mind anyway. He got into an attack stance and snarled at Arcanine. Arcanine growled right back.

"Facade."

"Flamethrower."

Arcanine shot yet, another flamethrower. Vigoroth held his arms up to shield himself, but the burst of fire was too much. It was easy to tell that did a lot of damage. He leapt in the air and then wildly swung at Arcanine as if he wasn't on his last legs.

(It's time to finish this battle.) "One last flamethrower".

Vigoroth was blasted away from Arcanine and hit the ground hard. That was it. Norman recalled Vigoroth and was in a state of shock.

(It's finally over. I surpassed Dad...) May thought.

(...I can't...I can't believe it. May... I lost to May? But, rules are rules!) "You won May. Here, take this." Norman walked over and handed his daughter the Balance badge. "With that badge, the defense of all your pokemon will increase. Pokemon that know the HM move Surf will be able to travel over water. This is my gift to you. May, I'm sure you can use it correctly."

He also gave her TM 42. "TM42 contains Facade. It doubles the power of moves if the pokemon is poisoned, paralyzed, or burned. It might be able to turn a bad situation into an advantage."

"Thanks Dad. I think I'll be-"

"As the Gym leader, I can't express how upset I am... But as a father, it makes me both happy and a little sad. It's odd..."

He gave May a big hug. (Why'd he have to hug me when I feel like I'm going to barf... must.... control...) May thought while trying to win an internal battle.

"You did excellent. You didn't even use a fighting pokemon to exploit my pokemons weaknesses. You used your head and won when we were on equal grounds."

He let go of May and turned away. Looking out the window. He was really proud of May... and mad at himself for losing. He'd been a trainer for years... and May just recently became one. It was quite a blow to his ego. May was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. Norman turned back to face her. "Oh, yes... Wally's parents came calling earlier. They said that they had something they wanted to give you, May."

(Great. More stuff to do.) "I'll stop by their house before I leave Petalburg." May said.

"If you're leaving, you should go home to Littleroot. Your mother has been telling me how much she misses you. May, you should go visit your mother every so often. Oh, that's right. Here."

He handed May a pokeball.

"What-"

"It's my Zigzagoon. He gets bored since he never fights in a gym battle. He can keep your mother company."

"Alright. I'll give him to her. See ya Dad." May said.

"Goodbye May. I'm going to stay here and redouble my training. It would bother me as a trainer to not avenge my loss to you, May!"

"Yeah, we'll see if you can ever beat me. You and your lackeys don't stand a chance." (I'm gonna die if I don't get out of here right now. Okay, not die. But still.)

May and Arcanine started walking out. Norman watched them go and was glad he had a daughter like her. (But why does she keep calling the gym trainers here names?)

A mystery, that would probably never be solved. May and Arcanine walked through each room trying to get out. May was on her last legs. But at least she could show a little weakness now. They made it to the main room. Where Gym Dude was waiting. He couldn't actually see the battle this time. So he had no idea if May won or not.

"How did it go?" May showed him the badge. "May! Whoa! You've overcome even your own father! Like, whoa! What a stunning turn of events! Five badges! Wow!"

"Yep, I got a Balance badge."

Arcanine howled. "Arooooooooo!"

Gym Dude looked at Arcanine in confusion.

"He just does that. Well, I have to go. I'll see you at the next gym."

"Certainly. And I'll make sure to give you as much info as possible."

May and Arcanine left the gym. May walked over to the side of the building. By the bushes. "Make sure no one can sees me." She told Arcanine.

Arcanine nodded and May did the thing she had been trying to hold in for a while. She thought of going to the pokemon center, but she heard the nurse there helped her in the hospital. And that nurse would take her back to "the scene of the crime." Besides, she wouldn't have made it to the center. May wiped her mouth and stood back up. (I don't feel any better. But at least I got that out of my system.)

She walked back over to Arcanine. "Just one more stop before we leave for Littleroot. I have to see what Wally's parents want to give me."

They went to the house and walked inside. Wally's father was happy and walked over. "Hi there, May! Our Wally's become very healthy since he went to Verdanturf town. We owe it all to you! When Wally left town, you helped him catch a pokemon, right?"

"That's right." May answered.

"I think that made Wally really happy. Actually, not just Wally. It made me, his father, happy too. Happy that he's got such a great friend as you. This isn't a bribe or anything, but I'd really like you to have this." He handed May HM03.

"Thanks. This is Surf right?"

"Correct. If your pokemon can Surf, you'll be able to go to all sorts of places. Ah... you know, Wally's coming home soon. I'm looking forward to that."

Now that confused May. (Coming home soon? Last time I checked, he was off on his own adventure. He shouldn't return home for a while. Wait... maybe he means this is around the time Wally was going to come back from Wanda's house. Should I tell him?)

Wally's mother suddenly grabbed May's arm and drug her back over to the door and whispered, "By that look on your face, I think you know. I want you to keep this a secret from my husband... that Wally left Verdanturf town without telling anyone. I received a call not too long ago. My husband will worry. So I'll keep it from him for now. You know, Wally is frail, but he's surprisingly strong-willed. I'm sure that he'll come back safe and sound one day!"

"What are you whispering about?" Wally's father asked.

"Nothing dear. Just saying goodbye to May." The mother said.

"That's right. I'm on my way home. Bye." May said.

"Goodbye May. Come visit us anytime." Wally's father said.

May and Arcanine walked out and May practically collapsed on him.

"Ar ar?"

"I'm fine. Let's go home."

The egg started shaking again as Arcanine lowered himself to let May on his back. Once May was on, Arcanine took off for Littleroot. It was a good thing it was close. They sped passed Oldale town and made it to Littleroot in less than a minute.

May climbed off of Arcanine's back and took a deep breath. "There's only one more obstacle to get through. I hope I can pull this off." May opened the door and saw her mom sitting at the table. "Hey Mom."

"May! What a surprise!" Ruby stood up and ran over to her daughter. May flinched knowing what was to come.

May's mother gave her a nice big hug. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Ar." Arcanine made his presence known.

Ruby released her daughter and went to look at Arcanine. "What a beautiful pokemon you have. I like him."

"Hey, look at this." May showed her mom the Balance badge.

"Oh? Did Dad give you that badge?" Ruby asked.

"Yep."

"Then here's something from your Mom!" She gave May an Amulet coin.

"Wow. Thanks mom." (Time to hurry to my room.) "Well I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Hm? What's the rush? Is something wrong?" Her mom asked.

" ...Well.... I... think I'm coming down with a cold." (Nice cover story.) "I feel a little tired. I think I'll go lay down."

Ruby looked worried and felt May's head. "Yep, you are a bit off. Aw... my poor baby. Don't push yourself too hard, dear. You can always come home. Go on ahead and rest in your room. Oh, right. I was in there a few days ago and your computer was flashing. It said you received a Lotad doll."

"Oh right, a woman named Lanette sent it to me." May explained.

"It was so cute when I saw it. So I placed it in your room by your bed. So don't be surprised when you see it." Ruby said.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, I forgot something too. Here." May gave her mom the pokeball with Zigzagoon. "Dad sent his pokemon over to keep you company. And, can you take this egg for now?"

"Sure. Go on. I'll take care of the egg while you rest."

May was relieved and walked up to her room. The bed was right there. She slipped in and fell right asleep. Back downstairs...

"I'll just put this egg on the table for now. I suppose I should take out Zigzagoon while I'm at it." She released the little racoon pokemon and was glad her husband thought to do that for her.

"Zagoon." Zigzagoon said.

Ruby looked over at Arcanine. He was sniffing everything in the house. She picked up the egg. And was surprised to feel it shake a little.

(I get the feeling that the next few days are going to be interesting.) May's mom thought.

Preview: Escaping a hospital and beating her dad in one day took all of May's energy. But now she's able to rest. Meaning that she wont be doing much for a while. But that doesn't mean that her pokemon will be doing nothing. May's pokemon are out of their pokeballs so that Ruby can care for them. But when leaving, this causes a problem. Next time... Chapter 16 Laundry day.

**A/N: Bet you didn't think I'd put the gym battle in this chapter. Yeah... I managed to squeeze it all in. Norman really will just use Focus Punch in a situation like that. If he used ANY other attack he probably would have knocked out Arcanine. But he didn't even try. May's journey is far from over. Beating her father isn't May's only goal. And there are questions left unanswered.**


	16. Chapter 16 Laundry day

**A/N: This chapter is all filler. But it puts May's pokemon in the spotlight. You'll get to know more about them in this. Don't worry, the story will move forward after this chapter. It'll focus on the games plot again. **

Chapter 16 Laundry day

It was a peaceful day in Littleroot town. May had just asked her mom to feed her pokemon for the next few days. Her mother agreed. May had let out all her pokemon to not only make it easier, but to let the pokemon have a little vacation. Lapras was outside since she was so big. The rest of the pokemon were in May's room while she was sleeping. Arcanine, Miltank, Spoink and Trapinch were just sitting in a circle. Well, Spoink was bouncing.

Miltank started to speak. (You know, it's a little weird to not be traveling. I'm so used to traveling and training.)

Spoink told her, (Well, this is what is called a home. You rest here and don't have to go anywhere.)

(A home... so this means this is our home?) Miltank asked.

(You're acting surprised. You never had a home before?) Trapinch asked.

Miltank replied, (Well no. Arcanine and I were with Alice for a few days after we hatched and then we were traded to May. We never settled anywhere for longer than a day or two.)

Arcanine nodded and said, (That's right. But I didn't think wild pokemon had homes.)

(We do. Just not houses.) Trapinch said.

(What was your life like before you were caught?) Arcanine asked.

Trapinch replied, (A little lonely. I didn't really have anyone to talk to. How about you Spoink?)

Spoink answered, (I was alone. But not lonely. There were occasional times when other Spoink would spend time with me. But one way or another, we always parted. We had places to go and things to do.)

The pokemon egg on May's desk started shaking.

(Shouldn't someone be warming the egg?) Trapinch asked.

Miltank told him, (Good point. But I think it'll be fine for a while. It is partially wrapped by a blanket.)

It was true. May had gotten up for a few minutes to take the time to make sure the egg was okay. And she put a blanket around it.

(Still, We should check and see if it's warm.) Spoink said.

(I'll go see.) Arcanine walked over to the desk and tried to feel the egg with a paw. He gently put his paw on it, but he accidentally nudged the rest of the blanket away. (It feels warm. But I need help wrapping the blanket back around it. I'd do it, but it's hard to do it with paws.)

(I'll help.) Miltank said. She walked over and stepped on the chair to get a boost on the desk. Miltank grabbed the blanket, but just when she did, the egg shook again and fell off the table.

Luckily, Spoink caught it. The other pokemon sighed in relief. Spoink continued to bounce with the egg. He tried to pass it to Miltank, but it was hard to grab it when he kept bouncing up and down.

It was getting frustrating for Miltank. (You think you could not scramble the egg like that?)

(I can't help it.) Spoink said.

Arcanine couldn't hold the egg, so Trapinch walked over. (Hey, maybe I can help.)

Spoink turned around to face him, but bumped into him instead. That made him have to bounce over to the side. Right into the Lotad doll. Making Spoink trip down the stairs... with the egg.

"Spooooink!"

After hearing the crash, Arcanine, Miltank and Trapinch hurried downstairs to see what happened. They saw Spoink looking dizzy, still bouncing and a little beat up. But the egg was nowhere to be seen.

(What happened to the egg?) Arcanine asked him.

(I... I.... I don't know.) Spoink replied.

May's mom walked over from where she was doing dishes with Zigzagoon. "What happened to you guys? Well, you need to be quiet. I'm leaving, try not to wake May."

Ruby picked up a basket full of laundry and walked out with Zigzagoon. The pokemon frantically searched for the egg. But couldn't find it.

(What are we going to do?) Miltank asked while looking under a table.

(Arcanine, can you catch it's scent?) Trapinch asked.

(No. It usually smells like May. But everything here smells like May and her mom.) Arcanine said.

Spoink said, (It couldn't have gotten far. Where could it possibly be that we haven't thought of...)

They all thought of it at the same time. (The laundry basket!)

The four of them rushed outside to catch up with May's mom. And to their horror, they saw her empty-handed. Ruby walked towards them confused. "What are you doing here? You should go back in the house and..."

Arcanine turned to Zigzagoon. (Zigzagoon. Where is the laundry basket?)

(Why do you care?) Zigzagoon asked.

(I think I accidentally dropped the egg in there.) Spoink explained.

(What?! Well she gave it to Mrs. Birch.) Zigzagoon said.

"Come on now. May will be worried if she wakes up and you guys aren't there." Not wanting to upset Ruby, the pokemon hesitantly went back inside. They were thinking of sneaking out until she locked the front door.

(This isn't good.) Spoink said.

(The egg's in danger. We have to do something.) Miltank said with determination.

(How about we sneak out May's window?) Trapinch suggested.

(That's a great idea. Thanks Trapinch.) Miltank said.

(It's nothing really...) Trapinch said with modesty.

(I'll keep May's mom busy.) Zigzagoon told them.

The half-baked plan was set. Ruby started making lunch as Miltank, Arcanine, Trapinch and Spoink went upstairs. May was still sleeping peacefully. They walked over to the window.

Miltank reached up and opened it. Lapras was right outside. (Hey Lapras, we need your help. Can you help us get down from here?) She asked.

(Uh... sure.) Lapras was confused but she decided to go with the flow. Miltank jumped down and landed on Lapras's head. She slid down and jumped off to the safety of the ground. That little stunt intimidated Spoink and Trapinch a little.

(You want to go next Arcanine?) Trapinch asked.

Arcanine looked at te size of the window and shook his head. (I can't fit. It's up to you guys. Besides, if May wakes up too soon, I can distract her until you return.)

Miltank probably couldn't retrieve the egg alone, so Trapinch and Spoink went for it. Spoink jumped through first, then Trapinch. Once they were safely down....

Lapras said, (Miltank explained everything. Mrs. Birch's house is right over there. You'll need to hurry. I heard May's mom ask Mrs. Birch is she could wash those clothes.)

(Right. Let's go guys.) Miltank said. It was clear she was the leader of this expedition.

The three remaining pokemon went over to the house next door. They went inside and saw Lady putting even more clothes into the laundry basket. "I know Ruby is a little embarrassed that she doesn't have a washing machine yet. But I'm happy to help her out. That's what friends do anyway."

She saw the three pokemon that snuck in her house. "Oh, you are May's pokemon right?" They nodded and Miltank pointed to the laundry basket. "Oh this? It's colored clothes for me to wash. You know, you're welcome here. But does May know you're here? She might be worried."

(She's not getting it. I say we grab the basket and run.) Spoink said.

(No. We should try to explain things.) Miltank told him.

Lady continued, "Well anyway, I'll just put these clothes in and get you guys some snacks. But afterwards, I really suggest you go back."

Miltank tried to explain the situation. "Millo, millo moo moo."

"Don't worry. You'll get a snack soon." Lady said.

(No! There is a pokemon egg in those clothes!) Miltank yelled.

Brendan's mom just shrugged and went over to the basket. The washing machine was on and ready to go. Miltank quickly grabbed her legs to stop her. "What are you doing? Let go!"

Miltank kept her grip and Spoink jumped in front of them. (That's it! Confuse Ray!) There was a sudden flash from the pearl on his head. Brendan's mom stopped trying to get free and just stood there....confused.

(Wasn't I going to do something...? Oh look! A pony!) "Pony!" Lady yelled with glee.

Miltank let go as Brendan's mom went in the opposite direction. (Good, now I'll get the egg.) She jumped on the table right by the washing machine and went through the clothes. Miltank spotted the egg and tried to grab it.

But Lady suddenly recovered from her confusion and was very angry. "What are you doing?! Get out of there you're making a mess! And get out of my house!" She grabbed a side of the basket, but Miltank grabbed the other.

(I can't believe you're so blind! The egg's right here!) Suddenly to Miltank's surprise, Taillow flew from upstairs and landed next to her.

(What is going on? Why are you fighting with Brendan's mom?) Taillow asked.

(Our pokemon egg is in here! You have to stop her.) Miltank said as she struggled.

Taillow nodded and flew into Lady's face. Lady let go to swat away Taillow. But that made Miltank lose her balance. She and the basket fell off the table. Miltank hit the ground and realized the basket she was holding was now empty. Clothes were scattered. But what got everyone's attention was Trapinch holding his head up with the egg in his mouth. The egg was so big, only a pokemon with a mouth that big would be able to hold it like that.

"A... pokemon egg? What was that doing here?" Lady asked in surprise.

Miltank got up and walked over to Trapinch. Remembering that Trapinch could crush things in his mouth, she knew it was better if she took it. Miltank carefully took it back. (Great job catching the egg. The little pokemon inside might have died if you didn't act so fast.)

(Aw... anyone would have done the same.) Trapinch said in mild embarrassment.

Miltank smiled. (But you did it. And that was no easy task.)

"Okay.... what is going on?" Spoink pointed to the egg. Maybe she would get it now. "Oh, you were trying to get that pokemon egg?" All three nodded. Trapinch started gathering the clothes and putting it back in the basket as she spoke. "I see... well sorry for getting mad. You are done now right?"

Miltank and Spoink nodded. And then they started to leave. Trapinch stopped halfway through his task and went after them. Lady sighed as she saw them leave. She went to pick up the rest of the clothes. Taillow landed on her shoulder in a sort of apology. Outside...

Miltank held the egg up in victory. (Great. Now all we have to do is sneak back inside the house. Hopefully before May wakes up.)

(Why do you care so much if she wakes up before we're there?) Spoink asked.

They started walking back. (Because, she'll worry. May cares about us.) Miltank answered.

(Really? I thought she just used us in battle.) Trapinch said.

Miltank stopped and faced the newest members on the team. (That's not true. We battle, yes. But May is a very caring person. She takes care of us and looks out for us. She is a nice caring person. She knows her stuff and helps us win and get stronger.)

(I doubt she really cares about Trapinch and I. She had you attack us. Out of anger.) Spoink said.

Miltank decided to explain. (Yes, she was angry at you two. But she also saw talent. There would be no use in capturing a pokemon that annoys you. You'd just be stuck with them. I'm sure she isn't annoyed with you two anymore. I understand your doubts. I had them too when I met her. But she cares about our feelings. Take a look at this.)

She pointed to her silk scarf around her neck. (May gave this to me because I wanted it so much. She liked it too, but didn't mind giving it to me. I love this scarf. Not because it's pretty. But because it's a gift from a friend. You may not know this for sure, but she does like you guys.)

(How do you know for sure?) Trapinch asked.

(A female's intuition. Anyway, I know it must be harder for you guys to trust in a human. Arcanine, Lapras and I knew of kind humans from birth. But you two never really got the chance to know one. I hope you'll learn to trust in May.) Miltank said.

Spoink and Trapinch started thinking of that as they arrived back at May's house. They went right over to Lapras.

(I see you have the egg. I think May is still asleep. But she'll probably wake up soon.) Lapras said.

Miltank looked at the egg, and then to the window. (How am I supposed to get back while holding this?)

(Don't worry, just hand it to me.) Spoink said.

Spoink bounced up Lapras and right through the window. Lapras lowered her head and Miltank and Trapinch jumped on. Lapras lifted her head by the window and Spoink tried to reach out to take the egg. It took a lot of concentration on Miltank's part. Bounce up, bounce down, bounce up, bounce down, bounce up- and pass. Spoink bounced down and away from the window with the egg in hand. Now with the egg safe, Miltank and Trapinch jumped in May's room. Miltank closed the window and took the egg from Spoink. Then came the matter of putting it back.

Arcanine came over. (This time, I'll hold the egg in place while you wrap the cover around it.)

It was agreed and the egg was placed right back where it was. With Miltank wrapping the blanket around more securely. The egg was finally safe again.

(I'm glad that's over with.) Trapinch said.

May's mom suddenly walked in with Zigzagoon on her heels. He saw the egg was back and relaxed. It was hard to keep Ruby at bay.

Ruby looked over at her sleeping daughter. (So May's still asleep. Good, and it looks like she's not having a nightmare. Hm... maybe she only has nightmares at night. Which is understandable.) "Come on, it's time to eat. I'll wake May up in a few minutes to eat too. But for now, we'll let her rest."

The pokemon followed her downstairs and were given chicken soup. Miltank stared at it a few seconds before having some. Hey, it wasn't beef. Fair game. The reason why Ruby made chicken soup was for May. She thought it would help May get over her "cold." May's mom went outside to get some for Lapras.

(Shouldn't someone be watching the egg? Something could happen to it again?) Trapinch asked.

(Nah. Our interference is what led to it being in trouble in the first place.) Spoink was having a hard time eating. The constant bouncing that kept him alive was a gift and a curse. Outside...

"Here you go Lapras. Sorry you have to be stuck alone out here. And without any water to move around in." Ruby said.

It didn't bother Lapras. She was just glad to enjoy the nice scenery of the small town.

"It has to be hard being alone. I know how it feels. I'm lonely at times. Because my husband, Norman. Is so busy with work as a Gym leader. And May is off collecting badges. I miss my family all the time. Oh, I just remembered something. I have a gift for May. I'll see you later Lapras."

May's mom went back in the house and left Lapras to think, while slurping up some soup. Suddenly, Prof. Birch walked over. "Well I'll be. A Lapras. This is a rare find." (To think I come back from doing fieldwork to finding a Lapras here. How lucky am I!?) "You are May's pokemon right?"

Lapras nodded while wondering why he looked so excited. "Nice to meet you. I'm Prof. Birch. I didn't even know May came home. I wonder how she's doing... How is she?" He asked.

"La."

"Haha, I'm assuming that's a positive response. Wow, a real Lapras. It's hard to even find a Lapras in Kanto or Johto. I've never been face to face with a Lapras. Did you know that your kind is almost impossible to find? Why, there aren't any wild Lapras in Hoenn. Or in Kanto. Just deep inside a cave near Kanto and deep in a cave in Johto. Even then, it's very rare to spot one."

What Prof. Birch said made her wonder if she would ever see another Lapras.

"Say, if you don't mind. Can I have a small sample of your skin to study in my lab? It's not often that a professor such as myself gets a chance to look at Lapras DNA."

Five seconds later... Prof. Birch was running from Lapras's ice beam attack. She didn't care if it was in the name of science, she wasn't going to let someone cut off part of her skin. Prof. Birch hid behind his house to avoid being frozen. (Why am I always attacked by pokemon?) He thought.

Back inside May's house... Ruby was walking into May's room with some soup. "May, wake up. I have your lunch here." May stayed completely still. "Come on! Wake up!" (I hate to do this when she's finally sleeping peacefully, but she has to eat!)

Using one hand, she snatched up the cover. May instantly woke up from the cold. "Mom! Was that really necessary?!" (It's so cold.... odd... it's like my window was open and let in the cold air. But it's closed.) May thought in confusion.

"Yes, here is your lunch. I have a gift for you as well. It's a cell phone. I'll leave it on your desk." Her mother said.

May sat up and took the soup from her mom. "Thanks mom. And this soup is really good." (Almost makes up for the fact she woke me.)

Later that day, Ruby was watching TV with the pokemon in the living room and heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened it.

Brendan's mom was there with the basket of clothes. "Hello Ruby. I finished washing your clothes. Let me tell you, I was surprised when-"

Knowing where she was going, Miltank walked over and put a hoof to her mouth. (Is she trying to tell me to not say what happened earlier?) "Um... yeah, never mind."

Ruby was a little confused, but thanked her friend and took the clean laundry back. The pokemon shared a secretive smile to one another. What an interesting day.

Preview: After some time, May goes to start training again. But she learns that there is a problem with a generator. And goes to help a friend. Next time... Chapter 17 Trouble in New Mauville

**A/N: I tried to base their personalities on their nature and Pokedex entries. Here's a list.**

**Arcanine Docile nature.**

**Miltank Brave nature. Extra she's a romantic.**

**Lapras Hasty nature.**

**Spoink Docile nature.**

**Trapinch Modest** **nature. Extra he was lonely.**

**I added a little more. Like Miltank and Trapinch for example.** **Other than that most of them fit their nature and/or pokedex entry.**

**I'm glad I'm done with this. It was really hard editing this chapter. Having each pokemon talk was MADE for script format. Hopefully it wasn't confusing for you. FYI this chapter hit the 200****th**** page mark on my computer.**


	17. Chapter 17 Trouble in New Mauville

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm glad I'm getting so many hits on this story! Christmas is coming up. I'll upload chapter 18 before then. Then I don't know how often I'll be able to keep uploading chapters. I update twice a week right? Well that may change soon. I'll explain more next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own one character in this story.**

Chapter 17 Trouble in New Mauville

One week of rest later... May was feeling great. The pain in her neck was completely gone and she could move around with no problem. It was time for her to continue.

May started getting her things. (I want to train my pokemon all day today so I can catch up in training. Then we'll go to... where are we supposed to go?) She thought.

She looked at the PokeNav map. The next city was Fortree. Not only that, but it had a gym. And the only way to get there would be to go to a path to the right of Mauville. (I don't remember seeing a path around there. But I guess it doesn't matter. It's probably some odd path like the one that led me to Lavaridge. Aw... I miss the hot springs.) May thought.

Lapras, Miltank, Trapinch and Spoink were all in their pokeballs. Arcanine was downstairs with her mom. May got the rest of her things and went downstairs.

May's mom walked over to her. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I have everything in my bag." May said.

"Including your new Cell phone?" Ruby asked.

"Yep."

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything?"

"Yes I'm... wait... did my supplies arrive?" May asked.

Ruby smiled and handed her daughter the things she ordered days ago. Those supplies were a little expensive, but completely worth it. "There you go. Now you are ready. But are you sure you want to leave now?" (I thought by now her nightmares would go away, but I hear her suddenly wake up every night. It's a good thing Arcanine is around to help. But I'm worried.)

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry. I will be careful." May answered.

"Okay, but call me soon. And make sure you say goodbye to Prof. Birch and his wife. They'll want to know when you're leaving." Ruby said.

"Sure. Arcanine, let's go."

"Wait!" Ruby gave May a goodbye hug.

May returned it at first, but it was starting to turn into a long one. May tried to pry herself loose, but it was no good. "Mom... Mom! You can let go!"

"Remember that I love you sweetie."

"Yeah, love ya too. Now stop squeezing me."

"And I will always be proud of you."

"Yes. I know."

"And please talk to me the moment you are ready."

May stopped struggling and went slack. Arcanine and Zigzagoon watched in confusion. May's mood changed very quickly. " ............okay."

Ruby smiled and released May. "Thank you. Now run along and show those gym leaders whose boss."

"No problem. Now bye mom."

May and Arcanine left the house and went over to Prof. Birch's lab. May really hoped she wouldn't have to track him down. Once they got inside, the professor greeted them.

"Hello there, May. It's good to see you. I haven't really had the chance to talk to you since you came back. I guess I was a little too busy with work." (And trying to not get frozen.) Birch thought.

"I just wanted to say that I'm leaving to continue getting the badges." May said.

"Good, good. I'd say you're doing very well. Except for the data on your pokedex. But your approach at training the few pokemon you have instead of catching many and switching, making the process of their training slow has worked out well. Each of your pokemon get the attention they need and now it's plain to see they've grown stronger because of that. A good strategy that many trainers don't use. I must say, you are a unique person." The professor told her.

"Thanks. Well I'll be going now." (I wonder if he analyzes everything like this and explains it in a long speech all the time..... who am I kidding. He's a professor.) May thought.

"All right. Be safe on your journey." May started walking out but- "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I saw you on TV. You were fantastic. I wished I taped it."

"When was I... oh yeah. Brendan told me about it before."

"Yep. I was the only one in town that saw it." (Funny, since I leave town to do fieldwork all the time.) "Well anyway, I hope to see you soon May."

After saying bye to Prof. Birch and his assistant, May went to go see Brendan's mom. She went inside the house and Mrs. Birch was glad to see her. "Hello there. How are you? Did your mother buy a washing machine yet?" Lady asked.

That puzzled May. "...No." (Where'd that come from?)

Arcanine looked off in a random direction.

"But I'm doing alright. I'm actually leaving today." May said.

"Off to travel... reminds me of Brendan. I think it's wonderful for people to travel with pokemon. But you should go home every so often to let your mother know you're okay. She might not say it, but I'm sure she worries about you, May. I certainly worry about my son." Lady said.

"I know she worries. My mom shows it by acting crazy." (Brendan... I hope I didn't worry him.)

May and Brendan's mom said goodbye to each other after a bit and May left with Arcanine. The egg in the harness around her shook as they reached Littleroot town's border.

"It's been shaking more often lately. Do you think it's going to hatch soon?" She asked.

"Ararar?" Was Arcanine's response.

May shrugged and tried to think of how to get to Mauville. The normal path would be, Oldale-Petalburg-Petalburg woods-Rustboro-the tunnel-Verdanturf-Mauville. But May didn't think going to Rustboro would be a good idea.

(Yeah... breaking down a wall in a hospital isn't exactly something a person would forgive so soon. Don't get me wrong, I want to take responsibility.... I just don't know how yet. Until I can think of a way to make up for it, I should stay far away from there. And any pokemon centers around here.)

(For all I know, the pokemon Nurses could have been asked to look for me.) May thought.

Hoping to find an alternate route, May pulled out the pokenav again. And was surprised to see there was a way to go straight to Mauville. All she had to do was go to Oldale, go up to route 103 where she battled Brendan the first time and there was a waterlogged way to Cycle road. Where Mauville was just a quick bike ride away.

(Yes! Lapras should be able to get me over that water no problem.) May pulled out her bike. It had been way too long since she last used it. She missed it. Arcanine was ready to go. May hopped on the bike and started riding to Oldale. Arcanine easily kept pace with her and they both enjoyed the scenery.

(Even though I feel great, I should probably take it easy. But... I can't help it. Today is too nice of a day to be worrying about stuff like that.) May thought.

They made it to Oldale and kept going north. May suddenly started to remember something. A memory of an alternate path in the tunnel came to mind.

(I... I wanted to see where it led. And Growlithe and I went to go see. That's probably what led to seeing that nerd and getting those glasses. But that's all I can remember.) She was surprised she was even remembering things around the time of the accident. That was over a week ago. May had given up trying to recall what happened. Maybe she would remember more later.

May and Arcanine went through Oldale and got to route 103. The place was empty. Besides the wild pokemon. May got off her bike and thought of the first time she came here. She was with Mudkip and they were challenged to a battle by Brendan. (I wonder where Brendan could be now. I hope I can see him again soon.) May thought.

May and Arcanine saw the body of water. Yep. This was the spot. May pulled out Arcanine's pokeball. "You probably should return to your pokeball for now. I'm going to have Lapras take me across."

Arcanine nodded in agreement and went back in his pokeball. Then May released Lapras into the water.

"La."

"Do you mind taking me over to the other side?" May asked her.

Lapras shook her head and swam close so May could hop on. May climbed aboard and Lapras was off. May was really enjoying herself on the ride. Lapras was really nice to agree without a second thought. (That's right... I never looked at Lapras's data in the notebook.)

May quickly took the notebook out and read over the facts.

Lapras the transport pokemon

People have driven Lapras almost to the point of extinction. In the evenings, this pokemon is said to sing plaintively as it seeks what few others of its kind still remain. Lapras are very intelligent pokemon. And they like to ferry people on their back.

(This data on Lapras is kind of depressing. But my Lapras seems to be content with her life. That's good. Maybe she'll help bring back her kind from the brink of extinction one day. ...In the far future. It's hard enough for a person to find a Lapras, let alone a male one. That alone could take years. Makes me wonder about her mother and father.) May thought.

"La la."

May looked up from the notebook to see that they had arrived. She put it up, while realizing she read the last of Alice's notes. May jumped down onto solid ground. "Thanks Lapras. This shortcut you took me on saved me a lot of time."

Lapras smiled and May had her return to her pokeball. Then May let Arcanine out. They walked a little and came up to cycle road. May took out her bike again. "Ready to go?"

"Ar!"

And so, May rode up Cycle road with Arcanine running alongside and made it to Mauville. Once they were there, May got off her bike. She planned on looking for the path that would lead to Fortree. But she completely forgot about it when she saw Santa... er... Wattson! May walked over to him.

(I wonder what he's doing out his gym. Dad was so busy with gym work that I never saw him come home this last week. Whatever made Wattson leave his gym must be important.) "Hey, Wattson."

The old jolly man turned around and saw her. "Oh, May! You look like you have a lot of zip! That's a good thing, wahahahaha!" (Oh! Maybe she'll help me!) "Fine! I've decided! I need a favor, May!"

"What is it?" She asked.

Wattson began his long explaination. "Mauville city has an underground sector called New Mauville. It has a generator that is one of the sources of power for Mauville. But the electric pokemon in the sector have been accidentally powering it up. May, I'd like you to go there and switch off the generator. The generator has been running a bit haywire. It's getting unsafe. And lately, we've been having power outages or surges of electricity from electronics. I was going to go myself, but my electric pokemon won't do well against others of their kind. Can you do this for me?"

"Well, sure. I can use my Trapinch. He is completely resistant to electric attacks." (And I can train him while I'm at it. And use the new move he just learned. Sand tomb. That'll be super-effective against electric pokemon.) May thought after agreeing.

"Wonderful! Here, this is the key to get into New Mauville." He handed her a basement key. "Don't you worry about it. It won't be a challenge to you. The entrance to New Mauville is just a short Surf away from route 110. That's it, then, you have my trust! Wahahahaha!"

" Turning off the generator wont cut off all power from the city right?" May asked.

"Nope, we'll still have power. Just not any from there." Wattson answered.

"Well that's good. Okay, I'll go turn it off now."

"Good luck my friend. Not that you'll need it!" May and Arcanine started walking back to the cycle road. The water by there had to be close to where New Mauville was. May recalled Arcanine and had Lapras come out.

After a short trip to what looked like a cave, May got off of Lapras and recalled her. Then had both Arcanine and Trapinch come out. "Trapinch, you'll be my main pokemon on this little trip. Arcanine will be your backup. Are you both ready?" May askedd.

Both pokemon nodded and they walked inside. The cave area....thingy... had a big metal door with a lock. May took out the basement key and unlocked it. She opened the door and they walked in a huge building. Where there was flashing with electronic surges and having many pokemon.

(Man... this is more dangerous than I expected.) May thought.

They went on to find the generator. All while having Trapinch train. His new move, Sand Tomb was a very weak attack. But it worked wonders on the electric pokemon. And his inability to get hit by electric attacks was very useful. While getting lost and having to switch doors open, May was noticing the egg moving around a lot in the harness. A Magnemite was currently trying to shock Trapinch.

"Wmmm hmmm" The three of them looked at the egg.

"It's making sounds! I think it's going to hatch soon." May said.

Trapinch finished off Magnemite and he and Arcanine looked at the egg closely.

"Wmmm..."

"This isn't exactly a safe place to hatch. Lets hurry up and find the generator." Trapinch and Arcanine agreed and they kept going. And they soon found what they were looking for. A big machine that was flashing and making a weird noise. It was radiating heat that could be felt at a distance. It really should be turned off as soon as possible.

May looked around and saw a big red button. "That must be it. Lets see how this goes." She pressed the button. A click was heard........ then the machine shut off. (Good, now all we have to do is find our way back.) "Let's go you two."

They started going back the way they came. They passed all the little machines and empty boxes. The place was like an abandoned laboratory. With the shut down equipment and all.

Trapinch's training continued on their way back. But it was starting to get hard. The electric pokemon were getting smart and using other types of moves that actually hurt him. With all the battles... May had to use all of the potions she had to keep Trapinch afloat. Even when Miltank used Milk drink to heal him, she was running out of juice too because of it. They made their way back to the big door just in time though.

(Wow, Trapinch probably wouldn't be able to take another battle. But I'm glad he trained as much as he did. His ability was VERY useful. And I didn't have to worry about any of my pokemon getting paralyzed.) May thought.

They went through the door and made it back to the cave like area.

Meanwhile... back with Wattson. (It's taking a long time. I should have told her where to find the generator. Oh no.... what if May was paralyzed. And she is lying on the floor wishing someone would come rescue her. No! I have to stop worrying. May is a strong trainer! Something like this is nothing for someone like her! I'll bet she'll be back any minute!) Wattson thought with hope.

A guy ran up to Wattson. "Gym Leader Wattson! The power in the city...."

"Yes? Speak up."

"It's gone back to normal. It's the strangest thing." The guy said.

"That's wonderful! May must have done it!" Wattson happily said.

Just then May and Arcanine walked up.

(Speak of the devil. Here she is!) "Wahahahaha! I knew I'd made the right choice of asking you!"

(He knows already? I didn't even tell him.) "Heh, I was glad to do it for you." May said.

"You did wonderfully! This is my thanks - a TM containing Thunderbolt! Go on, you've earned it!" He gave May TM24.

"Thanks Wattson."

"Wahahahaha! No thanks are necessary. It pleases me to no end to see the young step up and take charge!"

May was about to say something, but was interrupted by a- "Wmmmm...."

No one else seemed to take notice. But the egg started shaking a lot and then even started to glow.

"Huh?"

Wattson and Arcanine finally noticed as the glower grew very bright. May didn't have any time to react as the egg started cracking. Then with a blinding flash of light, the egg shell shattered into pieces that actually hit everyone.

"Would you look at that." Wattson said.

May couldn't help but smile. "It's a baby Wynaut." (Aww, he's so cute...... ugh! And heavy!)

May quickly took the newborn Wynaut out of the harness and set him on the ground.

"Wy!"

(He's so cute with his high voice and... awwwww...) May thought.

Wynaut started to hug May's leg. May pulled out her pokedex to see the info on Wynaut.

Wynaut the Bright Pokemon

HT 2'00" WT 30.09 lbs.

Wynaut gather on moonlit nights to play by squeezing up against each other. By being squeezed, this pokemon gains endurance and is trained to dole out powerful counterattacks. Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this pokemon will be slapping the ground with its tail. A Wynaut loves to eat sweet fruits. It cleverly picks fruits using its earlike arms. They gather in fruit gardens, drawn by the fragrance.

May started to worry about her new pokemon. (Wynaut is a psychic pokemon. But he's the type of pokemon that can only counter and never strike. On top of that, the chance of attacking successfully isn't good. He's a level 5 pokemon, which is understandable. But he wouldn't be able to fight at all. Is it safe enough since Wynaut can't even defend himself?)

"I'm glad I witnessed that." Wattson brushed the pieces of egg shell out of his beard before moving on to say, "Well, I've got to go back to my gym. A gym leader's work is never done! Take care of yourself! And your new addition!"

May said bye to him before Wattson started walking off. May kept thinking about Wynaut. (Most pokemon that hatch mature quickly, but Wynaut isn't one of them. He'll stay like a baby for a while. And continuing to travel will be too hard on a baby pokemon. Especially one that can't attack or defend. What am I going to do?)

May sighed and took out a pokeball. Wynaut looked at her confused. "This is a pokeball. I'm going to capture you now. But I'll let you out again right after."

Wynaut nodded and May captured him. The pokeball didn't shake at all. Then she released Wynaut again.

"Wynaut."

"Hello, my name is May. And this is Arcanine."

May's cell phone started to ring. The ID said it was her mom. So she answered it. "What is it Mom?"

"Just checking to see if the number was right. Anyway, how are things going so far?" Ruby asked.

"Not bad. Actually, the egg hatched into a Wynaut."

"Oh! That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, but he will be put in danger since he can't attack."

"That's true... all your other pokemon are strong enough to take on trouble. But a newly hatched pokemon like Wynaut would be defenseless."

"I'm just a little afraid of what might happen. But maybe everything will be okay." May said.

"...Hm... Oh! I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"You can send Wynaut to me through a PC. And he can stay with me and Zigzagoon. Wynaut will be safe staying in Littleroot." Her mother suggested.

(Send Wynaut away? But...) "I don't know..."

"Oh come on... you know I'll take good care of him. I understand if it's hard for you to part with him. You've had that egg for over a week. And you've started to form a bond with him before he even hatched. But it'll be better this way." Ruby said.

"I...I guess so."

Ruby smiled at her daughter's reluctance. She was glad May was starting to cave in. "Don't you worry. Wynaut will always be here with me. And you can see him whenever you come home. I'll keep you updated as well."

"Okay, I'll go to a PC right now and send him over." May finally agreed.

"Thank you, I'll have another friend to talk to since your father is so busy. Alright, bye, talk to you later."

May smiled and hung up the phone. Her mom was in such a hurry to get Wynaut. May looked at Wynaut and sighed. She'd had, what? Three minutes with Wynaut before having to send him away?

"Hey Wynaut. My mom wants to take care of you for a while. So... this is goodbye for now." Wynaut looked a little sad and gave her leg a good hug. May bent down to continue. "It's not goodbye forever. You'll be staying at my house. My mom will take good care of you. I actually hope you wont forget me since you'll spend so much time with her."

Wynaut shook his head and let go. May didn't know this, but he would never forget her. All that time he was in the egg he heard her voice. And he would always think of her as his mama.

"You don't really mind do you?" Wynaut shook his head. As long as this parting wasn't permanent, he was okay with it. "Good. Bye Wynaut. Take care."

She recalled him back into his pokeball and went into a person's house to access their PC.

Back in Littleroot... May's mom waited by May's computer. A few minutes later, a pokeball was transported over. Ruby opened the pokeball and Wynaut jumped out.

"Wynaut."

"Aww... You are so adorable." Ruby said.

After the transfer, May left the person's house and went on to find the path that would eventually lead to Fortree. (I wonder if Wynaut will be okay. Anyway, I need to focus. North eventually leads to Fallarbor, West leads to Verdanturf, South leads to Slateport, so the only direction left is East.)

May started going East of Mauville and came to a small beach. Which for people without a pokemon that know Surf was a dead end. "This has to be the route to Fortree. But for today, we train extra hard."

For the rest of the day, May had Lapras, Miltank, Trapinch and Spoink trained. The end result was all of her pokemon were at last level 30. It was starting to get dark, but May couldn't go to the pokemon center. So she decided to sleep outside of Mauville city. It wasn't too far away from the city, but it was still the wild. Arcanine could sense her feeling uneasy because of this.

(Even with Arcanine, I don't feel completely safe out here. It seems like we're completely alone, but I bet there are a bunch of wild pokemon around here.) She looked at the water nearby and suddenly thought of an idea. She released the rest of her pokemon. Lapras went into the water, the rest just stayed where they were to rest. That training session was a little tiring.

May felt safer with all her pokemon out. She looked at her choices for a pillow for the night. A tree stump or a rock. She sighed. (Well, that's what trainers are supposed to do anyway. Rough it and travel through all sorts of terrain. Walk long distances, swim in the ocean, climb mountains....) Another memory came back to her then. (I was climbing a mountain. I wanted to see the nice view.) "Arcanine...."

Arcanine walked over to her, wondering what was the matter. The other pokemon listened closely.

"I was walking up a mountain trail...right?" She asked.

Arcanine nodded. He wondered if she remembered the attack.

"Is that when a Zubat bit me?"

He nodded again. And May finally remembered the incident. Well... almost everything. "I think I remember now. The Zubat had a broken wing. And he wanted to climb up, so I put him on my shoulder....oh I'm so stupid." She didn't remember getting bit, but she remembered her little error that nearly cost May her life.

Miltank walked over and patted May on her back. "Millo millo moo."

The gesture was appreciated, but May didn't feel much better. She was sure that was one of the stupidest things she had ever done. Not as stupid as breaking out of a hospital, but pretty close. Though, a person getting poisoned by a pokemon was rare.

It was starting to get late, so they all decided it was time to sleep. May laid down. Miltank, Trapinch and Arcanine laid down close to her. Before May fell asleep, she had a strong feeling she was missing something.

Preview: May's pokemon have gotten stronger. But she doesn't feel completely safe. She still has fears that will haunt her. Fears that might be more than just in her head. Next time... Chapter 18 Nightmare's source

**What really happened.**

**I needed Wynaut to hatch before the trip to Fortree. So I ran around Wattson until he did. Also, Wynaut was not given to her mom. Wynaut was placed in the daycare for an experiment of mine.**


	18. Chapter 18 Nightmare's source

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you. And Happy Hanukkah** **to those who celebrate that. This is an interesting chapter for something released around this time. You might think May overreacts. I think it's fitting though. Have fun reading this. Remember that it's rated T. The beginning might be a little too much for young readers. Updates after this might be difficult because I have to move out of my house for 6 months. I don't know if I'll be able to update during my move. I'll try though. Hopefully nothing will prevent me from uploading chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own the lyrics to the song.**

Chapter 18 Nightmare's source

It was the same. But it always seemed different. Even though it was expected, she could never get used to it. The fear was always there.

Safe in her bedroom, May woke up. It was morning. So she wanted to start off the day. But then, she saw her window. The sky went dark as if a shadow suddenly consumed the sun. And what's this? Her window was open! She could have sworn she closed that. The shadows of darkness came from the window and started spreading through her room. May jumped out of bed as the shadows approached. But that didn't do any good. The darkness grabbed her around the neck and started choking her. Everything went dark and hands had formed around her neck. A person also formed. It was that man! He was trying to kill her! She tried to get his hands off her neck, but he was too strong. Hoping that her parents might come to her rescue, she tried to call for them. But she was interrupted when the killer held up his knife. It was covered in blood. No! He killed them! Her parents were dead. With one hand on her neck, he used the hand with the knife to stab her side. He released May and she dropped to the floor. It hurt so much, she couldn't move. The man grabbed May by her hair and held the knife to her neck. Why? She wondered why he wanted her dead. Why she had to die. Why did he have to kill her mom and dad too? And why did he look so happy when doing this? He pressed the knife closer and quickly struck-

"Ar!"

May jumped awake and could feel her heart beating very fast. All of her pokemon were worried. May stood up and was having a hard time calming herself. All this stress wasn't good for her.

(I usually dream of him killing me. But not like that. And he targeted mom and dad this time. I can't take this anymore!) Then she thought of something. A very scary thought. May went over to her bag and looked through it. Coming up with the note. (Of what I can read it says "watching." And.... and that Zubat attack didn't happen long after that. So... No! It can't be! He's in Hoenn!)

She could just imagine that the note originally said. "I'm watching you."

(I can't go to sleep now. I don't want to have another dream like that. And I can't sleep if I know he could be nearby. Did he follow me here?! He must be trying to finish the job...) "Arcanine. I need you to look around the area. Let me know if you can smell someone strange." She told him.

Arcanine agreed and started searching. He knew May was freaking out about something. So he had to try to prove everything was safe.

(That Zubat was told to poison me. I just know it! He's here... he's here.) May thought in a panic.

Arcanine returned shortly and saw May breathing heavily. He looked at the other pokemon. (What happened?) Arcanine asked.

(We don't know.) Lapras said.

(I think she's having a panic attack.) Spoink said.

(But for what reason?) Miltank wondered.

"Arcanine, did you smell anyone?" May asked.

Arcanine shook his head. He didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. He assumed that was good news.

But May didn't look any better. If anything, she looked worse. (He's here. And Arcanine doesn't know where. This is bad. I'm out in the open and-) She really was having a panic attack. May sat on the stump and put her hands over her face.

Trapinch told his friends, (I don't think this is good for her. She just recovered from being poisoned.)

Miltank replied, (Of course not. Whatever is making her scared must be pretty bad.)

May's breathing was getting worse. The pokemon realized they had to act fast. They didn't want her to have a stroke or a heart attack.

Arcanine walked close to her. "Ar....."

Miltank followed his lead and went over to May. She touched May's leg with a hoof. "Millo?"

May took her hands off her face and stood up. She tried to calm her breathing. And it seemed to work. "I'm fine. I just... had a bad dream. Go back to sleep everyone."

(Is she fine?) Trapinch asked.

(No. She's still afraid. I can smell it.) Arcanine answered.

Seeing that May wasn't going to be able to calm down on her own, Lapras acted.

"La la la laaaa...."

(Lapras is singing? Why is she.... uh oh. I'm starting to get sleepy.) "Lapras stop. I don't want to sleep." May told her.

Lapras didn't listen and kept singing.

(I sing my song as I swim, up and down the shore. I go, where I want to go,)

"I said stop...."

(I know, it's not so easy, cause tides, work against me, that's life, it's not so easy, there's times, when we just want to escape,)

May was getting really tired.... along with her other pokemon. Spoink had already fallen asleep. She had to stop Lapras now. May reached for Lapras's pokeball. But Trapinch "accidentally" bumped into her. Making her drop it. (Dang it....) May thought.

Arcanine fell asleep next. May was trying to hang in there. But she couldn't even muster up the strength to pick up the pokeball.

(We feel, that we are alone, so blind, we don't see the ones who are around, )

(No... I can't sleep.... I...) She started to fall, luckily, Miltank caught her and laid her on the sleeping Arcanine. Then Miltank and Trapinch started to yawn.

(And in my dreams, I feel at peace, I know in my heart, what I'm supposed to do, We all can dream, of all of our hopes, and in your dreams, you can lose all your fear, so go ahead and-,)

Lapras stopped when she saw everyone was now asleep. Oh well, might as well finish.

(dream....)

She went to sleep too. The next morning... May started to wake up. Still a little groggy, she wasn't fully aware of things going on. (My pillow feels warm and soft. And it's moving a little. Wait... wasn't I sleeping on a tree stump?)

She looked at what she was laying her head on. It turns out it was Arcanine. Miltank and Trapinch were laying close to her as well. Spoink was the first to wake of her pokemon. He saw May stand up and wondered if she was going to be okay. The movement woke Arcanine next. Then Miltank and Trapinch. Lapras woke up soon after.

May looked at her pokemon and recalled last night. She sighed since she knew what she had to do. (I was hoping to start off today on a good note. Guess that's not gonna happen.)

She sat on the stump and all five pokemon came close to see if May was going to be okay. "You're wondering what happened last night, right?" She asked.

All of them nodded. That was so unexpected of May. It had to be pretty bad to spook her like that. "Fine, I'll tell you. It all started when...."

Flashback around three weeks ago.

May walked down the stairs and went to go eat breakfast with her parents. It was omelets again. "I'm starting to think that omelets are the only thing you can make."

Her father tried to not take offense to that comment. "Oh, hush. The simple things are the most delicious. Why, normal pokemon are simple. But they can pack a wallop in battle. They can-"

(Here he goes again. Honestly, he references Normal type pokemon on everything.) "Anyway, I finished packing last night." May said.

Norman ignored the fact that he was interrupted. Something he's learned to do with his teenaged daughter. "That's good. I hope you will be okay in the move."

"You don't have to worry. May and I are capable of leaving Johto on our own." Ruby said to her husband.

"But I'm going there by plane. You two would go alone by car." Norman said.

"We'll be fine. I promise." Ruby assured him.

"Yeah Dad. Besides, you already bought your ticket for three days from now. It's not like we can change anything now." May pointed out.

"Well, that's true." Norman said.

"We will join you only three days later. So it'll be alright." His wife said.

Norman couldn't help but be a little worried about his family. He had to go ahead of them to set up the gym and meet his... "lackeys" as May called them. He was finally going to show everyone that Normal pokemon were just as good as Fire, Electric, Steel, Water and so on. It was lucky that a position for a Gym leader in Hoenn opened up. His trip to Hoenn to meet that leader a year ago, paid off in a recommendation. As well as three Slakoths. All of which had evolved. Things were going well. So he shouldn't worry too much.

That night... Norman and Ruby went to bed. But in May's room... She was looking out her window. (The stars are bright tonight. I wonder if they will shine like this in Hoenn.)

She sighed, this move was going to be such a change. May just wanted to stay in this home and be comfortable. But... she also felt a little empty. (Maybe moving will fill whatever void I have.... either that or getting a boyfriend.) She laughed at that thought and closed her window. It was time to go to sleep. She was feeling very tired anyway.

Outside... Vigoroth was sitting in a tree. He was always let out of his pokeball before night since it was almost impossible for him to sleep. He liked wandering around at night. He felt like he was protecting the house. Some time passed while he was sitting in that tree. Vigoroth was starting to think that he should move to somewhere else. But then he saw movement close to the tree by the house. Vigoroth watched closely and saw a man starting to climb it. A burglar... Vigoroth climbed down his own tree and tried to sneak up on the man. The burglar reached the top and opened the window! This was serious! That was May's window! Seeing that he might need backup. Vigoroth quickly jumped up to the window belonging to Norman and his wife. He tapped on it with his claws in a hurried fashion.

Norman and Ruby woke up and looked at the window. Vigoroth looked worried and pointed in the direction of May's room. Norman started to think, (There must be trouble. He's pointed towards... May's room!) "Ruby. Call the police and tell them to get here right away."

He released his two Slakings as she quickly went to make the call. May's mom was worried. She had no idea of what was wrong, but it had to be big. Vigoroth saw that his message went through and immediately went to May's window. He saw that the creep was choking May. And had a knife up to her. How dare he!?

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth swatted the knife away and freed May from the grip on her neck. May fell to the ground and crawled behind him. Vigoroth was very mad at this man.

(What does this guy want from me?! He said he didn't know me. So why...) May had never been so scared in her life. She was even more afraid when the man started to reach for his knife. Intending on killing Vigoroth first to get to her. But the sound of police sirens made the killer stop in his tracks.

Norman seemed to jump out of nowhere as the killer planned on making an escape. "Don't let him get away! Use Fury swipes!"

Vigoroth went to strike him. But the killer jumped out the window. Vigoroth followed. May's mom came out with both Slakings and went to hug her daughter. They both cried.

Norman was furious with the burglar. How dare he attack his daughter?! The police came and wanted to question May. But it was too much for her. She was scared stiff. Knowing that, the police decided to wait.

A few hours later... after the police left, Vigoroth returned empty-handed. He tried hard, but that guy got away. They took May to the hospital to see if she was hurt. But everything checked out okay.

The next day.... Ruby was knocking on May's locked door. "May... May! Can you at least answer me?"

No response. May was huddled on her bed trying to stop thinking of last night. She was so close to death.... it really got to her. And the fact that the killer planed on torturing her was disturbing. May just wanted to forget it all.

"May! I have food here. I just want you to eat something." Ruby said.

It was already noon and May hadn't eaten breakfast. Ruby was getting really worried. Her husband walked up. "She hasn't come out yet?"

"No." (It sounded like she had a bad nightmare last night. I don't think Norman knows. But it'll be better since he has to leave soon. He'll worry too much.)

"Maybe I shouldn't go ahead of you two to go to Hoenn."

"But Norman-"

"I know. But I can't leave knowing May is like this. And knowing that the creep is still somewhere out there."

May looked at her door and thought about what her dad was saying. (I'm worrying them. I should pull myself together. I need to be stronger than this.)

"Norman, you already made plans. I can take care of May." Ruby told her husband.

"Yeah... you're doing a great job getting her to eat." Norman said with sarcasm.

May's mom socked his shoulder and started walking away. Her husband followed. "Hey, I was just joking to lighten up the mood a little."

"Well you shouldn't joke about this. Anyway, lets leave her alone for now."

Norman agreed and another day passed. May had another nightmare. She took a shower before returning to her room. In the morning, Ruby and Norman were sitting at the table eating breakfast in the kitchen. They were surprised when May casually walked out and went to the cabinet for some cereal.

"Uh.....May?" Norman started.

"Yeah?" She was reaching far back for her favorite cereal. Not bothering to look at her slightly surprised parents.

"Are you okay?" Norman asked.

"Yeah. Except for the fact that we might be out of Frosted flakes." May said while she looked.

Her mother said, "But you were in your room all day yesterday. And now you're-"

"Looking for breakfast? Well I'm hungry." May simply said.

Ruby was skeptical. (She can't possibly be over it that fast. But at least I can get her to eat.) "We are out of your favorite cereal. So I'll make you pancakes instead."

May stopped looking and smiled back at her mom. "Thanks."

She sat down at the table while Ruby went to make May some food. It was awkward, but Norman decided to be blunt. "The man wasn't found. So the police want you to tell them everything you know. It's best to tell them soon. Since we are moving in four days."

May's mom slapped a hand to her head. (Can't he be a little more sensitive? May's probably not going to eat now!)

May paused before saying, "I understand...." (So he's still out there. But we'll move soon. So it should be okay.) "But I don't feel like talking about what happened. Please don't ask me to. I'm fine though. You don't have to worry about me, Dad. You can go on to Hoenn knowing that I'm completely fine."

"Fine? How can you say that? That moron-"

"I really am fine. I'm not hurt. Vigoroth saved me in time. So there's no problem."

Norman sighed and gave up. "Well, you still need to tell the police what that guy looked like. Please do that before you leave."

"....We'll see." (A.K.A. not gonna happen.) May thought.

(I better change this topic before things get out of hand.) "May, I think you should get a pokemon." Her mother said.

Norman thought about it before saying, "A pokemon? Hm... you're right. May could take the gym leader challenge. She knows enough about it since she aced Earls class."

May sighed. "Not this again. I don't need a pokemon. And I don't want to become champion."

But the idea was already stuck in her mom's head. "Why not? You refused to do it here. So you could be the next Champion of Hoenn! How exciting!"

"Oh brother...."

Everything seemed to be normal again. May hid her fear of that man attacking again. But it always came out in her nightmares. Norman left for Hoenn, and that left May and her mom alone. It was two days before moving when Ruby started pestering May more.

"Seriously.... stop."

"But we're running out of time. May, do you really want him to get away? Only you saw what he looked like." Ruby said.

"I know. I just don't want to relive it." May told her.

"I understand, but..."

(I can't take much more of this.) May thought in frustration.

She tried, but she couldn't shake the fear. At least she could act like everything was fine. And she ended up not talking to the police before they moved. Ruby assumed May would change her mind soon. But May was soon distracted by her quest for becoming champion. May felt a little safer leaving Johto. She was an entire region away from him.

End of Flashback

"But I think he followed me here. He must have found out I was moving to Hoenn. I have these nightmares because of what happened. And it's very hard to talk about it. But I guess... you guys needed to know." May finished.

All of her pokemon were glad they could finally understand what was going on. But also shocked that a person could be so cruel to her.

"I don't know why he targeted me specifically. I never met him before in my life. And now I'm worried that he could go after my parents too...."

The same thought ran through Arcanine, Lapras, Miltank, Trapinch and Spoink. If they ran into that man, they would never let him even hurt a hair on May's head.

"Ar."

"La."

"Millo."

"Spoink."

Trapinch just gently nudged May in support. He wasn't much of a vocalist.

"So you all understand everything?" May asked her pokemon.

They nodded and hoped May understood them. They wouldn't let some creep hurt her.

"Good, now I'm sorry I worried you guys. And that you were forced to make me go to sleep, Lapras."

Lapras had a little smile. It was interesting how she could make them all fall asleep in less then a minute.

"But it's time to continue. Lets forget about it and keep moving. I want that badge in Fortree. Now, everyone return to your pokeballs for now. Even you Arcanine. I'll let you out after we cross over the water."

May had all of her pokemon return. Then she started walking back to Mauville. She knew it was safe, since Arcanine didn't sense any trouble. May was a little happy that she finally got that off her chest. The fact that the killer was in Hoenn and tried to kill her again terrified her. But with her pokemon with her... and telling them everything...

(I feel better. Heh. Maybe mom was right all along.) May thought.

Preview: Finally talking about what happened made May feel safer. But the threat of that man making another attack is still there. And lets not forget about Team Aqua. It's a long trek to Fortree. Some of the Team Aqua members are trying to snatch a pokemon. Some things are going to change. And not just the weather. Next time... Chapter 19 Weather problems

**A/N: I put the song Lapras sang like that so it wouldn't take a lot of space. (And I was lazy.) The lyrics are mine. They were inspired by the music for surfing in the Gold, Silver and Crystal games. It wont take long for me to update again. I'll try to put up chapter 19 and 20 before 2009.** **Then I don't know how often I'll update. But if nothing changes then I'll talk about a few specials. What are they? You'll have to wait 'til next year.**


	19. Chapter 19 Weather problems

**A/N: Hope you all had a nice holiday. My Christmas was pretty good. Only one chapter left this year. I think 20 is a good stopping point. By then I may have the answer on future updates for 2009. Thanks to the... 10 people that continue to read this. Knowing you are reading gives me the will to keep writing. I haven't finished the story yet, but with all that support I'm working on it. This will not end up a discontinued story. You have my promise.**

**Disclaimer: I volunteer so that means I have low funds. Not enough to buy or own pokemon.**

Chapter 19 Weather problems

May walked through Mauville and went to the right path. She took one last look at the city. It could be a long time before she returned. The road to Fortree was a long one. And there were more cites ahead of that. This road wouldn't loop like the other ones. May walked over to the river and released Lapras.

"Ready to take me across?" She asked.

Lapras nodded and let May on her back. The trip was short, but intimidating. This new place was really taking her really far from home. Getting back to Littleroot would probably take days once they got as far as Fortree. Lapras made it across and May jumped off. "Thanks for the ride. You can return to your pokeball."

Lapras was recalled and May released Arcanine.

"Ar." He was glad he was let out again. Arcanine liked to travel alongside May. They were on a very small beach. There were a few men were fishing.

"Okay, let's go-"

"Hey lookie here! I remember you!" A man with a camera shouted.

"Oh! You're May! Hi! Do you remember us from last time?" Said the woman next to him.

(It's them. Gabby and Ty. I didn't think I'd see these reporters again.) "Yeah. I remember." May said.

Gabby was glad. (It's good to see her again. Hey! A sequel to our other special! Our ratings will shoot up!) "Another battle would be great. Can you show us how much stronger you've become?"

"Sure." May said.

Gabby turned to her cameraman. "Ready Ty?"

"Yep, I'll get this battle all on this here camera!"

"Okay, cue interview!"

Ty turned his camera on and the battle started. Gabby and Ty released a level 27 Magnemite and Loudred. Ty's Whismer had evolved.

May threw Trapinch's pokeball. "Flamethrower on Magnemite, Bite on Loudred."

Arcanine shot his flamethrower and instantly KO'd Magnemite. Gabby kept her sigh in since Ty was recording everything. "Return Magnemite. That was a good try."

Ty wasn't too happy when he picked up on Gabby's feelings. (She upset Gabby! I'll have Loudred power up and prepare a great attack!) He thought.

Trapinch was running forward to bite.

"Howl!" (That'll teach them to make my sweet Gabby feel sad.)

Loudred howled, and used his speakers to amplify the effect. Trapinch had to stop for a moment since the sound was so loud. Loudred's attack power intensified. But the moment Loudred stopped, Trapinch clamped his teeth into Loudred's ear/speaker. Loudred yelled in pain and tried to shake Trapinch off.

(Time to finish things.) "Arcanine, use one more Flamethrower." May said.

Trapinch let go and jumped out of the way. Seeing that his comrade wasn't in the line of fire, Arcanine finished of Loudred with his fire attack. The battle was over.

Gabby had mixed feelings over this battle. (Why is it that my Magnemite always gets knocked out first? Well, I guess we need to train more. On the bright side, this will get us wonderful ratings!) "That was an intense battle! Did you get all that on camera?"

"Yep, I got it all. That whole battle's on camera." Ty told her.

Trapinch and Loudred were recalled. Gabby turned back to May with a smile. ""Excellent!" Do you remember? That's the quote you gave us as the battle clincher last time. I never, ever forget stuff like that! The last time we battled, you stomped us before we could brace ourselves... Anyway, what do you think? Do you want to be interviewed again?"

(Again? Well, I might as well.) "Okay, sure."

"You will? Thank you! Okay, I need you to describe your feelings about our battle, but it has to be short and sweet. Go!"

"Uh... I guess that battle was all right." May answered.

Gabby thought it over before saying, "Mmm, yeah! That's the perfect clincher! I get the feeling that this will make a great TV show. There's a good chance that they'll air this on TV, so make sure to look for us! The other one certainly aired. Okay! We'll be seeing you!"

Gabby and Ty left. Gabby was totally ecstatic. "Ty, May is very strong. She is much stronger than last time. We need to keep an eye out for her. We might have discovered a star."

"You really think so?" Ty asked.

"Yes, I'm so glad. Even though we lost, we still won in a way."

"I'm glad you're happy." He said that in such a loving way, Gabby stopped walking for a second and looked at him like he was really weird. (Whoops. I should be more careful or it'll slip out.) "Ahem. Anyway, let's hurry and get the show ready. If the boss will allow it, we can air it in a few minutes if we hurry."

"Um..". (Ty's weird... I don't understand him sometimes. Oh well.) "Okay. Lets get the show on the road. We'll write a quick script and call the boss."

Meanwhile... Brendan was at a pokemon center eating. The pokemon nurse turned on the TV saying one of her favorite shows was going to be on. The show, "In search of trainers" was usually live and aired around this time. Where Interviewer Gabby would show footage of a recent battle she had. The battles may not be live, but the show was. It reminds people of the News. The nurse turned the sound up as the show came on. Brendan didn't show interest.... until he saw May on there.

In search of Trainers...

"Hi! Today I'm visiting an area near route 118. We're trying to spot some up-and-coming new talent in the field. Today, we turned our lens on the trainer May. There's something about this trainer that piqued our interest. We've battled May before, but we can attest that the trainer has most definitely improved from before. I knew we were on to someone special when we spotted this trainer! The best way to determine how strong a trainer is... Well, the fastest way is to battle. And so we began our investigation! ... ... That's how we ended up in a battle with May. In a dominating performance, we were flattened, rolled up, and tossed aside! Again! May is ruthlessly strong... My Cameraman and I were taken care of quickly. And our pokemon didn't even put a scratch on her pokemon. Which is a little disappointing on my part. In spite of that, May's battles are worth seeing. To see her now evolved Growlithe was a treat. And a new pokemon on the field was a nice twist. I recommend confident trainers to challenge May. After our battle, we asked May for a succinct summary. The trainer replied, "All right." May's pokemon Trapinch and Arcanine... And "All Right"... Mmm! That's deep! There's deep significance behind that quote! It's no surprise- a good trainer has good things to say. That's all for today! See you again on our next broadcast!"

The show was over. The battle was shown while Gabby was commenting on it.

(Route 118 huh? And May's looking good. She must have gotten rest like she promised. Hm... My pokemon have gotten stronger. I want to have a battle with her.) Brendan put the now empty paper plate in the trash and grabbed his things. He was going to find her. (And this time, I'll win.) He thought confidently.

Back at route 118... May had battled a couple more trainers and was starting to move on. They barely made any progress. May and Arcanine walked away from the beach and to a grassy area. Where Arcanine suddenly sniffed the ground.

"Ar.... ar."

"You smell someone?" Arcanine nodded and looked ahead.

To May's surprise, Steven seemed to come out of no where and walked over. (She looks familiar... oh yeah! It's that girl!) "Hi! You're that trainer I met in Dewford. Or rather, Granite cave. Uh... sorry. I remember that. But I forgot your name. Care to tell me what it is again?" Steven asked.

"Oh? Sure. It's May."

"Oh, okay, you're May. I'll remember it. It was very kind of you to give me that letter. Thanks. That was a quite some time ago. But I still appreciate it. May. In this vast world, there are many kinds of pokemon. They come in many types. Do you raise different types? Or do you raise only pokemon of a certain type? What do you think as a trainer?"

(Wow. So many questions.) "Well... I..."

Steven noticed that he was doing that thing again. Every time he took interest in someone, he would ask a bunch of questions that were hard to answer or personal. (I should try not to scare people like that. Especially ones I hardly know.) "Sorry, it's not my place to ask, is it? The way you raise your pokemon isn't any of my business. Please forgive my rude behavior."

"Well I don't mind. You aren't being rude at all." May said with honesty.

"You are very kind. A nice quality for a upcoming trainer. Well anyway, I hope to see you again. Let me know if you need my help. I'll be glad to help. I'll be going now. Good bye, May."

"Bye Steven."

Steven left, and looked like he was going in the direction of Fortree.

(He's an interesting person. Maybe I'll see him again soon. If he's going to Fortree.) May thought.

They continued. And they eventually came to a very grassy area. The grass was as tall as May.

A biker was standing by his bike looking a little upset. "Tch... It's a no-go... The tall grass snares bike tires. There's no way to cycle here."

"Well that's a shame. I was planning on using my bike at this point." May and Arcanine got close to the tall grass. But it started to rain.

"Ar..." Arcanine didn't sound happy.

"You don't like the rain. So maybe you should go back in your pokeball." (Fire pokemon's attacks are weakened in situations like this anyway. He'll be happier this way.)

Arcanine wasn't getting hurt by the water, but it made him feel weak. He nodded to let May know he wanted to go back in his pokeball. May recalled him and decided to take out Trapinch and Spoink. They could use more training on this trip.

May focused on training Trapinch most of the time. There were so many people that challenged her to a battle it was ridiculous. They barely even got out of the field of grass and Trapinch grew to level 34 and learned Crunch. Lapras was at 32, Arcanine and Spoink level 31.

(Good grief this is taking forever. Maybe I should stop having battles with the seemingly endless amount of trainers.) May thought.

According to the Pokenav, they walked 1/4th of the way so far.

"Spoink and Trapinch, lets keep going." Both her pokemon agreed and they kept walking through the rain. They saw a house with a young man standing outside. (Why would he stand outside of his house when it's raining?)

Deciding that this was probably something she didn't want to know, May continued her trek. The trip to Fortree was wet, but nice. They walked up on mountain terrain to reach a bridge that was high above the ground. It crossed over some water and a lot of ground. It was better to take the high road. Plus, it had a nice view. While May and Trapinch and Spoink crossed the long, wide wooden bridge, they had a great view of the waterfall.

Meanwhile... Team Aqua was up to no good. A woman named Shelly was talking on her phone with Matt. "Will you shut up already!?" Aqua Admin Shelly yelled.

"What? I'm just saying, that you got this low profile job because our leader thinks you aren't fit for the better ones. Like me." Aqua Admin Matt said in a cocky voice.

"Oh really? Well I heard you totally messed up on your last job. You lost in battle to some kid." Shelly said.

"Hey! Well at least I wasn't called in for this small job."

"Matt... Archie is having me lead this job because he thought you were too incompetent to do this simple thing." Shelly said.

"I... What? No way! He didn't say that!" Matt yelled.

"No, but he was thinking it. Maybe if you stopped cackling and did your job then you wouldn't have failed at Mt. Chimney. Idiot." She hung up before he could say anything else. Shelly looked at the six Aqua Grunts that were accompanying her. Then to the building they were about to invade. This job was an easy one for sure. But if the rumors were correct, then this would be big news for Team Aqua.

"Two of you stand guard over to the bridge to Fortree. Make sure no one gets through." Shelly ordered. Two men volunteered and stood guard so no one from Fortree would see what they were doing. The other four grunts followed Shelly inside.

Back with May... the trip was going okay. Her pokemon were getting tired though. Too bad the next pokemon center was in Fortree. May stepped in a puddle by accident and splashed it on some guy.

His name is Phil. "Hey! Watch what you're... you have pokemon. Let's battle! I'll show you the true potential of me and my bird pokemon!"

May wasn't really in the mood for it. "Actually, can we not battle? All of my pokemon are getting tired. And we-"

"You splashed me in the face! You owe me! Like it or not, we're fighting. Go Taillow!" Phil yelled.

His Taillow came out of a pokeball. May sighed in frustration. "Fine. Whatever. I'll teach you some manners. Trapinch, you're up."

Trapinch stepped forward and Phil laughed. "A ground pokemon? You do understand that ground attacks wont reach flying pokemon, right?"

May ignored that. But Trapinch knew more than ground attacks. Phil must not know a lot about pokemon to assume that Trapinch didn't know other type of attacks.

"Crunch." May told Trapinch.

"Quick attack!" Phil ordered.

His Taillow flew quickly at Trapinch and slammed into him. But the attack didn't hurt that much. Trapinch suddenly grabbed Taillow's wing and bit hard with his large teeth. The attack was too much and Taillow fainted.

"No... My Taillow... well. I'm not done yet." Phil recalled his Taillow and released his Wingull.

(His wingull probably knows a water attack. Better switch or Trapinch is in trouble.) "That's enough Trapinch. I'm switching to Spoink." May said.

Trapinch nodded and stepped back. Spoink bounced up ready for battle.

"Psybeam." Spoink concentrated his psychic power and a colorful beam came from the pearl on his head. The beam hit Wingull... and knocked the bird out.

Phil had Wingull return and was getting a little upset. First he was splashed. Now this? He only had one more pokemon. "Swellow will put an end to your winning streak. Come on out Swellow!"

(Swellow... an evolved form of Taillow. But it's no danger to Trapinch. I'll put him back in.) "Trapinch, you can finish the battle. Spoink, you did good. You can rest now." May said.

Swellow and Trapinch stared at each other. Ready to go.

"Focus energy." Phil ordered Swellow.

He was beefing up Swellow so that critical hits would be more frequent. Swellow glowed red ready for a good strike.

"Crunch again."

Trapinch leaped forward and grabbed Swellow's wing. He bit hard, but it wasn't enough for a KO. Swellow swung his wing hard enough to dislodge Trapinch. But it was no easy task.

Phil was getting nervous. (That was a good attack. Better make sure another doesn't connect.) "Double team."

Swellow used his speed to fly around Trapinch really fast. So fast that it looked like there were three of him. Trapinch wasn't sure which Swellow to attack. He looked from side to side.

"You can find the real one. Use Faint attack." May told him.

Trapinch wondered how May could trust him so easily. He wasn't sure if he could find Swellow. One misplaced attack, and Swellow would counter. He took a deep breath and decided to believe in May. He seemingly disappeared into the shadows. Not having seen this attack before, Swellow was confused. He flew down with his "copies" and tried to look for him. But was suddenly attacked from behind. With the glowing dark energy of Faint Attack, Trapinch attacked all three since they were now in a straight line. It was easy once they weren't in a circle. Swellow fell and that was it.

Phil recalled Swellow and sighed. "We lacked potential..."

Trapinch went to level 35.

"Good job. I knew you'd think of a way." May congratulated Trapinch.

Trapinch was very happy. But everyone was surprised when he started to glow.

"What? Trapinch is evolving?" (I forgot that a Trapinch could evolve. I have no idea what he's turning into.) May thought.

Trapinch's body changed, but he barely grew. Yet he sprouted wings!

By the time he was done, May knew exactly what he was. "Oh... Your evolved form is Vibrava." (I didn't know he would evolve into Vibrava. I know about Vibrava. He's now a Ground AND Dragon pokemon. And Vibrava evolves into Flygon. Flygon is a pretty good pokemon.)

Now he looked more like a giant dragonfly. Instead of a brown, ant like pokemon with a big head, he was now a green giant dragonfly with a normal sized head.. Much cuter than his last form. Vibrava forgot Sand attack and learned Dragon breath. May took out her pokedex and read what it said.

Vibrava The vibrator pokemon

HT 3'7" 34 lbs.

Vibrava's wings have not yet completed the process of growing. Rather than flying long distances, they are more useful generating ultrasonic waves by vibrating. To make prey faint, Vibrava generates ultrasonic waves vigorously flapping its two wings. After making its prey faint, it melts it with acid. This pokemon's ultrasonic waves are so powerful, they can bring on headaches in people. Vibrava can only fly short distances.

"Try to see if you can fly." May said.

Vibrava nodded and vibrated his wings. He flew up slowly. That reminded May of helicopter.

The forgotten trainer cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I gotta go. This has got to be the worst day of my life."

He walked away, but May didn't care. (Whatever.) "Spoink, Vibrava, we're halfway to Fortree. ...I think. So it shouldn't take much longer."

Vibrava landed and they kept walking. Honestly, May was getting tired. Her stamina wasn't as good as it used to be thanks to being poisoned. She hoped they would get lucky and find a place to rest soon. Route 119 was really a woodland. There were countless trees. Not only that, but there were muddy patches and puddles. This route defined the outdoors. They went through more tall grass and had a few more battles.

Progress was good. But something seemed off. They came up to a building. The sign said it was the weather institute.

(Good, a place to rest.) May thought with relief.

"Spoink." Spoink pointed over to the right. May looked and saw two members of Team Aqua.

(Team Aqua?! What are they doing here?!) May thought.

The Aqua grunts were facing the opposite way. They were guarding a bridge.

"They are from Team Aqua. These are the people I mentioned before." Vibrava and Spoink carefully looked at the men. They had never encountered Team Aqua. But heard all about them. May decided to take the offensive and walk right over to them.

"Lookout duty is surprisingly boring." One of them said.

"What are you doing here?" May asked in a harsh tone.

The second grunt was a little shocked. "Huh? Who are you? Well I guess I could answer. We're standing lookout here."

(So they must have never seen me before. Good, they wont alert their teammates.) "Why are you standing lookout?" She asked a little nicer.

"Can't answer that. But I can warn you to not go near the weather institute." The first grunt said.

"Yeah, it's not safe." The second said.

" ....okay. Goodbye." She left.....where? To the institute of course. The two guards went back to their job.

"She was nice and understanding."

"Nice? She demanded to know what we were doing."

"Yeah, but at least she didn't ask anything else."

"Hm... hey, you remember how a bunch of our members went to MT. Chimney and the boss was beat by some little girl? And how she stopped some of our men from getting the Devon Goods? You don't think that this girl was the same.... right?"

" ....Nah. But... we probably should have checked to see if she went near the institute."

They looked back and didn't see May anywhere.

"Should we check?"

"Are you crazy?! If we leave our post Admin Shelly would kill us!"

"That's true... I guess we just stay here."

It would be an understatement to say these two were stupid.

Meanwhile... May was in the institute. She could hear a lot of commotion. A little boy walked up. "I don't know who you are, but we need help! Some people came and demanded one of our pokemon. Everyone else is being held hostage upstairs. Oh no... you're not here to steal from us too are you?"

"What? No. I'll take care of Team Aqua. Don't worry." May assured the boy.

Oh thank you. Well, I'm gonna go hide in a corner now." The boy ran and hid under a bed.

(Why is there a bed there?) May thought in confusion.

Then she noticed a pokemon restoration machine. Perfect. May recalled Spoink and Vibrava. Then put all her pokeballs in the machine. In a few seconds, all of her pokemon were healed. May released Arcanine.

"We're gonna face Team Aqua. But lets be smart about it. Do you smell them?" Arcanine sniffed the ground and could tell there were a couple of members nearby. He nodded.

"Is Archie here?" Arcanine shook his head. "Then this will be easy."

They walked into the next room and saw a woman and man Grunt. The Grunts were looking at all the books and the computer files.

The woman noticed May and Arcanine first. "Huh? What's a kid doing here?" (She looks familiar.... did I see her at the oceanic museum? Doesn't matter!) "Get out now or else! Go Carvanha!"

May released Lapras as she released Carvanha. "Thunderbolt."

Lapras charged up electricity and KO'd Carvanha with one shot. Both pokemon were returned to their pokeballs.

"Huh? I lost?! Oh, no... I'll catch an earful for losing to a kid..." The female grunt said.

"Whatever. What are you guys doing here?"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

Arcanine growled at her. The woman backed away from the computer in fear.

"Um, a little help would be nice." She looked at her comrade.

The man realized that was his cue and stepped forward. "You want to know why we're here? The Boss got interested in the research they have going here, so he sent us out. That's all you need to know. Now quit meddling! Zubat will take care of you." A Zubat came out of the pokeball he threw.

May grabbed a pokeball of her own. (A Zubat huh? Reminds me of what happened the last time I was in contact with one. Except this will be very different.) "My choice is Spoink."

Spoink came out of his pokeball. His psychic attacks would be super-effective against the poison type pokemon.

"Psybeam."

Spoink shot the Zubat will the psychic attack and instantly knocked the bat out. The Grunt recalled his pokemon and got ready to get his next one. May noticed that Spoink started to glow for a second but stopped. (Is he going to evolve soon?) May thought.

The Grunt sent out his Poochyena. May tossed out Miltank's pokeball.

Meanwhile... upstairs. Shelly cornered the three scientists. "Give me the pokemon!" A sudden crash downstairs alerted her. The two male Grunts with her heard it too. "We've got company. Get ready for battle."

Back downstairs... Miltank had successfully knocked out the Poochena. She almost slammed the hyena pokemon through the wall!

The Grunt recalled his pokemon. "Blast it... Blasted by a kid..."

"I heard you wanted a pokemon. Why are you trying to steal it? What is Archie planning?" May wanted some answers.

"Our Boss knows everything. But I'm just a Grunt. What would I know about what he's thinking? I just know that he had us come here to steal the thing."

That was probably all she was going to get out of him, so May left him and went upstairs with Arcanine, Miltank and Spoink. The room had more computers and books then the other one. May expected a lot of Aqua members. But she only saw three. The two guys looked like pushovers. The woman in the far back was standing in a doorway carefully watching.

One Grunt ran over to May. "Get out of here!"

"No! I'm putting a stop to this. What reason do you possibly have to steal a pokemon here? If you want a certain pokemon, go catch it yourselves!" She yelled.

"We would. But we can only get this pokemon here. The institute created a type of pokemon that has something to do with the weather. They bred all sorts of pokemon to get that result. And now have a lot of them. They can only be found here. We're here to take them! Go Poochyena!" The grunt released his pokemon.

(Do ALL of the Grunts have Poochyenas? Good grief.) "Go ahead Miltank and use Strength."

Shelly watched the battle unfold. May's pokemon were strong. (Who is this girl? Wait... she couldn't be-)

Poochyena was knocked out. Miltank went to level 31. And due to EXP. Share... Spoink also grew to level 32. The battle continued.

(Yes. This has to be the kid. But I'm not afraid. She may be able to take down the Grunts. But I'm an Admin. That girl doesn't stand a chance.) Shelly thought.

The Grunt's last pokemon fell. He had his Carvanha return. (Our plan's being spoiled by a kid?) He thought.

May was about to say something, but Spoink suddenly stopped bouncing. That meant his heart had to stop. "Spoink? Are you okay?" (Why isn't he bouncing? He's not dying... right?)

Spoink started glowing again. And this time, his body actually started to change.

(Oh, he's just evolving into a Grumpig. Thank goodness.) May thought.

His arms grew longer, he actually grew feet and the pearl on his head turned into three pearls on his forehead. The glowing stopped as he finished growing.

"Grumpig."

No longer needing to bounce to keep his heart pumping, he stood still being content with his new form. May pulled out her pokedex for the second time that day.

Grumpig The manipulate pokemon

HT 2'11" / 158 lbs.

Grumpig uses the black pearls on its body to amplify its psychic power waves for gaining total control over its foe. When this pokemon uses its special power, its snorting breath grows labored. Grumpig uses the black pearls on its body to wield its fantastic powers. When doing so, it dances bizarrely. This pokemon's black pearls are valuable as works of art. It can gain control over foes by doing odd dance steps. Its style of dancing became hugely popular overseas.

Looks like Phil wasn't the only one that was ignored. The grunt said, "If you're done, let me tell you this. If the pokemon they made here can control the weather freely, then we of Team Aqua definitely need it! How about you just let us get the pokemon. It's for a good cause."

"You have to be out of your mind to think I'll stop now." May said.

The other grunt came over. "Too bad. My friend gave you a chance. Now you'll have to answer to me! Just like you, we wont give up! We're Team Aqua! We appear wherever anything rare is found!"

While the battle commenced, the hostages were talking.

"That girl looks strong. Maybe she'll save us." Prof. Atmos told his two female assistants.

One of the assistants spoke. "Yeah, he pokemon are even becoming stronger as we speak." She said.

Shelly didn't want to hear their foolish talk. "Shut up. You wouldn't be in this situation if you just gave us at least one Castform. Now I'll just have to show you that I mean business. I'll take care of the kid first. Then you better give us the pokemon. Or I'll have my pokemon attack you."

May beat the grunt at that moment and recalled all but Arcanine.

The grunt was mad at being beaten so fast. "You don't have any idea what we of Team Aqua are working towards! You stay out of the way!"

"That's enough! Stand down." Shelly yelled.

May and the grunt looked at her. The grunt stepped back and May walked over to her. May saw the hostages behind Shelly. (So that's where they were.) "Let them go. Or we'll take you down too."

Shelly couldn't help but laugh. "Ahahahaha! You're going to meddle in Team Aqua's affairs? You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or both! You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'm Admin Shelly. And I'll put you down, kiddy!" Shelly tossed out a pokeball containing a Carvanha.

May tossed out one having Lapras. (I don't even know why I bother warning these guys anymore. All they understand is fighting.) "Use Thunderbolt."

Lapras used her electric attack to make Carvanha faint. Shelly recalled her pokemon. (Curse this kid! If I would have known she was coming here I would have brought more Aqua members. And more than just two pokemon. But I'll still win. I have to!) "Try to beat my Mightyena."

Hearing that made Arcanine really want to fight. "Ar. Arrr."

May noticed that and knew this would be good for him. "Good Lapras. You can return. Arcanine can finish things."

Lapras returned to her pokeball and Arcanine stepped forward. Shelly's Mightyena came out and growled. It was a female, unlike the other. But beating this Mightyena would make Arcanine feel better at failing to KO the last one.

"Flamethrower."Arcanine blew flames at Mightyena, and burned her! The attack was so strong, it almost knocked out Mightyena.

"Bite!" Mightyena ran and bit Arcanine's leg, but let go because the burn she had hurt. And it hurt just enough to make her faint. Shelly recalled her pokemon. Not believing how fast she was beaten. "You're disgustingly strong!"

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and let go of those people." May said.

"Ahahahaha! Cute. We got meddled with unexpectedly! We're out of options. We'll have to pull out. But this isn't the last you'll see of Team Aqua! We have other plans! Don't you forget it!" (I'll never hear the end of this from Matt! Darn this brat!) Shelly thought in anger.

Aqua Admin Shelly ran out and was followed by the other Aqua members. Now that the threat was gone, Prof. Atmos came out of the small room and greeted May. "Thanks! Thanks to you, we're safe! It might be an odd way of thanking you, but take this pokemon."

He handed May a pokeball containing a Castform.

"You're welcome. But are you sure you want to give me your special pokemon?" May asked.

Prof. Atmos nodded. "That pokemon changes shape according to the weather conditions. There're plenty of them in the institute - go ahead and take it."

"Okay... I just don't think it'll be too safe with me. Especially if you don't want Team Aqua anywhere near it. I do come in contact with them a lot." May said.

Prof: Atmos ranted like most professors do. "Castform is a rare pokemon. I want you to have her since she's something trainers really want. What's a better way to thank a trainer than to give them a prized pokemon? Ah yes, anyway. Team Aqua really must have wanted to find a way to change the weather. I've been researching rain for many years, but it's ridiculous to think that humans can freely change the weather."

The two girl assistants walked out. "Professor... you're going into speech mode again." One of them said.

"I am? Sorry then."

The assistant turned back to May. "Yeah sorry about him. The professor loves rain. That's a fact. But if it keeps raining, people will be in trouble. That's another fact. And thus, the professor is studying if the rain can be put to good use. But he talks a bit too much about these things. Which bores people."

The other assistant went over and shook May's hand. May was a little surprised at the sudden action, but shook back anyway. "Hello! We've been saved by your actions! Thanks a lot."

"It was really no problem." (Seriously. How easy was that?) May thought.

"What I don't understand is what on earth the Aqua's were up to." The assistant continued.

"Young lady, what is your name?" Prof. Atmos asked.

"My name is May."

"Well, May. You should spend the night here. So you and your pokemon can rest." The professor suggested.

"Yes! And I can make us some food!" One of the assistants said with excitement.

"All right." (Yes! I am starving! When was the last time I ate? It feels like forever.) May thought.

Arcanine was happy that May was happy. That and he got to eat something. The little boy popped his head in the doorway. "Is it safe to come out yet?"

Preview: Both Trapinch and Spoink evolved into Vibrava and Grumpig. And May and her pokemon foiled Team Aqua's plan. Deciding to spend the rest of the day and night at the weather institute, going to Fortree was postponed. But when they get there. May has trouble getting to the gym. So close, and yet so far. Next time... Chapter 20 Invisible blockade

**A/N: Yep, two pokemon evolved in one chapter. Anyway, be sure to look for Chapter 20 in a couple of days. **


	20. Chapter 20 Invisible blockade

**A/N: Woo hoo! Over a thousand hits! Last chapter of the year. But I may be able to update regularly. The reason? It's too odd to say. You'd never believe me. However, there is a problem I'll be facing in the near future because of it. Oh well... I might as well talk about the specials. There will be a one-shot having a story set in the past of May's journey. I'll mention it again when I'm about to post it. And the other special is just a really long chapter. It's a movie of May's journey. Now THAT is why this whole thing is rated T. We're just 10 chapters away from the movie. I'll explain more about the movie next update.**

**This chapter is partially filler. It gets a little boring to tell the truth. I had fun writing the ending though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nothing more to say.**

Chapter 20 Invisible blockade

May woke up the next morning in the weather institute. She had a nightmare the night before, but it wasn't as bad as the last one. Arcanine got up from his position on the floor and yawned. Yesterday was very eventful. Trapinch evolved into Vibrava, and Spoink evolved into Grumpig. They foiled Team Aqua's plan and even was given Castform. That, and May finally talked about what happened to her before she moved to Hoenn. May sat up and took out her cell phone. She planned on calling her mom the day before, but was distracted. It rung a few times before...

"Hello."

"Hey Mom. How is Wynaut?"

"Oh, he's doing great. But he's a little bit of a handful."

"Oh, well I was thinking of giving you another pokemon to look after. If you're already having trouble-"

"Wait... What pokemon are you talking about?"

"I have a Castform. Some professor gave her to me so I'd keep her out of danger. But I think I'll do the opposite. So that Castform would be safe, I thought you could keep her safe in Littleroot."

"Isn't that the pokemon that can predict the weather or something like that?"

"I think so."

"Well I'd be happy to have more company! A special pokemon like that would be a nice addition! You can send Castform over. This house is getting a little less empty every passing day!"

"Dad hasn't returned yet?" (Yeesh... when does he go home?)

"No, but he does call around lunch every day. Anyway, hurry up and send your Castform."

(I can tell she really misses Dad. I hope both Castform and Wynaut will make her feel better.) "Sure thing. I'll send her now."

May went to the PC and placed the pokeball in it. A few seconds later, Castform's pokeball was sent to her house. May's mom released Castform.

"Cast." Castform said.

Ruby was glad. "I got her. I must say, it's fun to have three pokemon to hang out with while you're gone."

"Good to hear that. Um... Mom?" May said with hesitance.

"Yeah?"

"..."(Telling her about him being in Hoenn can wait. It'll scare her more than it did to me.) "Never mind." May decided to say.

"....okay...." Ruby was confused but she decided to not press May. For once.

"I'm going to Fortree now. I'm gonna get a badge. So I have to go."

"Alright. Make the gym leader wish he was never born!"

"Sure, sure. Okay bye Mom."

"Goodbye May. Have fun!"

She hung up. May looked at the mystic water she took from Castform the other day. That would help Lapras out one day. It was a good idea to hold onto it. Prof. Atmos walked in and invited May to eat with him and his assistants. May agreed and both her and her pokemon were fed.

"Well, I should go leave for Fortree."

Prof. Atmos spoke up. "Well it was nice having you around. Fortree is very close. I doubt it would take longer then ten minutes to walk there."

May got her bag and thanked Atmos for letting her stay the night. Prof. Atmos smiled and wished her luck. The little boy and the two female assistants said their farewells too.

May left the Weather institute and found out it was still raining. Arcanine shook some of the water that got on him off.

"Want to go back in your pokeball?" She asked.

Arcanine shook his head. It didn't bother him TOO much. May decided that she wanted to spend a little time with her newly evolved pokemon. So she released Vibrava and Grumpig.

(Well, I haven't been training Miltank much lately. So I'll let her out too.) May thought.

Miltank was let out of her pokeball as well.

"Okay, lets go to Fortree. I think the rain wont reach there."

So May, Arcanine, Vibrava, Grumpig and Miltank started walking. They started going over another wooden bridge. This one had a waterfall too. Miltank looked at it as she walked.

It wasn't often that she got to see pretty sights like this. She fell a little behind from May and the others as she looked. But then she slipped from the wet ground and fell off the bridge. At the last moment, she grabbed the edge with both hooves. Miltank tried to hoist herself up. But it was hard to grip things when you didn't have fingers. The drenched bridge wasn't much help either. She looked down.... Yep, she was going to fall in the water. Calling for help was the only thing she could do as she started to lose her "grip".

"Millo!"

Her hooves completely slipped off. But a hand grabbed her. It was Grumpig. With his newly formed fingers, it was an easy task to catch Miltank by a hoof. He pulled her up and she was safe again. Miltank looked at her hero. Who didn't seem to think it was a big deal. She smiled.

"Millo."

"Grum." He nodded and looked back at May. She was watching them.

Miltank just stared at Grumpig adoringly and could've sworn she heard music. He saved her from certain doom! A feeling came over her. A feeling she had never felt for him before. She was almost sure she was developing-

"Miltank!" Miltank snapped out of her little trance. May was calling her a few times so that they could keep going. But Miltank was stuck in her own world. Miltank quickly ran back to May and the others. "Are you okay? You spaced out on me." (I hope that fall didn't spook her.)

Miltank nodded and couldn't have been happier. May started to connect the dots and then sighed. (Good grief. We'll never get to Fortree if Miltank keeps daydreaming about Grumpig.) "Grumpig and Miltank, you should return to your pokeballs for now."

She recalled them both. There, now that little issue was resolved. Only Arcanine and Vibrava were accompanying her now. Vibrava flew up and started hovering. He saw something and told Arcanine before landing.

They were now off the bridge, and Arcanine turned to May. "Arar."

May recognized that saying. "Brendan's coming?" (I hope he isn't mad.)

A few seconds later, Brendan rode over to May on his bike. He got off and put it away before greeting May. "So this is where you were." (First checking route 118, then looking all over 119 is a difficult task.) "How are you?" He asked.

(He's not mad?) "Well I'm doing good. I just started training again after getting some good rest. And... sorry about...you know." May said while feeling a little guilty.

"I completely understand. Not almost setting a hospital on fire, but your reasons for wanting to leave early. You have a strong spirit. It's hard to just sit still when you feel you have to do other things." (A lot like me.) "I'm glad you're okay though. Your training must be going pretty well." He looked at Vibrava when he said that. Then he took out a pokeball. "I've been training hard too. Care to have a battle?"

"Sure, its been a while since we last had a battle." May said while getting a pokeball.

"But I'll win this time." Brendan said while getting one hmself.

"Oh really? I recall beating you every time."

"But this time the weather is in my favor. Arcanine's fire attacks wont be as strong."

He released his Numel. Who also had trouble in the rain, due to being a fire and ground type.

(He's right. But we'll still win.) May thought.

She released Lapras. The rain would power up her water attack and win for sure. But May wasn't sure how Arcanine would do against Grovyle. "Surf."

The water attack was charged up from the rain and instantly KO'd Numel.

"Return Numel." (May should be afraid to let Arcanine battle. So she might have her Lapras stay in and use Ice Beam. Grovyle's new attack should knock that Lapras out in one shot. With Lapras out of commission, Arcanine will lose against Wailmer.) Brendan thought.

It was a nice plan. But it depended on May keeping Lapras in play. Brendan threw out Grovyle's pokeball.

"Grovyle."

Arcanine stepped up.

"You're going to really have Arcanine battle?" Brendan asked in surprise.

"Yep, he wants to fight." May responded.

(Well there goes that plan.) "Use Leaf Blade."

"Flamethrower."

Now that he evolved, Arcanine was much faster than before and struck first. But the attack was hindered by the rain. Grovyle took a big hit, but he was still able to attack. He ran at Arcanine and had the leaves on his arms sharpen. Then he used them like swords and hit Arcanine with three consecutive strikes. The grass attack barely had any effect, so Arcanine finished Grovyle off with another flamethrower.

Grovyle fell and Brendan recalled him. (It was a good try buddy.) "Now my last pokemon. Wailmer." Wailmer came out.

"I'll have Lapras finish the battle now." Arcanine stepped back and Lapras was ready. "Thunderbolt."

Lapras used Thunderbolt and instantly knocked out Wailmer. The battle was over.

"Good job, Lapras. Now you can return to your pokeball."

Brendan also recalled his Wailmer. "Hmm... You've gotten pretty darn good. You definitely improved from our last battle."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if I was training my pokemon as well as I should." May said.

"Really? I'd say you're good enough to battle just about anyone since you've done such a good job raising them. Here, I'll give you this. Try it out." He handed May HM02.

"An HM... where'd you get it?" (I thought only certain people gave these to trainers.)

"Some old woman gave it to me. I asked for an extra in case you didn't get a chance to see her. It contains Fly. This move will help you even more with your training." Brendan said.

Getting a nice gift from the guy she liked? Well today was turning out well for May. "Well thank you. I'll put it to good use."

"Good. Well I hate to leave, but I should go to the pokemon center and heal Grovyle and the others." He took out his bike and was about to get on.

"Brendan wait a second. I saw Team Aqua yesterday."

"What? What were they doing?" Brendan asked.

"They took over the Weather institute to steal a pokemon. But I stopped them. Team Aqua is trying to expand the sea." May explained.

"That's impossible..."

"Maybe not. I think they have a plan. One of them hinted at it."

"So... all this happened recently and you didn't call me."

"Uh... well, I was kinda distracted." (That, and I'd probably be too embarrassed to call a boy I like. Oh brother... and I was just harping on Miltank about this. I'm such a hypocrite.) "Sorry about that. But I'll give you my number. I recently got a cell phone." May told him her number.

"I'll remember it. Now, I have to move along. Please call me if Team Aqua is doing something this time. I'm a little worried you'll push yourself too hard or get hurt. According to the doctors, you actually should still be resting." Brendan said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll let you know if I see Team Aqua again. Oh, and how did Dr. Night react to my little escape?" She asked.

Brendan smiled as he remembered how ticked off he was. "I suggest not going back to Rustboro for a while. I have to go now. See ya May. And take care. Oh, and the next time we meet, lets battle again. I just thought of a new strategy."

Brendan rode off towards Fortree. He was glad May was doing well. And planned on battling her again soon.

May watched him go and rethought rushing to Fortree. She looked at Vibrava and Arcanine. "Lets train for a few hours."

And so... they once again had a tough training session. All of her pokemon went to level 40. A hard feat for some. Grumpig learned Psychic. And May just took out the HM Fly. That attack would give Vibrava more variety. The HM glowed and Vibrava forgot Sand tomb to learn it.

(Good, now he knows Fly. He has more variety, but Grumpig mostly knows psychic attacks. I should do something about that.) "You can return now."

Vibrava returned to his pokeball after learning his new attack. It was time to continue. May and Arcanine walked to Fortree. As they got close, the rain stopped. They got to the city and saw how nice it was. All of the houses were made in tall trees. The only exceptions were the pokemon center and mart. To get up to the houses there were ladders. May went in the pokemon center.

The nurse walked over. "Hello, I'm the pokemon nurse here. Welcome to Fortree. Do you need me to heal your pokemon?"

"Yes, my pokemon just went through some touch training."

The kind nurse took May's pokemon and started to restore them to full health. Arcanine had to be put in his pokeball for this.

An old man walked up as May was waiting. "Ah... another trainer. Hello there. How do you like Fortree?"

"I like it a lot. Probably because I like heights." May said.

The old man smiled and was glad she liked the city. "Yes, it's quite nice. The city consists of homes built on trees. Perhaps because of that lifestyle, everyone is healthy and lively. Why, even myself - I feel as if I've grown thirty years younger. Hehe... oh, are you heading for the gym?"

"Yes, do you know where it is?" May asked him.

"Certainly. Just climb up the ladder by this center and cross over the rope bridge and you'll see it."

The pokemon nurse came up. "Your pokemon are healed. Here you go."

"Thank you for healing my pokemon. And thank you... Sir. For the info."

May left the pokemon center and let Arcanine out. She wanted to explore the city a little, but figured the gym battle was more important. (Besides, if I can beat Dad, I can beat anyone.)

She went up the ladder and Arcanine jumped up. The path sank as May walked on it. Arcanine wasn't too comfortable with it. He was heavier, so the rope sank more. The gym was in sight in a matter of seconds.

A girl around May's age yelled to her from the ground. "Hey! You trying to challenge the leader?!"

"Yeah!" May yelled back.

"I want to go to the pokemon gym too! But something's blocking the way! After all that bother I went through training on route 120..."

May didn't catch the last part. "What?!"

"Something is blocking the gym! No one can get through!"

(A boulder? Maybe Miltank can take care of it.) "I'll try to anyway!" May yelled to her.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

May left it at that and climbed down the rope. She didn't see anything in the way, so she walked forward. "What was she talking about? There's noth-"

She suddenly ran into something. The impact knocked May to the ground. Arcanine walked over to make sure she was okay. May got up and felt the air. It looked like nothing was there. But it sure felt like there was.

"Something unseeable is in the way. How are we supposed to get around this?"

The path was narrow. There was no way to walk around.... whatever invisible barrier that was there.

(We can't make it to the gym. We'll have to get some help.) "Lets talk to the other people here Arcanine. They might know something we don't." May said.

"Ar."

When May climbed back up the girl yelled, "I told you!"

"Yeah yeah! Okay already! Annoying little..."

"What?!"

"Nothing!" May walked a little and looked at the tree houses. Wondering which she should go into for information.

A boy came up to her. "I see you are admiring the houses here. Most trainers who come here do. Living on top of trees is okay. But sometimes bug pokemon come in through windows. It can be really startling."

A woman climbed up and shook her head at the boy. "You're going to scare away what few tourists we get. Please excuse him. He's a little blunt. The city is actually very nice. The ground absorbs rainwater, and trees grow by drinking that water... Our Fortree city exists because there's both water and soil. And we live together with pokemon in this peaceful place."

May agreed with her. "Yes, this town is very nice. It reminds me of Littleroot a little. Hey, the gym is being blocked by something. Do you know anything about it?"

The boy was confused. "It's blocked? That's odd. I have no idea why. That's news to me."

The woman thought for a moment before saying, "Hm... I don't know about that either. You should try asking around more. The people here are very friendly. If they know something, they'll tell you right away."

"Thanks. I'll go check with someone else." May said.

May and Arcanine kept looking around. But all the people May talked to didn't know what to do. It was getting frustrating. May walked passed this guy and he sniffed at her. "Sniff... Um... You, uh...smell singed. Were you at a volcano or something?"

(What? I thought I washed that volcanic ash off!) May thought.

Little comments like that didn't help in her search for the answer.

The weird guy continued. "Hey, you look a little distressed. How about coming in my house for a little rest. My wife can make you something if you wish. I have to go to work. So my family likes company."

(...There's no harm in going in for a little.) "Sure."

May walked in with Arcanine and saw a boy with a Wingull. Along with a woman. "Welcome. It's nice to have a visitor. Here in this city, we get along with pokemon like my son's Wingull. By being together with pokemon, people make more and more friends. And that brings the world closer together. I think it's wonderful! Your Arcanine looks beautiful by the way. Not just his looks, he looks very happy too."

Arcanine tried to not look embarrassed. May started to ask her. "Thank you for the complement. But I came in here to-"

"Oh, don't tell me my husband insulted you. He has a knack of saying the wrong thing without apologizing. Please forgive him." The weird woman said.

"No, it's not that. The gym is being blocked. Do you know how I can get through?" May asked.

" ...Weird. Well I would ask the gym leader... but they are in the gym. Quite a pickle. Sorry, I don't know." She turned to her son as he was attaching a note to his Wingull's leg. "Do you know anything?"

"No Mom. Can you please not bother me now? I'm trying to concentrate." The weird boy said.

His mom shook her head and turned back to May. "Sorry about his manners too. He gets that from his father."

The son suddenly stood up and dramatically pointed towards the door. "There! Go, Wingull!"

"Wingull!" Wingull cried.

His wingull ran out and started flying to who knows where.

(I'm afraid to ask, but-) "What were you doing?" May asked the boy.

"Heheh, I asked my Wingull to run an errand for me." He answered.

"Interesting... but I have to go." May said since this wasn't getting her anywhere.

The weird woman asked, "So soon? Well I guess you want to hurry and find a way to the gym. Sorry I couldn't help."

"It's fine." (Except for the fact it's not. How could no one know what's the deal with the invisible barrier?!) May thought in frustration.

The son spoke up. "Hey, the guys next door might know something. They are geeky brothers. They know about a lot of weird stuff. Considering they are geeks."

His mother yelled, "Hey! That's not nice to say! But... they do know about a lot of stuff. They even set the time on my VCR a few years back."

"Thanks. I'll check with them." May and Arcanine left. May couldn't help but feel this was a wild goose chase. But she had to get to that gym! Walking inside, she wasn't exactly greeted.

The young geek ran over to her and straightened his glasses. "What's that you have there?"

He pointed at May's pokedex sticking out of her side bag.

"Oh this? That's my pokedex."

"Oh, it's called a pokedex? It's really awesome!"

The elder brother geek....who also had glasses walked over. "Speaking of pokedexes, I remembered something. I met this trainer, Steven, when I was searching for rare stones."

(Steven is a trainer?) May thought.

The elder brother continued. "Hoo, boy, he had some amazing pokemon with him. They weren't just rare, they were trained to terrifying extremes! He might even be stronger than the gym leader in this town... his white hair was weird. Oh, it reminds me of that Brendan kid who stopped by around two hours ago. I wonder if they are related."

"No. And I'm pretty sure their hair is dyed." Big brother geek shrugged. "Anyway, Something invisible is blocking the gym. Do you know how I can get around it?" May asked.

Both brothers tried to think. They were silent for what seemed like forever. Then finally.

"Nope."

"We heard of something blocking it earlier today when some girl was whining about it."

"But we have no idea how someone can get through. Sorry."

(That's just great.... Juuuuust great.) May thought.

The search for an answer was not going well. She went to a few other houses. But the answer was the same. May talked to EVERYONE. She was getting a little frustrated.

"AAAARAAAARRRHHH!" Arcanine flatted his ears as she yelled in frustration. May took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Then finally accepted the facts. "I can't challenge the gym...."

Arcanine could sense she was a little sad. But there wasn't anything he could do.

"I give up. It's only mid-day. Maybe we can continue to the next town." May said in defeat.

"Ar..."

May and Arcanine got down and started walking out of Fortree. It was very depressing. But maybe leaving would help. May hoped that leaving now and then coming back a few days later would work.

(Oh who am I kidding? A problem doesn't magically fix itself.) May thought.

They walked through some tall grass and started walking over... another wooden bridge. Arcanine smelled someone, but May was too busy thinking to notice. (I should go back. A future champion of Hoenn shouldn't just give up like this. I need to figure out what the heck is in the way and-)

She was cut off as she bumped into something. Making her fall to the ground a second time today. May rubbed her head. She bumped into another invisible wall.

"Ow..." Some laughter drew her attention. She looked to the side and saw Steven! (Steven?)

He held out his hand. May took it and he pulled her up. "Hahaha... Sorry for laughing. Anyway, hi May. It's been a while. Well, I suppose it was just yesterday." Steven said.

"Hi. What are you doing just standing here?" May asked.

"I was just wandering around a little. I wanted to explore a bit before heading home." Steven answered.

May looked back at what she bumped into. It was very annoying to run into something you couldn't see. Steven smiled. "There's something here that you can't see, right?"

"...Yes. Can you see it?" (Does he have some sort of weird power I'm not aware of?)

"Not this moment. Unless you count the shadow of both your reflections in the water." He took out a small machine. "Now, if I were to use this device on the invisible obstacle... No, no. Rather than describing it, I should just show you. That would be more fun. May, are your pokemon ready for battle?" Steven asked.

(Battle? Is it a pokemon? If that's the case-) "Yep. We're ready to go." May said.

Steven was glad to hear that. He pointed the device at the invisible obstacle. "May, show me your true power as a trainer!"

The device was turned on. And a light suddenly shown on something. May looked at the machine. It was labeled "Devon Scope." Then the machine seemed to scan the barrier. An invisible pokemon became completely visible! The machine shut off and a startled Kecleon looked upset and ready for battle. His barrier was also revealed and taken down.

(Kecleon turn their type into whatever attack was used against them. So... Vibrava would work best. His dragon attack would change Kecleon into a dragon type. And dragon pokemon are weak against dragon attacks. Perfect.) May thought.

She released Vibrava. The Kecleon was no longer startled, but now mad at the fact that his perfect hiding technique was ruined. "Dragon breath."

Vibrava took a deep breath, and unleashed his attack. Kecleon withstood it and his special ability kicked in. Color change. Turning him into a dragon type. But Kecleon kneeled over suddenly. The attack Vibrava used paralyzed him. But even slowed down by that handicap, he used fury swipes. He scratched Vibrava five times in a row.

"Now only use Dragon breath."

Vibrava trusted May knew what she was doing and used his attack again. It was now super-effective.

Steven was impressed. (Clever. Dragon pokemon are weak against dragon attacks. Using Kecleon's ability to change his type against him was smart. Normally Kecleons gain the upper hand in battle because of that. But not this case.)

Kecleon was weak from being hit so hard. But he was stubborn and held in there. But that was all he could do. He wanted to attack, but the paralysis got to him. Unable to move, Vibrava finished him off with one last super-effective Dragon breath. Kecleon fell and Vibrava was the winner!

"Great job. That was perfect." May happily told Vibrava.

Vibrava flew up to May's level and smiled. He was happy to win that for her.

"I see... Your battle style is intriguing. Your pokemon have obviously grown since I first met you in Dewford. I'd like you to have this Devon Scope. Who knows, there may be other concealed pokemon." Steven handed May the Devon Scope.

"Thanks Steven." (A stupid Kecleon is probably blocking the gym. Now that I have this, I can get through!) May thought.

Arcanine smiled as he sensed May's excitement. When May was happy, he was happy.

"May. I enjoy seeing pokemon and trainers who strive together. I think you're doing great. Well, let's meet again somewhere. Skarmory!" Steven yelled.

A steel bird pokemon flew down and grabbed his shoulders with its claws.

"See you." Skarmory quickly flew off carrying Steven away. May, Vibrava and Arcanine watched how fast Steven and his Skarmory disappeared in the distance.

"Well... that was sudden. Oh well, doesn't matter. We're off to the gym." May said.

May recalled Vibrava and she and Arcanine started walking back to Fortree.

Preview: The 6th badge is in sight. May plans to get it. But is surprised when she meets up with someone. And she learns a little more about the rivalry between Team Magma and Aqua. Next time... Chapter 21 Magma and Aqua

**A/N: The next chapter comes out next year. When? I'm not sure. I'll try to update soon though. The next chapter will be a good one for the new year. I tell a story within this story.**

**What really happened**

**I don't like Castform. If I could have left it with the professor I would. I just had May put Castform in the storage system.**


	21. Chapter 21 Magma and Aqua

**A/N: Hey there my dear readers. Updates will continue regularly because... oh just go check my profile. I'll explain on there. This is the first chapter of the year. We're now 9 chapters away from the movie event chapter. I call it a movie because I actually made a "text movie." of it. I started by writing it so you'll get to see it. Just not the "text movie" version. But that's enough on that. A different special is coming up soon. I'll upload it after chapter 22. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I'm not sure why anyone would think I do.**

Chapter 21 Magma and Aqua

May went back to Fortree and stood where the barrier was. She used the Devon Scope. Then a Kecleon appeared as expected. Arcanine growled and was ready to battle. But after looking at Arcanine and having been exposed, the wild Kecleon ran away.

May couldn't help but smile at that. (Time to get that badge.) She thought.

They walked forward and ended up at the gym in moments. May read the sign. "Fortree city Pokemon Gym Leader: Winona The bird user taking flight into the world." (A bird pokemon user. Looks like I'll be relying on Lapras again.)

They walked through the doors and May was surprised to see Gym Dude. The only way to get here was to ride a water pokemon passed route 118. How could he possibly gotten to Fortree?

"Yo, how's it going, Champion- bound May?" Gym Dude asked.

"Okay... but a little surprised you're here." May said.

"Huh? I said I'd meet you at the next gym. Anyway, here's what I know. Fortree gym leader Winona is a master of Flying-type pokemon. She's waiting at the back of this gym, behind the rotating doors. She's waiting for new challengers who are trying to take wing! Unlike your dad's gym, I'll be able to see your battle this time from this distance. So that'll be a treat. Okay, go for it!" Gym Dude said with excitement in his voice.

(I'll ask him later. After I get the badge.) "Thanks. See you after the battle."

(Man, I'm confident. But all my pokemon are at a good level. So you can't blame me.)

The trip to Winona was annoying with the revolving doors and the few trainers. But it was a short trip. Lapras mowed through all of the bird pokemon with ease. And she had plenty of energy left for the gym battle. As a matter of fact, Lapras didn't take any damage. She always moved first and knocked out the offending pokemon in one shot. Flying pokemon are really weak against electric and ice attacks. Too bad for them that Lapras knew both. May came up to a woman. It was Winona.

May released Lapras. "My name is May and I challenge you for the badge."

Winona looked at Lapras. She felt that May had to be pretty confident to chose her pokemon already. Winona smiled and held out her own pokeball. "I am Winona. I am the Leader of the Fortree pokemon gym. I have become one with bird pokemon and have soared the skies... However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace... Witness the elegant choreography of bird pokemon and I! I choose Swellow." Her Swellow came out ready to fight. (Lapras is half ice pokemon. Meaning she probably knows an ice attack. Better make it miss.) "Double team."

Her Swellow moved at great speed and there appeared to be three of them circling Lapras.

That was troublesome for May. (Any other attack would have been fine... We don't have the luxury of Faint Attack like before. So she'll have to guess.) "Ice beam."

Lapras took a guess and shot the beam. And to their luck, the attack connected and Swellow was knocked out. Lapras went to level 41.

"Nice work." May said.

"La." Lapras gave a small smile while Winona recalled Swellow.

"Good effort. Now I'll bring out my Pelipper." (Pelipper is half water pokemon. Ice attacks wont be super-effective. What will she do now?) Winona thought.

Pelipper came out. But May wasn't worried. (A water-flying pokemon huh? No problem.) "Thunderbolt."

(Oh no...) Winona thought. But it was too late to do anything to stop it.

The electric attack instantly knocked out Pelipper. Winona recalled Pelipper and knew that her only chance for victory was if May slipped up. "You're very good. The difference in level isn't that much, but your pokemon still knocks out mine in one attack. Can you keep it up?" Winona tossed out a pokeball containing a Skarmory. Which reminded May of Steven.

May thought carefully about what to do. (I don't think ice attacks will work well on a half steel pokemon. So... electric it is.) "Thunderbolt again."

Lapras hit Skarmory with the electric blast and the Steel Flying pokemon was KO'd. Winona recalled Skarmory and let out her last pokemon. (It's up to Altaria. I hope she can survive Lapras's attack.)

(She has a lot of pokemon. But I think this is the last. Still most of them are duel types. Normal flying, Water Flying, Steel Flying, and now Dragon Flying.) May thought.

Gym Dude cheered in the background. This was a great fight. May was winning!

"Ice beam." May told Lapras.

One more ice attack did Altaria in. Taking quadruple damage since both dragon and flying pokemon are weak against ice attacks. The battle was over. May congratulated Lapras then had her return.

Winona recalled her pokemon as well. "Never before have I seen a trainer command pokemon with more grace than I... In recognition of your prowess, I present to you this Gym badge." Winona handed the Feather badge to May. "With the Feather badge, all pokemon up to level 70, even those received through trades, will obey your every command. And this... This is a gift from me."

She also gave May TM40. "TM40 contains Aerial Ace. Its speed... No pokemon should be able to avoid it."

"Thank you." (Yes! Badge number 6 is mine!) May thought.

"No, thank you. You didn't win on strength alone. I could tell you actually thought about what was the best thing to do. Strength and wisdom is the key to winning gym battles. You are on the right path to becoming a great trainer. Keep training, and so will I. Though I fell to you, I will remain devoted to bird pokemon." Winona said.

May turned to leave after that. She was eager to leave and get some lunch. Ah... getting a badge before lunch... priceless. May and Arcanine walked back down to where Gym Dude was.

"You did it! You achieved liftoff!" He laughed at his little joke.

May held back the urge to roll her eyes. "Anyway, how did you get to Fortree? And, do you wait for me for days in a gym?"

"Hm? I don't wait too long." (Usually.) "I get to all the different gyms by my pokemon." An Abra suddenly appeared on his shoulders. "Ah, right on cue. He can teleport me anywhere. But he sure likes to sleep a lot. Well, this is Abra."

Abra woke up and held out his hand. May took it and they shook hands.

"Abra." Abra said in a greeting.

(Aww... he's cute.) May thought.

Abra suddenly fell asleep. Gym Dude laughed. "That's what I meant. I'm not really a trainer but Abra has been with me a while. Well, I guess we should get going. See ya future champ. Abra... Teleport."

The supposedly sleeping Abra suddenly glowed with psychic energy and they disappeared.

"...Interesting. Well, at least I got an answer. Lets go, Arcanine." May said.

They walked out of the gym and May looked at her new badge. Two more badges and she would have them all.

"I got a Feather Badge."

"Arrrroooo!" Arcanine howled in victory.

May smiled and started going back. She planned on going back to the pokemon center. Arcanine suddenly sniffed the air. May stopped and wondered what was wrong. It was hard to tell, but Arcanine thought he smelled-

"Do you smell someone we know?"

He nodded and they looked up the ladder. A few seconds later... someone walked across. He looked down at May in surprise. May did the same.

(What is he doing here?) May thought.

The Team Magma leader, Maxie was standing next to one of the tree houses. "I didn't think I would see you here. But it is fortunate. Are you busy at the moment?" Maxie asked.

"I... well I was just going to get some lunch." (What does he want?)

"I see.... well come with me. We can eat lunch together while we talk." He started walking away. May looked at Arcanine for a moment in confusion before climbing the ladder to follow him. Arcanine was curious about Maxie too and jumped up to follow them.

Later... at the Tree top restaurant. They had ordered their food and May had already given Lapras something outside. The rest of her pokemon were eating their food. May didn't start eating her food yet. Maxie didn't eat his food yet either. They sat across from each other in a secluded area.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" May asked the Magma leader.

"It's about Team Aqua. I lost track of them. But I'm sure-"

"Wait a second. What is your connection with them? How were you even aware of what they were doing?"

Maxie sighed and decided he might as well tell her. That was the best way to earn her trust. Even if he might lose it in the process. (Not like that makes sense. But here we go.) "Fine I'll tell you our connection. But please have an open mind." Maxie said.

May agreed and waited for his explanation.

"Team Magma and Aqua used to be one."

If May had been eating, she would have spit her food out. " .....What?"

"We used to be Team Earth." Maxie explained.

May REALLY had to try hard to not laugh. "Team Earth? Really?" (What a stupid name.)

Maxie began his long explanation. "Yes, and our purpose was to help the earth from evil. We had heard of things happening in Kanto and Johto because of Team Rocket. So much pain and suffering occurred in those times. When they disbanded, we here in Hoenn, never wanted something like that to happen again. So some of the concerned people formed a group. And that was Team Earth. I was the leader. It all seemed innocent enough, but our good deeds turned into bad ones. We loved pokemon very much. We wanted to do our best to keep them safe. But our opinions were split."

Flashback

One of the Team Earth members ran towards Maxie. "Maxie! Leader Maxie! I heard that some fools were dumping waste in the ocean!"

"I've heard worse. The game corner in Mauville catching pokemon and selling them. It's disgusting. All those pokemon could be going to bad trainers too. We need to act on it." Maxie said to the Earth member.

Archie walked up. "But Boss, we need to address the issue with the people throwing waste in the ocean now."

Maxie started to get angry at that. "We'll take care of it after we help the pokemon! Do you not remember why we started this team? The corner is just like what Team Rocket did in Celadon! Rocket corner. Ring a bell?"

"Pokemon live in the ocean. We have to help them!" Archie yelled to his leader.

"We will! Pipe down already!" Maxie yelled at Archie.

(Maxie: We started off good. But my leadership tainted their minds.)

Team Earth started a fire at the game corner. All the people there were forced to release the pokemon and run. Team Earth ran from the crime scene and went back to their base.

(Maxie: I don't remember when it happened, but we started doing crimes. All while thinking that we were doing the right thing.)

(May: You were just as bad as them.)

(Maxie: Yes, I know.)

"Well done Team Earth. We saved the pokemon." Maxie congratulated the group.

The Earth member from before spoke up. "Can we take care of the problem with the waste in the ocean now?"

Maxie scoffed at the idea. "Who cares about a bunch of water?! We have more important things to worry about."

That really bothered Archie. Their leader was going against what he said! "How dare you?! Water is everything in life. Without it we would die! Our aim is to help pokemon and people. Both need water you idiot!"

Maxie was getting angry too. "Who is the leader?! I am! Learn some respect!"

"Leader? You call yourself a leader? Ha! You think you are so great! But you're blind to what is really important! Those pokemon were not in need of help! If anything, they probably looked forward to getting a home! But when pokemon REALLY needs help, like with the littering, you sit back and don't care! Water covers most of the earth. Therefore, we need to take care of it! That's over half of our planet! You're so foolish if you didn't know that until now. If anything, I should be leader!" Archie yelled in rage.

"Water means nothing to me! The land is the most important thing. You are the fool. If anything, we need more land. And Team Earth agrees with me. Right?" Maxie asked the rest of the Earth Team.

A little less than half of the members piped up and roared in agreement. The rest were quiet.

Archie laughed at that before saying, "Looks like the majority agrees with me. Come on members. Join me and we will stop the waste from being thrown in the water." The members on his side stood up and cheered. All getting ready to leave.

Maxie was furious now. "Fine! Just don't plan on coming back here! All of you are exiled for your traitorous behavior!"

"Fine! And I'll be their leader!" Archie yelled back.

(Maxie: Some time passed. And I heard of their work. Pretty soon, my team investigated them in secret and learned that they called themselves Team Aqua. So I changed our name to Team Magma to be the opposite of them.)

Maxie had all of Team Magma join together. Unknown to him, a spy as well. "Team Aqua does everything to help the sea. But we know that the land is more important! So now, I bring this idea unto you. We will expand the land. So we can make room for more homes for people and pokemon."

One of his Admin's spoke. It was Magma Admin Tabitha. "Sir, that is brilliant. But how can we do this?" She asked.

"Oh, there are ways. I've heard tale of a legend. And once I use that power, there will be more land for people and pokemon alike!" They all cheered and the spy slunk out to report to Archie.

When he learned the news he became very angry. "What?! Expand the land? That takes away from the sea! That's it! We will do everything in our power to stop them! And we will do what should really be done! Expand the sea! Life comes from it! If we expand the sea, we expand life itself!"

All of Team Aqua cheered. Both teams would never join again thanks to Maxie's foolishness. The very earth they were trying to help was now in danger.

Late at night, Maxie wrote his plans for expanding the land. He started researching the legend he spoke of. And found out something that shocked him. "Oh no... it... it can't be."

The book on Hoenn's history revealed something. And he understood that messing with the earth would bring about disaster. Reading it made him think about all that they had done. All the things they stole, all the people they hurt. All to help people...

"We're no better than what Team Rocket was." He always said that they were doing good. So doing the things they did were justified. But they were wrong.

Maxie instantly called an emergency meeting. All the sleepy Team Magma members gathered. "We have been making a big mistake. We shouldn't mess with the forces of nature. Nor should we be doing what we were. We are not helping anyone. Team Magma is making the world worse when we wanted to make things better. Forgive me... I led you to believe what we were doing was right..."

(Maxie: It took some convincing, but my team finally understood. But an issue still remained.)

"Sir, do you plan on disbanding like Team Rocket did?" Magma Admin Tabitha asked.

Before he could answer, one of his own spies ran in. "Maxie! I just learned that Archie is planning on expanding the sea! He learned of our plans and wants to counter it!"

"Darn it. We can't disband until we take care of this problem. Take us to their hideout!" Maxie told him.

(Maxie: The spy took us to their current location. And my confrontation with Archie didn't go well.)

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Maxie. What do you want?" Archie asked in mild humor.

"I know that you want to expand the sea. Don't mess with the forces of nature or else-"

"Ha! How is what I'm doing wrong and what you are doing right? Get out of my sight!" Archie yelled.

"What I was planning was wrong too! Just listen to me!" Maxie pleaded.

"No! I doubt you would suddenly change your mind. Your trickery wont work on me. Now prepare for battle!" Archie took out a pokeball.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you refuse to hear me out." Maxie took out his own pokeball.

Both teams faced off in a pokemon battle. But because Maxie had his team raise mostly fire pokemon, Team Aqua's water pokemon won. And Team Magma were forced to leave. Ever since that day, Team Magma have tried their best to stop Team Aqua's plans.

End of Flashback

Maxie continued to explain to May. "And it is my mission to clean up this mess that I created. When Team Aqua is finally stopped for good, then Team Magma can disband at last. Many of my team members gave up and left. So it has been much harder to quell Team Aqua."

May and her pokemon just stared in shock. Maxie understood though. She was probably going to register the info and then act on her first impulse.

"So this is all your fault! You manipulated them and turned them into crooks!" May yelled.

(Just like I thought.) "Unfortunately, yes. But like I said, I realized the error of my ways. But it was too late. I am glad you are helping in stopping them. I only have a few members left." Maxie said.

May wasn't really liking him at the moment. She even lost her appetite. "Let me guess. You want me to join Team Magma.

Maxie shook his head. "No, I know you would never join my team. But we can still work together. That is why I wanted to talk."

(Sounds the same to me.) May thought.

"Team Aqua is planning something big. I am positive. They stole some of the old files and maps I had. I had a lot of information about Hoenn. And I believe they plan on using some of that info to do something terrible. May, I need your support. Team Aqua will bring nothing but destruction if they tamper with nature. All I ask, is that you keep your eyes peeled. And if you encounter them, do everything you can to stop them. Team Magma will do the same." Maxie said.

(Why do I get the feeling he's not telling me everything? Is he ashamed of something? I guess it doesn't matter.) "I don't know about support, but I'll put an end to whatever they're doing. I've beaten them before, I can do it again." May said.

"Thank you. Well, I'll be going now. I have to meet with my teammates. Thank you for listening." Maxie walked out of the restaurant. ...Forgetting to pay his bill.

"Hey!" (He really is a crook!) May thought.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. May stayed at the pokemon center that night and to her luck, dreamed only of Maxie's story. The next morning was nice. Not having a nightmare was great. "Good morning, Arcanine."

"Ar."

Yep, she was in a good mood. May and Arcanine went in the main room of the pokemon center and had some breakfast. The pokemon nurse's food was excellent. After eating, May looked at her Pokenav. (So the next city is Lilycove. There's no gym. But it is by the water. So I guess that is nice.) She turned to Arcanine and told him the plan. "The next gym is in a place called Mossdeep. It's out in the ocean far from here. So we'll go to Lilycove first."

Arcanine nodded and thought it was a good idea. They left the pokemon center soon and then left Fortree.

(All this that Maxie told me really makes me question him. Is everything he said true? Or anything? Maybe he's trying to make me fall into some trap. But then again... why would he tell me all that to make me doubt him in the first place? He had to be telling the truth. Unless he knew I'd think like this and told a lie to make it sound like the truth to trick me into.... my head hurts.) May suddenly spotted two familiar faces. Interviewer Gabby and Cameraman Ty.

"Look Ty, it's May!" Gabby yelled to Ty.

"Yep, I see her. Hello there!" Ty greeted May.

"Hi."

"Oh, another battle would be great! May, you wouldn't mind being interviewed again would you?" Gabby asked.

"I guess a battle would be nice." (To keep me from over thinking things again.) May thought.

"Cool." Ty said and he set up the camera.

"Nice. Cue interview! Go Magneton!" Gabby released her newly evolved pokemon.

"Camera's rolling! Go Loudred!" Ty released his pokemon too.

(Her Magnemite evolved. This is probably going to be harder than before.) "I choose... Miltank and Grumpig." May released them. Miltank stared at Grumpig adoringly. (Oh boy, this was a mistake.) "Miltank, Strength on Magneton. Grumpig use Psychic as well."

Miltank snapped to attention and ran at Magneton. Then she shoved him...them...whatever. But the attack wasn't very effective. Grumpig quickly followed up and hit Magneton with a psychic blast. Another attack that wasn't very effective. But Magneton was almost out of strength.

Gabby thought of a strategy. (I'll confuse her pokemon and make it so we'll have the advantage.) "Supersonic on Grumpig."

Magneton shot sound waves towards Grumpig. But Grumpig started to dance. He twirled around a few times dancing to his OWN TEMPO and the sound waves were bounced off because of it. May had seen his weird dancing during training. So she was a little used to it. Miltank loved the way he danced.

Grumpig stopped and only tapped his foot as Ty ordered his Loudred. "Howl." Loudred howled and made his attack power greater. But not attacking was a mistake.

"Stomp Magneton, and Psychic on Loudred." Both of May's pokemon executed their attacks. Miltank stomped her hooves on Magneton and Grumpig used his powerful Psychic attack to KO Loudred in one shot. Both opposing pokemon fell. (Wow, I didn't think Grumpig would knock out Loudred in one shot. He's stronger than I thought.) "Good job guys."

Miltank and Grumpig smiled. They were a good team. Even if Miltank was a little distracted. All pokemon returned to their pokeballs.

""All right!" Do you remember? That's the quote you gave us as the battle clincher last time. I' never, ever forget stuff like that! The last battle we had you stomped us good! Anyway, describe your feelings about the battle if you please. But short and sweet. Go!" Gabby told May.

"It was....Refreshing." (Considering it took away my headache.) May thought.

Gabby nodded in agreement. "Mmm, yeah! That's the perfect clincher! This will make a great TV show. Make sure to look for us! See ya!"

Gabby and Ty quickly ran off. They planned on having the show air soon.

Gabby actually started to skip as they left. "I'm so happy. We lost again, but at least got some good shots. And did you see that she had six badges?"

Ty looked at Gabby and nodded. " ...Yeah..." ( Actually no. I was too busy looking at you battling. Man... I wish I could ask you out. But it would be too hard since we work together... but one of these days...)

"Let's review our notes." Gabby said.

"Sure. If we were to air this now. It would go something like,"

In search of Trainers...

Gabby: Hi! Today I'm visiting an area near route 120. We're trying to spot some up-and-coming new talent in the field. Today, we turned our lens to the trainer May. The idea of battling her again was a treat. And it certainly was. Instead of using Lapras and Arcanine like we expected, May used a Miltank and Grumpig. Grumpig completely spoiled my attempt at confusing him. And one again... my cameraman and I didn't even put a scratch on her pokemon. After our battle, we asked May for a succinct summary. The trainer replied, "Refreshing." May's pokemon Miltank and Grumpig... And "Refreshing"... Mmm! That's deep! There's deep significance behind that quote! And I couldn't help but notice May has six badges! No wonder we lost so easily. We expect great things from her. That's all for today! See you again on our next broadcast!

"Looks good. I love the fact that you can whip up a script in like... 3 minutes." Gabby said with a smile.

(Don't... focus on love.... she didn't mean it the way you want it to...) "Thanks." (I'm doomed.) Ty thought in despair.

Back with May... she and Arcanine were walking across the bridge where they saw Steven when May's phone started to ring.

( Is it Mom?) "Hello?"

"It's me, Brendan."

"Brendan?" (Why is he calling? And why does he sound worried?) "Is something wrong?"

"Are you on your way to Lilycove?"

"Yeah..."

"There's trouble."

Preview: Getting the 6th badge and talking with Maxie was a lot to take in for just one day. But right at the beginning of the next, a call from Brendan lets May know that something is going on. So they plan to meet. Unknown to them, this is the start of something that will affect everything. Next time... Chapter 22 The Red and Blue orbs

**A/N: So there you have it. I had to keep certain parts in script form so you wouldn't get confused. It wasn't much so I shouldn't get in trouble. (...I hope.) Anyway, don't forget the special one-shot of the past should come out at the same time as Chapter 22. Be sure to take a look at it when I upload it.**

**What really happened**.

**May just got the badge, left Fortree and battled Gabby and Ty. There is no restaurant and Maxie didn't show up. Brendan didn't call either. But that battle really did happen. It was funny how Gabby would have Magneton use Supersonic on Grumpig. She should know better than that. Anyway, there was no Team Earth.** **What I made up made more sense then the game though.**


	22. Chapter 22 The Red and Blue Orbs

**A/N: We're getting closer to the "movie" chapter. We're just 8 chapters away from it. It gets sappy and its so cliche** **but I still had a lot of fun writing it. Anyway, here is chapter 22.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo is the owner of Pokemon. Not me.**

Chapter 22 The Red and Blue orbs

May quickly rode her bike towards Lilycove. There were a few setbacks along the way, so she tried to make up for lost time. Arcanine ran ahead of her to make sure she wouldn't run into an invisible Kecleon again....

(Stupid Kecleon.... anyway, what Brendan said on the phone is making me a little worried about him.) May thought.

Flashback

"Trouble? What's going on?" May asked.

"Team Aqua is here in Lilycove." Brendan said.

(Uh-oh.) "Keep an eye on them. They're up to something. I'll meet you there."

".... Okay. But I don't know if it's best that you come here."

Brendan had to hold the phone away when she yelled, "What do you mean?!"

"They are probably planning something big if so many of them are here. It might be too dangerous." Brendan said.

"But you're there." May pointed out.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. I'm coming and that's that. I've beaten them before. It's no different. I'll see ya soon."

May hung up abruptly and Brendan sighed.

End of Flashback

(Honestly! Why would he even call me if he didn't want me to come? ....Well, I guess to warn me. But still... I wont let him try to do anything on his own. By what he said, it sounds like there are a lot of them. Even a good trainer like him would need help in a situation like that. I would too.) May thought.

The bike ride took a while. Many wild pokemon got in the way. But after quickly battling them, May's pokemon grew to level 44 and Miltank learned Body Slam. It rained a little, but it stopped after a while. May rode through puddles. You could see the reflection of the clouds in them. Very pretty, but May didn't have the luxury to stop and see the pretty sight.

After a while, May was positive they were almost at Lilycove. (Don't do anything until I get there Brendan.)

Arcanine suddenly stopped and started to growl. "Arrrrr."

May stopped too and understood what he was growling at. "Team Aqua is nearby, right?"

Arcanine nodded and May got off her bike. They walked up a little bit and saw three Aqua members talking.

"Okay! We're to move out to Mt. Pyre!" One of them said and the three of them left.

(Mt. Pyre... I'll have to remember that. For now, I have to meet up with Brendan.) She rode her bike further and reached Lilycove city after a few minutes.

There were quite a few people, some of which were Team Aqua. But they currently were just standing around. They weren't really even bothering anyone. May's first priority was to heal her pokemon at the center. Then she would find Brendan.

But she was a little distracted. May had just gotten off her bike when a woman ran over to her. "Be careful. There are thieves among us. It might be better just to leave. Why, I was taking a relaxing snooze at the seaside inn to the sound of the waves... When someone stole my pokemon! I'm so angry! Who's the abductor? Team Aqua? Is it Team Aqua? I bet it is!" An Aqua grunt walked by and she let him have it. May watched in surprise. "How dare you steal my pokemon! You aught to be ashamed of yourself! What is your leader planning?! What could he possibly want with my pokemon!?"

The Aqua grunt stopped and replied, "I'm just a grunt, so I don't know what the Boss is thinking... And I didn't steal your pokemon. I'm not even sure anyone on our team did.... I'm a little low on ranks. But being on Team Aqua, I know I'll get the chance to do big things!"

"You act so proud of that! If I had my pokemon I'd give you a beatdown!" The angry woman yelled.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

Another Grunt walked over to talk to him. "We moved more loot into our secret hideout today..."

"Loot?! You must mean my pokemon!" The woman was getting even more angry.

The first Grunt sighed at his friend. "You are making the situation worse."

"What?"

May headed towards the pokemon center. This conversation wasn't going anywhere. But the people of the once peaceful city were suffering because of Team Aqua's presence. A group of people gathered.

"Since that Team Aqua came to town, the tourists have been staying away from my Inn." The innkeeper said.

"Team Aqua's been training their Wailmer in the cove. We sailors can't get our boats out to sea with them in the way!" One of the sailors complained.

Even more people were affected by Team Aqua.

(Which is why I have to put a stop to this now.) May went in the pokemon center and had the pokemon nurse heal her pokemon. May waited patiently and overheard some guys talking.

"I've been hearing about some rotten scoundrels who steal pokemon and rip of meteorites."

"Yeah, Team Aqua. I wonder why they are here."

(I'm starting to wish I asked Brendan where he would be. I assumed he would meet me in here. Those Aqua members said something about Mt. Pyre. Where is that? I need to get over there before they cause more damage.) May thought.

After her pokemon were healed, May left the center. "Arcanine, can you smell Brendan?"

Arcanine started to try sniffing out Brendan. It was hard to focus on one scent through all of these people though. He found the scent after a few minutes and led May up some stairs.

It led to a large Dep. Store. A big sign in front said, "NEW pokedolls!" Suddenly, Brendan walked out of the store. He was surprised to see May standing right there.

"Oh, hey May. I was just running an errand for my dad."

May decided to joke considering he was standing right next to the sign. "Buying pokedolls?"

"No, I'm not buying any dolls. Anyway, it's good to see you." (Even with these conditions.) "Team Aqua is really causing trouble. But I doubt this is the extent of it."

"Yeah, I saw three members not that long ago. They said they were going to Mt. Pyre. I'm going after them before they cause any more trouble." May said.

"Now wait a minute. You can't take down all of Team Aqua alone. I want you to help the people here. I'll go stop Team Aqua at Mt. Pyre." Brendan said.

Arcanine backed away as he sensed May's annoyance. "You want me to stay here and let you face them on your own? If anyone should go it should be me! My pokemon are stronger anyway."

"The reason you beat me in battle might only because you exploit my pokemons weaknesses. I'm not sure the result would be the same if you didn't." (If I make May question herself, maybe she'll stay here and out of danger.) Brendan thought.

".....Fine."

"Fine?"

"Ar?"

"I'll prove myself. Then you'll stay here while I stop Team Aqua." May took out a pokeball.

Brendan sighed. (This isn't what I wanted. But I plan on winning.) He held out his own pokeball. They both threw their pokeballs and out came Vibrava and a ....Swellow?

"What the..."

Brendan almost laughed at her reaction. "Taillow came back to me this morning. He evolved not long after that." (Swellow is just what I wanted to use against her before. Now when I win, May will be safe.)

May started it off. "Dragon breath."

Vibrava hit Swellow hard with his dragon attack, but Swellow survived.

"Double Team." Brendan told his pokemon.

By using speed, Swellow appeared to have split into three. But Vibrava was familiar with this.

(Faint attack should do the trick.) "Faint attack."

Vibrava disappeared. Swellow was confused and didn't know where Vibrava was. Then he was hit. Swellow was knocked to the ground hard. It looked like he injured his wing. Brendan recalled Swellow and released his Wailmer.

"That's enough Vibrava. You did good. Return." She recalled Vibrava and sent out Grumpig. "Use Psychic."

Wailmer was blasted away with Grumpig's attack. That knocked out Wailmer in one shot.

(She isn't using super-effective moves and is still knocking out my pokemon. May's pokemon are much stronger than I thought.) "Return Wailmer. My next choice is Grovyle." Wailmer was recalled and Grovyle came out.

May had Grumpig return and let Arcanine join the fray. Arcanine growled at Grovyle and prepared to attack. "Show him you don't have to use a super-effective hit to win. Take Grovyle down."

Arcanine knew that was a cue for him to use Take Down. So he ran at Grovyle. Grovyle tried to dodge the attack, but failed due to Arcanine's head start. Arcanine plowed through Grovyle in a powerful charge. The recoil of it hurt Arcanine a little, but Grovyle fainted as he hit the ground. Brendan had Grovyle return to his pokeball and was starting to accept defeat. Even so... he let out his last pokemon. Numel. The camel pokemon walked up.

"I'll have Miltank finish this." Arcanine nodded and stood back. Miltank was released and stared down her opponent. "Body Slam."

Miltank jumped high in the air, then she crashed down on top of Numel. The poor pokemon didn't know what hit him. Numel was knocked out in one blow. Miltank climbed off and smiled since she won.

"Good Miltank. You won it for us." May congratulated Miltank.

Miltank was very happy. "Millo." Miltank and Numel were both recalled.

Brendan accepted defeat. "Humph... You've done a lot of raising. That stings a bit - I had a head start on you as a trainer..."

"Then I proved that my pokemon don't need to rely on others weaknesses to win. Good, I'm going to the pokemon center" (again) "and then going after Team Aqua on Mt. Pyre." May and Arcanine quickly left. They wasted enough time as it was.

Brendan called out, "Wait!" That fell on deaf ears as May and Arcanine left. (So much for keeping May out of danger. Even if her pokemon are stronger, it's still dangerous.) He headed to the pokemon center too. His pokemon needed to be revived too.

May's trip to the pokemon center was quick. Her pokemon barely even needed healing. May left the center and looked at the pokenav. (Mt. Pyre.... where is it? Ah, there it is. I actually passed the route there.)

The reason was because the only way to the mountain was to cross the water. May hopped on her bike and rode back to where she first saw the Aqua members. She and Arcanine left Lilycove and quickly made their way back. They reached the water after a few minutes. May got off her bike and released Lapras in the water. "I need you to take me to Mt. Pyre." Lapras nodded and May got on. She was surprised when Arcanine climbed on too. "You want to ride on Lapras?"

Arcanine nodded in agreement. It would be better if he stayed out anyway. He could sniff out Team Aqua. May shrugged and Lapras started swimming. They reached the mountain pretty fast. But there wasn't a place to land. It was too steep. So Lapras had to go around looking for a way to the mountain. That was a chore since it was so big and wide.

Arcanine looked behind them. "Arar."

"You've gotta be kidding me." May looked behind them and sure enough, Brendan was riding on his Wailmer. Wailmer swam next to Lapras.

"Hey May." Brendan said casually.

"You were supposed to stay at Lilycove and help the people."

"There's no way I'd let you do this alone. We'll stop Team Aqua together."

(Brendan must be worried about me facing Team Aqua. Heheheh.... This is the perfect chance to spend more time with him. And not have to be in a hospital.) "Okay sure. It'll be much easier with you there. But what about helping the people in Lilycove?" May asked.

"They'll be fine. I'm going to be busy helping you stop Team Aqua at this mountain." Brendan said.

A.K.A. Forget the people in Lilycove I'm helping you.

"Alright. Anyway, do you know how to get to the shore of Mt. Pyre?" May asked.

"Yeah, we just keep turning and we'll get to land. I've been here before. This is a resting place for dead pokemon. There is a huge building with a cemetery. And there are more graves up the mountain's path. Ghost type pokemon hang around the building. But not on the plain path. Up at the very top of the mountain is where the orbs are." Brendan said.

"What orbs?" May asked.

"Oh yeah... you've never heard of the orbs. Well, as far as I know, for some reason they keep the peace in Hoenn." Brendan explained.

Lapras, Wailmer, Arcanine, Brendan and May realized at the same time.

May was the one to ask, "Team Aqua is after the orbs?"

"They must be. There isn't anything for them in the cemetery alone." Brendan said.

"That doesn't make sense. How does taking away the peace expand the ocean?"

"Well, I don't know everything about the orbs. There could be some special power in them."

They reached the shore after he said that. May, Brendan and Arcanine got off their rides. Then Wailmer and Lapras returned to their pokeballs. The entrance to the building was a few feet away. Brendan led the way in. They saw a lot of graves and a few people visiting them. Brendan made his way through the side door and May and Arcanine followed.

Once outside of the building, they came to a nice grassy area. Brendan pulled out his bike. "Lets hurry up before they take the orbs."

May agreed and took out her own bike. Then they both started to cycle up the mountain. Passing hundreds of graves.

Meanwhile... up near the top where it was filled with mist

.

One of the grunts spoke to Archie. "Boss, we have this in the bag. We're seconds away from our goal! And there's nothing anyone can do!"

"Don't be foolish." Archie said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The grunt asked.

"We can't afford to mess this up. Expect the unexpected and we will succeed. Make sure all three of you stand guard when that girl shows up." Archie told the men.

"But how do you know she'll come here?"

"Because it's unexpected. Now do as I say. I've got to talk to these old folks." Archie left and the three Aqua grunts stood guard.

Back with May, Brendan and Arcanine, they were making good time. Brendan's mind was focused, but May's kept wandering. (I'm so glad I can work together with Brendan. Man... I have got to stop thinking like that. Here we are trying to stop Team Aqua and I keep thinking about this stupid crush. I hope I get over this soon. ...Okay that's a lie. I can't help it. What attracted me to Brendan again? Oh yeah, his kindness. He was nice to me.... Okay! Focus May! Focus! Stop thinking about Brendan like that at a time like this. But it's so hard when he's right next to me!)

A sudden fog made them stop. It would be stupid to continue to ride their bikes in this. They would run into one of the graves for sure.

(May's traveling tips. It's not good to even walk through a thick fog. It might be better to stay put until the fog lifts.)

"We'll have to walk from here." (It's getting hard to see. Maybe I should bring out one of my pokemon.) Brendan thought.

"You're right. But I hope we aren't too late." May said.

They both got off of their bikes and Brendan suddenly released Grovyle. He wanted to be ready for Team Aqua. The four of them started walking but the fog was making it hard to tell where they were going at times.

May turned in one direction, only to have Grovyle put a hand on her shoulder. May was confused until she saw she almost walked off a ledge. (That was scary.) "Thanks Grovyle."

Grovyle nodded and they continued their walk. They knew they were close when they heard yelling.

"Give me the orb old man!"

"No! I won't let you have it!"

"I don't want to hurt you. Just give it up."

"Never!"

After hearing that, May and the others started running to where the trouble was. And they saw Archie in a tug-of-war match with an old man. An old woman watched in horror.

(He's fighting with an old man?! I'm stopping this right now!) May thought in anger.

Brendan was just as mad. (So that's the leader of Team Aqua? It's hard to believe anyone would do this!)

May and Brendan were about to run the rest of the way, but two Aqua Grunts stood in their path.

"These kids can't interfere." The first grunt said.

"We're too close to our goal to stop now." The second one said.

Brendan turned to May and said, "May, Grovyle can take care of these goons. Go ahead and stop that guy."

May nodded. "Right." (Be careful Brendan. Grunts are nothing, but you're outnumbered.)

May and Arcanine kept going while Brendan battled the grunts. But then Arcanine smelled another grunt and started to growl.

The third Grunt looked a little familiar. "Hey, I remember you from Mt. Chimney! It's payback time! Go Carvanha!"

May released Vibrava from his pokeball. (There's no time to waste.) "We have to knock out his pokemon fast. Use Dragon Breath."

Vibrava quickly shot his attack out. Carvanha was defeated in a matter of seconds. Vibrava grew to level 45 and even glowed for a few seconds.

The grunt angrily recalled his pokemon and sent out another Carvanha. (As long as I buy the boss enough time, it wont matter if I lose.) He thought.

"Knock out this Carvanha too." Vibrava used another Dragon breath and KO'd the last pokemon.

Archie noticed and decided he had to be more rough if he wanted to get the orb. He snatched the orb away from the old man's fingers.

The grunt recalled his Carvanha and smiled when he saw Archie's victory. May was about to rush up when Vibrava suddenly started glowing. "Urgggh... Beaten by some kid again!"

(He must be evolving into Flygon now. That was faster than I thought.) May thought.

Vibrava grew arms and actual claws. He stood upright and now had a nice long tail. Yep, he looked like a dragon pokemon now. Flygon growled and found it odd that he was now taller than May. The fact that his wings were a lot sturdier than before was a surprise as well. He now had the ability to fly as long as he wished.

May found this amazing, but didn't have time to dwell on it. She made her way to Archie. "Whatever you're planning you have to stop it now. Or else."

Flygon and Arcanine prepared themselves to attack Archie if need be. Archie sighed. "Not you again... You've impeded our plans repeatedly, but this time you're too late. The Red Orb that rested atop Mt. Pyre... I, Archie, claim it as mine!" He held it up like some sort of trophy. "Fufufu... Finally, I can realize my grand design..."

"Oh no you don't. Get him!" Arcanine and Flygon charged at Archie. But he stepped behind the old man and woman. Both pokemon were forced to stop.

Archie laughed again. "Come on, crew! It's Slateport next!"

The Team Aqua boss pulled out a smoke bomb and set it off. May and the old couple coughed from it since it was so close. When the smoke cleared, Archie all the grunts, and pokemon Grovyle just defeated disappeared.

(Dang it! He got the orb!) May thought in frustration.

Brendan had his Grovyle return since all the bad guys left. Such a shame. Grovyle had mopped the floor with all those pokemon coming at him. But they got away with the Red Orb anyway. Brendan walked up to where May was.

"Are you two okay?" May asked the old couple.

The old woman wasn't paying attention. "Oh, no... This cannot happen... How could they take the Red Orb? The Blue Orb and Red Orb must never be separated. They belong together." The old woman thought back to how hard May tried to stop Archie. (She has a lot of spunk. She might be able to bring the Red Orb back.) "Hmm... Fine! You take the remaining Blue Orb. Please take after that foul man and get the other orb back!"

The old woman handed May the Blue Orb. May was a little skeptical. "Are you sure you want to give me something like this?"

"Yes, I know it's a lot to ask. But please take it. The Blue Orb you have been entrusted with and the stolen Red Orb... They must never be apart... Something terrible will happen..."

The old man walked up after getting over his shock. "Let me explain what my wife is trying to say. The orbs are special. Because they have the power of Groudon and Kyorge. It all happened a long, long time ago. You see... Groudon was a pokemon of the land. Kyorge was a pokemon of the sea. These titans met one fateful day. And were enraged by the other because they were equal in strength. They wanted to dominate each other. Groudon caused great earthquakes and made droughts using his abilities. Kyorge made huge waves and made it rain constantly with his abilities. Between the two constantly fighting, great chaos ensued. And many people were being killed in the crossfire. The fighting kept going on and the destruction was horrible. Storms and sudden droughts were taking it's toll on the poor people in Hoenn. They wondered how many more people would die because of these powerful pokemon. Just when all hope was lost, a dragon pokemon called Rayquaza flew towards the fighting pokemon. It's said that he told them to stop their idiotic fight. But Groudon and Kyorge kept fighting. So Rayquaza used his own ability, he can stop the effects of weather. The sky was cleared and both pokemon of land and sea stopped in confusion. Rayquaza used his powers to make two orbs and put a part of their destructive power into them. Both Groudon and Kyorge were angry that they were weakened by that and planned on continuing their fight. Rayquaza took a chance. He was stronger now, but if they turned on him, he would easily be taken down. Still, he wanted to help the humans in trouble. He got in-between Kyorge and Groudon and roared as loud as he could. That scared the land and sea pokemon and made them go away in fear. Groudon and Kyorge went their separate ways to go to a deep sleep. The only reason they stopped fighting was Rayquaza. If he hadn't of gotten in their way, they would have not only fought to the death, but end up killing many more people. The orbs that contain a portion of their power was given to my family. And generations have kept them safe. The orbs represent the balance between the land and sea. The power of the orbs must not be used for evil. They must remain together here. Where they can be safe."

After the REALLY long story May thought, (So that's what this is all about. The orbs have a special power.) "Don't worry. I'll get back the Red Orb. I promise. Arcanine..." Arcanine came over to her wondering what she wanted. "I need you to get back in your pokeball." Arcanine was recalled and May turned to Brendan. "There's no time. I have to go to Slateport on my own."

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked.

May turned to Flygon. "I know it's new for you, but I need you to fly me to Slateport. And as fast as you can." (That story took up a lot of time...)

Flygon flapped his wings and flew up in the air. May was wondering what Flygon was trying to do. She wasn't on his back yet! But the answer came to her. Flygon made a fluent motion. He flew at her, grabbed May, tossed her in the air and had her land on his back as he quickly started flying in the direction of Slateport. May held on as best as she could after a surprising maneuver like that.

(That was scarier than almost falling off that cliff back there.) "Flygon, do you think you can at least give me some kind of warning?"

Flygon shrugged. She said to do it fast. That was fast.

May sighed and turned back to the mountain. "See ya Brendan!" (Sorry, only room for one.)

Brendan heard, but didn't say anything. He wanted to follow her, but Swellow's wing was injured from the fight earlier. (It's up to you. Good luck, May.)

Back with May, Flygon was having a little difficulty flying. This was not only the first time flying for longer than a minute, but also the first time he's carried anyone. May tried to ignore the sudden drops in altitude and think of what would happen. She held out the Blue Orb. (I wonder what its powers are.)

Preview: Vibrava evolved into his final form. Flygon. But everything isn't going well. May had to leave Brendan behind to chase after Team Aqua. But things don't go well. She learns a few things and falls for some traps. Can May stop Team Aqua? Next time... Chapter 23 Hijacked!

**A/N: I had Trapinch fully evolve pretty fast. But I had to make him Flygon or the scene wouldn't have worked well. Anyway, if the story interested you then you should read the special now. It's called Groudon vs. Kyorge. If the Groudon and Kyorge story bored you it's okay to skip the one-shot. It's not REALLY connected so you wont be missing anything.**

**What really happened.**

**A lot of training to make Vibrava evolve. Then May battled Brendan and he went home. (Why he would just leave when Team Aqua has taken over Lilycove I'll never understand.) So she had to battle all three grunts and face Archie alone.**

**So the pokemon May has with her now is-**

**Arcanine**

**Lapras**

**Miltank**

**Grumpig**

**Flygon**

**I think having a team that has Kanto, Johto and Hoenn pokemon is cool. Even though it's an unbalanced team.**


	23. Chapter 23 Hijacked!

**A/N: 7 chapters away from the movie chapter. Can you guess what will happen? I'm really looking forward to showing you that. It'll probably be posted in February. Before you start reading, let me just say that stealing is wrong. Stealing from crooks is okay if you turn the item in. But stealing from crooks and keeping it for yourself is bad too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. ...I can't think of something extra to say for EVERY chapter.**

Chapter 23 Hijacked!

Earlier that day... Gabby was talking on the phone with her boss. Ty just watched how weird she looking during the conversation. She was getting happier by the second.

"Yes...yes... thank you sir.... we wont let you down....it is a great honor... thanks..... We'll drive over there right now.... goodbye." She hung up.

"So what did he have to say?" Ty asked.

"We get the interview. We happen to be the closest to Slateport right now. He said he would normally not have us do something so important, but he has no choice if we want to be the first!" Gabby said with excitement.

"All right! He has faith in us....sort of." Ty said.

Back to the present with May... she was riding on Flygon. They were trying to hurry to Slateport to get the Red Orb back from Team Aqua. Flygon was doing better in flying. May decided she could take the time to look at his pokedex entry.

Flygon the mystic pokemon

6'7" / 181 lbs.

Flygon whips up a sandstorm by flapping its wings. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing. Because the "singing" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this pokemon is said to be the desert spirit. Thus getting nicknamed "The elemental spirit of the desert." Red covers shield its eyes from sand.

(Singing? I'll have to ask Flygon to test that out. But for now, I have to get to Slateport. ...I wish Brendan could have come. I miss him.) May shook her head and tried to focus on her goal.

Flygon slowed down as he was getting close to Slateport. He flew low to the ground and was surprised when May jumped off. He was close enough to the ground for her to not hurt herself, but still...

(I need to find Team Aqua fast.) She released Arcanine and started her search.

Arcanine started sniffing around for Team Aqua while Flygon looked up high. May stopped when she saw a group of people crowded around-

"Capt. Stern?" (And he's being interviewed by Gabby.) May thought.

A large crowd was gathered around whispering at the harbor.

"I was hoping that it was a famous star so I could get an autograph. But who's that being interviewed? Isn't that Capt. Stern?" An old woman asked.

"Yeah. Capt. Stern says that they discovered something at the bottom of the sea in the submarine. I wonder what it is? What could it be?" A man asked.

"What's going on here? Did the good captain come back with a big fish from the ocean floor?" A... cook asked? Weird.

"That lady interviewer is so cool and pretty. When I grow up, I'm going to be an international journalist!" A little girl said.

May turned her attention to Gabby and Ty. They were really busy.

"Okay, Capt. Stern, a big smile for the camera!" Ty told him.

Capt. Stern smiled and continued the interview. He saw May and was glad she could see him in his victory.

Gabby continued talking to Stern. "I see, I see. You've had a most invaluable experience..."

"Yes, indeed. We intend to move ahead with our exploration." Captain Stern said.

Gabby smiled at that. "That's wonderful, Capt. Stern! Thank you for taking the time from your busy schedule to talk to us. We hope to interview you again with news of more discoveries!"

Gabby and Ty left soon after that. Gabby was very happy. She was TOTALLY getting a raise for being the first to talk to Stern after his submarine voyage.

Capt. Stern sighed. "Whew... That was my first time to be filmed for TV. That was nerve wracking." He looked at May and Arcanine. "Oh! May! You're looking great!"

"Thanks." (Team Aqua are probably still on their way. I should warn him about-)

"Anyway, we made a huge discovery on our last seafloor exploration. We found an underground cavern on route 128. We think it's the habitat of a pokemon that's said to have been long extinct."

They suddenly heard a large booming voice inside the building that held the submarine at the harbor. "Fufufu... Capt. Stern, I presume. We of Team Aqua will assume control of your submarine! Your objections are meaningless! We expect your total cooperation! Fufufu... Just watch and learn what Team Aqua has planned!"

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice in confusion.

(That sounded like Archie!) May thought.

Capt. Stern looked from side to side. "What was that all about? It sounded like someone was using a megaphone... Where did it come from?" (Wait!) "It's from the harbor building! The submarine! They're trying to take it! May! Please come with me!"

They both went inside and Arcanine started growling as he spotted Archie and a grunt. He couldn't smell Archie before... was it because they came by water?

Capt. Stern recognized them right away. "Those thugs... They're the same lot who tried to rob the Devon Goods at the museum. Please help me again."

"We'll get him." May said.

May and Arcanine went up to Archie, who was standing right next to the sub. "Don't even dare to steal the submarine. I wont let you!" She yelled.

Archie couldn't help but laugh. "Fwhahaha.... I commiserate with you! All that effort you spent following me here all the way from Mt. Pyre. But now... No one can stop us! No one! The other Aqua members have started up the sub. We're out of here!" He and the grunt jumped in the submarine and it sunk before May could act.

(What? No! He's getting away!) May thought in a panic.

The sub left the harbor and was gone. Capt. Stern walked over. "Why... Why would Team Aqua steal my Submarine Explorer 1? I can't do anything. Even if I were to chase them, I don't stand a chance against them..."

"I'm so sorry Capt. Stern. He jumped in before I could do anything." (He's gone. There isn't anything I can do now.) May was starting to feel guilty.

"It's not your fault. You tried. I just stood here doing nothing to stop them." Capt. Stern said.

(Team Aqua, they... they had members in Lilycove! Maybe I can find an answer there! I have to try.) "I'll make them pay for stealing your submarine. And that's a promise." May left the harbor, and a confused Stern.

She recalled Arcanine and called for Flygon. "Flygon, I need you to take me back to Lilycove." Flygon nodded and tossed her on his back like before and sped off.

Way over in Lilycove... Brendan and Grovyle were standing by the pokemon center. He was wondering what to do.

"Should we stay here since some of the Aqua members are here still?" Brendan asked.

"Grovyle?"

"So you don't know either. Well, even though I'd like to help May, we are too far from Slateport to walk there."

"Gro? Grovyle!" Grovyle pointed to the sky. Brendan looked up too and saw May and Flygon. Flygon landed and May jumped off. Then she recalled him.

"May? What happened?" Brendan asked.

"They stole a submarine. And got away... but maybe not all hope is gone. The Aqua members here have to have answers." May said.

An old man walked over to them. "But getting the answer from the Aqua team here wont be easy. Oh, sorry I overheard you young people."

"That's okay. You're probably right. We'll have to beat the answer out of them." It would be an understatement to say May was furious with Team Aqua. You could practically see flames of anger coming from her.

(Wow.) Was the only thought that came to Brendan when he saw that.

"You've got a lot of spark. Come with me. I want to show you something." The old man said.

May, Brendan, Grovyle and Arcanine followed the old man to the beach. An Aqua grunt was training Wailmer nearby.

They stayed out of the grunt's way and the old man pointed north. "Hm, you know of the particular cavern in this cove?"

They saw a cavern where he was pointing to. The only way to get in would to ride a water pokemon using surf.

"That had been a natural formation, but then that Team Aqua lot came along and made their renovations. They call themselves the "nature-loving Team Aqua"! But what they do and what they say don't match at all!"

"Wait, are you saying that's their secret base?" Brendan asked.

"Yep, that's what I figure." The old man answered.

Brendan knew that all wasn't lost. That was their window! "May, you said they stole a sub. They must be planning to go somewhere. But they would have to prepare for the trip."

"Oh, so they must have come here to stock up." (There's still a chance!) "Let's go Brendan." May said.

They released Wailmer and Lapras in the water and jumped on. Grovyle and Arcanine hitched a ride as well.

"Lapras, lets go into the cove."

"You too, Wailmer."

The old man waved to them. "I see you are off to take care of Team Aqua. Good luck."

May and Brendan thanked him for the help and both Lapras and Wailmer headed to the cove. May didn't have any doubts of beating the Aqua members there. The only issue was time. She didn't know when the sub would leave the hideout.

(If it's even there. They could have taken it somewhere else to make preparations.) May thought.

They went through the entrance and made it inside of a complex building. Lapras and Wailmer swam over to the stairs that led to dry land. May, Brendan, Arcanine and Grovyle got off. Both water pokemon returned to their pokeballs.

"So this is it. Team Aqua's hideout. It looks like a warehouse." Brendan said.

An Aqua grunt suddenly spotted them. "Ayiyiyi! Suspicious characters spotted!" He held a phone up.

(Drat he's talking into a phone! So much for being secretive.) May thought.

(They have two pokemon, so I'll use two!) "Just try to beat my Poochyenas." The grunt released his two poochyenas. But that didn't faze May or Brendan.

"Flamethrower."

"Leaf Blade."

Arcanine hit one with his Flamethrower, while Grovyle ran forward and used his leaves to attack the other. Both enemy pokemon were knocked out in one shot. The grunt recalled his pokemon. Arcanine went to level 45.

The grunt stopped his foot down in anger. "Grrrrr... I lost it!" (Well, I took the loss for the team, but I did my job...)

"Is the submarine here?" May asked him.

"Yeah, but you can't do anything about it."

"Lets forget about him. We have to move quickly." Brendan said.

They ran to some stairs that led to the next room. The grunt smiled and dialed on his phone. "The stupid kids are here. Activate all traps and warp panels. And tell all to expect the intruders. Get ready. We have to make sure this plan goes off without any more hitches."

May's little group made it to the next room. But there was a problem. The only thing here was two warp panels. If a person stepped on it, they would be teleported to a different room.

"Which way should we go?" Brendan asked.

(I hate warp panels.) "I don't know. Arcanine, can you smell Archie? Which did he use?" May asked.

"Ar ar?"

Arcanine shook his head. He smelled a lot of things here. Sea salt, machines, cranes, a bunch of people... it was hard to tell a single scent from another. Grovyle pointed to the panel on their right. It was a guess, but it was better to choose a direction than do nothing.

"Maybe we should go to the one Grovyle chose." Brendan took a step forward... but the ground suddenly moved down a little. "...What was that? It felt like I stepped on a button."

A sudden noise caught Arcanine and Grovyle's attention. They looked up and knew they had only a few seconds to act. Grovyle grabbed Brendan and jumped to one side, while Arcanine shoved May to the other and followed her. A wall crashed down where they used to be standing.

May quickly got up from her position on the floor. She was afraid the wall crushed Brendan and Grovyle. "Brendan! Can you hear me?!"

She didn't get a response. Arcanine walked up to the wall and listened closely. On the other side, Grovyle let Brendan go and realized they were cut off from May and Arcanine.

(Of all places I had to step there.) "I should have known this hideout would have traps. I hope May and Arcanine aren't hurt."

Arcanine heard Brendan's voice. It sounded like he was okay. "Arar ar."

"Brendan's okay?" May asked.

Arcanine nodded and they looked at the remaining warp panel.

"Looks like the choice was made for us." May said.

Brendan and Grovyle came to that conclusion as well. "Let's go Grovyle. We'll hopefully meet back up with May later. For now..." Brendan said.

"For now... we'll deal with Team Aqua, Arcanine." May said.

May and Brendan stepped on their warp panels and were followed by their pokemon.

Brendan and Grovyle were teleported to a new area. There were many computers and machines in this room.

(I wonder what's on the computers. But there's no time to check. I have to move on.) Just as he thought that, he noticed an Aqua grunt leaning against a wall.

She saw him and didn't look too enthusiastic. "Yawn... Keeping watch over the hideout bores me. I'll take you on." She took out a pokeball and got ready for a battle.

Meanwhile... May and Arcanine were teleported to a plain looking room. The only thing in it was a big generator. Which was probably used to power up the hideout. They saw another warp panel. (Well, nothing's in here. We should go see where this panel takes us.)

May and Arcanine started walking towards the panel, but they were suddenly electrocuted. The shock blasted them back. May and Arcanine hit the floor.

"Ar..."

"Ow... That hurt. What the heck was that?"

May felt tingly from the shock, but she wasn't really hurt bad. It was strange that nothing seemed to be where they were shocked. Arcanine decided to test it. He used his flamethrower. And they could see it was distorted in that certain area. May got up and knew exactly what to do.

"Whatever shocked us is invisible. The Devon scope should take care of it." She pulled it out and the scope revealed what the problem was. It was an electric shield. Two lines of electricity protected the area by the panel. One high, one low.

"I think we can get through that." (But we'll have to be careful.)

May went first. She carefully stepped over one line while ducking under the other. Once she made it passed, Arcanine tried getting through.

Back with Brendan... Grovyle defeated the grunt's pokemon.

"Yawn... Oh, I lost..." She recalled her pokemon, and didn't seem to really care.

"Where is the submarine?" Brendan asked her.

"I'm not telling you. You look like you're in a hurry. But watch out. If you scurry too much, other Team Aqua members might get you."

"Great, you are a real help."

She ignored his sarcastic attitude and watched him and his Grovyle walk away. Then pulled out her phone. "Some kid with a Grovyle is coming your way. Get ready to intercept him." (While I take a nap.)

May and Arcanine found themselves in another seemingly empty room. Not wanting to get shocked again, May used the Devon scope to see if anything invisible was there. The machine flashed it's light, but nothing showed up.

(That's good.) Across the room was another warp panel. It was odd, she wasn't running into anymore grunts.

Meanwhile, Brendan ran into another Grunt. "Haha! I knew of your arrival. Get ready for some pain!"

Back with May, she was partially surprised she hasn't seen any more Aqua members. She wanted to hurry up. So May and Arcanine started to cross the room, but the floor where May was standing... suddenly opened up! She started to fall into what looked like a bottomless pit.

"Ahhhh!"

Arcanine went over to the hole and wondered what he should do.

"Flygon!" May threw up a pokeball and Flygon came out.

He found himself in a cramped space, but didn't dwell on it when he saw May falling. Flygon dropped down and caught up to May. He grabbed her wrist and started to flap his wings hard to gain altitude... but it wasn't working. May looked down and noticed the long drop actually did have an end. It was filled with water, and a bunch of Carvanha waiting to attack.

(Yeesh. If I get too close they'll tear me apart!) "Flygon, we need to fly out of here!"

Flygon was trying, but all he was doing was slowing down the fall. He was still new to flying, and the fact that the hole was so tight didn't help. Flygon had to go straight up, there wasn't room to fly sideways. Which would have helped out a lot. The Carvanha came to attention and opened up their mouths. Flygon grabbed May's wrist with his other hand...er, claw. And flapped even harder. Arcanine watched the scenario feeling very stressed out.

Meanwhile, Brendan had Grovyle defeat this grunt's pokemon too. He saw a warp panel. (That'll hopefully lead us to the submarine or May. Either would be good.) "Come on Grovyle. We have to keep going."

Grovyle nodded and they went to the next warp panel.

Back with May... May's feet were a few feet from the Carvanhas. Flygon had finally stopped the decent. A Carvanha leaped out of the water to bite May. But she pulled up her feet to evade it. Flygon flapped his wings hard once and was able to start to fly back up. And once he was a safe distance from the nasty pokemon, he put May on his back and continued. Arcanine sighed with relief as they made their way back. Now that gravity wasn't against them, Flygon was able to quickly fly out and land by Arcanine. May got off his back and was happy to get out of there.

"Thanks Flygon. You saved me." Flygon looked a little embarrassed. He thought that anyone would do the same in his situation. May smiled and recalled him. "Well, that was probably the only trap in this room. Time to move on to the next."

Arcanine agreed and they warped to the next room. This room looked professional. It had a model of a ship next to a desk. A few cases were on display and a phone was on the wall.

"I wonder if this is Archie's office."

Well, there was a big comfy looking chair that looked like a boss's chair. It probably was. Instead of another warp panel, there were some stairs. May planned on moving on... but was stopped when she saw two things. One, a nice big nugget that was worth a lot of money. And two...

(No way... how would he get his hands on a... on a....) "...Master ball...."

Something trainers would pay a fortune for. A Master ball can capture ANY pokemon without fail. No matter what. Because of that, Master balls are incredibly rare.

(Such a thing shouldn't be in the hands of Team Aqua. That's it. It's mine now.) May thought.

Stealing it was justified... kind of. May went to go get it and the nugget. Hey, if she was gonna get the Master Ball, she might as well get the other thing too. Two Electrode suddenly jumped down from the ceiling.

"Electrode."

"Trode."

"Looks like we have to get through them first." May said.

With Brendan... he found two generators. This hideout used a lot of power. Half of it was to keep the traps working. There were other machines in the room. Brendan briefly wondered what they were used for until Grovyle pointed to another Aqua Grunt.

(Another one? This is getting old.) Brendan thought.

The grunt laughed. "Wahahah, I grew weary of waiting! You owe me a battle, too! My comrades warned me of your strength. But I appreciate a challenge! Get ready to battle!"

Back to where May was...

"Trode..." One of the Electrodes fell over.

The other one collapsed right after. "Trode..."

The Electrode weren't too bad. May's pokemon were able to defeat them without trouble.

(And now... the Master ball is mine.) She picked it up, along with the nugget and went for the stairs.

Brendan had Grovyle quickly defeat the grunt. It was another easy battle. But all these grunts had a mission.

"Tired of waiting... Lost and dazed..." (Boss...Is this enough?) The grunt seemed to be talking nonsense, so Brendan and Grovyle moved on.

May and Arcanine made their way upstairs and saw a grunt talking on the phone. The grunt saw them and smiled. "Fuel supply loaded A-Ok! In-cruise snacks loaded A-Ok! Nothing left to do but to KO a pesky meddler!"

(Sounds like they're almost ready. I have to speed things up.) May thought and got ready for another fight.

While May was having a pokemon battle with him, Brendan was busy trying to find his way out of a room. It was filled with warp panels. Every time he tried to use one, it just teleported him to a different one in the same room. He and Grovyle kept trying, but it wasn't working. They were stuck.

"Okay, you use the ones on the right side. I'll do the ones on the left. If one of us leaves the room, the other will know that the other side of the room is the way out." Grovyle nodded and they started testing the panels again.

May had defeated the grunt in the meantime.

The grunt recalled his pokemon and laughed. "I took a serious licking! Humph! This was supposed to happen! My mission was to just hold you up! Hahahahaha!"

(Drat! They're buying time to get things ready and escape.) Rather than dwell on that, May and Arcanine ran to the next set of stairs. Where they saw yet, another grunt standing guard.

The grunt walked over. She stared at May for a moment before taunting her. "Heh, how do you like the warp panels? They are the hideout's pride and joy! You're clueless about where you are, aren't you? Fluster and tire out the enemy, then lower the boom! That's our plan!"

"Enough talking. Hurry up and release your pokemon!" May yelled.

Grovyle found a warp panel that led out of the room. And was very lucky to find the control room with no one inside. The Aqua members must have been too busy. Grovyle walked up to the control panel. It looked very complicated. He looked up to a bunch of screens. On one he saw May having a pokemon battle with some girl grunt. Another with Brendan still stuck in that room. But Grovyle also saw the submarine. Some Aqua members were getting inside. They had to be almost ready for departure. Grovyle looked around for something that would help, and he saw a label on one of the levers. It said "traps". It was switched on. Grovyle took a hold of it and pushed the lever down. All the traps were now switched off. Good. Now if only he could find a way to get Brendan out of that room. And hopefully stop the sub from leaving.

After a minute, May won the pokemon battle.

"What's wrong with you? You're not tired at all!" The grunt yelled.

May and Arcanine headed towards the warp panel. The Grunt recalled her pokemon and looked at the pokeball. "That reminds me... I can't remember where I put the Master ball. If I fail to guard it, our Boss will chew me out..."

May couldn't help but have a small smile as she was warped to a different part of the hideout. She and Arcanine found themselves in an area where they could hear water. And not only that. Arcanine started to growl. He was positive he smelled Archie and someone else he didn't like. They walked up a little and an Aqua member turned around surprised.

It was Aqua Admin Matt. Matt quickly got out his phone. "Boss! That kid is here already!"

"We need at least 2 minutes! Stall for time! Don't fail me this time!" Archie yelled into the phone.

2:00 He abruptly hung up. Matt planned on making his boss proud. He stood in front of the only opening to the sub. Everything else was railed off. May and Arcanine came up. They saw the sub, it looked like it was almost ready to leave!

Matt laughed. "Hehehe... Got here already, did you? We underestimated you! But this is it! I wont lose like I did at Mt. Chimney. I'm a cut above the grunts you've seen so far."

May saw right through what he was doing. "Stop stalling for time. Either get out of the way or get ready to fight."

"I'm not stalling for time. I'm gonna pulverize you! Go Carvanha! Show em what you're made of!"

1:30 He released his Carvanha and May let out Lapras.

"Thunderbolt." May told Lapras.

Lapras charged up electricity and hit Carvanha with the super-effective move. Carvanha didn't stand a chance and fainted.

Matt recalled his pokemon. "Well, it looks like you are stronger than before. But so are my pokemon." (Keep stalling. I have to buy enough time.) If all his pokemon were knocked out now, he was sure he would be pushed aside to get to the submarine. "Get ready to face the Team Aqua mascot! Sharpedo!"

1:00 He tossed out the pokeball containing Sharpedo. Sharpedo growled at Lapras, but she wasn't fazed.

"Surprised? One of my Carvanha evolved." The Admin said with pride.

"Use Thunderbolt again." (I don't have time to take his bait.) May thought.

Once again, Matt's pokemon was knocked out in one shot. "Darn..." (I only have my Mightyena left.) "Well I know you think the battle is over, but I have one more pokemon. I didn't have him with me on Mt. Chimney. But here he is now in all his glory! Mightyena!"

His Mightyena came out of the pokeball looking riled up. May knew Arcanine would want this fight. "That's enough Lapras. Arcanine you're up."

:30 Arcanine growled at the Mightyena. He really didn't like Mightyenas.

"Flamethrower."

Arcanine quickly blew his flamethrower and instantly KO'd that Mightyena. Admin Matt recalled his pokemon.

:20

"Hehehe... So, I lost too..."

"Yeah, now move out of the way! Or Arcanine will move you for me."

Arcanine growled to back up that statement.

:10

"You are such a fool. Hehehe! While I was toying with you, our Boss got through his preparations! You were too slow!"

:0 Matt turned behind him to look at the sub. It lowered into the water completely and escaped.

"No!" May yelled.

"Yes. Hehehe! Our Boss has already gone on his way to some cave under the sea!"

(I failed? No! I refuse to accept that!) "Tell me everything you know!" May commanded.

Matt just shook his head. "I'm not telling. And as a matter of fact, now that the Boss isn't here to say no, I'm gonna take care of you. This will teach you some manners!"

Yep, he planned on hitting her. But before his fist could reach her, Arcanine clamped down on his arm.

"Ow! Stupid dog! Let go of me!"

Arcanine just bit harder and lowered himself down to force Matt on his knees. Arcanine found it funny that Matt would try to hit May right in front of him. And think that he would get away with it.

May wasn't really paying attention to that. She was upset that she couldn't stop them. (All that work getting here... was it for nothing? ...oh yeah, Arcanine is biting him. Better tell him to stop.) "Thanks Arcanine, you can stop now."

Arcanine pulled up and Matt kept trying to pull away from Arcanine. He let go and Matt fell into the water.

Matt examined his arm while staying afloat. It looked like it was okay. (Hm. I'm surprised it's not bleeding. Oh well, all's well that ends well. I completed my mission.) "I'll tell you all that I know after all. But it wont be very helpful. If you're going to give chase, you'd better search the big, wide sea beyond Lilycove. But will you find it then? I highly doubt it! It's a big ocean out there. Hehehe!"

May recalled Lapras and it hit her. She really did fail. (If I spent less time stealing from them and more time finding the sub I would have made it on time!) She thought.

Matt kept laughing from where he was in the water. Team Aqua 2. Pesky girl 0. May and Arcanine went to the next warp panel. They still had to find Brendan and Grovyle.

Meanwhile... Brendan finally made it to the control room. Grovyle greeted him and pointed to a stairway. It led down. They went down the stairway and made it to the room that they were cut off from May before.

Brendan started to think about that. (This leads us back near the beginning. Maybe we should go back and-)

May and Arcanine suddenly appeared on the warp panel.

"May! Hey, what happened? Did you find the sub?" Brendan asked.

May looked down in shame. "Yeah... but they got away. I failed..."

Preview: It seems that all hope is gone. Archie got away with the Red Orb. Whatever he is planning is being put into motion. The day is still not done. Maybe Brendan can convince May there still could be a chance. Next time... Chapter 24 A glimmer of hope

**A/N: Hope all the switching between Brendan and May wasn't too confusing. The next chapter will be filler. There will be bonding time between May and Brendan. But don't expect anything big to happen between them. You'll see what I mean.**


	24. Chapter 24 A glimmer of hope

**A/N: My vacation is over and it's back to the life as a student for me. It was nice while it lasted. I'll be very busy but I'll make time to update as usual. It's not too hard since all I have to do is edit these chapters. However, writing new ones has come to a screeching halt. Between editing these chapters, college life and working on 'Tina's diary, it's hard to find the time to write new chapters of May's journey. That's part of the reason updates will be once a week after the "movie." 6 chapters to go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I just buy the games and make up stories about them.**

Chapter 24 A glimmer of hope

Brendan and May left the Aqua hideout in defeat. They went to the pokemon center to get their pokemon healed. After her pokemon were healed, May went to the room the pokemon nurse offered and laid on the bed.

Brendan knew she was feeling a little down since she was only seconds too late to stop Team Aqua. He sat next to Grovyle in the main room of the center. (What can I do to bring May out of this slump?)

Then he remembered all the nice things in Lilycove. This city actually attracted quite a few tourists. All the Aqua members that were walking along left, so it would be that much nicer. He stood up and decided that having a look around Lilycove would do the job.

Over in "May's room" Arcanine was laying down on the floor by the bed. He took a quick sniff and knew someone was coming.

"Arar."

"Brendan? I wonder why he's coming." May said.

Brendan opened the door to see an interesting scene. May was on the bed getting her back massaged by Miltank. "Um... did you hurt your back?"

"No, Miltank just wanted to do this for me." (It's shocking how well she can do this with hooves.) "Anyway, shouldn't you knock before coming into my room? I could have been changing." May said.

"This isn't your room. And if I recall correctly, you didn't knock before coming into my room when we met." Brendan countered.

"Ah, touche." May sat up and Miltank stopped. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I thought you would want to look around Lilycove." Brendan said.

May sighed before saying, "Let me guess... to make me feel like I didn't mess up? Miltank felt the need to make me feel better too. But failing to take back an orb with who knows what kind of power from the bad guys isn't exactly something a person could let go easily. I might have just doomed us all. Honestly, I don't need pity. I'm not crying, I'm not feeling-" (very) "-depressed. I am just trying to think of how I could possibly fix this big mess."

"How about you stop thinking about it and see the city with me?" Brendan asked.

May couldn't believe he would say that after what happened. (Forget about it?! Is he crazy?! With that orb, Archie could be doing something that will cause the sea to expand and mess with the forces of nature! How could he be so calm? Asking if... if I could see the city with him... With him... I would like to spend time with him. Plus, I could pretend it's a date.)

Her heart won over her logical side. Forget about the world's balance, she was going to spend time with Brendan!

"Okay, fine. You win." She relented.

"Good, now lets go to the Art museum." Brendan said.

Before you knew it, they were out of the center and on their way to the museum. Miltank had returned to her pokeball, but Grovyle stayed out along with Arcanine. May was already feeling a little better about the situation. Here she was, walking to see some art with her crush. How could she not feel better? The people of Lilycove were still talking. But now it was positive.

"Ahoy, did you know? Someone punted Team Aqua out of the way for us! That got the Wailmer out of the cove, so we can get our boats out again." The sailor said.

The angry woman was now happy. "My missing pokemon... It came back without me noticing!"

May was glad things were better for the people of Lilycove. You could see the beauty of this place again.

May, Brendan, Arcanine and Grovyle arrived at Lilycove Museum after a minute or two. They entered and the museum was very nice. Especially since they didn't have to pay to get in. They went to the first painting. It's a painting of a beautiful, smiling woman with a pokemon on her lap. The next one was a painting of a grass pokemon swaying in the breeze. The pokemon appeared to be enjoying the wind's gentle caress.

"How do you like it here so far?" Brendan asked.

"I have to admit, it's pretty nice. Have you been here before?" May asked.

"Yeah, when I was little. When my dad wasn't completely wrapped up in work, he and my mom would take me to Lilycove for a nice vacation. We usually had to spend the night at the Inn here. But it was fun."

They moved on to the next painting. It's an odd landscape with bizarre and fantastic scenery. Grovyle looked at the next painting. It was a delicious-looking painting of berries. He personally liked berries. That painting was starting to make him hungry. They went to the next two paintings. But they weren't really interested in them. These paintings were old and the paint was peeling here and there.

They went to the last painting. May was having a hard time figuring out what it was. "Hey Brendan, you've been here before. What is this painting?" (It looks like a Golbat standing by a woman with blonde hair. But it's too blurry to tell.)

"This is a painting of a legendary pokemon from long ago. This artist must have painted it from imagination." Brendan said.

May, Arcanine and Grovyle tilted their heads at the painting.

"...What legendary pokemon? It looks like a bunch of colors spattered on." May said.

"Well, the pokemon probably went extinct a long time ago."

With that being the last painting, they went over to the sculptures. There was a huge stone tablet inscribed with pokemon and dense text in the small characters of an ancient, unreadable language. And there was a big pokeball carved from a black stone. The information said that it was apparently used in festivals in the olden days. Last but not least was a replica of a famous sculpture. It depicts an ancient bird pokemon. Well, that's what the info said.

"That honestly looks like a Pidgeot to me." Brendan said.

May agreed with him. "Yep, looks like one to me too." ("Ancient bird pokemon" my butt.)

After seeing the rest of the Art museum, they left and Brendan led the way to the next destination. (If May is anything like my mom, she'll love this.)

They stopped in front of the Lilycove Dept. store.

"This is the only department store in Hoenn. So you should definitely check it out."

Now May wasn't a girlie girl. Nor was she a tomboy. She always liked to think of herself in the middle. When she thought about shopping in this place... she felt the pull of her girlie side. (I wonder what this place has. I wanna see!) "Lets go."

They all went in and May looked around for a while on each floor. She bought 20 Ultraballs. Which were great for catching pokemon. But Brendan started to question her judgement when she picked up a certain item.

The man behind the counter saw what she picked up. "Hello Miss. Would you like to buy this comtank?"

"What is it?" May asked.

"It's a compact scuba tank. You can swim underwater and breathe with this."

Something seemed a little fishy to May. "It says it costs 200P. That's pretty cheap for something like this."

"Okay, you got me. It's high-tech, and you don't carry a huge tank on your back. All a person needs to do is put it in their mouth and the small air containers let you breathe. It sounds nice, but most people prefer a scuba tank since the Comtank can only hold up to 35 minutes of air. So the price was marked down. It's getting really hard to sell this."

She just shrugged. "It's cheap, so I don't see any problem. As long as it works."

The man perked up at the sound of a sale. "Oh it works just as I said."

"Okay I'll buy it."

"What? What do you need that for?" Brendan asked her.

"Nothing really. It just sounds cool. I might use it for something one day."

She paid for it and Brendan couldn't believe she would buy that. They left the Dept. Store and May started thinking about what happened earlier again.

Brendan noticed her spacing out and thought of the perfect way to bring her out of it. "Hey May, you hungry?"

(Oh yeah, I skipped lunch. With all that happened I totally forgot.) "Yeah."

"Then lets get something to eat for dinner and eat it at the cape."

"That sounds really nice." (Woohoo! Dinner by the ocean with Brendan!)

And so, they got a bunch of food and started walking over to the cape. Where the view of the ocean was the best. Brendan and May sat down in the grass and released all their pokemon. Lapras, Wailmer, Miltank, Numel, Flygon, Swellow, Grumpig, and Grovyle. Arcanine was already out. Lapras and Wailmer were not only happy because of the food, but because they were swimming in the ocean. Everyone started eating. Miltank made sure she sat next to Grumpig. Grumpig didn't care if she sat by him or not.

May thought that this little set up was nice. But she was losing focus. (How can I sit here enjoying myself when Team Aqua is getting away with the Red Orb? But what can I do? They are long gone. Drat! If I just didn't keep setting off those stupid traps... and what is the deal with Archie taking the Red Orb? If anything shouldn't he-)

Arcanine sat by her. He knew it wasn't her fault. And he knew that there still had to be a way to fix things.

Grovyle came up to him. (What's up?)

Arcanine answered, (May's feeling bad about Team Aqua getting away. I can smell it. I want to tell her that all hope isn't lost. It's times like this that I wish I could speak human.)

(That might not be necessary. Look.) Grovyle said.

They both looked at Brendan. He had noticed that May was very quiet. "You're not still thinking about Team Aqua are you?"

"I can't help it. This is too confusing." May said.

"What is so confusing?"

May took out the Blue Orb. "The Blue Orb has the power of Ky... whatever pokemon it was called right? The power of the pokemon of the sea. So why would Archie take the Red Orb. With the power of the pokemon of the land?"

"....Hmm.... you're right. That is confusing. He should have taken the Blue Orb. But then again, I doubt he would make a mistake." Brendan said.

May sighed and put the Blue Orb back in her bag. Archie was going to use the power of the Red Orb to mess with nature and yet, she was too slow to prevent that. "I wish I could have stopped him. I promised those old folks I would retrieve the orb and restore peace. I guess that was broken."

Brendan noticed she had six badges and thought of something to lift the mood. He sat next to May and patted her back for some comfort. "Don't give up. You can still keep your promise. Now, you have six gym badges right?"

"Yeah..."

Brendan pointed out over the ocean. "Way out there is Mossdeep city. You should head out there and get your badge. There are only two left. I'm sure that with your pokemon, getting that badge should be easy."

"That sounds nice. But I don't think it would feel right to completely ignore Team Aqua in favor of getting the next badge." May said.

"But this badge is very important. And Mossdeep is too. Way over there is an HM holder. At least that's what I heard. They hold the HM called Dive. That move makes it so a pokemon can freely explore the deep ocean. I will loan you Wailmer. He can look for traces of where Team Aqua went. But that badge is required."

May started to feel hope again.

(May's traveling tips. Traveling with a smart friend has benefits. Their knowledge can help you through your trip.)

"So there is still a chance..." (Wherever Team Aqua is going, I might be able to track them down! That is, if there is enough time.) "You'll really loan me your Wailmer?" She asked.

"Of course. Just for a while though."

"Thank you Brendan. I'll hopefully be able to track down Team Aqua and get the Red Orb back."

He had to stop May right there. "Whoa. Wait a second. If Wailmer finds traces of Team Aqua, you should call me right away."

(Call him?) "You are leaving?"

"Well, yeah. I... I plan on going home to Littleroot. You know how I'm helping my dad with his Pokedex, right? Well, It's coming together pretty decently, so I should show him." Brendan said.

"I see..." (Aw... I was hoping I could spend more time with Brendan.) "Well it was nice hanging out with you. Even with the whole Team Aqua situation."

Brendan smiled and looked back over at the sea. "It was nice seeing you too."

"So when do you leave?"

"Early tomorrow." (I'll turn right around if she calls to say Wailmer found something though. It's really a bother Swellow's wing is hurt. He could have flown me right back here if that was the case.) Brendan thought.

Their little conversation continued while the pokemon enjoyed themselves.

(He made May feel happy again. Brendan's not so bad.) Arcanine said.

Grovyle nodded. (Yep, that's Brendan for you.)

Over with Miltank and Grumpig. Miltank was happily eating with him. (Doesn't May and Brendan look like a official couple when they sit by the ocean talking like that?)

Grumpig looked at them and shrugged. (Looks like they're just talking to me. And not about anything romantic.)

(Maybe so, but it's obvious that May likes Brendan.) Miltank said.

Grumpig looked at them again for a moment. (Really? I don't see it. Anyway, it doesn't involve us. So we shouldn't get into their business.)

Miltank started saying, (But May is our friend...)

(Exactly why we shouldn't talk about her behind her back.) Grumpig said.

(Okay fine. Lets talk about us.) Miltank said.

Okay, now he was confused. (Us? What do you mean by that?)

(You and me of course.) She hugged Grumpig and he sighed.

All he wanted to do was eat. Not talk about lovey-dovey stuff. And then get hugged! Grumpig patted her back to let her know he wanted the hug to end. Miltank complied and smiled. Grumpig grabbed a bag of chips before replying. (There isn't anything really to say.)

Miltank just kept smiling. (You'll change your mind one of these days. Now, can you pass the chips?)

He did and they started eating in peace again. Flygon, Swellow and Numel watched the comic scene.

Meanwhile... over in Slateport, Gabby was very happy. "We not only battled May, but we also got an important interview with Capt. Stern!"

Ty nodded. "Yep, and it should be ready to air tonight." (Getting that call right after battling May was unexpected. I wasn't sure if we could make it back to Slateport in time. I'm glad we did though.)

It was very tiring to travel all over the place like that. Honestly, they barely had time to eat. But Gabby brought it on herself. She was the one who wanted to travel and battle so much. Other cameramen quit because of the demanding job. Ty's position as her cameraman was easy to get. He was glad of that fact.

"I wonder what we should do now." Gabby said.

"How about taking a break? It's been a long day." Ty said.

"Rest is for the weak! Lets work on the script for some of our other trainer interviews."

(More work after all this? Well, her old cameramen warned me that they quit because of her demanding so much. I've gotta get her to simmer down.) "Hey, how about we check out the market?"

Gabby really seemed to consider that. Ty was starting to feel hope.... until. "I guess we could do a story on the market. Yes... I'll call the boss and pitch the idea."

"No, not doing a story. I mean look around."

It looked like she barely understood what he said. "Just looking around? Look, if you don't want to work that's okay. We can train Magneton and Loudred instead." Gabby released her Magneton. And before Ty could suggest otherwise... "Come out Loudred. You too."

From the pokeball strapped to his waist, Ty's Loudred came out. Ty sighed, Gabby had the respect of his pokemon. It was almost as if they both were Loudred's trainer.

"Good, now let's get out of the city to train." Gabby told them.

Ty was able to take command of Magneton if need be. So it didn't bother him that his pokemon would do anything Gabby wanted. But he didn't like how Gabby was going to work herself to death. "No Loudred. We are not training today."

Gabby looked at him like he was crazy. Loudred and Magneton looked at their trainers, wondering if this was the start of a fight. "What are you doing? They have to train if they want to get stronger."

"I know. But that battle earlier was training enough. Lets eat some dinner and then stay at a hotel to sleep." Ty suggested.

(Ty almost never disagrees with me. He must be tired. All right.) "...Sleep? Are you kidding? When we get to that hotel I'm watching my interview with Capt. Stern! Lets go! We're going to the hotel."

Gabby recalled her Magneton and walked off. Ty was glad and handed Loudred the camera to carry. Then they quickly followed after her. (Oh Gabby... you are so bold. Which is one of the reasons I love you.) He stopped to sigh for a moment and Loudred patted his back.

Loudred knew Ty was going into one of his "I love Gabby but I'm depressed since I can't tell her" moods again.

Gabby turned around and saw Ty and Loudred stopped. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" (My darling.)

Back in Lilycove with May and Brendan... they were talking when an old couple walked over. They looked happy and were laughing.

The old man approached. "Hello youngsters. This is a very special to me and my wife. It makes me happy to see you here. Even as we grow old and wrinkled, the sea remains forever young with the vivid brilliance of life... Fwohoho fwohohohoho..."

The old woman spoke up. "My husband is very poetic. It reminds me of the good old days. It was sixty years ago that my husband proposed to me here. The sea remains as beautiful as ever. Seeing you two here really reminds me of that day. Mufufufu mufufufufufu..."

The old couple left and May was a little embarrassed. (She just had to say that while I'm here with Brendan.) She thought.

"That was a nice couple. Especially since they shared their story." Brendan said.

May forgot her embarrassment and couldn't help but smile. "I guess you're right. They were a little cute couple."

It didn't take long before sun started to set. So May and Brendan recalled their pokemon.

May kept Arcanine out. (I am so tired. All that stuff with Team Aqua zapped my energy.)

"We should head back to the pokemon center. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Brendan said.

(That's right, he said he would leave early. I should wake up early too.) "You're right. Let's go back."

They started walking back to the pokemon center. Arcanine stopped to look back at the cape. It was the most relaxing time they've had in a while. He knew he had Brendan to thank. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have gone out.

May noticed he had fallen behind a little. "Arcanine? Is something wrong?"

Arcanine looked back to May and started walking again. The day was really bad. But for a few hours, they could have a little fun. And that's what mattered. Arcanine knew this though, he would make Team Aqua regret making May feel sad.

Once they got to the center, May and Brendan went to their own rooms. May sat on the bed and put away her side bag. (First I get a call from Brendan saying there is trouble. Then I hurry over to Lilycove to stop Team Aqua. I fight with Brendan and we both end up going up to Mt. Pyre. Then Archie steals a Red Orb with some kind of special power and runs off. Vibrava evolved and was able to fly me to Slateport. Where Archie steals a sub. I go all the way back and find out where their hideout is. And end up being left in the dust. Failing to get the orb back. Finally, Brendan takes me to a few nice places in Lilycove and we had a nice time. All in all... a big day.) "I'm ready for some sleep. How about you Arcanine?"

"Ar." He nodded and curled up on the floor. May fell asleep soon after that. And throughout the night, she didn't have a single nightmare. That was a nice end to the day.

Preview: May heads to Mossdeep and finds a few surprises. Unknown to her and the rest of the people of Hoenn, something is about to happen. Something so big, it might affect the entire region. Next time... Chapter 25 Into the deep

**A/N: Sorry if all the romance related stuff bothered you. Things go back to normal in Chapter 25. I'll try to have that ready by Thursday but I can't promise I will. Oh, and if you did like the "romance" then sorry there wont be more for a while. Well... at least not as much as this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25 Into the deep

**A/N: 5 chapters away from the "movie" now. That will be a massive chapter so I should start editing these chapters sooner. Sometimes I've just edited these chapters in a sitting. The "movie" chapter will be impossible for me to edit in a day. Well anyway, this chapter marks the 300 page mark. Making May's journey the longest story I have EVER written. **

**My first fan fiction was a pokemon fic called Char. It was about a Charmander growing up and having an adventure and blah blah blah. I made it a long time ago when I was very young. Looking back at it now makes me cringe. There were so many things wrong with it.** **That's why I destroyed most of the evidence that I wrote it. Why am I saying this? Well if you remember then you'll see a reference at some point as a joke. Not in this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest... whoops wrong story. I mean I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 25 Into the deep

Early in the morning, Brendan woke up and got ready. He planned on giving May his Wailmer and then leaving for Littleroot. Brendan walked out of the room and went over to see May. He opened the door... not thinking about her privacy. But May wasn't there. The bed was empty and made up.

(Where is she? I thought May would still be asleep. I guess I should check outside.) Brendan left the pokemon center and went to look for her. It didn't take long. He spotted May with Arcanine, Miltank and Grumpig.

"Okay, one more time. Ready?" May asked them.

"Ar."

"Grumpig."

"Millo."

May started giving them orders. "Miltank, Heal Bell."

The ball on Miltank's tail glowed. She swung it and a nice jingle was heard.

May nodded in approval. "Good. Now Grumpig, use Bounce."

Grumpig hopped up and then bounced on his tail spring. He bounced so high, a person would think he was a bird.

(That might be a little too high. I can barely see him.) May thought.

Grumpig fell back down very fast. But he landed on his tail so he didn't hurt himself.

"That was excellent. Now, Arcanine, do Extreme Speed."

Arcanine seemed to disappear for a second. But then reappeared right where he was.

"Very good. I can't wait to see you use these moves in battle." May said to them.

Brendan couldn't help but say, "Wow."

May was surprised to see Brendan walk over. She didn't know he was watching.

"Did your pokemon learn new moves?" He asked.

"Yeah. I woke up really early. So I decided to train all of my pokemon. They all went to level 55." May said.

That was a shock to Brendan. (Woah! 55!? All of them? May trained them to be that strong in such little time? She is amazing.)

"I wanted them to have one more training session before-" (I look for Team Aqua) "-the next gym battle. Miltank, Grumpig, you can return to your pokeballs." She recalled Miltank and Grumpig.

Brendan handed her the pokeball containing Wailmer. "He's not as strong as your pokemon now, but he should help in finding Aqua's trail."

"Thanks Brendan. I'll give Wailmer back as soon as I can."

"No problem. Well... I should be heading back home now. Don't forget to call me if you find something. Or for anything else."

(Leaving already? Well he did say he would.) "I will. Bye Brendan."

Brendan smiled and waved to her. "See ya, neighbor."

Then May and Brendan went their separate ways. May and Arcanine walked towards the beach. Brendan walked in the direction of Fortree. Neither of them knew that this was the beginning of a big day.

May and Arcanine arrived at the beach. It was nice and empty. "This will take a while. You should go back in your pokeball." Arcanine agreed and returned to his pokeball. Then May released Lapras in the water. "Okay Lapras. Lets hurry and get to Mossdeep."

"La." Lapras helped May on her back and started swimming in the direction of Mossdeep city. Lapras swam at a steady pace. It was nice to go swimming like this.

May started to think about her training with Lapras earlier. (I could of had Lapras learn some strong new moves while training. But moves like Sheer Cold and Hydro pump don't have good accuracy. Better to have moves that hit every time then a strong move that doesn't. I don't think she minds though. Now that I think of it, she's the only pokemon I have that hasn't learned a new move.)

Her thinking was cut off as Lapras started humming. Which sounded like the song she put May to sleep with before. "Man, you're in a good mood."

Lapras looked back to nod and smile before turning back. May noticed the Mystic water tied around her neck. May had given her pokemon different items today since the EXP share wasn't really important anymore. The Mystic water made water attacks stronger. May took off Arcanine's Soothe Bell and gave him Charcoal so his fire attack would be stronger. Miltank kept the Silk scarf which made normal moves stronger. May had given Flygon Soft sand and Grumpig held the Amulet coin. Which would help them get more money.

After an hour at sea, May and Lapras spotted Mossdeep. They were getting very close. (First I'll find the HM. Then I'll have Wailmer look for Team Aqua's trail.) Lapras swam up to the shore and let May off. "Thanks Lapras. You can return now."

She had Lapras recalled and walked into Mossdeep. It looked like a nice place. A few people were Wailmer watching. Mossdeep didn't look too big, so finding the HM called Dive probably wouldn't take too long. May released Arcanine and started looking around. They came up to a house that was near the space center. A rocket could clearly be seen next to the large building. May and Arcanine walked in the house and saw two sisters and a Wingull...

(That wingull looks familiar. But I'm sure it's not Peeko.) May thought.

The older sister spoke up. "Welcome trainer. Is there something I can do for you?"

(I'll think of it later.) "Yes. Where can I find the HM holder for Dive?" May asked.

The strange younger sister walked up. "I think you are looking for the man that lives near the pokemon center. He has it."

"Thanks for telling me. That makes things a lot easier." May said.

"You're welcome." The little sister took a note from the Wingull and started reading it.

(Okay, that really seems familiar.) This was probably going to bother May all day.

The older sister told May, "You must be wondering what that is all about. My little sister exchanges mail with her boyfriend in Fortree. ...I don't envy her one bit at all."

"I didn't say that you did." May said.

The older sister paused. "...I know..."

Then May finally go it. (Oh yeah! I remember now!) "Hey, I saw him. He gave a letter to that Wingull and obviously sent them over here. That's a long way from here."

The strange little sister said, "That's right. Even though I can't see him since he lives in Fortree, my pokemon carries mail back and forth for us. I'm not lonesome, even though we are apart." Wingull suddenly ran outside and flew away. "Whoops. Wingull left for Fortree before I could give him another letter. Oh well... Wingull is a little forgetful at times."

"...Well anyway, thanks for telling me where to find the HM." May said.

The older sister smiled. "It was our pleasure. Just remember, it's the house closest to the water. Very close to the pokemon center."

After hearing that, May left their house to go find the HM holder. She came up to a house that seemed to be the right place.

Arcanine sniffed the ground and looked at the door. "Ar. Ar ar."

(Odd. I wonder what he's trying to say.) Rather than go through a whole process of charades, May just opened the door to see who was inside. They went in and the man inside was started and walked over. To May's surprise, she saw the man was- "Steven?"

"May?" Steven said in surprise.

(Arcanine must have smelled Steven. Wait. Is this his house?) "Um... do you live here?"

"Yes, this is my place. It's a little embarrassing how empty it is here." Steven said.

The only things there were his big table, a few rocks on display, a small bookshelf and chair. Other than that, the house was pretty empty. The rocks on display looked familiar. May couldn't put her finger on it. She saw something like this a long time ago. But where?

"Oh, here, you should take this HM. It contains Dive. I've already taught my pokemon." Steven gave her the HM.

"So you had Dive. Thank you for giving this to me."

"You are very welcome. By the way, you have the sixth badge now right? And you are going to get the seventh?

"Yep, that's the plan." May said.

"Very nice. After you win the seventh badge you'll need just one more to qualify for the pokemon league challenge. Well, good luck in your gym battle." Steven said.

May started walking towards the door. "Thanks. Well I should go now."

"Okay, but I should let you know that I'm not at home very often. So this might be the last time we meet for a while. So take care." Steven said.

They said their goodbyes and May left. Steven closed the door and was glad to see May.

(Her pokemon are getting stronger. I can tell by the way her Arcanine looked. But at their current strength... they are not strong enough for the big leagues. Keep training May.) Steven went over to look at his rock collection. It still seemed like there was room for improvement. (I should go find more rare stones before leaving again.)

By the beach, May released Wailmer. "Okay Wailmer. Are you ready to look for team Aqua?"

"Wail!"

"Okay. Do your best. I'll do the same when I get the next badge." She held out the HM and it's power went into Wailmer. He learned Dive.

Wailmer quickly dove underwater to look for traces of Team Aqua. May put the HM away and started walking to the Mossdeep gym. She hoped that after she won the battle, Wailmer would be back with good news.

May and Arcanine came up to the gym. The sign for it surprised May. (What?) "It says Mossdeep city pokemon gym leaders: Liza & Tate The mystic combination!" (Two gym leaders? What is this about?) "Weird. Well lets go inside."

She hoped Gym Dude was there. The sign didn't give any clue as to what pokemon type the leader... or leaders, used. They went in.

Sure enough, Gym Dude was waiting. Right by the door in fact. He was happy to see her. "Yo, how's it going, Champion-bound May?" He asked.

"Good. But does this gym have two leaders?"

'Yep. And the gym leaders here use psychic-type pokemon. If you go up against them with fighting- or poison-type pokemon, they'll inflict horrible damage! Plus, they'll come at you with outstanding combination attacks." Gym Dude said.

"So... it will be a 2 on 2 battle, right?"

"Exactly. If you want to win, you'll need to show them how tight you are with your pokemon. Go for it! I'm sure you can win this! I'll be watching."

"Thanks again." (Psychic pokemon. They are weak against dark attacks. Arcanine and Flygon's Crunch attack should work.) After talking with him, May went through the whole process of getting to the gym leaders. The gym trainers didn't make things easier. But May found her way. Flipping switches and battling trainers didn't take too long.

She made her way to two girls. They had to be the gym leaders but...

(They're the youngest gym leaders I've ever seen! They have to be 12 or 13!) May thought in surprise.

The two girls came over to May looking very happy. And they looked a lot alike.

"Hello there, trainer. My name is Tate. And this is my sister." Tate said.

"Hey, my name is Liza." Liza said.

"Hi... my name's May." This was a little weird for May. But she wasn't bad at 2 on 2 matches. The girls on the other hand, were a little odd.

"Hehehe... Were you surprised?" Tate asked.

"Fufufu... Were you surprised?: Liza asked.

"That there are two Gym Leaders? We're twins!" Tate and Liza shouted at the same time.

"We don't need to talk because..." Tate started.

"We can each determine what..." Liza continued.

"The other is thinking..." Tate continued.

"All in our minds!" Liza finished.

(Man that is annoying.) "I challenge you both for the badge." May said.

Tate and Liza looked at each other and smiled before taking out their pokeballs.

"This combination of ours..." Tate started.

"Can you beat it?" Liza finished.

They released their Lunatone and Solrock.

(Those are Rock-Psychic pokemon. On second thought, I'll have Flygon sit this out and use Lapras.) May released Lapras from her pokeball.

"Our pokemon are Lunatone and Solrock!" Tate and Liza shouted in excitement.

"I'm going with Arcanine and Lapras." May said,

The battle for the seventh badge began. Gym Dude watched from afar to see how May's pokemon would do.

"Arcanine, use Crunch on Lunatone. Lapras use surf."

Arcanine ran forward and bit Lunatone very hard. The super-effective attack nearly knocked Lunatone out. But Arcanine was shaken off. Arcanine jumped back next to Lapras to make room for her attack. A big wave crashed down on both Solrock and Lunatone. Lunatone was knocked out. But Solrock hung in there despite the super-effective water attack. Liza recalled Lunatone.

"Aw... poor Lunatone." Tate said.

"But the battle isn't over yet." Liza said.

The twins called out foe an attack together. "Use Psychic on Lapras!"

Solrock was hurt very bad, but was able to hit Lapras with a psychic blast. Lapras shook off the hit and didn't seem to be fazed. Tate quickly pulled out a Hyper potion and healed Solrock of all damage. May was waiting for them to bring out a new pokemon. But they didn't seem to have another one.

It was now two on one. Lunatone and Solrock were stronger than May expected, but she planned on finishing up the battle. "Use Crunch again."

Arcanine nodded and leapt at Solrock. The poor pokemon didn't stand a chance when Arcanine clamped down on him. Solrock was KO'd in one shot.

"What?! Our combination..." Tate started in shock.

"Was shattered!" Liza finished in shock as well.

May congratulated Arcanine and Lapras on their win. All that training really paid off. May recalled Lapras and Tate recalled Solrock.

"It can't be helped. You've won..." Tate started.

"So, in recognition, take this." Liza finished.

They handed May the Mind Badge. May gladly accepted it.

"The Mind badge enhances the Sp. ATK and Sp, DEF of pokemon." Tate said.

"It also lets you use the HM move Dive outside of battle. Experiencing it with your pokemon." Liza said.

"You should also take this, too." They gave her TM04. "That TM04 contains..." Tate started.

"Calm Mind!" Liza continued.

"It raises SP. ATK and..." Tate continued.

"It raises SP. DEF!" Liza continued.

"It's a move that's perfect..." Tate continued.

"For Psychic pokemon!" Liza finished.

May cringed. (That twin thing is getting on my nerves. I gotta get out of here.) "Thanks for the 2 on 2 battle. That was a nice change from the other gym battles."

(It is very rare that someone would beat us in battle. I can count the times on one hand. Her pokemon are tough.) Tate thought.

(Her pokemon beat ours so fast. That was the fastest battle I've ever seen.) Liza thought.

"Looks like the bond between you and your pokemon is far stronger than the bond that we share as twins." Tate said,

"You will become even stronger! We've battled you, so we know." Liza said.

Tate and Liza shouted at the same time. "On behalf of everyone here at Mossdeep gym, good luck getting the final badge!"

May and Arcanine walked back over to Gym Dude after that.

Once again, he was ecstatic. "Wow, you're astounding! You're one great trainer! I can tell your pokemon are much stronger than the last time I saw them."

"Thanks. My pokemon worked really hard to get this strong." May said.

"It's a little sad though. I watched you from the very beginning of your gym leader challenge. From humble beginnings. Now it's almost over. But I'll try not to get too depressed. I'm glad that I was a witness to all of this. You're going to the top! I can feel it! Go for it! Champion-bound May! I'll see you at the last gym!" Gym Dude happily said.

"Okay, see ya." May and Arcanine left the gym and May looked at the Mind Badge. "This is great. I got the Mind Badge."

"Aaaaarrrrrrooooo!" Arcanine stopped howling in victory as May's mood changed.

(But this means nothing if Team Aqua uses the Red Orb. I hope Wailmer found something that will help us.) "Come on Arcanine. Lets see if Wailmer returned."

Arcanine nodded and they started walking to the beach where May let Wailmer out. But once they got there, they didn't see any sign of Wailmer.

"Looks like we'll have to wait a little bit." (I'm starting to get hungry.... Hm...) "Hey, stay here and wait for Wailmer while I get us something to eat." May told him.

Arcanine agreed and looked out at the sea to spot Wailmer. May walked away and left him there. Mossdeep city was nice and serene. The pretty flowers and the many trees were relaxing. A few people passed Arcanine by as he waited.

But one little girl really liked him. She ran up to him and hugged him. Arcanine stayed still and hoped the young girl would stop. "Aw... a big dog pokemon! You're so cute! I want you to come home with me!" She tugged on Arcanine's tail to try to drag him to her house but he was too heavy.

That didn't stop her from pulling his tail though. It was starting to hurt... a lot. So Arcanine carefully pulled his tail back. So he wouldn't hurt her by mistake.

"You don't want to come home with me?" The little girl asked.

Arcanine shook his head and hoped she got the message.

"That's okay! We can play here!" She pulled his ears next and tried to see how they felt. Arcanine really wanted to run away from this pestering girl, but May expected him to stay. So... he was going to stay put. The little girl tried to crawl on his back, but Arcanine stood from his sitting position to get out of reach. Where were this girl's parents? Shouldn't they be watching her?

"Come on! I want to ride you doggie!" The girl settled on clinging to one of his legs.

Arcanine sighed. Why did he have to go through this torture?

May started to come back after her quick trip to the pokemart. She bought a bunch of sandwiches for her and her pokemon. Then she spotted Arcanine and a little girl. (Poor Arcanine. He must have a high tolerance for children. I'll help him out.)

The little girl was so happy when clinging to Arcanine. But he suddenly disappeared. The little girl looked around and didn't see a trace of him. "Doggie? Where did you go?" She looked around a little but decided to give up and go home.

Right after she left, May released Arcanine from his pokeball. "Sorry you had to go through that. But this sandwich should make up for it."

May let out all her pokemon to eat. They all enjoyed the food and then all but Arcanine returned to their pokeballs. May was starting to worry about Wailmer. He still hadn't returned. (Man. I hope something didn't happen to him. What would I tell Brendan? "Uh. Sorry. I lost Wailmer and I have no clue where he is. Hope he's not dead. Anyway, we're still friends right?" Yeah... that wouldn't go well...)

As if hearing May's thoughts, Wailmer suddenly surfaced nearby. He squirted water out and looked right at her.

"Wail! Wail!"

May was glad to see him. "Wailmer!" (Thank goodness he's okay.) "Did you find anything?"

"Wail! Wailmer!"

To May's surprise, Lapras came out of her pokeball and went in the water. Lapras and Wailmer faced each other.

"La?"

"Wail wail."

(What is she doing?) May thought.

Lapras nodded and looked at May with determination. Wailmer started swimming away.

"Wait! Where are you- Ah!" May was cut off as Lapras grabbed May from the back of her shirt. Lapras placed May on her back and quickly went to follow Wailmer. "I'm guessing Wailmer wants to show us something."

Lapras nodded. "La."

"Aaaaarrrrrrooooo!"

(Whoops, Arcanine is still at the shore.) May took out his pokeball and quickly recalled him. Wailmer must have found something that would help them find Team Aqua. May was glad. A lead at last!

Wailmer and Lapras swam far out. May looked behind them and couldn't see Mossdeep anymore. Or any other place in the distance. Just a lot of water. They reached a certain area near some shallow water and stopped.

May was confused until Wailmer dove underwater for a few seconds before surfacing. "We have to go under?"

Lapras nodded and May took out her comtank. She put it in her mouth and took a test breath before nodding. It seemed to work okay. Wailmer and Lapras held fins and went under.

May closed her eyes for a moment when they dove. When she opened them again, she saw that they were in an underwater ravine. They went really deep. May took another test breath. Everything seemed to be okay, so Wailmer led Lapras and May through the ravine. She was soaked, but May was actually enjoying herself. A few water pokemon swam by looking a little surprised to see a human down this deep. Wailmer led them pretty far, and May was starting to worry about her air supply. But then she saw something. Wailmer had led them to an underwater cave.

(I wonder what's inside. Wait, could this be the cavern Capt. Stern was talking about yesterday?) May wondered.

Turns out she was going to get that answer. Because Wailmer and Lapras brought her inside. Once they were in, it didn't seem like they were in a cave. But what May saw almost made her spit out the Comtank. (What the-!)

Preview: May got the seventh badge. But that is the farthest thing from her mind. May finds herself in a great struggle. If she doesn't make it through, she wont be the only one affected. Next time... Chapter 26 Seafloor Cavern

**A/N: It is really tough to write Tate and Liza's dialog. That's one of the things that is best in script form. But I guess it doesn't matter. They don't play a big part in the story anyway.**

**What really happened**

**I like Lapras's moves so I had May capture a wild Wailmer to have him learn dive. It wouldn't feel right to make Lapras forget Surf, Ice Beam, Sing or Thunderbolt. Brendan was never separated from his Wailmer.**


	26. Chapter 26 Seafloor Cavern

**A/N: I've been so busy lately. I can't remember the last time I was this tired. If I'm late on an update you can assume I fell asleep before I finished editing the chapter. 4 chapters away from "movie" chapter. It'll be corny at times but I'm sure a lot of people will like it. You're probably wondering why I keep talking about that when we're far off from it. I'm talking about it now so that I wont talk about it a lot when I post it. I think it would be better to not have a big note on there so you could dive right in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the end of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 26 Seafloor Cavern

There she was, underwater riding Lapras. Wailmer had led them into a cave. And May was shocked at what she saw. Big letters were in front of them.

( "Submarine Explorer 1" is painted on the hull. This is the submarine Team Aqua stole in Slateport! Team Aqua must have gone ashore here.) She was planning on having a lead to the sub. Not actually finding it. But that was a good thing. May pointed up and so Wailmer and Lapras swam up to the surface in there.

They wound up at a small secluded beach. A wall of rock surrounded the area. The only other place to go was a cave ahead of them. May took out the Comtank and took a breath. It felt good to breathe normal air again. "Good work Wailmer. You actually found Team Aqua for me."

Lapras swam to the shore and May got off. She was soaked. May released Arcanine. "This is where Team Aqua went. We're gonna go after them now. But do you think you can help me dry off?" She asked.

Arcanine nodded and suddenly shot a Flamethrower near her. May was surprised at how fast he did that, and she almost fell back. That was hotter than it looked. That dried her clothes partially. Arcanine planned on doing it again until-

"That's enough. I'm dry enough." May quickly said.

Arcanine stopped and May had Lapras and Wailmer return. May took out her phone and went to call Brendan. But she couldn't get any reception. "Well, looks like I can't call Brendan. And this phone is running low on battery power." May looked at Arcanine and shrugged. "You can't say I didn't try. Looks like we're on our own."

May and Arcanine walked into the cavern. This time, May would make sure she stopped Team Aqua. Arcanine sniffed the ground. Yep, he could smell them. May had him lead the way. They could catch up! But Arcanine had to stop when he came up to a few big rocks.

"Are you sure they went this way?" (A person would have a hard time getting through this.) May thought. Arcanine nodded. That was all May needed. She threw out Miltank's pokeball. "Okay Karate Cow. Crush the rock closest to the wall with Rock Smash."

"Moo!" Miltank chopped the smaller rock and reduced it to rubble. But the passageway was still blocked.

"Good, now use Strength to push those big rocks aside."

Miltank went to the side and moved the first rock over. Then Miltank moved the other one. The passageway was clear and so they went through. Only to see some Aqua Grunts.

"Will you just shut up already?!" An annoyed Grunt yelled to his teammate.

"That submarine we jacked, man, it's brutal as a ride. It's way too tight in there!" The whiney Grunt exclaimed.

"I know. I was there! You have got to stop whining about it!" The annoyed Grunt yelled again.

He was quiet for a second, before... "That submarine... It's tiny inside. I'm sore all over!"

The annoyed Grunt couldn't help but scream. "ARRGH!!!!"

"Hold it! Look it's that girl." The whiney Grunt said.

The annoyed grunt looked at the passageway that was previously blocked. May, Arcanine and Miltank stood there. "We don't need a kid around! Go on home already!"

May stayed right where she was. "Not without the Red Orb. Arcanine..."

Arcanine stepped up and growled at both of the Grunts.

"Fine then." The even more annoyed Grunt tossed out a pokeball containing a Poochyena.

"Flamethrower." Arcanine blew flames at Poochyena. Instantly knocking the hyena pokemon out. The Grunt couldn't believe it. He was one of the strongest Grunts. He even was trying his best to become an Admin. And his pokemon was KO'd like nothing. He recalled his pokemon.

(Man, Uno wasn't kidding when he said this kid was good.) "Go Carvanha!" He released his Carvanha and hoped this match up would be better.

"That's enough Arcanine." Arcanine nodded and stepped back. Then May released Lapras. "Thunderbolt."

Lapras charged up electricity before zapping Carvanha. The offending pokemon fainted.

"Drat. I'm all out of pokemon." The annoyed Grunt said as he recalled Carvanha.

"Leave it to me. My Carvanha will take her Lapras down." The whiny Grunt said. He released his pokemon.

"How is your Carvanha different from mine?!" The annoyed Grunt yelled.

May shook her head at them. (Oh brother...) "Knock out this Carvanha too."

Another Thunderbolt finished the task. The whiney Grunt only had this one pokemon. He recalled his Carvanha. "Losing makes me sore!"

The annoyed Grunt had to stop himself from strangling his teammate. "Will you shut up about being sore! Ugh... I want to go home..." (We've been here since yesterday. It's taking too long to-)

"What is Archie planning to do with the Red Orb here?" May asked.

"He will use it to expand the sea. Our goal will be met very soon." The annoyed Grunt said.

(I already knew that! He's probably not going to say anything else. It's better to move on. I'll have to see for myself.) "Not if I can help it." May recalled Lapras and they went through a different opening to get to a different part of the cave.

The annoyed Grunt sighed. (I want to get a promotion so I can boss around the Grunts... but the Boss won't let me if I keep losing like this. At least I'm one of the strongest Grunts. Not that it says much.)

"Hey, should we call the Boss?" The whiney Grunt asked.

His teammate shook his head. "Cell Phones don't work in here. The Boss has a walkie-talkie, but we don't have one remember. Only the Aqua members outside have those."

May continued going through Seafloor Cavern.

But in the mean time, a certain someone was having a nice time in Slateport. Mr. Briney looked at the nice things in the market with Peeko. Then started walking to the harbor. "Oh Peeko. We should have gone home by now. But this is a wonderful place."

"Wingull!" Peeko replied.

"Yep. Sure is. But the vacation has to end some time." Mr. Briney said.

Peeko looked a little sad. Mr. Briney understood. He wanted to continue to relax. But staying at a hotel was eating up what little money they had.

Suddenly, they bumped into Dock. "Oh excuse me. I was just on my way to the shipyard and wasn't paying attention."

"Shipyard? My that brings back some fond memories of my sailing days. Can you show it to me?" Mr. Briney asked.

"Sure. Follow me." They started walking to the shipyard. "By the way, my name is Dock. I'm a close friend of Capt. Stern."

"My name is Mr. Briney. And this is my Wingull, Peeko." They arrived at the shipyard and Mr. Briney saw a help wanted sign. "What is this?"

"Oh that? We are looking for an experienced sailor to help us build a ship. It's not going very well." Dock said.

"I see..." (Too bad I'm retired..... but.... perhaps I can offer some advice.) Mr. Briney thought and they walked inside.

Back in the cavern... Miltank was moving more rocks to clear a path. The smaller rocks were crushed and the larger ones were pushed aside. But the rocks were very heavy. It was taking a while to move the rocks far enough.

(All these rocks are taking a long time to move...) May hoped that she wouldn't be too slow this time. Miltank crushed one more rock and opened another path. "Good job. Now lets hurry up."

Arcanine and Miltank nodded and they all went through to a different part of the cavern. And then they saw an Aqua Grunt looking around looking a little scared.

"Where are the others? I can't find the way out!" He turned around and saw May. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

May couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the separated Aqua member. A LITTLE. "It's obvious that you're scared and lost. So how about we can just pretend we didn't see each other." (Which would save some time.) May thought.

The lost grunt took out a pokeball. "I'm not afraid. Don't get me wrong! And I bet you are that kid that has been getting in our way! Get ready to battle! Come out Poochyena!" His Poochyena came out.

(Just great...) "Knock this Poochyena out, Arcanine."

Arcanine used his flamethrower to KO Poochyena in a single hit.

(Wow this kid is strong.) "Try my Carvanha." The lost grunt recalled his Poochyena and brought out his Carvanha.

May tossed out a pokeball. "Come on out Lapras. Take care of this Carvanha like the other two."

Lapras was released and she charged up electricity, before shooting it at Carvanha. The Grunt recalled his defeated pokemon and sent out his Zubat.

"Lapras return." Lapras went back in her pokeball.

The Grunt was surprised. "Afraid of my Zubat?"

"No, just swapping Lapras for my Grumpig." May released Grumpig from his pokeball. Miltank cheered him on. "Use Psybeam."

The pearls on his body glowed before unleashing the beam of psychic power at Zubat. It may have been his weakest attack, but that was enough to knock out the Grunts final pokemon.

He recalled his pokemon and sighed. "Lost it..."

"Good work Grumpig. You can return now." Grumpig nodded and returned to his pokeball. May, Arcanine and Miltank looked at the Grunt. "You aren't going to cause anymore trouble, right?"

The lost Grunt stepped back and out of the way. "I wouldn't be able to if I tried. I'm more lost than a Magicarp out of water." (I wish the others would find me.... I hope they didn't abandon me!) He thought.

May was satisfied with that answer and they left the Grunt. Arcanine jumped down a small ledge and looked at the entrance to another part of the cave. May and Miltank jumped down too and saw where he was leading them. (How deep is this cave? If it weren't for Arcanine, I'd be stuck in here for days.) May thought.

They went into the new area and found themselves in what appeared to be a maze. The only way to get through would be to push rocks aside and hope that you're going the right way. A few of the rocks looked breakable.

"Well, looks like another job for the Karate Cow." May said.

Miltank looked at all the rocks. If she wasn't careful where she moved them, they could be blocked in. She was strong, but there was a chance she could push a rock in a path they needed to go by mistake. Miltank could push the rocks, but it was impossible to pull them back. She took a breath and got ready.

"Millo."

Meanwhile, Maxie of Team Magma was talking with a few magma members. They had heard that Archie stole a submarine. They were trying to find out where he was.

The Magma Grunt spoke up. "If Archie took a few maps and documents, couldn't we pinpoint where he is?"

Maxie wished it would be that simple. "It's easier said than done. The others have been checking all the documents to see exactly what is missing. But it's a lot to look through."

Magma Admin Tabitha tried to think of an answer. (What would Archie need with Maxie's information? Wait...) "Some of those documents had your plan to expand the landmass right?"

"Yes, but he couldn't have taken those. What use would that be? ....Unless...." Maxie suddenly jumped up and started running. The Grunt and Admin quickly followed him.

"Sir! What's the matter?!" Tabitha asked.

"I know where he is! We have to hurry! Archie is going to do what I was planning! Only in reverse!" Maxie yelled as he ran.

"What do you mean?!" The Magma Grunt asked.

"Those documents... he didn't get all of the right information. He doesn't know that doing this will spell doom for everyone! Drat! I should have destroyed all that information!" Maxie yelled in frustration.

"Where are we going?" Magma Admin Tabitha asked.

"To get a boat. And possibly some scuba gear." Maxie answered.

Back with May... Miltank shoved aside a few more rocks and they found the way to the next area. May looked back and was fairly sure that the way back was blocked. (Lets hope that we find a different way out.) She thought.

They went in the next part of the cave and saw a lot of water. Arcanine sniffed the ground again. It seems as if the trail ends at the water. He wasn't sure where Archie was now. But one look across the water gave them the answer. A plot of land with an opening to a different part of the cavern. Archie must have gone through there.

"Okay Arcanine, you should return to your pokeball for now." She recalled him and checked to see if Miltank wanted to do the same. Miltank shook her head since she didn't care if she got a little wet. Then May tossed out Lapras's pokeball. Lapras went in the water and looked a little nervous. "We need to get to the other side. Can you take us over there?" (Why does she look nervous?)

It was hard to tell, but there were strong currents here. Lapras could feel the currents. And wasn't sure if she could fight them to reach the other side.

"Lapras? Something wrong?" May asked.

"La.... la."

Miltank jumped to attention and carefully looked at the water. Then she pointed to a spot. "Millo. Millo moo."

May looked at where Miltank was pointing to see what the fuss was about. And she saw that the waves shifting in different directions. "That actually looks dangerous. But if Archie went through, then so will we."

(May's traveling tips. DO NOT go out into water with strong currents.)

Lapras and Miltank agreed. They couldn't chicken out. ...Not that they knew what a chicken was. May and Miltank went on Lapras's back. Lapras started swimming to the right. She knew trying to go straight up to the plot of land would make them hit a current forcing them to go a different way. Hopefully things wouldn't get too rough. Lapras barely started swimming when they went into a strong current. The current whipped them around at a high speed. May and Miltank held on tight. Lapras tried to fight it... but the current was very strong. May almost fell off as they were jerked to the side. And they made it to where that particular current ended.

" ... That was much stronger than I thought it would be." (I'm surprised we didn't hit the wall!) May thought a little unnerved.

Lapras carefully studied the water. She felt the currents and studied their movements. If she went in the right place at the right time, they could ride the currents to the other side... Without warning, Lapras went up into another current. Water splashed all over them as they rode the current to the left. This one was shorter. They stopped to see they were getting closer to the other side. But May wasn't too happy.

(So much for staying dry.) Despite that May could tell Lapras was working hard.

Lapras concentrated for a while before finding the right current. This was a whopper. Lapras looked back at Miltank and May. "La."

Miltank held onto May tight. May had the feeling she wasn't going to like this. Lapras swam up and went into the current. They were instantly shot to the right. And towards the cave wall. Lapras had to keep telling herself not to fight the current. But it was hard when it looked like you were about to run into a wall!

"Aaaaaahhhh!" (We're dead!)

"Millo!"

Lapras braced for impact, but they were slowed down... and the current curved away from the wall. Before speedily moving them to the left. They actually passed the plot of land before the current took them downwards. Where they came to a stop. There were no more currents in the way. So Lapras quickly swam back up to the plot of land before something else got in their way. May and Miltank got off. They looked petrified until they realized they were back on land.

(Oh sweet land how I missed you so!) That was quite a ride. May was glad it was over. She released Arcanine so they could continue. "Do you smell Archie again?"

Arcanine took one quick sniff before nodding. Catching the scent again was a great sign. May recalled Lapras and they went into the next part of the cavern. They saw a bunch of rocks blocking their way... again.

"You know what to do."

Miltank nodded and went to work.

Meanwhile... Aqua Admin Shelly stood at her post. She was mad at Matt. He was annoying.

Flashback to yesterday. As the Aqua members were getting into the sub.

"Hehehehehe. I'm the one the Boss is counting on to stop that stupid kid. I told you he trusts me more." Aqua Admin Matt said to Shelly.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one that gets to go with him to the cavern. You're just a pawn there to stall time." Shelly said back.

"What are YOU talking about? You messed up at the weather institute so I'm back in the Boss's favor. He doesn't trust you anymore with the small stuff." Matt threw back at her.

Shelly was furious at that comment. "I was low on men and... STOP using my words against me! I'm a better Admin than you! You need to be pushed back to Grunt level. Now if you excuse me, I need to get into the sub."

End of Flashback

She hated how he did that. And his temper gave Team Aqua a bad name. He needed to learn that Team Aqua wanted to help the world. Not kill people. Archie had to talk to Matt a few times about how he would go too far. And that if he EVER even came close to killing someone, he would be kicked out of Team Aqua. Shelly couldn't believe Matt was still on the same level as she was.

She sighed when she thought of what was going on now. (Here I am stuck in some stupid cave. Archie told me to stay here in case of trouble. But man... getting through this cave was tough. We've been looking for the right way to go since yesterday. But it looks like we are almost there. Good. I'm tired of sitting here guarding this area. I mean... it' not like the brat could follow us here.)

Just at that moment, a rock nearby was pushed aside. Shelly looked at it and saw May, Arcanine and Miltank coming. She couldn't help but laugh at how ironic that was.

May went through and saw Shelly. (It's her.)

"Ahahahaha! How did you manage to get here without a submarine? What an impressive child! But... It won't do to have you meddling about here. And, I do want payback for what happened at the Weather Institute... I'm going to give you a little taste of pain! Resign yourself to it!" (I only have two pokemon on me now. Good thing Carvanha evolved recently.)

Shelly tossed out a Sharpedo. May released Lapras.

May planned on making this a short battle. "Thunderbolt."

The electric attack hit Sharpedo hard. The shark pokemon didn't stand a chance and fainted.

Shelly recalled Sharpedo. "Your pokemon have gotten even stronger since our last fight. But I'm not giving up."

(She'll use her Mightyena next. I should save Lapras for later.) "That's enough Lapras.. You did good. Return." Lapras was recalled again and May tossed out Flygon. Shelly let her Mightyena out as May guessed. Mightyena growled at Flygon. But he didn't look intimidated.

"Use Dragon Breath to knock her out in one shot." May told him.

Flygon nodded and shot the dragon attack out of his mouth. The attack was too strong, so Shelly's Mightyena was knocked out.

Shelly recalled her pokemon. "Ahahahaha!" (Ouch! That was pretty one sided.) "Well, I'm out." May had Flygon return and planned to continue. "You're so darn strong. It's terribly disappointing that you're not a Team Aqua member. You could have enjoyed the fabulous world our Boss has promised to one of our own..."

"There's no way I'd join. Ever. Now where is Archie?"

Shelly shrugged and pointed behind her. "You think it's some big secret? Please. We are so close to our goal, there isn't anything you could do to stop us at this point. The Boss went in there. But don't get your hopes up."

May, Arcanine and Miltank quickly went into the next area..... Only to see A LOT if rocks. More that they had encountered in this whole trip. An opening to the next area of the cavern was behind all the rocks. Arcanine started growling a little. He could smell that Archie's scent was only a couple of minutes old. If they got through this area fast enough, they would catch him for sure! Miltank rubbed her hooves together and went to work. 3 boulders were in front of her. She went to the middle and pushed that one forward. She walked up and pushed the other 2 to the right and left. There was now room to move the boulder she moved first to either the left or right. She chose to push it to the left. Only one rock could be moved now. The rock in the middle was pushed forward. Miltank walked up and was in between 2 rocks. She moved them to the right and left since there was space. Miltank walked to the left and pushed the rock closest to the left forward. Then she went to the rock to the farthest right forward. She walked up to the rock on the far right and pushed the remaining rock that blocked the opening to the left. They were through! But Miltank was very tired. She slumped to the ground.

"Millo..."

(Poor Miltank. She used a lot of her strength today.) "You can rest now. I can tell you're tired." Miltank nodded and was recalled. May looked at the opening and then back to Arcanine. "It's time to stop Archie. Lets go."

"Ar!"

Then went into the opening and came to a place surrounded by a weird fog. Arcanine shook his head as something overwhelmed his senses.

(What's wrong with him?) "Is something the matter? Can you still smell Archie?" May asked.

Arcanine shook his head. He smelled Archie for a split second before this other smell overcame it. This place had some strong scent that reeked. Arcanine was surprised May couldn't smell it too.

"Then we'll find him without your sense of smell." (He has to be close anyway.) She thought.

They started walking through the fog. No rocks blocked the path, so it was pretty easy to walk in there. May spotted a TM on the ground. (That's TM36. Earthquake. I don't know how it got here, but that is a good move. I'm taking it.) May picked it up and put it away. Then they continued walking.

It was eerily quiet. Not even the sounds of wild pokemon were heard. May was questioning if any pokemon were here at all. Even so, Archie was here. That was all that mattered. May and Arcanine walked a little more and came up to a body of water. And they were both shocked at what they saw. (What the heck is that?!) May thought.

It appeared to be a giant stone pokemon. But who would carve that? Why here? And what pokemon was it that was carved? They had so many questions. And those were about to be answered.

"Hold it right there." They turned to see Archie walk up from behind. They apparently passed him in the fog by accident. "Fufufu... So it was you, after all."

"Give me the Red Orb! And tell me what you are planning!" May yelled.

He looked at the giant stone pokemon figure. "Behold! See how beautiful it is, the sleeping form of the ancient pokemon Kyorge!"

(That thing is alive?!) "Wait... you said Kyorge?" (The same pokemon in the old man's story? No way...) May thought in disbelief.

"Yes. And I have waited so long for this day to come..." (The sea will finally expand.) Archie looked back at May. "It surprises me, how you've managed to chase me here. But that's all over now. For the realization of my dream, you must disappear now!" He took out a pokeball.

"I wont waste anymore breath trying to talk you out of this. You're too stupid to understand logic." May angrily said.

Archie just smiled and tossed out his Mightyena. Arcanine stepped forward and was glad he could finally pay that Mightyena back. Now that he was twice as big, the Mightyena that beat him up as a Growlithe didn't look like such a threat. Mightyena and Arcanine growled at each other.

"Knock him out." May commanded.

Arcanine took a deep breath, before unleashing a powerful Flamethrower. Mightyena didn't stand a chance, and fell to the ground in defeat. Arcanine howled in victory. "Aaaaarrrrrooooo!"

(I will not be stopped.) Archie recalled Mightyena and released his newly evolved Crobat.

"That's enough Arcanine." Arcanine stepped back as May let Grumpig out of his pokeball. "Use Psychic."

With a powerful psychic blast, Crobat was downed. The super-effective move was too much. Archie had Crobat return and was more than a little upset. He let out his last pokemon. Sharpedo.

(Sharpedo would beat up Grumpig. I better pull him in.) "Good work, now I'll let Lapras finish the job."

Grumpig was happy about his victory. He was glad he could help out like that. He returned and Lapras came out.

"Finish off Sharpedo with Thunderbolt."

Lapras instantly knocked out Sharpedo with that attack and Archie was beaten! Archie's pokemon were stronger than the Grunts. But not strong enough. He recalled his last pokemon and May recalled Lapras.

"Good. Now give back the orb." May demanded.

(I... I lost again? Well, it doesn't matter!) "Fufufu... I commend you. I must recognize that you are truly gifted. But! I still have this in my possession!" Archie pulled out the Red Orb.

"This is your last warning, Archie. Give it to me or else."

Arcanine bared his teeth and growled loudly. He was getting ready to tackle Archie, but-

"You can't do anything. If your dog attacks me then the Red Orb could break. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

(Drat! He's right! But we wont let him get away. Not this time.) May thought.

Archie laughed when he saw Arcanine look a little hesitant. "With this Red Orb, I can make Kyorge..."

The fog suddenly lifted. The three of them were completely baffled by that. Until... The Red Orb suddenly began shining by itself! The light spread throughout the entire area. And a great earthquake racked the place. Archie, May and Arcanine lost their balance and fell to the ground.

(What's going on?!) May thought in complete confusion.

The statue's eyes suddenly opened. He sensed Groudon's power.... Kyorge's body went back to normal. His stone color turned to a lovely blue. And he didn't look happy. He looked around and didn't see his rival. Just two humans and an Arcanine. He swam up to them and then the shaking suddenly stopped. May, Arcanine and Archie saw that Kyorge had awoken. And he was furious. Even Archie was confused. He didn't try to activate the Red Orb. The angry legendary sea pokemon roared. They would all feel his wrath!

Preview: May had finally caught up to Archie and beat him in a battle. But that didn't faze him at all. The pokemon of the sea, named Kyorge has awoken after hundreds of years of sleep. And he is infuriated. All of Hoenn is put in danger. Is it possible to put an end to this chaos? Next time... Chapter 27 Kyorge's wrath

**A/N: This was a nice place to leave it off.** **Oh, and that last part with Miltank was mainly for the few people who might still be playing the game. I just put in the correct way to move the rocks for anyone that might be stuck. Then again, the game is getting pretty old and most people probably don't play it anymore. Oh well...**


	27. Chapter 27 Kyorge's wrath

**A/N: This will be a long chapter. It's the length of two chapters.** **The "movie" chapter is only 3 chapters away. Getting excited? No? Well I can understand since I haven't really said what's going to happen. Should I give a summary? ....No. I'll wait until it's time. Until then here is Chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer: I think Game Freak owns pokemon. I certainly don't.**

Chapter 27 Kyorge's wrath

The light from the Red Orb stopped. May really didn't expect Kyorge to wake up. But here she was with Archie. Staring at the angry legendary pokemon in confusion. The huge sea pokemon roared. It echoed throughout the cavern. Even the lost Aqua Grunt could hear it. Just when they thought they were going to be attacked, Kyorge leapt up out of the water and through the ceiling to the outside. Rocks fell from where he broke through and some water from the sea started pouring down. Other than being startled, everyone seemed to be okay.

Archie got up from the floor and was a little upset. "What?! I didn't do anything. Why did the Red Orb... Where did Kyorge go?" His Walkie-talkie suddenly crackled. "Hm? One of our members outside is trying to contact me..."

He walked away from May a few paces while she and Arcanine stood up. (What the heck is going on?) May thought.

"Yes, what is it?" May couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but she heard what Archie was saying loud and clear. "Hm... It's raining heavily? Good... That should have happened. That is why we came to awaken Kyorge, to realize Team Aqua's vision of expanding the sea."

(What? That must mean that his wish is coming true!) May wasn't sure how she was supposed to stop this now.

"What?! It's raining far harder than we envisioned? You're in danger? That can't be... That's just not possible..." With his back turned to May, she couldn't see him looking worried. "Hold your position and monitor the situation!"

He shut off the Walkie-Talkie and looked at May. "There's something wrong... The Red Orb is supposed to awaken and control Kyorge..." (But... Why? Why did Kyorge disappear? Why?!) Archie thought.

"That was your plan?! To let loose Kyorge? You are the stupidest-" May stopped when she saw Maxie and two Magma members run up.

Archie turned to face Maxie. "What have you wrought? Archie... You've awoken Kyorge, haven't you? What will happen if this downpour continues endlessly? I'll tell you. The entire region of Hoenn will drown in the deepening sea..."

Archie couldn't believe it. "What are you saying? The Red Orb should let me control Kyorge... That can't be possible... With the Orb I should be able to stop Kyorge once the sea has expanded enough." (But, Kyorge showed no signs of obeying me...)

"We don't have time to argue about it here! Get outside and see for yourself! See if what you wrought is the world that you desired!" Maxie walked over to May as his Admin and Grunt prepared to do something. "May, come on, you have to get out of here, too!"

True, if they stayed, the cave would be flooded by the water pouring in. The Magma members let out some Swellow and tied rope to their legs.

Both Swellows flew out of the opening Kyorge made and Tabitha tugged at the rope. "Rope is secured, sir."

"Good, now lets all climb out of here before we drown." Maxie said.

After a short, yet difficult climb. They all made it to the outside. They stood in the shallow water May had passed earlier with Lapras and Wailmer. But it was a terrible sight. A thunderstorm wreaked havoc on the once clear sunny day. The rain was pouring harder than May had EVER seen before. Lightning flashed and thunder roared every few seconds. This storm was like none of them had ever experienced.

Archie walked to the edge of the shallow water looking afraid. "What happened... What is this wretched scene... Did I... make a horrible mistake?" He stepped back.

May sighed. "So you finally get it." (Even though it's too late.)

Archie slowly shook his head. This was too much. "I... I only wanted..."

Maxie walked closer to Archie. "Do you understand now, Archie? Do you finally see how disastrous your dream turned out to be?"

"I... I do." (Everyone is in danger now. And it's all my fault. How could my dream of helping others turn into putting them at risk? I'm such a fool.) Archie thought.

"Good. Now we have to hurry! We have to do something before the situation goes completely out of control!" Maxie turned to May. "May... We, Team Magma, had been pursuing Team Aqua to prevent something like this from happening. Sorry we didn't come in time to back you up. You've been very helpful, but I fear the worst has happened... It's gone too far for a child like you to manage... Leave things to us, and get out of here while you still can! Find your family and leave Hoenn at once!"

"But..." May paused.

Maxie and Archie started walking to Maxie's boat. (This defies belief... A super-ancient pokemon... It's power is unbelievable. It has upset the balance of nature...) Maxie thought.

The two of them, along with the Magma and Aqua members got in the boat and went off.

Leaving May and Arcanine alone. (I can't just leave Hoenn. This is my new home. I have to do something! But I don't know how.) May thought.

The shallow water started to rise a little. That was a really bad sign. Arcanine didn't complain about all the water. He was too focused on what was happening. After another flash of lightning, a Skarmory flew down and dropped off.... Steven.

(Well that is a little random.) May thought.

"May! What is happening?" Steven asked over the storm.

"Team Aqua woke up Kyorge. And Kyorge's gone crazy! Hey, what are you doing here?" May asked.

"I saw you here while I was flying on Skarmory to find out what was up with this weather. This is terrible... If this doesn't stop, all Hoenn will drown." He looked to the west and looked up at the sky. "This huge rain cloud is spreading from above Sootopolis? What in the world is taking place there?"

(Did he say Sootopolis? What city is that?) May thought.

"Hm... There's no point arguing here... Sootopolis should provide answers... May... I don't know what you intend to do, but don't do anything reckless. I have to leave now. Take care. Skarmory! Let's go!" His Skarmory grabbed him and they flew to the west.

Arcanine looked to May. He wasn't sure what they should do. "Ar?"

May was quiet for a while. Then looked to the west. She couldn't tell exactly where Steven went. May pulled out her Pokenav and looked for Sootopolis. The constant flashes of lightning provided enough light to see the location of the city. It was North-West from where they were now.

"We have to help. I don't care if they say we should run away." May said.

"Ar!"Arcanine agreed with her. This was bad. And they couldn't just ignore the problem.

"Good. We're going to Sootopolis." May had Arcanine return to his pokeball and let out Lapras. May climbed on and Lapras swam on the rough waters to find Sootopolis city.

While this was going on, Gabby and Ty were stuck in the storm as well. They were in a bit of a disagreement.

"Ty will you shut up and get the camera ready?!"

"But Gabby, we have to take cover!"

"Are you kidding? We're stuck in a horrible storm that started so suddenly that no news crew has had time to report on this!" Gabby yelled.

Ty tried to reason with her. "This storm is getting very bad. We're in danger!"

"Exactly! We need to warn the people of this! I already called the boss and we have permission! This is our chance! Do you know how rare this is?! Come on!" Gabby yelled.

Ty hesitated. "...." (I don't want her to get hurt. But she's right about one thing. Someone needs to tell everyone in Hoenn about this.) "Fine. But lets make it a fast one so we can get out of here."

"Good! The information should be coming any moment." She pulled out her laptop and was wired all the important info. Gabby was excited. This was great! Ty thought she looked scary when the lightning flashed as she gave a laugh.

Way over in Littleroot... the weather was fine. May's mom was outside hanging the laundry out to dry. (I love my new washing machine.... too bad Norman didn't send enough money for a dryer.)

Zigzagoon tried to help her, but Wynaut was running around trying to play around. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't covered in dirt. Zigzagoon ran to catch Wynaut before he ruined the clothes. But he was having a difficult time.

"Wynaut, can you come here?" Ruby asked.

Wynaut instantly stopped running and went over to her. Zigzagoon wondered why it was so easy for Ruby to stop Wynaut.

"You are covered in so much dirt. How about you go on inside with Zigzagoon and take a bath." Wynaut nodded and started to go back with Zigzagoon. Ruby laughed at how easy it was. (Probably because Wynaut misses May. I must remind him of her.) Castform went over to her and looked worried. May's mom put down the shirt she had to see what was up. "Is something wrong, Castform?"

Castform suddenly changed into her water form. Which looked like a giant drop of water.

"That's odd. It's going to rain soon?" There weren't any clouds nearby. But Castform wouldn't transform for no good reason. "Maybe I should get these clothes and check this out on TV."

Ruby quickly started taking the clothes down. Lady walked over and saw what Ruby was doing. (Strange.) "What are you doing, Ruby?"

"I think it's going to rain. So I'm taking the clothes down." Ruby answered.

Brendan's mother was a little confused by that. "The weather report said it was going to be sunny today...." (Is she okay? Being away from her husband and daughter for so long might be affecting her judgement.)

"I'm not crazy. Castform changed into her water form. She only would do that if she sensed rain." Ruby said.

"Castform could be wrong." Lady said.

"I think pokemon are more reliable at telling the weather then the weather man. But if you still don't believe me, then come in my house to watch tv. We'll see if the news or something will say something." Ruby said.

"Okay, but it's a bit farfetched."

Back to Lilycove... Ty set up the camera. He had Magneton give the camera electricity and had his Loudred use his speaker ears to amplify the sound. Because lets face it, in this storm, they needed as much help as they could if the viewers wanted to actually hear Gabby.

"Okay Gabby, we're all set to go. You're on in 10 seconds." Ty said.

Gabby nodded and picked up her microphone. "I'm ready."

Back in Littleroot... Ruby and Lady were watching TV.

"Nothing in the news says anything about rain." Lady said.

Ruby started, "Just give it some-"

And to their shock, the NEWS was cut off for an important announcement.

"Wow, you don't see that often." Lady said in awe.

"More like never." Ruby agreed.

On tv...

Gabby started speaking to everyone in Hoenn. "This is an important announcement. A highly dangerous thunderstorm has suddenly appeared. The cities currently affected are Lilycove, Mossdeep and Sootopolis. This is no ordinary storm-"

Prof. Birch walked in. "Hey Ruby, I was looking for my wife, have you...." He saw that his wife was there. And she, Ruby and some pokemon were staring at the tv. "Um... what are you-"

"Shush! Just come over here and watch." Lady told her husband.

He shrugged and sat next to them. Then he was shocked at the terrible storm on tv.

Ruby was worried. (I hope May isn't stuck in that. It looks very dangerous.) She thought.

"The storm is starting to spread out. And should stretch over our entire region before nightfall."

In Slateport... the men working in the shipyard watched as well.

"Whoa. I should go tell Capt. Stern about this." Dock said.

Capt. Stern suddenly walked in. "No need. I already heard."

Mr. Briney looked out the window. "This storm should reach us soon. We need to prepare ourselves."

"Good thinking Mr. Briney." Capt. Stern said.

"Yes. I'll tell everyone to do everything they can to save what we build so far of our ship." Dock went to the builders and scientists to get them to prepare.

Mr. Briney and Capt. Stern couldn't help but think about the same thing.

(I hope that kind girl, May, isn't caught in that.) Mr. Briney thought.

(May went after Team Aqua. And they went in my sub. She has to be near the water. That means she must be in the storm. Take care May. Don't be rash.) Capt. Stern thought.

"Everyone here at Lilycove are starting to panic. As you can see behind me, a few small crowds of people are evacuating.-"

At the Lavaridge gym... Flannery was seconds away from victory. The trainer challenging her was losing despite the fact he was using water pokemon. "Torkoal! Finish this with Overheat!"

Her Torkoal got ready to use the strongest attack they knew, but-

"Leader Flannery! Stop the battle!" One of her Gym trainers yelled and ran in.

Torkoal stopped the attack.

The challenger sighed in relief.

"What is it?! I was just about to win!" Flannery yelled.

"Sorry Leader Flannery. But you have to check out what's happening on tv. A huge storm is coming." The Gym trainer said.

Flannery sighed and the challenging trainer ran out happily since he technically didn't lose. Flannery started walking to the tv. (Who cares if some stupid storm is coming. It's no big deal.) She watched the tv and Flannery changed her mind. This storm was a really big deal. The reporter looked like she was having trouble standing in the intense wind. "Well she's stupid. She's standing in the middle of a hurricane."

"While the people here in Lilycove can leave. Everyone in Mossdeep and Sootopolis can't. They are trapped since they are islands. To the people living there, stay inside your houses. That is the safest place you can be for now.-"

In Verdanturf... Lovely stood outside with her Pikachu. They had seen the weather warning and Lovely was trying to she if it would reach way over here. "Do you feel any lightning?" (As an electric pokemon, she can sense upcoming storms. I hope that storm doesn't spread too far. It looks nasty.)

Pikachu's fur started rising up. She could feel it. It wouldn't be long before the storm reached them. Pikachu nodded and looked a little worried.

"That's not good." Lovely said.

Suddenly, she saw her neighbor stomp out of his house. His family quickly coming after him and grabbing him.

"No! You can't!" Wally's Aunt yelled to her husband.

"Let me go! Wally could be in there! He's my nephew!" Uncle yelled.

"Dad! It's suicide!" Wanda yelled.

"Yes sir! We have to trust that Wally will be okay!" BF held his girlfriend's father tighter.

Lovely spoke up. "Excuse me." The family froze in embarrassment and surprise. "Going after your relative to get them out of the storm wont do any good. My Pikachu senses that the storm will reach Verdanturf. We are all at risk."

"What am I supposed to tell Wally's parents then?!" Uncle yelled.

"Dad... We're all worried about him. But Wally can take care of himself now. We have to prepare ourselves for the storm." Wanda said.

"But-"

"Wahahahaha!" They all turned to see a jolly old man walking up to them.

Uncle stopped struggling as he saw- "Gym Leader Wattson? What are you doing in Verdanturf?"

"I'm here because my pokemon sensed an upcoming storm. I wanted to warn everyone in Verdanturf." Wattson said.

"But... we already know. It's on all the channels on tv." Lovely said.

Wattson was a little surprised by that. He had no idea. "Really? Well then I'll help out. As Gym Leader of Mauville, it's my job to protect my city and our neighboring one. Don't you worry, any lighting that comes by will be reflected by my pokemon."

"That's nice, but do you have anything to protect us from the harsh rain and wind?" Wanda's mother asked.

Wattson paused for a moment as he tried to think of an answer. "......Well.... lets try to think positive. I can't help with that but everything will be okay! Wahahahaha!"

(He certainly has a positive attitude.) Lovely thought.

(Does he not realize our lives are in danger?) Uncle wondered.

"The wind is picking up and a few trees have fallen over. It seems impossible, but we're not seeing the worst of the storm. It appears that it is at it's worst in Sootopolis."

Prof. Cozmo and his assistant watched at his lab in Fallarbor. It took quite a bit of effort to pull Cozmo away from the meteorite, but Ruth was successful. They both watched the little tv while wondering what could have brought on the bad weather.

"Professor Cozmo, do you know what is the cause of this bad weather?" Ruth asked.

"I have no idea. But lets hope it's not as bad as it looks." Prof. Cozmo said.

Right next to his lab, Lanette was walking by. She only wanted to buy some food at the Pokemart... and some cleaning supplies. But she just found out about the storm. (Oh boy, its times like these that I wish I didn't live alone. Which reminds me, I wonder what happened to May and that Growlithe. They were in such a rush, I never found out if they found Team Aqua or not. Could she be stuck in that dangerous storm? ....Nah. May didn't strike me as a crazy person.)

"This is an unnatural storm. Meteorologists are claiming that it must be the cause of a pokemon. But even if a pokemon were to use the move Rain Dance to make it rain, it would only rain in the surrounding area. And not be this bad. I wish I could give you more information on this, but this happened so suddenly, that we're still clueless."

At the weather institute, Prof. Atmos..... My there are a lot of professors. Anyway, Prof. Atmos was working hard to find out what was going on with the weather. "It has to be a pokemon. But what pokemon has the power to make a violent storm like this? I've never seen anything like it." (I wish I had more to go on. I'm mostly just watching the report on tv. And trying to use the satellites is turning out to be a difficult task.)

Prof. Atmos wasn't expecting a call to give all the information on the approaching storm he could. The call was actually what alerted him to it in the first place!

Like him, there were others who were completely unaware of this danger. Brendan rode his bike passed the institute. It usually rained in that area, so Brendan couldn't tell a worse rain was on it's way. By being fairly close to Fortree and Lilycove, and by not being able to find shelter on route 119, Brendan would be in a lot of trouble if the storm caught up to him. Which looked like that would be the case.

(May hasn't called... I wonder if that means Wailmer didn't find anything....) He stopped his bike and pulled out his cell phone to check if anyone called. But it seemed to have lost it's power. (Or... this.) He put it away and tried to think positive. Things had to be okay. It wouldn't do any good to worry. Brendan started riding his bike again.

"Please remember that this storm is very dangerous. If it keeps up, there will be massive flooding. So it is a good idea to pack your things and prepare to leave. This is all I can say for now. But we'll be back to tell you more when we have more information. This is Interviewer Gabby. And I hope that everyone will get out of this safe."

Ty shut off the camera. He was glad she was finally done. They had to hold onto poles to stay on their feet. "Gabby...."

"What is it? Did I stutter on air? Drat. I always do that when I'm live-"

"No. You said we would go back on air." Ty said in a chastising way.

Gabby quickly started to defend her actions. "Well we have to! Do you see how bad this is?!"

"Gabby! You already warned everyone! Lets get out of here!" Ty yelled.

Gabby refused to listen to reason. "I want to stay! You can leave if you want. Just give me the camera so I can continue the coverage on my own. We are the only people covering the storm. And I don't want someone else to move in."

Ty couldn't believe she would even think he'd do that. "I'm not letting you stay here! Look around! A lot of people have already left Lilycove! We need to get out too!"

"Just... give. Me. The. Camera." Gabby slowly said. It was easy to tell she was getting angry.

"I can't do that." Ty said.

"Why not?! Leave the camera and go! I'm just not going with you!" Gabby yelled.

"Because I.... Because I care about your well being. We've known each other for years. It's only natural I don't want to see you hurt." Ty honestly said.

".... Ty, I'll be okay. Now give me the camera!"

(That's it! She's too stubborn.) Ty put the camera down and put on some special headphones. He couldn't hear Gabby asking what he was doing. "Loudred. Supersonic."

Loudred and Magneton looked at each other in confusion.

"Do it."

"What?! No!" Gabby yelled.

Loudred shrugged and sent out high pitched sound waves right at Gabby. Gabby tried to cover her ears, but it was too much. To a pokemon, Supersonic just confuses them, to a human, it confuses and makes them pass out. And that is exactly what happened to Gabby. She fell forward and Ty caught her. Loudred stopped his attack and Ty sighed in relief.

He took off the headphones and looked at the now unconscious woman in his arms. "Gabby... If you were to stay, I would have to stay. And I don't want to die without telling you I love you. I'm sorry I had to do this." Ty picked up Gabby like a baby and started walking out of Lilycove. Loudred picked up the camera and he and Magneton went to follow Ty.

Back in the rough water... Lapras was trying her best to navigate through the storm. May was a little scared that one of the waves would crash down on them. But they were "lucky" so far. Lightning flashed every few seconds. May was starting to wonder if they were getting close. Lapras kept swimming straight, until another flash revealed she was about to run into a big white.... rock? Lapras suddenly stopped.

(What is this thing?) May thought.

It was huge.

(Looks like a mountain... or a dormant volcano.) She pulled out her Pokenav to check their location again.

A swimmer guy suddenly came over in a panic. "Yikes! I just wanted to go out for a nice swim when this storm came out of nowhere! I suggest getting the heck out of here! I know I am!"

"Wait a second. Where can I find Sootopolis?" May asked.

The swimmer pointed to the white mountain. "This towering mountain of rock IS Sootopolis city. I can't find the entrance though. Maybe under the water? Nah. Well I gotta go before I end up in a watery grave. See ya! If you live!"

He swam off and May had an idea. (So we've arrived. Better check underwater for the way in. Trying to fly over it with Flygon would probably get us zapped by lightning.) She tossed out Wailmer's pokeball. "Wailmer, can you take me and Lapras under to see if we can find a way in the city?"

Wailmer nodded and May put in the Comtank. Without further delay, they dove in. Once underwater, they felt a little more at ease. It was calm. May saw an opening right ahead of them. She pointed for Lapras and Wailmer to swim in there. So they went through the opening and came into a small area. Nothing seemed to be in there, so Lapras and Wailmer surfaced. Where they were hit by the storm again. May took out the Comtank and pulled out Wailmer's pokeball.

"I think we're here. Thanks, you can return now." She recalled Wailmer and Lapras swam over to the first place she saw land. May got off Lapras and saw she was in front of the gym. May tried to go in, but the doors were locked. May started knocking. "Hello! Anyone there!?"

No one else seemed to be outside. All the people had locked themselves in their houses. But May didn't expect the gym to be locked. When a gym was closed, it was for a big reason. She gave up and climbed back on Lapras. Lapras swam over to the left and reached a big part of land. Where there were a lot of houses. May got off and took out Lapras's pokeball. (I'll just have to explore this city to look for answers. I wonder where Steven is.) "Return Lapras."

Lapras was recalled and May started walking through the city. The storm was getting worse. And May really wanted to take shelter. But... that wasn't an option.

(This is so creepy. And dangerous. I hope I can stop this soon. But how....) Then she remembered something! (That's right! I have the Blue Orb! It has to be able to do something!)

She took it out and wondered if she could use the power to stop this storm. May looked up some stairs and saw Steven.

He was talking to a man. "Wallace... are you sure?"

The man named Wallace answered, "I'm positive. But you can't go in there. You'll be killed before you even have time to release a pokemon."

"But I'm the best chance we have." Steven said.

"Steven!" Steven turned around and saw May approaching. He was shocked to see her out here.

Steven walked over to her. "May, you came, too? In this terrible rainstorm, yet..." (Why didn't you run like I asked?) "Well, since you're here, you should hear what my friend has to say. Maybe we can think of a solution together." May agreed and they walked back over to Wallace. "This is May. And she's here to help us with this situation."

"My name is Wallace. I'm this town's Gym Leader. I've also been intrusted with the protection of the Cave of Origin. This downpour is caused by a power emanating from the Cave of Origin."

(The Cave of Origin? I wonder what the story behind that name is.) May thought.

Wallace suddenly noticed what was in May's hand. "That... That is the Blue Orb."

Steven was shocked. (She has the Blue Orb?!)

"Yes it is. An old couple gave it to me to get the Red Orb back." (Drat! I forgot to get the orb from Archie! How could I have just-)

"I see. Follow me." Wallace said.

May was broken out of her thoughts as Wallace started walking away. The three of them started walking down to the cave.

Steven stopped for a moment. (This rain... People and Pokemon need water to live... But why does this rain fill us with so much dread? The rain clouds over Sootopolis will keep building and soon extend all over Hoenn... If that were to happen...) He tried to not think of it. He started walking again and they went down some more stairs and they made it to a cave with a few guards standing by it.

Wallace turned to May. "The Cave of Origin is ahead. No one is permitted to enter the Cave of Origin. But you must go. Kyorge went inside and awaits. Together with your Blue Orb. You must go regardless of what awaits you inside the cave..."

"But how am I supposed to use the orb?" May asked.

"I don't know the answer. I'm sorry." Wallace sadly said.

Steven put a hand on May's shoulder. "May, I never expected you to be holding the Blue Orb. You'll be okay. With your pokemon, you'll get things done no matter what. I'm convinced of it! Now please hurry. There's no time to waste."

"You're right. Thank you Steven." May went into the Cave of Origin. Steven and Wallace hoped that May would be successful. May let Arcanine out of his pokeball.

"Ar."

"We're going after Kyorge. We have to stop him." May explained.

Arcanine nodded and they started walking through the dark cave. A sudden earthquake stopped them in their tracks. It stopped after a few seconds though.

(This is going to be harder than I thought.) May thought.

While they walked through, the storm spread further. And it looked like it was going to cover all of Hoenn in only a matter of time.

In the water by Sootopolis... Team Aqua and Magma were trying to figure out what to do. Some Magma members came and used a different boat to get the Aqua members from inside the cave. Archie and Maxie looked out at all the chaos.

Archie looked down in shame. "How could my plan have gone so wrong..."

Maxie felt he was to blame as well. "Your men stole some documents and maps from me. But you didn't get all the information. My plan was to awaken Groudon and expand the land. I found his resting place close to our hideout. But I wanted to find out all about him before hand. But back then, when I was reading about Hoenn's past, I learned that Groudon and Kyorge nearly destroyed this region. And I learned that fooling around with nature would bring the same result. I wrote down what would awaken the two legendary pokemon."

"Yes, and that was what my men stole." Archie said.

"Exactly. The Red Orb has the power to awaken Kyorge and also Groudon. But so does the Blue Orb. What your men failed to bring you back was this, an orb holding their opponents power would certainly anger them. You would of had better luck using the Blue Orb. But the results probably would have been the same in your hands." Maxie said.

"So... I was the ignorant one." Archie stated.

"You never were the one to look at all the information before acting. But even after all this, there is still a chance to make things right." Maxie said.

At that moment, both boats engines went dead. Team Aqua and Magma stared in shock.

"I think you spoke a little too soon." Archie said.

Way at the top of Mt. Pyre... the old couple and their son looked up at the sky as the storm reached them. They didn't have a tv, but they knew what must of happened.

The old woman spoke. "So... Kyorge has awoken... The wondrous orb that is said Rayquaza used to becalm the raging Kyorge... It is the Blue Orb that girl has. One of the orbs that was given to our ancestors inside the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis... It makes me wonder if there's a link."

In Petalburg.. Norman raced out of his gym and started running home. He did not want to leave his wife alone in this crisis. (I'm coming. Hold on.) Norman started thinking of his daughter. He hoped May was in a safe place.

Meanwhile, smack in the middle of danger... May continued to try to find her way through the Cave of Origin. It was very dark, and the sudden earthquakes weren't much help either. But she and Arcanine were making progress.

Deep down in the cave, Kyorge was in a pool of water. He was beyond mad. The Blue Orb that contains half his power wasn't here like he expected. Rayquaza must have put it somewhere else. And if that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't sense Groudon at all. Groudon couldn't be dead or still sleeping. Kyorge knew he felt Groudon's power in the Seafloor Cavern. Why was it gone now? Well, he planned on flushing Groudon out! Kyorge didn't care that he was going to sink all of Hoenn. Now that Rayquaza wasn't around to stop him, he wanted to finish his fight with Groudon! Suddenly, May and Arcanine came out of an opening in the wall. Kyorge watched as May was a little surprised she made it. She put away the HM she just found. It was called Waterfall.

May couldn't help but feel freaked out. It was dead quiet. And it looked like time stopped. It was hard to describe. May walked in front of Kyorge's pool of water. "Kyorge. You have to stop this. You're going to drag this region down into the sea. Please just stop this storm."

She held out the orb. It suddenly began glowing. A blue light filled the entire area. And Kyorge felt at ease. Feeling his power made him feel comforted...... Wait. She had his power. He wanted it back! Arcanine growled as he sensed Kyorge's feelings turn violent towards May. Arcanine stood in front of her as Kyorge swam towards them.

(So much for solving this peacefully.) May thought.

Kyorge roared. It was time to battle.

(Even though Arcanine's level is higher, Kyorge would beat him faster than you could say Jigglypuff.) "I'm using Lapras for this, Arcanine."

Arcanine agreed, but didn't move from in front of May. She tossed out Lapras's pokeball. Kyorge's special ability kicked in. And made it rain.... Inside of the cave!

(Inside of the cave? Okay, that's just ridiculous.) May thought.

Lapras thought she was pretty big. But Kyorge was more than twice the size of her! But Lapras would not be intimidated.

"Thunderbolt."

Lapras charged up electricity before unleashing the strong super-effective hit. Kyorge was hit hard. But he still had half his health up. Kyorge jumped out of the water and used Body Slam. He rammed Lapras as hard as he could and the force pushed Lapras back. Kyorge was tough!

(So tough, that his power should never be used for evil again. Only one solution, I have to catch him so this never happens again.) "Lapras, don't knock him out and make him retreat. I want to catch him. So use Ice Beam."

Lapras nodded and used the attack that would NOT be very effective against that water pokemon. Kyorge barely took damage and used a defensive move called Calm Mind. Now attacks from Lapras wouldn't work as well.

"Hit him with another Ice Beam."

Lapras shot out another beam of ice that didn't work too well. And Kyorge used his defense boosting move again. He was losing a lot of health and was feeling weak.

(One more should weaken him enough.) "One more Ice Beam."

Lapras fired another one, only to be surprised that Kyorge countered with his own. Both beams clashed and backfired on both of them. But Kyorge took enough damage for May to make her move. She took an Ultraball out of her pack and threw it at him. Kyorge was pulled inside. May, Lapras and Arcanine watched how it shook once... then Kyorge broke out and roared in anger.

May looked at the now broken Ultraball and almost sighed. (Those cost a lot.... Man he has a strong will. I better make it easier.) "Sing him to sleep."

"Laa la la laaa." Lapras sang.

Kyorge fell asleep. So May brought out another Ultraball and threw it at him. Kyorge was sucked inside, and even asleep, he broke out easily. May took out another Ultraball and threw it at him. It shook 1... 2... times then he broke free again.

(Come on! He's asleep!) She threw another Ultraball and Kyorge broke out right away. And he was awake now! He hit Lapras with his Ice Beam.

(Dang it.) "Use Sing again."

"Laa la la laaa." Kyorge growled loudly and blocked out the singing. It was a failure.

Kyorge leapt at Lapras again and used Body Slam. This hit REALLY got to Lapras. She now only had half her health, AND the hit paralyzed her! Lapras flinched as she could feel the effects.

(She's not in any condition to fight now. I'll have to stall for time.) "Lapras return." May recalled Lapras and released Miltank.

"Moo!"

Miltank was ready to roll! Kyorge suddenly hit Miltank with an Ice Beam. Miltank's special ability, Thick Fat kicked in. All ice attacks used on her are halved in damage.

"Use Heal Bell."

The ball on Miltank's tail glowed. She swung it and it chimed like a bell. Kyorge waited for an attack or something to happen. But nothing appeared to have happened. Kyorge hit her with another Ice Beam. Almost knocking her out.

(Miltank's hurt. Better take care of it.) "Milk Drink."

Miltank glowed white for a second and she got more than half of her health back. Kyorge used another Ice Beam. Miltank was hit hard again.

"Use Milk Drink again."

Miltank regained more health. And Kyorge hit her again.

(That should be enough stalling. I think Kyorge used Ice Beam enough to try to use a different attack.) "Great job Miltank. You should rest now."

She recalled Miltank and released a very refreshed Lapras. Kyorge was surprised. Lapras wasn't paralyzed anymore!

(Heal Bell heals all of my pokemons status conditions. I'm glad it worked so well.) May thought.

Kyorge was even madder now and used Ice Beam again. Lapras tried to shake off the hit, but she now had less than half her health left.

"Sing." (Hopefully it'll work this time.)

"Laa la la laaa." Lapras sang.

Kyorge fell asleep this time.

(Good.) She tossed out another Ultraball. Kyorge was sucked in again. It shook 1... 2... times then Kyorge broke out. May got another Ultraball and tossed it at him. But Kyorge instantly broke free because he woke up.

Then he used Hydro Pump. The water attack hit Lapras.... But Lapras's special ability, Water Absorb, kicked in. Not only did she not take any damage, but that attack actually restored a lot of her health. She had more than half her health now. Lapras was feeling pretty happy about that.

May smiled. "Nice try. Now Lapras, sing again."

"Laa la la laaa."

Kyorge fell asleep again. May threw an Ultraball. But Kyorge broke free right away. He was still asleep so there was still a chance. May threw another. It shook 1... time then he broke free.

(Come on... stay in there.) She threw another. Kyorge broke free right away. But... he was surprisingly still asleep. May pulled out another Ultraball and tossed it at him. Kyorge was sucked inside and it shook

1...

2...

3... times then.... He was caught!

"Yes!"

"Ar!"

"La!"

Outside, the rain storm suddenly stopped. All the scared people of Sootopolis peeked out of their houses when the thunder ceased. The sun came out and everyone in Hoenn cheered. They were saved!

"She really did it..." Wallace said in surprise.

"Did you doubt her?" Steven asked.

"Well I-"

"That's okay. I wondered about her myself. She and her pokemon have definitely grown stronger. Stronger than I thought." Steven said.

Wallace agreed. "I guess I should prepare my pokemon for a tough fight then."

A little while later... May and Arcanine stepped out of the cave, and the whole population of Sootopolis crowded around them.

"Um.... yes?"

The whole city cheered for her and everyone thanked May for saving them. Then they decided to throw a feast for May and her pokemon. All was well.

Preview: They saved Hoenn from certain disaster. Now it's time to focus on her goals again. May goes to challenge Wallace for the 8th, and final badge. Next time... Chapter 28 The last gym

**A/N: I bet a few of you thought that this event with Kyorge was going to be the movie. Sorry. As you can see this is not the movie at all. Anyway, this was a one take battle. Normally I'd have to do battles over and over before I'd write what happens. (Usually because May's team would get beat up.) But it turned out well the first time around.**

**Fun fact**

**Remember Prof. Cozmo's assistant? I named her Ruth. I tried to think of a name that would be like his. I thought of the Milky Way. Too bad I couldn't make a name out of that. Then I thought about that candy. It didn't take me long to think of a Baby Ruth. And there you have it.**


	28. Chapter 28 The last gym

**A/N: Only 2 chapters away from the "movie." I call it a movie because I did make a text movie of it using windows movie maker.** **Complete with music and everything. Since this is a story site, and even if I did try to put it up in movie form, it would be 4 hours long. Yep, way too long. Its better if you just read it. If you see extra long scenes that could have been cut off sooner, that's because it was made to match music.**

**I like chapter 28 for a few reasons. But you're probably asking "If this is the last gym, then is this story almost over?" The answer is.... sort of. There are still things left to do. If I ran out of plot then there would be nothing to make a "movie" about. ...I think I said too much. Oh well...**

Chapter 28 The last gym

The next morning, May woke up feeling tired. She was at the Sootopolis pokemon center. Yesterday, she had quite the adventure. Getting a badge in Mossdeep and then going after Team Aqua sounded like enough right? Well no... a legendary pokemon had to go crazy and threaten to drown the whole region. May and her team worked together to capture Kyorge and the threat was over. Now she was a hero to everyone in Sootopolis. The rest of Hoenn just thought the problem fixed itself. Which May didn't really care about. The only thing on her mind was getting the last badge... and how was she supposed to deal with an angry legendary pokemon. After the big party, May went straight to sleep. She didn't even attempt to check on Kyorge. That pokemon had to be ticked off at her for catching him. When she caught Grumpig and Flygon, they didn't have hard feelings. And they even grew to like May a lot since then. But Kyorge... that was a different story. May got dressed and went to eat of the main room at the pokemon center. It was not going to be fun trying to get her new pokemon to eat with them.

Meanwhile, Ty was in a hotel room with Gabby. He, Loudred and Magneton were waiting for her to wake up. "It's been a long time. Do you think we overdid it?"

Gabby suddenly moved in the bed. Ty leaned closer to see if she was starting to wake up. But soon regretted it when her eyes shot open and she grabbed the collar of his shirt in anger. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!!!?"

Loudred and Magneton were the types of pokemon that weren't affected by loud noises. So Ty was the only one whose ears were punished. "Gabby, you're awake. I'm glad to see you're okay. Can you... let go of me now?"

Gabby let go and put a hand to her head. She had a terrible migraine. All thanks to that supersonic. "What happened?" She tried to not yell so her head wouldn't suffer any more.

"The weather is back to normal. And doesn't look like there were any casualties. The sky just suddenly cleared up. No one knows why." Ty said.

" ...I wasn't there to report that.... Was there anyone that told everyone that the storm was over?" Gabby asked.

Ty gulped. (I hope she wont be too mad.) "Yes."

Gabby was outraged. "....It was that stupid woman with that glasses wasn't it! That little-"

"Now Gabby. That doesn't matter. What does matter is that everyone is safe." Ty interrupted.

"No, what matters is that fact that you had Loudred knock me out. What were you thinking?!"

"What were YOU thinking!?" Gabby was shocked into silence at his little outburst. "I did what I had to do to keep you from getting yourself killed. You may not care about throwing your life away, but I do."

"I wasn't trying to get myself killed." Gabby said.

" ...Standing in the middle of a storm like that contradicts that." Ty said.

Gabby stood up and stretched. Seemingly ignoring what he said. (I guess Ty's just looking after me. It was nice that he took me to safety. I'll give him that.) "Okay, okay sorry. Man, you're worse than my mother. Anyway, we need to go. I have to talk to the boss and we both need to challenge a trainer for another episode of In Search of Trainers. So hurry up and get the equipment."

"All right, but you look like you have a headache." (That and she's been unconscious since yesterday.) "You sure you're up to it?" Ty asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides, like I always say, rest is for the weak. Nothing's gonna slow me down." Yep, Interviewer Gabby was as strong as ever.

Back in Sootopolis... May walked back into the pokemon center after giving Lapras and Kyorge their food. Kyorge wasn't really friendly. But at least he didn't lash out.

(Yep, I think I wont be using him in battle. He's too unpredictable.) May recalled her other pokemon that finished eating and went to leave the center with Arcanine. It was about time she got her 8th badge. May went over to the water where Lapras was waiting. "Ready to beat Wallace for the last badge?"

"La."

"Ar."

"I'll take that as a yes."

May and Arcanine climbed on Lapras's back. Then Lapras went to the piece of land surrounded by water, which contained the gym. May and Arcanine got off and Lapras was recalled. And standing in front of the Gym was Steven.

"Hi Steven." (What's he doing in front of the gym?) May wondered.

(I knew she would come here. I'm glad.) "May, we owe it all to you. The sky above Sootopolis has returned to normal. For that, Wallace sends his thanks, too. And, that same Wallace is waiting for you inside. He's strong. But the way you are now, you should be on equal footing with him. Give it your best shot." Steven said.

"Thanks, I will."

"Good to hear. It's too bad I can't see the results. I have to leave. And I'm sure it will be quite a while before we'll see each other again. But we will eventually. Or my name isn't Steven Stone."

(Wait... that sounds familiar... Stone... Stone...) "Your last name is Stone?" May asked.

"Yes. Is there something the matter?" Steven asked.

(Where have I heard that name before?) May wracked her brain for the answer. Where did she hear that last name... Where? Then it hit her! (Mr. Stone!) "Are you related to the Devon corporation's president?"

Steven was a little confused. "Have I not mentioned it before? I thought I did when we met. President Stone is my father."

(Wow.) "I had no idea." May said in surprise.

"Yep it's true. The letter you gave me was a note from my father. And that Devon Scope I gave you came right from our company. You were the first person outside the corporation to have one of those." Steven said.

(Well, he knew that I got my Pokenav from Devon right away. He had to have worked there to see that right off the bat.) "Well, now that you mention it, you do look like Mr. Stone..."

"The fact that I'm his son doesn't really matter though. I don't work for him. I have more important things to do. Like raising my pokemon and looking for rare rocks... Oh yes, I really should go now. Farewell May. We'll meet again." Before May could say a word, his Skarmory came and took of with him. His departures really were quite sudden. But May was used to it.

May waved and then looked at the sign by the gym. "It says Sootopolis city Pokemon Gym Leader: Wallace Artist, and lover of water." (Just a water pokemon gym? I was expecting a type that was most exciting since it's the last gym. Then again, Dad always says never to underestimate a pokemon just because of its type. I'll have to be careful.)

May and Arcanine walked inside and Gym Dude came over. "Yo! How's it going, Champion-bound May? But I guess I shouldn't ask. I know you must be feeling good for saving everyone here. Every person I've talked to here has been talking about you. You're a celebrity here at Sootopolis!"

"Really?" (Well, people were constantly talking to me at the feast last night. But I didn't think I'd be so popular.) May thought.

"That's right. And-" He was cut off as his Abra suddenly teleported on his head. "Abra... You've got to stop teleporting on my head. You're heavier than you think."

Abra just held his hand out to May.

(Aww...) "Hey Abra. It's been a while." (He's just as cute as ever.) May shook Abra's hand for a moment before it went slack. Abra had fallen asleep.

Gym Dude put Abra on the ground and turned back to May. "Abra must have wanted to see your battle too. After all, this is the last gym. So let's get to business. Sootopolis's Gym Leader Wallace is a master of Water-type pokemon. And, to get to Wallace, an icy floor will hamper your progress... Listen, I'm sorry, but that's all the advice that I have for you. The rest of the way, you have to go for it yourself!"

"That's alright. Thanks for the advice. You've really helped me a lot through all of this. And I really appreciate your help." May thanked him.

"It was no trouble at all my friend. Now go on. I and apparently Abra will be watching and rooting for you." May thanked him again and went to go face Wallace. (Well... I've done all I could to help. And when she wins... I suppose there is nothing left but to go back to my boring job.)

For Gym Dude, being a substitute teacher at the trainers school in Rustboro was very boring. He was hardly called into replace the teacher. Maybe once every five months. So he hung around the gym a lot. He learned a bit about the leader called Roxanne. So he told passing trainers advice so that they would have a good chance. But when Gym Dude met May, he saw something in her. A potential to make it to the top. So he wanted to see her through it. And went to the other gyms and learned about the other gyms strategies to help his new friend. All that made his life more exciting. Because of May, he was no longer bored. But learned a lot and got to watch exciting battles.

(It's a pity that I'll be going back to my old life.) He thought. May crossed the icy path and reached Wallace. (At least my Champion-bound pal will become a star.)

As May walked up to Wallace, she saw a bunch of women surrounding him. Wallace noticed May and spoke to the women. "A challenger has arrived. Can you leave us alone for now?" All the girls giggled and then left. "Sorry about that. My gym trainers always like to talk to me. And for some reason, the only trainers that wanted to help me with the gym are women."

(Probably because they all think you're handsome. That giggling should have tipped you off a long time ago.) May thought.

"Well anyway, back to business. The last time I saw you was before you went into that cave. Under the circumstances, we didn't have time for a proper introduction. So, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Wallace. The Gym Leader of Sootopolis."

(I already knew that. But whatever.) May thought.

Wallace continued. "There's something about you... A difference in your demeanor. I think I sense that in you. What happened inside the Cave of Origin, and what you did, I will likely learn through our upcoming battle. Now, show me. Show me the power you wield with your pokemon. And I, in turn, shall present you with a performance of illusions in water by me and my pokemon!"

And so... the battle for the 8th and final badge began.

Wallace tossed out a pokeball first. Out came a Luvdisc. Which are known for making a pokemon of the opposite gender fall in love with them.

(It's a female so Miltank wont have any trouble.) May tossed out Miltank's pokeball. "Use Strength."

Miltank ran forward and shoved Luvdisc hard. The heart pokemon didn't stand a chance and was knocked out.

Wallace recalled her. "My, such strong pokemon. But I am not an easy opponent. My next pokemon is Whiscash."

He tossed out Whiscash and to his surprise, May had Miltank return and released Flygon. (This is the last badge. So I'm sure all my pokemon want to take part in it.) May thought.

(That pokemon has wings... so using Earthquake will be futile. Time to change strategies.) Wallace thought.

"Dragon Breath." Flygon took a deep breath before unleashing his attack. Whiscash took the hit, but that attack paralyzed him. Which was lucky for May's team.

(Dragon breath is a Special type attack. So we'll up our special attack defense.) "Amnesia." Whiscash's body glowed and his body was surrounded by a special defense power.

(Maybe it wont defend him too much. Because this is Flygon's best attack.) "Use Dragon Breath again."

"Use Rain dance."

Flygon hit Whiscash with another Dragon Breath, but that defense helped Whiscash barely held on to his health. Then Whiscash started dancing and made it rain in the gym.

"Finish him off." May told Flygon.

Flygon used his attack again, but Wallace suddenly gave Whiscash a Hyper potion. Making his pokemon regain all lost health. The attack hit, but barely hurt Whiscash.

(Okay, that defense is too strong. Time to switch to physical attacks instead of special ones.) "Fly up."

Flygon spread his wings and flew up high. Whiscash was having trouble moving because of the paralysis. Which made him an easy target.

"Attack."

Flygon swooped down and rammed into Whishcash with all his strength. Whiscash hit the ground. But didn't plan on giving up.

"Amnesia again." Wallace commanded.

Whiscash strengthened his special defense again. That convinced May that using Dragon Breath now would be taboo. "Fly up again." Flygon went high up again, the rain stopped as he was up there. (Good.) "Attack."

Flygon slammed into Whiscash again. Whiscash was really starting to struggle. And Wallace knew his pokemon couldn't attack right now.

"Fly up high again." Flygon did so and May half expected Wallace to use another Hyper Potion to heal his pokemon.

(Whiscash is suffering. Even if I used another potion, the paralysis would hold him back. And only prolong the suffering. I'm sorry my friend.) Wallace thought.

Seeing that Wallace wasn't taking action, Flygon hit Whiscash again and Whiscash was defeated. Wallace and May recalled their pokemon.

"Changing your strategy really helped you out. You are very smart." Wallace complemented May.

"It's been a while since my pokemon struggled like that. This battle is kind of fun." May said as she took out a pokeball.

"Good to hear." (I can see why she bested Kyorge. But I plan on winning. There's a reason why I'm the last Gym Leader.) "My next pokemon is Sealeo."

"Mine is Grumpig."

Each pokemon were released and ready to go.

"Body Slam."

"Bounce."

Sealeo jumped at Grumpig, intending to use his weight to crush Grumpig. But Grumpig bounced on his tail at the last second and evaded it. Grumpig was up high now, and May hoped he could pull off the attack. It was hard to move in mid-air.... Grumpig started falling back down. Sealeo turned away and tried to dodge the attack. But Grumpig was a little faster. Grumpg spun around and hit Sealeo with his entire body. The seal pokemon took the full brunt of the impact, leaving Grumpig unharmed. Grumpig safely landed as Sealeo was flopped over. Sealeo was having trouble getting up. The impact paralyzed him.

(Another paralyzed pokemon? Man, we are lucky.) May thought.

"Try to use Body Slam." Wallace said.

Sealeo suddenly jumped up and rammed into Grumpig. Grumpig took the hit and tossed Sealeo off of him.

(Time for his best attack.) "Psychic."

Grumpig's pearls glowed before he hit Sealeo with a psychic blast. The attack was too much for Sealeo. And Sealeo fainted. Wallace and May had their pokemon return.

(She's taken quite the lead on this battle. Not a single one of her pokemon have been knocked out. This is turning out to be quite the challenge.) Wallace thought.

(I know I'm winning, but this guy is tougher than Archie! If I make one mistake, my pokemon will be in trouble.) May thought.

Wallace released his next pokemon. A Seaking.

(A water vs fire pokemon might seem one sided. But I think this will work out.) "You're up Arcanine."

Arcanine stepped up towards the fish pokemon. He was glad he could enter this battle.

Wallace wasn't expecting that. (A fire pokemon? Hm. Interesting choice. I'll start off with something that will make fire attacks weak.) "Rain Dance."

"Crunch."

Arcanine ran up and bit Seaking as hard as possible. Seaking barely managed to get away before dancing to make the inside of the gym rain.

(You should have attacked, Wallace. That was a big mistake.) "Extreme Speed."

Arcanine hunched down and seemingly disappeared. Then suddenly, Seaking wailed in pain as he felt being struck three times. Arcanine appeared right where he was standing before, a little dust kicked up as he did. Seaking fell, defeated.

Wallace recalled Seaking. "You continue to amaze me. I misjudged your actions. Very well, here is my last, but most beautiful pokemon. Milotic."

May knew one thing, Milotic were not to be played with. Using Arcanine would be idiotic against this pokemon. "That's enough Arcanine. My next pokemon will be Lapras."

Both water pokemon were released. And they felt powered up by the rain.

"Thunderbolt."

Lapras charged up and hit Milotic with the electric attack. Milotic took a lot of damage, and had only half of her health left. Wallace and May were both surprised when Milotic's body suddenly had a spark of electricity going through. Milotic curled into a ball and started shaking. She couldn't move. Looked like Milotic was paralyzed.

(Again?!) Wallace thought in surprise.

(Yes!) "Finish Milotic off!"

Lapras shot one last thunderbolt and the battle was finished! Both pokemon were recalled.

Wallace started to clap. "Bravo. I realize now your authenticity and magnificence as a pokemon trainer. I find much joy in having met you and your pokemon. You have proven yourself worthy of the Rain Badge. Accept it." He handed May the Rain Badge. "Having that badge assures you the full obedience of all your pokemon to every command you make. The badge also allows the use of the HM move Waterfall to scale walls of cascading water. And, so that you never forget the battle we shared, take this..." Wallace gave May a TM. "The TM I handed you contains Water Pulse. In use, it will occasionally confuse the target with ultrasonic waves."

"Thank you." (I got all the badges! Woo hoo! Can't wait to tell Mom and Dad!) May thought happily.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by Wallace. "Trainers who have gathered all the Gym Badges of Hoenn should make way for the ultimate destination. The Pokemon League. Travel to the easternmost reaches of Hoenn, to the island of Ever Grande. The Pokemon League is there."

"Ever Grande... sounds interesting. But I don't plan on going there until I train my pokemon much further. The battle with you proved to me that we aren't ready yet." (The only reason we didn't have too much of a problem is because we were lucky this time. Luck doesn't get a trainer far when it comes to challenging the Elite 4.) May thought.

"True, most trainers train hard before trying to challenge the pokemon league. You've done very well. And I am certain that you have what it takes." Wallace said.

After talking to Wallace, May and Arcanine walked back over to Gym Dude.

Gym Dude was the happiest he could be. "Yow! You've beaten even Wallace, who was supposedly the best in all Hoenn! Okay! Check out your Trainer's Card. Since you've gotten all the badges, you're set for the Pokemon League challenge! I'm so happy! And so sad..."

"Sad? Why would you be sad?" May asked.

"This was the last gym. There is nothing left for me to give you advice on. I'll go back to my boring life... not seeing a trainer rise to fame.... But I'm lucky to have met you." Gym Dude said.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again. Who knows, I may need advice on something in the future." May said.

Gym Dude smiled. "You know, you're right. This isn't the end. I'll always be rooting for you, Champion-bound May. Good luck."

May thanked him again and left the gym. She was very happy with her success. She released Lapras, Miltank, Flygon and Grumpig. They all were happy too. "We did it. We got the Rain Badge."

"Aaaaaarrrrroooooo!"

The others shouted in victory too.

"You were all great. And now we can relax a little before we leave." (There are still a few things left to do today.)

Preview: The final badge was won. But May doesn't plan on entering the Pokemon League for a while. In the mean time... There is a startling confession. And May is surprised when she runs into someone unexpected. Is this a good or bad thing? Next time... Chapter 29 New start

**A/N: That battle was a surprise to me. I couldn't believe that Wallace's pokemon kept getting paralyzed. It was kind of funny though. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I usually check a chapter twice before posting. I would find more mistakes the second time and correct it. This time I only did it once since I'm tired. I'll try to pay more attention on chapter 29.**


	29. Chapter 29 New start

**A/N: One chapter away from the "movie" chapter! Getting tired of me talking about it yet? You'll see why I'm so happy in February. I want to put it up on the first but I don't know if that is possible with my schedule.** **I suggest listening to music when you read it. In the text movie I had music playing, but I wont suggest anything. I especially wont put lyrics to songs in it. I'm sorry, but that kind of thing bothers me. I've read a lot of fics and some good ones are ruined for me when authors do that. As for this chapter... I had a lot of fun writing the first part. I was trying to be funny. Someone who read it said it wasn't funny but it was sad and cruel. I don't know what you guys think, but I hope you think it's less cruel and more humorous.**

Chapter 29 New start

Gabby was in a good mood. She and Ty were traveling again. And through a nice field of flowers. Not only that, but her migraine went away. Yep, all was good. Except one thing was on her mind. (...When I woke up earlier, I almost forgot this dream I had. Or was it a dream? Hmm.... I know the first part was real. But I don't know about the rest.)

She looked behind her to see Ty following along as usual. He would be able to answer that. Not thinking about how awkward it would be to do, she decided to go for it. Gabby stopped and faced Ty.

(Gabby actually stopping for once? This can't be good.) Ty thought.

"Ty, can you be completely honest with me?" Gabby asked.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"I don't know if this was a dream or not. So I need you to tell me."

"That doesn't sound hard. Go ahead and tell me." Ty said.

"Okay, but it sounds weird. Well, you had Loudred use supersonic on me to make me get confused and pass out right?" Ty nodded and wondered where she was going with this. "Well.... nah. It was a dream. Never mind."

"No go ahead. I want to hear." Later, Ty would regret saying that.

"All right.... So in my dream, I fell and you caught me. You said all kinds of things like you were sorry. And then you said you wanted to make sure you lived long enough to say that you loved me. Then everything went black and I don't remember the rest. The next thing that happened was waking up earlier. But that love stuff was all a dream. So It shouldn't have even been on my mind." Gabby said.

Ty stood completely shocked. (She heard me say that?! No no no no no no...)

"Ty? What's wrong with you?" Gabby asked.

"Well... I... It wasn't a dream." (I wish this was.) "I did say that...."

"You... love me?"

"Yeah..."

It was quiet for a while. Then Gabby burst out laughing. Ty stood there perplexed. This wasn't the reaction he thought he'd get.

Gabby looked like she was going to die from all that laughing. "I can't believe... hahahahaha... that you're actually.... hahahaha.... in LOVE with me... hahahaha... How... hahaha... how long? ...hahahaha!"

Ty sighed at how humorous this was to her. "Since before I became your camera man."

Gabby didn't think it was possible to laugh any harder. But that comment made her. "Hahahaha! Ty! That was years ago! Hahahahaha! I can't believe I didn't know that all this time... hahahahaha.... either I'm dense or.... nope I'm just dense! Hahahahaha!"

Several minutes later...

"Okay, I think I got all that out of my system. Sorry if I offended you." Gabby said.

"Its okay." (It's just my feelings.) "I really shouldn't have said anything..."

"No! I asked you to be honest and you were. It's just funny that I didn't notice the entire time. And I didn't even think of you even liking me. Or the idea of you as a possible interest." Gabby said.

"Gee... Thanks Gabby. That makes me feel great."

"Aw... don't be mad just because I never thought of you as more than a friend. I'll tell you something though. If any of my past cameramen said they liked me, I would have to have them fired. After all, we shouldn't have a relationship if we work together."

"I know that." Ty said.

"But..."

(But? She said but?) Ty thought.

"I've known you for a long time. And you are such a good cameraman, I wouldn't want to let you go anyway. Since you're a nice guy, I'll give you this... One, If we happen to not be traveling at the time, Two, We're not editing or shooting a show, Three, Not training Loudred and Magneton, Four, And overall just happen to not be doing something. Which is very rare. Then we can go out and have one date if you want." Gabby offered.

"....Really?!" Ty asked like a little kid wanting a new game.

"Sure. Now we've wasted enough time. We have to keep moving." Gabby turned back around and started walking through the field again.

Ty was very happy... despite her laughing. She didn't reject him! AND he got to keep his job and stay with her. (We're always doing something so a date is gonna be hard to make happen. But I'll hopefully get one with Gabby within two months.)

That time frame was spacious, but for their busy schedule... a reality.

Gabby tried to keep herself from laughing. (Heheheh... so funny. But who knows. Now that I know, I might see him as more than a friend one of these days.)

Meanwhile in Sootopolis... May had just had her pokemon healed at the Pokemon center. She walked outside and had Arcanine return to his pokeball. Then she released Flygon. "Hey Flygon. I want you to take me a few places. But first, I want to teach you a new move."

She took out the TM containing the move Earthquake. The TM glowed and it's power went into him. Flygon forgot Faint Attack to learn Earthquake. After that, The TM broke. Unlike HM moves, TM moves can only be used once. Then they break. So trainers are usually cautious when using TM's. Flygon was happy with his new attack. It was now his strongest one.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, lets go to Mt. Pyre." May said.

Flygon flew up high and got ready. He and May practiced this yesterday morning in Lilycove when they were training before all the drama with Kyorge and Team Aqua. He flew down towards May, and just like they practiced, May jumped at the last second and landed on his back. And they were off. That little technique wasn't necessary-

(But it is a lot of fun.) May thought.

A few people in Sootopolis saw her leaving and waved. May waved back before Flygon sped off. May wanted to go to Mt. Pyre to return the Blue Orb... and apologize for forgetting to get the Red Orb.

(I just HAD to get distracted by the storm.) May thought.

It didn't take long before they came up to Mt. Pyre. They looked down and were shocked at what they saw. Team Aqua was there!

(Are they harassing that old couple again?!) Flygon landed and let May off before he walked towards Archie. Flygon and May were about to confront him when-

"Hold on."

"Maxie? What are you doing here? And what is Team Aqua doing here?" May asked him.

That's when she noticed the rest of Team Magma was here too. Both teams were watching Archie talking to the couple.

Maxie tried to calm May. "Just watch. Everything's okay. And in case anything goes sour, I have my pokemon here." Next to him was a big Camerupt.

Archie suddenly walked down and looked at May. That's strange... he looked... Apologetic? "You... So you stopped Kyorge... I shouldn't be surprised... I understand now that humans cannot freely control the balance between the land and the sea... So I have come to return the Red Orb..."

The old woman and husband walked over.

"That's right. That man, he returned the Red Orb." The old woman said.

"Yep, I was skeptical that the man that stole it actually gave it back. But I'm glad." The old man said.

Maxie turned to the Team Aqua leader. "Archie? Are you ready?"

" ...Yes. This will end it. Shelly, Matt." Archie called.

The once proud Admins looked solemn as they walked forward. Flygon and May weren't sure what they were doing. So they just watched in silence.

"Tabitha." Maxie's Admin stepped forward as well.

All Admins held documents of the locations of Kyorge and Groudon. And the information of the powers of the orbs. As well as a few maps. All those papers were handed to Maxie.

Maxie tied them together and tossed them up in the air. "Eruption."

The two mini volcanos on Camerupt's back shot out fire and lava. The attack hit the documents with a big fiery blast. They were instantly destroyed. All that was left were the ashes. The Team Magma members took off their hoods and the Team Aqua members removed their bandanas.

"As of now Team Aqua and Magma no longer exist." Archie said.

"Everyone, I'm sorry about everything. If it weren't for me, none of this would of happened." Maxie apologized.

Tabitha quickly said, "Sir, it was all of our decisions. The blame belongs to everyone."

"Please don't call me sir. I'm not the leader anymore." Maxie said.

"Um. Sure... Maxie." (It feels weird to call him that.) Tabitha thought.

"Boss?" Shelly started to ask Archie.

"I'm not the Boss anymore either." Archie said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Shelly asked.

"Go back to your lives since before you formed your teams." The old man said.

"And never forget what you have learned." The old woman added.

The people that used to form Team Aqua and Magma started to leave.

(So it's all over?) May thought.

"Thank you for everything. I will never forget you, May." Maxie quickly walked away with his Camerupt.

Archie came over to May and had a hard time looking at her. "May..."

(Nice hearing my name from him. Instead of "insolent child".) May thought.

"... I apologize."

(-just froze over.) May thought in complete shock.

"I will never cause such trouble again. I doubt that we will cross paths again... Farewell..." Archie walked down Mt. Pyre.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Flygon nodded in agreement. May turned to the old couple and took out the Blue Orb. "Here's the Blue Orb."

"Thank you very much." The old man said.

She handed the Blue Orb back to them.

The old woman smiled. "Yes... The two orbs should remain here. It is how it should be for the good of all Hoenn..."

"It's good to have them back. Thank you. But what happened to Kyorge?" The old man asked.

"I captured him."

"Ah.... I see. Well as long as Kyorge remains with you this should never happen again. He's in good hands." (It would have been horrible if that man captured him instead.) "Which reminds me... shouldn't we have called the police? That man was right here after all." The old man said.

"Well it's too late now. He's gone." His wife said.

"Oh well... As long as he learned from his mistakes I suppose it's okay." The old man said.

Since everything was okay, May felt it was time to leave. "Well we have to leave now. I have a few errands to run."

"Is that so? Well thank you for everything. We will never forget what you've done." The old woman said.

After bidding the old couple farewell, May hopped onto Flygon and they started flying again. "Next I want you to take me to Slateport. I want to talk to Capt. Stern."

Flygon changed direction and flew towards Slateport. Once they arrived... Flygon landed by the harbor building and let May off.

May sighed. (When he sees me he'll probably think I have good news.) "Well, lets get this over with."

May and Flygon walked inside and Capt. Stern looked very happy. "May! It's good to see you. Say, what happened with Team Aqua?"

"I found them. And now they have disbanded. But I couldn't get your submarine back." May said sadly.

"Well that's okay. As long as Team Aqua wont bother anyone again. I understand that it's nearly impossible for Submarine Explorer 1 to be retrieved. But I can let that go. Besides, there is the matter at the Shipyard that needs more attention than my submarine." Capt. Stern said.

That was news to her. " ...What is it?"

Capt. Stern was a little surprised for a moment, before remembering that she wasn't there when it happened. "Oh, yes. You haven't heard that Mr. Briney came to our shipyard the other day. He decided to help out. It won't be long now before we finish making the ferry!" He was very excited.

"That's good for Mr. Briney." May said.

Capt. Stern nodded. "Yep, and you should see him before you leave."

"I think I will. Thanks for telling me." May and Flygon soon left after that. A visit with Mr. Briney would be nice. Well, for May. Since Flygon had no idea who he was.

On their way, a woman stopped them. "Oh! What a lovely Flygon you have! Do you have any other pokemon that look like they work hard? I give out special ribbons for pokemon that really go for it."

(I guess some ribbons would be nice.) "I have four others that I've trained hard."

"Oh! Please let me see!" The young woman said.

May released Miltank, Arcanine, Lapras and Grumpig.

The woman really looked happy. "Wow. All five of them really went for it. So they will all get an Effort ribbon." She gave May five ribbons for her pokemon. And all five pokemon were happy they got one. "These ribbons are proof of their hard work. Some trainers show these off when others doubt their pokemon."

"Thank you for these." (They look pretty nice.) May thought.

"You're very welcome. I love giving these out to hard working pokemon. And for the record, I don't get the chance to pass them out very often. So your pokemon truly deserve them." She looked at her watch and realized she was late. "Whoops. I have to go meet my father in the market to help sell our products. Keep taking good care of your pokemon!" She ran off towards the market and left May and her pokemon.

(What an interesting woman. Oh well.) May recalled all pokemon but Arcanine and Flygon and went into the shipyard.

Dock was there, and he was happy to see May. "Hi! Nice to see you again! What brings you to our shipyard, May?"

"I heard that Mr. Briney was here. So I wanted to see him." May said.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Briney's joined us to lend us his help. Thanks to the veteran sailor, the ferry is steadily coming together. He's over there working on a few things with the engineers."

May walked over to where he pointed and before she could spot Briney, he spotted her. "Ah, May! It's been too long! Glad to see that you weren't hurt in the storm."

"It's good to see you too. I thought you were going to go back home near Petalburg. But I heard that you're working here."

"Aye, since I met you, this old seadog's been feeling frisky! So I decided to help Dock make a ferry. Aye, after all, a ferry would be able to carry a lot of people." Mr. Briney said.

(He didn't use to say "aye" this much.) May thought.

Their conversation continued while Flygon and Arcanine looked around a little. It was very busy. Arcanine sat down just as an engineer was walking by with a big heavy box.

The engineer stepped on his tail and Arcanine jumped up from the pain. Which in turn, tripped the man. The engineer tried to keep his balance, but teetered over towards a pile of construction beams.

Arcanine dashed forward and grabbed the man by his shirt to stop him. They breathed a sigh of relief... until the engineer's hands slipped and he dropped the big box. The piled of beams shook and were going to fall and crush him!

Flygon ran over and put his claws against the pile to steady it. Arcanine joined in and leaned his body against it to help. And their teamwork paid off as the pile was steaded.

The engineer sighed in relief. (Wow. We really need to take care of that. It's a safety hazzard.)

The engineer, Arcanine and Flygon looked over towards May and Briney. And were surprised they hadn't noticed and were still talking.

Mr. Briney continued. "But, you know, that Dock is really something special. With his knack for technology and my experience, I'm sure that we can build one great ship, aye!"

The engineer shook his head and started picking up the things that fell out of the big box. He was a little surprised when Flygon started doing the same. "Uh... thanks."

They put the rest of the things back and the man planned on taking the box again. But Flygon took it before he had the chance. Getting the hint, the engineer led him to where he wanted to put the box.

Arcanine thought Flygon was very kind. It was times like this that he was proud that Flygon was his friend. Once Flygon finished taking the box to where the man wanted it, he and Arcanine went back over to May. Who was finishing up her conversation with Briney.

"-Peeko is currently upstairs helping out as much as she can. Oh? Your Growlithe evolved into a nice Arcanine. And he looks much stronger than before. Hm... I believe I was supposed to take care of something before you showed up. Some sort of hazzard. ...I can't remember. But I should get back to work." Briney said.

"All right, we should get going too anyway." May said.

"It was nice seeing you again, May. Thank you for inspiring me to get back into this business. Aye, Building a ship is a lot of fun. And brings back some fond memories."

"You don't have to thank me. You were the one who took me to Dewford and Slateport."

"Even so, I'm grateful."

They said their goodbyes and May left the shipyard. (Okay, now I want to see Lovely and call Mom. ...I guess I should call Mom first.) May took out her phone and dialed home.

In Littleroot town... Ruby was looking for Wynaut. He was taking hide and seek to a whole new level. Even the help of Castform and Zigzagoon didn't make it easier.

"Zagoon? Zagoon?" Zigzagoon searched.

"Wynaut? Seriously, come out. We give up." The phone started to ring. So she picked it up. "Hello?" (Whoever this is better have a good reason. I'm too busy for nonsense.)

"Hey Mom."

"Oh! May! How are you?! There was a big storm! Did you make it out okay?" May's mother asked.

"...No... I died."

"Haha. Very funny. But really, were you caught up in it?"

"Yeah... but I sort of stopped it."

May's mom looked under a chair. "Stopped it? What does that mean?"

"Well, in a nutshell, an ancient legendary pokemon was woken up after hundreds of years of sleep and went wild. And he made the thunderstorm using his ability. So my pokemon and I went to stop him with some kind of orb. But that didn't work. So to make sure this wouldn't happen again I captured him." May explained.

"Wow. Well, that's the life of an upcoming trainer. You never know what could happen." Ruby said.

"That's all you have to say? I could have died and you seem like you don't care." May said.

Ruby checked all the cabinets. "I care. I'm just a little distracted. Anyway, you're fine. So I don't have anything to worry about. Oh, Dad came over yesterday. He was very concerned. I was worried about you too. But after we found out the storm suddenly stopped, we knew everything would be okay. Hey, are you getting along with this ancient legendary troublesome pokemon?"

"Not really." May honestly said.

"Well it's to be expected since he did almost kill everyone. But I'm sure he'll come around eventually." She even looked inside the toilet.

"Oh yeah, Trapinch evolved twice. He's now a Flygon. And I've flown around on him."

"That sounds like fun." (Much more fun than hide and seek.) Ruby thought.

"But the most recent thing that happened is that I got the last badge." May said.

"You what?!"

"Yep, I can qualify for the pokemon league challenge now."

"That's wonderful!" She knocked over a basket of clothes as she raised her hands in happiness. ....And Wynaut tumbled out of there. Ruby smiled and continued talking. (Found you!) "So you're coming home as well!"

That comment confused May. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just that Brendan arrived here this morning. His mother was ecstatic. Anyway, I'm so proud of you and-"

"Wait. Since he's there, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. No problem."

"I'm coming home tomorrow. But I can send Wailmer to you now. Can you return Wailmer to Brendan for me?" May asked her mother.

(So, Brendan loaned May a pokemon. Interesting.) "Okay sure." Ruby said.

"Thanks Mom. I'll send him over as soon as I have access to a computer. Oh, I have to go, Mom. I'm planning on having a special victory dinner with my pokemon."

"All right. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye May."

"Bye Mom." They both hung up and May thought about how much time she had to see Lovely. (I probably can see her and get things for a nice dinner pretty fast.) "Arcanine, I need you to return again."

In Verdanturf... Lovely was outside with her Pikachu. They had just come back from watching a pokemon contest. Lovely smiled to her Pikachu when she thought of something.

"Say, I think you would do great in a cute contest."

Pikachu shook her head at the thought.

"No? How about Beauty?"

Another shake.

"Tough?"

Pikachu really didn't like that one either.

"The only things left are smart and cool."

Pikachu nodded at that.

"Are you agreeing with cool or smart?"

A Flygon suddenly landed next to them. That startled them until May hopped off.

"May? Wow." Lovely said in awe.

"Sorry if I scared you. But I wanted to know my pokemons feelings." May said.

"Sure. Bring them all out." Lovely said.

May released Arcanine, Lapras, Miltank, Grumpig, and even Kyorge. Who glared at May.

Lovely and her Pikachu stepped back, a little scared of Kyorge. "And... what is that pokemon's name...?"

"Kyorge." May answered.

Lovely started. "Um... This is a little hard for me to say... Kyorge simply detests you. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable? I know it bothers me. He isn't at any crossroads, his opinion is clear. And it'll take a lot to change his mind."

"I had a feeling he didn't like me." (But I never thought he detested me. Yeesh.) Kyorge narrowed his eyes at her. May decided to recall him since this wasn't helping.

"Let's move on to your other pokemon. Oh, they all feel exactly the same. They adore you. They can't possibly love you any more. I even feel happy seeing them." Lovely happily said.

Now that made May happy. Arcanine, Lapras, Miltank, Flygon and Grumpig really loved her. They all had a strong friendship.

(When I received Growlithe, Miltank and Lapras... I had no idea that we would become such good friends. Raising them from when they were only level 5. And look at them now. They are almost level 60! Trapinch and Spoink, catching them was a treat. They proved to be way stronger than I thought they would be. And I developed a strong bond with them too. Thanks to all of them, I'm close to my goal. I WILL be champion one day. And be my own person.)

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel the same about them." May said.

"How wonderful. Your relationship with your pokemon has improved greatly since I last saw you. So it makes me think that you will one day have Kyorge's trust." Lovely said.

(I can only hope.) "Hey, can I use your computer to transport a pokemon to my house? I want to return a Wailmer to my friend."

"Certainly." Lovely agreed.

May recalled all but Arcanine and Flygon again. Before going in her house, May transferred Wailmer to her mom, who would hopefully give him to Brendan. Then after a nice talk with Lovely, May got a few things and made a great victory dinner for her pokemon.

At night... they all sat around a campfire. Miltank sat next to Grumpig, Arcanine sat next to Flygon and May, Lapras was near Kyorge in the water. But Kyorge ignored them all. That didn't mess up the happy mood though.

"Great work in getting the Rain Badge. This food is for you." May told her pokemon.

After that, they all dug in. It was a nice end to a nice day. Everyone had gotten over hurdles in life. And even though they cleared those, there were other things left undone. Nope, this wasn't the end. Quite the contrary. May looked over at Flygon, who seemed to be relaying something to the other pokemon.

(By the looks on their faces, I'd say he's telling them about how Team Aqua disbanded. My trouble with them is over. But there is a lot left to do.) May thought.

The meal May "prepared" was only fast food. But they all enjoyed it that night. And they looked forward to going back to Littleroot tomorrow.

Preview: MOVIE CHAPTER. May goes back to Littleroot. But something bad happens. A lot of drama. Special movie chapter. May's journey the movie: Chapter 30 Facing the past.

**A/N: Is this a late update? I can't tell. My sense of time has been off lately. I would have updated the day before but I wanted to make sure I checked for mistakes again. The movie chapter is next. Look for it around... oh lets say Groundhog day. If it's not up by then it will probably be the day after.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah... I don't own Pokemon.**


	30. Chapter 30 Facing the past

**A/N: It's finally here! I now present my pride and joy to you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Joel is mine. This particular story is mine. All the dialog of chapter 30 is mine. 99 percent of the characters DO NOT belong to me. Neither does pokemon. That belongs to Nintendo.**

**Warning! This "movie" chapter is the whole reason this is rated T.**

May rode her bike towards Littleroot.

(My name is May Sapphire. I've faced many challenges and found out a lot of things on my journey. But...)

She passed a strange red flying pokemon. May slowed her bike to see what it was. She got a good look, but still didn't know what it was. And it passed her.

(I'm sure there are many things left to discover. I have questions but I'm not sure I want the answers.)

May's Journey the Movie Chapter 30 Facing the past

May arrived in Littleroot town. She got off her bike and released Arcanine.

May was just about to go in her house when her mom suddenly came out and hugged her. "May! I'm so glad you're home! I heard you outside and came out as fast as possible!"

Despite getting the air squeezed out of her, May managed to respond. "Hey mom. Good to see you too. And you wouldn't believe this pokemon I saw on the way here."

Ruby let her daughter go and they both walked in. "Sounds interesting. What did it look li- oh right. I forgot to say that I returned Wailmer like you asked. Brendan said thanks."

"Thanks for doing that for me." May said.

"It was no problem. Oh, you look a little tired. Would you like to take a nap? We can catch up on things later."

"Sure." May was suddenly bombarded by Wynaut.

"Wynaut! Wynaut Wy!" Wynaut gave May a big hug. He missed her SO much!

"Hey Wynaut. How are you doing?" May suddenly noticed his level. "Whoa! Mom! How in the world did he get to level 35?"

"Hm? Oh right. Ever since you dropped him off here he's been playing around a lot. All that activity must have been training him." Her mom said.

(He was level 5 the last time I saw him. Now he's level 35? He went up 30 levels! Too crazy.) "You know he should have evolved right?" May asked.

"Yes, Wynaut are supposed to evolve at level 15. For some reason, he hasn't. But Wynaut has learned all the moves he would have learned if he evolved, so it's not doing any harm."

Castform came out too. But she wasn't as enthusiastic. Wynaut stopped clinging to May so she could take a nap. He knew he'd have all the time in the world to spend with her now.

May gave him a quick pat in appreciation. (And here I thought he might have lost his affection towards me.) May and Arcanine started walking upstairs to her room. But May stopped for a moment when she remembered something. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I haven't had a nightmare in a while."

"Really? How long?"

May tried to think of exactly how long, but couldn't remember. All the recent events were making it difficult to think about it. "Um... at least three days. Well, I think I'll take that nap now."

May and Arcanine continued upstairs as Ruby smiled. (Good. She's getting better. I was worried about her.)

In May's room... May laid down on her bed while Arcanine went to the floor.

(It's good to be home. I don't get the chance to come here often.) She pulled the covers up and took a nice peaceful nap. For about 30 minutes. Wynaut couldn't take it anymore and jumped on her bed. May was woken up with that sudden movement. "I know you really missed me, but you really have to calm down. I'll be around more often."

Wynaut nodded and jumped down off the bed as she started to get up.

(I wonder what Mom is up to?) She decided to walk downstairs to catch up with Ruby. Wynaut and Arcanine followed her.

Once May came down, she saw her mom had started gathering some wet clothes with Zigzagoon and Castform. "What are you doing?"

Ruby turned around and saw that her daughter was awake. "I was just going to hang these clothes out to dry."

"You haven't bought a dryer yet?" May asked.

"I haven't had the time." (And these pokemon are a handful at times.)

May started gathering clothes too. "Well I'll help you. We can buy one tomorrow."

"That sounds great. Brendan's mom has really been pushing me to get one." (Hanging the laundry is the perfect chance to talk to May. Now that she's done collecting badges, there's no excuse.) Ruby thought.

They put the laundry into a few baskets and carried them out. Ruby looked over to Castform. "Is the weather going to be clear?"

Castform nodded so they put the baskets down. Just as they were doing that, Prof. Birch walked out of his house. Then Brendan came out right behind him. It looked like they were in the middle of something. May and Ruby, being their nosy selves, decided to listen in.

"But Dad, you promised you would go with me." Brendan said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to go see the wild Surskit. You know how they are hardly seen. But there have been times when they have come in great numbers. This is one of the few times. I must go there and see why there are so many at this time. Or why so few appear most of the time. It's a mystery that can only be solved though the right timing. I can't see a movie with you. Maybe in a few days..." Prof. Birch said.

Brendan sighed. He really wanted to spend time with his dad. It was rare to spend time with him without it being in his lab. "All right. But I already bought the tickets. Are you at least going to give me the money for yours so it wont be a complete waste?"

"...No."

"What do you mean "no." You told me to buy our tickets. And you're not going, so-"

"Hehe, I don't have any on me. And I must be going. Bye Brendan." Prof. Birch practically ran away from his son.

Brendan sighed again, until he noticed May and her mom. Who turned away and started hanging clothes as if they hadn't been eavesdropping seconds ago. Brendan walked over to them. "Hey May, hello Mrs. Sapphire."

"Hey Brendan." May greeted Brendan.

"Good to see you." Ruby greeted him as well.

"May, I heard you got the last 2 badges. Congratulations." Brendan said.

"Thanks."

(I would ask about what happened with Team Aqua, but her mom is standing right there. How can I get that information....? Oh! I know!) "I'm sure you two must have heard my conversation with my dad." Brendan said.

"We may have heard a little of it." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I wanted to go spend time with my dad by watching a movie. But he can't go anymore. So I have an extra ticket. May, would you like to go with me?" Brendan asked.

That one simple question completely threw May off. (He's asking me to see a movie? ...Well, more like offering since he has an extra ticket. So it wouldn't be a date... Even so, I think I'd be too embarrassed since it ALMOST feels like he's-) Ruby shoved May to hurry and make her answer. "Sure." (Sure? I said sure? What is wrong with me?! Seconds ago I was going to say no!)

"All right, let's go." Brendan started walking out of Littleroot.

May looked at her mom. "But-"

Her mother smiled. "Have fun May. And just go with the flow."

"Okay... see ya later." May told Arcanine and Wynaut to stay, then May went to follow Brendan and Ruby sighed.

(I was hoping to talk to her... but spending time with Brendan should do her some good.) Ruby thought.

Back with May and Brendan...

"Hey, where is this movie theater?" May asked.

"Just over in Oldale town." Brendan answered.

"Oh, that's pretty close."

Brendan decided now would be the best time to ask. Even though it would seem a little random. "What happened with Team Aqua? You didn't call to tell me if Wailmer found anything."

"Oh, sorry. I should have called yesterday. It turns out they disbanded."

"What?"

After a long explanation...

"Wow. So... you have Kyorge with you?" Brendan asked.

"Yep, and he hates me." May said.

"I guess I can understand. But you really are a magnet for trouble." Brendan said.

May paused, and seemed like she had something on her mind. Brendan was about to ask if something was the matter, but she said, "Yeah... I guess I am..... But at least things are going to get better. And we get to watch a nice movie. I haven't seen a movie in ages. Which one are we going to see?"

"We're seeing this new movie called Char." Brendan said.

They made it to Oldale theater and went in.

While they watched, Ruby was watching tv with Arcanine, Castform, Zigzagoon and Wynaut. But a sudden knock at the door disturbed them. "Who could that be? It's too early for May and Brendan to be back." She went over and opened the door. No one was standing there. (That's weird.) She started thinking that some neighborhood kids might have played a prank... until she looked down. A letter was on the ground. Ruby picked it up and read what the envelope said. (It say's, May. Who would send May a message?)

Later... May and Brendan walked out of the theater laughing.

"That was a horrible movie." May said.

Brendan agreed with her. "I know, it made no sense."

May continued to pick at the bad movie. "And what was the deal with Charmander fully evolving in just a few days?"

"Don't forget about the Gray Ditto. What nut would even put such nonsense in a movie?" Brendan asked.

They talked about the terrible movie all the way back to Littleroot town.

"Well that was fun. Even though it was a bad movie." Brendan said.

May agreed. "Yeah, looks like Prof. Birch dodged a bullet. Anyway, thanks for inviting me. See ya later."

"Bye May."

The two of them went into their houses. May saw her mom watching tv.

Ruby turned around and saw her daughter. "Oh, hi May. Here, this came while you were at the movies."

Her mom got up from her chair and handed May the letter. (A letter?)

"Maybe it's from one of your friends in Johto." Ruby guessed.

"I doubt that." May opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear May, sorry to bother you with this. But I need your help. It's me, Wattson. New Mauville has been flooded. I have no idea why. But it's a good thing you turned off the generator, or this would be very dangerous. Even so, I was hoping you would investigate it with me. Please come right away. I'll be waiting inside. Thank you very much. Signed, Gym Leader Wattson."

"Sounds like Wattson really needs your help. But, he didn't really ask for it." Ruby said.

May started gathering her things. "He expects me to be there. So I should check it out. I'll go over right now."

"All right, but try not to take too long. I want to spend some time with you too." Ruby said.

"Don't worry." May turned to Arcanine. "Let's go Arcanine."

Arcanine nodded and they both left. Wynaut was a little sad that May left him behind. Ruby bent over and patted his head. "It shouldn't take her long. Just be patient."

May had recalled Arcanine and had Flygon take her over to New Mauville. May got off his back and then recalled him. She walked in. The floor was flooded up to her waist. May walked through the metal door that was the entrance to the building. And the water was deeper.

(Man... Wattson wasn't kidding. This water is deep.) May thought.

She started looking for Wattson, but it was very creepy. All the electric pokemon were gone, but she didn't feel at ease. It was very quiet. May wanted to have one of her pokemon out with her, but Arcanine and Flygon didn't like water, it was too deep for Miltank and Grumpig, and Lapras was just too big. So she had to look for Wattson on her own.

"Wattson?! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" (I wish he would hurry up and find me, I don't want to be alone in here.)

But she wasn't alone.

A lone figure walked behind her.

May had no idea that he was there.

And he was stalking her like she was his prey.

He was waiting for this moment.

And he was going to enjoy this.

He accidentally moved a little too fast and the water splashed loud enough for May to hear. She turned around-

"Wattson?"

Their eyes met. And a great feeling of terror consumed May. She didn't have time to act as he charged forward and grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed hard to make it almost impossible for her to breathe. May scratched at his hands to try to get him to loosen his grip.

"...It's....you..."

He just smiled and slammed her into the wall nearby. May could've sworn she saw stars as her head hit the wall. But only for a second, and then there was nothing but darkness. The moment she went limp, he let go of her neck and picked her up.

**A/N: Oh yeah... did I forget that I had to split this chapter? It must have slipped my mind. Mwahahaha! Okay sorry... but this is way too long to put all in one place. Stay tuned for the rest of the "movie."** **I'll update continuously so keep checking! Next part should be up tomorrow.** **Don't forget this is rated T. This is my last warning. I wont put up another note until the movie is over.**


	31. 30 part 2 Search

......Much later.... Ruby was staring at the door from her chair. May was taking a really long time. It was beginning to worry her. (Something must have distracted her. She's fine. I've got to stop being so motherly.) She laughed a little at her thoughts.

Zigzagoon, Castform and Wynaut looked at her like she was losing it. They couldn't blame her though. May had been gone for countless hours. It was even starting to get dark.

Ruby kept telling herself that May was fine and that she would be home soon... or call. Anything!

Meanwhile... far away in a dark place, May was regaining consciousness. It would be an understatement to say she was disoriented. Her eyes stayed closed as she started to wake. (Ugh... what's happening? I feel so cold. This can't be my bed. Man, I feel so tired. And- Ow!) She moved a little and she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head.

May went to put her hands on it... but something strong held her back. (Okay... that's weird.)

Despite feeling tired and not really wanting to, she opened her eyes. Only to find herself in a strange place that looked like a laboratory. A door from the other side of the room opened. And in walked the man that attacked her. (Now I remember! It's him, and he slammed me against a wall in New Mauville!)

He walked over and May tried to back away, only to come in contact with the wall behind her. And her wrists were retrained! May looked at them to see that she was bound to the wall. (What the-)

"I see you're awake, Sapphire. How are you feeling?" The creepy man asked.

"Like some psycho knocked me out and chained me to a wall by my wrists and ankles." May said with an attitude.

"Ah, you are so feisty for a person in your situation. I wouldn't talk like that if I were you." His name is Joel. And he had a wicked grin as he pulled out a knife.

May shut her yap and stayed completely still. (Why would you kidnap me if you just planned on killing me? Oh, who am I kidding? You're a psycho. Nothing you do will make sense.) She thought.

He held up the familiar knife to her face and May tried to back away again. Forgetting the wall again. "Your life is in my hands now. So you better watch yourself. I would like nothing more than to kill you this moment. If it weren't for my plan. ....On second thought, go on. Provoke me." Joel said.

May stayed still and didn't say a single word. She tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. (I really can't get away on my own. Where are my pokemon? What did this guy do with them?) A helping hand from her pokemon would have been perfect. But she knew that this man took her pokemon away while she was knocked out.

Joel noticed her silence and smiled again. "That's a good girl." He put the knife away and May hoped he would leave her alone. But that wasn't the case. "There is only one thing I need of you." (While you are alive.) Joel thought.

Without warning, he stuck her face as hard as he could. The force of it made May's head hit the wall. May flinched and wasn't sure which hurt more. Being punched in the face or having her head hit a wall a second time. A sudden flash caught her attention. And she noticed Joel had a camera in his hands. But she was too scared to care. The old camera was one that instantly developed a photo.

He looked at it and seemed satisfied. "That'll do for now." Joel suddenly left and closed the door.

May could hear the click of the door being locked. She brought her hands as close to her face as possible. But the chains wouldn't let her touch her hurt face. She gave up and sat back down. Feeling even more frustrated when her arms couldn't come down to her sides. (Well, at least I can sit. How very "kind" of him to allow me to do that.)

May tried to be strong. But it was very hard. It took all her strength to stop herself from crying. She didn't want Joel to return to see her doing that. That would make him happy.

The next morning in Littleroot.... Ruby was sleeping in the chair by the door. Zigzagoon was sleeping in her lap. But a sudden knocking at the door made her jump awake.

"Wah! Huh?!" She quickly stood up.... making poor Zigzagoon fall to the floor. (Oh, it's morning. Did May not make it back? Hm... Ah, there was someone knocking at the door! It must be May!) She ran over to the door and opened it. But May wasn't standing there. Only an envelope. "We're certainly getting a lot of these."

Ruby picked it up and noticed no one's name was on it. So it was fair game. She opened it and what she saw made her drop it instantly.

In Petalburg... Norman yawned as he woke up. It was going to be another long day.

(I'll be able to take a few days off soon. So I can hold out until then.) Honestly, it was tough being a gym leader. You are challenged almost every day, and when you're not in battle you have to help train your gym trainers, if not that then paying gym expenses, or training his pokemon. Most gym leaders would love to take some time off, but as soon as they do, trainers come for a badge and are appalled that the leader is out. Yep, the life of a gym leader is very hard. Norman was still getting used to the fact that he barely saw his wife. And he couldn't even remember the last time he saw his daughter.

After getting ready, he went to get ready for the next match. But his cell phone suddenly started ringing. He looked at the ID and saw it was his wife. Norman thought it was nice that she called and picked up. "Hello Ruby. How are things?"

He had a bad feeling when it took her a while to answer. And it sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

"Ruby? Ruby! What's wrong?!"

"Norman...." She took a deep breath.

(Is she crying? What could be upsetting her like this?) Norman wondered.

"...It's....It's May...." She couldn't finish and started crying.

That was all Norman needed to know he had to leave.

A trainer suddenly came in. "Gym Leader Norman. I challenge you for the Balance badge!" The trainer didn't know what hit him when he was suddenly thrown outside. "What's the big idea?!"

Norman walked out and looked annoyed at the trainer's sudden appearance. "Sorry kid. The Gym's closed today."

"Why? I came all this way-" The trainer started.

"Family emergency." Not really caring what the trainer had to say, Norman ran off towards Littleroot.

Meanwhile... Brendan and his mom were walking home. They had just finished shopping.

"Brendan, did your father say when he would come back home? He left before explaining everything to me." Lady asked.

"No, but I doubt he'll be back any time soon." Brendan replied.

"I thought so." She sighed, but didn't seem too upset. "At least you're home."

They were surprised when Norman ran passed them and went into his house.

(I wonder what's going on.) Brendan thought.

Meanwhile... Norman was trying to calm his wife down, and trying to get answers. "What happened to May?"

"She's...gone."

"She was here?" He asked.

"Yes, she came home yesterday and... just look!" She showed him a picture. One of May chained to a wall. Shackles covered her wrists and ankles. She looked beat up and scared.

Norman wasn't sure what to feel. Sad or angry. But then settled on being angry. "Who would dare do this?!" There was a knock at the door. Norman went over and opened it. If it was a salesperson, they had better start praying. "WHAT?!"

Lady and Brendan were standing there. They felt a little intimidated by his outburst.

"Hi. Um... My son and I were wondering if something was the matter. And if there is anything we could do to help. But if this is a bad time, we could just leave and-" Lady stopped when she saw Ruby looking very upset. So she walked inside and went to console her friend. "Ruby, what's the matter?" (I've never seen her like this.)

(We have really nosy neighbors. If it weren't the fact that they are my friend's family...) Norman sighed and allowed Brendan inside. Then he explained the situation.

"What?!" Lady yelled.

"May's been kidnaped?" Brendan asked.

Norman nodded. "Exactly, and we have no idea of what happened to her."

"Not exactly." Everyone turned to Ruby. She had regained control and was thinking clearly. "We received a letter from Gym Leader Wattson."

Far away... May was woken up by her tormentor. "Hello Sapphire. Did you sleep well?"

Anyone could tell that May obviously didn't. She had a really bad nightmare and barely got any sleep. The only problem was that this time, her troubles didn't go away when she woke up. May stood up and decided to ignore his stupid question.

"You are being awfully quiet. And to think, I let your parents know you are alive. Such an ingrate."

That caught her attention. (He sent that picture to them, didn't he?!) "What... do you want?"

"So you can still speak. I was starting to wonder." Joel said.

"What do you want with me?"

"I heard you the first time. It doesn't matter what I want with you. Because there is nothing you can do to change it."

May was mad that he wouldn't answer. But she knew the moment she snapped at him would be her last. (Ugh... I'm so tired and sore. These stupid shackles are hurting me.)

"All out of questions? Good. Because you should know what is going to happen. You should recall what I started and plan on finishing." He abruptly left the room. For who knows what reason.

But May didn't feel better about that. (...He's right. I do know. I just don't understand why. The creep is going to kill me. That's for sure. I don't know why he's stalling, but I'm glad I can live at least a few minutes longer.) May thought.

Elsewhere... in the same building, Arcanine had given up trying to escape. He'd been at it all night and completely exhausted himself. He was on a large table, held down by some kind of metal contraption. His legs and body were bound down by it. Arcanine could only move his head. He would melt the metal off, but he was muzzled by a high tech device. Arcanine couldn't even growl, let alone use flamethrower. He looked over at the sealed pokeballs his friends were in. He would have been stuck in his pokeball too if it weren't for his daring move.

Yes... he sensed that May was afraid. And he was going to get out of his pokeball, but then he sensed her suddenly feel nothing. Arcanine was afraid he was too late and came out right away. He saw May being carried in the arms of a man, one smelling like the person he smelled when she was poisoned. That was enough to make him charge at him, but the water weakened him. Not only that, but a huge stream of water hit him from behind and knocked him out. The next thing Arcanine knew, he was suddenly in this place. All tied up and muzzled.

Arcanine knew that this man was dangerous. It hurt knowing that he couldn't do anything to help May. He couldn't even help himself.

Way over in Mauville... Wattson was in his gym. But he was surprised when the gym traps were suddenly shut off. (Hm... I don't remember telling the gym trainers to do that.)

He was even more surprised when Norman, Ruby and Brendan practically charged through.

One of Wattson's Gym trainers tried to hurry and explain. "Leader Wattson! Sorry, they came and-"

Norman cut in. "What happened to my daughter?!"

"Your daughter? Who is your daughter?" Wattson asked.

"Her name is May."

"Oh! She didn't tell me the Gym leader of Petalburg was her father. So... something the matter?"

Norman handed him the letter. Wattson read it over quickly. "My, I didn't write this. And New Mauville isn't flooded. Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"It actually is flooded. We saw it on the way here." Brendan said.

"That's impossible." Wattson said.

10 minutes later...

"What?! What happened to New Mauville!?" (All the equipment is damaged!) Wattson thought.

"It's like we said. It's flooded. May went to check on it for you. But she was kidnaped." Ruby handed the picture over to Wattson and he looked upset.

(First they flood New Mauville, then they kidnap my dear friend. That does it!) "I don't know what's going on. But they will pay!" He released 2 pokemon. They were an Electrike and Manetric. Both were electric dog pokemon. Wattson decided to catch a dog pokemon after seeing May with Arcanine. "Does any one of you have anything that belongs to May? They can learn her scent and try to locate her."

"Nothing with us. But we can go back to the house so they can smell her room." Norman said.

Back with May... she was glad to be left alone. She was tired and starting to get hungry, but at least she was alive. ...If you could call that living. (I can't believe this is it. I hoped that if I ever had to die, I'd be 100 years old. I want 85 more years! ...And what was up with New Mauville? Was it all a trap? Or is Wattson still waiting for my help? If that's it, then the creep followed me inside. ...Why am I debating this? Since I have time to think, I should be thinking of a way to escape. ......I got nothing.)

Joel suddenly opened the door and walked in. He just came back from eating. "Miss me, Sapphire?"

She wanted to tell him where he should go. But once again, she stayed quiet. (I'm such a coward.) May thought.

Joel suddenly grabbed her by the neck and squeezed hard. May couldn't do anything to alleviate it thanks to the chains stopping her. "You are so defiant. You had better grow a brain and use it! When I talk, you had better answer!"

Her lungs felt like they were burning. If he didn't let go soon...

"Don't be stupid. Your very existence annoys me. Don't think that I wont kill you."

He released May and she took a big breath. She slumped down and tried to steady her now rapid breathing.

Joel took out his camera and took another picture. "So... let's try this again. Miss me, Sapphire?"

"....I don't....understand..." May managed to say in-between breaths.

"And you don't need to. Savor these last few days. They will be your last." Joel said.

In the evening... Norman and Ruby walked back to Littleroot. They had Wattson's pokemon learn May's scent to locate her, but the trail ended abruptly. They went over to the Birch home and knocked.

Norman noticed that his wife was being very quiet. He knew she had to be feeling discouraged. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"There aren't any more leads. How can we?" Ruby asked.

Norman couldn't answer that. The door opened and Lady looked hopeful. "Was Wattson able to help?"

"No. He didn't know anything about it." Norman said.

"Oh.... hey, where's Brendan?" Lady asked.

"He went off on his own and said he would be late coming back." Ruby answered.

"I see..." (Guess I shouldn't bother making him dinner.) "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. We're going home now. We'll see you tomorrow." Norman said.

May's parents left and had a hard time falling asleep that night.

May didn't have that issue, her problems were the dreams themselves. And for a second time in a row, she had a very bad nightmare. May was jolted awake from the shock and missed having someone to comfort her in these times. (Arcanine...)

The next morning in Littleroot town... Norman opened the front door to go see if Prof. Birch had returned from his trip. But forgot about that when he saw another envelope. He picked it up and opened it. Another picture showing May's suffering.

Ruby noticed him standing in the doorway and came over. "Is something wrong?"

"The kidnapper sent another picture." Norman said.

She didn't say anything after that. But she wondered why the kidnaper never wrote anything to them. Like a demand or ransom. What did that person want with her?

May was wondering the same thing when her kidnaper walked in that morning.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Joel said.

(He smells weird. It's almost like... wait... is that alcohol? He's been drinking!) May thought.

"Good, you don't want to waste your last moments of life by sleeping." He laughed a little at that. Bringing that foul smell out more. May turned her head away to try to evade it. Unfortunately, he noticed. Joel grabbed May by her hair and turned her to face him. "What's the matter, Sapphire? Is there something you smell that you don't like?"

(Other than the reek of alcohol, no.) Before she could answer, he knocked her head into the wall... AGAIN. Before letting her go.

"Mind your own business. I can drink all I want."

Having her head hit again really hurt. But May kept quiet, hoping he wouldn't do it again. (What is with this guy and hitting my head against walls?)

"Count yourself lucky that I'm holding back. If I started beating you up, I don't think I'd stop. But I want you to suffer in this world a little longer. Just enough that you'll be wanting the sweet release of death. Now, tell me that I am great and powerful." Joel demanded.

"What?"

"Don't question me!"

(Whoops. I said that out loud. But... I can't tell him that.) May thought.

Joel knew an easy way to persuade her. "That letter you received was from me. So you must know that I know where you live. Your parents are an easy target."

(....He's threatening my parents. I have to...) "You...."

"Hurry up."

" ...are great and powerful."

There! That was the look he was going for. She looked demeaned and self loathing for giving in. He took out the camera and took a picture.

(I can't believe I called him great and powerful. I'm so weak.) May thought.


	32. 30 part 3 Together

Two days later... May's parents received more pictures. They were at a loss of what to do. Someone needed to act.

That's exactly why Brendan was in the dark with Swellow. They stood by his dad's lab and tried to stay out of sight. It was 4:00am. (I trained my pokemon hard lately. So we should be up to this task. Though, I can't help but feel guilty at not telling anyone about this. They'll try to stop me. Well I don't care if it's too dangerous to go alone. The best way to find May is to be inconspicious.)

He had started training right after learning that Wattson couldn't help. And now, he was positive his pokemon would tip the scales in his favor. Honestly, his pokemon might even win against May's now.

Swellow suddenly pointed his wing towards May's house. Brendan didn't see anything... until he looked above the house. A Golbat was beginning to land. The bat pokemon seemed to have trouble.

Brendan guessed it was because Golbat's wing appeared to be injured. Golbat finally landed and dropped an envelope out of his mouth. (Bingo.)

Golbat started flying away again. So the half-baked plan went into motion.

"Let's go Swellow." Swellow grabbed Brendan by the shoulders and started flying after Golbat. They didn't know it was going to be a long trip. Brendan was surprised how far this Golbat was flying. And in a few hours, they had even left the entire region of Hoenn. Golbat flew far out over the ocean.

Later... May was having another nightmare. She kept imagining all the different ways that man could kill her. May woke up with a start and tried to calm her racing heart. (These dreams are becoming too vivid.)

The nightmares were stressing her out, she wasn't getting enough sleep, she was tired, hungry, the shackles were a little too tight and the list could go on. On top of that, a killer would come in the room soon. To either hurt or kill her.

(Now that I think about it, there's a pattern. He walks in, gets mad no matter what I do, hits me and then takes my picture. Why should I even bother doing anything?) May thought.

While she sat on the ground thinking of all this, Joel was doing his own thinking a few rooms over. (I am sick of this! Keeping her alive this long is driving me crazy! But I should wait at least another day. Just to see if I can break her spirit. But... I'm suffering too. The longer she lives the more I suffer. This has to end. I don't think I can wait any longer.) He picked up his knife from the table. (It's only a matter of time before someone tracks me down. If I want her dead without interruptions, I need to kill Sapphire today.)

Back in Littleroot... Norman had just picked up the envelope when Lady pushed passed him and into his house.

Ruby walked over in confusion. "Lady? What are-"

"Have you seen Brendan?" Lady interrupted.

"No I haven't. Maybe he went to go train." Ruby said.

"No... he left a note saying that he was going after May."

"What?"

"I'm too late..." (Brendan, not you too.)

Meanwhile... Brendan was still being carried by Swellow. And his shoulders were getting tired. He wasn't sure if it was Swellow's claws or being carried like prey for hours was the cause. Probably both. It was at this time he wished he didn't forget his cell phone in his room. Oh well, it probably would have blown his cover if it rang. Swellow continued to follow Golbat as Brendan saw the desolate land they were flying over. He's never been here, but he learned enough about this region to know for a fact where they were. Only a single building was there. It was what looked like an abandoned laboratory. Golbat flew in a small hole in the roof. Swellow placed Brendan on the roof and landed himself.

"This must be where May is. But we have to be very careful. Go down that hole and see if it's safe."

Swellow nodded and jumped down. He looked around a little and noticed the Golbat at the far end of the room. Golbat was about to open the door to leave. Swellow saw a box and tried to creep over to it for cover. Golbat opened the door and walked through. Then Golbat turned around to close it when he thought he saw something move.... and it was over by the box. Thinking it was a good idea, Golbat walked towards the box to see if he saw something or not. But once he got a little too close for comfort, Swellow made a swift strike.

Back on the roof... Brendan waited patiently. Swellow eventually flew back out. "The area is clear?" Swellow nodded. "Good. Now return to your pokeball." (I'll hopefully be able to find May without having to use my pokemon right off the bat.)

Swellow returned and Brendan tried to squeeze through the hole. It was difficult. His legs dangled as he tried to get inside. He was half in, so it was a start. After wiggling a little, Brendan managed to slip in..... and find that the drop was a little steeper than he thought. He landed roughly on something, but wasn't really hurt. Brendan stood up and found out he landed on the Golbat. Swellow had not only knocked out Golbat in one shot, but dragged the unconscious bat pokemon over so that Brendan had something to land on. Swellow was a little harsh, but it worked in their favor. Brendan went over to the door and started going through it. He had to sneak around and find May. Then... well... he wasn't sure. From here on he was winging it.

Back with May... her kidnaper just walked in. "Hello Sapphire. Oh... you don't look well."

(No kidding! You try not eating for days!) She didn't even bother to get up. May was too tired. She really wished she could at least be able to more her arms down further.

"Want to be put out of your misery? Have you accepted death?" Joel asked.

(I'm really sick of this.) "Why would I? When I don't even know the reason why you want me dead." May said.

"Still have spirit, huh. Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I wont tell." Joel said.

Brendan checked a lot of rooms. More than he could count. All the tubes and torture devices were making him worried. But then, he found a room that gave him hope. No, he didn't find May. He found Arcanine! Who was bound to a table. "Arcanine! It's good to see you. Are you okay?"

Arcanine had given up. But after seeing Brendan, the fire of hope burned within him.

With May... she lost all control. "And why wont you tell me?!"

"Because it's none of your business! Now shut up or-"

"None of my business?! It's MY life! What is wrong with you?! We've never met and you try to kill me back then! And when you had the chance, you decide to kidnap me! For WHAT?! If you want me dead why haven't you just killed me?! Why make me wait and wonder every second if you're going to kill me?! Why target just me and no one else?! And what's with the pictures?!"

"Heh. Thank you." Joel said.

That really scared May. He said that so calmly. "For what?"

"For giving me a reason to kill you now instead of later today." He simply said.

(Great job May. I'm toast. Well if I have to go, I might as well get everything off my chest.) "Whatever psycho! I hate your guts! You're crazy, you are stupid, and you REEK!" May yelled.

Joel shrugged. "Well... then you must be relieved that you wont have to deal with this any longer."

Back with Brendan... he quickly removed the muzzle. (Perfect! He can track down May.) "Do you know how I can get you out?"

Arcanine moved his head in the direction of this control panel. "Ar! Ar!"

Brendan went over and saw all these switches and buttons. One was labeled lock/unlock. So he pressed it. The cover over the pokeballs were lifted. And the contraption holding Arcanine down released him.

Arcanine stood up and growled. He was finally free! And he was going to find May NOW. Arcanine had no plans on sneaking around like Brendan. He used his flamethrower to blast open a hole in the wall and charged through.

Brendan walked over to the pokeballs and picked them up. He also picked up May's bag. He put them inside and ran after Arcanine. Their cover was probably blown so it didn't matter to try to be cautious.

Back with May... she was getting very nervous after her outburst. Even more so when he pulled out that knife. She stood up and tried to fix things. "You don't have to do this. Can't we talk out these issues you have with me? Maybe I can help."

"...Your begging for life makes this all the sweeter. And-" Joel stopped as he thought he heard a distant crash. But he figured it was just Golbat.

Meanwhile... Arcanine was on a warpath. He smashed through the walls and ran through the hallways on the trail to May. He went as fast as he could. Arcanine knew that she would be killed if he was even a second too late.

Speaking of which, Joel grabbed May by the throat and lifted the knife to her heart. "And now... my suffering ends."

May closed her eyes and hoped it would be quick and painless. Joel pulled the knife back and plunged it forward! But the wall near May suddenly was destroyed and an angry Arcanine clamped his teeth on Joel's arm before it reached May.

May opened her eyes and saw Arcanine biting her kidnaper. (It's Arcanine! Woo hoo! I'm saved!) May thought.

Arcanine growled and bit harder. Joel dropped the knife. (So help arrived sooner than I thought. This isn't over yet.) Joel thought.

Joel let go of May and socked the side of Arcanine's mouth, which forced Arcanine to let go. Joel took the chance to run out the room. Arcanine shook off the surprise attack and started to follow, but-

"Arcanine..."

Arcanine looked back over at May. She looked like she was hurt and scared. He walked back over to her.

"Can you get me out of this?" She asked.

Arcanine nodded and was very angry that man would do this to her. He growled at the thought. Arcanine grabbed the chain by May's wrist with his teeth and yanked on it.

"Ow! Man, you think you could have pulled any harder?" She knew that was a little mean. But YOU try having a chain connected to you yanked like that.

Arcanine realized his mistake and tried for a more gentle approach. He went further from her wrist and tried to bite the chain off. But it was too hard. So he used a little flamethrower as he bit.... and that was enough to get it weak enough to break. May put her arm down and was very happy she could. Arcanine did the same to the chains connected to her ankles and other wrist. And she was free! ...Sort of. She still had foot long chains connected to the shackles on her. But that didn't matter to her.

The first thing she did with her freedom was to hug Arcanine. "Oh, Arcanine. Thank you so much for saving me."

Brendan finally made his entrance through the hole in the wall. He was a little winded from the run. But glad to see May alive. "May, I'm glad we arrived in time."

May stopped hugging Arcanine and went to hug Brendan. "Oh, Brendan. Thank you for coming to save me...... wait. What am I doing?" She let go and looked in the direction Joel left. "There's no time for this. We have to escape before he comes back!"

Brendan noticed the chains connected to her wrists and ankles. It irritated him that someone would do this to her. "Are you strong enough to walk?" He asked.

"I'm strong enough to run as long as it's far away from this place. Arcanine, lead the way." May said.

Arcanine nodded and blasted through another wall and they all started running. They ran down a long hallway and Arcanine blasted through another wall. This one led to the outside. The three of them passed a truck, which they assumed belonged to Joel. But they didn't care about that. They were too focused on getting as far away as possible.

Joel returned to the room where May was restrained. He knew that they would run. (I was just a little too slow. But it's okay. I will kill her. I wont rest until I see Sapphire dead.) He held his injured arm and walked out of the room.

Back with May, Brendan and Arcanine, they had gotten a good distance away from the lab when May stopped.

"You okay?" Brendan asked.

(Too tired....) "I don't think I can go any further." May said.

Brendan looked back at where they ran from and really felt they should go on some more before stopping. He knew that whoever kidnaped her would chase after them. Arcanine picked up on this little dilemma and laid down near May so she could climb on his back.

(It's better for us to keep going. But I could just faint right here. It's a good thing Arcanine can carry me on his back.) "Thanks Arcanine." May climbed on his back and Arcanine started running again. But didn't go too fast. He didn't want to end up losing Brendan.

While this was going on, Lady Birch was sitting in her living room while thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to Brendan. Just then, a rather chirpy person walked in her house. Which irritated her to the extreme. Especially who it was.

"Honey, I'm home. My that trip to see the Surskit was wonderful. I wish I could have stayed longer, but their migration ended. So-"

"You are such an idiot!" Lady yelled at her husband.

Prof. Birch stared at his wife like she had gone off the deep end. He thought she would be happy when he came back. "Something wrong?"

A long explanation later...

"And Brendan went after her early this morning."

"Poor May... and how does Brendan know where to find her?" Birch asked.

"I don't know, but he'll be in a lot of trouble when he meets up with the kidnapper. Both of them could be killed..." Lady said with worry.

(Brendan... Now I wish I hadn't left. I've missed so much.) Birch thought.

Brendan and Arcanine finally stopped after a while. So May got off Arcanine's back. She sat down and looked over at Brendan. "So... what do we do now?"

Brendan handed May her bag and pokeballs and released his Swellow. "I have to stay here. Swellow used up a lot of strength flying me over here. He can't fly with added weight anymore because of that. Use Flygon and fly back with Swellow. You guys can send me help."

"No way."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not going to leave you here with that psycho on the loose." May started to shake a little at the thought of that man.

"But May-"

"But nothing! Go ahead and send Swellow for help. I'm not going. Not unless there's a way for you to come with me." May said.

Brendan sighed and relented. (She's too stubborn.) "Fine. Swellow, please go back to Littleroot and bring back some help."

Swellow nodded and started his long flight back. They watched their only hope for survival fly away. And hoped Swellow would be fast.

May turned her attention back to Brendan. "I can't believe you actually thought I would leave you here." (Seriously, does he know who I am? I would never do that.) "Which reminds me, where are-" Her stomach growled at that moment. Which reminded her that she hadn't eaten for days.

Brendan looked through his backpack and pulled out a few food items. "Do you want-" May snatched the food from him and started guzzling it down. "...I guess you do. Sorry I don't have more variety. It's mostly granola bars."

May didn't care. As long as it filled her stomach, she was happy. After she went through a week's supply of food, she laid down and fell asleep in an instant. Arcanine sat next to Brendan and hoped he'd get something as well. The other pokemon were in pokeballs, so they didn't need food as often. He, on the other hand, felt the full effects of not eating from not being in his pokeball. Brendan noticed this and gave Arcanine a granola bar. A single granola bar. Arcanine wasn't exactly happy. He hadn't eaten for what? 4 days?! And all he gets is one granola bar. What a rip off.

"I would give you more, but May made it so I barely have any rations left." Brendan said.

Arcanine just silently ate the bar. Glad that he at least was able to eat something.

Back at the lab... Joel eventually came across Golbat. Golbat was just waking up. Joel kicked the bat pokemon across the room and tried to get control of his anger. "You are worthless. Trying to have you do any good is a waste of time! I thought breaking your wing would get you motivated to do a good job... But you failed to kill her back then! Now that you evolved, I thought you would be strong enough to do SOMETHING right! Do I have to break your other wing?"

Golbat ran back over to Joel and looked apologetic. His wing had just healed. And not in the correct way so flight was difficult. Having the other one broken would make flying impossible!

"I sent the others to go after Sapphire. If you get to her first, and bring me her heart, I will spare you." Golbat was about to fly off, but Joel decided to add... "Don't try to run from me. Or I'll have the other pokemon chase after you. And you won't have the privilege of just getting broken wings."

Golbat got the message and flew out of there as fast as possible. Joel went out himself and got in his truck. He would join the hunt. And hoped he would kill her before his other pokemon did. He wanted the satisfaction. (This will take some time... but I waited 15 years for this. I can wait a little longer.)

May had been sleeping for a while. It was making Arcanine and Brendan nervous that they were staying in one place for so long. It was like saying, "Hey crazy man! Come find us!" But they didn't want to stop May from finally getting some peaceful sleep. As if to contradict those thoughts, May started to turn in her sleep. Brendan didn't think much of it, until he noticed she looked uneasy. Arcanine was positive she was having a nightmare. But just as he was going to wake May, she shot up awake on her own and started breathing heavily.

The action startled Brendan. "Are you okay?"

May calmed down a little and started petting Arcanine on instinct. "I'm alright. I just had a bad dream. To tell the truth, I'm feeling much better than before."

Just as she finished saying that, Lapras, Miltank, Grumpig and Flygon all popped out of their pokeballs. May was confused until they all started hugging her. They couldn't wait another moment to be released. They missed her a lot.

She couldn't help but smile at that. "I missed you guys too. And I'm happy to see you. But having all of you out at the same time will draw attention to us. Can you return to your pokeballs for now?"

The 4 of them nodded and let her go. They were just glad to see she was safe. May recalled them and sighed.

(It was great to see them again. When escape from here, I'll have to spend more time with them. Which reminds me, I don't even know where we are.) "Brendan, were are we exactly?"

The vast area was filled with wilted plants and nothing but a wasteland. May was having a hard time telling where they were. She was beginning to think they weren't in Hoenn anymore.

"I think we're all the way in the region of Orre." Brendan said.

(Orre?) "Isn't that the region that barely has any wild pokemon because of something that happened years ago?" May asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear about it?" Brendan asked.

"The only thing I know is that some criminal activity was going on." May said.

Brendan decided to explain. "Well, I don't know everything that happened. But I do know that some organization called Cipher... or something like that tried to turn pokemon evil 5 years ago. By making them Shadow pokemon. Some trainer put a stop to it by stealing them and turned the bad pokemon back to good."

May had to stop him there. Something didn't seem right. "Wait... I thought that the trouble ended 3 years ago." (At least that's what they said on the news.)

"Yes, it did. Some more trouble started up with Shadow pokemon a couple of years later. And the Cipher group was finally taken down. So many bad things happened, that wild pokemon are only seen on very rare occasions. And the people of Orre are barely recovering from all of that. No one even likes to acknowledge the events that took place. And the hideouts of the evil groups were never touched. No one wanted to get near the places and left them be. I think, that lab back there was the shadow pokemon lab. Where they tortured pokemon until they were tainted." Brendan said.

(Well that explains how the psycho mysteriously had chains to hold me to a wall.) "People still live here though."

"Well... The cities are spread far apart. I think it would take days for us to walk to one from here. If we weren't lost..." Brendan said.

"So you're saying we're doomed?" May asked.

"Not exactly. Swellow should be back with help, remember?" (Even then, since we moved, it'll be difficult for Swellow to lead help back to us. Hopefully May won't think of that.) Brendan kept that to himself.

May stood up and Arcanine stood up with her. "Well anyway, we should keep walking for a while. I don't want him to catch up."

Brendan just had ask, "Just who is this guy? Why did he kidnap you?"

May shivered for a moment as she thought about that creep. He scared her more than anything. "...I don't know why he's after me. He's just... crazy."

Brendan stood up and the three of them started walking further away from the lab. (She's not telling me everything. I'm sort of left in the dark here.) "Have you met him before all this? How does he know you?"

"Brendan..." Brendan waited patiently for May to say what she wanted. It appeared she was thinking hard about this. "...I just had a knife pointed at me. I really don't want to talk about him."

"Oh... Sorry May. I guess that was insensitive of me." He said.

They continued to walk in silence. Only May's thought's weren't so quiet. (I'm an idiot! Why is it so hard for me to just let him know what's going on?! Heh, wait... I'm not stupid. Just scared. That creep is so set on killing me... it scares me to death. Talking about it makes me even more scared. Man, I'd rather have to deal with Team Aqua again then go through this. At least they never tried to kill me. ...I'm such a coward.) She thought back on the last few days in disgust. She was so weak! (All I can do is run for my life. How pathetic is that?)

"Hey May...." Brendan started.

"What is it?"

"If it makes you feel any better... I grabbed the knife off the floor right before we left."


	33. 30 part 4 Nightmare

Over in Littleroot... Ruby was in her bedroom hugging Wynaut. The last few days were tough on her. Knowing that her daughter could be killed at any moment was taxing. Wynaut was sad too. He really missed May a lot. Ruby just sat in her chair hugging Wynaut and wishing May would be okay. Castform and Zigzagoon felt the same. And they were there to comfort her while Norman was in the living room talking on the phone to the police again. May's mom sighed.

"Why is this happening?" She looked over at the pictures sitting on the table. Each one showed May. Ruby could see May getting weaker with every new one. The next one could show May dead. (But... Lady did say Brendan went after May earlier. So there could be hope. But then again, he could wind up in the same mess as May.) She really hoped Brendan would be safe too. Having one person kidnaped is too much already, let alone two.

With Norman... he just got off the phone. He really felt helpless. Even the police couldn't do much. Norman looked out the window and saw that it would be dark soon. Another day that his poor daughter had to suffer... he sighed and planned on checking up on his wife, but someone knocked on the door. (That must be Wattson. He said he was going to come by and have his pokemon try to sniff out Brendan.) He opened the door and was surprised to see his old friend. "Birch? I thought you were out studying Surskit."

Prof. Birch looked tired, as if he ran over. Whatever he had to say must have been important. "I came back a while ago. And I heard about May... but there's news!"

Back with Ruby... she and the pokemon were surprised when they suddenly heard a loud-

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!"

Ruby, Wynaut, Castform and Zigzagoon walked out to see what the commotion was.

Ruby started, "Norman what-"

"We have to go! Come on!" Norman yelled.

Prof. Birch and Norman ran out. Ruby and the pokemon looked at each other and shrugged before going after them. The group ran over to Birch's lab and went inside. Lady was already inside and tending to......Swellow.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"That's Brendan's Swellow." Birch said.

(It is? Does that mean Brendan is nearby? Does that mean May's with him? Does that... wow... Swellow looks weak.) She thought.

Swellow was laid down on a table and was very tired. The trip to Orre while carrying Brendan, having a battle, and then the trip back absolutely drained him.

Lady spoke up. "My husband and I were about to come over to your house when we spotted Swellow. And he fell right in front of the lab. Either Brendan sent him or he came back because something happened." (I hope nothing bad happened.)

Prof. Birch came close to Swellow and tried to get answers out of the exhausted bird pokemon. "Is Brendan in danger?"

Swellow nodded. That scared everyone. But they hoped there was more to that answer.

"Have you and Brendan found May?" Norman asked.

Another nod.

"Is she still alive?" Norman asked.

Swellow nodded again. Everyone was a little relieved by that.

"When you are rested, can you take us to them?" Birch asked.

Once again, Swellow nodded.

"Are they close? Like in a nearby city?" Lady asked.

This time, Swellow shook his head. They all started to wonder just how far their kids were. And if they needed special transportation.

Back with May and Brendan... it was getting late so they stopped for the night. Even though they'd rather not sleep in such a creepy wasteland. And then there's that crazy man who wanted to murder May too. But they knew they had to stop sometime. They all sat next to one of the many dead trees around the area.

"I guess we'll stay here for the night. It's getting kind of cold though." Brendan said.

"I would have Arcanine start a fire, but that would make it easier for that guy to find us." (...I'm so sleepy... I don't even care that it's cold.) May thought.

Without another word, May laid down and tried to sleep. Arcanine laid down right next to her. It was easy for him to generate heat in his body so he hoped he could warm May up. Brendan decided to go to sleep too. He laid down while thinking of the knife in his backpack. If the need came and he was out of options, he would use it. May desperately needed rest. Even though she knew that a nightmare would come, she didn't fight it. May was too weak and tired to fight sleep anyway. And she started to have one of her worst nightmares yet...

May's nightmare.

In her nightmare... May was walking through the wasteland of Orre. Her shackles seemed to be tighter than before. And the chains were even heavier. May was confused.

"Wasn't Arcanine and Brendan with me? Where are they?" May was shocked when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around, but didn't see anything. A part of her wanted to ask who was there, the other part wanted her to run. She wasn't sure which to do until-

"Sapphire..."

May recognized the voice right away and started running away. To her luck, she saw a town! She could get help! May ran into the old town and frantically searched for someone. "Help! Help! Some crazy man is after me!"

May stopped after a while. No one was coming to help. She tried to calm herself. "Maybe no one can hear me. I'll just go inside one of the houses. Maybe Brendan and Arcanine are already in one." She went up to a house and opened the door. "Hello anyone-"

May stopped as she noticed blood on her hand. The doorknob had blood on it the entire time... A large crash snapped her out of her shock. She saw her dad stumbling over to her. He was covered in blood and it was dripping everywhere. "Dad! What happened to you?!"

She started to run over to him but he raised a bloody hand.... that only had 2 fingers. There was a lot of blood in his mouth, but he managed to speak. "Too late... me... the others... danger... next door..."

Norman fell dead. And May saw that a knife was in the back of his head. May backed away from her father's corpse with a hand to her mouth. Tears came to her eyes, but she remembered what he tried to tell her. The others were in danger. May quickly left that house and ran up the steps to the next one. But her progress was slowed by the chains. "I have to hurry! I was too late for Dad, I can't be late for anyone else!"

She practically rammed the door open in her haste. And immediately regretted not running while she had the chance. The entire house was littered with bodies. May was frozen in fear. She saw Brendan snapped in two, Prof. Birch with a huge hole in his stomach, all her pokemon were ripped to shreds. Even Kyorge was gone forever. It looked like a fierce battle took place. A bloody hand print was on the wall. Someone had tried to escape, but failed obviously.

May's mom suddenly ran out of the next room. She looked happy to see her daughter. Ruby had some blood on her clothes, but none of it seemed to be hers. "Oh May! I'm glad you're still alive! But we have to leave before he comes back!"

"What's going on? Where is he? Are you okay?" May asked.

Ruby hugged May. "He spared me at the last second and said he wanted to kill you first. We have to-"

She was cut off... and May felt a blinding pain in her stomach. Both of them gasped in shock. Whatever hit them was pulled back. May's mom had a blank look on her face before falling to the side. Which revealed Joel standing behind her. Holding a big kitchen knife that had both May and her mother's blood. May held her stomach. That man had went through her mother to stab her! But she was in too much shock and pain to move.

"Such a pity. I thought that would have taken you both out. One out of two isn't too bad though. Don't you think so, Sapphire?"

Every one was dead.

"They put up a good fight. And it was all to protect you."

Scattered body parts were everywhere.

"But it's not their fault. You were the one that ran."

Blood was even on the walls.

"You should have stayed and accepted your fate."

Shocked expressions on every face.

"They would have been spared. Now, I'll do you the favor of taking you out of your misery."

He raised the knife.

"No...." May said with fear.

"Be happy. You're not alone in death."

With all his force, he plunged the knife right through her head.

End of nightmare

May woke up from that nightmare and gasped. She was covered in sweat. Arcanine and Brendan were very worried.

"Are you okay? We've been trying to wake you up for a while." Brendan said.

May thought back on her dream and could only shake her head and stand up. It was still night, but she started walking away from them.

"Where are-"

"Just give me a few minutes!" May yelled.

That shut Brendan up. May couldn't walk long before having the bend over and puke. Which made Brendan and Arcanine even more worried. But they stayed where they were since May didn't want them close to her at the moment. To say she was stressed out would be an understatement.

After she was done... she walked back over to them. "Sorry about that. I just had a disturbing dream. Nothing to worry about." (Oh who am I kidding?! Ugh! That was horrible! Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up again.)

Brendan was at a loss for words. He wanted to ask her about it, but didn't think it was smart to. But the way she jumped awake... she looked so scared. Arcanine sat next to her and hoped his knowing presence would bring her comfort. That actually did help her a little.

May sat down and thought things over. (I was doing so well before the creep. My nightmares went away and everything was fine... how did they go away anyway? I never stopped thinking of the incident... maybe if I can remember, I can stop these again. Because I don't ever want to experience that again.)

She thought back, it wasn't too long ago. All she had to do was think. (They stopped... the night I spent at the weather institute. So what happened that day that helped me not have nightmares? ...I took care of Team Aqua... trained... had Trapinch evolve...)

Then it finally came to her! The answer was right in front of her the whole time! (My nightmares went away before, but when it returned, it was when I thought of that man being in Hoenn. So I had my pokemon come out. That morning... I told them about my nightmares. And the man that's after me.)

She looked over at Brendan. (Is talking about my problems really a solution?)

She had been holding everything in for so long, trying to not talk about it. Was she hurting herself? When she was trying to protect herself?

(...I guess I should.) "Brendan..."

"What is it?" He asked.

May took a deep breath and began. "That man that's trying to kill me has tried to do it before. And I'm positive he sent a Zubat to poison me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. This all started a week before I moved to Hoenn. One night he snuck in my room and tried to kill me. He would have succeeded if my dad's pokemon didn't rescue me. That man escaped and I refused to talk about it. So the police didn't have much to go on. Which is why he followed me to Hoenn. He wants me dead. And that guy wont explain why." May said.

Brendan was shocked. He didn't realize something like that happened to her. "...This entire time... you've been holding that in?"

May look down. "Yes... I felt that if I didn't acknowledge it, I wouldn't have to deal with it. Just thinking about him scares me. So much that I keep having nightmares about him."

Arcanine's ears drooped as he sensed May's sadness. He didn't like it when she was sad.

Brendan knew she was sad too and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "May, you-"

His words of comfort were cut short as they heard a loud roar in the distance. They scrambled behind the skinny dead tree and peaked behind it. They saw a Gyarados looking around. And it made occasional roars of frustration.

(What's a Gyarados doing out of water? Wait... it looks like he's looking for something....probably us.) May thought.

The Gyarados looked in their direction, and the three of them stayed very still. That tree didn't offer much cover. They hoped Gyarados wouldn't see them.

(Drat! If he belongs to the kidnapper he'll attack. We could take him down using our pokemon, but that would draw too much attention!) Brendan thought.

The Gyarados looked away and started moving on. Gyarados didn't spot them. They were relieved.

"Looks like he sent some pokemon after me. But I thought Gyarados could only travel in water." May said.

"I guess they can go on land too. I'm starting to wonder if it's safe enough to sleep anymore. But... I really think you should get more sleep. What do you think, May?" Brendan asked.

May started scratching at her shackles. They were bothering her. She wanted them off as soon as possible. May stopped after a moment to answer. "I am pretty sleepy. I think we should try to get as much sleep as we can. If it's like usual, I shouldn't have another nightmare." (I hope.) "And Arcanine will warn us if someone is coming. Right?"

Arcanine nodded. He would make sure no man or pokemon would get close without warning.

"Alright. Let's get some more sleep." Brendan said.

May and Brendan laid down. May closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But thoughts of her last nightmare was making it hard. She really didn't want to experience that again.

A little later... Golbat was flying around. He had an advantage over Gyarados. Golbat could see better in the dark. He had to make sure he found and killed the girl before the other pokemon did. It was a race against time.

Golbat thought he spotted something, so he landed on one of the trees. He looked in the direction of where he thought he saw something... it was by a different tree.... Then he was positive. Golbat found them. He sighed lightly. The bat pokemon didn't want to kill her. She was kind to him before. And even wanted to help him with his broken wing when he was a Zubat. Golbat still felt guilty about poisoning her. But... for his own life... he had to do this. No matter how much he didn't want to. He looked at Arcanine. That dog pokemon would be very hard to sneak by.

Golbat flew back up in the air. He carefully glided towards the small group. Arcanine didn't make a move. It looked like he fell asleep. All Golbat had to do was swoop in and inject poison in her. She would die in a few hours with no help. He glided closer. While in the air, Arcanine couldn't smell him. So he would use that to his advantage. Golbat flapped his wings once when the wind started to take him a little closer to the ground. He needed to stay up high a little longer. But with that flap, one of Arcanine's ears moved in his direction. Golbat knew that was a fatal mistake.

Arcanine opened his eyes and looked up. The second he saw Golbat, he knew that bat pokemon was a threat. "Aaaarrrrrroooooo!"

May and Brendan jolted awake from the howl. And they saw Golbat.

(Great... just when I was finally getting some nightmare free sleep.) May thought.

(I doubt this is a wild Golbat.) Brendan thought.

Arcanine growled in warning. Golbat flapped his wings to stop from advancing. But he didn't plan on giving up. He would do whatever it took to stay alive. Golbat screeched to let Arcanine know he wasn't going to back down. Golbat flew at Arcanine at full speed. Arcanine was going to intercept with Flamethrower, but-

"Wait! Don't use a fire attack!" May yelled.

Arcanine stopped and in his moment of indecision, he was struck. Golbat rammed into him hard. That knocked him back and Golbat used the opportunity to try to get May. But Arcanine quickly recovered and knocked him away from her with a paw. Golbat was hit back and he flew up high to regroup.

May sighed in relief. "If you used Flamethrower, the light from it would draw attention."

Arcanine nodded, and remembered that was the reason why they didn't make a fire. He had acted before thinking. But now he'd get that Golbat.

Brendan brought his bag close. If Arcanine was in trouble, he'd be ready with his pokemon at any time. Arcanine walked in the direction of the bat pokemon. He wanted to end this fight quickly.

Golbat thought about the situation, he was weak. He couldn't even evolve into a Crobat like Joel wanted. And these two kids both had pokemon. The odds were stacked against him. Unless he thought strategically. Golbat pulled out his last trick. He screeched in a high pitched voice. So high it was actually hurting everyone. Arcanine flattened his ears and May and Brendan were brought to their knees. They desperately covered their ears with their hands to stop the sound. But it wasn't working well.

(Ah! This is so loud! I can't take it!) Brendan thought.

(I think my eardrums are gonna burst!) May thought.

All three of them were unable to take action. So Golbat landed and kept up his attack. All while getting closer to May. One bite... just one bite and his life would be saved. May and Brendan's eyes were closed while they were trying to ease their pain. That would make it all the easier.

Arcanine tried to keep his eyes from squinting. He knew he had to keep Golbat away. But it was so hard to concentrate with the infernal screeching!

Golbat came closer to May and Brendan. So Arcanine started walking back over to intercept. Golbat came right up to May. One quick move and it would be over. But he noticed the chains connected to the shackles on her wrists and ankles. Joel did this... and Golbat knew how it felt. She suffered just like him... Golbat accidentally lowered the volume of his pitch while he thought of that. Which made Arcanine's senses start to go back to normal.

Arcanine saw that Golbat was way too close to May. So he charged by using Take Down. Arcanine knocked into Golbat at a fast pace. And Golbat's attack was cut short after that. May and Brendan took their hands off their ears when the noise stopped. They saw Golbat was lying down on the ground. Arcanine had knocked him down.

"Arrrrrrr....."

Golbat jumped back up. But it looked like he was having trouble standing. Both pokemon stared at each other. Arcanine bared his fangs and was prepared to knock out Golbat. Golbat was the one to break the stalemate. He turned away and started flying away. Arcanine stopped growling in surprise. Golbat was so determined... why would he run now?

(That was weird. He had the chance to kill me, but hesitated.) May thought.

The sky was starting to get lighter. Yep, The sun was coming up.

"We should leave before that Golbat comes back." Brendan suggested.

May agreed and they started walking again.

While Golbat flew away... his thoughts were still on preserving his life. He wasn't strong enough to beat their pokemon, so killing May was nearly impossible for him. But... he could still do one thing that might make Joel spare him.

Later... In Littleroot town, Prof. Birch, Lady, Norman and Ruby were waiting for Wattson by Birch's lab. It was morning. They had told Wattson what they knew last night when he finally arrived. He had left while saying he would be back tomorrow. Then they could rescue May and Brendan.

Swellow sat with them, and they didn't have to wait much longer before Wattson walked up. "Hello everyone! Is Swellow well?"

"He looks like he's ready to fly again. He'll lead us to May and Brendan." Birch answered.

"But we have no idea how far we have to go." (I hope we can make it in good time.) Norman thought.

Wattson was about to say something when an unexpected person arrived.

"Wattson! Norman!" The Lavaridge gym leader looked angry.

(I wonder what she is so mad about.) Ruby thought.

Wattson had a big smile on his face. "Gym leader Flannery, what brings you-"

"You should know exactly why I'm here old man!" Flannery yelled.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Except for Wattson. He's known Flannery for a while, and knew she meant no disrespect.

"Trainers keep coming to the Mauville and Petalburg gym, but you gym leaders haven't been there for days! They are starting to complain. And notified the pokemon league." Flannery said.

Lady gasped. "You don't mean the Elite 4 do you?"

"No. Basically, the people who write ours, as well as their paychecks. They contacted me since I'm the closest gym leader to the one in Mauville. Wattson." She gave Wattson a very angry look. Flannery had only been a gym leader for less then a year. And now because of Wattson and Norman, they were going to drag her into trouble with them. Did they want her to lose her position? "I'm to find out whatever your problem is and get you back to your gyms. That or at least find replacement gym leaders to substitute. If no one appropriate takes charge of the gyms by tomorrow... you'll get your pay cut in half, AND you wont even get paid at all until you return. If I fail getting you two lazy bums back to your gyms... I'm suspended without pay for two months! And I didn't even do anything wrong! So get your butts back to your gyms or I'll drag you there myself! I'm not going to shame my grandfather by getting suspended!"

"I can't go back to my gym. My daughter, May, is in trouble." Norman said.

All the anger left Flannery when she heard that. "Wait... May is your daughter?"

"Yes, Her life means more to me than being a gym leader."

(Oh... May's in trouble. I liked her. Even though she beat me in battle. I became a great leader because she helped me relax.) "What happened to her?" Flannery asked.

"We don't have time for explanations. We have to find our kids now." Birch said.

"Flannery, I'm staying behind. I'll explain it." Lady offered.

"That's nice. But you guys still need someone to lead the gym while your gone." Flannery said.

"Can't you help us out?" Ruby asked.

Flannery started, "How can-"

Wattson interrupted, "You can run the Mauville gym for me. You can take a day or two off from your gym without it bothering trainers too much."

"What about Petalburg gym? There's no one that's qualified to run it in Norman's absence, old man." Flannery said.

"Come with me for a moment. I'll tell you my plan." Wattson said.

Flannery and Wattson walked off while the rest got their things ready.

Ruby turned to her friend. "Lady, can you take care of Wynaut for me? He's a bit of a handful. So it wouldn't be wise to let him come along."

"You're going too?" Lady asked.

"Yes, I have to see to it that May is safe." Ruby said.

'I see... well be careful. And please watch out for my husband and Brendan."

"You can count on it."

Prof. Birch cleared his thought. His wife was acting like he wasn't standing right with them. "I'll be there too you know."

"Yes, but it's nice to know someone will be looking after you two. I don't want anyone else getting into trouble." Lady said.

Norman spoke up. "There's nothing to worry about. We'll get May and Brendan and come back safely. And I'll make sure the kidnapper will be caught as well."

A loud outraged shout disturbed their conversation. "What?! There's no way I'd be able to do that!"

Wattson ran back over with a big smile on his face. "Alright! Let's go before she changes her mind."

"Okay, I guess we should follow Swellow by car." Norman said.

"No, that won't suffice. Especially when we don't know how far we're going." Wattson said.

"Well what do you have planned, Wattson? There really isn't that many options." Ruby asked.

"Wahahaha! No need to fear! I have friends in high places!"


	34. 30 part 5 Rally

In the middle of the day, May and Brendan were still walking. Well, May was riding on Arcanine's back. She couldn't walk for too long. The chains sapped her energy. Brendan was getting tired too. He was thinking that they should stop soon. But he didn't even have to suggest it, they were forced to stop when they came up to what looked like a canyon.

May jumped off Arcanine and went to inspect the cliff. There was no way to climb down. It was too steep. One false step and they'd be dead. "Is there a way around?" (There's no way I'm turning back.)

"I don't remember this on my way here with Swellow. I think we're turned around." Brendan said.

"So... we're moving further away from the way Swellow went. Meaning that it'll be harder for him to find us again. That's just great."

Brendan sighed at her dry comment and put his bag down. But he guessed it was better for her to be sarcastic rather than scared. "Well, at least we haven't seen any more of those pokemon in a while. We're safe for now while we figure out where to go."

Arcanine suddenly went on the alert as he saw something.

"What is it?" May asked.

Arcanine looked up as a shadow passed over them. May and Brendan looked up too and saw Golbat flying above them. Arcanine started to growl. But he wasn't growling at Golbat. In the distance, a truck was speeding towards them.

(He found us...) May thought in fear.

In the truck... Joel was very mad. He spend most of the night looking for her. And he had to use almost all of his emergency gas supply. That wasn't it. He had been in pain the whole time and he didn't have his favorite knife. Things couldn't have gotten worse. He wanted that final picture. One of her dead body. And he was being denied that. How hard was it for him or one of his pokemon to find her?! But then... Golbat had come and led him right to her. Even at this distance, Joel could see the panic in her eyes. Yes... his suffering would end.

He stopped the truck and got out. As much as he'd like to run her over, he didn't want to risk falling off the cliff. Joel walked over slowly. Arcanine never stopped growling. May was too shocked to do anything. She was frozen in fear.

Brendan stood by her and provided some comfort. (So this is the guy.) "Stay away. Or else-"

Joel interrupted, "Or else you'll sick your pokemon on me? Do you think I care?"

Arcanine walked ahead and stood in front of Brendan and May. He didn't know what this guy was planning, but he would protect both May and Brendan. Arcanine took a closer look at his foe. Joel's left arm hung limply at his side. So... that bite did a lot more damage than he thought. Good.

"Why do you want to kill her? She hasn't done anything to you!" Brendan yelled.

"She exists. That's reason enough to kill Sapphire. Now don't do anything stupid, or I'll kill you too." (It's none of his business, but if I have to tell a little to make this work...)

"What are you talking about?" Brendan looked over at his bag on the ground. His pokeballs were in there. AND the knife. He wasn't in much of a position to grab his bag. But May did have her pokemon on her. Too bad she was petrified the moment Joel walked up. (Come on May. Snap out of it.)

"Exactly what I said. Her breathing bothers me. The fact that her heart beats makes me irritated."

Arcanine's growling got louder.

"The thing is, I can't stand her. I would be the happiest man in the world if she were to be killed."

(I can't believe this guy!) Brendan thought in anger.

But Joel just kept going. "Sapphire's life means nothing to me. She's worthless. And would be better off dead."

That was it! Arcanine couldn't take it. He charged at Joel. But Joel didn't look intimidated. Arcanine leapt and was about to tackle him, when Golbat suddenly latched on his face. The contact was so sudden, Arcanine was confused and missed his target.

Golbat kept his grip over Arcanine's eyes and Joel ran forward in the confusion. This was his opening, and he was going to make it count! Brendan stepped in front of May and went for his bag. But Joel quickly kicked the bag away and shoved Brendan to the ground. Then put his foot on Brendan's neck.

Now THAT, got May out of her petrified state. "Hey! Leave him-"

"Shut up!" Joel yelled.

Arcanine finally knocked Golbat off and then used his Flamethrower to knock that bat out. Then he turned his attention to Joel and stepped forward.

"Don't move. Or I'll break the boy's neck." Joel said.

May knew what she had to do. (Drat. He's got us...) "Don't come closer, Arcanine."

Arcanine reluctantly agreed. He stayed still, but still looked for a way to reverse the situation.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere." Joel said in triumph.

Brendan was having a hard time breathing. He doubted he could even speak with that foot pressing against his neck. He really wished he didn't set his bag down. Things would have gone much differently.

"...Please... just let him go. I won't let Arcanine attack you if you do this." May pleaded.

"Oh really? If you're lying, I would be at a disadvantage. I doubt your little friends would sit still and let me kill you. But... if you give me that bag. I'll let him go. And remember to not try anything. Or he dies."

"...Okay... I'll do it." May walked over and grabbed the bag. She knew that this was signing a death warrant, but what else could she do? She went back over and handed him the bag.

Joel couldn't help but smile. (Perfect. I have the pokemon. Now they can't really do much.) "As agreed." He lifted his foot and Brendan quickly got up. "Now stand over there, boy." Joel put the bag down to point to a spot. If they tried anything, he'd grab Brendan to use as a hostage again.

Brendan looked at May, he didn't want to let that guy kill her.

"Move boy! Or do you want to be killed too!" Joel yelled.

"Brendan... please just go." May asked him.

Brendan slowly walked to the spot. Joel stepped closer to May. He had won.

May started stepping backwards as he approached. But she stopped when she remembered she was on a cliff. She looked behind her and saw how close she was to falling. (I'm so dead. But at least Brendan's out of trouble... for now.) She thought.

Arcanine was on edge. He wanted to attack that man, but his opportunity passed. If he tried it now, he'd probably send both May and Joel over. All any of them could do was hope for a miracle. Joel was about to grab her by the neck. He reached for May.

(No... I don't want to die!) She instinctively shot her arms up to shield his attack. But the act had more of an effect than anyone would have thought. Joel stepped back and covered his face with a hand. May was surprised. But then realized she had whipped him in the face with her chains. (.......Yeah! I have a weapon! And it's called irony!)

May gripped the chains that were connected to her and she swung them forward at him. Joel barely had time to move back to avoid them. Her confidence grew and Arcanine started moving towards them. If he could sneak up on Joel, it'd be all over! May swung again... but Joel reached his right had out and grabbed the chains. They whipped against his knuckles, but he held his grip.

(Uh oh...) May thought.

He pulled May to him and in a swift movement he put her in a headlock. Arcanine stopped his movements.

Joel had the advantage again. "Nice try."

May had a pretty good feeling he planned on twisting her neck. But in that position, she couldn't hit him with the chains again. (Wait... he's only using his right arm... His left is injured!)

Before he had a chance to move, May rammed her elbow into his left arm. He yelled out in pain and let her go. Which Brendan and Arcanine used that opportunity to run over.

Joel saw them approaching and had enough. "That is it!" He shoved May as hard as he could back.

The force of it was enough to knock May over the edge of the cliff. "Waaaaaahhhh!!!"

Brendan and Arcanine ran passed Joel in order to try to save May. Joel just laughed and started walking away.

"Ar!"

"May!"

Joel didn't have any need to stay. He got what he wanted. More or less. But a sudden flash interrupted his victory thoughts. He turned around and watched the cliff. And then was furious at what he saw. May was alive and was on Flygon's back.

Flygon flew up and May put his pokeball away. "Wow... that was close."

Brendan was relieved, and Arcanine sighed. What was with that girl and cliffs?

(I can't believe they had more pokemon the whole time!) Joel thought.

" Arcanine! Get Brendan!" May yelled.

She whispered something to Flygon, who nodded. Flygon swooped down and grabbed Brendan's backpack from the ground before flying away. Arcanine knelt down, and Brendan quickly got on his back. Arcanine ran after Flygon and May while Joel watched them speed off.

(So... you think you can run? You are dead wrong Sapphire.) Joel thought.

He took a whistle out of his pocket and blew on it. The loud sound echoed throughout the wasteland in Orre. Joel would never give up. And he wouldn't lose them again. The ground shook beneath his feet. (So... they're closer than I thought. Perfect.)

Meanwhile... Arcanine easily caught up to a low flying Flygon.

May was really mad at herself. (What was that?! I just froze. AND! I forgot I had my pokemon until I was falling! If I let out just one more pokemon, Brendan wouldn't have been in trouble!)

Brendan was also thinking about what happened while Arcanine ran. (He pinned me down so easily... and he had an injury! That guy was so crazy. He didn't even seem to have a real reason to hurt May.)

Brendan was taken out of his thoughts when Flygon flew close and reached over to pass the backpack over to him. Brendan accepted it and was glad he had his pokemon again. That, and the knife wasn't in Joel's possession anymore.

"Brendan, you came over the ocean to get here right?" May asked.

"Yeah, Swellow carried me over by grabbing my shoulders." Brendan answered.

"Then when we reach the ocean, we'll use Lapras and Wailmer to get out of here."

"Wait... we shouldn't lose him completely."

May looked at Brendan skeptically. He had to have lost his mind. "What?! Did you see what he did?! I'm surprised that we're both still alive!"

"I know... but we have to get help so we can catch him. Do you want him to get away again?" Brendan asked.

May was silent for a moment. Yes. He would keep coming after her. This would never end if he wasn't caught. Unless he killed her. But... (I... can't. I'm a coward. But I'd rather be alive and a coward than dead and brave. Ugh, my journey to become a pokemon champion was to help me find my own personality. Because I wasn't happy. But that wasn't just it. I also wanted to prove to myself that I could brave and that I didn't have to live in fear. But I am a coward. I admit it. And I don't want to be near that man.) "I can't do it, Brendan."

"You can't run forever. Come on May! You saved our entire region. And we're some of the strongest trainers in Hoenn. We can take care of this one guy."

Arcanine's head jerked up and he almost knocked Brendan off. Arcanine wasn't positive, but he thought he heard some roaring again. It seemed to echo in every direction. He looked at Flygon. "Ar! Ar arrrr ar!"

Flygon nodded and took May by surprise when he suddenly flew up high.

May wasn't sure what was up, but she scanned the area and she and Flygon met a sight they didn't want to see. "Arcanine, stop!"

Arcanine came to a halt and Flygon hovered where he was in the air. Another roar sounded. And this time, May, Brendan and Flygon were able to hear. Brendan looked around and tried to see where it was coming from. Flygon and May had a perfect view though. They saw the Gyarados that was looking for them approaching. But not just that. Joel was riding on it's head. The worst, was that in every direction, a Gyarados was coming at them. All together, it was 7 of them.

(Drat! We're surrounded!) "Flygon, we have to warn Brendan." Flygon nodded and went to land next to Arcanine. "He's coming. And he has 7 Gyarados with him. They're surrounding us." May said.

"I see... well then there's only one thing to do." Brendan said.

May got off Flygon's back and was starting to wonder if he had an escape plan. But... after what he said earlier, she wasn't so sure. "What can we do?"

Brendan was a little surprised she didn't know what he meant. "We have a pokemon battle of course. What? Did you forget you're a trainer again?"

"No... I just think escaping a lunatic is better than sticking around!" May yelled.

Brendan pointed to the now visible fast approaching Gyarados. "Well we don't have much of a choice. Anyway, our pokemon are strong. This probably wont be too hard." He brought out 3 pokeballs. "Everyone come out!"

All 3 pokemon were released. May wasn't sure if she was more shocked or impressed. His Numel had evolved into a Camerupt, Grovyle had evolved into a Sceptile and Wailmer had evolved into a Wailord. Arcanine looked at his friendly rival. Grovle, er... Sceptile had grown much stronger since their last battle. That was sure.

May didn't really notice Sceptile. She was too busy staring at Wailord. He was huge! (I'm not sure whose bigger anymore. Him or Kyorge.)

"5 on 7 isn't really fair. You need to bring out more pokemon." Brendan told her.

"Oh right. Sorry. Wailord's size distracted me."

She took out 3 pokeballs. She tossed them to release Lapras, Miltank and Grumpig.

"La!"

"Moo!"

"Grum!"

All together... Arcanine, Flygon, Lapras, Grumpig, Miltank, Sceptile, Camerupt and Wailord got ready to face their foes.


	35. 30 part 6 Brendan

Meanwhile... in Petalburg. A trainer was about to challenge Norman. He stepped in front of the gym... only to be surprised when he saw a sign saying "Back in 3 hours." While he looked at the sign, he didn't notice the woman with red hair running away as fast as she could.

Flannery couldn't believe she was doing Wattson's crazy plan! To his credit, it was actually working. She had to run to Petalburg and Mauville gym all day. The "Back in 3 hours" notes made trainers wait for her. They were happy as long as they got to challenge a gym.

(They owe me big time!) She leapt over a bush as she made her way back to Mauville. Her 3 hours away from there were almost up.

Back in Orre... Joel arrived with the Gyarados. All 7 roared as they circled their prey. Joel was set down behind the Gyarados and was amused with how many pokemon were stacked against his. "Well Sapphire, I had a feeling it might lead to this. When I followed you to Hoenn, I saw how you became a trainer. I didn't want to, but you kept a pokemon out at all times. I had to counter if the time came. Even though you outnumber mine, my Gyarados are far too strong. If you return them all to their pokeballs, I wont harm your family afterwards. What do you say?"

Brendan leaned over to whisper to May. "Don't let him scare you. We need to force our way through so that we won't be surrounded. Wailord's perfect for that."

"But he said that his Gyarados are very strong. That might not be a good idea." May whispered back.

"We have to try. Or we'll have attacks thrown at as at every direction." Brendan pointed out.

May didn't like the plan, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice.

Joel ran out of patience. " I'll take your silence as a no. Then we'll have to att-"

"Wailord! Clear the way!"

Wailord took his massive body and rammed it into 2 Gyarados. That was the cue to run. Wailord cleared a path in-between, but the other Gyarados weren't gonna just sit and do nothing. They started to attack. May and Brendan's pokemon as ran along side them as they ran to escape the circle of Gyarados. Wailord held back the Gyarados on the left. On the right, was where May and Brendan were in the most danger.

(I'm starting to wonder if Brendan thought this all the way through!) May thought.

A Gyarados shot off a Hydro pump attack. Brendan's Camerupt shielded them, so the attack bounced off away from May and Brendan. That attack made Camerupt very weak, and he could barely keep running after that.

Another water attack came at them, but Lapras slipped over and took it. They came in-between 2 Gyrados, they were almost out. The Gyardos looked like they were going to attack again. So Lapras made sure she covered them. Only to be zapped by a thunderbolt. The super-effective hit almost knocked her out. But it bought the others time to get out of the circle. The trainers and most pokemon made it out. So they were no longer surrounded.

"Wail!"

May and Brendan looked back just in time to see Wailord get knocked out by an electric attack. They ran a little more before turning to face the Gyarados.

(Drat. They got Wailord. I didn't think they'd be that strong.) Brendan turned to his remaining pokemon. "Sceptile, you can do this. And I know you're tired, Camerupt. But we need your help." His pokemon nodded and charged.

May looked at her pokemon. (I'll have to trust that they'll be okay. Besides, Brendan's pokemon can't beat the Gyarados alone.) "Go help them. But be careful."

Her pokemon agreed and went after them. Even Lapras, who looked like she was going to pass out.

Joel smiled. (They have no idea what they're getting into.)

Sceptile had no fear as he approached first. He wasn't affected much by water or electric attacks. He leapt up and extended the leaves in his arms. Sceptile planned to clobber a Gyarados with his Leaf blade. That Gyardos sucked in a breath.... and let out a strong flamethrower! The fire attack was a complete surprise. It blasted him back and Sceptile fell to the ground hard. He was knocked out.

That made the other pokemon nervous. But they kept up their advance. Arcanine dodged a water attack and was about to ram into one of them, but some of the Gyarados unleashed a powerful Earthquake attack. Arcanine didn't see it coming. The ground split and he was critically injured.

He was caught up in it with Lapras, Camerupt and Miltank. Flygon easily avoided it by flying, and Grumpig barely got away by bouncing up high. Lapras and Camerupt fell in defeat. Arcanine tried to get up, but those consecutive Earthquakes were too much. He fell unconscious as well.

Miltank climbed out of one of the fissures. She could still fight. She watched how Grumpig began to fall. He decided to turn this into an attack and strike one of the Gyarados. But as soon as Grumpig was about to hit, a Gyarados caught Grumpig in his teeth and crunched on the poor pig pokemon. Grumpig was in a lot of pain, and he couldn't get free.

Flygon saw this and flew at the Gyarados. He was going to free his friend! Flygon didn't get far before an Ice beam hit him. The super-effective attack times four was shot off by a different Gyarados. And the hit made him unable to fly.

Miltank, May and Brendan watched in horror as Flygon hit the ground. He was now out too.

(His pokemon are taking out ours one by one... we can't win!) May was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Grumpig.

"Grum!" The Gyarados bit harder and was shaking Grumpig in his mouth.

Miltank had enough of that. She ran towards the army of Gyarados at a vain attempt to rescue Grumpig. That same Gyarados wrapped his tail around her and squeezed Miltank like a snake pokemon. Miltank tried hitting Gyarados to free herself, but her body was too small to escape her captor's large tail. Gyarados squeezed hard again before flinging her to the ground. Miltank struggled to get up. She knew that if she failed, May would die. And possibly her other friends. Gyarados suddenly threw Grumpig at Miltank. The forced knocked Grumpig and Miltank back. Both of them fell over. That had knocked them out at the same time. The Gyarados set their sights on May and Brendan.

(I can't believe we lost. I don't know what we can do...) Brendan thought.

May stared at the fallen pokemon in shock. Her pokemon, who have never been beaten in battle... have fallen.

Behind the Gyarados, Joel could still see the results. Now his hurt arm didn't bother him as much. Victory was a good medicine. Now... to finish things. "The pokemon have been defeated. So go kill Sapphire."

One of his Gyarados slowly made his way towards May and Brendan.

"May! We have to run! Come on!" Brendan yelled to her.

That snapped May out of her trance. They started running from the Gyarados. The other Gyarados started to follow. Joel walked after them. He didn't want to miss seeing May get killed. The Gyarados trampled over the knocked out pokemon and kept going.

May looked back and felt she was doing the wrong thing. (I don't want to abandon my pokemon. They're my friends. And they did everything they could to stop them.) She felt really bad. May knew her pokemon would never run. They would have stayed by her side to the very end. (No! I don't want to think like that....)

The Gyarados sped up and he was in range of May and Brendan. Brendan noticed the shadow and turned around. He saw the Gyarados lift his tail. "May, watch out!"

Brendan shoved her to the ground, and he was whacked by the tail at such a force, the sound echoed. May had roughly fell and felt the swoosh of air of the tail missing her and hitting Brendan. She looked up and saw Brendan was sent sailing high in the air.... Only to come crashing down. May winced as she heard a loud crack. Brendan bounced off the ground twice before landing on his stomach. May stood up and couldn't believe it. Brendan had taken the hit for her. And was now lying far off in the distance because of the hit. Not moving a muscle.

"No! Brendan!"

Joel laughed. This was hilarious to him. The Gyarados was about to strike her when- "Wait. Let her feel the pain." (The more Sapphire suffers, the better.) The Gyarados halted and backed up.

May looked back and saw all of the fallen pokemon and she realized, this was like the nightmare she had. Joel started laughing again when tears came to her eyes. (Brendan... he's.... dead.)

"Well, Sapphire. I only wanted to have you killed. But that foolish boy had to step in. He should have known to not get in the way."

(Dead... why did he have to die?)

"It's your fault. None of this would have happened if you just let me kill you."

(My fault? But... I didn't mean for this to happen.)

Joel started laughing again at her expense.

(No... it's not my fault Brendan's dead.) She angrily looked where Joel was laughing. All fear and sadness melted away. (It was him!) "YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING HIM!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Joel asked in amusement.

May was seething in anger. That guy had no remorse for killing someone! She wiped her tears away and remembered she had one more shot. (I'll win this. For Brendan!) "Go! Kyorge!"

She tossed out a pokeball and Kyorge emerged. Clouds gathered and it started raining.

Joel had never seen Kyorge before. (What the-)

Kyorge turned to May and roared. May was not in the mood for his attitude. "Just go and fight those Gyarados!"

Kyorge growled at her and turned to face the Gyarados. As if to say, "Fine. I wanted to battle anyway." His lack of respect didn't faze May. With all the badges, she knew he would listen to her.

"Well that's a surprise. But beating one more won't make a difference." Joel said.

May backed away as all 7 Gyarados attacked Kyorge at the same time. The legendary pokemon shoved them back and the storm got worse as he grew angrier. But it only rained in the area where they were fighting. May didn't have to worry about Kyorge trying to sink Orre. The Gyarados used thunderbolt to weaken Kyorge. Kyorge shook it off and lunged after them. The fact that he is bigger than the Gyarados made it easier to inflict damage.

May watched how Kyorge fought. He was holding his own, but the constant electric attacks were getting to him. Things were looking really bad. But then... May noticed something. Behind all that action... right by her injured pokemon was- (Miltank?)

May tried to focus on the being. Yes. It was a Miltank. But she looked bigger and older. And didn't wear a scarf. The lone Miltank walked over to her Miltank. (What is that Miltank doing?) The battle between the Gyarados and Kyorge raged on, but May was too focused on this to pay attention. The lone Miltank pulled out a glass. (Wait... Is she doing what I think she's doing?)

The lone Miltank put the glass to her Miltank's mouth. The milk went in and a few seconds later... May's Miltank opened her eyes. She was surprised to see another Miltank. The lone Miltank helped May's get up. Then pointed to all the fallen pokemon. May's Miltank understood and they went to work.

(Where did that Miltank come from?) May's thoughts were interrupted as Kyorge was blasted back with a Thunderbolt. The rain seemed to soften. Which could only mean Kyorge was losing steam. (Well, it's not like he's invincible. Kyorge can't take much more....)

Kyorge roared and slammed his body into one of the Gyarados. The Gyarados looked weakened, but no where near as much as Kyorge.

While this was going on, Miltank and the lone Miltank started reviving most of the pokemon. Between the both of them using Milk Drink, it didn't take long before Arcanine, Grumpig, Lapras and Flygon were up. The lone Miltank started walking over to Brendan's pokemon.

Miltank breathed heavily, she used up a lot of energy to revive her friends. May's pokemon looked around for her. They saw that May was behind all those Gyarados, and Kyorge was fighting. That really wasn't a safe place. It looked like it would be impossible to reach her.

Flygon suddenly flew up. He knew he was the best chance May had. The other pokemon cheered him on as he went to rescue May. Arcanine paused and looked back. He thought he smelled... nah... couldn't be.

Flygon flew higher and passed over the Gyarados. A few of them stopped fighting Kyorge as they noticed him. Those Gyarados started shooting Ice beam at him. Flygon swerved and missed two shots. He was getting closer to May...

Joel noticed and wasn't too pleased. "What are you doing?! Kill her!"

One of the Gyarados fired an Ice beam at May while the others were busy. May watched the approaching beam she knew didn't have a chance at dodging that.

(...This is going to hurt.) She was snatched up at the last second by Flygon. He had his arms around her and flew up high again. May saw the pillar of ice where she stood and sighed. (I should have known Flygon wouldn't have let that happen.) "Thanks Flygon."

Flygon's flying was strained. The source was his tail. Some ice was wrapped around it. But, the hit he took wasn't full on so it was nothing. With one strong shake of his tail, Flygon freed his tail and regained control of his flying. He put May on his back and quickly started making his way back to the others.

2 Gyarados started shooting at him again. May held on tighter. This wasn't going to be as smooth as a flight as usual. Flygon swerved out of the way and did his best to evade other hits. It was different now. May was with him, so he knew he absolutely must not take a hit. An ice beam fired in front of Flygon so he stopped to hover before it. The attacks were getting too close. Those 2 Gyarados were becoming more organized. They had even gone side by side to fire off attacks for a double blow.

May tried to think of something. (It's a good thing Kyorge is keeping the other Gyarados busy. But these two are in our way. Maybe if Flygon flew up high, they'd have trouble hitting us, so we might make it out... oh! Wait! I got it! It's risky but it could give us time to get back to the others!) "Flygon, fly right in-between them. Get ready to drop."

Flygon nodded and flew as fast as he could towards the attacking Gyarados. It was a risky move, but he would do his best to pull it off. The Gyarados roared and they both unleashed a powerful ice beam. Flygon had just managed to get in the middle. He stopped flapping and fell as the beams collided. The attack missed Flygon and May and the beams backfired. The 2 Gyarados were caught in their own blasts. They roared and closed their eyes in pain.

The Gyarados were distracted! So Flygon used that time to fly back. Joel watched, but wasn't worried. This was only a small setback. He would make sure May was killed within the hour.

May's pokemon watched as Flygon finally made it back to them and landed. They all gathered around May when she got off Flygon. They wanted to make sure she was okay. (I feel a little better now. But-)

Sceptile suddenly ran up with the lone Miltank. That Miltank looked tired. She must have used a lot of energy to heal all those pokemon.

"Hey, thanks for your help. But why did you do it?" May asked that Miltank.

Someone walked up from out of nowhere. May jumped in surprise. "Do we really need a reason to help someone in trouble?"

May was shocked at who she saw. "Alice?" (Didn't think I'd see her again.) "How...?"

"Well, I was taking Miltank to Orre. I think she missed her home region. But while we were traveling to a town, we saw that it was raining in one area. That's really weird. So we came to investigate and we found this scene." Alice explained.

"Oh... well thanks for helping." May said.

Alice smiled. "No problem. I don't really need to know all the details about this fight, but I really want to know why in the world it's raining in one area."

"It's my pokemon. His special ability makes it rain."

"I see... well anyway. I might as well stay to help. It looks like you've trained my old pokemon well. I'd really like to see how they do in battle. Let's see.. There are 2 more pokemon that need to be healed. Miltank, do you have enough strength?" Alice's Miltank shook her head. "Oh, well that Wailord and Camerupt will have to sit this one out. Oh, Miltank."

She pointed to the Miltank she traded to May. May's Miltank wondered what her OT trainer wanted. "I never got a chance to introduce you two. This is your mother."

Both Miltank's looked at each other in mild surprise. The older was surprised, because the last time she saw her daughter was when she was in an egg. The younger was surprised, because she never thought she'd actually meet her mother. It was an odd reunion. Considering they never saw each other face to face.

Sceptile was getting bored with this. He started looking at the battle between Kyorge and the 7 Gyarados. But then he remembered something. He started looking around.

May saw this and sighed. "Brendan's....gone."

Sceptile was shocked. Brendan couldn't be dead! His friend for all this time... since he was a weak little Treeko... was now dead? Sceptile was Brendan's first pokemon, so he had a closer bond with him then the other pokemon. Hearing that he died, was devastating. Sceptile shook his head. No... He didn't want to believe it.

May understood. She looked in the direction of the fighting pokemon. (I wish this didn't happen. But I have to be strong. Brendan wanted to capture the creep. So I will. This isn't just about me. I have to avenge Brendan!)

Her thoughts were cut short when Kyorge hit the ground. Electricity coursed throughout him before he fainted. Yep, Kyorge was down. All 7 Gyarados turned their attention towards May's group and roared. The rain stopped.

Alice took out a pokeball. "Well, we're in trouble now. I only have one pokemon capable of battling with me. My other pokemon are in storage. Swampert will have to do." She released her Swampert.

"Swamp!" Swampert gave May a big hug.

She was not expecting that.... (He seems familiar. Where have... oh!) "You're Mudkip right? Did you evolve?"

Swampert let her go and nodded.

"Swampert is a great pokemon. He goes with me everywhere. Now... back to business. Swampert, slow the Gyarados down with Muddy Water." Alice told him.

With Swampert's power, a huge wave crashed down on all of the Gyarados. It was tainted brown and when the water receded, some mud clung to them. The water didn't really hurt them, but the mud made it harder for them to move. The Gyarados roared in anger and charged towards them.

Alice calmly turned to May. "Lapras still knows Thunderbolt right?"

"Yeah, but some of the Gyarados know electric attacks too." May said.

Alice looked thoughtful. May was surprised how she could be so nonchalant. Did Alice not know how strong these Gyarados were? "I see... well we'll have to make an opening. Swampert."

Swampert walked towards the raging Gyarados. And when they were close enough, they fired off Thunderbolts at Swampert. The attack hit hard, the ground around Swampert was blown away by the force. After the impact, they looked to see if the water pokemon was knocked out. But-

"What?" May was confused. Swampert didn't have a scratch on him. In fact, he didn't take a lick of damage.

Alice went to explain. "When Mudkip evolved he became part ground type. And you know that ground pokemon are resistant to electric attacks."

The water/ground pokemon nodded. He was quite proud of getting rid of that particular weakness.

"Swampert, stay by Lapras. Take all the electric attacks for her." Alice said.

Swampert ran over by Lapras while the Gyarados were confused. Lapras took this time to strike. One of the Gyarados cried out in pain when the Thunderbolt attack hit him. He shook it off though. They stared at May's pokemon, and May's pokemon stared back. It was time for round 2.

In Littleroot.... Lady was looking around her house. She was accompanied by Castform on her search for Wynaut. He had been missing ever since the others left. (I really hope he's just playing hide and seek. But I doubt a game would go on for hours. He'd eventually get bored. Oh... this isn't good.) "Wynaut! What was that word? Alialioxen! Or Alleyalleyfree! Whatever it is, come out!" She kept calling out, but Wynaut couldn't hear.

Back in Orre... the battle was fierce. But May's pokemon were doing better then before. Now they knew what to expect.

A Gyarados shot a flamethrower at Sceptile, Arcanine jumped in front of his ally to take it. Being hit with fire attacks actually charges him up, so Arcanine unleashed a powerful flamethrower twice as strong as it would have been. The Gyarados was resistant to fire attacks, but this hit really hurt. Sceptile smacked the Gyarados with his leaf blades.

Lapras came up and went to finish off that Gyarados with her thunderbolt. The other Gyarados saw this and some of them went to use their own. Lapras was fired at, but Swampert got in the way. Making the attempt useless. Lapras smiled and zapped one of them. The Gyarados roared and fell over.

(1 down, 6 to go.) May thought.

The battle was tough, but they could win. The 6 Gyarados stared at Swampert. The biggest threat was Lapras. Water attacks didn't work on her and she had an electric attack. But that Swampert protected her.... It was decided. All of them charged towards Swampert.

Flygon took the time to strike with his Dragon Breath attack. One of the Gyarados was hit. And went to hit Flygon with an ice beam. The mud coating the Gyarados got in the way, making him have poor accuracy. Flygon easily evaded the ice beam and kept up his attack. He kept that Gyarados busy, but the rest were focused on Swampert.

Alice was deep in thought over this huge fight. (Oh boy... I'm afraid to ask what all this is about. All I can tell is that May escaped from somewhere. The chains are proof of that. She trained my old pokemon well though. That's good, but what is the deal with that man sending all these Gyarados after her? Well, with my help she should win.... huh? The Gyarados are being attacked at all sides, but they aren't paying attention to the other pokemon.... wait! They're going after Swampert!) "Swampert! Be on alert! They're focusing on you!"

Swampert kept his position in front of Lapras. It would be tough to beat the Gyarados without her.

Grumpig slammed into one of the Gyarados to detour him. But had to quickly get out of the way when he was about to get whacked by a tail. The ground shook as the tail crashed down. More than it should... Grumpig realized it was Earthquake and bounced up high to avoid getting injured.

Arcanine and Sceptile were far enough that it didn't reach them, but Lapras and Swampert were caught up in it. A fissure formed and trapped Lapras. She tried getting out, but she didn't move well on land. Swampert was okay, but he didn't know an attack that could actually hurt the approaching Gyarados. One of the Gyarados slammed his tail down onto Swampert hard. May and Alice flinched at the impact. That Gyarados must have used all his strength into that blow. May half expected Swampert to be as flat as a pancake. But then saw the tail slowly lifting up. The Gyarados looked surprised. Two finned hands appeared to be pushing the tail up. Swampert stood on two feet and struggled to force the huge tail back.

"Wow... Swampert is amazing." May said.

"Yes, he avoided getting flattened, but that crater he's standing in means he did get hit." Alice said.

May looked back and saw that Swampert looked a little beat up. His fins absorbed only a small portion of the impact. Gyarados pressed down trying to overpower him.

Flygon swooped down and hit that Gyarados to get him to release Swampert. The other Gyarados started shooting ice beams at Flygon. Flygon flew around trying to avoid all those attacks. Arcanine, Sceptile and Grumpig joined in. But the 5 Gyarados kept up their attacks, making it impossible to get to the one trying to smash Swampert.

Mama Miltank and May's Miltank watched how their friends were being attacked. Miltank stepped forward but Mama Miltank put a hoof on her shoulder.

May looked over at her Miltank. " ...You shouldn't go out there. You've lost too much heath because of how you healed everyone." Miltank looked down in despair. May knew how she felt, but the others had a better chance at this point. May looked up when she suddenly heard a strange noise. Far off in the distance she saw a small- (Plane?)

The Gyarados trying to crush Swampert suddenly lifted his tail. Swampert fell over at the sudden weight being lifted. Gyarados used the opening to Crunch down on Swampert. Swampert yelled out as he was lifted in the air. Gyarados bit hard and forcefully threw Swampert to the ground. Then he smashed his tail down on the defenseless pokemon. Swampert fainted.

The best defense was taken out. The other Gyarados knocked back May's pokemon at that moment and they all turned their attention to the trapped Lapras. Sceptile was knocked back as well as a sudden fire attack hit him.

Arcanine and the others got up in time to see the Gyarados all charging up electricity. That was not good. Lapras braced herself as many shots of Thunderbolts raced towards her. The small plane had gotten closer and 2 things fell out. The electric attacks came right at Lapras, within an inch... but suddenly turned away and shot towards the falling objects. Everyone looked to see the things get hit in a flash, but looked fine. It turns out... those were pokemon. A Manetric and Electrike.

In the plane...

"Wahahahahahahaha! The cavalry has arrived!"

Ruby shook her head. Wattson was getting way too excited. There was a battle going on for goodness sake. Plus! He should be paying attention to his driving! Or rather, flying. The wind was blowing her hair around which made her look a little scary then.

"Well, looks like we found them. We better call for help." Birch said.

Norman agreed. "No kidding." (I can't believe May was taken all the way over to Orre.)

Swellow was a little tired. He already led them here so he could rest. He flew in the open door Manetric and Electrike jumped out of to get inside.

Speaking of which, the 2 electric dog pokemon landed on their feet unharmed. You'd think they were cat pokemon.

Joel sighed in frustration. All electric attacks would fail thanks to those pokemon. Their special ability was lightning rod. Which is self explanatory.

May looked up at the plane and wondered who send those pokemon. (Wait... Did Swellow bring them? That could be Mom and Dad!) She really hoped so. May missed them.

(Help has arrived. I have to finish this now.) Joel patted his pocket to make sure of something. Then he pulled out his whistle and blew on it.

The Gyarados heard and changed their strategy. Half of them suddenly used Earthquake. The earth violently shook and more fissures were made.

They got a little too close to May and Alice. The other pokemon were busy fighting the Gyarados to help so the Miltanks stayed close and tried to protect their trainers. Large fissures formed around the girls, separating May from Alice. Miltank pushed May to the side before she could fall in the deep fissure.

The Earthquakes finally ceased, and they came out of it relatively unharmed. But May and Miltank were trapped. The fissures around them made it impossible to go anywhere.

Joel was glad it ended up that way. With most her pokemon engaged in battle, it would be all too easy to kill her. He casually walked forward. This act didn't go unnoticed. Miltank stood protectively in front of May.

(We can't get to her... all we can do is hope they'll be okay.) Alice thought.


	36. 30 part 7 Love

In the plane... Prof. Birch looked out of the open door. "I can't see Brendan. Oh, I hope he's okay." (I'm such a terrible father. The last time I saw him, I refused to spend time with him so I could do fieldwork. I'm sorry son. I feel so terrible. Please be okay.)

Ruby was looking out too. She had been scanning the scene for a while now. "Wait! Is that May?! ...It is!" She ran over to Wattson. "Wattson! Land the plane now! May's right over there!"

Wattson shook his head. "Wait, I can't. There are too many trees and rocks. I have to find a place to land somewhere else."

She shook the poor old man... which also made the plane shake. "LAND NOW!!!"

"Ruby we-"

"Shut up Norman! This is our daughter we're talking about!" She yelled.

Zigzagoon watched the interesting argument from a corner. He didn't plan on getting involved. But suddenly, Wynaut popped out of some of the supplies. "Zagoon?"

"Wynaut!"

Prof. Birch heard over the yelling. He turned to see Wynaut. "What? What's he doing here?"

A yell from Norman distracted them. "Getting in a plane crash wont help her! Calm down! We'll send help. Wattson, can you get us as close to the ground as possible?"

"Uh... sure..." Wattson started to fly the plane lower.

Ruby seethed in anger. She was going to help her daughter no matter what.

Norman released his 2 Slakings and Vigoroth. "Help them fight. Ready to jump?"

All 3 nodded. Wattson took the plane as low as he could, and one by one they jumped. Vigoroth went first. Then, one of the Slakings. The other came close, but was surprised when Ruby jumped on his back. The two fell out of the plane.

Norman shouted, "Ruby! Hey!" (The fool!)

Slaking awkwardly landed and Ruby slid off his back. Wattson had to fly the plane higher before he would end up crashing into a tree. Slaking was at a loss of what to do.

"We need to get to May. Let's go." Ruby said.

Slaking agreed. He picked her up with one arm and started running in the direction they last saw May.

Back in the plane....

"I can't believe she did that." (Well... at least I can depend on Slaking keeping her safe.) Norman thought.

On the ground... May was getting nervous. A huge fissure separated her from Joel, but he kept walking towards her. As if nothing was in his way. (I shouldn't be scared since Miltank is with me, but I have a really bad feeling.)

Joel came close to the edge before he stopped. "Hello Sapphire."

May and Joel suddenly heard someone approaching. They turned to see Slaking running up towards them. Slaking stopped at the fissure and Ruby was put down. She didn't even notice Joel.

With fissures all around them, May, Joel and Ruby were all cut off from each other.

"May! Are you okay?!"

" ...Mom..." (She's here.)

Ruby noticed the shackles and chains connected to her and she became very angry. "What?! Who did this to you?!"

"I did." Joel calmly said.

Ruby finally saw Joel. They stared at each other for a moment before Ruby took a step back. "You..."

May was surprised. Her mom looked scared.

Ruby took a deep breath before looking at May. Her resolve strengthened and she looked back at Joel. "You did this! I didn't think you would ever stoop so low! Get out of here Joel! I have a restraining order if you've forgotten! Go! And stay away from my daughter!"

"You think I care about that? I plan on killing her. Nothing will stop me."

"You kidnaped her just because of what I did?! Why take it out on her?!"

(What the- Mom knows him?) May thought in confusion.

"I'm not taking anything out on her. It's Norman Sapphire." Joel explained.

"What?" Ruby asked.

(What?!) May thought.

"He took someone I loved away. Now I'll take someone he loves away." Joel said.

"If you still had feelings of love you wouldn't be doing this!" Ruby yelled.

"True. Those feelings went away. But the pain didn't. I wont be free until I kill her." Joel said.

May tried to figure out what was going on. (I'm so confused. How do they know each other? Wait... don't tell me they used to be together! Ugh! I think I'm gonna barf again!)

"If you want to live, stand back and watch as I kill your daughter." Joel blew his whistle again.

The sound reached a Gyarados fighting with Flygon and Sceptile. Gyarados knocked them back with a surprise Fire Blast. Flygon fell to the ground from the hard hit. Sceptile was caught up in it as well and had taken a lot of damage. Sceptile was shocked to see the Gyarados leave. He was sure Gyarados would have finished him off. The other pokemon were battling the other 5 Gyarados. It was up to them to find out what this one was doing. Flygon and Sceptile started following that Gyarados. All while Ruby and Joel were talking.

"You're a fool if you think I'd let that happen!" (All this just for revenge. When I was the one who was wronged. I wont let him hurt May too!) Ruby thought.

Joel just smiled as the Gyarados approached. He would get what he wanted at last. Slaking went on alert as the Gyarados raised it's tail. May gasped as she realized the Gyarados planned to attack her mom first. Slaking pushed Ruby out of the way and grabbed the tail as it tried to crush him. Slaking gripped hard and would not let go. Gyarados looked frustrated but Joel knew that would happen.

In the plane...

"Oh my... do you see that?" Wattson asked.

"Yes. My wife and daughter are in trouble. Hurry and find a place to land!" Norman yelled.

"I'm trying, but I'm afraid we might be a bit late in helping."

Zigzagoon noticed Wynaut come close to the open door. Wynaut seemed to be very worried. Zigzagoon went over and patted Wynaut's back in comfort.

Back with May... Ruby got up and saw Slaking holding onto the Gyarados tail. But it didn't look like he could hold on for long. The Gyarados was thrashing about.

"Use Ice beam on Sapphire." Joel commanded.

Gyarados stopped thrashing and turned his head towards May. That threw Slaking off, he wasn't expecting that. Before he could do anything, Gyarados fired an Ice beam at May. Miltank stepped in and took the blow for May. Her special ability, Thick fat kicked in. Making the damage from the ice attack halved.

May sighed. (I'm glad Miltank is with me.)

Miltank suddenly cringed and her entire body was enveloped in ice. May went over to Miltank and touched her.

(She's frozen solid! ...I hope she's okay.) May thought.

Gyarados turned his attention back to May. Nothing stood in the way now. Slaking grasped the tail harder, but that didn't stop Gyarados.

Before an attack was launched, Flygon barreled into Gyarados. The force started to knock the three pokemon over. Ruby was in the way, luckily, Sceptile appeared and snatched her up and out of the way. Gyarados, Slaking and Flygon fell into a heap. Seeing that there was too much company, Joel blew the whistle again.

Arcanine and the 2 electric dog pokemon were surprised when the Gyarados they were in a battle with turned to leave. The 3 dog pokemon looked at each other before running after their opponent.

Meanwhile, in the pile up, Gyarados dislodged Flygon and Slaking and went to attack Flygon. Sceptile made sure Ruby was safe before going to intercept. Flygon was very tired. He wasn't sure if he could even fly anymore, let alone dodge another attack. Gyarados prepared an ice beam and shot it at him.

Sceptile got there in time to take the hit. He may not have been able to help Brendan, but this is the least he could do. The super-effective hit instantly took down Sceptile.

Slaking was unable to battle at the moment, with Miltank frozen, Flygon too weak to move and Sceptile KO'd, it was time to end this. Gyarados charged up for a powerful attack, called Hyper beam. His target was May. No human could withstand such an attack.

Zigzagoon lunged to grab Wynaut. But was too late as Wynaut jumped out of the plane.

"Wynaut!"

Everyone stopped to look up as Wynaut fell towards them.

"Wynaut?" (What is he doing?) May wondered.

Gyarados roared, he wasn't happy with some little squirt interrupting his victory. Wynaut's body flashed for a moment and a light shined on both him and Gyarados. Creating a temporary bond between the two of them.

Prof. Birch recognized this. "Oh my, is he using Destiny Bond?" (If I'm right, then both of those pokemon will-)

Wynaut couldn't use attacks, but he did have a special move he could use to save May. If all went well... Gyarados fired the hyper beam at Wynaut instead. The devastating attack knocked out Wynaut in one shot.

Wynaut fell right towards May. She caught him before he hit the ground. (Poor Wynaut. Everyone is getting hurt because of me...)

Those thoughts were interrupted as Gyarados roared in pain. Gyarados fell over in defeat. Wynaut's destiny bond worked perfectly. Of course, the only way it could work was to have Wynaut get KO'd. But Wynaut was willing to do that.

And then there were 5.

Another Gyarados appeared suddenly. He saw his fallen comrade and was furious. He turned to May and went after her. Slaking punched Gyarados in the side to derail him. Flygon jumped on Gyarados to try to pin him down, but was easily knocked off thanks to how big Gyarados was.

Annoyed by the disruptions, Gyarados charged at Ruby and Slaking. Slaking was unable to move at that point because of his ability. They were wide open for attack, but two strong jolts of electricity zapped Gyarados. Manetric and Electrike had attacked just in time. Arcanine was close behind them and they watched the Gyarados fall in defeat. Leaving 4 left.

Arcanine was on the side where Ruby was, and went to greet her.

"Oh, hey Arcanine. Do you think you can get to May?" Ruby asked.

Arcanine looked at the fissure separating them. He shook his head, it was too far of a leap. With the 4 Gyarados... they were locked in combat with Grumpig, the other Slaking and Vigoroth. But a look in the other direction made the Gyarados realize their numbers were dwindling. They were told to gather and attack Sapphire if too many of them were defeated. They suddenly left. Seeing that they were going towards May, the other pokemon ran after them.

Back with Joel... (Looks like the others are coming. Good. We'll settle this now. It's been a long time. It really hurt to see the one I loved and had been with for a long time in the arms of another man. That turned to anger when I found out she had gotten married. I wanted to get revenge. I didn't want to hurt Ruby. Just that husband of hers. He took someone away from me, so I wanted to let him know how that felt. The perfect opportunity came when I found out she was pregnant. I would kill his child. It was perfect, but it was hard to find an opportunity. I waited 15 years before I saw a slip up. That window was unlocked. I missed my chance then, and had to follow her to Hoenn. But she always had a pokemon or person with her. So I started training some Magikarp and a Zubat. That Zubat was so weak and stupid. But I could use him to poison Sapphire at a distance so that Arcanine couldn't smell me out. That just had to fail too. I took time away from her to train my pokemon. And came up with a plan to leave her defenseless. Arcanine can't stand water, it was too cramped for Lapras and too deep for Miltank and Grumpig. Flygon might have been an issue, but she foolishly kept him in his pokeball as she looked for Wattson in New Mauville. But I didn't want to kill her just yet. I wanted that man to squirm. But looking back, I should have killed her the moment I had her in my trap. No matter, I will have my revenge.)

The 4 Gyarados arrived and started to attack. May's pokemon blocked the way to May and started a counter attack. It was getting too dangerous for Ruby, so Slaking picked her up and started running in the opposite direction.

Ruby was not amused. "Hey! Stop! Put me down!"

May watched her mother being carried off with mixed feelings. She wanted her mom near her. But also didn't want her to get hurt too. She looked down in her arms. Wynaut was out cold. Suddenly, she heard a crack. (What was that?)

She heard another crack. Then May noticed the ice that held Miltank prisoner was what was cracking. After a few more seconds, it shattered as Miltank broke free.

"Moo!"

"Miltank! Are you okay?"

Miltank nodded. She was kind of cold, but other then that she was fine.

"I'm glad. But we're still trapped." (Seriously, any stray attack comes our way and we're finished. I'm a sitting Psyduck.)

The sudden appearance of Lapras's head at her side surprised May. She looked back to see Lapras was obviously free and offering them a way out. May and Miltank climbed on her head, and then Lapras moved them over the fissure. Mama Miltank and Alice walked over to May.

"You freed Lapras?" May asked.

"Well what did you think we were doing during all that?" Alice had a point.

May and Miltank were placed back down. Then Lapras shot an Ice beam at the fissures they just got over.

(Those idiots!) "Sapphire is getting away! Go get her!" Joel yelled to the Gyarados.

The Gyarados saw that May was indeed on the other side and went to cross over the fissures themselves.

"It would be a good idea to start running now. 2 tired out Miltanks are no match for 4 angry Gyarados." Alice said.

May agreed and they started running away. The Gyarados easily crossed over the gaps and went after them.

May's pokemon, along with Electrike, Slaking, Manetric and Vigoroth ran to the fissures, not knowing how they could cross. But to their luck, it appeared that Lapras thought ahead and made an ice bridge. Slaking walked forward, but was stopped by Flygon. It would be better to let those light on their feet go first. Arcanine and the two other dog pokemon sped across. Then was followed by the others.

Slaking was last. He had been left behind since the others were in a rush. He carefully stepped onto the ice. It seemed stable enough. He made it halfway before it started cracking. Slaking rushed over and made it just before it completely shattered. Okay, he could admit it. Perhaps he was a little overweight. But he was still Norman's strongest pokemon. That meant something. He ran to catch up with the others.

May and Alice didn't get far before the Gyarados caught up. Lapras shocked them with Thunderbolt to keep them at bay. That gave the other pokemon time to catch up. The 4 Gyarados knew they had to take Lapras down. But those pests, Electrike and Manetric would draw all electric attacks. Those electric dogs were a real problem. They had to be stopped.

All the Gyarados enemies ran at them. Lapras left May and Alice to participate. The Manetric and Electrike had sparks coming out of them. Bad news for the Gyarados, but they weren't giving up. They all used Earthquake again. The ground violently shook and everyone but Flygon was caught up in it. Flygon flew up just in time to avoid it. He was still very weak from earlier. And wasn't sure how long he could fly. The other pokemon suffered greatly from the attack. The Gyarados took that to their advantage and whipped them all with their tails. All the pokemon went flying. They all fell near May. Electrike, Manetric and even Vigoroth were knocked out.

Flygon flew down by them to land. He and the rest of May's pokemon were beat up pretty bad. Arcanine and Lapras looked like they were having trouble moving. The Gyarados went to finish them off, but heard a shout.

"Slaking! Slak!" Slaking beat his chest to egg the Gyarados on. He had arrived in time to see the Gyarados injure the others. He planned on buying time. His plan worked, because all 4 Gyarados charged at him.

May looked at her injured pokemon in sadness. They were all in pain. (This is all my fault. If I had just died that night no one would have been hurt. Brendan would still be alive and everyone would have been better off.)

Grumpig looked back at her. (I wish she wouldn't say that. It's not true.)

May was shocked. (What?! Did I just hear Grumpig speak human?!)

Grumpig was equally confused. (What's going on? I hear her, but her mouth isn't moving.)

May thought, (...I think you're talking to me in my mind. You must be using some kind of psychic power.)

(Really? I've never been able to do anything like this before. And I can't hear anyone else's thoughts.) Grumpig thought.

(How strange.) May thought.

Alice and the pokemon watched May and Grumpig. It looked like the two of them were having a staring contest.

Grumpig decided to go with the flow. Since he could make her understand, he would tell her how he felt. (Anyway, I'm glad you can understand. Because you must know that all of this isn't your fault. I don't want you to think that you aren't worth anything.)

(But it's because of me that Brendan was killed and all of you are hurt.)

(No, May. He died to save you. And we all fight for you because you ARE worth something to us.)

(I don't want anyone else to die though. I'd rather-)

(Don't even finish that thought! You yourself told us that you wanted to find your own identity, but that isn't something you find. It's who you are. We like you for you. You've worked hard and became a strong person. You already are your own person. Don't let that man weaken you and make you forget. We, your pokemon, are your friends. We'd do anything for you. And even if it's against your wishes, we will keep fighting for you.)

Grumpig turned to his fellow pokemon. "Grumpig grumpig grum grumpig."

All the pokemon looked surprised and looked from May to Grumpig.

(Um... what did you say?) May asked.

(That I'm speaking to you in your mind. And your doubts.) Grumpig answered.

(You can't blame me for having doubts though. Even if you're still willing to fight, I'm not sure if I should let you. Maybe I should just accept my fate, so that the rest of you will live.) May stared wishing she said that out loud since only Grumpig could hear those thoughts.

Grumpig was about to "say" something when Arcanine said something. Of course, May couldn't understand.

(Arcanine says to tell you that he really enjoyed traveling with you. He didn't like how troubled you were with your nightmares, but he saw how a tragic soul turned into a strong brave one. He has always admired that about you.)

Flygon spoke up and Grumpig translated.

(Flygon says that before he met you, he was all alone. But you gave him a chance, even though it was out of anger. And he finally had friends. He is grateful that you not only became his friend and gave him others, but he was able to do something he never thought possible. Be able to fly. Flygon also says that he's happy you caught him. Without you, he'd still be all alone.)

Miltank chose to say something too.

(Miltank says she has had a lot of fun with you. She feels that she's gotten much stronger and was able to go on adventures. Miltank was so happy when you gave her that scarf. She wears it proudly as a symbol of your friendship. She also says that she hates it when you feel sad. And that you shouldn't doubt yourself.)

Lapras spoke up as well.

(Lapras says that she wasn't sure if you were strong enough when you both met. But now she doesn't know why those thoughts came to her. You are very strong, smart and brave. She's glad she had a chance to meet you. And she wants to continue to stay with you and the others.)

May didn't know that they felt that strongly about her. Her pokemon truly loved her.

Grumpig smiled. (See... and if it weren't for you, I'd still have to bounce around like a lunatic to stay alive. I am truly grateful to you. You not only helped us, but gave us your trust and friendship. We do not want you to die.)

" ...Well..."

Her pokemon looked at her. Did May really understand their feelings? Or would she give up on life?

"Okay, we'll keep fighting. After all, we saved Hoenn from drowning. What's a little battle with 4 Gyarados?"

Her pokemon cheered. Yes! She was back! Alice was completely in the dark. But figured something positive happened. Their cheering was cut short as they heard Slaking yell in pain. They looked over to find that he had been defeated.

"You guys ready?" May asked them.

With renewed strength, all her pokemon stood ready for battle. It was as if they hadn't been injured at all. The Gyarados turned to face them again. And now round 3... The final round had begun.


	37. 30 part 8 Heart

All of May's pokemon charged. It was 5 vs 4. The Gyarados focused their thunderbolts on Lapras, but she counteracted them with her own. The lightning clashed and neither were hurt.

Arcanine jumped on one of the Gyarados and bit him hard. The Gyarados roared and tried to shake him off. But a surprise attack by Miltank knocked over Gyarados. Arcanine hung on and the other Gyarados went to help, but Grumpig stepped in front of them. Without warning, one of the Gyarados saw a flash of light.

The Gyarados shook his head and saw his friends as enemies. That Gyarados saw the other Gyarados on the ground trying to shake Arcanine off. Well... more like he saw Lapras trying to hurt his ally. The confused Gyarados shot a thunderbolt at "Lapras".

Arcanine and Miltank jumped out of the way as the electric attack struck Gyarados. The Gyarados was knocked out instantly. Now only 3 remained. One confused, the other two trying to dodge their comrade's attacks.

(Confuse Ray's effect will fade soon. Grumpig! Tell Arcanine to use Extreme speed. And tell Lapras to follow him.) May told Grumpig in her mind.

Grumpig nodded and relayed the orders. Arcanine used speed that no one could believe and disappeared. One Gyarados had just dodged another attack by his confused friend. Only to be hit by a great force. Gyarados almost fell over from the hit. The dust settled and he spotted Arcanine. Gyarados used Hydro pump. Arcanine used extreme speed again, but only to dodge. The attack hit Lapra's instead. Her ability making that water helpful, rather than cause damage.

The confused Gyarados smacked his comrade with his tail at that moment. The seriously injured Gyarados was no match for Flygon. Flygon used his Dragon breath to finish him off. 2 remain.

But the confused one regained his senses. He and the other Gyarados used a combined Thunderbolt on Lapras. She barely managed to hang on. Miltank ran forward and shoved one of the Gyarados. Due to how big Gyarados was, that didn't send him far. He charged up a Hyper beam, Grumpig used Psychic to blast the Gyarados away.

Miltank looked at him in admiration. Grumpig shook his head. Great. Now she'll like him even more. The other Gyarados whacked them with his tail and sent them flying. They were in the middle of a battle! Did they really think he'd wait for their little comical moment to pass? Grumpig and Miltank looked a little dazed. May guessed that she probably couldn't communicate with Grumpig while he was a little confused. The battle raged on.

Meanwhile... Ruby was very angry she had been taken out of the picture. She couldn't even see May at a distance! "Slaking... You had better not try to stop me again."

She started walking towards the battle scene, when Slaking's big hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Okay! That's it!"

She tackled him and put a fist in front of his face. Slaking cowered and waited for the blow. It's pretty sad when a human could scare a pokemon like that. But Slaking was saved!

"Ruby!"

Ruby got off of Slaking and saw Norman, Wattson and Prof. Birch run up.

Norman started to yell. "What did you think you were doing?! You could have hurt yourself and-"

"Norman..."

"What?"

"He's here."

Norman was about to ask who, but the look on her face gave him the answer. Her fear... "He's behind this? ....He kidnaped May?! I'll kill him! Where is he?!"

"I don't know. Slaking took me away." Ruby said.

"Then I'll find him myself! I'll make him pay for everything!" Norman started storming off.

Ruby went after him. "I'm coming too."

"But-"

"But nothing! He's going to kill May if we don't hurry! Now lets go!"

The two of them quickly left. Prof. Birch and Wattson looked at each other in confusion.

"Seems like they have a connection to the kidnaper." Wattson said.

"Yes, but now isn't the time to try to figure that out. I need to find my son." Birch said.

Wattson agreed and he, Birch and Slaking went to go after Norman and Ruby.

Back at the battle, victory was in sight! Flygon hit Gyarados from behind to finish him off. That left one more. The one that was already weakened from Grumpig's attack. All of May's pokemon circled the weakened Gyarados. They were all tired, but readied themselves for one last attack.

The Gyarados looked around, he knew he was surrounded. It wasn't looking good. Gyarados used one more Earthquake to strike at all of them. But it didn't stop May's pokemon.

Lapras took the hit and used one last Thunderbolt.

Arcanine jumped over the fissures made to use Take down.

Grumpig bounced up high and was ready to fall down on Gyarados.

Miltank also took the hit, but it didn't stop her charge.

Flygon flew at his opponent at a high speed.

And all their attacks hit Gyarados at the same time. To be honest, it was an overkill. The Gyarados went down with no problem. The pokemon cheered.

But something wasn't right. Arcanine took a quick sniff to smell that May was afraid. He and the others rushed over to her.

May thought everything was perfect. But the sudden appearance of Joel ruined that. (He must have gone around the fissure while I was distracted...)

Joel held his arm for a moment before speaking. "This has gone on too long."

"What are you talking about? Your pokemon have been beaten. Just give up already." May told him.

Alice stepped closer with her Miltank. "So you're the one causing trouble. I suggest you leave, before my Miltank attacks."

Joel reached in his pocked and pulled out a.... gun?! He pointed it at Alice. "And I suggest you shut up and back away before I shoot you."

(Whoa! Since when does he have a gun?!) May thought.

Alice put her hands up and reluctantly backed away with Mama Miltank. Joel smiled and then pointed the gun at May.

(Drat... there isn't anything I can do.) Alice thought.

(I knew hiding my gun until now would work to my favor. Like they always say, don't show them all your cards.) Joel thought.

May put Wynaut down and stared at the gun pointed at her.

Arcanine suddenly jumped in front of May. He growled at Joel. Miltank and Grumpig followed his example and stood in his way. Lapras came as well. She provided a shield as too. Flygon came up behind May and put his claws on her shoulders. May felt a tiny bit of comfort from that. But the fact was a crazy man was holding a gun pointed at her made it hard to completely relax. May was glad she wasn't alone though.

They were at a standstill. The pokemon knew that any sudden movement would spook Joel into shooting. So they stayed in front of May.

Joel hesitated. He wasn't sure he had enough bullets to shoot through the pokemon to get to May. Joel just had to hit her once. Just once, in a vital spot. (Perhaps her heart. My heart was carved out. I want the same for her.)

May's pokemon were very tired, but they would never abandon May. They waited for an opportunity.

Joel made his decision. His arm was killing him, and he just wanted this all to end. Even if he ran out of bullets, those pokemon would be out of the way, and it wouldn't take too much to kill May. He looked more determined.

Flygon took action. He tossed May on his back and flew up. Leading to a chain of events.

Seeing the sudden movement, the other pokemon charged forward, knowing Joel would certainly fire.

Joel raised the gun and took quick aim before shooting....

...and missed. He was rammed to the ground, courtesy of May's pokemon. The gun flew out of his hand and he hit the ground hard. Knocking him unconscious.

It was finally over.

Lapras made sure of it when she used Ice Beam to trap his arms. Now being restrained and unconscious, everyone could relax.

Well... not really relax. May sighed and whispered something to Flygon. He nodded and started to fly somewhere. The rest of the pokemon slowly started to follow.

Alice stopped Miltank. "Everything here is pretty much covered, so we'll be leaving. Want to say goodbye to your mom?"

Miltank nodded and Mama Miltank gave her a side hug. The mother and daughter separated and waved bye to each other.

(How nice. My Miltank has such a good daughter. You'd never think that she used to be a Shadow Pokemon. I guess good things can happen to anyone.) Alice thought.

Alice and Mama Miltank left to go find Swampert and then leave. Miltank watched her mother leave and wished she could see her again soon. Under normal circumstances. Miltank went to carry Wynaut and leave with the others.

Far away... Golbat woke up. He looked around and realized he was all alone. Joel wasn't standing over him threatening to kill him... Did that mean Joel was gone? Was Golbat finally free? Golbat really hoped so. He casually walked away. It looked like things were finally going his way. No more having to do someone's dirty work!

Meanwhile... Flygon landed and let May off. He kept his distance as she reached her destination.

A tragic reunion with Brendan.

May knelt down by his body. His arms and legs were twisted at odd angles and he was face down to the ground. It broke May's heart to see him like that. She couldn't help a few tears from falling.

" ...Brendan... why did he have to die? He was the first friend I had when I came to Hoenn. He helped me become a strong trainer. He didn't deserve this... He's gone... and I never got to tell him I love him."

A sudden pained gasp scared the mess out of May!

"What the- Brendan? Was that you?"

"Ugh... yeah... I just woke up..."

(Holy Miltank! He's alive! Uh-oh... did he just hear that little confession?) "Are you okay?" May asked.

Brendan slowly turned his head towards May. "I can't really move... but I'm not in a lot of pain."

"Good." (Poor guy's probably in shock.) "Um... did you hear what I was saying earlier?"

"What? That you love me?" Brendan asked.

(He did! Whoa I gotta fix this!) "Uh well.. You see... the last few days have been so dramatic so I sort of went to extremes because I thought you were dead."

Yeah... Love is a strong word. May knew that.

" ...But... I do like you." May admitted.

Brendan gave her a small smile. "...I like you too, May."

That was both comforting and awkward for May. She stood up, not really knowing what else to say.

Out of nowhere, May's mom ran up and gave May a very tight hug. "Oh May! I was so worried!"

"Hey Mom... I'm okay. Really." May said.

"I'm so glad. But don't you EVER get kidnaped again!"

May had to smile at that. "I'll try not to."

Ruby released May. "Good. I almost had a heart attack."

Norman and the others finally caught up to them. Ruby sure ran fast.

"May! I'm so glad you're okay!" Norman went to give May a hug too. But he was annoyed by the fact she had shackles with chains strapped to her. How dare that man do that to her!

"Brendan! Are you alright?!" Prof. Birch went to check on his son.

"I'm okay." (I think...) Brendan thought.

"It's a good thing we called the Orre police. They should be here soon. They'll be able to help Brendan and arrest that creep." Norman said.

Wattson watched the little scene play out. He was glad everyone was alive.

May's pokemon came up to her. They smiled at the reunion. It looked like everything was going to be alright.

**A/N: And now the "movie" is finally over. I'm exhausted. When I first wrote this it took me four months. Editing it for this site in a week took a lot out of me. This is the length of 7 chapters. Well anyway, I'm sure you have questions. I couldn't fit EVERYTHING in this so the next chapter will hold some answers you are looking for. Oh and I am mad that I missed a few mistakes. Why is it that I only notice AFTER I already post it? Oh well... I need a break. Give me at least two weeks. Editing and updating every day was tiring. Until then here is the epilogue to the "movie."**

The next day...

May was sitting next to her mother on the plane ride home. No, not Wattson's borrowed plane. That had run out of fuel. Anyway, May was glad. Her wrists and ankles were covered by a wrap. When the shackles were removed, she was shocked to see her skin red and swollen. It was worse then she thought. Her ankles weren't too bad, but she actually feared she might lose her wrists. They were horrible looking.

But she was currently at peace. They were going home. Brendan had to be transferred over to the hospital in Hoenn. So here they were. Brendan couldn't sit with them though. Not that he could sit anyway.

"Ah... isn't it wonderful to be on our way back home?" Ruby asked her daughter.

"Yep, It's been a while for me." May said.

"And Brendan will be okay. He'll be taken to Rustboro hospital." Ruby said.

May was quiet at the mention of that.

Her mother continued, "You know... you still don't have a doctor there. We should do that and get your wrists checked again."

May almost jumped out of her seat. "Whoa! Hey! The doctors in Orre said I'll recover as long as I don't move too much! I don't need to go to Rustboro hospital."

"But you do need a doctor. We might as well-"

"Please... can we not do that?"

"What's your problem?" Ruby asked.

"....You feel sorry for me from what's happened right? So you wouldn't get angry at me?" May asked.

"....Yeah... I do. I doubt I could possibly get mad at you at this point." Her mother said.

May sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "I can't go there. Remember when I came home and told you I had a cold?"

3 minutes later...

"WHAT?!"

The end..... of the movie. Not the story.

Preview: There was a woman that thought she was in love. However, her knight in shining armor turns out to be her greatest enemy. Is there even a knight for her? Next chapter... Chapter 31 That's no fairy tale.


	38. Chapter 31 That's no fairytale

**A/N: I'm back from my break. ...Well it wasn't really much of a break since I did work on my other story. Anyway, this chapter will answer some questions. The first part will be in May's point of view. Hope it won't be too confusing. I plan to update every Sunday until you're caught up to where I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I would say I own the plot for this chapter, but it's cliche.**

Chapter 31 That's no fairytale

(Three months. Three whole months have passed. I can say a lot happened in those months, and also say not much. )

(Brendan was taken to Rustboro hospital and his treatment was continued there. My family had apologized for my... behavior there last time. And gave the hospital a nice donation. Dr. Night accepted the apology pretty easily and examined my wrists. The doctors in Orre had done a good job, so he left them alone. I could have sworn he mumbled something about me always getting into trouble. Anyway, I was skeptical when Brendan's doctor said he would make a full recovery. And that he could start physical therapy within two months. I saw Brendan take a nasty fall. One that almost killed him. It's hard to grasp that he would be able to jump back so quickly. I'll just have to trust the doctors. Oh... I haven't really seen Brendan that much. I wanted to visit him in the hospital, but after my little slip of the tongue, it's been too awkward. Sure I like him, but I said the big L word. Heck, I don't even think I feel THAT strongly for him. At least not at this point. Even though I corrected myself, and he said the same, it's still too difficult.)

(No one can blame me though. I've had to deal with the psycho in court. Not that it was much of a trial. I won hands down. Lets see... he was charged for all kinds of stuff. Attempted murder, kidnaping, being within the limit of my mom of that restraining order, having a gun... the list could go on. Not to mention the pokemon league was notified he had more than six pokemon with him at a time. People who carry more than six pokemon and/or use them in battle are usually charged a hefty price. But with all his crimes, his pokemon were just taken away and released into the wild. I was hoping he'd get life in jail, but the judge decided that his jail time would be limited to 30 years. Then he'd be on probation for a while. I guess I can't complain. By the time he gets out he'll be too old to do anything anyway. Plus, he's gonna be all the way back in Johto. And he'll never be allowed to travel out of that region for the rest of his days. Never heard of that as a punishment. I think the judge may have made that up on the spot. We got half of that guys money in the process. Which is actually what was donated to Rustboro hospital. So it all works out. And turns out Arcanine actually broke his arm. Serves him right.)

(I haven't been training my pokemon. But if I'm still gonna be champion, I have to start training soon. Those Gyarados were tough, my pokemon are obviously not ready for challenging the Elite 4. They need to get stronger. Beating Gym Leaders is one thing, going for the champion is very different. I no longer want to be champion to gain a personality. I finally understand that things have turned around for me here in Hoenn. I will still become the champion, but that's not who I am. I have to be true to myself. And that is how I find myself... not that it makes much sense. But whatever. I'm now at peace with how things are. I'm finally free.)

(Oh, one more thing. I haven't had anymore "connections" with Grumpig. I plan on finding out what the heck that was three months back. Speaking of three months ago...)

May sat up in her bed. She had planned on talking with her mom for a while. Now that things have calmed down, she wanted answers. She looked at her wrapped up wrists and rubbed them. After all this time, she was still having issues with them. Unlike Brendan, she didn't get immediate help. Considering she had been kidnaped for days, it couldn't be helped. Her ankles were fine though. May sighed, she couldn't hold anything that weighed 3 pounds or more. It was pathetic.

Flashback

May and her mom were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey, could you pass the milk?" May asked.

"Sure." Ruby passed it to her daughter.

May could barely hold it and the milk slipped out and fell to the ground. "Arrrgh! This is so frustrating! I can't even hold a gallon of milk!"

"Now, now, May. Don't cry over spilt milk."

" ...That's not funny."

Ruby started to chuckle. "Yes it is."

End Flashback

(I guess she makes jokes to help me feel better. Oh well... at least a pokeball doesn't weigh 3 pounds.) May thought.

May stood up and Arcanine got up from the floor. He yawned and got ready to follow her. Another thing that May noticed was that he kept close to her. More than usual. She's even had to shove him out of the bathroom so she could do her business for a while. May figured it was because the last time he wasn't around she was kidnaped. She was still trying to convince him it was okay now. Joel was in jail s there was noting to worry about.

May walked downstairs and saw her mom making breakfast. Wynaut latched onto her as usual. Miltank, Grumpig, Flygon, Zigzagoon and Castform looked at her with pity. They certainly knew what it was like to be around Wynaut when he was clingy.

Ruby noticed May and put a plate of pancakes down on the table. "Good morning May! These are for you!"

"Thanks, but before I eat these... I want to ask you something. Something I've held back asking to consider your feelings. But it's been enough time now."

"You don't have to wait on my account. Ask me anything." Her mom said.

"We should sit." May said.

Ruby shrugged and the two of them sat at the table. Flygon, Miltank, Grumpig, Zigzagoon, Castform and Arcanine watched with interest.

"Okay, we're sitting. What is it?"

"What is the deal with you and the psycho?"

Ruby almost fell over in shock. She honestly didn't expect May to ask about that. (What with her always not wanting to talk about these things.) "Um... well... I was hoping I'd never have to tell you this. It all happened a long time ago. And telling you didn't seem necessary. But after everything that has happened, it would be wrong to not tell you. But... are you sure you want to hear the story? Your nightmares have stopped for two months now. I don't want them to start up again because of me talking about Joel."

May had waited a long time for this. There was no way she was going to say no now. "I'm sure."

"Okay, well... this obviously started over 15 years ago..."

FLASHBACK Around 20 years ago....

A young woman by the named Ruby was walking down a street. It had started raining, and she didn't have an umbrella. She cursed her luck. Today was when she was going to work at "Mocha or Latte". The new coffee shop. Paying an apartment rent was not cheap. Even when sharing it with her roommate. Well... she actually "borrowed" money from her parents for the rent.

But her father finally said, "I'M TIRED OF PAYING YOUR RENT! EITHER LIVE WITH US FOR FREE OR GET A JOB! CAUSE I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANY MORE MONEY!"

Yeah... as much as Ruby wanted to... she couldn't go back home. It was too far from her College. Yeesh... she only needed a couple more years until she'd graduate. Her father couldn't wait just 2 more years?

(Okay... I guess 2 years is kinda long. But just 2 more years in training and I'll be able to become a teacher.) Ruby thought.

Her walk through the rain didn't seem as bad as she thought of how close she was to her goal. Becoming a highschool teacher. Well... she wasn't too excited about it. After training for it for a while, she had started to lose interest. But after all these years... she wasn't just going to drop it. Ruby was too close. Besides... thinking of all the kids she would help made it worth it. Her thoughts were cut off as a man stepped in front of her. He had a kind look on his face. Well... more like a look of pity. Anyway...

"Excuse me miss, I saw you walking all alone in this rain. Don't you have an umbrella?" He asked.

Ruby nervously laughed. She knew she had to look like a complete idiot. "Haha... well... I was too busy trying to get to my new job at Mocha or Latte to pay attention to the rain clouds. Thanks for the concern. But I'll be alright."

"Well... I have my hooded jacket. Please... I insist you take my umbrella." The kind man told her.

"I couldn't..."

"You said you need to go to a new job. And I think your first impression shouldn't be a wet rag look. Here." He handed Ruby the umbrella before she could argue.

"Okay... if you insist." She finally agreed.

The man nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey wait! My name is Ruby. What's yours?"

"I'm Joel. It was a pleasure meeting you, but I have somewhere to go."

"How can I return this to you?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry. You can keep it. I have a few others at home." And with that he left.

He was so kind to me. Even though he just met me. I never thought I would meet such a gentleman.

Ruby stared after him for a little bit before hurrying up to Mocha or Latte. She was going to be late if she didn't rush.

Later... she was being briefed on the rules by the manager at Mocha or Latte. "...Now remember to always as "Mocha or Latte?" And-"

"That reminds me. Why is this place named Mocha or Latte?" Ruby asked.

"I... well... you do realize it's a play on words right?" The manager asked.

"..................Yeah....." (No... What sounds like Mocha or Latte?) She wondered.

"Good, now the cups are located here. And you'll be expected to blah blah blah..." The manager went on for a while.

30 minutes later she was working the register. Yep, this was how she was going to pay her part of the rent. By the end of her shift... she had mastered the register. A man walked in and she didn't pay much attention to what he looked like.

"Welcome to Mocha or Latte. Would you like Mocha? Or Latte?"

"Hello again."

Ruby was very surprised. She didn't expect to see Joel again so soon. "Ah... hi."

"Sorry if I surprised you. But you did say you were coming to work here. I was wondering how your first day is going. It looks like you're doing a good job." Joel said.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you." Ruby said.

It was just like in all the romantic movies I saw. From then on... the days I'd work he'd come to visit me. And even gave me an extra tip every so often. After a few weeks... I was sure I was developing feelings for him. And one day... he finally-

"Hey Ruby."

"Hey Joel. Are you going to give me an extra tip because I'm just soooo wonderful?" She playfully asked.

The two of them were at a point where they would tease each other.

Joel laughed and shook his head. "Not today."

"Darn... Oh well." Ruby said.

"How about I make it up to you by taking you out on a date tonight?" Joel asked.

"A date? Well I don't know..."

"Please... I've been dying to go out on a date with you for a while." He begged.

" ....Okay. You're just too cute to resist." Ruby said.

And that was the start of their relationship. It didn't take long before they became an official couple. Ruby was as happy as she could be. Joel was a fantastic boyfriend. Even though both their jobs made it hard to see one another... and Ruby's schooling... they still made time to spend with each other. As time passed, they had even said that they loved each other. Everything was just so perfect.

They were sitting at a table outside of Mocha or Latte one day... they were on another date. Right on her lunch break.

Ruby was ranting on and on about her slob of a roommate. "-and yesterday I found a sock in the toilet. I asked her why a sock was in there and her reply was "I tried to flush it but it didn't go down." Can you believe that? I can't stand her. But I have to hold on a little longer. Once I finish my training to become a teacher here, I can move out and apply for a job somewhere else."

"You know... you could live with me." Joel said.

"What?!"

"Just hear me out. Thanks to my working at my father's company, I easily afforded my house. It's really big and you'd get your own bedroom. We're both mature. We can live at the same house without... you know... anyway, we've been a couple for almost a year now. It would be good practice for... future stuff..."

(Is he talking about marriage? Is that his way of saying he plans on asking me one day?) "I guess you're right. But my family won't really like me living with you." Ruby said.

"It doesn't matter. Please come live with me." Joel was starting to beg again. He really wanted her to live with him.

Ruby relented. "Alright, I'll live with you. Just give me a week to pack and to try to convince my family to not get too angry."

6 days passed. Ruby was working and a new customer walked in. She had to admit... he was fairly attractive. He ordered his drink and waited for her to make it. After she did, she handed him the hot drink.

"Thank you...." He read her name tag. "Ruby."

Ruby smiled and replied, "Thank YOU for buying your Latte here."

"Wow. You are very sweet. Do you want to go out with me sometime?" He asked.

(Wow... He's so blunt. Makes me wonder if he thinks before he speaks.) "Nice of you to ask, but I have a boyfriend. I'll be moving in with him tomorrow." Ruby said.

The man sighed. "Aw... darn. Too late. Well whoever he is, he's lucky to snag such a beautiful woman."

"You do realize you're still flirting with me even though you know I'm taken already right?"

"Oh, sorry. Couldn't help it. My name's Norman. And I'll be stopping around here every so often." Norman said.

"Nice to meet you. But you really should go now." Ruby said.

"Why? I stopped flirting."

"Because you're holding up the line."

Norman looked behind him and sure enough, a line of angry people were waiting for him to hurry up. "Whoops. Sorry."

The next day... Ruby moved in with Joel. And they were happy for a while.

BREAK IN FLASHBACK

May had to stop her mother's story. "Wait! You went through with it?"

"Yes I did. Getting away from my roommate and not having to pay rent was a big bonus for me." May's mother answered.

"Ugh... please tell me your not gonna say he's actually my father. I think I might throw up." May said in disgust.

"No no... of course not. Norman is your dad. Joel and I never did anything scandalous. I was waiting for marriage."

"Thank goodness..." May said in relief.

"Can I continue now? Or do you have another question?"

"Go on."

BACK TO THE FLASHBACK

Ruby had no idea that moving in with him would cause such problems. They had only lived together for a couple of months.

Ruby was making dinner and noticed Joel was late coming back home. (He must have been held up at the office.)

Just as she thought that, the front door burst open and a drunk Joel stumbled in.

Ruby ran over to him. "Joel! What happened?! Have you been drinking?!" She had never seen him drunk. Or drinking any alcoholic beverage. This was a shock.

"Hehehehe. They fired me."

"What?" Ruby was confused.

His goofy mood changed to anger. "Didn't you hear me?! I was fired!"

"Oh..." (I wonder why. Well I better take him to his room before he hurts himself further.) "Come on Joel. Let's go to your room."

"Don't baby me! I can take care of myself!" He yelled.

"I'm not-"

"Don't back talk me!"

Then he did something I never thought he was capable of. He hit me.

Ruby fell to the floor and he laughed. She fell over more from shock than the force. Ruby held her bruised cheek and couldn't believe he actually punched her.

"Hahaha. It's all over... my career, my life... just poof. Hahahaha!"

Ruby stood up and looked at him wearily. She started to wonder if he even realized he struck her. Even so, that shocked her into silence. He wasn't sober when he did it... so it was okay to stick around... right? She wasn't sure. Ruby's mother always told her that if a man ever hit her, she should leave him. But... wasn't this different? In the end, Ruby stuck by Joel. And he sobered up eventually.

Joel ran over to her and embraced her. Ruby stiffened at his hug but relaxed a little when he said... "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for hitting you. I didn't know what I was thinking. My father moved on to another office. So the new boss fired me. He said the only reason I had that job was because of my father. Not because if my skills. I got so mad, I yelled at him. And they had to have security throw me out. Everything was gone, and for nothing! So I had to dull the pain. I went to a bar and drank all that I could."

"I understand. But that's not healthy. Please don't drink anymore. I don't like seeing you that way." Ruby said.

" ...I can't promise that." He slowly said.

"But Joel! That made you violent! You can't expect me to stay here with you becoming that way!"

Joel held her a little tighter. He was afraid. "Ruby... Please don't leave me. You're all I have left. I'll be more careful... just don't go..." He sounded like he was about to cry.

Ruby sighed. "Okay, I wont leave."

And that's what I did. But things were a little awkward between us. The next few days, I didn't see Joel drink. But I could tell he did by how he smelled. He didn't come home completely drunk though. But it still bothered me. And I was shook up from him hitting me.

Ruby was thinking hard. (I can't believe he hit me. But things will get better right? He's trying to not get too drunk. But... the fact that he's still drinking is an issue. What if it happens again? What if he doesn't just hit me? What if-)

"Hello?"

"Aaahhh!" Ruby jumped back from the counter.

"You sure have been jumpy lately. Is everything okay?" Norman asked.

(Right. I forgot I was working.) "Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about it Norman."

True to his word, Norman had come around to the shop often. They now knew each other on a friendly basis. They'd occasionally talk about their lives and etc..

"Really? Well can you please hand me the Latte I ordered?" Norman asked.

Ruby looked down at her hand. Yep. She was holding the Latte. She was so out of it... "Sorry about that. Here."

She gave it to him and Norman couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. "Did you and your boyfriend get in a fight or something? You're a little off."

" ..." Ruby stayed silent.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Norman asked.

"Actually... no. I was thinking."

"Oh.... never mind."

A few days later... Ruby was getting frustrated with Joel. He hadn't even attempted to find another job. He just went out drinking. So Ruby was left with the expenses of the house. She wasn't happy about that, but knew her boyfriend would be out on the street by now if it wasn't for her.

But one afternoon, she would throw all those thoughts aside. She was making dinner again, when she heard the front door slam shut. A feeling of Deja vu came over her. She walked out of the kitchen and saw Joel was as drunk as drunk could be. He held two wine bottles and grinned.

"Oh, Joel... what have you done?"

Joel looked a little offended by her comment. "Why you always getting on my case about drinking? You no understand."

(He can't even talk right. How drunk is he?) She wondered.

"Nothing to say? Well help me into my room. My legs feel wobbly." Joel said.

"...No. You came all the way here. You can walk to your room." There was NO way she was getting close to him in this condition. Not after last time.

Her response had infuriated him. Joel yelled and ran at her. Ruby backed away but not fast enough to get away from his swing. Joel socked her in the eye and that made her fall over. "How dare you talk to me like that! You need to be punished!"

Ruby tried to ignore the pain and quickly got up. Joel stumbled over to the table where they usually ate.

(Now's my chance to get out!) She ran towards the door and fumbled to unlock it. But a sound made her look back. Just in time to realize she needed cover! Ruby jumped behind the couch as a chair was flung at her. The wooden chair broke on the back of the couch. Ruby flinched at the sound. She was too scared to move now. Who knows what else he would throw at her.

"Where do you think you're going? You said you would stay with me. Now get out behind there! Or are you saying you're a liar?"

Ruby peeked her head out to try to calm him. "Joel... think about what you're doing. Please... You have to stop. Let me go."

"No!"

She ducked when one of the wine bottles was thrown at her. Ruby started shaking with fear. In this state, Joel could kill her... (Okay... my eye is closing... so my sight is limited. If I don't move now, he'll realize he could just walk around the couch.)

She gathered her courage and jumped from behind the couch. Ruby opened and closed the door behind her just as another bottle was thrown. The glass shattered on the door.... but she was out! She ran as fast as she could from the house. But she could hear his scream.

"RUBY!"

Ruby didn't slow down until she was sure he wouldn't come after her. (This time he was close to killing me. How could he do that to me? Even if he was drunk... No... I can't... I can't trust him anymore. But... I was so sure we were going to get married. If I can't trust the man that I planned on spending the rest of my life with, who can I trust?)

I was very lost. In more ways than one. That attack had scared me into thinking I couldn't trust anyone. He was so kind before, I couldn't understand how things were turned around.

Her fairytale had gone in a bad direction. She made her decision. (I can't go back to him. I can't be with him... I can't be with anyone...)

"Ruby?"

She jumped when she heard her name. (Oh no! He found me!) "Get away Joel!"

Norman walked over. She was glad it wasn't Joel, but not ready to relax.

(She looks afraid and... is she getting a black eye?) "Ruby, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go away." Ruby said.

"But you're hurt. Let me help you."

"No! Just stay away!" (People who say they love you turn and attack you. I don't want to be around anyone!)

"Hey... it's okay. I'm your buddy from Mocha or Latte remember? You know I'm harmless. You don't have to tell me what happened. Just... lets go have your eye looked at. We wouldn't want you going blind or anything." Norman said.

"I..." (He just wants to help. I shouldn't be so jumpy.) Though no one could blame her after what just happened. "I'm sorry. You're right. Thank you."

Norman was glad and they walked off together.

I moved in with my parents again. And dropped out of my class. I didn't want to be anywhere near Joel. And... because I dropped out, I lost the chance to become a teacher. But I didn't care. Oh, before I left to go live with my parents...

A few days after the incident, Ruby returned to the house. She knocked... and prepared to run in case Joel was currently drunk.

The door opened and a sober Joel stood there. He looked relieved. "Oh, Ruby! I'm glad you're okay! I saw broken glass and a chair and I was worried. I don't know what happened but I'm glad you're okay. Except... for that black eye... please tell me I didn't do it."

"You did." She said in a cold tone.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm glad you are back and-"

"That depends. I might stay here with you. But we would BOTH have to work at it." Ruby said.

"Anything."

"Stop drinking and get a job!"

"I... drinking makes me feel better. I can't just quit."

Ruby turned away to leave. "Then you made your choice. We're over."

She started walking away but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait! You can't mean that. I thought you loved me."

Ruby yanked her hand back and faced him in anger. "And I thought you loved me! But you chose alcohol! You know that makes you violent and you still kept drinking! You obviously don't care if I get hurt! When I gave you a choice, alcohol or me, you chose alcohol! And you STILL think I'd want to be with you?! You threw a CHAIR at me! No Joel. I don't love you. I used to have feelings for the man that gave me an umbrella that day. But he left the moment you started drinking."

Without another word, she left.

I thought that would be the end of it. I stayed in contact with Norman, and he "conveniently" started coming to my new job at Starbucks. He surprised me one day and said he missed my company. And that this was closer to where he lived anyway. I didn't find out that was a lie for years. Anyway, one day I saw Joel on my walk home. He begged me to come back to him. But I refused. He would pester me after work every day until I had enough. I warned him I would call the police if he didn't stop. He came the next day. And by nightfall, he was in jail. I told the police everything. He only stayed in there for 2 or 3 days. But I made sure to get a restraining order on him. After that, I was so happy. I fell in REAL love with Norman. So Norman and I eventually got together. We took it slow, but we got married and then I got pregnant. The memory of Joel was locked away. But he obviously didn't forget about me.

Joel was sad. He had been watching Ruby at a distance for years. She had gotten married, and was now pregnant with another man's child. They were successful, and he was practically broke. His house was nothing but a shack.

(This is all my fault. My life is over. All I can do is watch what could have been mine.) Joel thought.

His thoughts became darker as an anger he never felt while sober raged in him. (No... it's that man. He stole her away from me! Norman Sapphire! I want him to suffer like I do every day! Ruby ripped my heart out and spat on it because of him! I want him to feel the same suffering! Wait... she's pregnant... Norman took someone I loved. Now I'll take someone he loves away! His child! I'm brilliant! I'll crush his child's heart to pieces. Then Norman will understand the pain he made me endure. I hope you are born soon little Sapphire. Because I want to kill you!)

Yep, he snapped. And when May was born, he waited for his chance to strike. He didn't have the chance for a while. But one night... 15 years later... she left the window unlocked...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Even after all I went through, I don't regret being with Joel. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met your father and found true love with him. That, and I wouldn't have the greatest daughter in the world." Ruby told May.

"Wow... so you and Dad didn't know he tried to kill me that night?" May asked.

"No, I didn't arrive until after he escaped. And Dad has never even seen Joel before. If we had known, we would have told the police." Ruby said.

"Oh, well sorry that happened to you. Looks like I'm not the only one that suffered because of him." May said.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now. We can look forward to a bright future!"

May shook her head at her mom's quick change of mood before looking at the plate of pancakes on the counter. She took a few pancakes and put them on a different plate. "Mom, can you pass out the rest of these pancakes to my pokemon? I'm going to give these to Lapras."

"Sure! No problem!"

May went outside, and Miltank noticed she looked a little sad. So Miltank followed her out. May went to the side of the house and gave Lapras the pancakes before sighing.

Miltank walked up and saw May leaning against the house. "Millo?"

"What is it?"

"La? La." Lapras also wanted to say something.

"Let me guess... you two want to know what I'm thinking?"

Both Miltank and Lapras nodded.

"Well... all that love talk got me thinking. Brendan's recovering from who knows how many broken bones. But I haven't really visited him. I try to say it's because I'm embarrassed after what I said but the truth is..."

3 months ago...

The paramedics lifted Brendan up and prepared to take him to their helicopter. Brendan's shock obviously wore off, because he let out a shattering scream. May looked away and tried to ignore it while someone else was cutting the shackles off.

Presently...

"....It... just hurts too much."

She took a quick look at Brendan's house before walking back in her own. Lapras and Miltank looked at each other. They knew May felt guilty. But there wasn't anything they could do.

Preview: It's time to train! News of a way to make Flygon's attacks stronger makes May return to Meteor Falls. But she meets up with a trainer that thinks she doesn't deserve the treasure. Next time... Chapter 32 A Dragon' honor

**A/N: Someone I had read this said I didn't explain enough, so there will be another chapter to fill in a few blanks. One question was how Norman just "happened" to find Ruby. Ugh... why must there be an explanation for everything? Anyway, the chapters after this one goes down in quality. Sorry about that. You'll see what I mean. Now we're going into the training days chapters. It's basically A LOT of filler. Oh, and don't worry about Brendan and May. It'll be okay.**

**Fun fact**

**Out of the three that May got in a trade, Arcanine was the only one who had both his parents mentioned. A Mawile (father) and a Growlithe (mother).**

**Lapras's father and Miltank's mother have been mentioned. However, the partner for each haven't. That's because Lapras's mother is a Ditto and Miltank's father is a Ditto as well. It would probably be too weird to put that within the story.**

**Arcanine is half Mawile and Growlithe**.

**Lapras is half Lapras and Ditto.**

**Miltank is half Miltank and Ditto.**

**That means that they are all mixed. **


	39. Chapter 32 A Dragon's honor

**A/N: Here's the beginning of the "Training days" chapters. Pure filler for about 10 chapters. The bright side is that there wont be a cliffhanger. Each of these will have a beginning, middle and end. The down side is that it gets boring and there isn't much of a point to them. I'll edit these so that they'll be a little more interesting. It starts with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Maybe if I become rich I'll buy it from Nintendo... nah. If I become rich I'd buy a mansion.**

Chapter 32 A Dragon's honor

May woke up feeling good! Today she was going to start training her pokemon for the pokemon league. The road to becoming a champion wasn't easy. Getting the badges was just the first step. She'd have to endure the road there. May would have to go to the Victory Road of Hoenn and endure the long trek to make it to where the Elite 4 were. Then she'd have to fight them and the current champion. But first, her pokemon needed to get stronger.

Her mom walked in with breakfast and her pokeballs. Arcanine looked up from his position on the floor. "I'm glad you're starting to train again. But please be careful."

'Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine." May said.

"Good, I already fed most of your pokemon while you were asleep."

"Even Kyorge?"

"Yes, but he really isn't friendly. Are you really going to include him in your training?" Ruby asked.

"Going into battle with him would be stupid. I wont use him when I challenge the pokemon league, but I will take him with me." May answered.

"I see... well you and Arcanine should come downstairs to eat." She giggled and went downstairs. May shrugged and followed her. Only to be surprised to see her dad there.

"Good morning May." Norman said.

"Hey Dad. Is this your day off?" May asked.

"Not really. I came for a quick visit and to change my pokemon lineup. Using two Slakings and one Vigoroth isn't that much variety. The battle with you made me see that trainers can exploit my Slakings weakness of not being able to attack sometimes. So I plan on catching myself a new pokemon. And..." He looked at Zigzagoon. "I want to train Zigzagoon to battle in my gym."

Zigzagoon was really happy. He have to babysit anymore! He would finally battle for Norman!

"Of course, I'll leave behind one of my Slakings to keep you company." He let Slaking out and took Zigzagoon's pokeball. "Ready to train Zigzagoon?"

"Zagoon!" Zigzagoon was more than happy. Norman recalled Zigzagoon.

After that, May enjoyed a meal with her parents, Arcanine, Castform, Wynaut and Slaking. Then May and her mom went upstairs to get May ready for the day. May wanted to make sure she was prepared.

Ruby went through the list. "Trainer I.D.?"

"Check."

"Side bag?"

"Check."

"Cell phone?"

"Check."

"Pokeballs/Ultraballs?"

"Check."

"Pokenav?"

"Check."

"Running shoes?"

"Check."

"Gloves?"

May slipped the gloves over her wrapped up wrists to cover up her injury. "Check."

"Bike?"

"Check."

"How about we stop here? You're not gonna be gone overnight anyway." Ruby said.

"True."

They went back downstairs.

"Well I'll be leaving now. I'll probably be back by dinner." May said.

Her mother smiled. "Okay. Have fun sweetie!"

"I'll be back at the gym before you return. Good luck." Norman said.

Wynaut gave her a hug goodbye. Then May and Arcanine left the house. Just as she was about to leave Littleroot...

"Wait!" Prof. Birch ran up to her.

"Oh, hi Prof. Birch. Um... how's Brendan doing?" May asked.

"Hey there, May. Brendan's much better. He's doing physical therapy as we speak. It won't be long before he's able to walk again." Birch said.

"That's good."

"But that isn't what I wanted to say. You are training your pokemon to become strong enough to challenge the elite 4 right? Well I heard a powerful TM for dragon pokemon is in Meteor falls. Up the waterfall. You could teach your Flygon a new move. A move more powerful than Dragon breath." Birch said.

(So I could have this new move replace Dragon breath? I wonder what it is.) "It sounds great. A stronger attack will really help." May said.

"I'm glad I can help. But you should go fast. I just heard about it, and other trainers might be after it."

"Good. That'll be my training." May recalled Arcanine and released Flygon. "Flygon, take me to Meteor Falls. It's right next to Fallarbor town."

Flygon nodded and flew up before flying at her. Prof. Birch jumped out of the way as May jumped on Flygon at the last second.

May looked back. "Thanks Professor!" And she and Flygon were on their way.

Later... Since Flygon hadn't actually been to Meteor Falls before, he flew to Fallarbor before getting confused. May just had him land and decided to ride on her bike there. She thought about letting Arcanine out, but decided to just keep Flygon with her. After all, this whole trip was for him. May rode her bike with Flygon flying next to her. This was a good way for him to learn where Meteor Falls was.

After a while, they made it to the cave. May put her bike up and entered. She and Flygon walked across the bridge and saw a huge waterfall.

"The first time I was here, Team Aqua had stolen a meteorite from Prof. Cozmo." (Ah... memories.) "It's good to be here without a stressful situation. Now I can actually enjoy the scenery of this cave." May said.

They walked over to the water. May released Lapras and Kyorge and then jumped on Lapras's back. "Can you take me closer to the waterfall?" Lapras nodded and swam as close as possible. "Kyorge, use Waterfall to take me and Lapras up."

May recently taught Kyorge some HM attacks. One was dive, the other was Waterfall. Waterfall was not only an attack, but a way of transportation. Kyorge was annoyed, but the water surrounding him and Lapras shifted. And soon enough, the water was taking them up. Flygon slowly flew up to follow.

Once at the top, Lapras took May to the plot of land that had an opening to another area. May got off. "Good work you two. You can return for now."

Lapras and Kyorge returned to their pokeballs just as Flygon landed by May. She and Flygon went into the opening and saw a body of water by a ladder that led to a lower area of the cave. Across the water, May could see some old people. But trying to cross the water would be impossible with those huge rocks in the way.

(And I doubt Miltank could break those. I wonder if they're after the TM? Well I'll have to make sure I find it first.) May thought.

May thought about having Flygon fly her over the water, but decided against it. She didn't really need to cross. She just had to find the TM. So checking a lower part of the cave might take her there. May went down the ladder and wound up in another area. No person was around. She and Flygon were on a high ledge. They could see water down far below them. A ladder that led up was over to the far side. So they started walking towards it.

Flygon was enjoying his time out. Meteor Falls was a pretty place. The sparkling water and the waterfalls made it special. May was enjoying it too. She had never been this deep in the cave before. But it was a nice place. They made it to the ladder and climbed up. Which May realized they were next to the old couple. Yep, flying over the water would have been faster since they just ended up in the same room, but on the other side.

The old man spoke. "Hello young trainer. My, what a wonderful pokemon you have with you. My name is John."

His wife spoke next. "Yes. We're trainers as well. My name is Jay."

"Really? So are you looking for the TM?" May asked.

"A TM? No we haven't heard of a particular TM here." Old man John said.

"But since you're here, would you like to battle?" Jay asked.

May shrugged. (I did want to train. So why not?) "Sure."

"Good. A two on two match." Jay said.

May agreed and let out Miltank and Grumpig. They did well in Co-op battles.

John smiled. "We've always battled pokemon together as a twosome. We've confidence in ourselves."

"We've been married for fifty years. The bond we share as a couple could never be broken. Lets battle." Jay said.

10 minutes later... Miltank and Grumpig won pretty easily. The defeated old couple recalled their pokemon.

"Oh, my. We've lost, dear wife." John said.

"Oh, dear. We've lost, my dear husband." Jay said.

May recalled Miltank and Grumpig after congratulating them on a good job.

"You did good young trainer. My wife and I had a lot of time to practice too. We've been married for fifty years." John said.

"Fifty years of marriage..." Jay said as well.

That was a little surprising for May. "Wow, you've been together for a long time. How'd you do it?"

"It was difficult at times. But if we ever argued, we always settled it with a pokemon battle..." Jay answered.

"Come to think of it, I've yet to beat my dear wife in a battle." John said.

Jay chuckled at that.

"Well we should get going. We're looking for a dragon HM." May said.

"Good luck." Jay said.

May and Flygon left the couple and went up some stone stairs. They got to the top and saw a man shaking his head at them. Funny, May should have been shaking her head at HIM. Since he was wearing a red cape.

"What a pathetic dragon pokemon. Let me guess, since he's so weak you want the TM called Dragon Claw. Right?"

"Flygon isn't weak. But we do want that TM." May told the freak-. er... guy.

"I am Dragon Tamer Nicolas. And I'm gonna get that TM. Just go away little girl. You are trespassing." Nicolas said.

That really bothered May. "Little girl?! My name is MAY. And you have no right to tell me to leave this cave."

"This is where we Dragon users do our training. The Champion even visits. Now do you see how special it is here?"

(The Champion? The actual pokemon champion... wow.) May thought.

"Go on. The sight of your dragon pokemon bothers me." Nicolas said.

Okay, that was starting to annoy May. "There is nothing wrong with him."

Nicolas pointed to Flygon. "Look at him! He has no pride. A dragon pokemon should be fierce and ready to fight at all times. He doesn't have any honor. He looks like he'd rather start chasing Butterfrees."

May looked at Flygon. He didn't even seem to be paying attention to their conversation.

"Look at my Salamence." He released his Salamence.

Salamence growled at Flygon and looked very confident. Flygon tilted his head in confusion. He wondered why that pokemon was growling at him. It wasn't as if they were in a battle.

"He knows he is strong and he's not afraid to show it. This is what real dragon pokemon should be like." Nicolas said.

(Idiot.) "Just because my Flygon is modest, doesn't mean he isn't strong. Especially when you think honor means having a huge ego." May said.

Now Nicolas was starting to get mad. "Ego?! That's it! I'll have to show you! Dragon pokemon vs. Dragon pokemon. Our pokemon have the same strengths and weaknesses. I challenge you!"

May sighed. Oh well, she'd have to show this egotistical jerk a lesson. "Flygon? Want to battle?"

Flygon nodded and stepped forward. Dragon pokemon are weak against dragon type attacks. So both pokemon were vulnerable to a super-effective hit.

"Don't tell me you just have one dragon pokemon. Three against one isn't even a match. It's a slaughter. I'll leave my Altaria out of this." Nicolas said.

"Whatever."

Both dragon pokemon stared at each other. Salamence was still growling. It was starting to scare Flygon a little.

Nicholas laughed before calling out to his pokemon. "Attack!"

Salamence slammed into Flygon with great force. Flygon managed to keep from falling over and jumped back to distance himself from Salamence.

"Dragon breath." Both trainers said to the dragons.

Flygon and Salamence took a deep breath before unleashing their attack. The attacks collided and exploded. Both of them were blown back and hit the ground.

Flygon started to get up, but was surprised when he felt a sharp pain in his tail. Salamence had obviously gotten up faster and grabbed Flygon's tail with his teeth. Before Flygon knew what was happening, Salamence swung him around a few times before throwing him into a wall.

Nicolas laughed as Flygon fell to the floor. "This is what I was talking about. Your dragon pokemon is weak. A real honorable dragon wouldn't let his guard down like that. Now finish him off, Salamence." Salamence walked over to Flygon and prepared to use another dragon breath.

May didn't even seem fazed by that. "Flygon is strong. He's just waiting for my instructions. Now Flygon, lets finish this."

Salamence unleashed his dragon breath, but Flygon suddenly leapt up and out of the way. That shocked both Nicolas and Salamence. Wasn't Flygon injured from being tossed into that wall? Their shock made them drop their guard. Flygon used dragon breath and Salamence growled in pain before falling over in defeat.

Nicolas sighed and recalled his pokemon. "Urgh! I didn't expect you to be so strong!"

"Great job Flygon."

Flygon was a little embarrassed by the praise, but was also glad he won for her.

"I guess I was wrong. Go ahead and find the TM containing Dragon Claw." Nicolas said.

"Thanks I-"

"But this isn't over! I dropped my guard but that wont happen again. We will resume our training! And prove to you what it means to be a true dragon tamer. I'll beat that Flygon yet! See ya, May." Nicolas walked off in a huff.

May and Flygon watched him go and wondered if he learned anything at all.

Nicolas sighed again when he was out of their hearing range. (The road ahead remains long and harsh. When will my pokemon and I become the best?)

Back with May... "Let's keep going. I get the feeling that we're close." (Nicolas said the TM was called Dragon Claw. It sounds like it's a good move alright.)

They came up to a slope. It looked like there was a mud slide. May carefully made her way down and found another ladder that led down. She and Flygon climbed down and made it to that area that had a lot of water surrounding the ledge. Except this time, they were at the bottom. Which was really close to the water.

May looked to the north and saw that if she crossed the water, there was another plot of land that had an opening to a new part of the cave. She went to the water and let Lapras out. "Let's go over to that opening."

Lapras let May on and they crossed over to the plot of land. Flygon flew over again. May got off Lapras's back and recalled her. Then May and Flygon went in the opening. They ended up in a small room. A few rare dragon pokemon called Bagon, were in there. But May didn't even think about catching one. Across the water was a very small piece of land. That had a TM!

(Yes! That must be it!) She let Lapras out... again. "I need you to take me over to the TM."

May got on Lapras's back again and they crossed the water. May got off once on land and picked up the TM. Yep, it was TM 02 Dragon Claw. They had it! And it's power was greater than Dragon Breath.

"Okay Flygon, we'll replace your attack Dragon Breath with Dragon Claw."

Flygon nodded and May held the TM close to him. It glowed and the knowledge of the attack was passed on to Flygon before it broke. Yeah, it's a pity TM's break after you use them.

"So... can you give us a demonstration?"

Flygon held his claws up. They glowed with power before extending and growing sharper. A power surged within him, and it looked like fire was surrounding Flygon. Then with all his strength, Flygon hit the cave wall. The force was strong enough to leave big claw marks indented in it. May and Lapras looked in awe.

"Wow. That is a stronger attack than I thought."

Flygon's claws went back to normal and he stopped glowing. He was a little surprised at how strong that attack was as well compared to Dragon breath. His new attack would certainly come in handy.

After that, May eventually found her way out of Meteor Falls. And it was getting late. So she had Flygon take her home. May released Lapras outside and her other pokemon when she got inside.

Her mom was almost finished making dinner. "Hello May. So how was your training today?"

May sat at the table, and Wynaut latched onto her as usual. "We didn't train a lot. Most of the time we were looking for a TM called Dragon Claw." She removed her gloves and checked her wrists.

"Sounds like fun. Did you find it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it was surrounded by a bunch of Bagon."

"Bagon? Aren't those rare dragon pokemon? They evolve into really tough pokemon called Salamence. You didn't catch one?"

"Nah... I already have a cool tough dragon pokemon." May answered.

All this praise was really embarrassing for Flygon. He honestly didn't think he was all that tough. Either May was being way too nice, or he was better than he thought.

"Well anyway, my day was fun too. Watching Slaking do all the work around the house is very entertaining. Especially when he tries to make sure he doesn't lose Wynaut. That little pokemon is a master at hide and seek." Ruby said.

"He wouldn't be so great at hiding if he evolved. He'd be too big." May said.

Slaking sighed, he wished Wynaut would evolve soon then.

"Anyway, dinner is ready. Let's eat!"

After eating, May and her mom went to bed. May snuggled under her covers and wondered what she would do for training tomorrow. Then her thoughts drifted back to Nicolas. (I hope that egomaniac was joking when he said he'd see me again soon.) With that, May fell asleep.

Preview: May finds out there is a town by Ever grande city that she never visited. Most trainers who challenge the pokemon league travel from that town to get there. Meaning... May really should find that town. Next time... Chapter 33 Pacifidlog town.

**A/N: I had to leave out the battle with the old couple since it was so one sided. Oh, and I changed the battle with Nicolas. It was short but this version is way less boring then what I had before. See? Aren't I nice to change things for you? But the next chapter is even more boring. I have no idea how I can change it to make it more interesting. If anyone wants me to throw something in then go ahead and suggest it. There were actually a series of battles with Nicolas. It was cut off from this story though. Why? Because the whole reason I battled him so many times was because I wanted the Dragon Fang. But he never gave it to me. Oh well...**

**Oh, before I forget again. I want to thank GlassSuicune, FlamingEntei (Still waiting on the Rescue Team Skichu update) and Flareon200 for the constant reviews.** **The reviews for the movie made me pretty happy.**


	40. Chapter 33 Pacifidlog town

**A/N: The training days continue. Sorry for the delay. This is the most boring chapter I have ever written. I was rushed when I first wrote it. Sorry about this too. The next chapter will be more entertaining. I would have just skipped this, but I still need to buy myself time to write more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I plan to buy the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game whenever it comes out here. Well I still don't really own that either, but you get my point.**

Chapter 33 Pacifidlog town

May was eating her breakfast. That, and checking her Pokenav.

"You really should focus on eating. Why are you looking at that thing anyway?" Ruby asked.

May took another spoonful of her cereal before answering. "I'm trying to find a good place to train today. Somewhere with trainers I haven't battled yet."

"Well, some trainers will battle you again anyway. I'm sure you want to find new, stronger trainers to battle for training but-"

"Hold on... what's this place?" May had the Pokenav map zoom in on a location in the sea. "It says this is Pacifidlog town." (Is it an island? I've never been there before.)

May's mother thought about it. "Pacifidlog? I think Dad talked about it before. Let me think... what did he say?"

Arcanine looked between them and had a feeling this was going to be the start of a road trip.

"I remember now. All he said was that trainers who've beaten all 8 gyms, go there."

" ...Why?" May asked.

"Um... oh right! You remember that the Victory Road," (a.k.a. the way up to challenge the elite 4) "is in Ever grande city right?"

May nodded. "Yeah... but what does that have to do with Pacifidlog town?"

"Pacifidlog town is the place most trainers go before going to Ever grande. It's the closest city to Ever Grande. So trainers don't have to travel far before going there." Ruby explained.

"Really?....."

Arcanine nodded to himself. Yep. He was right.

"Then I should find Pacifidlog town." May looked at the map to find out how to get there. Before training, she definitely wanted to find this town. "Looks like the best place to start is in Slateport. I can have Lapras take me to Pacifidlog from there."

"Wait. I heard the current around the water on that route is too rough. The second you try to have Lapras swim to that town from there, you'll be sent back to Slateport in a second." Ruby said.

"How do you know this?" May asked.

"Lady told me about a lot of places in Hoenn when we moved here. She said that swimming east of Slateport is impossible. You'll have to go a different way."

(Okay... if I can't go from Slateport.... my only option is-) "Mossdeep? I have to start from Mossdeep. Unless I want to deal with diving out of Sootopolis. But to be honest, I don't want to get wet." May said.

"Well you can go from Mossdeep! Isn't it exciting?! A journey to find a town by traveling the sea!" Ruby was getting excited at the thought.

May sighed. Even with the Pokenav, trying to find Pacifidlog town from that far wasn't going to be easy. (But the trip could be fun.)

May finished her food and picked up her bag with a little difficulty. Unfortunately, it weighed more than 3 pounds. But quickly putting it on solved the issue.

"I better leave now if I want to properly train later." May said.

"Okay, have a nice trip."

Slaking, Castform and Wynaut watched May leave from the table. Wynaut sighed. Once again, May didn't take him with her. He knew he wasn't going to be used to challenge the Elite 4, but it would be nice to get out more often. Wynaut sighed again and started eating his cereal again.

Outside... May recalled Arcanine and let Flygon out.

"Can you take me to Mossdeep city?"

Flygon nodded and they were on their way. In no time, May was taken to Mossdeep. She recalled Flygon and let Lapras out. May got on Lapras's back and they were soon on their way to Pacifidlog town. The trip across the sea was an interesting one.

Lapras swam close to Sootopolis and May took out her Pokenav. "Okay, so Pacifidlog is supposed to be south-west. Let's go, Lapras."

"La." Lapras swam south... but had to stop because of a bunch of rocks. So she went to the west.... where more rocks blocked their path.

"Drat. Looks like we have to go around. Go east for a while until you find an opening in the rocks."

Lapras nodded and they went back the way they came. Lapras soon found an opening in the south, so she swam down before going west. Lapras swam for about a half an hour.

May looked up in the sky. There were only a few clouds. It was turning out to be a nice day. The open sea... good weather... it was almost like a cruise. Everything was perfect. (Now if only we could find Pacifidlog.)

Lapras eventually spotted a town up ahead. That had to be it! May noticed it as well. It looked pretty small... but it wasn't on an island like May thought. The simplest explanation that May could come up with, would be that the town was build on... rafts. Not entirely true, but there was no real ground. Just manmade platforms and stick bridges used to get from one area to another. May and Lapras had never seen a place like this. Lapras swam over to one of the platforms.

May stepped onto one and looked around. (So, this is Pacifidlog.)

An old gentleman walked out of the hut on that platform. He saw May and Lapras and smiled. "Hello there. Welcome to Pacifidlog town. Where the morning sun smiles upon the waters. My name is Pasu."

(That's a weird name.) "My name is May. I'm a pokemon trainer."

"I can see that. Let me guess, you came to Pacifidlog town because you've heard many stories about this place. So you finally were able to come now." Pasu said.

"Actually, I just heard about this town today." May said.

Pasu was surprised. "Oh? But surely you've heard tales of Pacifidlog as you were growing up. This is a well known place that parents often tell their children of."

"I probably would have, but I recently moved here from Johto. I wasn't told much about Hoenn.... considering I didn't live there."

"How long have you lived in Hoenn." Pasu asked.

That was a good question. May wasn't exactly sure. "Well... um... I guess about four months."

"Already four months? And you just found out about Pacifidlog? No, that wont do. I'll personally take you around. We'll meet the townspeople and you will learn about our lovely town. Come with me." Pasu started walking on the stick bridge.

May turned to Lapras. "He didn't really give me a choice, did he? Anyway, do you want to return to your pokeball? Or follow us?"

May got her answer when Lapras started swimming towards the old man. There was so much water that surrounded the platforms, it would be very easy for Lapras to look around town too.

May stepped onto the stick bridge. It sunk a little from her weight, and her feet were submerged. (This really is a unique place.) She caught up to Pasu, and they stepped on the next platform.

There was another hut. A girl around May's age stood outside. The girl saw Pasu and smiled. "Hi Mr. Pasu. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. This is May, and that's her Lapras. I'm showing May around town." Pasu said.

The girl laughed. "Well there isn't much to show. This is a very small town."

"Even so, this is a very nice place. Anyway, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Pasu asked her.

"I was just looking out towards Slateport." She said.

"Hey, Slateport is west of here right? I almost tried to come here from there. But I heard the tide was too strong." May said.

The girl nodded. "That's right. The sea between Pacifidlog and Slateport has a fast-running tide. If you decide to Surf, you could end up swept away somewhere else."

Another girl suddenly walked out. "Hey sis, Mom keeps complaining about how her Corsola is bugging her and- Who's that?"

"Don't be rude." Her older sister chastised.

May decided to answer, "That's okay. My name's-"

"Is that a Pokedex in your bag?" The younger sister interrupted again.

"Well yea-"

"Does that mean you're a trainer?"

"Ye-"

"Did you meet a lot of different pokemon?"

"Uh-"

"Oh! Is that your Lapras? She's so cool!"

(Should I even bother answering?) May thought.

"I wish I were like you."

The older sister quickly said, "Hush! Sorry May. My sister gets way too excited when a trainer visits."

"It's okay." May said.

"Well we must be on our way. Good seeing you young ladies. Have a good day." Pasu said.

The sisters said their goodbyes to Pasu, May and Lapras. They went over another stick bridge and they saw another platform.

A man was standing outside his hut with two Azurill. One looked really happy and the other looked angry. From a distance the man waved to Pasu.

"Hey there!" Pasu yelled to him.

"Hey! I'm just letting both my Azurill out for a swim! Want to watch?" The man asked.

"No thanks! I'm taking this young lady out on a tour!"

"Okay! See ya later!"

Pasu turned to May. "Have you been to the Pokemon Club?"

"Yes. I've gone there once and I got a Sooth bell." May said.

"Well that man there is the chairman's brother. He thinks highly of his... "status." And often tells people about it. Even so, he is a generous person." Pasu said.

The tour continued. They walked up the stick bridge and went to the next platform. But this didn't have a hut.

"This is where our pokemon center is."

A little boy and a fisherman were fishing from the side. The fisherman turned to May and greeted her. "Hey trainer. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, I'm on a tour right now to learn about this place."

"Isn't it neat? These houses are on water! I was born here!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Quiet, little brother. You'll scare all the fish." He turned back to May. "You see... the folks of Pacifidlog all fish and dive as part of the lifestyle. Not catching fish now means no dinner." His fishing rod was suddenly pulled hard. "Whoa! I got a bite!"

Before anyone could blink, he was pulled in the water. He disappeared under the water!

Pasu yelled, "Hey! Are you okay?!"

The fisherman surfaced with a splash and everyone was relieved.

(Yeesh, I thought he was going to drown.) May thought.

"Big brother, are you okay?"

"No! I had a big one! But I let go of the rod! Now our dinner and my fishing rod are gone for good!"

"Well, at least you're alive." Pasu said.

May turned to Lapras. "Can you help him out?"

Lapras nodded and started swimming over to him.

"Well, everything seems to be okay. Let's go in the pokemon center." Pasu said.

"Sure."

The two of them walked inside and saw a few people walking around.

"Ah, there they are." Pasu said.

"Who are you talking about?"

"These two people love to talk about Pacifidlog town."

Pasu led May to one of the tables. Where a woman and her very old man were sitting.

"Oh! Pasu! How are you? Oh... who's that with you?" The granddaughter asked.

"My name is May."

"And she's a trainer new to Pacifidlog town."

"Hello May. Pacifidlog town floats on top of a colony of Corsola. If I told you that, would you believe me?" The granddaughter asked.

"What? How can this town be on top of pokemon?" May asked her.

The grandfather answered, "Simple. Corsola shed every once and a while. Which makes coral. The platforms were built onto the coral. The coral is very stable. So no one needs to worry about this town sinking."

"I see..." (Well that makes sense.) May thought.

The very old man got up from his chair. "Yes... this town truly is special. But not just because of the Corsola. There are special stories that many of us know. I know one myself. The ancestors of the people in Pacifidlog were said to have been born on boats and then lived and died aboard them. I understand that they lived that way because they were searching for something. I don't know what. It could be just about anything."

"Oh, Grandfather... you really shouldn't lead someone on like that. You're saying that there is some sort of secret, but you don't know what it is. Why bother say that at all?"

"Well, if I don't tell anyone, no one will find out what the people of Pacifidlog were looking for. You never know who might find the answers." He said.

"Honestly, how can someone find that out if it was so long ago?"

"I don't know. But it is nice to share a little history." He told his granddaughter.

May and Pasu finished up the conversation and left the pokemon center. It was time to move on to the next hut. They saw the soaking wet fishermen walk away with his brother. Lapras joined May as she and Pasu walked to the next hut. They got to the platform and Pasu knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door. "Hi. Do you need something?"

"No. I'm just showing this trainer around. I was wondering if you could contribute some information about Pacifidlog to her." Pasu said.

"Well, I don't know too much... Oh wait! This isn't about Pacifidlog, but I heard some rumors in town. People were saying they saw a pokemon flying high above Hoenn. They say it's a rare pokemon. It makes me wonder... Is it flying around all the time? Doesn't it need to rest somewhere?"

A little girl could be heard inside. "A sky pokemon! A sky pokemon!"

(A rare sky pokemon. Sounds familiar...) May thought.

The woman sighed. "I said that a little too loud. My daughter gets excited whenever I mention it. Looks like I'll have to put sleeping pills in my kids food again." The woman froze. Pasu raised an eyebrow and May was speechless. "Hahaha... That's a joke of course. I don't do that. Anywayihavetogosobye!" The woman quickly shut the door.

(Oookaaay....) May thought.

"Well let's move onto the last hut." Pasu said.

They walked across another stick bridge to get to the next platform. Pasu knocked on this door as well.

A man answered. "Oh, it's you Pasu."

"Hi there. May and I are talking to the people here."

"Come inside. My wife and I would love a little company."

Pasu and May walked inside and saw the man's wife.

"So... Pasu. What are you up to?" The wife asked.

"We are hearing stories and learning about Pacifidlog town."

The husband started, "Oh, I've got a good one. In the Hoenn region, there are three pokemon that represent the power of rock, ice, and steel. Each of them is said to hide away deep inside caves. That's the story I heard when I was just a little kid."

The wife chipped in. "I know a little something too. "Six dots open three doors." Grandpa used to say that, but I don't know what he meant."

(This town is full of mysteries. Makes me wonder if some of them are connected. Or if they are all separate.) May thought.

"That's all that we really know. But Pasu, would you and your granddaughter like to have lunch with us?" The husband asked.

"He's not my grandfather. Anyway, I have to leave town to go training soon." May said.

Pasu looked a little surprised. "You have to go so soon? Well then, we should hurry over to my house. You can meet my good friend, Louis. And have some tea with us. We should get going now."

"You two are leaving? Well have a good day." The wife told them.

May and Pasu left the couples house and started walking back to his house.

"Pacifidlog town's pretty nice. There aren't many things to do, but it's peaceful."

Pasu nodded. "That's right. You see, trainers often come here thinking that every town has a certain gimmick. They come here and see how our entire town is build on platforms with water surrounding us. And think that it's all the town has to offer. Some trainers come for entertainment. But once they see this small town, they lose interest fast and leave. But water isn't all Pacifidlog has. And other cities don't just have gimmicks. It's the people and stories that are the heart of each town. Every person has a life, and every town has a history. There are special things around that no one notices because they speed through life. Sometimes it's good to slow down and take a good look around. You can see how special and unique every person is and learn a lot."

"So you gave me a tour so that I could learn that since I'm a trainer?" May asked.

"Exactly. I hope I can catch more trainers and let them learn about Pacifidlog. Ah, we're here." Pasu opened up his hut and saw his best friend watching TV. "Hey Louis. This is May. She'll be joining us for tea. Then she'll have to leave."

The other old man looked at May and smiled. "Nice to meet you May. I'll go start making the tea."

May and Pasu sat at the table and waited for the tea.

"May, Louis and I know a secret of an area of ocean by Pacifidlog. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to witness it one day. It's an island. Louis has spotted it to the east once in a blue moon. Mirage Island... It must become visible and invisible depending on the weather conditions that make mirages appear. Or is it really appearing and disappearing? Very few trainers have been on the island."

"That's right. They all say it's pretty big. And they saw a lot of Wynaut on that island." Louis said.

(Wynaut huh?) "Where is... the location of Mirage Island?" May asked.

"Not far from here. You can see the location right through our window." Louis said.

"Wait... that means that-"

Pasu nodded. "You passed right through where the island is supposed to be. Don't be so surprised. The few trainers that have seen the island have tried to return. But it would always be gone the next day. It's another mystery."

(There are so many mysteries in Hoenn. It makes me want to find out more.) "Now I wish I could see it for myself."

"Maybe you will in time." Louis finished making the tea and they all drank it.

Outside... Lapras swam around Pacifidlog. She knew she should enjoy this while she could. Since she would have to endure some tough training soon. But at least for a few hours, Lapras had a nice break.

Preview: 3 months ago... May and Grumpig communicated telepathically. They haven't had a connection since then. But May tries to find out what the heck happened back then. Also, someone finds out about May's success. And two people think about the event that started everything. Next time... Chapter 34 Connections.

**A/N: Sorry this was so boring. I promise that the next one will be better. But be prepared for a lot of scene switching.** **Put what would have been three chapters into one since they were so short.**


	41. Chapter 34 Connections

**A/N: Sorry again about the last chapter. I promise this wont be as dull. I had fun writing this at times so it should be good. Training days continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I do own a character that appears in this chapter.**

Chapter 34 Connections

Way over in Mossdeep city... Interviewer Gabby and Cameraman Ty were walking up to the gym. Ty's Loudred recently evolved into Exploud. And Exploud carried the equipment.

"Gabby... why are we here?" Ty asked.

"I already told you, we're here to interview Tate and Liza. For our show, In search of trainers." She answered.

"But they are gym leaders-"

"Ah, but you forget that gym leaders are trainers too." Gabby pointed out.

"Yeah, but we battle trainers for our show. Do you think we can really beat them?"

Gabby laughed. "Of course not! There's no way we can beat the 7th badge holders. If we could, we could probably have a shot at the championship! No... we're just doing an interview today."

"But it might be boring for our viewers. We usually have an exciting battle to watch." Ty said.

"Yeah but... we're in a rut. We need to do something different. An interview with those twin gym leaders might be what we need." Gabby looked so defeated.

Ty understood what she was talking about. They were winning battles left and right. All thanks to Exploud evolving. But it was getting boring. Ratings were starting to go down. Even if they battled the gym leaders here and lost, the match would be predictable since the Gym leaders are out of their league. Predictable battles would also make ratings go down. But winning many battles from other trainers wasn't working. (I didn't think winning so much would be a problem. In search of trainers could be in trouble. If that happens, Gabby and I will be split up. I can't let that happen!) "You're right. Let's interview those twins. This might just be what we need." (Who am I kidding? We're doomed.)

The three of them walked in the gym and Tate and Liza greeted them.

"Hi there! My name is Tate and..."

"My name is Liza. We're twins!"

"And the gym leaders of this city!"

(That twin thing is annoying.) "We know. That's why we'd like to ask you for an interview. What do you say?" Gabby asked.

The sisters looked excited.

"We'd love to!" Liza exclaimed.

Gabby nodded and said, "Good. My cameraman will set things up. So I'll be asking about how your gym is doing, how it feels to be the youngest gym leaders ever, Some of your battles-"

"Oh Liza and I rarely lose. But a few months ago..." Tate started.

"This trainer came and totally wiped out our pokemon with no problem." Liza finished.

Now this peaked Gabby's interest. "Really? But you are one of the last gyms. You're one of the toughest gym leaders ever. How could someone beat you without any trouble? And who?"

"It was a trainer named May." The twins said at the same time.

"What?! Did you say May?!" Gabby asked in shock.

"That's right!" Tate said.

"Yes, we said May. She was nice." Liza said.

(May huh? It's been a while since I've seen her. Looks like she's doing better than I thought. Wait... could that mean she has all the badges?) Gabby wondered.

Ty and Exploud worked hard to set up. Since it was just an interview, they felt they should adjust the lighting and etc..

"We're almost ready Gabby." Ty looked at her, and noticed she had that look. That look she would get when she gets an idea. And her ideas weren't simple. They always had layers and were in stages. Which she would never reveal the whole thing right away. But also ideas like that involved a lot of hard work. So Ty really wished he was wrong about that look this time.

"Ty, pack everything up. We're leaving."

Ty sighed. (I was right...)

Gabby turned to the gym leaders. "Tate, Liza, sorry but I'll have to cancel the interview."

"Really?" Tate asked.

"Is something wrong?" Liza asked.

"You've just given me an idea. Ty, we're going to Sootopolis." Gabby said.

"Why Sootopolis?"

"I want to ask the gym leader if May beat him. If she did, that means she has all the badges. I'd like to check on May's progress. Now, we're off to Sootoplolis!" Gabby punched her fist in the air.

"Isn't the only way there through an underwater cave or a flying pokemon?" Ty asked.

"....that's right. We're off to a store that sells swimming equipment! Then to Sootopolis!"

(I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but-) "Shouldn't we be trying to work on your show? I like taking breaks from it, but this isn't the time." Ty said.

"If my hunch is correct, then this might be the start of something big! Our ratings could skyrocket!"

"But... how..."

Gabby had an evil grin. "Don't worry. I have an idea."

It was an interesting morning over in Littleroot town. May was eating breakfast with her mom and pokemon. Lapras was outside though. But that wasn't the interesting part. May was looking at Grumpig.

(It's been a long time. And I haven't had another... whatever the heck that was three months back. Why did it happen? Well... It was a good thing it did. If he didn't talk to me I would probably be dead by now. Hmm... I should try to do it again.) She looked over to the refrigerator. An idea came to her and May went for it. (Grumpig... Grumpig!)

Grumpig continued to eat his omelet. He took another bite and did his best to ignore Miltank. Who was sitting next to him. Staring at him adoringly.

(Grumpig.... I want you to give me a soda from the fridge.) May thought.

Slaking, Wynaut and Castform were the first ones to notice May looking at Grumpig. But they kept quiet. Grumpig just kept eating.

(Grumpig! Soda! Soda! SOOOOODDDDDAAAA!!!!)

Still nothing.

"May, why are you looking at Grumpig?" Her mother asked.

At this, Grumpig faced May. She sighed. "I was just about to ask him to get me a soda."

Grumpig jumped up from his seat and went to the fridge. He grabbed a soda for May and gave it to her. Then he went back to eating.

"Thanks." (Even if we can't do it again, I want to know why it happened in the first place. I wish there was someone to ask... wait! Prof. Birch might know something. After all, he is a professor. But... I can't go to his house. Brendan's there. What can I do? Hmm... I could do the cowardly thing.) "Hey Mom?"

"Yes? What is it dear?" Ruby asked.

"Can you call Prof. Birch and tell him to come over. I want to ask him something."

"Sure. But what do you want to ask?"

"It's... well a pokemon human connection thing."

"Okay I'll call him now." Ruby picked up the phone and dialed the Birch home.

It rang a few times before Lady answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Ruby."

"Oh! Hi! How are things?" Lady asked.

"Good. Say, how's Brendan?"

"He's doing really well. He'll be back to normal shape in no time. He's always trying to push his limits though."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I actually called to talk to your husband." Ruby said.

"Oh? Hold on. He's right here."

She waited a few seconds before Birch was put on the phone. "Hello there. Is there something you need?"

"May has a question for you about pokemon and human connections. Do you think you can come over?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm... it might be better to meet me in my lab. I have a lot of resources there. Is that okay?" Birch asked.

Ruby put her hand on the phone receiver and looked at May. "Is meeting him in his lab okay?"

May nodded. Just as long as it's not at his house....

"That's fine. She'll meet you there."

"Good. I'll leave right away." Birch said.

They both hung up.

"Thanks mom. I'll get going now." May said.

"You're welcome. I hope you find out what you want."

May turned to her pokemon. "Grumpig, come with me. The rest of you can stay here for now. We'll train later." Her pokemon nodded and Grumpig walked over to her side. "See you guys later."

May and Grumpig walked out of the house and started walking to Birch's lab. It wouldn't take long to reach the lab.

"Grumpig, do you know why I'm taking you with me?" She asked.

"Grum?"

"It's because I want us to find out what happened three months ago. When you used your psychic power to talk to me... that was incredible. We really should find out what that was."

Grumpig agreed. That was a strange occurrence. Something like that had never happened to him before. And ever since that day, he's never been able to do it again. It was quite a mystery. Maybe Prof. Birch could shed some light on it. The two of them made it to Birch's lab.

They walked in and were immediately greeted by Birch. "May! Good to see you. Now what is the reason you want to learn about human and pokemon connections?"

May started, "Well Grumpig communicated with me in my mind during that... incident 3 months ago and-"

"What?! That's amazing! I wish you told me sooner!"

"Yeah... well I want to know why and how it happened." May said.

Birch looked thoughtful for a moment before rushing to one of the computers. "It appears that Grumpig used telepathy to talk to you. It's a very rare event that happens between trainers and their psychic pokemon. Only one person is documented to freely communicate with their pokemon in their mind. Let me find the file. I don't know much about it, but that file on them should give you answers."

"Who is it?" May asked.

Birch explained, "A Gym Leader in the region of Kanto. Her name is Sabrina. Ahah! Here it is!"

May and Grumpig walked closer to look at the computer screen.

"Her gym is in Saffron city. And she has 4 tough pokemon. Kadabra, Mr. Mime, Venomoth and Alakazam. Her Kadabra and Alakazam can freely speak to her in her mind, and she in theirs. She uses that advantage to give orders secretly so that trainers have no idea what attacks will be coming. Hm... blah blah blah... ah.. Here we are. The telepathy. If a psychic pokemon and their trainer have the same brain waves at the same time, they will open up a channel for communication. Sabrina trained since she was a young child to willingly change her brain waves. She can adjust them to her pokemon and open the same channel as them in mere seconds." Birch ranted.

Yeah... that was lost on May. "What does that mean? All this "opening channels" and talk about brain waves? And how did I do that with Grumpig?"

Birch tried to explain. "Well, I'm not sure exactly. But I have an idea. Try to imagine this. It'll be easy to swallow. Every person has their own mind. And based on current events, their thoughts change. Different parts of the brain become active because of this. Let's say when you feel angry, your mind is in a red channel."

May blinked in confusion. "A red channel?"

"It's an example. Thoughts aren't colors. Anyway, and if you're scared, your mind is in a yellow channel. But the mind is a complex thing. More than emotions are a factor in a state of mind. You could be scared and angry at the same time. Making a new color. And let's not forget the current events. All factor in a person's mind. Making them have different thoughts and feelings. Now, lets say your state of mind is.... green. A psychic pokemon is nearby. Naturally, psychic pokemon have psychic powers. If that psychic pokemon currently has a green state of mind-"

"A channel of communication opens right?" May asked him.

"Not always. There is one more thing needed. A strong bond. You would need to be good friends too. Having the same brain waves as someone else at the same time is almost impossible. Whatever you were going through at the time made it happen. I highly doubt it would happen again." Birch said.

"Wait... Sabrina can do it all the time. Why can't anyone else?" May asked.

"Gym Leader Sabrina only is able to do that because she trained ever since she was old enough to walk. Even then, she lived a life of solitude for her own personal training. Which is nothing like training pokemon. She sacrificed a lot just to achieve that. That she no longer knows what it's like to be a normal person. Like going out with friends and so on. But, if you really want to be alone to train your mind to change channels willingly for over 10 years..."

"No! No never mind." (Wow, now I feel sorry for her. Even though I've never met Sabrina.) May thought.

Prof. Birch smiled. "Good. That's no way to live. I've read a few articles on Sabrina that say she can be cold to people at times. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

May started to think about what he said. (So all of that just happened to be a weird one time only event... It was almost like it was planned out though. Right at that time... if I didn't hear my pokemon encourage me, that would have been it.)

She could picture it now. As if it were yesterday. All her pokemon beat up and scattered around her. Of course, May thought it was her fault. Even now she sometimes feels that way. But then she remembers Grumpig talking to her. Telling May that she wasn't the one at fault. And letting her know what the others felt.

(They all think I'm so strong. But they are the ones that defeat enemies in battle. I'm lucky I have them. To think I would have started off with a Wurmple, Zigzagoon and Mudkip. Well, Mudkip turned out pretty strong. But I'd rather stick with what I have now.) May thought.

Grumpig looked to May and remembered when they first met. He was bouncing along on his tail as a little Spoink. He wasn't paying attention and accidentally jumped right onto May's face. It was understandable that she was angry. May had brought out Miltank to weaken him enough to capture him. Miltank had hit him so hard, Spoink flinched. He never even landed a hit. And before he knew it, May had thrown that pokeball and he was captured. Spoink was the type of pokemon that went with the flow. He never held hard feelings about that. In fact, Grumpig really enjoyed May and the rest of the pokemon being around.

"Well... thanks for explaining Prof. Birch." May said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help. Let me know if you ever want to know anything else. After all, I am a professor. I know a lot!" Birch started laughing a little after that. Which kind of scared May and Grumpig for a moment. "But seriously. You don't have to come to me just to know something. I'm willing to help you in any way. I don't mind doing favors for friends."

May smiled. "Thanks professor." May and Grumpig started walking out. Thinking about their unique relationship.

In Petalburg gym... Norman was thinking about a unique relationship as well. He had been in the middle of training with Zigzagoon before he was reminded of his family. (I miss May and Ruby. I hope they're doing okay without me. I wish I could go home more often. But ever since I took time off 3 months back, I hadn't been allowed much time now. Speaking of that incident... I hope that fool rots in jail forever. Hurting Ruby, AND THEN May was unforgivable. That creep just had to open old wounds. I remember... when I first met Ruby...)

FLASHBACK

She was in that coffee shop. I had to admit, she was very cute. Unfortunately, she turned me down by saying she had a boyfriend already. That sucked. But that didn't mean I would stop coming. If I couldn't date her, I'd make her my friend. And it worked nicely. We got along and talked about everything. Or so I thought.

One day, I noticed her looking worried. I just knew something had happened. But she wouldn't tell me what it was. I had hoped she wasn't having troubles at home.

Then, one day when I was walking to the market, I realized my wallet was gone. I tried to backtrack... not knowing the guy I bumped into earlier had stolen it over an hour ago... And I was shocked to see Ruby looking tired and beat up. When I went to talk to her, she was scared. The first thing I thought was that it had to be her boyfriend. It's ALWAYS the boyfriend. I got her help.

Later, she moved back in with her old roommate so she could have a place to stay. I visited her a couple of times to make sure she was okay. Then on one visit, she shocked me when she said, "Norman... thank you so much for your help. I... plan on breaking up with my boyfriend and leaving."

"Leaving? Where?" I asked her.

"Back in with my parents. For now. I can't stand being here anymore. Not when he's like that." Ruby answered.

Breaking up with him sounded dangerous. I felt I should be there. "I should go with you to confront him."

Ruby shook her head. "No... thanks. But I'll be okay. Anyway, I guess this is goodbye. It was nice serving you and having you be my friend."

I didn't want it to just end like that! I cared about her! I didn't want her to be out of my life! So when I learned that she started working at a Starbucks, I just "happened" to go there. She was surprised. And had no idea how out of the way I had gone just to keep our friendship going. I hoped for more though, she was such a sweet person. I just had to ask her out again. It was hard though, I heard that the creep kept popping up. So she had to get a restraining order on him. I waited and waited until he felt she had gotten over her ex.

One fateful morning at Starbucks...

"Hey Ruby. I'll have the usual... with some cream and a date."

"Okay. That'll be- what?"

"A date. After your shift. And I said some cream-"

She stopped me. "Norman... I don't know if I'm ready for something like-"

I interrupted, "Come on. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. You need to start dating again. And preferably me. Please... I'll buy you a donut if you do."

"Well... I do like donuts..." She was hesitant, but my bribe worked.

And so it began. We went out on a few dates before we became boyfriend and girlfriend. With each passing day, I could see all the sadness melt away and be replaced with happiness and love. And I loved her too. I still do. I was the happiest man alive when she agreed to marry me. I had hugged her and said, "I'm so happy. And I promise to be with you forever."

END FLASHBACK

Norman sighed. (Be with her forever? I can't even be around her for a minute thanks to this job! But the pay is good. And It has been my life-long dream to be a gym leader. I just have to accept that I can't always be with my family when I want to. But.. In a way, it makes the moments I do have with them that much more special. Like when May was born. She was such a little angel. The moment I held her in my arms, I knew she was going to turn out just like her mother. And I was right. May is just as stubborn, and yet, very sweet. I wonder how her training is going?)

"Zagoon!" Zigzagoon called.

"Oh! Sorry. I spaced out for a while. Lets keep training." Norman said.

Just like Norman was thinking of May... someone else was doing the same. Far away in a jail cell in Johto...

(I should have killed her in New Mauville. It would have been so easy. Then I would have destroyed her heart. Just how my heart was destroyed. I really did love Ruby. But then that man took her away. I wish Norman knew what it felt like. Even though I resent Ruby, I could not bring myself to kill her. Instead, I would show Norman Sapphire what it felt like to lose someone you love, through his daughter.) Joel thought.

FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited so long for a chance. But when I was about to torture her, that stupid Vigoroth got in my way. My luck turned worse when they moved to Hoenn not long after that. Of course I followed. I couldn't deal with the pain. Sapphire needed to die. That would be the only way to find peace. But then she had to become a trainer and keep a pokemon out most of the time. I'm a tough guy, but no match for a pokemon.

So I caught my own pokemon. 7 Magikarp and one Zubat. Magikarp are very weak, but I knew once they evolved, they would be killing machines with the right motivation. An example was made out of that stupid Zubat. I could tell that Zubat didn't want to poison someone, so I quickly remedied the situation. He WOULD poison Sapphire.

The day finally came, and it was very hard to stay hidden. Her Growlithe would catch my scent if I didn't stay downwind and far off. Zubat went to work. And Sapphire was poisoned and went over the cliff. It was the best day of my life! Too bad that dumb dog evolved in time to save her. What were the chances of her getting a firestone JUST before this happened?! At that point, I knew what I had to do. Train my newly evolved Gyarados to counter her pokemon. Then think of a good plan. I left after that. No more stalking until I knew I would have her.

I remembered stories of Orre, and the abandoned hideouts and labs. Those devices to harm pokemon or restrain them would work in my favor. I went to Orre to check it out. It was just as I heard. All too easy. I returned back to Hoenn and thought of a good plan to kidnap Sapphire. Doing a favor for her friend, Wattson. It was even easier thinking of a way to make her enter the building alone. Just have one of my Gyarados flood it. By then Zubat had evolved. But I wasn't happy about that. He wouldn't evolve further. Into a Crobat. His strongest form. Golbat was starting to get really annoying. I was close to just ending his life. But he still could work for me.

I was surprised when that Arcanine popped out of his pokeball in there. He looked at me and how I held the unconscious girl in my arms. But I wasn't afraid. A second later, he was knocked out, thanks to one of my Gyarados. I should have killed her then. But I wanted her to suffer. Just like I did every day. And I wanted to show Norman Sapphire pictures of her getting weaker and weaker. Then he would suffer as well. And know that the last picture would be of her dead body. Heart ripped out.

As the days passed, I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone found us. So I had a few backups. I planned to kill her with my knife, if something happened and I couldn't use it, I had my pokemon, if something else happened, I had my gun. I had to make sure I hid it unless I absolutely needed it. That's why it's called a backup. With so many safety nets, I was sure I would win in the end. When she escaped, and was alone surrounded by fissures, I planned on using my gun then. But then Ruby's sudden appearance distracted me. And so I had my Gyarados try to do the dirty work. Everything back then ended so unlike what I wanted.

END OF FLASHBACK

(And now, here I am. In jail. Still suffering. Norman is happy, Ruby is happy, and their daughter is ALIVE!!! Why is it I always end up with nothing?! Why do they live happily ever after while I rot?) Joel didn't understand. And he would probably never understand. Because he was too busy blaming Norman, Ruby and May. When the only person he should blame stares at him in the mirror.

While Norman may be blunt, a little bit of a complainer and oblivious at times, he can be calm, cool, a good leader, and have a good head on his shoulders. Joel started out nice enough, but plunged down into despair. And couldn't bring himself out of it. Which eventually led to his losing it. The difference in a nutshell? Their hearts. Strong of heart can make it through any trial, maybe with some help, but the weak of heart cannot deal with any trial. Especially with no one there for them.

Back in Littleroot...

May was sitting outside of her house with Grumpig. "Did I ever thank you for what you did for me?"

Grumpig shrugged.

"Well, thanks. You've given me the strength to move on. Because of that, I haven't had a nightmare in a long time. I'm free now. And now, I can focus on training you guys more. Just because I found myself, doesn't mean I should stop now. I will become the new champion. We've worked hard to get here. I plan on going all the way." May said.

Grumpig nodded. He was glad he could help her. Even if it was just once.

".... I think Miltank fell asleep inside. Ready to go back now?" May asked.

Grumpig nodded again. Finally! He'd get some peace. May laughed.

Preview: May heads to the sea. Where she spots an old ship that had crashed onto a rock. And is asked a favor. What happened to that ship? Next time... Chapter 35 The Abandoned Ship

**A/N: There. That's all the explanations you'll get for those events. Norman lost his wallet, Joel was weak at heart and May and Grumpig are good friends. And now we have the return of Gabby and Ty. As well as a farewell to Joel. Joel is no longer any use to me so he's out of the story. He's just lucky I decided to not to kill him off.**


	42. Chapter 35 The Abandoned Ship

**A/N: The music from the ship was kind of dramatic. It made me think something dramatic and sad happened there. So for this I made up a background for it.** **The end will seem a little rushed. The scene switching made sense to me though. Training days continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I own the background story though.**

Chapter 35 The Abandoned Ship

"You can do it. I believe in you." Ruby told her daughter.

"Shush! You're making me lose my concentration!" May was locked in battle with her opponent. She stared at it as if it would attack at any moment.

"It's time. Go for it!" Ruby exclaimed.

May took her gloves off and removed the wrapping around her wrists. Yes. She would win this fight! May sighed to calm her nerves. "Okay, I'm ready."

Her mom handed May the milk. One that was 3 pounds. May held it still for a few seconds before her hands started shaking.

May started to panic. "I don't think I can make it!"

"Don't give up on me! Keep trying!" Her mother encouraged her.

May tried her best. And her hands stabled. Then May put the milk down. "Okay... I did it."

Slaking, Wynaut and Castform cheered.

"I'm proud of you, dear. How did it feel?" Ruby asked.

"It doesn't hurt. It's just shaky now."

"It wont be long now before that goes away."

May put her gloves back on and grabbed her bag. "Yep, now I can focus more on training."

"So... where are you training today?" Ruby asked.

"We haven't been training in the sea. So I plan on starting by Dewford and moving on to Slateport. I've seen a lot of trainers swimming in the water. Having some battles with them should be good training." May answered.

May had already eaten breakfast and recalled her pokemon. Part of the reason was because she didn't want them to see her "battle". In case she failed. She kinda wished they did see now, since she triumphed.

May's mom sighed. "You've been training for so long. I barely get to see you. Most of the time I just have breakfast and dinner with you, May. With Dad and you always away..."

May gave her mom a quick hug and started walking towards the door. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll try to come home sooner. And you have Slaking, Castform and Wynaut to keep you company while I'm gone. So you wont be lonely."

May went outside and Ruby followed. "It's not that I'll be lonely. I just miss you and your father's company."

May released Flygon. Flygon flew up high and waited for what she wanted. "Hm... you could always go to Petalburg to see Dad."

"....I guess I could..". (I do miss him.) Ruby thought.

"Later. Flygon! Take me to Dewford!" Seconds later, Flygon swooped down and May jumped on his back before they flew away.

Ruby's hair and clothes blew in the wind from it. (...Well... there she goes again. But I know becoming the champion is important to her. Just like being a Gym Leader is important to Norman.) She straightened her clothes and started walking back inside the house.

Meanwhile... Flygon dropped May off at Dewford island.

"Thanks Flygon, return." Flygon returned to his pokeball and May released Lapras in the water. May got on. "Lets go train."

"La." Lapras nodded and started swimming far out in the ocean.

As May expected, there were many trainers swimming out in the ocean. Her pokemon got a lot of training in. And they ventured further out in the water. Lapras suddenly turned her head to the left.

(What is she looking at?) May looked in the same direction and saw a huge ship. Except it looked old and run down..... and was pressed against some giant rocks as if it crashed into it. Water flowed through the holes in it. (This ship must have crashed into the rocks and was abandoned.) "...Lapras, let's take a look inside."

Lapras was curious herself, and eagerly swam towards the rundown ship. When they got up close, there was a set of stairs that led into the ship.

May stepped off of Lapras and onto the stairs. "Okay Lapras, return for now."

Lapras was recalled and May looked up the stairs. She was getting a strange feeling. Like she was about to step into a dramatic scene.

(I wonder... what happened to this ship. And how long it's been here.) May went up the stairs, noticing the many holes, and went inside of the ship. The first thing she noticed was a door to what looked like a cabin for a shipmate to sleep in. Then she saw a few trainers walking around. (They must be exploring this ship too. Well, it's not like I'm the first person to discover this ship. It wasn't exactly hidden.)

Some boy started openly saying how fun it was there on the abandoned ship. And that it would be a cool place to hang out with friends. May shrugged and walked in the cabin. She saw it had a hole in the floor. The room seemed to be connected with a few others. Each containing a bed and lifesaver. May continued to explore.

She noticed a gentleman looking in the same room as she was. He was looking around the room in awe, while avoiding the two additional holes in the floor. "Ships of this sort are rare, so I'm glad to be taking a look around. Hmhm... There appear to be other cabins... should I take a peek as those as well?" He wondered out loud.

(I should look around more too. Never know what I might find.) May exited the cabin, er... cabins. And saw some stairs leading to the next floor. She went up and noticed this floor had many more cabins. A sailor was walking around, so May went up to him. "Hey, did you use to be a crew member on this ship?"

Sailor Duncan answered, "No. I'm just looking around. This ship might have sunk before I was even born. Which reminds me, no one can explore much farther than this point. The ship's bottom has sunk into the depths. The way down is even blocked off. Except, the cabin by me. I think the floor caved in. But still... it has a pool of water in it. Which leads to the bottom."

"I see... well thanks." May looked at the other cabins, well.. Except for one. The door was locked. "Storage" is painted on the door. May gave up on that and decided to go upstairs.

There was another cabin. She went through it. All while hearing random trainers talk about how much they want to find treasure. (Good grief. It's not like it's a pirate ship.) She thought.

She exited the cabin and saw a doorway that led to the outside. May went through wound up at the outside of the ship. But in a different place from where she entered. She could see the place where she came in, but was blocked off from going there by the many holes. Actually, she was blocked off from a lot of the outer side thanks to those. There was only one place to go.

May went up some stairs and found another doorway. She went in and was surprised to see a scientist in that room. He was staring at some plans in an important looking room. May guessed this might be where the ship would be stirred.

The scientist looked at May and looked happy. "Hello! I remember you! You're May, right?"

"Uh... yes. But who are you?" May had no idea who this guy was.

He laughed and walked closer. "You can call me Tech. We've never talked. But I have seen you in Slateport, at the shipyard. I'm one of the technicians working on a ship there. I've seen you around, especially with that trouble with Team Aqua."

"Oh... well nice to meet you. What are you doing here though?"

"I'm investigating this ship on behalf of Capt. Stern. He also asked me to find a Scanner, but I haven't had any success... I hope I find it. I wouldn't want to let Capt. Stern down." Tech answered.

(Letting Capt. Stern down...) Flashbacks of how May failed to bring his submarine back came to her mind. She still felt bad about that. She had promised.... She was so deep in her thoughts, May failed to realize Tech was still speaking until-

"...so I wouldn't want to keep you. Go on ahead and continue exploring. I'll look around here for a while."

"Okay, bye." She started walking out and noticed a key on the ground. May picked it up and on it read "Storage key." She pocketed it and left. But May kept thinking about how Tech said he was looking for a scanner. (I should help him. Capt. Stern was really nice to me. And he didn't blame me for not being able to get his submarine back. It would be the least I could do, to get him that scanner.) She made up her mind and went to look for the scanner. (That storage room might have it. I have the key, so I can go in.)

She went back in the ship and back downstairs to where the sailor was walking around. She went up to the door that was locked before. May inserted and turned the storage key. The inserted key stuck fast, but the door opened. May tried getting the key out... but it wouldn't budge. Maybe it was rusted? (Well... that's just gonna have to stay in the lock.) She thought.

May went inside and the storage room only contained a few chairs, a TM and a trash can. Other than that, no scanner. May sighed and exited the room. There was no other place to look. Everything else was cut off from holes. (Looks like I wont be getting that scanner. I checked every place I could...except...)

The door by the sailor. He had said the bottom of the ship was submerged. And the only way to even try to get there was a large hole filled with water in there. May knew what she had to do. She walked in that room and looked at the water. (Yep, that definitely leads somewhere.)

May went through her bag and pulled put out her comtank. It read that the air supply was very low. That run in with Team Aqua was most likely the cause. But... May really wanted to get the scanner. She released Lapras in the water. "Can you check to see if you can find a scanner?"

Lapras nodded and dove in. After a few minutes... Lapras surfaced again.

"Well? Did you find it?" May asked.

Lapras shook her head.

"Oh..." That was disappointing. Lapras suddenly grabbed May by the back of her shirt. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Lapras put May onto her back. "La."

"What are... do you want me to go with you?" Lapras nodded. "But there isn't enough air in my comtank."

"Laaaaaaa...."

"Okay, you don't have to get impatient. Just... hurry so I don't drown." May said.

Lapras nodded and took May under after she held her breath. Deep into the water... Lapras swam swiftly and May could see the many holes. More than she'd already seen.

(No wonder it's completely flooded here.... I need air...) May thought.

Lapras could tell May needed air, but just swam further and faster from where they'd come. They went through a broken wall and into another room. Light filtered down, so Lapras surfaced. Wait... surfaced?

May took a deep breath and sucked in all the oxygen she could. "...How... How can there be air here. I thought the entire bottom was submerged." (Or did we go up? I couldn't tell.)

Lapras had surfaced in a small body of water, the rest of the large room had 6 cabins. May hopped off of Lapras and squeezed her hair dry.

"This might be where the scanner is. Thanks Lapras. Stay there while I look around." May said.

There were no more stairs or any such thing. Just the 6 doors leading to 6 cabins. If none contained the scanner, then there was no where else for May to look. May went up to the first door. It was locked. "RM. 1" is painted on the door.

She went to the next. Which was RM. 2. This was locked as well. May checked the 3rd room. It wasn't locked. So she went in. It was a pretty nice room. A waterstone was on the floor, she quickly pocketed that and looked around. That cabin had a nice big desk.

(I wonder if this is the captain's room. Hm? What's that?) On the desk was a book. It was worn out a little, but still readable. May went to take the book, but then noticed a glistening key on the floor by the desk. She picked that up first. It was RM 1 key. May put it in her pocket before picking up the book. (It looks like some kind of journal. In that case...)

She flipped it open.

Entry 1

"Today we set off for Hoenn. I heard tales of a Sealed Chamber that holds many secrets there. I didn't know what was in there, but I wanted to find out. It could be treasure, legendary pokemon, anything! I got my crew together and now we're on our way. Anyway, I'm the captain of this ship. I'm no pirate though. To be honest, my crew and I usually carry cargo to different regions. But the call of adventure was too strong for me to resist. It's going to be a long trip. I hope my wife and son will be okay on their own."

May smiled and closed the book for now. It was time to go in RM 1. She left room 3 and went over to the first door. May used the key, but just like the other one, it got stuck. Making her have to abandon the key. The door was unlocked before getting stuck, so May pushed the door open and wound up in another cabin. She looked around but didn't see the scanner. But she did find another key. It was for RM 4.

(I'm starting to see a pattern. It'll hopefully lead me to the scanner.) May was about to leave, but was curious about the book. Taking moment to read the next entry wouldn't kill her. She opened the book again.

Entry 2

"The only clue on the location of the chamber is what I heard in the rumors. All of them talk about strange things happening in certain areas. Each is different, but when looking at a map, it's easy to see it's a circle. Right in the middle of the circle is where it must be. My crew wasn't happy when I told them that. I know it's not a sure thing, but I have a gut feeling something is there."

(Whoever this captain is sounds a little obsessed. Really, basing an entire expedition on a "gut feeling?" What was he thinking?) She thought.

May closed the book again and went out of the cabin and to the door labeled RM 4. Just as expected, the key got stuck. May went in and didn't find much of anything. No scanner or key. She was about to leave when she saw something shine in the trash can. May walked over and peered inside. Sure enough, there was a key. It was labeled RM 6. May took it out and planned on using it. But first... she was going to read more.

Entry 3

"We've finally made it to Hoenn. Everyone is in high spirits. In a few days we'll reach the spot where I believe the Sealed Chamber is. I wonder what we will find. But, I can't help feeling homesick. I've never been gone this long without my family. But who knows, I may come back with treasure for them. I'll stay strong for them."

(I can understand how that feels. To be homesick. When I was traveling to all the different gyms, I really missed my family. Aw... now I'm starting to feel bad about the crackpot. I think I'll read more. I want to see if everything works out.) May thought and continued.

Entry 4

"Disaster stuck! A huge storm came in out of nowhere! It's over now. But the ship is damaged. We hit land in all the confusion. I had no idea where we were. It wasn't on the map. But there was a tall tower. The ship suddenly started taking in water. It turns out there was a hole in the ship. I went outside in the harsh rain with some of my shipmates and started to patch it up. While the others inside worked on it from the other side and got out some water. After patching it enough, I ordered everyone to get off the ship and to get inside the tower. I now write inside this place. It's very cold. Some of the crew went to check the tower out, but couldn't get far. This place is full of debris and weak floors. There are many cracks in the second floor that we were afraid the entire tower would fall on us. I wonder which is safer. Staying here in an old rickety tower? Going back to the ship, that may get swept away? Or braving the storm. I hope we'll all be safe."

(Yeesh, what a way to end an entry. But I should really keep looking.) She walked out of the room and went into RM 6. Thanks to the key. Nothing was in that room, but it led to RM 5. The door leading out of RM 5 was blocked off by a bunch of junk. Desks, trash cans and so on. May knew she could get out though. All she had to do was go back through RM 6. May found... yet ANOTHER key. It read RM 2.

(Either I'm getting closer to the scanner, or someone put me on a wild goose chase.) She wanted to go to RM 2. But she was curious to see what happened next in the journal.

Entry 5

"The storm is over. And the tower obviously didn't fall on us. We checked the ship and it could still work. The engine was fine. My crew was shocked when I said we should continue. They want to find a town. After all, we were turned around. We aren't sure where our location is at the moment. And some don't think the patch is strong enough to hold for more than a few days. But even though we're a little lost, I'm sure we're close. They weren't happy with my decision. But we can't go further off course just to stop in a town. I hope they know I wouldn't gamble with their lives. Nor my own. My wife and son are waiting for me. We will not fail. I'm feeling a little under the weather thanks to that blasted storm. I think I have the stomach flu. But I must stay strong. And now I will throw up on the side of the ship."

(Okay... that's a little disguising. How can he find this... chamber if he's so sick?) She put off reading the next one to go leave the cabin. And went to RM 2. She unlocked it, and surprise, surprise! In that room was the scanner!

"Yes! I got you!" She practically ran to it and grabbed it. Capt. Stern would be happy! It caused for a celebration! Reading the next entry! As she read... her excitement slowly went away.

Entry 6

"Regrettably, this is my final log. We were getting close. But one of my crew members tried to take over the ship. My sickness was getting worse, so he felt the need to step in. Or so he said. He called me crazy for continuing this journey and was going to take us to a port. Then get ready to take us back home. I told him I might agree with going to a port. But I would NOT abandon my search. If I went home empty-handed, I would never forgive myself. He got physical after a while and tried to pry me away from the wheel. Half of the crew agreed with me and tried to remove him. But the other half stepped in and tried to get me to let go. All while saying it was in my best interest since I am ill. An even bigger fight broke out and we all knocked into the wheel many times in the brawl. Before I knew it, someone yelled and pointed. We all stopped fighting for a moment, just in time to see a giant rock. I tried turning the ship, but it was too late. We collided with the rock. The patch was undone and many other holes popped up on my ship. At that point, I knew the trip would have to be abandoned. It was over. The ship was taking in a lot of water. So the crew went to the outside of the ship and jumped over. In the chaos, they forgot about me. Still deep within the ship. I had to stop and empty my stomach. Curse this influenza! By the time I was done, I saw my route to escape completely filled with water. Here I am, inside the ship, without a way to get outside and jump out like the others. I think the ship is in shallow water though. Or on a bunch of rocks. Because it isn't sinking any further. Still, I'm in a difficult situation. I fear this might be the end of me. All I can do is hope my crew realizes I'm stuck so they'll send help. Or hope that I'll find a way to escape on my own. But if that doesn't happen. Son, take care of your mother. And dear wife, don't be sad. I lived a happy life with you. The both of you, I love you very much. I hope I live so that I can tell you myself."

(So... wow. That's what happened. It's kind of sad. ....This must be where he was trapped.) May took a quick glance around the room. She was a little scared she might discover a body. She sighed as she realized there was no body.... that she could find. (He really loved his family. I wonder if he ever made it out. I hope so.)

May looked at the book and remembered what he wrote. She pondered keeping it, before she just put the book down. (Even though I can't prove it, I believe he found a way to get back to his family alive and... probably not well, but still alive. I'll leave his log here. This is where it belongs. It would feel weird to take it with me.)

May left the cabin and walked over to Lapras. "I found it. Let's go."

A little later... Back with Tech, he was still in that room looking around. He was surprised to see May walk in. "Hi again. Is there something you need?"

May pulled the scanner out of her bag. "I got this for you."

Tech jumped in excitement. "Oh! That's a scanner! I'm so happy! Listen, can I get you to deliver that to Capt. Stern? I want to investigate this ship a little more."

"What? But..."

"Pleeeeeeaaaassssssseee?"

" ...okay. Fine."

After getting off the ship and having Flygon fly her over to Slateport city, May walked into the Slateport Harbor. She spotted Capt. Stern right away. "Capt. Stern!"

He turned and saw May. "Oh, May. Good to see you again. What brings you here?"

"I found this for you." She pulled out the Scanner.

Capt. Stern was shocked. "Oh? May, that item you have... That's a Scanner! That would sure help us on our explorations. Oh, May, would you trade your scanner for something? Like say a Deepseatooth or a Deepseascale that I have?"

"You don't have to give me anything. This is my way of repaying you for your kindness." May said.

"No, I insist. These are special items. Take your pick. If you don't, I wont be able to accept that scanner." Stern said.

(He's so stubborn. Oh well.) "Fine... I'll take that tooth." May said.

"So you'll trade it for my Deepseatooth?"

May nodded and handed the scanner to Capt. Stern. Then he gave her the Deepseatooth.

Capt. Stern smiled. "Thanks, May! This will help our research a lot!"

Later... in Littleroot... Ruby was giving Slaking, Wynaut and Castform a snack. But was surprised when May suddenly came through the front door and gave her a hug.

"May? What's gotten into you, dear?"

"I'm just glad to be home. And that I can spend time with my family." May let her mother go and went to get a snack as well.

(She's acting strange. Must be from her father's side.) Ruby thought.

Preview: A special bell can be crafted with the right ingredients. May goes to a cave to get the shoal salts and shells. And is accompanied by an eager pokemon. Also, Gabby and Ty get into trouble. What did they do that was so terrible? Next time... Chapter 36 The Shell Bell

**A/N: The Shell Bell will be another bad chapter. Some parts of it is good but it's a little dull. It's not as bad as Pacifidlog town but I feel I should warn you. Anyway, yes I know the ending of this chapter was rushed. But there wasn't any point in dragging it on longer to just say she left the ship. Well I hope you enjoyed the nameless captain's log. I liked writing that.**


	43. Chapter 36 The Shell Bell

**A/N: Training days continue. This chapter is a little dull but its not too bad. Certainly nowhere near as bad as Pacifidlog town.** **Actually, I had a lot of fun writing the middle. I still laugh a little when reading it.**

Chapter 36 The Shell Bell

"So... where are you training today?" May's mother asked that morning.

May finished off her breakfast and stood up. "I haven't trained near Mossdeep city. My pokenav shows that there is a cave near there. I wanna check it out."

"Oh, well good luck training."

May got close to the door and started saying goodbye. "Bye Mom, bye Slaking, bye Castform and bye Wy-" She was cut off as Wynaut grabbed her leg. "Hm? What's wrong?"

He looked a little sad. "Wynaut..."

(Is it that he's trying to say he doesn't want me to go? Or...) "Are you asking if you can come with me?"

"Wy! Wynaut!" He nodded his head eagerly. Wynaut was now level 44. A big leap from level 5 when he hatched. And 9 levels since 3 months ago. May was starting to wonder how he could keep getting stronger when she wasn't training him.

May smiled. "Sure. You can come along." (I'll have to leave a pokemon behind in that case. I guess I'll leave Kyorge here. But I'm worried that something may happen, and he'll go berserk while I'm away.) "Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take care of Kyorge for me?" May asked.

"Kyorge... that ancient pokemon that went crazy and almost killed everyone?"

"Yep."

"Sure!"

"Thanks, just make sure he stays in his pokeball." May said.

"You can count on me." Ruby said.

May handed her mom Kyorge's pokeball and walked out with Wynaut. "Ready to go, Wynaut?"

Wynaut nodded, so May released Flygon. "Let's go to the cave near Mossdeep."

A little later... May arrived at the cave. She recalled Flygon and brought out Arcanine.

"Wynaut, Arcanine, we're going in." She said.

The three of them walked inside. It was a large cave. They walked through a small puddle of water before reaching some sand. Arcanine was happy about that. Walking in water is his least favorite thing to do. They left footprints as they walked. It was fun for Wynaut.

May stopped when she saw an old man standing on a cliff. He was staring deep into the cave. May walked up to him. "Hey, what are you doing?" (I don't see why an old guy would be all by himself in a cave.) She thought.

The old man turned to face her. "My name is Sheldon. I visit Shoal Cave sometimes. So I can gather ingredients to make Shell Bells. I love making them. But now I think I'm too old to be doing that anymore..."

"Oh... well I'm May. This is my Arcanine and Wynaut. I was thinking about training here. So this is called Shoal Cave?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes it is. Are you planning on going deep in there? How about bringing me back some Shoal Salt and Shoal Shells? I can make you something good if you bring me the ingredients."

"A Shell Bell?" May guessed.

"Yes. Bring me 4 of each. And I'll give it to you. I just love making them. I don't need to keep them for myself." Sheldon said.

"Sure. I'll be back." May said.

"Thank you." Sheldon watched them leave and hoped they would be successful.

May, Arcanine and Wynaut walked down the side of the cliff, since there was a path that led down, and started walking further into Shoal Cave.

(This shouldn't be too hard.) May thought.

10 minutes later...

"This is SO hard! This place is a labyrinth! I wish I just stayed home and played on my gamecube..." May said.

Arcanine suddenly sneezed. He covered his nose with a paw and looked agitated.

"Is something bothering your nose?" She asked.

Arcanine nodded and sneezed again.

"Wynaut Wy!"

May suddenly noticed that Wynaut wasn't by her side anymore. He had disappeared. Wynaut called out again, so May and Arcanine followed his calls. It didn't take long before they found Wynaut standing next to some white sand.

"Hey... I think this is some Shoal Salt!" Arcanine sneezed again. So THAT's what was bugging him. "Good work, Wynaut. We're a step closer."

Wynaut seemed to be glowing with pride. May grabbed some of the salt and put it in a small bag. Putting it away made Arcanine's nose feel better. So he sighed with relief.

(That's one Shoal Salt. Only three more of those. And we still need four Shoal Shells.) May thought.

The journey through the labyrinth continued. They came to a few dead ends but May was navigating through it pretty well. They didn't go the same way twice. And they wound up in a new area. Arcanine sneezed.

"Looks like there's some Shoal Salt nearby."

They spotted some more Shoal Salt ahead of them. May went up and gathered it. All while Arcanine was wondering how Wynaut and May weren't affected by the smell.

Wynaut looked at him. "Wynaut?"

Arcanine shook his head. He wouldn't let a smell beat him! Besides, he was turning into a good detector for Shoal Salt.

"That's two Shoal Salts. Lets keep going."

And so, they went even deeper into the cave. May started rubbing her arms. Was it her, or was it getting colder the further they went? Arcanine's nose was good for a while. Which meant they weren't closer to any Shoal Salt.

The three of them made it to a wooden bridge. May looked down. "Yeesh. I can't even see the bottom. If we fell, I don't think we'd have a chance."

Arcanine looked down the dark pit. He wasn't sure if any of them should attempt to cross a bridge so high up.

May was thinking the same. (Maybe we should go a diff- Wynaut!)

Wynaut had already started running across the bridge.

"Wynaut wait!" May called.

Wynaut stopped and turned to face her. "Wy?"

May chuckled a little at that before taking a step forward. ...(He has no fear of falling. I shouldn't be so scared. After all, I do like heights.) "Just... go slower."

Wynaut nodded before continuing. May and Arcanine started to cross the bridge. But made sure they were in the middle. Arcanine kept a close eye on May. She liked heights, but they didn't like her.

They eventually got over the bridge and were glad. They walked a little more and saw that there was another bridge... "Darn it..."

So... after crossing another bridge... they went even deeper in the cave.

"I'm getting pretty lost. Arcanine, you can smell the way back right?"Arcanine looked a little unsure before nodding his head. " ...You're humoring me, aren't you?" He nodded again. She sighed. Being cold and lost isn't fun. "It's okay. We know that we have to pass 2 bridges at least on the way back."

Up ahead, they could see a man wearing a karate outfit. May walked over to him. "Hi. I'm looking for-" She was interrupted by Arcanine sneezing again.

The man looked at May shivering and spoke up. "The penetrating cold around these parts is an impediment to training. But with focus, one can overcome! With this Focus Band, buckle down and withstand the cold!" He tossed May a red band. She caught it and honestly couldn't see how this would help her get warm. "With this you can withstand anything! I normally give it to my pokemon, but I think you need it more. Farewell!" The karate man walked away without giving May a chance to say anything.

"..."(This would be great, but only a pokemon can use this.) She'd heard of a Focus Band before. Sometimes it would prevent a pokemon from being KO'd. The pokemon would hang on by a thread, but still survive a little longer.

Arcanine sneezed again before pointing his paw up ahead. He really wanted May to hurry and get the Shoal Salt.

She finally noticed and collected the Shoal Salt. "We almost have enough Shoal Salt. Just one left. Then we should look for the shells."

They went through an opening and Arcanine started sneezing like crazy. A lot of Shoal Salt had to be nearby.

Later... Old man Sheldon saw May and her pokemon walk up. May looked a little tired.

"We found enough Shoal Salt, but we couldn't find any Shoal Shells. We looked everywhere." May said.

The old man smiled. "Not everywhere." He pointed across the cliff to a wall. "There is an opening that only appears once the tide comes in. High up there, where no one can reach without the help of the sea."

"You're saying I have to wait for a bunch of water to flood this place? Just for the Shoal Shells?" May asked.

"Exactly. You can return later for the shells. There's no way to get them now." Sheldon answered.

"Okay... see you later..." (I can train my pokemon until then.) May thought.

Sheldon waved and said, "See you in 6 hours."

"6 hours?!"

Meanwhile... quite a ways from where May was. Gabby and Ty walked into their boss's office.

Gabby was dying to talk to him. "Sir, I-"

"Oh.. Gabby and Ty. I've been meaning to talk to you." The way he said that, it seemed as if he were a little angry.

"Uh... what is it?" Ty asked.

Their boss leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You've done great work with your show "In search of Trainers". And that coverage of that storm was fantastic since you were the first on the scene. I hate to say this... but you're both fired."

"WHAT?!" Gabby yelled.

Ty was more calm. "Why? Is it because the ratings are going down?"

"No. It's because of your relationship. Someone from the station saw you last month. I've been meaning to talk to you two for a while." Their boss said.

"Wha-" (Drat! Someone blabbed that I went on a date with Ty!) Gabby thought.

Yes, like agreed. Gabby went out on a date with Ty when they finally had free time. Wasn't much of a date since she couldn't seem to stop talking about work, but Ty still enjoyed it.

Gabby started, "We're not in a relationship-"

"Then you didn't go on a date?"

"Well... yes...we did but..."

"You know the rules. No dating co-workers."

Ty tried to help. "It was just one date. It's not like we got married." (Not that I don't want that.)

"Don't you think firing us is a bit extreme? We're the best you've got." Gabby said.

Their boss thought about it for a moment. She did have a point. "Well... I guess I could just split you up. Perhaps give you a different cameraman."

(No! I don't want to leave Gabby!) Ty couldn't bare the thought.

"You know that Ty is the only cameraman that can work with me. We have to work together." Gabby said.

"Then you're fired."

Gabby pulled out her trump card. "Okay... I guess you don't want to hear my idea of a new special. One that would make our ratings skyrocket." Now THAT had his attention. Gabby grabbed Ty's arm and started leading him out of the room. She had a dejected voice. "Come on Ty. I guess we're not welcome here. Maybe some other station would take us."

"Wait! What is this idea?"

Gabby and Ty walked back. "You see... we recently found out that a trainer got all 8 badges."

"Yeah... but that's nothing new. Many trainers have done that." He said.

Gabby smiled. She knew she had him hooked. "But this is different. After talking with Wallace in Sootopolis..."

10 minutes later...

"And the popularity alone would make it a hit even if things don't work out." Gabby finished.

Their boss was quiet for a moment... before he leaped up out of his chair! "Brilliant! You're hired again!"

Gabby held her hand up. "Not so fast."

That ruined the good mood.

"What?"

"There are a few conditions. You have to agree with them or I'll refuse to do the special. And you know that I'm the only person who can do it."

"Gabby!" (Is she crazy! Quit while we're ahead!) Ty thought.

"And just what are the conditions?" The boss asked.

"One, a 5 percent raise. That's not too difficult. Two, if I choose to do so, then Ty and I can date as long as it doesn't interfere with work. And three, you never separate Ty and I."

Ty was ecstatic. "Gabby I'm-"

"Hold on there, lover-boy. I'm not saying I'm in love with you. I just don't want any future dates we MIGHT POSSIBLY MAYBE have to be a problem."

Ty smiled. "That's good enough for me!" (As long as I can stay with you.)

" ....Fine. You win this time. But only because you're a fan favorite. If you weren't, I wouldn't have even listened to your idea. Now hurry up and get to work before I change my mind!" Their boss ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Gabby and Ty replied.

6 hours later... May was just finishing off some training with Arcanine. It was getting dark. But she was planning on getting the Shoal Shells. A Wingull suddenly appeared. It wanted a battle. May was just about to tell Arcanine to knock the weakling out when Wynaut jumped in front of her.

"You want to battle?" May asked.

Wynaut nodded. He really wanted to prove he could handle a battle.

(He can't attack, but this Wingull will probably just use physical attacks. That would take the guesswork out.) She thought.

It was simple. Wynaut was a countering pokemon. But there are two types of attacks. Physical and Special. If Wynaut tried to counter a Special attack but the enemy used a Physical attack... then Wynaut would completely fail. However, if he succeeded, the damage he took would be returned at twice the force to the attacker.

(We'll see how it goes.) "Okay Wynaut. Use Counter."

Wynaut's body charged with power and Wingull flew at him at top speed. Wingull spread it's wings and smashed into Wynaut at a great force. Wynaut stumbled back and cried out in pain. Wingull was pretty confident, until a force crashed into it with twice the strength of it's attack. Wingull couldn't take it. And was KO'd. Arcanine and May cheered.

"That was perfect Wynaut! You won!"

Wynaut looked at her and words couldn't describe how happy he was. He was glowing with pride again.... wait. He wasn't glowing with pride. He was just glowing. That battle made him level 45.

(So, he's finally evolving.) Yeah... she wasn't surprised. Wynaut was evolving 30 levels later than usual. It was due.

Wynaut's flap shifted backwards, his tail that had a pattern of one eye developed another, and his body grew. It wasn't long before Wynaut evolved into a Wobbuffet.

"Wob!"

"You finally evolved. How do you feel?" Wobbuffet gave her a big hug. "Heh heh, pretty good, I guess." Wobbuffet let her go and May looked towards Shoal Cave. "It's been enough time. Let's see how it looks. Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out the Focus Band and held it out to Wobbufet. "I think this suits you perfectly."

Wobbuffet happily took the item and they all returned to Shoal Cave. Inside... the cliff the old man was standing on was just a platform. The whole place was filled with water! May quickly recalled Arcanine, he wouldn't do well in so much water.

May and her newly evolved pokemon sloshed through the shallow water before stopping where it went deep. May released Lapras and they were crossing easily. Old man Sheldon was watching at a distance.

(He's still here?! Doesn't he have anything better to do?) May wondered.

Lapras made it to the land on the other side. Just like Sheldon said, an opening appeared. May and Wobbuffet jumped off of Lapras.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll be right back."

She went through the opening and was shocked. The entire wall was filled with Shoal Shells. "Well... THAT was easy."

After getting 4 Shoal Shells. May went back to the old man.

"Oh, hey! Shoal Salt and Shoal Shells! And enough of them, too! Would you like me to make you a Shell Bell with them?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure." (That was the reason I got them.)

"All righty, then! I'll make you a Shell Bell right away." ... ... ...

10 minutes later...

"There! Done!" He handed May the Shell Bell. It had a string around it and looked very professional.

"Thank you Sheldon."

"You're very welcome. I'm happy to work. I feel less old when I do. Have a pokemon hold onto that. It'll love it, that's for certain. Why, the Shell Bell's chime... It's simply sublime!" He laughed at that.

Once back home... May was retelling what happened while eating dinner. "And the guy makes some weird joke... or rhyme... not sure what he was going for."

"Well, you had quite the adventure. Wynaut evolved, you got in some good training... and a Shell Bell. ...What does it do?" Ruby asked.

"After he was done laughing, he said it recovers health after a pokemon attacks." May answered.

May looked at her eating pokemon. They all had a useful item. Arcanine had Charcoal, Lapras had Mystic Water, Wobbuffet had Focus Band, Flygon had Soft Sand, Miltank had Silk Scarf, Grumpig...

(He doesn't have anything.) "Here Grumpig. This is for you." She handed Grumpig the Shell Bell. He nodded in thanks. (I feel like I'm having an adventure every day. I wonder what will happen next.)

Preview: Practically trapped in his room, a boy seeks freedom. As he's said for the thousandth time, he's fine! But he has a lot of time to think about the past. Next time... Chapter 37 Brendan's memories

**A/N: Not much to say. I guess I'll just say Happy Easter.**


	44. Chapter 37 Brendan's memories

**A/N: What happens when the focus isn't on May or her pokemon? This. Yes I haven't forgotten about Brendan. So he gets his own chapter. Be warned that this is full of flashbacks. Training days continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Sometimes I forget the disclaimer but this is still true.**

Chapter 37 Brendan's memories

There lives a boy in the town of Littleroot. He is 15-years old. Which is the same age as his neighbor. Sometimes he'd wonder which of them were older, but then he would dismiss it. It didn't really matter. Normally, he was a calm guy. But lately, he's been a little stressed out.

(I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!) Brendan thought in distress.

Maybe "little" isn't right. Let's say... very. Brendan sat up and looked out his window again. His pokemon, Sceptile watched him do so. "I can't take it anymore. My parents are driving me crazy."

Brendan Birch, the usually calm boy, was agitated. He was confined to his room. But only because of his parents. The "incident" as they called it, had terribly injured him. Brendan had so many broken bones, they had to write out a list so he could remember them all. He never knew limbs could be broken in so many places. Even so, his stay at the hospital for 2 months gave him a lot of time to heal. They had said it was a little unusual for him to recover so quickly, but guessed it was because of his youth. All of the things restraining him were taken off. But obviously his body was weak. That, and his bones weren't completely healed. So that's when the physical therapy started.

Brendan was stuck in a wheelchair. He had to relearn how to use his arms AND walk. The arm thing was easy. That took... what? Like 3 days? But walking proved harder. He hasn't mastered it yet. But Brendan can walk. His therapist said to use crutches for a while for balance. But his parents would not let him. Every time they saw him walking with crutches they always said, "What are you doing?! Use your wheelchair!" Then they'd manhandle him back into his wheelchair. Of course, Brendan used them in secret. And the result was pretty nice.

Brendan got up and walked over to his computer. Without a wheelchair or crutches. He was a little shaky, but the therapy was obviously working. He'd master the walk in another week or two. Brendan sat down at his computer and reached for the weights on the ground by it. He started picking them up and putting them down. It was his homework.

(I feel like I'm in prison.) He continued his home therapy for a few minutes before he heard a sound. Brendan froze and looked at Sceptile. Sceptile listened for a moment before nodding. (Drat! Someone's coming up!)

Brendan dropped the weights and tried to quickly make it back to bed. He was moving a little faster than his body was ready... which resulted in him falling just before he reached his bed.

Prof. Birch walked in at that moment. "Brendan! What happened?!" He ran over to his son and helped him up.

Brendan nervously laughed. "Well.. I fell when I was trying to get in the wheelchair."

Birch helped Brendan in the wheelchair and stepped back. "You should have had Sceptile help you. You aren't ready to move much on your own yet."

"Dad... I can move. My physical therapist said-"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to overexert yourself." Birch cut in.

Brendan sighed. His dad had been sticking around more since the "incident". It was bittersweet. Having his father around more often was nice, but Prof. Birch fussed over Brendan as much as his mother. "I'm not doing that. I'm honestly much better."

"Maybe... but I don't want you to overdo it. You might feel better now, but you wont if you aren't careful." Birch said.

"I'm being careful. You don't have to worry."

"Say that all you want, but your mother and I will always worry about you. You are our favorite son."

"I'm your only son." Brendan dryly said.

"Doesn't make it less true." Prof. Birch laughed and walked out of Brendan's room to go back downstairs.

"He still doesn't get it." Brendan got out of the wheelchair and sat on his bed.

Sceptile sat on the bed as well. That little scene was common between Brendan and his parents. They'd worry and not want Brendan to move around too much even though it was obvious Brendan was fine now. Sceptile knew how they felt though. Brendan was a good friend. Seeing him in such a condition was very hard. But his reaction was different. Sceptile is glad Brendan feels better and is healing well. Seeing Brendan up and moving made Sceptile happy. But Brendan's parents don't like that. But it was understandable. Sceptile put a comforting hand on Brendan's shoulder. "Scept."

"Yeah... I know that you know I'm doing better. We've been friends long enough."

Flashback

5 years ago...

In the Birch home, Prof. Birch walked over to his 10-year-old son. "Happy Birthday, son. When a kid in our town is 10, I give them a starter pokemon. You may choose one of three."

"Really? Thanks Dad." Brendan happily said.

Prof. Birch released a Treeko, Mudkip and a Torchic. Brendan looked at them. Mudkip was running around in circles in excitement. Torchic looked very timid and hid behind a chair. Treeko was laid back. He actually looked like he was about to fall asleep. The things going on didn't effect him at all. Brendan liked that.

"Okay... I want Treeko. "

"Good choice." Prof. Birch recalled Torchic and Mudkip and gave Brendan Treeko's pokeball.

Brendan looked at Treeko. "Looks like we're partners."

Treeko just shrugged. It didn't matter to him at all.

A few years passed. Treeko stood on Brendan's shoulder as Brendan walked out of town. They had gotten very close over the years. Brendan took Treeko off his shoulder and held him. "Well, what do you think about capturing some new pokemon?"

Treeko shrugged. It really didn't matter to him.

Brendan laughed, that was so like Treeko. "I want to capture as many pokemon as possible and become a great trainer. I don't need to be the best, but it would be nice if we became strong. Now that I think about it, we haven't really ever trained."

"Tree treeko?"

"Yeah. I guess nothing's ever inspired me to. Haha.... that makes it harder to train since we have no real reason to. Everything is so peaceful in Littleroot town." Brendan playfully tossed Treeko in the air before catching him.

Treeko smiled and a part of him wanted Brendan to toss him again.

"But it s fun to just hang out with you. After all, you are my best friend."

Treeko smiled. "Treeko."

Brendan figured that his pokemon was saying something positive and put him back on his shoulder.

End Flashback

Sceptile sat down and started to think. He and Brendan had known each other for 5 years. And they hadn't really even trained until May came to Littleroot earlier in the year. He figured that she was Brendan's inspiration to train. Being beaten in battle by a rookie trainer so many times is enough to light a fire in anyone.

As if Brendan heard Sceptile's thoughts.... "I wonder how May's doing." He looked out the window and saw her house. (I haven't seen her since the incident.... well I may have seen her sooner than that.)

It was very vague, but he had a memory of seeing May at the hospital once.

Flashback 2 and a half months ago...

Brendan was in the hospital bed while almost his entire body was in a cast. He wasn't in pain. Brendan was too hopped up on morphine. He could barely tell up from down at this point. Someone walked in the room and stayed at the door. Brendan looked at the figure for a moment and tried to figure out who it was. That person suddenly left while looking upset. Then Brendan realized who it was.

(May?)

End Flashback

(That was a very short moment. I'm still not positive if that was May or the morphine. I hope it was her.) "I haven't seen May in a while. Do you think it is because of what she said?"

Sceptile just shrugged again. He didn't know.

(She said she liked me. I guess that's embarrassing to admit. But I was hoping she would come visit by now. It's not like I can with my parents being overprotective.) Brendan thought.

He noticed it the moment they met. May obviously had an attraction towards him. Honestly, he developed one for her not long after. May was smart, kind, strong willed and cute. Being pretty helped a little. But it was mainly her personality that attracted Brendan. He wasn't sure if May REALLY liked him or if that was just an infatuation. So he didn't make any real move. But the way she acted during the incident revealed the truth. She really did like him.

(And to think I might have lost my chance. I wish I could see her. It's been a while. But she must have her reasons. Plus, she's probably busy training her pokemon for the pokemon league. I don't want to hold her back. May deserves to be happy. We'll meet up again soon. After all, we are neighbors.) Brendan sighed and looked to Sceptile. "She's probably worried too. Like Mom and Dad. 3 months ago... I was more worried for May than myself."

Flashback

Running with May away from the Gyarados was frightening. All of their pokemon were knocked out. All they could do was run. But then Brendan noticed a shadow. He looked behind and saw one Gyarados in striking range, with it's tail ready to hit May. Brendan didn't even think. He acted purely on instinct. Brendan pushed May to the ground before the tail reached them. The tail swept over May and hit Brendan instead. Brendan flew high in the air. But it wasn't pleasant. The pain he felt was indescribable.

(I guess this is it for me. But... what will happen to May?) He wondered.

Then he hit the ground and that knocked him out. The next thing he knew, he was hearing May's voice. And he heard her say something a little surprising. But when he tried to move, he hurt himself and gasped in pain. What followed was an interesting moment between the two of them.

End Flashback

"I was worried about her. I had no idea she was suffering like that. I knew she wanted to surpass her father to get out of his shadow, but I thought that was her only issue. Helping her with that obviously wasn't enough. She was suffering before we met with that man. I was naive. I couldn't even tell May was scared for her life the entire time we've known each other." Brendan told Sceptile.

Brendan didn't think he'd be able to deal with that. May seemed fine. But unknown to him, she was having night terrors from all the fear she kept inside. The thought of that pained Brendan.

"My wounds are healing just fine. But hers can't heal so easily. I wonder how May is doing now." (Is she still having nightmares? Is her fear of being killed finally gone?)

Holding her feelings in had to be killing her. Her will slowly being chipped away. But-

(May stayed strong. She got all 8 badges and defeated Team Aqua. And now she must be training for battling the Elite 4. Even so... she wanted to sacrifice herself. I guess I can't be too surprised. We all have weak moments. Then again she was trying to protect me.) He thought.

Memories of how Joel cornered them and took him hostage came to Brendan. The thought that May would rather die than let Brendan get killed bothered him a little. To him, May should want to live no matter what.

Brendan looked back out the window when he saw movement. Sceptile looked out as well. They saw May step out of her house with Arcanine. A Wobbufett followed not long after.

"Looks like her Wobbufett evolved. It had to have been recently."

May released her other pokemon and started training.

"It looks like she's doing okay. I wish I could ask her. But now isn't the time to see her. I have to get better first. I'm starting to think her not visiting has to do more with guilt than embarrassment. I'll get better before seeing May again. Then she wouldn't feel so guilty."

Sceptile nodded.

"But even though I'm getting better I have to convince my parents of that. How can I?"

Sceptile stood up and pointed to the door. "Sceptile."

(What is he saying? Something about leaving my room. But my parents would freak out... oh!) "You want me to just go show them?" Brendan asked.

Sceptile nodded again. If his parents wouldn't take his word for it, he'd just have to go downstairs and show them.

Brendan stood up. "Do you really think that would work? Mom and Dad really don't want me to go downstairs without assistance."

Sceptile sighed. Wasn't that the point?

"Wait... what am I thinking? I should go and talk to them. If this keeps up I'll be held prisoner in this house for the rest of my life. Come on, Sceptile. Lets go."

Meanwhile... His parents were talking while sitting on the couch downstairs.

"I'm starting to get worried. Brendan seems to be getting restless." Lady said.

"You really think so?" Birch asked.

"I- hey! You were the one saying that he was trying to walk earlier!" Lady yelled.

"Right. But that doesn't mean he's restless. He just thinks he can do more than he can." Birch told his wife.

"...That's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"What are you talking about?! It is exactly the same!"

"Hey, who's the professor?"

"Why you little..." She clenched her fist and Prof. Birch jumped behind the couch for protection.

"No don't hurt me!" Birch yelled in a high voice.

"Ahem!"

Birch looked behind him and noticed Brendan standing there with Sceptile. Prof. Birch stood up and tried to pretend he didn't just yell "No don't hurt me!" in what could have passed as a girl's voice. Then noticed Brendan was DOWNSTAIRS with no wheelchair. "What the- Brendan! Are you trying to hurt yourself?!"

Brendan started, "I'm fine, Dad. You don't have to-"

"We've already had this conversation. I wont let you hurt yourself." Prof. Birch stepped forward, but Sceptile blocked his way.

Lady was shocked as well. "What? Sceptile I thought you would protect Brendan at all costs."

Sceptile nodded, but still blocked the way.

"He is protecting me. Sceptile cares about me just as much as you guys. But he also knows my strengths and weaknesses. He knows when I say I'm better, I'm better." Brendan started walking over to a chair to sit down.

His parents watched with worried looks as he slightly wobbled before making it to the chair and sitting down.

Lady was shocked. (But...)

Birch was just as shocked to see that. (He actually made it. And without a wheelchair.) "I see... you apparently have been making good process..."

"We had no idea you could walk that well." Brendan's mother said.

"You would if you just let me try. I've been continuing my physical therapy like I was told. And I'm much better." Then something Brendan didn't think would happen did.

"I'm sorry." His father said.

"What?"

"We must have let our worry for you blind us to the truth." Lady said.

Prof. Birch looked down in sadness. "I... just wanted to make sure you'd be okay. After you left to go rescue May 3 months back... I thought about how I wasn't always there for you. And it killed me to think about all the times I wasn't sensitive to your feelings."

Flashback

When Brendan was 6 years old. Prof. Birch patted his son on the back. "Sorry, son. I can't play catch with you. I have to do more work at my lab."

"But Dad-"

"There's nothing I can do about it. I am a professor after all. I'll play with you some other time. Okay?"

Brendan looked down for a moment before nodding.

When Brendan was just turning 8 years old.... Prof. Birch stood outside of the house. He was about to leave when Brendan ran up.

"Wait Dad! Where are you going?!"

Birch thought for a moment. Wasn't there something important about that day? Then he remembered. "Oh... right today is your birthday. I have to leave for now and do fieldwork. I'll be back in time for the party."

Brendan looked hopeful. "You will?"

His father nodded and Brendan waited. And waited and waited. The party passed and it was soon night.

Prof. Birch finally came home and saw Brendan looking sleepy. "Hey Brendan. Sorry about missing your party. But I saw the most beautiful pokemon I have ever seen!"

Brendan just walked up and gave his dad a hug. "I'm just glad you're here."

3 months ago... in their house.

"Hey Dad? Do you want to go see a movie?" Brendan asked.

"A movie? I haven't seen one of those in a while. It would be nice." Birch said.

"How about you take a break and go see one with me."

"Sounds good. Go buy the tickets and we'll leave for it today."

Later that day... Brendan returned with the tickets. "I got the tickets."

"Oh... I can't go. You see... I just found out about some Surskit..."

End Flashback

Birch looked down in shame. "I was so selfish and I never thought about your feelings."

"It's okay, Dad. I know what you do is very important." Brendan said.

"No... I could have made time for my only son. It's not okay. And even now I haven't been considering your feelings. I convinced myself I was protecting you, but I was ignoring what you were trying to tell me. I'm so sorry."

Brendan's mother spoke up. "I'm sorry too Brendan. But I can't help but worry about my own son."

Sceptile stepped aside and let Brendan's parents go over to hug him.

"So... does this mean that you'll stop coddling me?" Brendan asked.

" ....Well..."

(Why is she stalling?) "Mom!"

"Okay, okay calm down. We will stop being overprotective." Lady promised.

Birch nodded. "Yep. That's right."

"Thanks. Well that's all I wanted to hear. I'll head back up to my room now."

After that successful talk with his parents, Brendan sat back at his desk upstairs. He turned to his loyal pokemon. "Thanks for that. If you didn't step in they would have never listened."

Sceptile just nodded. It was no big deal to him.

Brendan looked out the window again to see May still training with her pokemon. Brendan thought about that for a moment, before getting a piece of paper and writing on it.

Outside... May stood by Arcanine as they finished their training for today. They were about to go home when Sceptile jumped from out of the sky in front of them. May was confused about that. But Sceptile handed her a letter before jumping up and in the Birch's window. May looked at the letter and couldn't help smile about what she read. Then she walked back in her house.

Preview: May heads to a few places to train. She winds up getting a few things in the process. And she meets up with someone she didn't expect. Next time... Chapter 38 My family

**A/N: This was all about Brendan. May didn't even get any lines. It can be done! The next chapter isn't pure filler like this. And because of that something cool happened in the game. You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 38 My family

**A/N: Wow. You guys are actually catching up. Sadly that means that I'll have to stop updating soon. After uploading chapter 39 I'll stop for a while to finish writing the next few chapters. I shouldn't take too long. If I take longer than a month you have permission to PM me to tell me to hurry up. Or you could just ask for my progress. Anything is fine with me. What will I be working on? Here's a clue. The training chapters end with chapter 39.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But the moment with Spinda will always be mine! Mwahahaha!**

Chapter 38 My family

May's mother snuck in her room early in the morning. May was sleepy oh so peacefully. Arcanine easily heard Ruby and woke up. He looked at her sleepily while wondering what she was doing. Ruby gave him the "be quiet" sign and he stood up and out of the way. That sign was enough for him to know he should get away from being near May's bed. Ruby got as close as she could to May and- "MORNING MAY!!!!"

"AAAAhhhhhhhhh!"

May fell out of bed. Right where Arcanine was earlier. Yep. It was good he moved. May got up from the floor. "What is the matter with you?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Her mother just smiled innocently. "Good morning, dear. I hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Ruby walked downstairs as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

May just shook her head. (My mom is weird. I have no idea what possessed her to do that.) "Lets go Arcanine. You heard what she said. Breakfast is ready."

Arcanine nodded and they both went down to eat. A little later....

" ...Why are you looking at me like that?" May's mother asked.

"I can't help it. You really got me angry." May said.

"Oh come on. I was just playing. You usually aren't so uptight."

May's mouth dropped in surprise. "Uptight? I just don't like to be yelled at while I'm sleeping!"

Her mom just shrugged off that comment and changed the subject. "Anyway, where are you training today?"

"Training? Uh... I was thinking about going to Fortree real quick and then going to train around Fallarbor." May replied.

"Why go to Fortree for a short time? And why train at Fallarbor? Haven't you been there already?" Ruby asked.

May started to get her things together. "I want to train near Fallarbor since some trainers may want to battle again. Plus, I want to collect ashes for Flu. He'll make me special flutes if I get enough. I should get going now actually."

"Okay. I'll see you later, sweetheart."

When May went to Fortree, she received a Mental Herb from the weird boy who sends mail to his friend in Slateport.

After looking around a little, she had Flygon take her to Route 113. It was by Fallarbor. May got off of Flygon's back and released Arcanine. May had her pokemon train for a few hours in the falling ash.

"I guess that's enough training for now. We're going to Fallarbor now." May said.

Arcanine nodded and they walked a few steps before they heard someone yell. "Linoone use Headbutt!"

(That voice sounds so familiar... but it couldn't be.) May thought.

They heard a crash and a Spinda tumbled out of the grass. It looked very dizzy... then again Spinda always look dizzy. But this Spinda was special. May paid close attention and noticed her sparkle. And Spinda was grey with dark spots instead of white with red spots. A Linoone jumped out of the grass and set his sight on the shiny Spinda again.

(That's a shiny Spinda! Shiny pokemon are really rare! But what is going on? What was that crash?) May wondered.

Linoone looked at May in slight surprise. His focus was now on her. "Noone?" The cute pokemon tilted his head in confusion.

Out of no where Norman jumped out. "What are you waiting for?! Attack again before Spinda-"

The grey Spinda suddenly tried to tackle him. Linoone barely dodged that and headbutted her again. The bear pokemon flew back from the force and hit the ground.

"Uh.... Dad?"

Norman just noticed his daughter. "Oh, May. I didn't know you'd come here today. ...Uh hold on a moment." Norman took out a pokeball and tossed it at Spinda. The ball enveloped the shiny Spinda and everyone watched as it shook once... twice... and three times! Spinda was caught! Norman picked up the pokeball and put it away. "Good work, Linoone. We just caught a rare Spinda. Finding another grey Spinda would be almost impossible. She'll be a good addition to the team."

May walked up to him and was very confused. "Don't you have to be at the gym?"

"Yes, but this is one of my few days I get to train or catch pokemon. So I'm technically still doing gym work." Norman answered.

"Oh..."

"But I was planning on relaxing the rest of the day anyway after catching Spinda."

"Does that mean you're coming home?" May asked.

"Not for a while. I want to stay out here a little longer. The falling ashes are beautiful."

May looked up at the falling ashes and had to agree. The last few times she'd been here she hadn't taken much time to look at them. She looked back down to Linoone and turned to her father. "So when did Zigzagoon evolve into Linoone?"

"A few days ago. Now my lineup is much better. Slaking, Vigoroth, Linoone and now Spinda will give trainers trouble. Now three of them don't share Slaking's weakness. Spinda just needs a little training. Speaking of which, how is your training going?" Norman asked.

"Pretty well. It might be a while before we challenge the Elite 4 but my team is much stronger than before." May replied.

Norman smiled. "Good to hear. You've become quite the trainer. I feel a little bad I missed most of that."

"Don't worry about it. I understand your work as a Gym leader is important."

"Not as important as you or your mother."

He said that so seriously. May was wondering what was the reason behind that. But she decided to not ask and change the subject. "We've been standing here for a while. I bet I have a lot of soot for Flu to make flutes."

Now that confused Norman. "Flu? Who's Flu?"

Later... at Flu's house.

"Huff puff... I can make many flutes with all these ashes. Come back later, huff puff. And I'll have a Yellow, Red and Black flute ready huff puff. I can also make a White flute but you don't have enough ashes, huff puff." Flu managed to say.

(Is he okay?) Norman wondered.

"Thank you Flu. I don't think I really need a White flute now so it's okay. We'll be back later." May said.

May, Norman and Arcanine left soon after that. Which was a perfect chance for Norman to ask, "Is something wrong with that guy?"

"Honestly, I think he's inhaled too much soot." May said.

"Oh..."

"Well... what are we going to do while we wait? Do you want to go home now?" May asked.

Norman smiled again. "Actually I have a better idea. We'll go to Lavaridge town. You know what that means?"

May thought about that for a while. (Dad's smiling... what could be in Lavaridge that- oh!) "The hot spring!"

Norman nodded. "That's right."

Later... After getting the flutes, they arrived in Lavaridge. It was the perfect place to relax. May tried to not show how excited she was. She loved the hot spring that last time she was here. It made her so relaxed.

Arcanine had mixed feelings about that. Sensing that she was in a really good mood was a good thing. But still strange since she normally wasn't THAT happy about something.

They went through the Pokemon center and went out towards the spring. Arcanine waited outside as May and Norman changed into bathing suits. Then May and her father walked towards the spring and saw the old man.

"Hold up there. I can't let you in." The old man said.

The hot spring was completely empty. So Norman couldn't see why he and May weren't allowed. "What's the problem?"

May tried to convince him. "This isn't because we're different genders right? It doesn't matter he's my dad."

"No its not because of a particular gender needs to go in like usual. It's because the hot spring is reserved today."

"Reserved? By who?" Norman asked.

"By me."

May and Norman jumped and turned around to see the Gym Leader of Lavaridge.

"Oh, Flannery." (Where did she come from?) Norman wondered.

"Hey Norman. Hey May. I reserved this for my vacation. But if you want you two can join me. I don't mind." Flannery offered.

May was happy again. "Really? Thanks." (Yes! Hot spring here I come!)

10 minutes later...

Norman sighed. "Ah... this is nice. I haven't been here in a long time."

"I love this hot spring too. But I can't help but feel a little bad about Mom." May said.

May had released Miltank and she was swimming by May. Miltank tilted her head and Norman asked what she was thinking.

"Why do you feel bad about your mother?"

Flannery spoke up. "Let me guess, she thinks that you and her enjoying this without her is a little unfair."

"Yeah... Mom's stuck at home and we didn't even try to bring her." May said.

Norman replied, "It's not that I'm not thinking of her. I just want to bring her for emergencies. Like if I forget an anniversary or not. I'll enjoy this now and if something happens that makes her expect a present, I'll have something."

The three females looked at him for a moment.

"Wow Dad. I'm not sure if I should feel offended or impressed."

Norman laughed nervously while hoping May wouldn't tell Ruby. (This wouldn't be the first time I've kept a secret from Ruby. Reminds me of that one secret I'll take with me to me to the grave.)

FLASHBACK

15 years ago... Ruby had given birth to May the day before. Norman held his crying daughter and tried to calm her. It wasn't working. (I thought girls were supposed to be quiet babies.)

Ruby was in the hospital bed and still looked very tired. "Well... we need a name for our baby girl. I want you to choose one."

"Me? But I can't think of anything. You should name her." Norman said.

His wife started to get angry at this point. Looked like the hormones were still affecting her. "Look! I pushed this baby out of me! The least you can do is give her a name!"

The baby girl shut up at the sound of her mother yelling. Norman gulped and nodded. "Uh... sure. Sorry about that you are right."

"Good. Now tell me your ideas."

Norman had no idea what to name this baby. But he knew he had to try or else face her wrath. He noticed a calender on the wall and came up with an idea.

"How about Jan?"

"Jan? No that doesn't fit."

"Then what about Feb?"

"That's not even a real name."

"Right. Sorry. Uh... Mar...Marsha?"

"No... I don't like that name."

"April?"

Ruby looked at the baby and thought about it for a minute. (April? Hmm... it's a good name. But...) "I don't think it fits."

"What about May?"

Ruby really started to think about this one. "May... May. I like the way that sounds. Okay, I agree with you on that one. She looks like a May."

END OF FLASHBACK

(They must never know...) Norman thought.

May continued, "Well anyway... it's nice that we're here. But it's also nice that we get to spend some time together. I almost never got to see you, Dad."

"I know. Gym work is very time consuming. Today I'll get to go home and sleep there." Norman said.

Flannery agreed. "I know what you mean. Gym work is tough. But at least I live here. I'm surprised that your family lives in Littleroot."

"There were no houses for sale in Petalburg. Littleroot was the next best choice." Norman said.

Arcanine watched how May, Miltank, Flannery and Norman relaxed in the hot spring. He sat down by the hot spring man and had Miltank's scarf. She had asked him to watch it for her before she jumped in. He didn't mind sitting this out. May seemed to be having a good time with her father.

Flannery walked over to May. "So May, I've been wondering how you've been."

"I'm doing well. I got all the badges and I'm currently training for the Pokemon League." May said.

"Oh really? Well what about your love life?"

Norman and May gasped at the sudden question.

(What kind of question is that?!) May thought in surprise.

"Actually I'm curious about that myself. Have you met anyone you like in Hoenn?" Norman asked.

"...Dad! I can't believe you!"

"We're waiting." Norman and Flannery said at the same time.

(Brendan) "I currently..." (Brendan) "well..." (Brendan) "don't have a boyfriend." (Brendan.)

"I get the feeling you're not saying everything. Anyway, I don't have a boyfriend yet. It's hard to when all guys I come in contact with want to battle." Flannery said.

"You're still young. I'm lucky I met the woman of my dreams before I became a Gym Leader. Aw... I miss her." Norman said.

"If you miss her so much why are you here instead of home?" Flannery asked.

"Well I just want to gather my strength."

Flannery was confused. What did Norman mean by that?

May decided to tell her. "My mom misses my dad a lot. She'll probably tackle him the moment he shows his face."

Norman nodded and Flannery laughed. "Well... I know what you mean. I was always like that with my grandfather. "

They all had a good time at the hot spring. But May and Norman couldn't stay much longer. May recalled Miltank and she and Norman got out and changed back to their clothes. They walked back over to the spring to say bye to Flannery.

"Thanks for letting us in here." May said.

"It was no problem. Besides, I'm used to doing favors. Right Norman?"

Norman laughed nervously. (I wish she wouldn't bring that up. I'd like to not let May know she helped me keep my gym running three months ago. May would feel bad about that since she was technically the reason for that.)

Flannery smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing. May looked between them in confusion. "My, I could really go for a Pizza."

Norman quickly said, "I'll order you one! Okay May lets go home."

"Uh... sure."

Flannery smiled. (Yes! I'm getting pizza tonight! Nothing like a little... lets say pressure. Blackmail is such a harsh word.)

(...If I didn't owe her...) Norman thought.

The only ones that noticed his irritation were Flannery and Arcanine.

"Anyway, thanks again. Bye Flannery." May said.

"Bye May. Take care. And bye Norman." (I'll squeeze more free food out of you the next time we meet. Mwahahahahahaha!)

May, Arcanine and Norman left and started walking out of Lavaridge.

"Um... Dad?"

"Yes?"

"We're walking back to Littleroot right?"

" ...Well yes. I want to get back home."

"You DO know that it'll take days to walk home from here right?"

Norman stopped and thought about it. "Oh yeah..."

May shook her head before throwing out Flygon's pokeball. "I'll ride on Arcanine. You can ride on Flygon."

In no time at all, May and Norman were on their way to Littleroot town.

A few hours later... they made it and Norman climbed off of Flygon. (Ah... it feels good to be home.)

(Here we go.) May thought.

They walked in the house and saw Ruby watching TV with Slaking and Wobbuffet. Castform was asleep upstairs.

"Hey Ruby."

She jumped up and the sound of his voice and stared.

Norman counted. (Three)

May counted. (Two)

Norman braced himself. (One...)

"Norman! You're home!" Ruby ran over and literally tackled Norman to the ground.

Norman "oofed" and tried to get up. "Are you going to do that every time I come home?"

"Just when I haven't seen you in a while. Talking on the phone isn't enough." His wife answered.

"Oh, look at my new pokemon." Norman released his shiny Spinda.

"Oh she's so cute! A new pokemon and you coming home is the cause for a celebration!"

(I wonder if Mom even noticed I'm home.) May shrugged and went to release the rest of her pokemon for dinner.

They would party tonight! That night they had a great time. May was glad to eat with both her mom and dad at the same time. She loved her family. Just then Wobbuffet tried to take some of Linoone's food. Linoone refused to give it up. Slaking, Spinda, Grumpig and Miltank laughed at the sight. May also loved the pokemon eating with them.

(Well... I guess they're my family too.) May thought.

Preview: May's pokemon desperately try to get something back for May. Their day off from training turns into a crazy chase. Next time... Chapter 39 A day off

**What really happened.**

**May collected the ashes and during training she caught a shiny Spinda. How lucky was that?! However, I don't want her to have a Spinda in the story so I said Norman caught it. I was going to have him catch a Spinda anyway so it worked out. Heh heh I have a shiny Spinda. Best part is that it's not the first shiny pokemon I've managed to find and catch.**

**A/N: Next chapter is the last 'training days' chapter. So no more pure filler after that. However, don't forget that I will need time to work on the next few chapters after chapter 39. **


	46. Chapter 39 A day off

**A/N: Here is the last training days chapter. It's also where I stop updating for a while since you've caught up. I'll try my best to update by June. One review I got inspired me to work hard on the next few chapters. Because of that, it will take some time. I promise I will update again though. If I don't update in June then expect one in July. No longer than that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I can dream about it.**

Chapter 39 A day off

May had all of her pokemon lined up outside. They had been training hard for weeks. Yesterday had been a little laid back so they expected May to make them work extra hard.

"You've been working hard. You deserve a day off of training. So go do whatever you want. I'm tired of constantly going out to battle. Today I'm taking a nap." May went back in the house, leaving her confused pokemon behind.

(A day off?) Arcanine questioned.

Miltank smiled. (Oh! That's nice. Now we can relax.)

(No training for a day sounds boring. We're not even going anywhere. I'd like to travel.) Lapras said.

(You're forgetting that May said we could do whatever we wanted.) Grumpig pointed out.

(It's nice that May has so much trust in us. We should do something nice for her.) Flygon suggested.

(Sure, but first I suggest walking around Littleroot. I've never really explored here.) Miltank said.

Grumpig turned to the door. (In that case I'm going to go inside.) He opened the door and went in.

(Hey! Wait!) Miltank ran after him.

Arcanine and Flygon went in to follow them. They got in just in time to see Miltank chasing Grumpig upstairs.

(Why are you following me?!) Grumpig yelled.

Miltank just laughed and they went into May's room.

Wobbufett shushed them as they got in. (Shh... May just went to take a nap.)

Miltank and Grumpig walked over and saw her.

(Wow. She wasn't kidding when she said she was tired.) Miltank whispered.

Spinda suddenly came upstairs. She was teetering around a lot. Norman was still at home so he decided to let his pokemon walk around today to rest as well. It seemed like a good idea.

The shiny pokemon sparkled and stumbled into May's desk. (Whoa... what happened?)

Then May's bag fell on her from the desk. Spinda walked around in confusion so Grumpig and Miltank went to assist her. They pulled the bag off and a lot of stuff fell out. May mumbled a little from hearing the sound before turning over. ...Yep, she was still asleep.

(Whoops, sorry about that.) Spinda said.

(It's okay. Lets just clean it up.) Grumpig said.

So the four of them started putting May's things back in her bag when Spinda found the Master Ball. (Ooh. This is pretty.)

(Be careful with that. It's a special pokeball.) Miltank warned.

Spinda nodded and went to put it away. She took a step forward and tripped over the Lotad doll. (Waaaaah!) She fell over and the Master Ball flew out of her hands....and out the window.

Meanwhile... just outside a Houndoom was walking around. (They say they want me to get a new prize but it's not so easy. It's not like something is just going to fall out of the sky.) Just then the Master Ball fell in front of him and behind what looked like a Lapras. (...That'll work.)

Back inside... May heard the commotion.

"What the- what was that? It sounded like someone tripped and..."

Miltank ran over to the window. (Lapras! The Master Ball fell outside! We can't let May know! Sing!)

Lapras nodded and started singing her lullaby. (I sing my song as I swim, up and down the shore. I go, where I want to go. I know, it's not so easy. Cause tides, work against me. That's life, it's not so easy-)

The song continued and May fell back asleep while the pokemon ran downstairs. Norman and Ruby were busy watching tv and didn't notice them.

Arcanine started to ask, (What's going-)

Miltank quickly said, (Master Ball fell out must get back!)

He surprisingly understood and he, Flygon, Linoone, Castform and Slaking joined the group as they ran outside.

Grumpig was the first to notice. (Lapras! Behind you!)

Lapras turned her head and saw a Houndoom picking up the Masterball. She turned around and the others walked up.

(Hey, Can you hand me that?) Miltank asked Houndoom.

Houndoom just stared for a moment before dashing off.

(What the-)

(The nerve of him!) Arcanine took chase and the rest of them stood dumbfounded. Did that pokemon just steal from them?

(This isn't good. The Masterball is special. We can't let that pokemon get away with that.) Grumpig said.

(I agree! Let's go after him!) Miltank shouted.

Slaking held up a hand to stop her. (Someone needs to stay behind in case May or her family gets worried. Wobbufett, Castform, Linoone, Lapras and I will do that.)

Spinda asked, (Can I go?)

Everyone shouted, (No!)

Miltank was primed. (Okay it's a plan. Now let's go!)

Miltank, Flygon and Grumpig started following after Arcanine. Lapras started to go as well.

Linoone asked her, (What are you doing?)

(I'm going too. I'm not gonna be left behind and wonder if they succeed or not.) Lapras responded.

Back with Arcanine... he was still chasing Houndoom. (Give it back!)

Houndoom didn't answer since he had the Masterball in his mouth. Arcanine growled and sped up. Before Houndoom knew what hit him, Arcanine pounced on him. The two of them tumbled down and the Masterball went flying in some bushes. They had already left Littleroot and there was nothing but wilderness.

Houndoom stood up and growled at Arcanine. (You are annoying. Just give up on that human item.)

Arcanine shook his head. (No way. That belongs to my friend. I won't let you take it.)

Houndoom started to growl. (You human loving pokemon make me sick! You better leave me alone!)

Arcanine growled back. (Not until you return the Masterball.)

(Then I hope you're ready.) Houndoom said.

(To what?)

(To... DIE!) Houndoom suddenly leapt at Arcanine.

Arcanine jumped out of the way and blew a powerful flamethrower at Houndoom. The attack hit it's mark and Houndoom was engulfed in flames. Houndoom jumped out and shot his own flamethrower at Arcanine. Arcanine was covered as well. But when the flames died down Arcanine was fine.

Houndoom was a little surprised. (Hmm. It appears you are unharmed like I am. That must mean you have the ability, Flash fire too.)

(We're both fire dogs that can't be harmed by fire. Looks like we'll have to be more direct.) Arcanine said.

They stared at each other before jumping towards each other. It was a mix of claws and biting that followed. But neither grew tired.

Suddenly, a Lombre dashed into the bushes and came out with the Masterball. Arcanine stopped attacking for a moment once he saw it. Houndoom took that chance to bite his tail. Arcanine yelped and Lombre disappeared with the Masterball. Houndoom quickly ran off.

That got Arcanine steamed. (Get back here!) He ran after them. The scent led through Oldale town and into the wild again. Arcanine quickly caught up and saw Houndoom looking at some water. There wasn't anywhere else to go. Houndoom couldn't go in the water since he was a fire pokemon.

Arcanine started walking over. (Give it up.)

Houndoom smiled. (You've already lost. That thing is mine.)

Just then a giant lily pad surfaced in the water. Houndoom jumped on it and it sped away. It turned out that lily pad was actually a pokemon named Ludicolo.

Arcanine growled in anger. (I can't believe that guy. Oh... I let May down.)

(No you didn't.) Arcanine was shocked as Miltank and Grumpig walked up. He thought they had stayed at the house.

(Look who tagged along.) Grumpig pointed behind them.

Lapras slid up to them and went in the water. (There isn't much time. Let's go!) She quickly started to swim after Houndoom. Arcanine and Grumpig jumped on her back before she could leave him behind.

(Hey! You forgot me!) Miltank shouted.

Grumpig laughed. (You should have hurried! See ya!)

They sped off and were out of seeing range. Miltank sat down while feeling aggravated. How could they leave her?

Flygon suddenly landed next to her. (Need a lift?)

Meanwhile... Lapras made it across the water. Grumpig and Arcanine jumped off.

(Can you tell where he went?) Grumpig asked.

Arcanine nodded. (Yeah... I have his scent. It leads this way.)

They ran on the path until they arrived in a secluded spot. They saw the Masterball sitting on top of a stump. But it was surrounded by a lot of pokemon.

A Donphan walked up to them. (Hello there newcomers. My name is Donphan. I guess you can say I'm in charge. Welcome to the abandoned pokemon domain!) All of the pokemon cheered at that. (Every year we throw a party. And you've found us at this location. Feel free to join us.)

Grumpig started, (Actually, we've come to-)

Houndoom interrupted, (Get that ball? Hmph. No can do. That's our prize now.)

Lapras slid up. She was followed by Flygon and Miltank. Grumpig sighed when he saw Miltank. He almost got away...

Lapras asked, (What do you mean? That Masterball belongs to our trainer!)

Many of the pokemon gasped at this.

(What? They still have a trainer?)

(Is it okay they're here?)

Houndoom said, (I say we chase them off since they are still with their human.)

Donphan intervened. (Now now, no need for that. Newcomers, I wish I could help you but we have a tradition. Once the item is placed up for a prize it no longer belongs to whoever owned it before.)

(What?! But that belongs to May!) Arcanine yelled.

(Wait. Let's hear what they have to say.) Flygon said.

(Why? We should just take it back. If they mess with it they will get caught and the Masterball will be useless to May. We can't let that happen.) Arcanine argued.

(We should still listen to their story.) Flygon said.

Arcanine sighed and nodded.

Donphan was more than happy to explain. (Thank you. It's quite simple really. All of us were once trainers pokemon. But we were all abandoned. Usually for better pokemon. We were all hurt. If they were going to just throw us away, why did they capture us in the first place? Some were abandoned quickly. Others formed strong bonds with their trainer for years. But were given up anyway. It's quite sad.) He looked at Houndoom when he said that.

Houndoom looked away and looked angry.

(But we made a special party. We would gather once a year. One of us would steal an item from a human and bring it back to us. Then we would have a contest to see who could win it.)

(Why use an item from a human?) Miltank asked.

Houndoom butted in. (Isn't it obvious? Because humans wronged us. The one who gets the item gets to do whatever they want with it. If it were me, I'd destroy it so I could feel better about the human who wronged me. Others might keep it to remember the good times. It's up to them.)

Donphan contiunued, (The item has already been set. It's ours now. If you want it back, you'd have to win the contest. Taking it by force will be looked upon as a theft.)

Arcanine couldn't believe how unfair they were being. (But it was taken from us!)

Donphan made his argument. (A strict rule states all items taken will not be taken from a human home. If it is outside like trash, then it is fair game.)

Houndoom smiled as May's pokemon looked unsure. Yep. He followed the rules.

(What is the contest?) Miltank asked.

Donphan answered, (This year it's a dancing contest! Are you in?)

May's pokemon huddled together.

(We shouldn't try to take it by force. I say we play the game.) Flygon said.

(Fine, but how do we make sure we win?) Miltank asked.

(I don't have feet. But if all of you enter, we have a good chance of winning.) Lapras said.

(And if we don't win?) Arcanine asked.

(We'll deal with that if it comes.) Lapras said.

They turned back to Donphan.

(We accept.) Miltank told him.

(Then let the game begin!) Donphan exclaimed.

And so it started. Many pokemon entered the dance contest. The winner would be the one that got the crowds attention the most.

Ludicolo stepped up. He jumped from side to side to catch everyone's attention with a samba dance. He did pretty good.

After his turn was over, Miltank stepped up. She had never tried to dance but she wasn't afraid. Flygon stepped up by her. It was going to be a two pokemon dance. Miltank had tried to get Grumpig to do it with her but he refused. (Ready, Flygon?)

Flygon nodded. Miltank rushed at him with a Strength attack. Flygon grabbed her hooves with his claws and held her back. Then he flapped his wings to make wind. Then he tossed her high into the air. Miltank spun a few times and Flygon flew up. He easily caught her and they landed gracefully. Their dance was over.

The pokemon watching weren't impressed. (Boo! That was more of a battle demonstration than a dance!)

Miltank and Flygon sighed before leaving the "stage."

Arcanine was up next. He had no clue how to dance. He had four legs! But he would try for May! He started to trot in one spot. But he soon stopped as everyone started to laugh at him. Arcanine quit and left with his tail between his legs.

(This isn't going well. Looks like we'll have to steal it back after all.) Lapras said.

Grumpig stepped forward. (Wait. I'll do it.)

(Hm? Oh right! I forgot you knew how to dance.) Miltank said.

Grumpig nodded and stepped up. His dance started off slow. But the audience paid close attention. He picked it up and they saw he was very graceful. His twists and turns weren't rough like most of the dances. It was... beautiful. That was the only word that came to their minds. Almost all of the female pokemon became infatuated with Grumpig at that point. He looked out towards the audience seemingly glowing with beauty. Most of the females fainted on the spot. He finished his dance with one last spin before bowing. The guys cheered... since they were the only ones conscious.

Donphan was impressed. (I think we have our winner! Congratulations Grumpig! You've won the Masterball!)

Grumpig accepted the prize and his friends cheered.

(Yes! I knew you could do it!) Miltank happily exclaimed.

(Good, now we can return it to May.) Flygon said.

Houndoom suddenly walked off. Arcanine looked at him before turning to his friends. (Give me a few minutes. Enjoy the party. I'll be back.)

He ran after Houndoom and eventually found him looking at some flowers.

(Hey.)

Houndoom turned to look at him. (What do you want? You already got your precious item back)

(I just wanted to check on you. You smell upset.) Arcanine said.

Houndoom decided to tell his story. (Well I am. In Johto... I had a great trainer. They trained me well for years. I was pretty strong. I thought we were good friends. But they found a Cyndaquil. I was cast aside since there was no need for two fire pokemon on the team. I heard of this group and traveled to Hoenn. Now all I feel is resentment. My first time stealing something for this group and it ends up like this? It's a waste if the item goes back to the trainer! Hmph, have fun with your trainer now. They will eventually abandon you too.)

Arcanine shook his head. (No... May isn't like that. She wouldn't abandon me or any of the others.)

(I thought that about my trainer for years. Now look at me.) Houndoom said.

(I have not known May for long, but I know in my heart what she is like. I trust her fully. I hope you'll learn to trust in humans again. They aren't all like that. Some surprise you. Like you for example.) Arcanine said.

Houndoom was confused by that comment. (What are you talking about?)

(You said you'd kill me. But you were just all talk. You would never do something like that. The same is with humans. It may seem like they are bad, but if you try to get to know them they might just be sad on the inside. Humans have feelings just like we do.) Arcanine said.

(What do you know anyway? How are you so sure of these things?) Houndoom asked.

(I can tell right away what is what is on the inside. I can sense anyone's feelings. It's all in the scent. I look for what is on the inside. The deep feelings of someone.) Arcanine answered.

Houndoom looked away again. He couldn't do that. This was all new to him. (Well whatever. If you already know what I'm feeling then there is no reason to keep talking.) Houndoom walked away.

Arcanine just shook his head. (Well he was interesting. Maybe we'll meet again next year. Goodbye my new friend. I hope you learn to trust in humans again.)

Later... back in Littleroot. May walked out of her house. (It's been a few hours. I wonder where they are? Mom and Dad didn't know either.)

Wobbufett walked out with her. Suddenly her other pokemon showed up. Miltank slipped the Masterball in Wobbuffet's hand and he went back inside to put it up.

"Where were you guys? I thought you were going to stay in town."

"Ar."

"Moo."

"La."

"Grum."

Flygon just nodded.

May sighed. "Well anyway I'm glad you are back. I hope you enjoyed your day off. Tomorrow we train extra hard."

Her pokemon looked at each other. It wasn't much of a day off. If anything that could have counted as a training session. Oh well...

**A/N: No preview today. I think it would be cruel to give you one since you can't read the next one yet. I don't want to tease you so I cut the preview out. Until the next update... see ya! Oh and for any mothers out there, Happy Mother's day.**

**Sad fact**

**I forgot how to spell Wobbufett. I keep changing it by mistake and completely forgot which is the right way. Sorry about that.**


	47. Chapter 40 Victory Road part 1

**A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised. But progress has been slow these last couple of months. Sadly, I'll only be able to upload two chapters. I'm still working on the next few chapters so hopefully it wont be too long before I update again. Well here is chapter 40. I kind of cheated and put in a lot of flashbacks. A part of this will be like one of those annoying clip shows. I had my reasons though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. ...Yeah that's all.**

Chapter 40 Victory Road part 1

Another month had passed. It was almost half a year since her journey began. And now...

(It's almost over.)

The training was over. May was ready to go challenge the Elite 4. It was time to go to Ever Grande city. May gathered her things in her room. Her wrists were completely healed at that point. It took forever, but now she didn't need to second guess picking stuff up. Wobbuffet went over to May.

She smiled and patted his head. "Sorry Wobbuffet. I can't take you with me. I can only take 6 pokemon. Arcanine, Lapras, Miltank, Grumpig and Flygon are a must. But I also need to take Kyorge since he knows Waterfall."

Wobbuffet nodded in understanding.

(He's not strong enough to take on the Elite 4's pokemon anyway. I wont use Kyorge in battle either. I haven't trained him at all.) May thought.

Even so, Kyorge hasn't looked so full of hatred lately. It was possible that he didn't despise her as much as before.

May and Wobbuffet walked downstairs and went into the living room. Castform, Linnone, Slaking, Norman and Ruby were there.

Norman had taken 2 weeks off so that he could be there while May took on the challenge. "So... are you ready to leave? This is the final step. If you succeed, you will be the new Champion of Hoenn."

May nodded to her father. "I'm ready." (I will finally be known as May Sapphire, the champion. Not Norman's daughter.)

"Alright, be careful May. We'll be rooting for you." May's mom said.

May went to hug her parents before turning to leave. "I'll be careful. And when I return... I WILL be the champion."

May left and her parents looked at each other.

"What are the chances of her winning?" Ruby asked.

"If she manages to get through Victory Road, then her pokemon would have to have a lot of stamina for five battles in a row. But I have faith in her." Norman said.

Outside... May tossed out Flygon's pokeball. He emerged and waited for her to say what he knew she would.

"Let's go to Pacifidlog town."

Flygon nodded and flew towards her. May jumped on his back and they were off. They flew over Slateport and kept going. Flygon quickly flew over the ocean and spotted Pacifidlog. Since they had been there before, Lapras didn't have to swim May there. It was much faster when flying.

Flygon landed and May looked out towards the east. That was where she needed to go. "Thanks Flygon. You can return now." She recalled Flygon and released Lapras. "Okay Lapras I need you to take me to Ever Grande city."

"La."

May was just about to climb on when she heard someone yelling.

'WAAAAIT!!!! Champion-bound May!"

Now that really shocked May. "Gym Dude? What are you doing here?"

Gym Dude ran over to her and panted a little. He had almost missed her. "Well I've been traveling around a little and gathered info on trainers. I plan on writing a book on the best trainers in Hoenn."

"Are you saying you want me to be in your book?" May asked.

"No. Well... yes. But not right now. I came here about a month ago in hopes I'd catch you before you challenged the Elite 4."

(Why would he... oh!) "You have advice for me?" May asked.

Gym Dude smiled. "I have some info that you might find useful. The Elite 4 are the strongest trainers in all Hoenn. It's hard for trainers to find their way through Victory Road. Beating the Gym leaders are tough enough. But getting through Victory Road is very difficult. Many trainers become lost and refuse to leave until they reach the end. The few that manage to make it through end up getting pulverized by the Elite 4. I want to help you as best as I can so you have a shot."

"What can you tell me about them?" May asked.

"The best attack types for facing them is Electric, Fire, Fighting, Ice, Water and Ground. Sidney is a dark type user. Phoebe is a ghost type user. Glacia is an ice type user. Drake is a dragon type user. Try to counter them with types their pokemon are weak against. And the Champion.... he uses all dual type. It's hard to find weaknesses. I know he has at least one steel pokemon." Gym Dude said.

"Okay... Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia and Drake are the Elite 4. But you forgot to mention who the champion is." May said.

"Oh? I did? Sorry about that. His name is Steven."

"...WHAT?!!!! Did you just say Steven?!" May couldn't believe it!

"Yes. Why?"

Flashback

May walked in and saw a man with gray hair. But he wasn't as old as May thought. He looked like he was in his mid-30s.

(Maybe his hair is dyed.) "Hello there, you must be-"

That device you have there... It's a Pokenav." He pointed at the pokenav that she was holding. Steven was slightly surprised. "When trainers that have pokenavs battle, it keeps a record of how things went, I think." He then realized he wasn't being very polite. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Steven. I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there."

(So he IS Steven.) "My name's May, and I have a letter for you."

"Oh? A letter for me?" Steven asked.

"Yes, here you go." May got the letter out of her side bag and gave it to him.

"Okay, thank you. You went through all this trouble to deliver that. I need to thank you. Let me see... I'll give you this TM. It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing."

"It was" (Plenty) "no trouble at all. Thank you for the TM." May said.

Steven nodded and looked at Growlithe. Who was currently sniffing the ground. Steven smiled. "Your pokemon appear quite capable."

"You think so? How can you tell?" May asked.

"Instincts. And you are capable as well. If you keep training, you could even become the Champion of the pokemon league one day. That's what I think." Before May could say anything, Steven suddenly remembered something. "Now, I've got to hurry along. If my instincts are correct, we'll see each other again."

Steven quickly walked out.

Arcanine suddenly sniffed the ground. "Ar.... ar."

"You smell someone?" May asked.

Arcanine nodded and looked ahead. To May's surprise, Steven seemed to come out of no where and walked over.

(She looks familiar... oh yeah! It's that girl!) "Hi! You're that trainer I met in Dewford. Or rather, Granite cave. Uh... sorry. I remember that. But I forgot your name. Care to tell me what it is again?" Steven asked.

"Oh? Sure. It's May."

"Oh, okay, you're May. I'll remember it. It was very kind of you to give me that letter. Thanks. That was a quite some time ago. But I still appreciate it. May. In this vast world, there are many kinds of pokemon. They come in many types. Do you raise different types? Or do you raise only pokemon of a certain type? What do you think as a trainer?"

(Wow. So many questions.) "Well... I..." May started.

Steven noticed that he was doing that thing again. Every time he took interest in someone, he would ask a bunch of questions that were hard to answer or personal. (I should try not to scare people like that. Especially ones I hardly know.) "Sorry, it's not my place to ask, is it? The way you raise your pokemon isn't any of my business. Please forgive my rude behavior."

"Well I don't mind. You aren't being rude at all"

"You are very kind. A nice quality for a upcoming trainer. Well, anyway, I hope to see you again. Let me know if you need my help. I'll be glad to help. I'll be going now. Good bye, May."

"Bye Steven."

Steven left, and looked like he was going in the direction of Fortree.

May rubbed her head. She bumped into another invisible wall. "Ow..." Some laughter drew her attention. She looked to the side and saw Steven. (Steven?)

He held out his hand. May took it and he pulled her up. "Hahaha. Sorry for laughing. Anyway, hi May. It's been a while. Well, I suppose it was just yesterday."

"Hi, what are you doing just standing here?" May asked.

"I was just wandering around a little. I wanted to explore a bit before heading home." Steven answered.

May looked back at what she bumped into. It was very annoying to run into something you couldn't see.

Steven smiled. "There's something here that you can't see, right?"

"...Yes. Can you see it?" (Does he have some sort of weird power I'm not aware of?)

"Not this moment. Unless you count the shadow of both your reflections in the water." He took out a small machine. "Now, if I were to use this device on the invisible obstacle... No, no. Rather than describing it, I should just show you. That would be more fun. May, are your pokemon ready for battle?"

(Battle? Is it a pokemon? If that's the case-) "Yep, we're ready to go."

Steven was glad to hear that. And pointed the device at the invisible obstacle. "May, show me your true power as a trainer!"

After the battle...

"I see... Your battle style is intriguing. Your pokemon have obviously grown since I first met you in Dewford. I'd like you to have this Devon Scope. Who knows, there may be other concealed pokemon." Steven handed May the Devon Scope.

"Thanks Steven." (A stupid Kecleon is probably blocking the gym. Now that I have this, I can get through!)

Arcanine smiled as he sensed May's excitement. When May was happy, he was happy.

"May. I enjoy seeing pokemon and trainers who strive together. I think you're doing great. Well, let's meet again somewhere. Skarmory!" A steel bird pokemon flew down and grabbed his shoulders with its claws. "See you."

Skarmory quickly flew off carrying Steven away. May, Vibrava and Arcanine watched how fast Steven and his Skarmory disappeared in the distance.

They went in and the man inside was started and walked over. To May's surprise, she saw the man was-

"Steven?"

"May?"

(Arcanine must have smelled Steven. Wait. Is this his house?) "Um... do you live here?" May asked.

"Yes, this is my place. It's a little embarrassing how empty it is here." Steven said.

The only things there were his big table and a few rocks on display. And a small bookshelf and chair. Other than that, the house was pretty empty. The rocks on display looked familiar. May couldn't put her finger on it. She saw something like this a long time ago. But where?

"Oh, here, you should take this HM. It contains Dive. I've already taught my pokemon." Steven gave her the HM.

"So you had Dive. Thank you for giving this to me." May said.

"You are very welcome. By the way, you have the 6th badge now right? And you are going to get the 7th?" Steven asked.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Very nice. After you win the 7th badge you'll need just one more to qualify for the pokemon league challenge. Well, good luck in your gym battle." Steven said.

"Thanks. Well I should go now." May said.

"Okay, but I should let you know that I'm not at home very often. So this might be the last time we meet for a while. So take care."

They said their goodbyes and May left. Steven closed the door and was glad to see May. (Her pokemon are getting stronger. I can tell by the way her Arcanine looked. But at their current strength... they are not strong enough for the big leagues. Keep training May.)

Steven went over to look at his rock collection. It still seemed like there was room for improvement. (I should go find more rare stones before leaving again.) Steven thought.

Then she met him when Kyorge was awakened and tried to destroy Hoenn. May stopped it and Steven was thankful.

"Hi Steven." (What's he doing in front of the gym?) May thought.

(I knew she would come here. I'm glad.) "May, we owe it all to you. The sky above Sootopolis has returned to normal. For that, Wallace sends his thanks, too. And, that same Wallace is waiting for you inside. He's strong. But the way you are now, you should be on equal footing with him. Give it your best shot."

"Thanks, I will." May said.

"Good to hear. It's too bad I can't see the results. I have to leave. I'm sure it will be quite a while before we'll see each other again. But we will eventually. Or my name isn't Steven Stone."

(Wait... that sounds familiar... Stone... Stone...) "Your last name is Stone?" May asked.

"Yes. Is there something the matter?"

(Where have I heard that name before?) May wracked her brain for the answer. Where did she hear that last name... Where? Then it hit her! (Mr. Stone!) "Are you related to the Devon corporation's president?"

"Have I not mentioned it before? I thought I did when we met. President Stone is my father." Steven said.

(Wow.) "I had no idea."

"Yep it's true. The letter you gave me was a note from my father. And that Devon Scope I gave you came right from our company. You were the first person outside the corporation to have one of those."

(Well, he knew that I got my Pokenav from Devon right away. He had to have worked there to see that right off the bat.) "Well, now that you mention it, you do look like Mr. Stone..."

"The fact that I'm his son doesn't really matter though. I don't work for him. I have more important things to do. Like raising my pokemon and looking for rare rocks... Oh yes, I really should go now. Farewell May. We'll meet again." Steven said.

Before May could say a word, his Skarmory came and took of with him.

End of Flashback.

(...He was the champion and he didn't tell me...) That was pretty shocking to May.

"Something wrong, May?" Gym Dude asked.

May just shook her head and looked to the east again. "No. Just looks like I'll be having a great battle with a friend of mine."

"Well good luck! You'll be champ in no time!" Gym Dude left and May was about to get on Lapras when-

"Wait! May!"

(What is it now?) She turned back around and saw Gabby and Ty.

"I'm glad we caught you in time. We need a huge favor of you." Gabby said.

(A favor?) "If it's a battle I have to decline." May said.

Gabby smiled. "Nope. You are challenging the Elite 4 right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Please let us document your battles!" Gabby pleaded.

"Huh?"

"We want to make a special where the famous May that battled us before tries to become champion! The people who watched you before on tv would eat this up! Even if you fail our ratings would skyrocket! What do you say?"

May thought about it for a moment. Gabby was basically saying she wanted to follow May around and record her battles when she reached the Elite 4. "Well..." (If I fail, everyone would see. But if I win... they would all see me as Champion and who I am. Is it worth the risk? Hm... I guess it wouldn't hurt. Besides, all that training has to have paid off. I WILL win!) "Sure."

"Really? You'll do it?" Ty asked.

"Yes, but now we're wasting time. If you want to come hurry up and get on Lapras." May said.

Gabby was ecstatic. "Thank you May!" (Thank goodness she agreed. I already put out commercials.)

The three of them got on Lapras and she started to swim towards Ever Grande. Ty held onto the camera tight. One wrong move and it would go over in the water.

"I'll need to inform the station of the stats for the special. And I also need filler for when the battles start. You don't mind answering a few questions as we go right?" Gabby asked.

"...Sure. Why not?"

Gabby started asking her questions. "What city do you live in? How long have you been there?"

"I live in Littleroot town. I've only been there for a little under half a year."

"Where did you live before?"

"In Johto. That's all you need to know."

"Very well." Gabby kept asking questions and wrote down what May answered.

They eventually came across a huge waterfall. May took out the Pokenav. "Looks like we're here." She released Kyorge into the water. Kyorge roared in anger.

Gabby and Ty held onto each other in fear.

"What is that? It doesn't look happy." Ty said.

May answered him. "That's Kyorge. He's gonna help us get up this thing. Kyorge, use waterfall to get us up."

Kyorge snarled but did what she asked. Lapras started going up the waterfall with Kyorge's help. It didn't take long before they made it to the top.

"That's enough, you can return." May recalled Kyorge and Lapras swam over to the land.

May, Gabby and Ty jumped off. May recalled Lapras as well and they looked around. The place was filled with flowers. A pokemon center was off to the far side.

(This is beautiful.) May thought.

"So this is Ever Grande city. It looks so peaceful." Gabby said.

Passed the pokemon center was a huge cave. It was Victory Road. The path a trainer must go through to reach the Pokemon League. Where the Elite 4 waited.

"Lets go." May said.

The three of them walked in the cave. Light was limited, but they saw they had to go through a labyrinth. May sighed and started walking. Gabby and Ty followed and wondered if they would end up lost in this cave forever if things went wrong.

Meanwhile... in Littleroot town. Brendan was well and in good health. Today was the day he would visit May. (I've heard stories about the champion of Hoenn. I know a good strategy she could use to take him on one day.) He thought.

Brendan and Prof. Birch walked over to her house. They knocked and Ruby answered.

"Oh hi Brendan. Good to see you're doing well."

"Is May home?" Brendan asked.

"No, she's going to challenge the Elite 4 now." Ruby said.

"What?!" Birch didn't think May would try that so soon.

"Yes, I thought you two knew that already." Ruby said.

"No, we came to talk to her about the champion. Brendan has some good advice." Prof. Birch said.

"That's right." (And I wanted to visit. I haven't seen her in ages. But she's trying to become champ now?) "Dad... the champion. I know what pokemon he has. We have to tell May or there's a good chance she'll lose." Brendan said.

Birch agreed. "You're right. Let's see if we can try to catch her."

Brendan pulled out his bike and quickly peddled off.

"Wait! I have to get my bike! Wait son!" Prof. Birch quickly grabbed his own bike and went after Brendan.

"Well... this is interesting." Ruby said.

To be continued...

Preview: May travels through victory road. But she faces many challenges. And a few surprises. Next time... Chapter 41 Victory Road part 2

**A/N: The reason for the really long flashback was because of someone I know. They forgot Steven so I made that to remind them. Well, and because it would be too short without adding that part. ...Anyway, look for part 2 next week.** **It will have more action than this one.**


	48. Chapter 41 Victory Road part 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I wont be able to update next week though. I'm working on chapter 43 so you've gotten too close to where I am. I'm sorry that I'm making you wait so long. I'll upload chapter 42 up sometime in August. Hopefully by then I'll have finished more chapters. I know how it feels to wait for a story to be updated so I will keep at it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. However, I do own a particular story. I don't just write fanfiction.**

Chapter 41 Victory Road part 2

The road to victory would be challenging. But May was up for the challenge. She'd been wanting this for a long time. May, Gabby and Ty walked through the labyrinth. There were a lot of powerful pokemon and trainers in here. May had to battle a few of them.

"Wow, these guys are tough." She said.

Gabby looked over at May. "It's only to be expected. All the trainers here... except for Ty and I, have collected all the badges. But Victory Road is very tough to get through. Some trainers either get lost, are defeated by wild pokemon or trainers and must leave. The few that actually make it through-"

"Get beaten to a pulp by the Elite 4. Yes, I know that." May finished.

Gabby smiled and was getting very excited. "You're strong though. I believe you'll get through Victory Road. And if you do lose to one of the Elite 4, it'll still make good tv. Seeing the trainer that battled on 'In Search of Trainers' three times made you known to the people of Hoenn. Most trainers are forgotten since they usually are on the show once. Either way, I'm sure you'll be famous after this."

May didn't answer. She was starting to wish she had Arcanine out with her. But there was some water around the area. She doubted he would like it. The three of them made it to a lower level of the cave. It was filled with rocks. A lot of them.

"That's a lot of rocks in our way. How are we going to get passed them?" Ty asked.

"Don't worry about it." May released Miltank. "Miltank, it's time to go Karate cow."

"Moo!" Miltank got to work on clearing a path. It wasn't easy. She started crushing the smaller rocks, but the big ones had to be shoved aside.

Gabby didn't like the placement. "No! You'll trap us if you move that rock over there. It needs to go..."

May and Ty sat down. It would take a while for Miltank to clear the way. Especially with Gabby nagging her. May sighed a little.

Ty heard her and thought she sounded a little sad. "Are you worried about your upcoming battles?"

"No, I just thought of a good friend of mine. I didn't tell him I was leaving. And I haven't even seen him in at least four months." May answered..

"I see... do you like him?" Ty asked.

" ...Yeah."

"I understand why that would make you sad. But why haven't you seen him in so long?"

(Might as well tell him.) "He was hurt because of me. I can't stand to see him injured like that. It hurts me... I feel bad about not visiting him. But I just couldn't bring myself to after I saw him like that. It bothers me that I haven't seen him in so long too. I can't win." May looked down as she admitted that. She really did miss him but...

"It's better if you see him. Even if you feel guilty about what happened. The feeling will go away once you see him a few times. Staying away would only make you more miserable."

May looked back up at Ty. "Ty, how do you know if that would work?"

"Because I'm in love with Gabby."

Now THAT shocked May. "What?!"

"Yes, I love her. But she doesn't return my feelings." Ty said with a small smile.

"Oh... well you don't seem too sad about that."

"How can I be sad when I'm with the one I love? I always hope that one day she'll return my feelings. But right now... as long as I'm with her I'm happy. That's how I know."

(As long as you're with the one you care for...) May started to think about that.

Gabby suddenly shouted, "We're through! Good work Miltank!"

Miltank used all her self control to not attack Gabby. Gabby was so bossy! May and Ty ran to catch op with Gabby and Miltank. The path was a long one. They eventually made it to a new part of the cave. To continue you'd have to go in some water.

(Rocks you have to crush or move, a winding maze, very little light, trainers that constantly battle you, and having to cross water. Man... this really is a test of endurance.) "Lapras, we need your help again."

Lapras was released in the water and they all climbed on. Miltank sat next to May. Lapras started to cross the water. May looked around and saw a waterfall. Lapras was just about to reach the end when-

"Wait. Lets go up that waterfall instead." May said.

"Why go up there?" Gabby asked.

"Because most people would ignore it."

"...Brilliant! I knew we were on to someone special when we first met."

May laughed nervously at that comment. This entire journey she'd been given complements like that. And she still wasn't used to it. Lapras arrived at the waterfall. May released Kyorge into the water. "I need your help up this waterfall too."

Kyorge didn't look too happy but he took Lapras up. May had him return once they made it to the top. There was a small plot of land with a trainer.

The trainer spotted them. His name is Vito. "Hello there! I see you thought of coming up here as well."

"Yes, looks like this might be the path that leads to the Pokemon League." May said.

Vito laughed and walked closer to the water. "The path you were on would have led you there too. I found out that the paths overlap from here. But this way is faster and is less of a maze."

Well that was good news. May didn't want to get more lost than she was. "Really? Well thanks for the advice. My name is May Sapphire. Can you tell me yours?"

"No problem at all. My name is Vito Winstrate."

(Winstrate.... that name sounds familiar.... oh! The Winstrate family! I battled them before!) "I see. Well I've met your family. I battled Victor, Victoria, Vicky and Vivi. They were very nice and invited me to have dinner with them." It was amazing that she remembered. That was one of the few things she remembered from that day. Though no one could blame her for not remembering much since she was unconscious around that time. Ah... good times...

"So you battled my family? Well did you win?" Vito asked.

"Yes I did. And I heard that there was another family member that was a strong trainer. And that he was probably about to challenge the Elite 4."

Vito sighed. "That's my family all right. That comment was premature. But I will become champion soon. But before that... I must avenge my family's loss."

"What?" (He was being so polite before!)

"Nothing personal. You want to become champion as well, right? We both have all the badges. It was inevitable that we would fight. Who is worthy of becoming champion? If you lose here you are obviously not ready." Vito said.

"Well... when you put it that way, I have no choice but to accept." She took out a pokeball and Vito did the same.

"I trained together with my whole family, every one of us! I'm not losing to anyone!"

May released Arcanine while Vito released a Swellow.

"Use Flamethrower."

Arcanine took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful flamethrower. Swellow was instantly KO'd.

Vito recalled his Swellow. "You're good. Now go Kadabra!"

Vito's Kadabra emerged.

(A psychic pokemon. A dark attack will be super-effective.) "Arcanine, use Crunch."

(What the- a dark attack from a fire pokemon?!) Vito thought in surprise.

Arcanine leapt forward and bit Kadabra hard. Kadabra stumbled back and fell over in defeat. Vito recalled Kadabra.

"That's enough, Arcanine. You did well." Arcanine nodded and she released Flygon at the same time Vito let out his Manetric. The electric dog growled at Flygon. But Flygon wasn't intimidated.

"Earthquake." May told Flygon.

Flygon flew up, then stomped his feet on the ground hard. The entire plot of land shook from the force. Fissures formed and Manetric was caught up in the attack. Manetric was defeated.

"You're pretty fast. None of my pokemon have had a chance to attack. You've raised yours to a high level. I only have Shiftry left." Vito recalled Manetric and May thanked Flygon before recalling him as well. Shiftry was let out. "Hurry up and let your pokemon out."

"I'm sitting on her." May pointed below her.

"That Lapras? But Grass pokemon beat water pokemon." Vito said.

"You should know that it depends on what moves they have. And how fast they are."

"Wha- Shiftry use-"

"Ice Beam."

Lapras shot a powerful Ice Beam before Vito could say an attack. The super-effective move easily beat the enemy pokemon.

Vito recalled Shiftry. The battle was over. "Better than my family?! Is that possible?!"

"Good work Lapras. That was pretty fast."

Lapras looked behind her and smiled. "La."

Vito was disappointed in himself. He was so sure he would win. "I was better than everyone in my family. I've never lost before... I've lost confidence... Maybe I'll go home..."

"Vito..." (What can I say? By beating him so bad I bet he is positive that he can't beat the Elite 4 and champion.)

"It's okay. You won with speed and power. That is a good combination. Be sure to use it once you get out of here and to the Pokemon League."

"I will. And it'll do you good to come home. I'm sure your family misses you." May said.

"Yeah... well good luck. I hope you do become Champion. Then one day I'll be back to challenge you for the title!"

May thanked him again and Lapras started swimming again. She kept swimming until they reached another waterfall. They looked down.

"Looks like there's an opening down there by that wall." Ty said.

"Oh, I see it. It's on that small plot of land. Are we going down there?" Gabby asked.

May nodded. "We have to if we want to get through Victory Road. Lapras, lets go."

Lapras nodded and swam towards it. They all screamed as they went down the waterfall and landed with a huge splash.

Gabby looked over at Ty in concern. "Ty!"

Ty started, "I'm o-"

"Is the camera okay?"

Ty sighed and nodded.

"I'm glad. It would be a disaster if it got wet. ...Is everyone okay?" Gabby asked.

(Nice to see we're second to the camera.) "I'm fine." May said.

"Millo."

"La."

"I'm okay." Ty answered.

Lapras took them over to the land. They got off and May had Lapras return. They went through the opening in the wall and made it to another part of the cave. The path twisted but there didn't seem to be any more obstacles.

May had Arcanine come out again since there wasn't any more water. (We've gone pretty far in here. I wonder how long we've been here and if we're close to the end.) The group walked further and then saw an opening with light coming out of it. "Is that the way out?"

"Whoa! Looks like you've made it through Victory Road! Now the real challenge can begin!" Gabby exclaimed.

Before they could exit, they heard a voice.

"Hi! May! I bet you're surprised to see me here!"

May turned around in surprise. "Wally? Whoa it's been a while since I saw you."

"Yep, I made it all the way here, and it's all thanks to you! May, losing to you that time made me stronger! But I'm not going to lose anymore! I'm going to win! For the pokemon who gave me courage and strength! I challenge you!" Wally held out a pokeball.

May smiled. (He seems different from before. And if he's here that means that he must have gotten all of the badges. He must be pretty good now.) "I accept. Let's see who gets the chance to take on the Elite 4."

"Okay... Here I come!" Wally had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He would finally prove that he was a great trainer!

Wally released an Altaria and May let Flygon out. Both dragons rushed at each other and the battle began.

"Dragon dance." Altaria powered up and flew circles around Flygon. Flygon had to stop and try to locate Altaria. But that other dragon moved to fast. "Now use Dragon breath!"

"Dragon Claw."

Altaria stopped to fire off the attack. Flygon flew up and barely avoided getting hit. His body was surrounded by flames and his claws extended. Altaria realized that stopping was a mistake too late and was hit with Dragon Claw. Altaria hit the ground and Flygon safely landed.

Wally recalled his pokemon. "That was my mistake. But I'm not done yet. Next up is Roselia."

"Then I'll have Arcanine fight." (I wont go easy on him. He's my friend but, if he wins then I wont be able to become champion.)

Flygon stepped back and Arcanine walked up. Roselia was let out.

"Toxic!" Roselia ran towards Arcanine.

(Wally is a lot more confident. He actually knows what he's doing.) Arcanine jumped out of the way and avoided being poisoned. (He's good. And he obviously beat Dad. I wonder why Dad didn't mention that.) "Flamethrower."

Roselia tried to avoid the flames, but Arcanine was too fast. Roselia fell in defeat and was recalled.

"Wow, your pokemon keep knocking mine out in one hit. Can you keep that up?"

"I can. We've trained extra hard. I want to become champion. I wont let you stop me."

"Same here. Now I choose Delcatty." Wally said as he released his pokemon.

The cat pokemon came out and looked into Arcanine's eyes. He tilted his head in confusion. Was Delcatty trying to intimidate him? Well it took more than a cat to scare him. Suddenly Delcatty winked. Arcanine paused for a moment. Was she... flirting with him. The strange thing was that it was working. Delcatty was starting to look very pretty...

"Arcanine? ...Arcanine!" He wasn't really listening to May's calls. Even Flygon looked like he was developing a crush. (Oh great. They're developing a crush because of her ability.) "Return. Miltank, you're up."

"Moo!" Miltank took a battle stance.

"Aww..." Wally said with a little disappointment.

"Yep, that wont work on Miltank. Strength."

Miltank ran forward and shoved Delcatty as hard as possible. The female cat rolled a few times before coming to a stop. Yep, she was done. Wally recalled her.

"Good work Miltank."

Miltank smiled. "Millo." Next, Wally sent out his Magneton. "That's enough Miltank. Flygon, you're up."

(May's strength surprises me. She barely started her journey before mine and she is still this good. Wait no...) Wally started to think.

"Earthquake."

Flygon flew up and then slammed down to the ground to unleash a powerful earthquake.

(She's better.) Magneton was instantly KO'd. Wally recalled Magneton. "Well it's up to you buddy. You can do it." He released the first pokemon he caught with May's help. His Ralts had evolved twice and became Gardevoir.

May couldn't help but smile again. "Arcanine will finish this."

Arcanine was released again and his infatuation was gone. He and Gardevoir stared at each other. The last time they met, they were a Ralts and Growlithe. There were a lot of differences from them.

"Flamethrower."

"Psychic."

Flamethrower hit first. Gardevoir tried to block the rough attack with her arms. She wouldn't give up! In the middle of the attack she hit Arcanine with a psychic blast. Arcanine was knocked to the ground. He wasn't expecting his attack to be interrupted like that. Plus, that was a very strong hit.

May was really worried about that. "Arcanine hurry and get up!"

Gardevoir was already walking towards Arcanine and her eyes were glowing. That meant that she was about to use psychic again. May wasn't sure if he could take another hit like that.

"Quickly hit him again!" Wally shouted.

Arcanine stood up and Gardevoir was right in front of him.

"Extreme Speed." May told him.

Arcanine disappeared and Gardevoir wasn't sure where to aim her attack. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground and Arcanine appeared again. Gardevoir slowly tried getting up.

"Finish her with Crunch."

Gardevoir didn't stand a chance. Arcanine clamped his teeth down and she was knocked out. They had won!

Wally recalled his last pokemon. He shook May's hand. "Wow! May, you are strong, after all!"

"Excellent battle! Now I wish we filmed that." Gabby said.

"It's okay. We'll see an even better battle soon." Ty told her.

(Oh yeah, I forgot they were there for a moment.) "That was a good battle. I thought you were going to knock Arcanine out for a minute there. You've grown up Wally. I'm impressed." May said.

Somehow, Wally was happy. "Thanks. I couldn't beat you today, May, but one of these days, I'll catch up to you! Lets battle again one day!"

"Sure. I look forward to that day."

Wally started walking away and May looked at the exit. She had finally made it. And she was going to do whatever it took to become Champion. She recalled all of her pokemon and stepped outside. May, Gabby and Ty wound up in a beautiful flower garden. The sky was clear and they could clearly see the pokemon league headquarters. She could heal her pokemon there.

"It's a beautiful day to become champion."

Preview: May finally makes it to the Pokemon League. The first battle is about to start! Is it possible to win in the dark? Next time... Chapter 42 Sidney


	49. Chapter 42 Sidney

**A/N: Uh... yeah I'm still working on chapter 43. Sadly, I will not be able to tell you when I can update now. But whenever I finish a new chapter I'll put it up right away. Oh and I was inspired to work extra hard on these battle scenes from one review. I'll say which person at chapter 46. ...Whenever I get around to that hahah....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 42 Sidney

Way over in Littleroot... Lady knocked on the Sapphire home. Norman opened the door for her.

"Did you see the commercials?" She asked.

"How could I not? They've been broadcasting it on a lot of channels for the past hour." He let her inside and Ruby barely noticed. Her eyes were glued to the television.

"It has to be May right?" Lady asked.

After May got through Victory Road, Gabby and Ty informed their boss and now commercials for a special 'In Search of Trainers' were appearing.

Hello people of Hoenn! This is Gabby here! Soon we'll be showing you a trainer fighting live for the title of Champion! Great battles lie ahead. Call all your friends to watch! You wont want to miss this!

There was a timer at the bottom of the television screen. Only 10 more minutes before the live broadcast started.

Back in Ever Grande... May stood inside the building and sighed. She had already healed her pokemon and was ready to take on the Elite 4.

But Gabby kept telling her to wait. "Please be patient."

"But I've been waiting an hour." May said.

"But we have to advertise a lot. This is so sudden that no one would watch if we just started now. Just a little longer May."

"I need to set up the camera just right as well." Ty said.

"Fine." (I'm so nervous! Just standing here thinking about this is driving me crazy!) "How much longer?" May asked.

"5 minutes." Ty answered as he continued to work with the camera.

(This is going to be the longest 5 minutes of my life.) May thought.

After what seemed like 5 hours, the time had finally come. May was relieved and turned to face the door. Two men blocked the way. She was about to talk to them when she suddenly heard Gabby. The camera was on and it was show time!

Thank you for waiting. As you can see, this trainer stands behind me ready to take on this challenge. Does she look familiar? Yes that's right! It's May Sapphire! She's been on our show three times. She's beaten Ty and I easily. Now will this fan favorite beat the toughest trainers in Hoenn? Stay tuned to find out!

(Since when am I a fan favorite? Oh well...) "Excuse me. I've come to challenge the Elite 4 and Champion."

One of the guards spoke in a deep voice. "Beyond this point, only those trainers that have collected all the Gym Badges are permitted to enter. Trainer, let us confirm that you have all the Gym Badges."

May took out her badges and the guards closely examined them. The nodded to each other and then moved aside to allow her room.

"Trainer! Believe in yourself and your pokemon, and go forth!" Both guards shouted.

May started to walk through the door. Gabby and Ty tried to follow, but were stopped.

"Only trainers that have collected-"

"We have special permission." Gabby flashed a document in front of them. It had the stamp of approval from the pokemon league headquarters. Her boss had arranged that a couple of months ago.

"Fine. Then you may enter."

May walked in the next room. She ended up in a room that only had a bridge. She looked down and could only see darkness. (It would be a very bad thing if I fell off this thing.)

She looked ahead and saw a door with a flashing red light at the end. May went across and stared at the light for a few seconds. The door didn't have a doorknob.

(How does this open? Maybe if I...) She touched the light. It suddenly turned green and the door slid to the side. "...Well that's interesting." (I wish the door to my room opened like this.)

She walked in and was followed by Gabby and Ty. The room was dark. There were only a few rays of light coming from the ceiling. But May could see two things clearly. A pool of water and a man standing on the other side.

May walked up to him. "My name is May Sapphire. I challenge you."

The man smiled and held out a pokeball. "Welcome, challenger! I'm Sidney of the Elite Four. I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. That's good! Looking real good!"

May took out a pokeball. "Okay, okay lets get started already."

"You sure are eager to hurry and lose. All right! You and me, let's enjoy a battle that can only be staged here in the Pokemon League!" Sidney shouted.

They tossed the pokeballs at the same time. Flygon and Mightyena appeared on the battlefield. Mightyena growled loudly and gave Flygon an evil look. Flygon took at step back and Mightyena leapt and sunk his fangs in Flygon's shoulder.

(What?! He attacked already without being told?!) May thought in surprise.

Flygon tried to pull Mightyena off with his claws, but he was having trouble. He winced as Mightyena bit harder.

"Flygon! Shake him off by flying!" May shouted.

Flygon quickly flapped his wings and was up in the air. He shook Mightyena off after a few seconds and kept his distance. He wasn't expecting to be attacked right away. This was different from other battles he's been in.

May sighed. (I'm glad he's okay. Now its our time to attack!) "Go attack Mightyena."

Flygon nodded and quickly flew down towards his opponent.

"Take Down." Sidney commanded.

Mightyena rushed forward. Both pokemon hit each other head on and were pushed back. Mightyena dug his claws in the ground to stop from sliding too far away. Flygon managed to stop himself by doing to the same.

"Earthquake." May said.

"Get closer to Flygon."

Flygon flew up and then crashed down to the ground. Mightyena yelped as the attack hit him. Fissures formed and Mightyena nearly fell in one. Mightyena breathed heavily. That was a devastating hit.

(Good he's almost down.) "Earthquake again."

(Almost time.) Sidney thought.

Flygon flew up and then was about to hit the ground.

"Now! Sand attack!"

Mightyena kicked sand at Flygon at the last second. Flygon couldn't see for a moment and then hit the ground. The ground shook... but the fissures were headed in the wrong direction.

"Wah!" May jumped to the side to avoid falling in one of the fissures that formed. Flygon saw what he did and ran over to her in concern. May smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

Flygon was relieved. He certainly didn't want to hurt May.

"Have you forgotten we are in the middle of a battle? Mightyena Crunch!"

Mightyena bit Flygon's tail really hard. Flygon looked behind him and grew angry. That pokemon was the reason why he almost hurt May!

"Use Earthquake again."

Flygon nodded and shook Mightyena off with one swing from his tail. Then he flew up.

"Mightyena! Take Down!"

Mightyena ran forward and then jumped up to intercept Flygon. Flygon twisted around and whacked Mightyena with his tail. The hyena pokemon hit the ground hard. Mightyena slowly tried to get up but Flygon followed up with another Earthquake. Mightyena didn't stand a chance. He howled in pain before he fainted.

Sidney recalled his pokemon. "Nice work, May. But that was only my first pokemon."

May looked at Flygon. He looked very tired. (That battle must have taken a lot out of him.) "Flygon you did well. It's time for you to rest now."

Flygon nodded and returned to his pokeball.

"It's time for Cacturne." Sidney released his pokemon.

"In that case... I'm going with Arcanine." Arcanine was released from his pokeball.

"Ar!"

"Trying to gain a type advantage to win the battle quickly. Hmm... did I shake you up already with the earlier battle?" Sidney asked.

"I'm just not taking any chances. Now Flamethrower!"

"Leech seed."

Cacturne jumped out of the way and then showered Arcanine with leech seeds. Arcanine could feel his strength slowly being dragged out of him. But this was just the beginning! He had plenty of energy left. He used another flamethrower and this one hit Cacturne full on. Cacturne was pushed back but he was still standing.

"Now Faint Attack."

Cacturne vanished in the darkness. It was already difficult to see anything in this room. So it was impossible to find Cacturne when he used that move. Arcanine looked from side to side. He couldn't even smell Cacturne anymore. It was as if he left the room.

May didn't like this. (Drat. If its like Flygon's attack then-)

Arcanine was suddenly hit from behind. He yelped for a moment before turning to face his opponent.

(There he is!) "Finish him off!"

Arcanine used another flamethrower. This time Cacturne fell in defeat.

"Good job, Arcanine."

Arcanine was glad he won. But then he flinched as the leech seeds sucked more energy out of him. May was worried and thought about recalling him to make the seeds fall off.

Sidney had Cacturne return. "Now I choose Shiftry. Fake out."

May didn't have a chance to even think. The second Shiftry came out of his pokeball, he smacked Arcanine with a leaf fan. Arcanine flinched from the sudden attack. And then more energy was taken from him.

(Another grass pokemon. Arcanine has the type advantage but...) May started to think.

"Ar!"

That snapped May out of her thoughts. "You still want to battle?"

Arcanine nodded.

"Okay then attack."

Arcanine charged and planned on using flamethrower again. Shiftry didn't seem worried at all. Arcanine tried not to think about that and blew a strong blast of fire at Shiftry.

"Double Team." Sidney ordered.

Shiftry seemed to split into three. The attack hit a copy and left Shiftry unharmed. Then all three continued to split until there were ten. Arcanine wildly shot flamethrowers at them but couldn't find the real one. Arcanine flinched again when the leech seeds zapped him again.

May wasn't sure what to do. (This is bad. How can we find the real one? Though he hasn't attacked yet. Why... oh! He's stalling! Sidney purposely brought out Shiftry because he knew I'd keep Arcanine in the battle! So he's just avoiding being attacked. He wants the leech seeds to knock Arcanine out!)

And Arcanine really did look like he was struggling. But even if she switched pokemon, it would still take a long time to find the real Shiftry. Let alone beat him.

(By the look of it, Shiftry can't take more than one fire attack. So... its difficult for me to do this but, I'll let Arcanine continue.) "Save your flamethrower. Try to find the real one by using Extreme Speed."

Arcanine nodded and rushed through most of them before one jumped behind him and hit him. Arcanine hit the ground and looked at the one that hit him. That had to be the real one! He prepared another flamethrower when Shiftry made a strange pose. Then it was as if some strange power came over him.

...(Uh oh. Was that swagger?) May wondered.

Arcanine suddenly became very angry and confused. He jumped up and rammed his head against a wall. May was sure Arcanine was going to have a headache later.

"Now your pokemon is confused and hurting himself. That along with having a hard time finding Shiftry and having his strength drained is really affecting him. It wont be long before he's knocked out. If I were you, I would switch to a different pokemon." Sidney advised.

"No."

"No?"

"He can do this. And I know he wants to finish his battle."

She reached in her bag and brought out a Yellow Flue. May started playing a tune and then Arcanine turned towards the many Shiftrys. "Arcanine isn't confused anymore. Your goal was to keep Shiftry away from Arcanine and wait for him to get knocked out. So now I know where Shiftry is. Arcanine! Aim for the one furthest from you!"

Arcanine leapt forward and prepared to strike the Shiftry way in the back.

"Extrasensory."

Shiftry hit Arcanine with a psychic blast. Arcanine was forced to stop, but he could still attack! He used Flamethrower and Shiftry's attack psychic attack was cut off as he was engulfed by flames. Arcanine stopped after a moment. Yep, Shiftry was out. May recalled Arcanine immediately and the leech seeds fell off.

Sidney recalled Shiftry as well. "You're doing well. Lets see if you can keep it up." He released a Sharpedo into the water.

(In that case...) May released Lapras in the water as well.

Sidney carefully thought about the situation. (There's a chance this Lapras knows an electric attack so I better make this fast.) "Crunch."

Sharpedo quickly swam towards Lapras.

"Thunderbolt."

Thanks to the water surrounding Lapras it would instantly hit Sharpedo. However... Sharpedo jumped out of the water before Lapras unleashed her attack. The water flashed for a moment. Sharpedo latched onto the side of her neck. Lapras ignored the pain and tried to shake Sharpedo off. Sharpedo only bit harder.

" Try Thunderbolt again."

Sharpedo let go right away and the attack missed him again before he dove under the water. Lapras prepared another Thunderbolt, but Sharpedo just jumped out of the water and bit her again.

(He keeps avoiding getting hit by jumping away. And every time Lapras tries to zap him in the water he evades and attacks. So...) "Lapras, try to zap him again!"

Sharpedo let go, jumped back and evaded the jolt before falling back in the water.

"Again."

Lapras tried attacking again but Sharpedo jumped out again. The reason why Sharpedo wasn't hit when he was in the air was because the water conducted the electricity. However...

"Ice beam on the water!"

Lapras used ice beam and the water turned to ice just before Sharpedo bit her again.

"Well played." Sidney commented.

Lapras charged up for another Thunderbolt. Sharpedo let go and hit the ice. With nowhere to go, Sharpedo was a sitting Psyduck. Lapras suddenly zapped Sharpedo with all her might. Sharpedo fell on his side. Yep, Sharpedo was out.

Sidney recalled Sharpedo. "Well you beat Sharpedo. But how will you do against my last pokemon?"

The second he said that, Arcanine popped out of his pokeball. "Ar!"

"Arcanine? What are you doing?"

Arcanine looked at her and then at Sidney.

"You want to battle again?"Arcanine nodded. "But you already took down two of his pokemon. You haven't recovered yet." May said.

Arcanine looked back at her. Now that those stupid seeds weren't draining his health he could continue. This battle... was his. He wanted to be the one who finished off Sidney's team. "Ar... Ar...."

"...Okay fine. I'll let you finish this battle. Lapras, you did well. Return." Lapras was recalled and May awaited Sidney's final pokemon.

"Your Arcanine sure has a lot of spirit. Too bad Absol does too." He released his Absol.

Both pokemon leapt at each other. Arcanine latched his teeth on Absol's leg, but Absol just knocked him away with his horn. Arcanine was forced to let go.

"Sword dance." A power surrounded Absol and took the shape of swords. But doing this little power-up left Absol wide open.

"Flamethrower."

Arcanine blew out a powerful blast of fire that consumed Absol.

(There that should do it.) May thought.

When the fire died down, Absol was still standing.

"Ar?"

(What? That should have knocked him out!) May thought.

Sidney smiled. "Surprised? Absol refuses to go down easily. Now slash at Arcanine!"

Absol rushed at Arcanine. Poor Arcanine was running out of steam. He was already tired from the other battles. Now the pressure was really on and it was getting to him. He tried to avoid getting slashed by Absol's claws, but he moved a little too late.

Absol got in a good critical hit. Arcanine was knocked over and rolled to the side. But Absol wasn't done yet. Arcanine barely managed to get up in time to see Absol about to swipe at him again. He jumped back just in time.

Absol wouldn't give up though and kept attacking. Which forced Arcanine to keep jumping back to avoid getting hit. Arcanine knew that one more critical hit would knock him out.

(What should I do? Another flamethrower or....? Huh?) May noticed that Arcanine was being pushed back towards the water. "Arcanine! The water!"

Arcanine looked behind him and saw that he was dangerously close to the water. But looking back left him vulnerable. Absol slashed at him once more and that made Arcanine fall in the deep water.

"Arcanine! Arcanine!" May called.

"Well I guess he's KO'd. I can have Absol drag him out of there if you want." Sidney said.

"....Extreme Speed!" May shouted.

The water suddenly splashed and drops of it went everywhere. Absol cried out in pain. Then Arcanine appeared behind him and started shaking off some of the water. Using Extreme Speed to propel himself out of the water and attack Absol was exhilarating.

Absol turned to face Arcanine. They stared each other down for a few moments before Absol collapsed. May had won!

"We won?"

Sidney nodded and recalled Absol.

In Little Root town...

"May did it!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

Norman was just as happy. "Yeah that's my daughter!"

"Wow she did really well. And lets not forget Flygon, Arcanine and Lapras as well." Lady said.

"Of course. They all beat Sidney together." Ruby said.

"But that is just the first of the Elite 4. She still has a lot of battles ahead." Norman reminded them.

Back in Ever Grande...

May ran over and hugged Arcanine. "You did it. I'm so proud of you."

Arcanine smiled. "Ar."

Sidney walked over to them. "Well, how do you like that? I lost! Eh, it was fun so it doesn't matter. Well, listen to what this loser has to say. You've got what it takes to go far. Now, go on to the next room and enjoy your next battle!"

"Thanks, I will. Anyway..." She released Miltank from her pokeball.

"Millo?"

"Hey Miltank. Can you heal Flygon, Lapras and Arcanine?" May asked.

Miltank nodded and set to work. Gabby turned toward the camera.

Wow! What a fantastic battle! May has won the first battle! Will she be able to win against the next of the Elite 4? Will she gain the title of Champion? Stay tuned to find out!

Preview: Next up is the battle against Phoebe. And May makes a rookie mistake. The difference between Johto and Hoenn pokemon is greater than she thought. Next time... Chapter 43 Phoebe.


	50. Chapter 43 Phoebe

**A/N: Wow I had a lot of computer issues and that slowed down this update. It was almost done in November when my computer went crazy. I'm so glad I was able to back this up. Well since I've kept everyone waiting I decided to cut this short. …That and I couldn't think of how to expand it. Since this chapter isn't my best I wont give out credit yet to what inspired me.**

**By the way, I have a new poll up. I already have the rest of this story planned out but your votes might make me change it a little. I'll try to make this something my dear patient readers want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

Chapter 43 Phoebe

Wasn't that battle exciting?! Now as we wait for May to finish healing her pokemon we'll give you a little trivia. May Sapphire was born and raised in the Johto region. Earlier this year she moved to Hoenn because her father wanted to be the Gym Leader of Petalburg. It wasn't long before she decided to go on her pokemon journey. But it wasn't too hard at first since she completed the pokemon trainer school in Johto. Her teacher Earl, must be very proud of her accomplishments.

May gave Miltank a potion after healing the others. She tried to not pay attention as Gabby kept talking about her to everyone in Hoenn. It was a little embarrassing. (I wonder who is watching this.)

In Lavaridge town...

"Hey…" Flannery walked to the front of her gym. She had been informed that a trainer wanted to battle her. The trainer was taking forever to make his way through the maze. Flannery grew bored so she went to look for him. Only to find the trainer and a few gym trainers staring at the tv.

One of her Gym trainers tried to explain. "Oh! Gym Leader Flannery! I was just about to tell you that there was a-"

"I've been waiting to battle for hours because you all wanted to watch tv?!" Flannery yelled.

"Well you see... Gym Leader Wattson called and told us to turn to this channel and tell you to watch."

Flannery sighed and looked at the tv. "I hope the old man has a good reason to distract my trainers... whoa its May! Move over! I want to see this better!" All of the trainers gave her room and she sat down. Flannery turned to the trainer. "Can we battle tomorrow?"

The trainer nodded. Seeing someone take on the Elite 4 was way more interesting.

Back in Ever Grande... May had recalled all her pokemon. They were all healed and ready for the next battle. May walked towards the door that led to the next room. To her surprise, it opened just as she walked in front of it.

She walked into the next room. Gabby and Ty followed her but she wasn't really paying attention to them. The room was the same as the one before she battled Sidney. (Oh look, another bridge and a bottomless pit of death. ...Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but I don't see the bottom!)

May started to cross the bridge and saw more flashing lights. Why are they flashing? Who knows? May made it across and saw another door with a flashing red light. She touched it and the light went green just like the other one did. The door opened and she walked in. The room wasn't what May had hoped for.

(I wish this room wasn't dark like the last one. But I guess it is a little different.) May thought.

It wasn't as dark as the one before. It didn't have water either. But it had an eerie fog and some holes in the floor. In the center of the room was a woman with...

(Giant flowers in her hair? What kind of serious trainer would put giant flowers in their hair!) It was a little comical but May didn't let her guard down. This woman had to have a lot of skill to be a member of the Elite 4. May walked up to her. "My name is May Sapphire. I challenge you."

The woman smiled and held out two pokeballs. "Ahahaha! I'm Phoebe of the Elite four! And I would like to have a double battle."

"That's fine with me." May already picked out two pokeballs.

"Good! Then I accept your challenge. I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained, I gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type pokemon. Yes, the bond I developed with my pokemon is extremely tight. So, come on, just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my pokemon!" Phoebe ranted.

Phoebe and May threw the pokeballs. Four pokemon appeared. Two Dusclops and Miltank and Grumpig. Miltank smiled at Grumpig, but he just rolled his eyes. There was no time for her silliness.

"Meet Dusk and Clops. Attack!" Phoebe comanded.

Dusk used Confuse Ray on Miltank. Grumpig stepped in the way and twirled around with his Own Tempo. Confuse Ray was rendered useless.

(Perfect. Now time to use a super-effective move.) "Grumpig, use Psychic."

Grumpig's eyes glowed for a moment before he released a psychic blast on Dusk. The Dusclops was blasted back but seemed to be okay.

May was shocked. (What? How is he still standing? He's a ghost pokemon. Psychic attacks should be super-effective. That's what I leaned in Earl's class!)

"You look a little confused. Were you expecting that to critically injure my pokemon? You must come from Johto. Things are different in Hoenn." Phoebe said.

(Drat! That means Grumpig is the only one in danger of a super-effective hit.) May thought.

Clops used this moment of confusion to his advantage. He used Shadow Ball on Grumpig. Grumpig was caught off guard and the Shadow Ball plowed into him. Miltank rushed over to him as he hit the ground.

"Confuse Ray wont work so use Future Sight." Phoebe told Dusk.

Dusk did as she asked and prepared the attack. Grumpig got up and tried to hit Clops with Psychic. Clops evaded it and slammed into the ground, making an earthquake. Dusk floated up for a few moments to escape it, but Miltank and Grumpig weren't so lucky.

May's pokemon were caught up in it as fissures formed. Grumpig barely managed to get up before Dusk Shadow Punched him back down. Grumpig wasn't sure if he could take another hit. Clops charged up a Shadow Ball and shot it at him.

Miltank jumped in the way and negated the attack. One nice thing about being a Normal type pokemon was that Ghost type attacks didn't cause damage. But Miltank didn't have any attacks that could hard Ghost pokemon. She used Milk Drink on herself to heal all of her injuries. Miltank looked behind her and saw Grumpig stand up. She decided that she would protect them. Grumpig smiled and was up for some real teamwork. His annoyance earlier was forgotten.

(Maybe it'll be okay. Miltank will protect him.) "Hurry and attack." May told Grumpig.

Grumpig nodded and bounced above Miltank before using Psychic on Clops. Clops was knocked back, but Dusk was about to use Shadow Punch as Grumpig was landing. Miltank stepped in the way but was suddenly hit with Future Sight and was knocked over.

Grumpig landed and quickly ducked to evade the Shadow Punch. He jumped back and stood by Miltank.

Clops jumped up and May could tell what he was doing. "He's going to use Earthquake. Bounce out of the way!"

Grumpig grabbed Miltank off the ground and bounced up high with her. Both of the Dusclops were lined up.

(Perfect.) "Psychic."

Grumpig used Psychic in the air and blasted Dusk and Clops into each other. Grumpig landed and put Miltank down. They stared at Dusk and Clops for a moment but those ghost pokemon didn't get up. Miltank and Grumpig high hoofed and were ready for the next battle.

Phoebe was impressed. "Very good. I'm surprised that they lost to a Normal and Psychic type. Let's see if you can keep this up."

(I knew Miltank and Grumpig would work well together. But I still can't believe that I made such a rookie mistake. And on camera too! Curse you, Earl!) If she wasn't on camera, May would have shook her fist in anger.

Phoebe recalled her two Dusclops and released two Banettes. "Here is Ban and Ette."

(She sure isn't very creative with nicknames.) May thought.

Ban shot off a Shadow Ball while Ette used Faint Attack. Miltank moved to shield Grumpig again, but Faint Attack knocked her back. That had hurt a lot.

(Miltank wont last much longer if she doesn't get healed.) "Milk Drink."

Miltank's body glowed and her health started to go back up. While she did that, Grumpig hit Ban with a psychic blast.

"Slow them down." Phoebe told her pokemon.

Ban and Ette nodded. Ban used Toxic on Grumpig and Ette used Will-O-Wisp on Miltank. Grumpig coughed as the purple sludge Ban threw up covered him. Miltank had wanted to shield him from that, but a ring of fire got in her way and hit her. She was in pain, but not as much as Grumpig.

Grumpig stopped coughing and quickly attacked Ette with another Psychic. Ette was too surprised to try to dodge that. Ette was sure that Grumpig was poisoned and Miltank was burned. How could they keep moving as if they weren't hurt at all? Grumpig cringed and then looked at Miltank.

She nodded and her tail glowed. Ban and Ette rushed forward and split up. Miltank shook her tail and used heal bell to cure herself and Grumpig. By the time she was done, Ban and Ette were on separate sides of them. Both of the ghost pokemon readied a Shadow ball. It would be difficult for Miltank to block when the attacks are coming from different sides.

May wasn't sure what to do in this scenario. (Drat. One of them is going to hit Grumpig. Maybe I should have Grumpig-)

Ban and Ette fired the Shadow balls. Grumpig and Miltank held hooves at the same time and Grumpig bounced them high in the air. The Shadow Balls barely passed each other. Ban and Ette screeched in surprise as the attacks accidentally hit them. Ban and Ette were blown back and barely managed to stand up. Grumpig and Miltank safely landed and watched as their opponents collapsed.

"Whoa…" Was all Phoebe could say to that.

"Whoa... I wasn't expecting them to be so in sync." May didn't even have to tell them what to do. Miltank and Grumpig really did work well together.

Phoebe smiled and recalled her pokemon. "Indeed. Well here is my last pokemon." She released a Sableye.

(Only one pokemon left in a two on two match? Now this will be easy.) "That's enough, Miltank. You did really well."

Grumpig let go of Miltank's hoof and waved as she was happily recalled. Miltank was serious when it counted. He liked battling with her since it made it so she wouldn't be lovey-dovey. But of course he knew that after all this was done, she would practically tackle him in affection. Now he wished that these battles would never end. May let Flygon out. The battle continued.

Meanwhile... In Mauville... "Wahahahahahaha! Go May! I'm glad I told Flannery about this! This is good tv! Just one more pokemon to go until you've beaten Phoebe!" Wattson stared at the tv with his gym trainers and pokemon. Watching both Flygon and Grumpig attack Sableye at the same time was funny to Wattson. First May could only attack with one pokemon. Now the roles have been switched.

Back in Ever Grande...

Sableye fired a Shadow Ball towards Grumpig.

"Earthquake and Bounce."

Grumpig bounced up to avoid getting hit as Flygon crashed down. Sableye was hit with the devastating earthquake and collapsed. Grumpig and Flygon carefully landed and the battle was over.

"Good work you guys." May recalled Grumpig and Flygon after that.

Phoebe recalled Sableye and sighed. "Oh, darn. I've gone and lost. There's a definite bond between you and your pokemon, too. I didn't recognize it, so its only natural that I lost. Yup, I'd like to see how far your bond will carry you. Go ahead to the next room."

The door opened for May and she walked out. She was followed closely by Gabby and Ty. Phoebe smiled as she watched them leave. (She probably thinks this was the only double battle.)

Preview: May's pokemon have to go up against Ice-type pokemon. Another double battle awaits. Chapter 44 Glacia

**A/N: Yep that was cop out. It was either that or make you wait even longer. I chose to do a double battle since this battle involved more than one of the same pokemon. Oh and the part where May was confused about Hoenn and Johto rules really happened. I'm not mistaken when I say the rules changed for certain types of pokemon. Hence the moment of confusion. **

**Oh I'm going to try to fix up my grammar a little for the next chapter. I just took an English class and found out I've made more grammar mistakes than I thought. I'll just fix it up a little. I'm too lazy to work on it too much. See ya next chapter! Hopefully I can finish Chapter 44 by the end of February.**


	51. Chapter 44 Glacia

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My only excuse is that I got lazy. Anyway I wanted to give out credit to someone that reviewed for the first chapter but I heard that was frowned upon. Well they inspired me to put effort into these Elite 4 chapters. Well I suppose anyone that has reviewed more than once has inspired me. Also a good friend of mine came up with names for the Galie. I don't know if you've noticed but I suck at coming up with names. Oh this chapter was kind of rushed since I wrote most of it in an hour. Sorry its not as good as it could be but… I really need to update so I can't be too picky. Anyway I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclamer: Nah I don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 44 Glacia

Citizens of Hoenn! May has defeated the second Elite 4 member! Now she's about to move on to battle the third. For now we have to wait until she has prepared her pokemon. In the meantime I will give you more trivia. May's starter pokemon was a Mudkip. She decided to trade him for a Lapras, Miltank and a Growlithe. We've seen them in these harsh battles so they've been together a long time. Whether May and her pokemon will win or not is still left in the air. I have high hopes for them though.

In Littleroot town… Norman, Ruby and Lady were still watching the tv closely.

"I'm so happy May is doing so well. That's my daughter." Ruby said.

That reminded Lady of her son. "I wonder where Brendan is right now…"

"We know he went with Birch to chase after May." Norman said.

"Yes I know that. I meant… wait it's weird that you keep doing that."

"What?" Now Norman was really confused.

"Calling my husband by his last name when you are good friends. Its almost as if you forgot his na-"

"Look! May's back on." Ruby pointed at the tv.

Back in Ever Grande… May finished healing her pokemon and already stepped through the next door. May held her arms close to her. It was incredibly cold. (Ugh! Why is it this cold?)

She had to admit this room was a little better than the last two. She could actually see since it was a well lit area. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that the entire ground was made of ice. May carefully walked up to a woman. (That must be the third member. Hmm… no giant flowers or a Mohawk. She might actually be normal.) "My name is May. I'm here to challenge you."

"Welcome, my name is Glacia of the Elite four. I've traveled from afar to Hoenn so that I may hone my ice skills. But all that I have seen are challenges by weak trainers and their pokemon. What about you? It would please me to no end if I could go all out against you!" Glacia cut to the chase and tossed out two pokeballs. Two Galie emerged. May almost sighed when she realized she had to do another two on two match.

"Meet Amy and Cindy." Glacia said.

(Oh that's new. A gym leader gave their pokemon a more human nickname. Anyway this is a good field for Lapras. Arcanine can do good damage too.) With that May released Arcanine and Lapras.

The Galie quickly set up their combo. Amy put up a light screen to protect herself and Amy. Cindy twirled for a moment and it suddenly started to rain in the room. It started to pelt everyone but Lapras and the Galie.

May tried to cover her head. (…Ow this starting to hurt.)

Glacia ignored the hail and stood strong against it. May was surprised at her strength.

Arcanine was having trouble with the hail but the faster he beat them, the sooner he'd get it to stop. The hail was getting worse and it was getting harder for him to see where his enemies were.

He used Flamethrower but he completely missed his targets and the force of the blast easily pushed him back. Arcanine bumped into Lapras and nearly fell over.

Lapras slid away from Arcanine and knocked Cindy back with her head. Arcanine took that moment to use Flamethrower again and this time it connected with Cindy. However the light screen blocked some of the fire.

Amy bit Arcanine hard with Crunch on the leg. Arcanine flinched for a second and then shook Amy off. Amy hit the floor hard. Arcanine was about to use Flamethrower again but he was suddenly hit by a Shadow ball from Cindy. Arcanine was knocked over. Cindy noticed she was in a shadow and turned around just in time to see Lapras hit her. Both Galie and Arcanine were on the ground. However, Arcanine was struggling to get up. The slippery ice made it very difficult.

"Come on Arcanine. You can do it!" May cheered.

Cindy got up and shot a Shadow ball at Lapras. Lapras fell to the side from the impact. Amy went to go get Arcanine but he suddenly jumped up and used Flamethrower at a close range.

(What? He was actually able to get up?) May thought.

"Very clever. It seems Arcanine was pretending to have trouble." Glacia commented.

Just then the shield went down and Amy was in real trouble. But then the Flamethrower was interrupted by another Shadow Ball hitting him from Cindy. Lapras quickly grabbed her before she could hit Arcanine again. Lapras swung Cindy around for a moment before slamming the Galie down on to the ice until it cracked. Arcanine took that chance to use another Flamethrower on Amy and the Galie screeched for a moment before falling over.

Glacia looked over at Cindy and saw that Cindy was already knocked out. It was time to bring out her next set. She recalled Amy and Cindy.

(Two down so far. Arcanine took a lot of damage though. That hail is really an issue.) May thought.

"Now its time for Seal and Leon." Glacia released two Sealos.

Seal summoned a wave of water to hurt Arcanine.

(Oh no.) "Lapras! Shield Arcanine!"

Lapras was about to but Leon used attract. Lapras could swear she saw hearts surrounding Leon. He just suddenly looked so handsome. The wave hits both Lapras and Arcanine. Lapras was fine but Arcanine was blown back.

(Darn it. I was not expecting that.) May took a red flute out of her bag and started playing it.

(Oh? May is working together with her pokemon. Usually trainers rely only on brute strength. I'm impressed with her.) Glacia thought.

Lapras shook her head and snapped out of Leon's spell.

May stopped playing. " Are you okay now?"

Lapras nodded. "La!"

"Good now lets get them! Thunderbolt!"

Lapras aimed her Thunderbolt at Leon for revenge. How dare he make a fool out of her! Arcanine used Crunch on Seal but Seal barely felt the fangs. Seal had a lot of body fat to protect him. Arcanine bit harder but he was easily knocked away and hit with Seal's body slam.

Lapras probably could of helped out but she was too busy focusing on Leon. That pokemon really got her angry. She targeted another Thunderbolt at him. Leon quickly broke the ice under him and dove into the water. The bolt passed over the hole and Leon vanished.

Arcanine ran at Seal but Leon suddenly crashed through the ice under his feet. Arcanine flipped over and hit the ice hard. This time he actually was having trouble getting up. Seal used that chance to use Surf. Lapras used Ice Beam to form an ice shield around Arcanine just as the wave hit. After the wave ended, Arcanine stepped away from the wall and stood by Lapras. He knew that she would protect him.

Lapras used Thunderbolt again. Leon dove into the water but Seal took the hit anyway. Seal tried to shake off the attack and shot an Ice Ball. Arcanine easily melted that with flames before jumping on Lapras's back. Leon wanted to attack but he couldn't get to Arcanine. He tried hitting Lapras but she was too heavy. Leon chose to surface somewhere else. As soon as he broke out, Arcanine hit him with Extreme Speed. Leon was sent flying and landed by Seal. Lapras used Thunderbolt again but Seal rolled out of the way and Leon dove in the water again. Then Lapras aimed for the hole with Thunderbolt and the entire ice field lit up. Lapras looked around for Leon to see if he was hit or not.

Seal used Surf and a huge wave was headed towards Arcanine. Arcanine surprised everyone when he charged right at the wave. He looked like he disappeared as he used Extreme Speed to break through the water and hit Seal. Seal fell over in defeat. Arcanine slowly started to walk back. That little stunt really hurt him a lot. Suddenly Leon burst out of the ice in front of him. Arcanine thought Leon was going to finish him off. Leon cried out and fainted before he could do anything though. That last crack in the ice was enough to cause a chain reaction. Most of the ice cracked and now the field was half full of water.

Glacia recalled her two pokemon. "That was good. Now get ready for my final pokemon."

"Arcanine, you did well. You can return now." Arcanine nodded and happily returned to his pokeball for a good rest. "We'll make this one on one now. I'm sticking with Lapras."

"That's fine with me. My last pokemon will be Walrein." Glacia said.

The two Ice-Water pokemon faced each other. Walrein charged by sliding on the ice. Lapras slipped underwater and hid.

Walrein was about to follow when Glacia spoke up. "That Lapras knows Thunderbolt."

Walrein nodded and decided to stay out of the water. Since Walrein wasn't going to fall for it, Lapras surfaced. Walrein used Blizzard and everyone was having an even tougher time seeing. The storm eventually cleared and all of the water is frozen again. Lapras ended up stuck in the ice. Walrein charged again and Lapras tried and failed to use Thunderbolt.

(Drat the ice is blocking it!) May thought.

Walrein Body Slammed Lapras really hard. He kept attacking over and over. Lapras used Ice Beam in vain but it barely even bothered Walrein.

(Lapras is going to get knocked out if I don't do something. Um… um…) "Lapras try to use Surf."

Lapras could feel the water under her. She used it in a great burst of power and the ice started cracking. The entire room started to shake and the water surrounding Lapras burst through the ice and left a huge pool of water. Lapras was free! She and Walrein were both in the water. Walrein quickly grabbed Lapras with his tusks and bit her very hard. Lapras flinched from the pain and Walrein dragged Lapras down into the water.

May and Glacia had no idea what was happening.

(Why isn't Lapras using Thunderbolt? She can win if she… oh what if she used it too much earlier?) May was really starting to get worried.

In the water… Lapras barely managed to shake Walrein off. They both butted heads and then backed off. Both of them got a good distance away before charging at each other.

Back with May and Glacia... The water swirled for a few moments. Lapras surfaced with a knocked out Walrein on her back. Lapras collapsed and she was breathing heavily. She barely won that.

FLASHBACK

Lapras and Walrein hit each other and they were both tossed back. However, Walrein was unlucky enough to hit the wall at the end of the room and he was instantly knocked out. Lapras was hurt badly but she took the time to grab Walrein anyway.

END OF FLASHBACK

The hail finally ended. May walked over to Lapras and hugged her. "You did really well in this battle. Good job."

May and Glacia recalled their pokemon at the same time.

Glacia had a small smile. "You and your Pokemon… How your spirits burn! The all-consuming heat overwhelms. Its no surprise that my icy skills failed to harm you. Advance to the next room. And there, confirm the truly fearsome side of the Pokemon League."

The door to the next room unlocked and May started to have Miltank heal the other pokemon. …And she took the time to try to get ice out of her hair.

Preview: Next up is the last member of the Elite 4. A tough dragon battle lies ahead. Next time… Chapter 45 Drake.


	52. Chapter 45 Drake

**A/N: It took me forever to write this. I can't even count how many things got in the way of writing this. To be honest, I didn't like writing this because I had so many restrictions. You can tell I kind of gave up trying halfway through. I'm sorry about that. Well it's a good thing this story is almost over. I'll hopefully be able to finish the next chapter before the end of July. Hopefully. Anyway, I thank you, my dear readers, for the support and patience.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 45 Drake

May has defeated the third member of the Elite four! Now she faces the final member of the Elite four. This is sure to be a tough battle! Stay tuned for the exciting turnout!

May could easily tell Gabby was really happy. Gabby wouldn't stop yelling into the camera as May opened the door to the next room. (Please let this room be a little normal.) She thought. The ground was made of sand. May looked up and noticed that the room didn't have a roof. It appeared that it was late afternoon. (Well that's interesting. I thought it would have been night already. It feels like I've been battling the Elite 4 for almost a year.) "Okay, lets get this over with."

A sudden booming voice startled her. It was an old man that looked like the captain of a ship. The old man spoke, "I am the last of the Pokemon League Elite four. Drake the Dragon master!"

As soon as he said that, May already pulled out a poke ball and smiled. "My name is May Sapphire. I challenge you, Drake."

"I happily accept your challenge. I will show you how to truly battle as one with your pokemon. In their natural state, pokemon are wild living things. They are free. At times, they hinder us. At times, they help us. For us to battle with pokemon as partners, do you know what it takes? Do you know what is needed? If you don't, then you will never prevail over me!" Drake shouted.

Both May and Drake released their pokemon at the same time. A Flygon and Lapras appeared.

"Meet my Flygon, Kyle." Drake said.

(Another oddly named pokemon. Oh well…) "Lapras, you know what to do." May said.

Lapras nodded and shot an ice beam. Kyle quickly dug into the sand to avoid the hit. Lapras looked from the left to right. She couldn't see that Flygon anywhere.

Kyle burst up from underground and struck Lapras on his way out. Kyle hovered in front of Lapras and then unleashed his Dragon Breath. Lapras couldn't move anywhere and had to take the hit. Kyle relentlessly continued firing the flames at her.

Lapras flinched for a moment but knew she had to stop the attack. She used Ice Beam again to cut through Dragon Breath and hit that Flygon. Kyle roared from the pain and flew up high to avoid further damage. Lapras kept firing ice beams, but her attacks couldn't reach him anymore.

May knew this was a problem. "Lapras, save your energy for when he's in range. Don't forget what happened when you used Thunderbolt too much."

Lapras nodded and waited for Kyles next move. Kyle looked to his trainer.

"Do it." Drake ordered.

Kyle quickly flew down and barreled into Lapras. Lapras took a breath to charge up one powerful Ice Beam to finish the job. However, Kyle took that second to flap his wings to create a thick sandstorm just before she fired. That Flygon obviously wanted to keep his distance and remain unseen.

The Ice Beam missed and Lapras was buffed by the sandstorm. She could barely see anything. Lapras suddenly was hit from her left side by Dragon Breath. She turned her head in the direction of the attack and shot off her Ice Beam attack.

Kyle gave a weak low whine before everyone heard a thud. May put on her goggles and saw the result. Kyle was on his back and clearly unconscious.

(Yep, he's done.) May thought.

Drake recalled Kyle. "You've done well, my friend. You've weakened the Lapras for your teammate. Now, it is time for John." Drake released another Flygon.

May looked over to Lapras. "Your attack is the most useful in this situation. Are you willing to keep going?"

Lapras nodded. "La."

(Lapras has been fighting a lot. I'll just have you battle a little more. Then you can rest for the remainder of the battle.) May thought.

John rushed forward and dug his claws into the sand to throw it at Lapras. The sand landed on Lapras's face and made it even more difficult for her to see.

(Did he just use Sand Attack? That's not good.) May observed.

Lapras shot an Ice Beam in the direction the sand came from. However, her attack completely missed. John took that opening to attack with Dragon Breath. Lapras attempted to hit the source of the attack but failed. John cut off his own attack before dodging.

That entire situation was really starting to anger Lapras. She was tired of not being able to see her opponent. Lapras summoned a huge wave of water and let loose a powerful Surf attack. The wave crashed down on top of John and enveloped the sandstorm. The water level rose to May's knees before sinking into the sand. The entire room was now muddy and slippery. To Gabby's relief, the camera was unharmed.

John was completely covered in mud. He tried to fly to escape, but he slipped and fell face first into the mud. Lapras chose that moment to land a perfectly aimed Ice Beam. John took the hit, and then used Flamethrower around Lapras.

Fire surrounded Lapras and hardened the mud around her. Even though the sandstorm was over, it didn't due much good if Lapras couldn't move at all.

May shouted to her pokemon, "Come on! You can get free!"

Lapras tried with all of her might to shake herself free. All while John got on all fours to keep balance. He charged at Lapras as if he were a wild dog and latched onto her neck with his claws and fangs. John used Crunch to sink his fangs deeper. Lapras shook violently and managed to free herself and toss John into the mud.

The Flygon knew what was coming. He desperately tried to fly away, but it was no use. Lapras hit him once more with ice and that ended it. John fainted and Drake recalled him.

Lapras was beat up and tired. May knew it was best to let her rest. "That's enough. You did well." Lapras was recalled and May got her next pokemon ready.

"Well Miss Sapphire, I'm impressed you made it so far. You even know when it is best to let a pokemon rest. I'm curious about what is your next one." Drake tossed a pokeball and out came an Altaria while May released her own Flygon. "A dragon pokemon. Very interesting. Altaria, show that Flygon your Dragon Dance."

Altaria suddenly started to dance. She twirled in the air and showed off her beauty. Flygon couldn't help but stare. He wasn't sure what was going on. Altaria did another dance and then suddenly used Take Down at an incredible speed. She rammed her body into Flygon and knocked the wind out of him. Altaria was about to back off when Flygon grabbed her. Flygon took that chance to throw her to the ground.

That angered Altaria. She quickly got up and shook the dirt from her wings. She flew up and used Dragon Breath. Flygon barely managed to fly out of the way and fire surrounded him as his claws grew longer. However, Altaria would not allow Flygon to hit her with Dragon Claw so easily. She quickly flew in circles around Flygon. Flygon couldn't even dream of matching her speed at that point. Altaria kept hitting Flygon with Take Down and then quickly moved out of the way. It was the best chance she had to keep Flygon off balance.

Flygon was having a lot of trouble. He couldn't dodge her fast Take Down attack. Altaria knew better now than to get caught like last time. She was everywhere.

(Altaria keeps using that same attack. It should be hurting her too. The moment she switches to Dragon Breath, means she is too weak to continue Take Down.) "Flygon! Hang in there! Wait for your chance!" May shouted.

Flygon understood and endured the hits. Altaria hit him over and over. Just when he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore, Altaria stopped moving and used Dragon Breath. Flygon flew above the flames and hit Altaria as hard as he could with his Dragon Claw.

Altaria hit the dirt and didn't get back up. May and Flygon sighed in relief. Another pokemon was down.

Drake had Altaria return. "This is getting interesting. Now Shelgon! Avenge your fallen comrade!" Drake released his Shelgon from a pokeball.

Shelgon was rooted to the ground due to the fact that he didn't have wings. However, enough time had passed so that the ground wasn't too muddy. Shelgon noticed something and suddenly ran to the left of the arena.

Flygon didn't know what Shelgon was up to, but he was going to stop him. Flames surrounded Flygon as he flew toward Shelgon. His claws extended as he prepared for Dragon Claw. Shelgon stopped running and faced Flygon. Shelgon jumped at the last second and Flygon barely scraped Shelgon. Flygon hovered for a moment and turned around to attack again.

That was all Shelgon needed. Shelgon used his Rock Tomb attack. Rocks showered down on top of Flygon. Flygon hit the ground and was surrounded by rocks. Shelgon took a few steps away and gave a low growl.

Flygon had a feeling that Shelgon was mocking him. He got to his feet, but he suddenly started to sink. The rocks around him were sinking as well.

(Oh crud.) May thought. "Flygon that's quicksand. You have to get out or you'll be an easy target."

Flygon struggled and then noticed the more he moved, the more he sank. Shelgon had obviously noticed that quicksand earlier. Shelgon jumped on top of the rocks and then attacked Flygon with his own Dragon Claw before jumping back.

Flygon was able to withstand the hit, but he knew he would lose if he didn't stop Shelgon. Flygon grabbed one of the rocks and slowly started to climb on top. Shelgon jumped on a rock as well and tried to stop him. Shelgon leapt at Flygon, but Flygon had already gotten on top of the rock. Flygon surrounded himself in flames and brought his claws out to attack the incoming Shelgon.

Shelgon covered himself in a blue shield just as Flygon made contact. Flygon's attack couldn't penetrate the shield at all.

(Is he using Protect? Oh!) "Flygon! Grab him and don't let up!"

Flygon used both claws to hold Shelgon in place. He continuously kept up his attack. After a moment, Shelgon couldn't hold the shield up any longer and was forced to drop it. Flygon's claws ripped through and Shelgon was sent into the air from the blow. Flygon shook off the rest of the sand and flew up to meet Shelgon. Shelgon was completely defenseless. Flygon used Dragon Claw again and harshly hit Shelgon towards the ground.

Shelgon didn't stand a chance at recovering from that. He hit the ground with a thud. Shelgon was defeated.

Drake had his Shelgon return to his pokeball. "Well done, May. I'm very intrigued that your dragon pokemon stood up to mine so well. You must have a strong bond with him. I'd like to see just how connected you are. See how close I am with my pokemon. Let us fight as one, Salamence!" Drake released his final pokemon.

To May and Flygon's surprise, Drake climbed on top of Salamence. "Are you crazy? Drake, you'll get hurt." May said.

"Oh I'm not the only one doing this. Climb on your Flygon's back at let us have a true showdown. Which one of us is the true dragon master? That can be decided by battling as one with your pokemon." Drake said.

May sighed in defeat. "You're not going to climb down, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine." (Crazy old man.) "Flygon, lets go." Flygon flew down and landed next to May. May climbed on and mentally prepared herself for this craziness.

"A trainer always fights with their pokemon. If you are serious, then your bond is strong enough to overcome this."

"Whatever, lets fight."

Salamence suddenly charged forward and rammed into Flygon. Flygon was almost knocked over, but he quickly corrected himself so he wouldn't fall on May.

May clung onto Flygon from the impact. (Wow I really hope I can hold on.) May thought.

Salamence charged again and Flygon kept jumping backwards to avoid getting hit and putting May in danger. Salamence wouldn't stop his attack, and Flygon was only evading.

(What's wrong Flygon? You aren't even trying to attack. Could it be that you are worried about me? Oh, and there's also the fact that he could hurt Drake. Ugh this is a tough battle.) May thought.

Flygon jumped back again and nearly was hit again.

"You have to have resolve. Just like how we have a bond, Drake and Salamence have a bond. Salamence will protect his trainer. We can go all out. I know you can protect me as well." She tried to convince Flygon. If she couldn't then they'd lose.

Salamence almost had them against the wall. Flygon certainly didn't want to get cornered, so he shoot up high in the air. Salamence followed Flygon and both of them were surrounded by flames of dragon energy. Without fear they flew towards each other with their Dragon Claws, and they hit each others side in passing. Both pokemon lost control for a few seconds and nearly fell from the impact.

"Well that Flygon isn't half bad. Not many pokemon can survive his Dragon Claw." Drake commented.

The opponents faced each other.

"Same with your Salamence." May said.

Drake quietly whispered to Salamence, "Strike Flygon from behind."

Salamence nodded and both Salamence and Flygon charged at each other again. However, Salamence flew up at the last second. Flygon was really confused by that.

May looked behind them and noticed what was going on. "Salamence dropped behind us!"

Flygon quickly moved out of the way to barely avoid Salamence's strike. He turned around to face Salamence.

"The first one to be caught off guard is the loser." May told him.

Flygon took that as a hint to try to hit Salamence from behind. However, Salamence refused to turn his back and he continued to try to get behind Flygon.

Flygon and Salamence flew higher and twirled as they made a firey tornado as they kept trying. They kept going in circles faster and faster. May had to admit that she was starting to get dizzy. She liked heights, but not like this. Even Drake was having trouble. The speed increased even more and then both trainers were flung off.

May and Drake fell in different directions. Their pokemon immediately stopped battling and went to grab them in the heat of the moment. May softly landed on to of a large back. She was sure that Flygon wasn't that big. She looked down and saw she was riding on Salamence.

Drake was caught by Flygon and everyone didn't move. Salamence and Flygon had intended to catch their own trainers. This was a mistake that they weren't sure how to resolve.

"Well… this is awkward. Ready to trade?" May stood up on Salamence.

"Ready whenever you are." Drake got ready as well.

Both May and Drake jumped from the dragons and their pokemon swooped down to get them. Flygon grabbed May and Salamence caught Drake. In one swift move both pokemon clashed again with their Dragon Claws. However, this time they actually did lose balance and start to fall. Salamence caught himself and landed harshly on the ground. Hard enough to leave a dent. Salamence winced from the impact but then quickly grabbed Drake by his shirt collar and tossed him off.

Two seconds later… Flygon and May crashed into Salamence. May was knocked off from the impact and hit the floor. "Ow…"

May and Drake slowly got up and saw the results. Salamence apparently cushioned the impact for them. Flygon slowly climbed off of Salamence and staggered a little before holding his head. Salamence was clearly knocked out.

"Um, does this mean I win? My head is so fuzzy right now." May asked as she tried to focus.

Drake laughed and tried to clear his head as well. Everything had happened so fast. He recalled his Salamence.

May eventually was able to grasp what happened, and then ran over to Flygon to give him a bug hug. "You did it! You were great!"

Flygon stopped rubbing his head and tried to not be too embarrassed. He felt like all he did was survive a fall.

Drake congratulated them. "Superb, it should be said. You deserve every credit for coming this far as a trainer of pokemon. You seem to know what is needed. Yes, what a trainer needs is a virtuous heart. Pokemon touch the good hearts of trainers and learn good from wrong. They touch the good hearts of trainers and grow strong. Go! Go onwards! The Champion is waiting!"

The steel door on the other side of the room unlocked. It was time to face Steven.

May has just beaten the last of the Elite Four! After quickly healing her pokemon, she will go fight for the title of Champion of Hoenn. You certainly don't want to miss this! Get ready! The true battle begins now!

Preview: May and her pokemon must face Steven Stone. This will be the final battle. Her pokemons endurance has been brought to their limit. Will they have enough strength to win? Next time… Chapter 46 Steven

**What really happened… Flygon just spammed Dragon Claw and one in about 40 seconds.**

**Fun fact: The names for the Flygons came from my friend.**


	53. Chapter 46 Steven

**A/N: Wow I actually finished this. It didn't take too long to finish compared to the last one but it was certainly the most difficult. I did a very obvious cop out but it was either that or spend another month thinking up a battle. I like what I did. Well anyway, thank you all for reading. There will be one more chapter after this one. It should be out in August. Special thanks to my friend that beta read this. I think it makes them cry a little to see how I write thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Though it would be cool if I did.**

May walked through the door. Once again, she was in a dark room with a path leading to next room. (Is it my imagination, or is this path longer than the other ones?)

There is no doubt that May is thinking carefully about her confrontation with the Champion. Soon May will face her greatest challenge yet. This is the battle we've been waiting for. This is the end of May's journey. Let's see what happens. 

The long path was starting to make May feel nervous. It felt as if the path would never end. May and her pokemon went through so much. They got through tough battles and even life threatening situations. If she quit now, it would all be for nothing. May refused to let everything they worked for to go to waste.

They reached the end of the path. May walked through the doorway and saw a well decorated room. The room was covered in short pillars with designs of different pokemon on it. May was impressed. (This is a lot different than the other rooms. For once, I'm actually comfortable.) May thought.

On the other side of the room, Steven walked down a flight of stairs. He was a little disappointed that May wasn't surprised to see he was Champion, but that didn't matter. Steven happily greeted her, "Welcome, May. I was looking forward to seeing you here one day."

"I feel the same. I've always wondered what it would be like to battle you, Steven." May said.

Steven pulled out a poke ball and continued, "You… What did you see on your journey with pokemon? What did you feel, meeting so many other trainers like you? What has awoken you? I want you to hit me with it all! Now, bring it!" Steven released his Skarmory.

May let Arcanine out of his pokeball and shouted, "You can do it! This is the last battle!"

Arcanine nodded and started running towards Skarmory. Skarmory threw spikes all around the arena. Arcanine easily avoided them and shot a Flamethrower at Skarmory. However, Skarmory dodged the attack.

Arcanine figured that he had to get much closer to land a hit. His speed started to pick up and then he used Extreme Speed. He disappeared and Skarmory closed his wings over his body for protection. Arcanine hit Skarmory a few times before appearing again. Skarmory barely felt that and spat out Toxic on to Arcanine.

May knew that was a huge problem. (Oh no… he's poisoned.)

Arcanine tried to shake off the effects for a moment before he used another Flamethrower. Skarmory was blasted back by the flames, but he flew up to avoid further damage. Then Skarmory quickly flew at Arcanine using Aerial Ace. Arcanine was hit and fell to the ground. Skarmory took that time to scratch at his fallen foe with his talons.

Arcanine got up and shook his opponent off. He was very sluggish due to the poison hurting him. Skarmory went for Another Aerial Ace, but Arcanine quickly shot another Flamethrower. The fire hit Skarmory, but the metal bird did not stop. He hit Arcanine and they both fell to the ground. Skarmory was knocked out, and Arcanine stood up on wobbly feet.

May knew what would happen if Arcanine kept fighting, "You've done well. Return for now." She recalled Arcanine.

Steven recalled Skarmory and softly said, "You did well, my friend. Your efforts were not in vain." Steven took out a different pokeball and out came an Aggron.

"Flygon, Aggron is a steel type." May told her pokemon.

Flygon knew he should use Earthquake in that case. He started to fly up, but Aggron wouldn't let him. Aggron grabbed him by the tail and swung him into one of the pillars. Flygon stood up from the rubble in time to see Aggron stomping towards him.

May noticed how fire surrounded Aggron and his claws extended. (That looks familiar… oh!) "Flygon he knows Dragon-"

Aggron hit Flygon as hard as he could and poor Flygon was slammed into another pillar.

"…Claw." May finished.

Aggron quickly uprooted a different pillar and chucked it at Flygon. Flygon barely stood up from the other blow. He noticed the pillar and destroyed it with his claws before it could hit him.

Aggron charged and attempted to use Dragon Claw again. Flygon managed to stop him by locking his claws with Aggron's. Fire surrounded the both of them, but Flygon was hurting more from the experience. He cringed while Aggron was perfectly fine.

Aggron opened his mouth and Flygon noticed light starting to gather. He wasn't sure what that was, but he didn't want to find out. Flygon harshly kicked Aggron in the stomach and forced him let Flygon go. Aggron fired a Solar Beam while Flygon flew away to avoid it. Flygon barely avoided avoided a strong beam attack. He was lucky this time.

Flygon used his newfound freedom to slam down on to the ground to create a fierce earthquake. Aggron was caught up into it as fissures formed. May and Steven had to hold on to a wall to keep from falling over. The attack was so strong that a few pieces of the ceiling fell down on top of Aggron.

The earthquake stopped and everything was quiet. Flygon slowly approached the rubble. He wasn't sure if Aggron was knocked out or not.

"Be careful, Flygon. He's probably still conscious." May warned. "You need to attack quickly while he can't move."

Flygon suddenly sees movement, and was about to fly away when Aggron burst out and grabbed him. Aggron had gripped Flygon by the arms and pinned him to the wall while surrounding himself in the fire of Dragon Claw. Aggron looked beat up and incredibly angry. His claws were locked on to Flygon.

Flygon could not even dream of escaping from that death grip. The fire was hurting him again. Aggron raised his arm back to land a devastating close range Dragon Claw. Due to Aggron letting one arm free, Flygon grabbed Aggron's arm before it could hit him.

Aggron was overpowering Flygon, his Dragon Claw kept getting closer. Flygon turned and bit the arm that had him pinned. Aggron was surprised and wasn't expecting a Crunch attack. Flygon bit as hard as he could. Aggron was losing control of the situation. It was he, whose arms were both gripped. In one swift move, Aggron lifted Flygon over his head and harshly tossed him to the ground.

Flygon was down, but he was at least free. He got up in time to be hit by a Solar Beam. Flygon was knocked to the ground again. Aggron stood still as he gathered energy. Flygon was having difficulty standing up and leaned on a pillar for support.

May encouraged Flygon, "You can do it. Aggron is charging his attack. This is your chance!"

Flygon nodded to her and then spread his wings. After hearing that, Aggron stopped charging Solar Beam and charged with fire surrounding him. Flygon flew up high just in time to avoid being hit again.

Aggron watched Flygon's movements carefully and followed him on the ground. He was waiting. Flygon had to come to the ground to attack. Whenever he did, Aggron was not going to let him go unharmed. The flames grew stronger around Aggron.

Flygon circled around the room a few times, but Aggron followed his every move. Well, if Aggron wanted a close range attack then he'd get one. Flygon quickly flew towards the ground and Aggron.

Aggron raised his extended claws and the two of them clashed. Flygon cried out in pain the second before a powerful earthquake shook the entire room.

Everything settled down and Aggron was on his back inside a dent in the floor. Flygon was not too far away and he laid on his side. Flygon stood up and held his left side. He was barely staying conscious. To his surprise, Aggron sat up. He was so sure that his Earthquake would finish Aggron off.

Aggron stood on shaky feet. He was having a difficult time keeping his balance. The two pokemon stared at a moment before Aggron unleashed a Solar Beam. Flygon was surprised, but found the strength to fly up and barely managed to avoid it. Aggron was done for now.

Flygon flew at Aggron and hit him with a very weak Fly attack. That was enough to topple Aggron. Aggron hit the ground and Flygon sat down. Flygon couldn't move anymore. He used everything he had in that battle.

Steven recalled his Aggron and said, "Our pokemon are fighting their hardest. They know this is the final battle. They don't want to lose the chance to be Champion."

(Yeah no kidding. It's only the beginning of the battle and his pokemon are so brutal.) May thought as she had Flygon return. "Thank you, Flygon. You hung in there much longer than anyone could expect. You did so well."

Steven was impressed by May again. She was still so kind to her pokemon despite the circumstances of this stressful battle. (Even so… I won't let up my attack for even a second.) Steven released his Cradily.

May let Grumpig out of his pokeball and just realized the spikes were still all around the area. "Oh watch out for-"

Grumpig yelled in pain as many spikes were stuck to his body.

"…the spikes." (Wow I need to warm my pokemon about these things faster.) May thought.

Cradily decided to test to see if Grumpig had the ability Thick Fat or Own Tempo. Cradily flashed a light on Grumpig with Confuse Ray, but Grumpig spun around and was unaffected. Then Grumpig used his own Confuse Ray.

Cradily was confused, but he managed to use Sludge Bomb. The ball of sludge hit Grumpig, but he retaliated by taking the spikes out of his body and threw them at Cradily. The spikes barely did any damage to Cradily. Suddenly, Cradily rammed his own head against the floor. Clearly the confusion was getting the best of him.

Grumpig ran up to get closer and shot a psychic blast. Only Cradily's head swung to the side from the hit. That plant really was rooted in place. Cradily shook off his confusion and chucked rocks using Ancient Power. The rocks levitated and shot towards Grumpig. Grumpig was hit and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Cradily powered up thanks to Ancient Power. Then Cradily shot another Sludge Bomb.

Grumpig got up in time to bounce up to avoid it. He used that momentum to crash on top of Cradily. That plant barely felt the hit and harshly knocked Grumpig to the side, and then used Ancient Power. The rocks flew towards Grumpig, but he used Psychic to blast through them and hit Cradily. Then he charged forward.

Cradily was getting hurt, so he used Giga Drain. Grumpig glowed green and stopped in his tracks as he felt the energy leave him. Cradily felt that he absorbed enough health for the moment, and stopped to use Sludge Bomb again.

Grumpig was knocked on to his back after the attack and nearly hit a nearby pillar. He got up and cringed. That Sludge Bomb had poisoned him.

May knew he wouldn't last long. (It might be better for him to stop for now.) "Grumpig, I think you should return for now."

Grumpig shook his head. He wanted the satisfaction of knocking out the one that poisoned him.

"Okay… then let's finish this quickly." May said.

Grumpig agreed and hit Cradily with another powerful Psychic. Cradily used Giga Drain again to help recover some of the damage. This battle was tough for Grumpig. He was quickly losing health while Cradily was gaining it.

Grumpig was about to use Confuse Ray when May spoke, "Wait, please pay close attention. Use Psychic."

Grumpig complied and shot a psychic blast at Cradily. Cradily took enough damage that he went to use another Giga Drain.

"Now Bounce." May continued.

Grumpig bounced on his tail and high in the air to avoid Giga Drain. Then he slammed into Cradily as he landed.

"Okay now use Psychic again."

Grumpig did a close range Psychic and Cradily took harsh damage. However, now Grumpig was an easy target. Cradily took a lot of damage from two psychics, so he really wanted to get his health back. Cradily used Giga Drain again. Grumpig couldn't take much more. The poison was quickly spreading, and he'd be surprised if he'd still be standing in the next few minutes.

Cradily was about to use Giga Drain again, but May told Grumpig, "Bounce again!"

Grumpig bounced up high and Cradily's attack missed. He crashed into Cradily and stood up in time for another Giga Drain. However it didn't come. Cradily had unknowingly used up all his energy to use that attack.

May sighed in relief. (I'm glad that worked. I knew if he kept stalling and attacking like that, Cradily would keep using Giga Drain until he couldn't.) "He's open! Go for it!"

Grumpig used Psychic one more time and Cradily fell over in defeat.

May quickly recalled Grumpig. He'd faint in a few more seconds if she didn't. "Good job, Grumpig. You deserve to rest after that."

Steven had his pokemon return as well. May had beaten three of his pokemon, but this was far from over. Steven tossed a pokeball and his Claydol appeared.

(Okay this is way too even. I need to get a lead on him if there will be any chance of winning.) May released her Lapras. (Lapras should be able to quickly take care of a Claydol.) May thought.

Claydol immediately used Light Screen as Lapras used Surf. The damage was halved and Claydol hit Lapras with Ancient Power. Lapras started to sing, but Claydol wasn't getting sleepy. Rocks levitated and hit Lapras again.

Lapras was getting tired of that, so she used Surf again. However, Claydol floated behind some of the rubble that Flygon caused to fall earlier. The water crashed down, but Claydol was completely unharmed.

(This is going to be harder than I thought.) May thought.

Meanwhile… Brendan and Prof. Birch arrived at the Pokemon League.

"Victory Road was a lot tougher than I thought it would be. It took us forever to get here." Prof. Birch said.

"I don't know why you are complaining. I was the one that had to deal with all of those trainers." Brendan replied.

The two of them walked inside and started walking up some stairs.

Prof. Birch tried to talk some sense to his son, "Brendan, I'm sure May will be fine on her own. Why don't we just wait here for her."

"I already told you that Steven is the toughest trainer in Hoenn. I have to warn May so that she'll have a better chance." Brendan said.

Prof. Birch sighed and then asked, "Is that really your only reason?"

"Well… no. There is something else." That was all Brendan said before they reached the guard.

"Do you have all of the badges?"

Prof. Birch stepped up, "He doesn't have them all, but I am Prof. Birch of Littleroot town. This is my son, Brendan."

The guard shook his head and said, "I can't let either of you in. You need special permission to enter if you don't have eight badges. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Brendan decided to do what he said and walk back down the stairs. He wasn't too happy about that.

Prof. Birch tried to comfort his son, "Well we did everything we could. May is probably almost done with her challenge anyway. We can just wait here." Brendan suddenly pulled out a pokeball. "Brendan, what are you doing?"

"I have to see May." Brendan released a Slugma. "Slugma, knock out that guard."

Prof. Birch stared in shock when Slugma went up the stairs. (Surely, he gets that from his mother.)

Slugma reached the guard and let out a big yawn. A cloud formed and surrounded the guard's head. The guard yawned for a moment and then fell over to sleep.

Brendan ran up to his pokemon and picked him up. "Good work. Now lets do this to everyone in our way to seeing May." He turned to Prof. Birch and said, "Come on, Dad. If someone sees us here we'll get in a lot of trouble."

Prof. Birch was amazed at how focused Brendan was on finding May. It was too late to stop him from doing something crazy, so he followed his son into the next room.

Meanwhile… back with May and Lapras. Lapras froze the rubble that protected Claydol from most of her attacks. Lapras rammed her head into the ice and broke Claydol's last line of defense. She quickly used Surf and the water crashed down on top of Claydol. The battle was finally over and Lapras barely had enough strength to lift her head after all of that.

Steven had his Claydol return. "Amazing work, Claydol. Lapras is no longer a threat."

May hated to believe it but what Steven said was true. Somehow Claydol turned the most one-sided match up into a fierce one Lapras barely managed to survive. (I have to remember that type advantage isn't everything. Oh that reminds me of my battle with Brendan at Mossdeep city. I hope he's okay. …No! Bad May! This is not the time to be thinking about him!) May had Lapras return. (Okay, I'm running out of options so I need to bring her out.)

May let Miltank out of her pokeball. Then Steven decided to let out his Armaldo. "Miltank, use Heal Bell."

Miltank's tail glowed for a moment and her healing powers showered over her teammates. Armaldo took that chance to use Ancient Power. He hit Miltank repeatedly with rocks and powered up in the process.

Miltank rammed into Armaldo with Strength. He barely felt that and slashed at Miltank. Slash knocked Miltank into a pillar. Miltank needed a moment to recover, so she grabbed the pillar and chucked it at Armaldo. He easily cut the pillar in half while Miltank used that time to use Milk Drink. She recovered some of her health and barely managed to avoid getting slashed at again.

Armaldo used Water Pulse. Miltank jumped behind a pillar just in time to avoid getting hit by the strong stream of water. Armaldo slowly approached and kept up his Water Pulse as he got closer. Then he raised his scythe and was about to Slash right through the pillar to hit Miltank, but she used Strength on the pillar and shoved it in Armaldo's face. His Water Pulse was interrupted, and Armaldo pushed back on the pillar for a moment. However, Miltank's Strength was enough to push him back significantly.

Miltank used a boost of power to shove the pillar back hard enough to knock Armaldo down. She rushed forward to hit him again, but Armaldo jumped back and used Aerial Ace to hit Miltank flawlessly. Miltank was tossed in the air and couldn't do anything to attack. She decided to use Milk Drink again. Armaldo leapt up to meet up with and slash at Miltank. The moment he tried to hit her, Miltank grabbed his scythe with her hooves. Armaldo was caught off guard and Miltank threw him to the ground.

Armaldo started to get back up just as she landed. Miltank rushed at him again and Armaldo used Ancient Power again. She barely avoided the flying rocks and kept charging. Armaldo decided to use Aerial Ace instead and rushed at her. The two clash, but Miltank endured the attack and stood her ground as she tried to hold Armaldo back.

The two attacks plus their own power made them equal in strength. Neither pokemon budged for a moment. Armaldo eventually broke that by jumping back and using Water Pulse. Miltank didn't have enough time to react. She was caught up in the water, and she was blasted against the wall on the other side of the room. Miltank slowly slid down and hit the ground. She was really beat up and started to use Milk Drink again.

Armaldo went to slash at her again. Miltank doesn't have enough time to fully heal and just ducked. Armaldo's scythe got stuck in the wall. Miltank took that chance to distance herself and then fully heal her health. Armaldo shot Water Pulse at her as he attempted to free himself. Miltank avoided it and happily uprooted a pillar. She threw it at Armaldo and it hit harshly on his back. He put his leg against the wall and forced his scythe out.

Armaldo faced Miltank and went to use another Aerial Ace. Miltank stopped him in his tracks again, but she was starting to waver. She was getting really tired, and was reluctant to continue using Strength to match Armaldo in power. Miltank's Strength bagan to lose power, and she is pushed back.

May noticed that Miltank was having a lot of trouble. She gave Miltank the perfect motivation, "Miltank! The reason why I had you use Heal Bell right away was because Arcanine and Grumpig were poisoned."

Miltank couldn't believe her ears. Her beloved Grumpig was poisoned! She went into a rage. Miltank stopped them in their tracks and punched Armaldo to the side. Armaldo hit the ground and barely had a moment to think before Miltank jumped on him and started pummeling him. Armaldo slashed Miltank and knocked her a good distance away.

Miltank slowly got up and charged towards Armaldo without fear. The thought of Steven's pokemon seriously hurting her friends, and especially Grumpig was unforgivable.

Armaldo shot off another Water Pulse and hit Miltank square on. To everyone's surprise, Miltank didn't stop. She somehow pushed through the water and trampled over Armaldo. Armaldo didn't get up after that. Miltank had won. She was glad she got revenge, and then she fell over. Her rampage made her forget about health and healing herself. Miltank was conscious, but far too weak to even stand up.

May recalled Miltank and said, "You were perfect. Thanks to you, we have a much better chance. Thank you." (The only pokemon I have that can probably still fight is Arcanine. He's beat up, but he's in way better shape than the others since he's not poisoned anymore.)

Steven recalled his Armaldo and told May, "Well I'm down to my last pokemon. You have gotten much further than any other trainer I've seen. Is Kyogre your last choice?"

"Actually he hates me. I only took five pokemon in here after Victory Road." May replied.

"I see… I wonder what you will do now. My final pokemon is Metagross!" Steven released his pokemon.

Arcanine was truly her last chance. May released him from his pokeball. Arcanine appeared and looked a little better from before. Though he was still weakened from the fight with Skarmory. Arcanine was the last hope for them to with the title of Champion of Hoenn.

Arcanine ran forward to attack. Metagross stayed in place and just lifted up his leg. His leg crashed down and created an Earthquake. At this point, the arena was completely destroyed. No one would believe it was a well decorated room before this battle. Arcanine was hit by the earthquake and fell to the floor.

Metagross was about to use Earthquake again, but Arcanine suddenly vanished. He used Extreme Speed to get behind Metagross and blasted him with a close range Flamethrower. Metagross turned around and swung one of his legs and knocked Arcanine to the side. Metagross followed up with a Psychic blast. Arcanine stayed on his feet despite getting hit by Psychic. They both knew the moment Arcanine fell and let his guard down, there would be another Earthquake.

Arcanine charged forward and shot another Flamethrower, however that was interrupted by Metagross using Hyper Beam. The beam shot through the flames and hit Arcanine. Arcanine fell to the ground, but Metagross needed to recharge. That gave him enough time to get up and use Extreme Speed again. The moment Arcanine wasn't in sight, Metagross swung his leg behind him and hit Arcanine in the middle of Extreme Speed.

Arcanine appeared as he got hit, and he fell to the ground again. Metagross used Earthquake again. Arcanine got up and ran as fast as he could away from the approaching quake. He reached the wall and jumped towards it. Arcanine bounced off the wall and back towards Metagross. He did all of this while not touching the ground.

Arcanine successfully used Flamethrower again, and Metagross used Hyper Beam to stop the flames and knock him back again. Arcanine landed shakily on his feet. He wasn't getting hit by Earthquake, but two Hyper Beams were a lot to take. Plus he was already tired from his battle with Skarmory.

While Metagross charged, Arcanine chose to use that time to make it difficult for Metagross to see him. He used Flamethrower directly on the ground and moved it all around the roome. Before long, the room was filled with flames and smoke. It was a good thing that there was a hole in the ceiling from Flygon's attack earlier. There wouldn't have been any air otherwise. May and Steven just enough air to breathe. The only problem was that they couldn't see their pokemon well.

Metagross was fully charged. He couldn't see Arcanine, but he could still attack. Metagross used Earthquake and the entire room shook violently from the force. Arcanine suddenly jumped out of the flames and crashed into Metagross. Metagross knocked Arcanine back again and used Hyper Beam. Arcanine glowed from the power of all the fire around him, and he shot one last Flamethrower. The attacks clashed for a moment before the Flamethrower overpowered Hyper Beam and knocked Metagross down.

Arcanine couldn't stand for another moment. He laid down and carefully watched Metagross. Metagross slowly stood back up. Arcanine wasn't even sure if he had the strength to use another Flamethrower. Metagross raised his leg for another Earthquake, but he just tipped over and fainted. The long battle was over.

May and Arcanine sighed in relief. It was finally over and they won. May recalled Arcanine while Steven recalled his Metagross. "You won it for all of us. We're Champions now."

Steven pressed a button and the sprinkler system activated. The fire started to go out and Steven spoke. "I, the Champion, fall in defeat… Kudos to you, May! You are truly a noble pokemon trainer! Congratulations! The feelings you have for your pokemon… And the pokemon that responded to those feelings with all their might… They came together as one, and created an even greater power. And thus, you were able to grasp victory today! You are rightfully the Hoenn region's new…"

Brendan suddenly burst into the room. "May! How would you like some advice before you battle the Champion?…" Brendan looked around in shock. The room was completely destroyed and no pokemon were in sight.

May wasn't sure how to react to seeing Brendan. Of course, she was glad to see him alive and well, but she wasn't mentally prepared for this sudden reunion. All she could get out of her mouth was, "Um… Hi. I sort of already…"

"May… Are you trying to tell me… You've beaten the Champion?" Brendon asked.

The water turned off and Prof. Birch walked in. "See? What did I tell you, Brendan? Didn't I tell you that you don't need to worry about May?"

"Yeah but-"

Birch interrupted, "May, you've finally done it. When I heard that you defeated your own father at Petalburg Gym, I thought perhaps you had a chance… But to think that you've actually become the Champion! Anyways, congratulations! Now, go proudly into the final room!"

Steven decided to continue where he left off. "May… No, the new Champion! Come with me." Steven led May up the stairs and Brendan started to follow. Steven had to stop him. "I'm sorry, but… From here on, only those trainers who have become Champions may enter. You'll have to wait outside with the Professor. …And that camera crew."

"Brendan, I'm sorry." May said.

"…It can't be helped if that's the rule. May, way to go! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Brendan. Go on ahead. I promise I'll catch up with you soon."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that promise. I have a few things I'd like to say to you." Brendan said.

May wasn't sure if she should be worried about that before she and Steven walked into the next room.

Brendan looked over to Prof. Birch and said, "Let May know I'm taking the bike. I think its better if you and I don't leave together."

"Because you want to talk to May alone or because its easier for us to leave separately after your stunt?" Birch asked.

"A little of both." Brendan replied.

Meanwhile, Gabby finished off her special.

And there you have it! We just witnessed the crowning of a new Champion. Everyone! Introducing Champion May Sapphire!

All of May's friends and family clapped as they watched the live broadcast.

Thank you all for watching. I'm Gabby and the man behind the camera is Ty! We're signing off!

Meanwhile… May followed Steven in a strange blue room. She was amused by the fact that she could see her reflection of the floor.

Steven stopped for a moment and said, "This room… This is where we keep records of pokemon that prevailed through harsh battles. It is here that the League Champions are honored."

He started walking again and led May to a large machine with five t.v. screens and flashing green lights.

"Come on, let's record your name as a trainer who triumphed over the Pokemon League, and the names of the partners who battled with you."

May placed the pokeballs for Arcanine, Flygon, Grumpig, Lapras, and Miltank on the machine.

A little later…

May rode on her bike on the way back to her house. She knew she would eventually meet up with Brendan. Though for the moment, she would think about how she got to where she was. She remembered when she first got Growlithe, Lapras and Miltank.

Growlithe was always helping her out when she had nightmares. He even came to her defense whenever someone attacked her. She still had no memory of when he evolved, but he became even stronger and loyal. Arcanine always was there for support.

May remembered Lapras not really liking her much at first. When they did become close, Lapras had helped her sleep when she was freaking out. May could never forget about that. Lapras even helped out a lot when they needed to cross the ocean.

Miltank was always an oddball. She was sweet though, and always provided a good laugh whenever she chased Grumpig. Miltank even helped her when May was about to battle her father. She would never ever forget how sick she was at the time. Miltank really helped with that.

Spoink was caught out of annoyance, but he turned out to be really reliable. It wasn't until he evolved into Grumpig that May knew how he and her other pokemon felt about her. Having him talk in her mind was oddly comforting at the time.

Trapinch was very annoying at first. However, May learned that he was actually very nice. When he evolved into Flygon, he took her all around Hoenn. Flygon was a softy, but very powerful in battle.

May remembered all the pokemon she worked with. Castform, Wynaut, that annoying Kyogre, Brendan's Taillow and Wailmer… Oh and speaking of Brendan, May spotted him. She rode next to him on the bike.

"Hey, Brendan. I'm… sorry about everything. I should have visited you but-"

"Oh actually I'm not mad about that. I know you had your reasons."

Now May was really confused. "I thought you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes well actually…" Brendan started.

Preview: One week has passed since May became Champion. She faces a pokemon that gives her a lot of trouble. May also has a difficult time admitting something out loud. Next time the final chapter… Chapter 47 Yet another reality.


	54. Chapter 47 Yet another reality

**A/N: I love how I actually uploaded this earlier than I said I would. Thank you all SO much for reading my story. The many views and reviews made me happy. It was a lot of fun to write May's Journey. I'm aware that there are a few plot holes so I will eventually write a mini sequel to "fix" those. Oh and to give you the bonding time that you really want. Haha if you know what I mean by that. Anyway, thank you again. Also, thanks to Nintendo Power Magazine for the Eon Ticket.**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own pokemon the last 46 chapters then I still don't own it for the last one. Pokemon is all Nintendo's and Satoshi Tajiri's.**

Chapter 47 Yet another reality

Brendan quietly on his bed in his room. He sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall for the tenth time. He turned back to watching the television after a moment. Sceptile sat in a corner watching along with him.

"She is so late." Sceptile nodded and faced Brendan. "She really makes me worry sometimes. I mean… I know she can take care of herself. After all, its been a week since she became the Champion. Its just that May has been acting differently the last few days. Something has to be wrong… right?"

Sceptile shrugged.

Brendan continued. "She called last night saying that she forgot to tell me something, and that she'd tell me today. We agreed to meet here at 12:00. The clock says it is passed 4:00. May hasn't answered her phone either. Maybe I should go to her house and talk to her mom."

Just as he said that, his mom yelled. "Brendan! May is here!"

The moment she said that, May walked through the door. She looked beat up and tired. Brendan noticed she wasn't wearing her bandana and that she had twigs in her hair. He turned off the television.

"Um… what happened to you? Why didn't you answer your phone?" Brendan asked.

"Sorry about that. Oh and my phone? Um that's probably at the bottom of some lake right now." May sat down on the bed with Brendan and started plucking twigs out of her hair. She sighed. "I feel so naked without it."

"Without what?"

"My bandana. That stupid thing stole it from me." May started.

Flashback… Four hours and twenty-three minutes ago…

May and Arcanine stepped out of her house. She looked over to Arcanine. "Looks like we're going to get there a little early. There are perks to living right next door to him. Ready to meet up with Brendan?"

"Ar!" Arcanine answered as he usually did.

"Okay, lets go."

May took one step and something red flew over her and yanked her bandana off her head. May yelped and a red pokemon levitated in front of them. It waved her bandana for her to see. May grabbed the top of her head for a moment before angrily pointing at the pokemon. "It's you! Hey! Give me back my bandana!"

The pokemon just laughed and then started to flee.

May would not allow that. "Arcanine!"

Arcanine knelt down and allowed May to get on his back. Then he quickly ran after the pokemon. May noticed it was really fast. Even Arcanine was having a difficult time keeping up.

May took out her pokedex. "Its called Latias, and all of them are apparently females. She's a legendary dragon and psychic type pokemon."

Latias flew close to the ground and led them out of Littleroot. Arcanine opened his mouth as he ran to let loose a Flamethrower, but May stopped him. "Don't! You could burn my bandana by accident."

Arcanine nodded and kept running. Latias was just barely out of his reach. The group passed Oldale town and they ended up in Route 103. Latias took a sharp right and flew towards the lake. She was obviously trying to lose Arcanine at this point. May threw Lapras's pokeball towards the lake just as Latias flew over the water.

"Lapras, help me get back my bandana from Latias!"

Arcanine stopped at the water and May hopped on Lapras's back. Lapras quickly swam after the thief. Arcanine just sat down and watched. He couldn't do anything else at the moment.

Lapras quickly swam after Latias while May considered her options. "Lapras, I think I my bandana can survive an Ice Beam. If it gets frozen we can just break it out later. Go all out and shoot her down!"

Lapras shot an Ice Beam, but Latias moved to the left. She shot another and then Latias moved to the right while giggling. That pokemon was really getting on May's nerves.

"We need help. Grumpig and Miltank!" Both pokemon were released on Lapras's back. "We need to get my bandana back. Grumpig, throw Miltank to the left with Psychic when Lapras shoots. You guys understand? We don't have much time." All three pokemon nodded. "Okay go!"

Lapras shot an Ice Beam and Latias moved over to the left, and just in time to have Miltank latch on to her back. Latias was really shocked and suddenly flew up high. Miltank slipped off and fell in the water. Grumpig used that time to bounce up and try to grab Latias himself.

Latias hovered right above Grumpig and moved just high enough so that he couldn't reach. His hand was an inch from her before he fell into the water with a big splash. The water hit May and a few items, such as her phone, were knocked into the water. Latias giggled again before flying away.

May held up a pokeball. "You aren't getting away! Flygon!" Flygon appeared and May jumped on his back. "We have to get my bandana back. Go after Latias!"

Flygon understood and flew after Latias as fast as he could. Lapras plucked Miltank and Grumpig from the water and put them on her back. It was all up to Flygon now.

Latias noticed that Flygon was catching up to her. She flew into the nearby forest to lose him. Flygon followed and had a difficult time navigating through the many trees. Latias moved swiftly through the branches. It was almost as if she planned to go through the forest in the first place. She suddenly flew directly at a branch and bent it forward. Flygon approached and didn't have any time to move when she released it. The branch swung at Flygon and hit him in the face. He lost control for a moment and hit another tree before falling. Flygon landed on his stomach on a large branch in order to protect May from the impact.

May climbed off and held on to the base of the tree. "Are you okay?"

Flygon stood up and held his head. Latias giggled yet again and then started to fly away. Flygon was about to follow her when a sharp pain made him flinch. He had gotten hurt worse than he thought. Flygon couldn't even think of flying at the moment.

May shook her fist in anger at the retreating pokemon. "Latias! This is not the end! I will get my bandana back! I swear it!"

It was very difficult, but May managed to eventually get back to her pokemon and recall them. Then she went home to dry off some of the water.

Ruby was shocked to see her daughter like that. "May! What happened?"

May sighed and explained. 10 minutes later…

"Wow, you really are amazing. What is the matter with you? You should have just let Latias keep the bandana. She probably just likes the color red." May's mother said.

"It doesn't matter! It's mine, and it is sentimental. I've had that for so long and I've been through a lot with it."

"May… I'll just buy you a new bandana. Oh, and I can get you new clothes to match it!" Ruby suggested.

May was too stubborn. "No… I don't need a new one. I want my original one."

Ruby laughed. "I should have just had Brendan tell you that you could get a new one. You'd just agree with him since he is your-"

"Shush!" May interrupted.

End of Flashback…

"After I dried off I walked straight over here. Ugh that stupid Latias. I swear I will get my bandana back."

Brendan was surprised. "Wow May. You know, its very interesting that you had a hard time admitting out loud that we are-"

"I know!" May quickly said.

"Sometimes you are surprisingly shy around me. Its strange since you were bold enough that you proclaimed your love for me."

May's face turned red. "That was not a love confession!"

Brendan laughed for a moment before he changed the subject. "Anyway, so you wanted to tell me something about tomorrow? Something about a ship?"

"Yeah, Mr. Briney was made the captain of a ship he was helping to build. He gave my dad a free ticket to give to me. I forgot to tell you that I'll be gone most of the day tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. Is there any way for me to get a ticket too?" Brendan asked.

"Well I was planning on going alone. I'm only taking Flygon since he can fly me to Slateport. He should be fully healed by then. The rest of my pokemon are staying at home."

Brendan accepted her wish for him to not join her. He knew she had her reasons.

"Well I should go now. It has been a long day. I was stuck in that stupid tree for a long time."

She started to leave, but Brendan stopped her. "Wait a moment. I've noticed that you've been a little down the last few days. It's surprising since you should be happy. If nothing else, you should be glad about becoming the Champion. Is something wrong?"

May knew she was lucky to have Brendan in her life. He picked up on even the smallest things. "I've just been thinking about a few things that happened. You don't have to worry. It's nothing really bad. Well, I'll see you." May got up and left his room.

Brendan got off his bed and walked over to Sceptile. "I knew there was a problem. I hope she'll be okay." Sceptile stood up and gently patted his friend on the head. "Yeah… thanks."

The next day… May had quickly arrived at Slateport city. She recalled Flygon and boarded the newly finished ship.

Mr. Briney warmly greeted her with Peeko. "Welcome May! I'm still surprised they asked me if I wanted to be the captain. Well I'm glad. Please feel free to explore the ship. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." He looked at the top of her head. "Wasn't there something on your head?"

May put her hands on the top of her head in embarrassment and quickly walked away. (I knew I looked weird without my bandana.) She thought.

Mr. Briney was confused, but he didn't dwell on that and went back to work. It didn't take long before the ship set off.

May walked over to the deck and looked out over the ocean. (I remember everything so clearly. It started with that psycho with love issues trying to kill me. Then I selfishly used my pokemon to grant my wish of helping me become more than Norman's daughter. They helped me learn that I didn't need to be the best trainer ever to achieve that. I am who I am. I'm not tormented anymore. We even went on to become champions, and I am able to be with Brendan.) May thought.

May's hand squeezed around the rail.

(Why can't I be happy with that? Heh… probably because I don't deserve this. Wasn't this built all on fear and selfishness? I caused so much pain for my family, my pokemon, and even Brendan. How could it be okay for me to have all of this? How is that fair?)

She was suddenly taken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice on the intercom. "Attention all passengers! This is Captain Briney. We have noticed a small island that isn't on our map. We will take a slight detour to check it out. We thank you for your cooperation."

"What is going on?" May wondered aloud.

Back in Littleroot… Houndoom quietly snuck around town. He kept hearing rumors that the new Champions lived here. He couldn't believe that. It was the very town he met those annoying trained pokemon. He knew it had to be them. Houndoom peeked from behind May's house. He saw Lapras sleeping on the side. Next to her was Grumpig and Miltank. It looked like those two were eating a snack together. Finally, he saw Arcanine. Arcanine laid down and yawned. All of them were so peaceful and happy. That annoyed Houndoom to the extreme. These pokemon were now the most respected of Hoenn. How is it that Arcanine was considered better than him? Houndoom was able to hold his own in a fight against him before. It was infuriating! Houndoom walked over to them. He would prove that trained pokemon were no better than him.

Arcanine noticed his presence and stood up to confront him. He could sense Houndoom's intentions were violent, and so he would fight his friend if he needed to. Arcanine growled for a moment to warn Houndoom to not mess with him. Houndoom growled back and prepared to strike.

Suddenly Brendan appeared. "Oh wow it's a Houndoom. That's pretty rare in this region." Brendan tossed a pokeball and Houndoom was taken by surprise and was sucked in. The ball shook three times and Houndoom was caught.

Brendan picked up the pokeball and let his new pokemon come out. "Hi, I'm Brendan, your new trainer."

Houndoom just stared in shock. Arcanine and the other pokemon fell to the ground laughing.

Meanwhile… Mr. Briney got his ship as close to the southern island as possible. Then he walked over to May on the deck. "May, can you check out that island? I'm sure the Champion wouldn't have trouble quickly checking out that small island. It could be a great discovery, but its too dangerous for anyone else to go."

"Well when you put it that way I guess I'll do it." (Flygon should be enough anyway.)

Mr. Briney was ecstatic. "Excellent! We'll let you off here. I wish for your safety."

It didn't take long before May was on the island. She was doing yet another favor. Though she couldn't complain since she was able to ride the ship for free. The island was beautiful. It was filled with many different types of flowers.

She walked around a little before she saw a sign. "What's this? It says 'Those whose memories fade seek to carve them into their hearts…'. That's weird. Who would put a sign up like this?"

She kept walking and found the entrance to a small cave. May slowly walked in and ended up in a special area. (I get the feeling that I just walked into a very important place.) She thought.

The ground was lush with grass and there were small puddles of water. Trees surrounded the cave, and it didn't feel as if she were in a cave at all. May noticed a small rock in the center.

She walked up to it. "Is this… a shrine? Oh, there is some writing on here."

Before she had a chance to read it, a blue pokemon suddenly appeared in a flash. May quickly backed away. She noticed that it looked a lot like Latias.

It spoke to her in her mind. (I am Latios. I am the guardian of this island.)

(Did I just hear this thing talk?) "How can I…?"

(I am a legendary psychic dragon pokemon. Talking in your mind and reading your thoughts are an easy task. You shouldn't be so surprised since this has happened to you before.) Latios said.

"You know about that?"

(I've seen your memories and looked into your heart. I can easily figure out that you are a fool.)

Now she was offended. "Hey!"

(I don't blame you too much for being a fool. Most beings are fools. Though your level of foolishness is very high at the moment. You have your answer. Since you came all the way here, I'll allow you to see what I can see.)

Latios unleashed a blue energy wave. It surrounded May and everything went dark. Then May saw the day she arrived in Littleroot town. She had met Brendan and given her mom a big hug. May saw all of the good things the people in her life did for her.

Her father and mother truly cared for her. That was proved when they went all the way to Orre to rescue and protect her.

Her pokemon had even comforted her in times of need. Lapras had helped her sleep while the others always tried to make her smile.

Brendan was always there for her as well. He helped her take care of Team Aqua and he risked his life for her. Brendan was there to listen and he went beyond all expectation. He was amazing.

Then May saw the moment where her poor mother had to face the psycho. May felt so bad about how much her own mother suffered. She suffered more than May ever had in her entire life. In that moment, May knew that being kidnapped and tortured was nothing compared to what her mother went through.

Then May saw the many moments when her pokemon were injured. They got hurt because they wanted to protect her. May hated that fact. She knew they had to fight, but seeing them in such a state broke her heart.

Next, she saw the moment Brendan was battered and broken. Seeing that again deeply hurt her. At that time, she couldn't help but cry. She honestly thought he was dead. She couldn't even bring herself to see him after that horrible day for such a long time. In fact, she still felt guilty about that.

Then everything flashed white, and May saw something that she was sure wasn't a memory. She saw her family, her pokemon, and Brendan. She even saw most of the people she met on her journey. She was so happy to see them safe and happy. They all wanted her to come over to them. May ran towards them. As soon as she reached them, she could tell that they loved her with all of their hearts. May loved them just as much.

May was suddenly taken out of that vision. Latios hovered in front of her for a moment before he disappeared.

"Um… wow." She looked down at the rock to read what it said. "'All dreams are but another reality. Never forget . . .'" After reading that, May quietly left the cave and went to return to the ship.

Mr. Briney and Peeko happily greeted her as she boarded. "Did you find anything?" Mr. Briney asked.

May paused for a moment in thought before answering, "There isn't anything on this island at all."

"Ah I see. Well there isn't any reason to come back here. Okay, we're off to Lilycove city!" Mr. Briney left and the ship started to move away from the southern island.

May watched as she got further from the island. She leaned against the rail and couldn't help but think about what just happened. (Thank you, Latios. Everything that happened wasn't built on lies and fear. It was built on the relationships I formed. You helped me look inside my own heart. What I saw was proof that everything was real. All I ever wanted was to have my friends and family, and to be able to support them as they supported me. At last… I know what it was I needed to find.)

A shadow suddenly passed over her. May looked up and noticed Latias flying away. "You little red nuisance. I will get my bandana back from you one day." After that, May enjoyed the rest of the trip.

Later… May eventually returned home. She climbed off Flygon's back in front of her house. Her pokemon and Brendan were waiting for her.

The moment she saw Brendan, she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "You are the best boyfriend in the world!"

"Um May? You sure seem happy. Not that I'm complaining." Brendan said.

"I'm just so happy to have you."

Then Brendan just had to throw in something to bug her. "Yes I know. After all, you did confess your love for me before."

May ended the hug. "That was not a real confession!"

May's sudden journey to find herself has ended. However, there were still many mysteries left in the world. Other than Latias and Latios, there are still other legendary pokemon in hiding. There are still many adventures for May to have.

High up in a tower, a green dragon became animated and slowly opened his eyes.

Yes… there are certainly many adventures left for May. Perhaps its time for a new journey.

The End

**Fun fact: I didn't feel like reading the ship events word for word so I went off of memory. Except for these words…**

"**Those whose memories fade seek to carve them into their hearts…"**

"**All dreams are but another reality. Never forget…"**


End file.
